Unutulmayan Sözler
by Merih
Summary: Sirius Black, Potter'ların Sır Tutucusu olarak kaldı ve her şey değişti. 10 yıl sonra Lily ve James yaşıyor, Harry Hogwarts'a başlıyor ve Voldemort terör estirmeye devam ediyor...
1. Giriş:Çünkü biz senin için bunu yapardık

**Önsöz**

**Yazarın Notu: **17 Temmuz 2003 itibarı ile bu öykü bazı ayrıntılar açısından Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı kitabıyla bağdaştırılmıştır. Ancak öykü değişmedi ve değişmeyecek. Neyse ki bu Alternatif Evren'in bir güzelliği. Örneğin, Arabella Figg bu evrende bir kofti değil. Başka küçük farklar da var, fakat Unutulmayan Sözler'i bunlardan bağımsız olarak seveceğinizi umuyorum. Öykümü keyifle okuyanlara çok teşekkür ediyorum ve eğlenmeye devam edeceklerini umuyorum.

**Editörün Notu: **22 Kasım 2005 itibarı ile bu öykü Melez Prens kitabı ile bağdaştırılmıştır. Yukarıdaki cümle burası için de geçerli, ancak değişmesi gereken bazı temel gerçekler vardı ve bu yüzden Robin benden (Sailor Sol) devamlılığı sağlamak için bölümleri düzenlememi istedi.

**Açıklama: **Harry Potter karakterleri ve mekanları, yetenekli J.K. Rowling'e aittir, bana oyun alanını ödünç verdiği için ona çok teşekkür ediyorum. Ancak öykü ve henüz bilmediğiniz diğer şeyler bana ait. Bu öyküyü yazmaktan ya da yayınlamaktan, egomu tatmin etmek ve yazmaya olan susuzluğumu gidermek dışında herhangi bir çıkarım yok.

**Harry Potter Cafe Notu: **Bu hikaye "Promises Unbroken" adıyla, Amerikalı yetenekli yazar "Robin4" ve birkaç arkadaşı tarafından yazılmıştır. Hikayeyi Türkçe'ye çevirmek için gerekli olan tüm izinler alınmıştır.

**UNUTULMAYAN SÖZLER**

**"O halde ölseydin!" diye kükredi Black. "Dostlarına ihanet edeceğine ölseydin, biz senin için bunu yapardık!"**

**Giriş:** _Çünkü Biz Senin İçin Bunu Yapardık_

Tepenin üzerinde sütun şeklinde taştan bir anıt duruyordu. Pırıl pırıl siyah mermerden yapılmıştı ve en üstünde altı köşeli altın bir yıldız bulunuyordu. Anıtın üstüne şunlar yazılmıştı:

Sirius Black  
1960-1981  
_Sonuna kadar sadık. __  
__Gitti, ama asla unutulmadı. _

Güneş Godric's Hollow üzerinde batarken, ışınları altı köşeli yıldızdan yansıyor ve anıtın önünde sessizce ayakta duran 3 adamın yüzlerini aydınlatıyordu. Tepenin altında kızıl saçlı bir kadın duruyordu, ama son bir kez veda etmeleri için diğerlerinden ayrı duruyordu. Ancak o da gözlerindeki yaşların rüzgardan kaynaklandığını asla iddia edemezdi. Böyle bir şey en asil fedakarlığa saygısızlık etmek olurdu. Anıtın etrafında toplanan adamlar, kadının anladığını ve yaslarını paylaştığını biliyorlardı, ama bu an'ı sadece onlar paylaşabilirdi.

Fakat ne bu anıt bir mezar taşıydı, ne de bu tepe bir mezarlıktı. Sirius'un bedeni hiç bulunamamıştı.

En sonunda, sonsuz gibi görünen bir sessizliğin ardından, ortadaki adam konuştu. 30 yaşlarındaydı, asi siyah saçları ve eğer bu kadar hüzünlü bakmasa çarpıcı olabilecek ela rengi gözleri vardı. "Gerçek dostluk asla gerçekten ölmez," diye ağır bir şekilde yavaşça fısıldadı. "Ve aileyi kan bağı belirlemez. Dertlerle ve acıyla yoğrulmuş ve sınanmış sağlam, güçlü bağlardan oluşur. Bizi kardeş yapan budur ve böyle kalacağız, sonuna kadar birbirimize sadık. Bu andan sonra ne olursa olsun, her zaman böyle arkadaşlarım olduğu için şükredeceğim."

Solunda duran daha kısa ve daha toplu adam hıçkırdı, sarı saçlı başı, on yıldan fazla zamandır birlikte yaşamak zorunda kaldıkları umutsuz kuşkuyla sarsılıyordu.

"Sonuna kadar sadık," dedi üçüncü adam boğuk bir sesle. Açık kahverengi saçları daha genç görünmesine rağmen gri çizgilerle doluydu ve mavi gözlerinde yaşlar parlıyordu. "Ah, Patiayak... Neden kendini bu kadar kaptırmak zorundaydın sanki?"

"Ben hep onun en son gideceğini düşünmüştüm," diye ekledi kısa adam.

"Ya da ilk olarak, bir zafer parıltısı içinde." Ortadaki adam alışkanlıkla gözlüğünü burnuna doğru itti, sanki elleriyle yapacak bir şey arıyor gibiydi. "Bizim bilmememizden nefret ederdi."

En sağdaki adam elini arkadaşının omzuna koydu. "O seçimini yaptı Çatalak... ve bununla gurur duyardı."

"Biliyorum ... Sadece onu özlüyorum." En sonunda, James Potter gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi. "10 yıl oldu... ve ben hala onu geri istiyorum. Hala keşke yapmasaydı diyorum."

"Bu senin suçun değil James," diye fısıldadı Peter Pettigrew. "Kimsenin suçu değil, Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi dışında. Sen asla onun senin için ölmesi gerekeceğini düşünmemiştin."

"Ama eğer ondan şeyi istememiş olsaydım ..."

Remus Lupin döndü ve arkadaşının omuzlarına sarıldı. "Bunu söyleme bile, James. Kendine bunu yapma. Savaşta ne olacağını bilmiyordun, Sirius yaşayacak mı ölecek mi bilmiyordun. Kendini neler olabilirdi diye perişan etme. Artık bunu değiştiremeyiz. Bütün yapabileceğimiz onun kendini feda etmesine saygı göstermek. Tek yapabileceğimiz iyi zamanları hatırlamak. Ve hayatımıza devam etmek, çünkü Sirius bunu isterdi. Bırak onu eskiden olduğu gibi hatırlayalım ve sayesinde kazandığımız günleri yaşayalım."

"Onun benim için öldüğü gerçeğinden nefret ediyorum," diye inatla yanıtladı Potter, yüzünü Lupin'in omzuna gömmüştü. James Potter güçlü bir adamdı, ama buna ihtiyaç duyduğu zamanlar oluyordu.

Lupin ona şefkatle baktı. "Sen de onun için aynısını yapardın, James, tıpkı hepimizin bir diğeri için yapacağı gibi. Bunu kendin söyledin -biz arkadaştan öteyiz. Ve Sirius" -burada sesi artık çatallaştı- "Sirius bize bir gelecek verdi. Senin, Lily'nin ve Harry'nin güvende olmanızı sağladı. Bence bununla gurur duyardı."

"O bir kahraman olarak öldü," diye ekledi Peter. "Tıpkı her zaman istediği gibi."

"Voldemort'un işkencesine kahraman olmak isteğiyle direndiğini sanmıyorum, Peter!" diye kestirip attı James. Eğer Remus ona sarılmasaydı devam edecekti.

"Peter öyle demek istemedi, James." Arkadaşına sıkıca sarıldı. "ama bir şekilde haklı. Ona ne yaptıklarının bir önemi yok, Sirius asla çözülmedi. Bir kahraman olarak öldü. Ve ona sizi kurtardığı için teşekkür edebilmeyi, neredeyse onu geri istediğim kadar çok isterdim."

Eğer Remus'un yüzünden aşağı akan yaşları görmeseydi, sakin sesi James'i kandırabilirdi. "Ben de."

"Ve ben de," diye fısıldadı Peter. "Keşke böyle olmasaydı."

_Çeviren: lunatic_


	2. Bölüm 1: On Yıl Önce

**Birinci Bölüm:** On Yıl Önce

**Kasım 1981**

_"Hayır!" _

Remus Lupin, Muggle Londra'sının varoşlarındaki sıradan bir apartmanın dışına cisimlendiğinde, bu kelimeyi ulurcasına haykırdı. Kalbi deli gibi çarparken, iki gün önce geçirdiği dönüşümün ağrılarını ve acılarını dikkate almadan girişe doğru koştu. Bu acıların önemi yoktu, gökyüzünde Karanlık İşaret varken hiçbir şeyin önemi yoktu.

İki merdiven çıkıp, varmak istediği yere ulaştığında, kapının kapalı olmasına rağmen bir şeylerin ters gittiğini biliyordu. Kurt bunu hissetmişti. Tokmağı çevirdiğinde kapının kilitli olmadığını gördü ve bulacağı manzaradan korkarak içeri girdi.

Kurt doğru tahmin etmişti. Ev, savaş alanından çıkmış bir harabeydi. Mobilyalar etrafa saçılmıştı; bazıları hedefini şaşırmış büyülerden yok olmuş, diğerleri sadece yolun üzerinde olduğu için fırlatılmıştı. Karşıdaki duvar kararmıştı, sağ taraftakinden de daha önce olmayan boyalar akıyordu. Bir cüppe, Ölüm Yiyenler gelmeden önce sahibinin oturmuş olması gereken ters dönmüş koltuğun üstüne atılmıştı. Artık hiç okunamayacak Gelecek Postası sayısı çok uzakta değildi ve köşeleri sanki çok yoğun bir ısıya maruz kalmış gibi büzülmüş, neredeyse yanmıştı. Remus'un sağında kan vardı, çok fazla değildi. Remus'un hisleri orada -ölü ya da ağır yaralı- bir düşmanın düştüğünü söylüyordu. Kapının hemen yanındaki duvarda yeni bir göçük vardı ve biliyordu ki arkadaşı savaşmadan düşmemişti.

Remus, kırpıştırdığı gözlerinden yaşların süzüldüğünü fark etti. _"Sirius?" _diye fısıldarken cevabın hiç gelmeyeceğini biliyordu ama sadece denemek zorundaydı. Sesi yeterince güçlü çıkamıyordu; sesi boğuktu ve çığlık atmak istiyordu. Hayır... _"Sirius...?" _

Tabi ki cevap gelmedi. Bir şekilde, artık bir daha arkadaşının sesini hiç duyamayacağını biliyordu. Remus çılgınlar gibi evi dolaşırken mobilyaları delice, orada olamayan birini arayarak, sonunda bir beden bulabileceğini umarak itti. Ama hiçbir şey yoktu. Harap olmuş evin her odasını aradı -'en iyi' saklanılacak yerleri- ama hiçbir şey yoktu. Beden yoktu. İz yoktu. Sadece Sirius'un kazanamayacağını bildiği savaşın kanıtları vardı.

Kafasını ellerinin arasına alarak diz çöktü. _Sirius... _Okula gidip kardeşi gibi sevdiği arkadaşlarını tanımasından beri ilk kez, Remus Lupin hıçkırıklara boğuldu...

* * *

_Acı. _

Acıya katlanabilirdi. O bir seherbazdı. Acı, daha önce baş ettiği bir şeydi.

"Söyle bana" diye emretti soğuk ses.

"Cehenneme git," fısıldadı Sirius, dudakları çatlamış ve kan içindeyken. Konuşmak acı veriyordu, ama o acıyla baş edebilirdi, buna katlanıp ölümü bekleyebilirdi.

_Ölümü Beklemek._

_

* * *

_  
"Korkarım ki bir yararı yok, James" dedi Albus Dumbledore sessizce. "Hiç iz yok."

"Peki ya casuslar?" diye fısıldadı James.

"Tek bildikleri Voldemort'a götürüldüğü," diye cevapladı müdür, Potter'ın omzuna elini atarken. Genç adam titrediğini biliyordu ama önemsemedi. Sirius gitmişti... Sirius beş gündür kayıptı...

"Söylemediğin başka ne var?" diye sordu, sesinin suçlayıcı çıkmasından biraz nefret etti ama yalan söylenilmesini istemiyordu. Korunmak istemiyordu. Gerçeği bilmek istiyordu.

Dumbledore iç çekti. "Onlar işkence gördüğünü biliyor ama henüz ölüp ölmediğini bilmiyorlar."

_Henüz. _James hıçkırıklara boğulmamak için çabalıyordu. İşe yaramadı. _Sirius... _Buraya -Dumbledore'a, rahatlamak, umut bulmak için gelmişti ama tek bulduğu umutsuzluk oldu. Dumbledore bile Sirius'un öleceğini düşünüyordu. _Albus Dumbledore _bile, Voldemort'un korktuğu tek büyücü bile, hiçbir şansın olmadığını düşünüyordu! Adalet bunun neresindeydi? Neden bir arkadaşı ölüme yollamıştı? Aniden bağırdı, "_Bir şeyler _yapmak zorundayız!"

"Ne gibi James?" sordu Dumbledore'un nazik sesi. "Koruman gereken bir ailen ve nesil var. Remus ve Peter da artık hedef haline geldiler ve bakanlık kayıp bir seherbazı aramak için karşı tehditlerle aşırı derece meşgul. Artık savaşmak için çok az kişi kaldı." Diğer elini James'in omzuna koydu. "Gerçekten, gerçekten üzgünüm dostum ama yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok.

"Yapabileceğimiz tek şey çabucak sona ermesini umut etmek."

Bir ceset bulunamamasına rağmen birkaç ay sonra cenaze töreni düzenlediler. Sirius'un kayboluşunun birinci yıldönümündeyse James ve Lily, Fidelius büyüsünün hiç bozulmadığını bilerek, onun onuruna Godric's Hollow'da bir anıt diktiler. O sabah birlikte sessizce duruyorken yeni doğan güneşin sıcaklığını hiç hissetmemişlerdi. Artık tamamen yalnızdılar, savaş yeni boyutlara taşınıyordu ve Voldemort, Potter'ları unuttuğuna dair hiçbir belirti göstermiyordu. Tabi ki hala Remus ve Peter'la iletişim halindeydiler fakat bu aynı değildi. Fidelius büyüsü onları Voldemort'un hiddetinden koruyordu ve onlar zaman içinde Voldemort'un ilgisini kaybedeceğini -ya da farklı birini hedef alacağını- düşünüyorlardı ama hala saklanmak zorundaydılar. Ne James, ne de Lily, başını önde tutmaktan hoşlanıyordu ama bunun önemli olduğunu biliyorlardı. Korunması gereken bir çocukları vardı.

Ve böylece yıllar geçti. Fidelius büyüsünün süresi tamamlandığında James büyüyü yeniledi, ama bu kez sadece Lily ve Harry korunacak, James sır tutucu olacaktı. Bunun nedeni James'in arkadaşlarına güvenmemesi değildi, Remus da Peter da teklif etmişti ama James başka birini tehlikeye atmayı göze alamazdı. Ayrıca kafasını sonsuza kadar da kumda tutamazdı. Böylece sevgili karısının ve oğlunun Godric's Hollow'da güvende olduklarının bilinciyle tekrar seherbaz olarak çalışmaya başladı. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nin ona çok ihtiyacı vardı. Sirius'un ölümü yüksek kademede büyük boşluk yaratmıştı ve James'in ayrılması da bunu pekiştirdi. Artık her gün daha fazla seherbaz öldüğüne göre her yardıma ihtiyaçları vardı.

Ama dünya sadece gittikçe daha fazla kararıyordu. Sihir Bakanı Diagon Yolu'nda savunmasızca yürürken, Voldemort'un iki dakikadan az süren bir düelloyla herkesin içinde onu öldürmesi bu gidişhatı en üst seviyeye taşıdı. Yaşlı Bagnold'un öldürülmesi Büyücü toplumunda tamir edilemez bir korku yarattı; onun gücü sihir dünyasını bir arada tutuyordu ve ölümü daha fazla karanlık zamanın geldiğinin habercisi oldu. Destekçiler Voldemort'un bayrağı altında korkuyla birleşti ve ışığın tarafı ancak yerinde saydı. Ve sadece daha kötüye gitti.

Üç ay sonra yeni Sihir Bakanı da Voldemort'un elinde öldü; ünlü bir seherbaz olmasına rağmen Rufus Scrimgeour diğerleri gibi yenildi. Onun yardımcıları da beş hafta içinde ölünce cadılar ve büyücüler korkudan evlerinden çıkamaz oldular. İnferiler bilinçsizce, görgü tanıklarını yakalamaya çalışarak uluorta sokakta dolaşmaya başladılar. İletişim aksamaya başladı. Birçok büyücü okulu, aileler çocuklarını gözlerinin önünden ayırmak istemeyince cansızlaştı. Ölüm Yiyenler istedikleri gibi hem Mugglelara hem büyücülere işkence yapıp öldürmeye başladılar, hatta kendilerine o kadar güveniyorlardı ki gün ışığında bile yapıyorlardı. Bütün bunlara rağmen James Potter yorulmak bilmeden çalışıyordu, Kara büyücü üstüne Kara büyücü yakalıyordu ve giderek kararan dünyada hiç istemediği bir ün kazandı. Ne kadar Ölüm Yiyen yakaladıkları pek de önemli değildi çünkü bakanlık seherbazlarının yarısından çoğunu kaybetmişti. Sonunda, Sihir Bakanlığı da parçalanmaya başladı.

Ta ki, bir gün bir adam gelip de bunları değiştirene kadar.

Ve altı yıllık bir karanlıktan sonra, dünya yavaşça aydınlanmaya başladı.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	3. Bölüm 2: Kadere Uzanan Tren Yolu

**İkinci Bölüm:** Kadere Uzanan Tren Yolu

**Eylül 1991**

"Buraya oturabilir miyim? Her yer dolu."

Harry, yıpranmış _Çağlar Boyu Quidditch_ kitabını okumayı bırakıp, kompartımanın önünde duran uzun boylu, kızıl saçlı, çilli çocuğa baktı.

"Tabi" diyerek gülümsedi Harry. Diğer çocuk da, onun kadar yalnızlık çekiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Belki de, dedi heyecanla, küçük bir arkadaşlık kurabilirdi.

Kızıl saçlı olan gülümsedi ve oturduktan sonra elini uzattı. "Ben Ron Weasley. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum."

"Harry Potter." Ve bunu söyler söylemez, kendisini kaçınılmaz olana hazırladı. Hayal kırıklığına uğramamıştı, Ron'un gözleri fincan gibi oldu.

"Vav," diye soluğunu tuttu diğer çocuk. "Burada ne yapıyorsun?"

Harry rahatsız görünmemeye çalışarak omuz silkti. Diagon Yolu'ndaki deneyimleri, ona bu tür tanışmalara felsefi açıdan yaklaşmayı öğretmişti -ve Weasley ailesi hakkında öğrendiklerinden sonra, Ron'un şaşırmak için iyi nedenleri olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. "Hogwarts'a gidiyorum senin gibi. Ya da sen başka bir şey mi demek istedin?"

Ron kızardı. "Şey, ben trenin farklı bir yerinde olacağını düşünürdüm. Bilirsin, Malfoy ve arkadaşlarının yanında."

"Neden onlarla herhangi bir şey yapmak isteyeyim?" diye sordu Harry gülümseyerek. İnsanlar hep bu hatayı yapıyordu... Malfoy'u tanımıyordu ama bütün ailesi hakkında yeterince fikri vardı ve Harry, bir Weasley'le arkadaş olmayı her zaman tercih ederdi.

"Ben sandım ki..." Eğer mümkün olsaydı, Ron daha parlak bir kırmızıya dönebilirdi. "Ben sadece senin baban gibi ünlü birinin ve şey, sizin şey olduğunuzu söylüyorlar... Zengin ve her şey."

"Yani?" Hepsi bu mu? Harry kendini gülümserken buldu. Hayatının büyük bölümü boyunca, ebeveynlerinin birkaç yakın arkadaşı hariç, büyücü dünyasındaki insanlardan izole edilmiş olarak yaşadı ve kendi yaşıtlarıyla pek fazla ilişkisi olmadı. Ah, tabiî ki diğerleriyle tanıştı ama babasının bakanlıktaki yüksek mevkisi, Voldemort'un listesinin hala üst sıralarında oldukları anlamına geliyordu... Ve bunun anlamı da, annesiyle birlikte son on yılı saklanarak geçirdiğiydi. Hogwarts'ı yıllardır dört gözle bekliyordu, en azından kendi yaşıtlarıyla tanışmak için. Bunu söylemekten nefret ediyordu ama yalnızdı. Diğer çocuğun yüzündeki bakışsa, bu durumu değiştirmeyi teklif ediyor gibiydi.

"Yani sen Malfoy'la arkadaş değil misin?" diye heyecanla sordu Ron.

"Bu hayatta değil!"

* * *

"Bulanık!"

"Değersiz!"

"Muggle kiri!"

"Ucube!"

Gür saçları arkasında sallanırken Hermione Granger kaçtı. Bir korkak değildi ama onu kovalayan üç oğlan da, kendisinden iriydi ve her an saldırabilecek gibi duruyorlardı. Hermione, bütün hayatı boyunca kendisini farklı hissetmişti - istemeden birçok şey yapmıştı ama hiçbir zaman neden farklı olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Hogwarts'a gelmek, umutlarının da ötesindeydi çünkü şimdiye kadar bir yere ait olmanın hayalini kurmuştu hep. Ama şimdi, bu pek de mümkün görünmüyordu. Can havliyle trenin sonundaki bir kompartımanın kapısını açıp kendisini içeriye atarak arkasından sürgüledi ve nereye gittiğini Malfoy, Crabbe ve Goyle'un görmemesini umdu.

Zor nefes alan Hermione kendine acımanın utancıyla, bir koltuğa çökecekmiş gibi arkasını döndü. Boş bir vagon yerine, biri parlak kızıl saçlı ve çilli, diğeri de siyah dağınık saçlı ve gözlüklü iki çocuk buldu. İkisi de ona bakıyordu.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu kızıl saçlı çocuk kuşkuyla.

Hermione yutkundu. "Affedersiniz" dedi çabucak, belki de büyü dünyasının bir parçası olmak istemediğini düşünüyordu. Hermione kapıya uzandı. "Gideceğim. Sadece bir şeye bakıyordum..."

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu gözlüklü çocuk.

"Evet, ben iyiyim." Çocuk gerçekten endişelenmiş gibi görünüyordu ama kız, bunun yanlış bir izlenim olduğundan emindi. Büyücüler, diye düşündü hızla anlayarak, hepsi aynı. Kabalar.

Birdenbire koridordan bağırışlar geldi ve Hermione kendini sinirle kapıya bakarken buldu. Nerede daha güvende olurdu: haklarında hiçbir şey bilmediği çocukların yanında, bir kompartımanda mı, yoksa ondan çoktan nefret etmiş olan çocuklarla, koridorda mı? Hermione dışarı çıkmak istemiyordu ama burada kalmak da pek parlak bir fikirmiş gibi durmuyordu. Bu trene hiç gelmemiş olmayı isterdim, diye düşündü sinirle. O mektubu hiç almamış olmayı isterdim. Aptal Sihir. Korkunç insanlar. Koridordaki sesler yükseldikçe gergin bir şekilde iki çocuğa baktı. Ve bunun için çok heyecanlanmıştım!

"Onlar seni mi arıyorlar?" diye sordu kızıl olan.

Yakın bir kapıya vurulunca, Hermione yerinden sıçradı ve kararsızca başını salladı.

"Ne için?" diye sordu diğeri.

"Bilmiyorum." Dudaklarını ısırdı "Bana bulanık diyorlar. Benim değersiz olduğumu söylüyorlar."

Sözleri ikisini de kızdırmışa benziyordu ve Hermione'yi 'keşke kapının dışına çıkmaktan başka bir yol olsaydı' diye düşündürerek ikisi de ayağa kalktı. Ama kızıl saçlı çocuk ona gülümsemişti. "Hadi, otursan iyi olur" dedi kibarca. "Eğer gelirlerse sadece bizim arkamızda dur" Neden diye sormak için zaman yoktu. Kompartımanın kapısı hızlıca açıldı ve Goyle zaferle uludu. "Onu buldum!"

Malfoy dakikalar içinde orada bitti ama Hermione, iki çocuğun arkasına itilince çok şaşırdı. Onlara kafası karışarak baktı, ama ikisi de elleri bağlı şekilde, kapının arkasında dikiliyor, ayrıca Malfoy ve iki adamını da engelliyordu. Sarışın çocuk dudak büktü.

"Saklanmaya mı çalışıyorsun bulanık?" dedi kelimeleri uzata uzata.

"Kaybol, kazma" dedi öfkeyle kızıl saçlı çocuk hızla. "Bu bizim kompartımanımız."

"Üzerinde adının yazdığını görmedim," diye cevapladı kibirle "Ama senin kim olduğunu sormama gerek yok öyle değil mi? Kızıl saç, elden düşme cüppe- senin bir Weasley olduğunu söylemek çok kolay. Bir parça Muggle çöplüğünü korumana şaşırmamalıyım."

"Bu kompartımandaki tek çöp sensin, Malfoy" diye homurdandı siyah saçlı çocuk ve diğerlerini şaşırttı. "Defol. Burada hoş karşılanmıyorsun."

Sarışın çocuk gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Senin hakkında daha iyi şeyler düşünmüştüm, Potter, kanın nedeniyle" diye dudak büktü. "Ama belki de bulanık annenin senin üzerinde, tahmin edileceğinden daha çok etkisi vardır."

"Bence sen paranın beyine eşit olmadığının çok güzel bir kanıtısın, değil mi Malfoy?" diye karşılık verdi Potter, gözleri tehlikeli bir şekilde ateş saçsa da, yemi yutmadı.

"Sen daha iyi arkadaşlar bulmalısın Potter" dedi Malfoy. "Daha değerli arkadaşlar."

"Senin gibi birini mi kastediyorsun? Sağ ol, kalsın. Bir pıtırkurtla arkadaş olurum daha iyi. Onunla daha mantıklı konuşmalar yapabilirim ve tabi senden daha dürüsttür."

"Tezek ye dört göz!"

"Dört göz mü?" diye atıldı Weasley. "Elinden gelen tek şey bu mu Malfoy? Ben bundan çok daha iyi hakaretler edebilen baykuşlar görmüştüm."

"Sanki ailen uygun bir baykuş satın alabilirmiş gibi. Yaşlı baykuşunuzun her servisten sonra yarı yarıya öldüğünü duymuştum," diye lafı yapıştırdı Malfoy, Weasley'nin utançtan kıpkırmızı olmasına neden olarak. Siyah saçlı çocuk -Potter- onu korumak için hemen konuşurken, Hermione büyülenmişçesine baktı. Böyle arkadaşlarım olmasını isterdim diye düşündü kıskançlıkla.

"Defol, Malfoy."

"Neden yapayım Potter? İkinizden ya da arkanızdaki bulanık arkadaşınızdan korktuğumu mu düşünüyorsun?"

Diğer çocuğun -ya da Hermione'nin- bir cevap bulmasına gerek kalmadan koridordan başka bir ses geldi. Bu diğerlerinden daha derin ve daha yaşlı bir sesti. "Bir problem mi var?"

Malfoy ve arkadaşları, Hermione'nin başka bir kızıl saçlı çocuğu görmesine izin verecek şekilde büzüştüler. Bu seferki, önündeki çocuktan daha büyük, daha ince ve daha sert görünüyordu. Malfoy kim olduğunu görünce omuz silkti. "Başka bir Weasley, değil mi?" dedi ukalaca. "Sanırım bunlar sürüyle yürüyor."

Crabbe ve Goyle kıs kıs güldüler, genç Weasley homurdandı ama büyük olanı sadece önündeki üçlüye ters ters baktı.

"Evet, başka bir Weasley" dedi. "Ama bu seferki aynı zamanda da Sınıf Başkanı. Gidin buradan yoksa okula ulaştığımızda müdür yardımcısıyla konuşurum."

Hermione'nin peşine düşenler önce şöyle bir bakıp ardından çekip gittiler; buna rağmen Hermione, Malfoy'un nefesini çekerken bir şeyler fısıldadığını duydu. Bu sanki "Hakkın olanı alacaksın, Muggle aşığı" gibi bir şeydi, ama Hermione emin olamadı - zaten bu, Sınıf Başkanı ona ve yeni bulduğu arkadaşlarına haşince bakarken pek de önemli görünmedi. Ama Sınıf Başkanı, Hermione'nin kardeş olduklarını varsaydığı, kızıl saçlı çocuğa odaklandı. Benzerlik muazzamdı ve en azından küçük Weasley, büyük olanının bakışları karşında sertçe diklendi.

"Bana bağırmaya başlamadan önce Percy, bu bizim hatamız değildi," dedi Weasley kızgınca. "Onlar başlattı."

"Kimin başlattığı umurumda değil Ron," dedi Percy, "Bir kavgaya girmemeyi becerebilmeliydin. Daha da kötüsü, trende! Okula daha varmadık bile-"

"Onu buraya kadar kovaladılar ve her türlü ismi taktılar!" diye cevabı yapıştırdı Ron. "Ne yapmam gerekiyordu? Burada oturup hiçbir şey söylemeyecek miydim?"

Büyük çocuk iç çekti. "Sanırım, hayır" dedi dimdik. "Sadece bundan sonra belaya bulaşmamaya çalış, tamam mı Ron? Anneme okula gider gitmez baykuş yollamaktan nefret ederdim..." dedi sinirle. "Bu üçünün baş belası olacağını trene bindikleri anda anlamıştım."

"Bunu tekrar söyleyebilirsin," diye mırıldandı Ron ama abisi duymuş gibi görünmüyordu.

Büyük Weasley birden parladı. "Yapmam gereken şeyler var. Trenin başında Sınıf Başkanlarına özel bir kompartıman ayırmışlar ve eminim ki şimdi herkes nereye gittiğimi merak ediyordur... Seçmelerde görüşürüz, Ron."

"Tamam." Sınıf Başkanı son bir selamla, üçünü huzur ve sessizlik içinde bırakarak koridorda kayboldu. Bir dakika sonra Ron omuz silkerek kompartımanın kapısını kapattı. "Bu gerçekten çok iyi bir zamanlamaydı!"

"Katılıyorum," dedi diğer çocuk -Potter, Hermione rahatlayarak çocuğun adının söylendiğini hatırladı. Ve çocuk sonra, tam da Hermione'nin korktuğu şeyi yaparak yüzünü ona doğru çevirdi. "Oturabilirsin biliyorsun," dedi gülümseyerek. "Bir birimizi ısırmayacağız."

"Oh." Hermione, Ron'un önceki teklifini hatırladı ama Malfoy'un gözü önünde de, ondan sonra da, oturacak vakti olmamıştı. Tereddütle ve şimdi ne olacağını düşünerek, trenin pelüş koltuklarına oturdu. İki çocuk da, onun yüzüne bakacak şekilde karşısına oturdular ve Ron gülümseyip elini uzattı.

"Ben Ron Weasley'yim ve eminim ki fark etmişsindir," dedi neşeyle. "Bu Harry Potter."

Gülümsemesinde rahatlatıcı bir şeyler vardı ve Hermione, sadece çok kısa bir tereddütün ardından onun elini sıktı. "Adım Hermione Granger."

"Tanıştığımıza sevindim," diye cevapladı ikisi de ve Harry'nin de elini sıktı. Çok iyi görünüyorlardı... Ve orada çok rahat, çok kendinden emin duruyorlardı, Hermione sormak zorundaydı.

"Sanırım siz ikiniz, uzun zamandır arkadaşsınız?"

Harry sırıttı. "Aslında şimdi tanıştık."

"Evet. Sen içeriye fırtına gibi girmeden iki dakika önce geldim ben de." diye cevapladı Ron.

"Ama siz..." şimdi Hermione'nin kafası karışmıştı. O zaman neden ikisi birden Hermione'nin ve birbirlerinin arkasında durdular?

"Malfoy'dan nefret mi ediyoruz?" diye ekledi Ron. "Ah, bu basit. Herkes Malfoy'un aptal olduğunu bilir. O da onlardan biri, bilirsin."

"Bilmiyorum," diyerek kaşlarını çattı Hermione. Ne konuştukları hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu ve Ron ona şaşkın bakışlar atıyordu.

"Ailen Muggle, değil mi?" diye nazikçe sordu Harry, ama Hermione ona boş boş baktı. "Demek istediğim, büyücü değiller."

"Evet," diye iç çekti kız. "Sanırım Malfoy ve arkadaşlarının beni neden sevmediğini anlamaya başlıyorum."

"Havalı kazmalar sonuçta, ben olsam onlar hakkında endişelenmezdim," diye hemen cevapladı Ron ve Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi. Belki de Hogwarts, onu biraz önce kovalayıp, kendisini hak ettiği gibi solucana çevirmek için lanetleyecekleri tehdidinde bulunan çocuklardan fazla yoksa, o kadar da kötü sayılmazdı. Düşünceli bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı.

"Ama neyin böyle büyük bir sorun haline getirildiğini hala anlayamıyorum," dedi sessizce Hermione, diğer ikisini kızdırmamayı umarak. "Demek istediğim, ben de ikinizle aynıyım... değil mi?"

"Elbette öylesin," diye hemen ekledi Harry. "Bu sadece eski büyücü ailelerinden bazılarının, Muggle ebeveyne sahip insanların büyücü veya cadı olamaması gerektiği düşüncesinden geliyor. Onlar, büyünün sadece safkanlara özel olduğunu düşünüyor. Malfoy'lar da öyle, ama endişelenme. Çoğu insan aynı fikirde değil."

"Gerçekten mi?" dedi Hermione merakla. Malfoy ve adamları onu trende kovalarken, etrafta kıs kıs gülen çocuklar görmüş ve elinde olmayan bir şey yüzünden, kendisinden nefret ettiklerini fark etmişti. İç çekti ve üzgünce devam etti, "Sanırım siz ikiniz de... Safkansınız değil mi?"

"Evet, ama bunun iyi insanlar için hiç bir anlamı yok," diye tekrar güvence verdi Ron ve Harry gülümsedi.

"Öyleyim, ama annemin tüm ailesi Muggle," diye cevap verdi Harry. "Onun kız kardeşi, yani teyzem de, bu konuda çok aptal -büyüden nefret ediyor ve annemle veya benimle bunun için hiç işi olmayacağını düşünüyor. Endişelenme. Herkes farklıdır ve Hogwarts'daki hiçbir profesör, seni kanın nedeniyle yargılamaz. Onlar sadece ne olmayı seçtiğine bakarlar."

"Umarım," diye yutkundu Hermione. "Size bir soru sorabilir miyim?"

"Tabi ki."

"Neden benim arkamda durdunuz? Hiçbir şey yapmak zorunda değildiniz." Ki bu, onun gerçekten anlamadığı bir şeydi.

"Elbette değildik," diye katıldı Ron. "Ama babam hep yapmak zorunda olmadığınız şeyler sizin kim olduğunuzu belirler derdi. Ayrıca sen bunu hak etmemiştin. Kimse bulanık diye çağrılmayı hak etmez."

"Ama ben buyum, değil mi?" diye kısık seste sorarken buldu kendini.

"Ailen Muggle tabi ki," dedi Harry hafif kızgınlıkla, "ama bu senin kötü bir şey olduğunu göstermez. Bulanık diye çağrılmak alacağın en büyük hakarettir... Ama Malfoy ve geri kalanı böyle."

Hermione merakla kafasını kaldırdı. "İkinci kez, sanki bir tür savaşın diğer cephesindeymiş gibi konuşuyorsunuz."

"Öyle," diye homurdandı Ron. Hermione ne demek istediğini soramadan önce Harry aynı sesle devam etti.

"Voldemort'u- affedersin, demek istediğim Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i duydun, değil mi?" diye sordu.

"Karanlık Sanatların Yükselişi ve Düşüşü'nde onun hakkında bir şeyler okumuştum," diye onayladı Hermione hızlıca düşünerek. Bir cadı olduğu için o kadar heyecanlanmıştı ki, elinin ulaştığı her kitabı okumuştu ve şimdi okudukları hakkında düşünüyordu- "Bekleyin bir dakika, orada Potter adında biri hakkında da bir şeyler okumuştum," diye hatırladı. "James Potter sanırım. Sen onunla akraba mısın?"

Harry hafifçe pembeleşti. "Evet, o benim babam. O bir seherbaz."

"Kara büyücü yakalayanlardan değil mi?" diye sordu Hermione doğru hatırladığından emin olmak için. Öğrenecek çok şey var!

"Evet. Neyse, Vol-" Ron endişeyle homurdanınca, Harry utangaçça gülümsedi. "Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in savaşı hakkında bir şeyler biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Evet, ama bunun Hogwarts'ı etkileyeceğini hiç düşünmemiştim," diye cevapladı. "Demek istediğim bu bir okul. Siz Malfoy ve diğerlerinin Ölüm Yiyenler olduğunu söylemiyorsunuz, değil mi?"

"İlerde olabilir," dedi öfkeyle Ron, ve Harry de onayladı. "Aileleri kesinlikle öyle."

"O zaman neden hapiste değiller," diye sordu Hermione. Ölüm Yiyenlerin yaptığı birçok korkunç şeyi yazarlardan okumuştu ama hiçbiri açıkça bir şey söylemiyordu. İşlerin, insanların düşünmek istediğinden çok daha kötü olduğunu tahmin etti.

"Çünkü artık bir büyücü hapishanesi yok," diye cevapladı Harry vahşice. "Voldemort, Azkabanı 5 yıl önce aldı. Şimdi yakalanan Ölüm Yiyenleri koyacak hiçbir yer yok, tabi yakalayacak yeterince seherbaz olsaydı bile... ama yok."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	4. Bölüm 3: Binalar ve Umutlar

**Üçüncü Bölüm:** Binalar ve Umutlar

Üçü, trenden iner inmez birbirlerine sokuldular ve dev gölü geçmek üzere kayıklara bindiler. Ailesi bu yolculuk hakkında bir şeyler anlatmış olmasına rağmen Ron endişelenmekten kendini alamıyordu - Fred ve George anlatılanları anlamsız hale getirmişlerdi ve Percy de kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde, sırası gelince öğreneceğini, söylemişti. Ron, tüm birinci sınıfların yaptığı gibi dev bekçiyi takip ederken, yeni öğrencilerin, tahmin ettiğinden çok daha az olduğunu fark etti. _Bu savaş_, diye düşündü mutsuzlukla. _Çoğu kişi hala çocuklarının gitmesine izin vermeyecek kadar korkuyor. _Harry'yi küçük bir kayığa doğru izlerken kaşlarını çatmamaya çalıştı, Hermione hemen ayaklarının dibindeydi. Onların kayığına kimse binmedi, görünüşe göre öğrencilerden daha fazla sayıda kayık vardı.

Uyarı olmaksızın, kayıklar dev gölde aniden yüzmeye başlarken, arkasında, Hermione'nin nefesini tuttuğunu duydu. Dışarısı karanlıktı ve biraz korkutucuydu, kız tedirgince konuştuğunda, tek endişelenen kendisi olmadığı için sevindi. Kızın sesi, dev gölün atmosferinde zayıf geliyordu.

"Siz ikiniz hangi binada olmak istediğinizi biliyor musunuz?"

Ron tedirgin görünmemeye çalışarak omuz silkti. "Tüm ailem Gryffindor'daydı," diye cevapladı. "Ebeveynlerim ve tüm ağabeylerim... Eğer ben orada olmazsam ne derler bilmiyorum. Ya sen Hermione?"

"Bence de Gryffindor en iyisi gibi görünüyor," diye kız çabucak cevaplarken Ron, karanlıkta onun gülüşünü gördüğünü sandı. "Dumbledore'un kendisinin de Gryffindor'da olduğunu söylediler - Ama sanırım Ravenclaw da iyi. Bir Slytherin'li olma düşüncesineyse dayanamıyorum! Öğğ!"

"Şaka değil," dedi Ron. "Eminim Malfoy ve diğer salaklar oraya gider."

"Tam hak ettikleri gibi," diye onayladı Hermione, ve Ron gülümsedi.

"Ya sen Harry?" aklı tamamen uzaklaşmışa benzeyen ve sessizce suya bakan yeni arkadaşına dönerek sordu. "Senin baban da Gryffindor'da değil miydi?"

"Evet, annem de öyleydi," diye cevapladı sessizce ve kesin bir şekilde. "Ben de Gryffindor'da olacağım."

"Nasıl bilebiliyorsun?", diye merakla sordu Hermione. "Demek istediğim, bu seçmenin amacı değil mi? Yani bizim hangi binanın özelliklerine uyduğumuzu bulmak. Sanırım zamanından önce _bilemezsin_."

Harry gülümserken, Ron'a, kalbinin birden hızlanmasına neden olacak bir şeyler oldu. "Gryffindor'da olacağım," diye tekrarladı Harry.

"Demek ki doğruymuş?" diye sordu Ron yeni arkadaşına daha yakından bakarak.

"Ne doğru?" diye sordu Hermione, Harry iç çekerken.

"Evet."

Hermione kaşlarını çattı ama Ron heyecanla nefesini tuttu. Buna inanamıyordu! "Sen gerçekten Godric Gryffindor'un soyundan mı geliyorsun?"

"Lütfen başka kimseye söylemeyin," dedi Harry sessizce. "Kimsenin bana farklı davranmasını istemiyorum. Babamın kim olduğu konusu yeterince kötü."

Ron, gözleri iyice açılan Hermione ile bakıştı. Godric Gryffindor'un kim olduğunu bilecek kadar okuduğu barizdi ve Ron kadar şok olmuş görünüyordu. Ron, elbette dedikoduları duymuştu, ama ailesi ona dedikodulara fazla prim vermemesi gerektiğini söylemişlerdi... Ama bu doğruydu. Öte yandan Harry'nin diğer insanların bilmesine gönülsüz olmasını anlıyordu - Ron, insanların kendisini saç renginden ve bir Weasley olduğunu bilmelerinden dolayı yargılamasına alışkındı. Harry için bu durum iki kat daha kötüydü, çünkü babası dünyaca ünlü seherbazlardandı. Herkes James Potter'ın kim olduğunu bilirdi. Harry'nin babası seherbaz bölümünün şu andaki başkanıydı ve Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesinin başına geçeceğine kesin gözüyle bakılıyordu, ki bu da, Sihir Bakanlığ'ındaki en yüksek kademe işlerden biriydi.

"Kimseye söylemeyeceğiz," diye cevapladı Ron, Hermione onayladığında gözlerine bakarken. Harry minnettarlıkla ikisine de gülümsedi, Ron kendini sırıtırken buldu. Bir arkadaşlığı oluşturmaktan daha güzel bir şey yoktu.

_Tak. _Kayıklar, daha onlar fark edemeden öbür kıyıya ulaşmıştı ve Hermione heyecanla nefesini tuttuğunda, Ron, geldikleri yeraltı limanına baktı. Bir dakika boyunca, ta ki, bekçinin onların sınıfını çağırdığını duyana kadar, üç çocuk da Hogwarts'ın siluetine büyülenmişçesine bakakaldı.

"Haydi, beni takip edin birinci sınıflar! Bu taraftan!" Arkalarındaki devasa bekçinin iri kolları onları sürüklerken birbirlerine daha yakın yürümeye başladılar. Adım adım şatoya yaklaştılar ve bekçi büyük kapıya vurduğunda, Ron, korkunç bir düşünceye kapıldı. Hayatında ilk kez kendi arkadaşlarını bulmuştu (ailesi ya da ağabeyleriyle alakası olamayan birilerini) ve aniden, ayrılabilecekleri aklına geldi. _Ayrı binalara düşersek ne olur? _Paniğin kıyısında, düşüncelerini Harry ile paylaşmak için dönerken, bekçinin gök gürültüsünü andıran sesiyle birlikte kapı açıldı.

"Birinci sınıflar, Profesör Snape."

"Teşekkür ederim. Onları buradan ben alırım."

Aşırı nazik sesi duyunca Ron başını hızla kaldırdı. Kapının önünde, uzun boylu, kanca burunlu ve soluk yüz hatlarına sahip bir adam dikiliyordu. Yağlı siyah saçlarına ve koyu gözlerine uyan, modaya uygun siyah bir pelerin giymişti. Gözlerini öğrenciler arasında gezdirdiğinde, hepsi ürperdi ve Ron bir şekilde, onun, ters gitmek için en uygun profesör olmadığı düşüncesine kapıldı. Harry'ye döndü ve kulağına fısıldadı, "Snape! Babam onun bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu söylüyor"

"Şişt!" diye susturdu Hermione kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Konuşuyor."

Ve gerçekten Profesör, öğrencilerin içeri girmesini el işaretleriyle anlatırken konuşuyordu. "Hogwarts'a hoş geldiniz," dedi yumuşakça. "Benim adım Profesör Snape. Bu okulun müdür yardımcısıyım. Birkaç dakika içinde büyük salona alınacak ve seçime girip binalara ayrılacaksınız. Bu binalar Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff ve Gryffindor. Burada geçireceğiniz zaman boyunca o binada kalacaksınız ve seçildiğiniz bina, arkadaşlarınızı ve geleceğinizi etkileyecek. Umarım, iyiliğiniz açısından, seçim bilgece olur."

Gözleri bir kez daha öğrencileri üzerinde dolaştı ve Ron, buz gibi hissetmekten kendini alamadı. Bir dakika içinde, Profesör Snape'in gözleri, Harry'nin üzerinde herkeste oyalandığından 1 saniye daha fazla durmuş gibi geldi, ama neden olduğu konusunda Ron'un hiç bir fikri yoktu. Gözünün kenarıyla, Harry'nin sanki hiç rahatsız olmamış gibi Profesör'ün sinir bozucu bakışlarına sakince karşılık verdiğini gördü. Sonunda, Profesör soğukça konuştu.

"Beni takip edin."

* * *

Büyük salona girdiklerinde Harry'nin midesine kramplar girdi. İçeri girdiklerinde tüm yüzlerin ona ve yeni sınıfa baktığını fark etmişti; dört uzun masanın tepesinde asılı duran ve binaları temsil eden dört bayrağı gördü. Çatıysa, dışarıdaki gecenin mükemmel bir kopyasıyla, ona güven verecekmiş gibi parlıyordu, ama vermedi. _İşte geldi, _diye düşündü kendi kendine. Ailesine defalarca sormasının bir önemi olmadı, ikisi de seçmelerin nasıl yapıldığını söylemedi - söyledikleri tek şey Hogwarts'a gittiğinde öğreneceğiydi. Arkasında Ron ve Hermione'nin onun kadar telaşlı olduğunu görebiliyordu, kızıl saçlı çocuğun boş bakışları kendininkilerle aynıydı. Ron'un da okulda büyük kardeşlerinin olmasına rağmen neler olacağını bilmediği açıktı.

Profesör Snape onları baş masaya kadar getirdi. Harry masadakilerin kendisine baktığını hissediyordu, ama arkaya bakma isteğine karşı koydu. Onun yerine, müdür yardımcısının uzaklaşmasını ve dört bacaklı bir tabure ve onun üstünde duran kirli, eski bir şapkayla dönmesini izledi. Kafası karışmıştı. Yamalı şapkanın ne gibi bir amaca hizmet ettiğini düşünerek baktı- ve tam o anda, şapka şarkı söylemeye başladı.

_"Bu şapka, dersiniz, çirkin mi çirkin! __  
__Ama öyle hemen karar vermeyin. __  
__Toz olurum varsa benden güzeli, __  
__Eşsizim kendimi bildim bileli. __  
__Ne kasket dinlerim ne de silindir, __  
__Şampiyonluk kaçmaz, hep bana gelir. __  
__Hogwarts okulunda Seçmen Şapka'yım, __  
__Her gün, her ay, her yıl başka başkayım. __  
__Karşımda şöyle bir ürperin biraz __  
__Dünyada hiçbir şey gözümden kaçmaz. __  
__Eğer geçirirsen beni başına __  
__Gideceğin yen söylerim sana. __  
__Seni Gryffindor'a yollarım belki, __  
__Zamanla olursun aslanın teki, __  
__Yiğittir orada kalan çocuklar, __  
__Hepsinin yüreği, nah, mangal kadar. __  
__Belki de düşersin Hufflepuff'a __  
__Haksızlığı hemen kaldırıp rafa __  
__Adalet uğruna savaş verirsin __  
__Her yere mutluluk götürmek için. __  
__Ravenclaw kısmetin belki, __  
__Oradakilerin hiç çıkmaz sesi, __  
__Mantıktır onlarca önemli olan, __  
__Öyle kurtulurlar tüm sorunlardan. __  
__Düşersin belki de Slytherin'e sen, __  
__Bir başkadır sanki oraya giden, __  
__Amaçları için neler yapmazlar __  
__Açıklasam bitmez sabaha kadar. __  
__Giy kafana beni! Çekinme sakın! __  
__Birinci koşul bu: Korkmayacaksın! __  
__Hiç kimseye gelmez kötülük benden, __  
__Şapkalar içinde en uysalım ben." _

Harry, kalabalığın alkışlarını bastırarak Ron'un kızgınca konuştuğunu duydu. "Fred ve George'u öldüreceğim! Bana sürekli bir trolle güreşeceğimizden söz ediyorlardı ama tek yapmamız gereken şapkayı kafamıza geçirmekmiş!"

Harry kendi sinirliliğini saklamak için sırıttı. Hangi binada olacağından oldukça emin olmasına rağmen (Şapkanın onu neden başka bir binaya koymayacağını anlamasa bile), tüm okulun gözleri önünde, onu başına geçirmeye pek hevesli değildi. Bunu özel olarak yapamazlar mıydı? Ama şimdi Snape konuşmaya başlasdı.

"Adınızı okuduğumda öne çıkıp tabureye oturun ve şapkayı başınıza geçirin," dedi soğukça. "Abbott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry, kız tabureden atlayıp onu alkışlayan bina arkadaşlarına doğru yürürken merakla izledi. Ah, alfabenin sonlarına doğru olmaktansa, en başlarında olmayı ne kadar isterdi -

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ve seçm,e bazı öğrencilerin birkaç saniyede, bazılarının ise çok çok uzun sürede seçilmeleriyle geçti. Profesör Snape listeye tekrar göz atmaya başladığında Harry, sağ tarafından birinin derince nefesini tuttuğunu duydu. Müdür yardımcısının huzur bozan gözleri bir arkadaşına dikildi ve Snape, eğer bu mümkünse, daha soğuk bir sesle konuştu. "Granger, Hermione."

Kızın vahşi gözleri Harry'yle Ron'a baktı ve Harry nedenini bilmeden yeni arkadaşının dirseğini sıktı. "Her şey iyi olacak," dedi sessizce. "Bol şans."

"Bol şans," diye tekrarladı Ron.

Hermione son bir kez telaşla gülümsedi ve gitti. Biraz sonra taburede oturmuş şapkayı başına geçiriyordu. Şapkanın 'yüzü' gülümseyip bağırdığında, neredeyse saçına yeni değmişti.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione gülümseyerek Ron'un sınıf başkanı ağabeyi Percy'nin yanına giderken Harry, nefesini rahatlayarak verdi. Şapkanın onu Slytherin'e koymadığına çok sevinmişti. Bu Hermione için büyük bir haksızlık olurdu... trende olan her şeyin onun için haksızlık olduğu gibi. Harry gerçekten bazı insanların neden kanın her şey olduğunu düşünüp bununla gururlandıklarını anlayamıyordu... İlgisizce Malfoy'un Slytherin'e gittiğini fark etti (bu tahmin edilebilirdi diye düşündü) ve Snape devam etti,

"Potter, Harry."

Harry ileri fırladı. Bunun nedeni kibirli Malfoy kadar güven duyduğundan değildi sadece bir an önce bitsin istiyordu. _Umarım babam haklıdır _, diye düşündü. _Umarım Slytherin gibi bir şeye düşecek kadar bozuk değilimdir. _Harry'nin ensesine bir ürperti geldi. _Slytherin'e seçilirsem ne olur? _diye düşündü. _Babam ne der? Godric Gryffindor'un neslinden gelenler Slytherin binasında son bulursa? Eminim biri bu ironiyi takdir eder ama bu felaket olur. Neredeyse tüm Ölüm Yiyenler Slytherinli... _Bu konu hakkında kendi kendine daha fazla konuşamadan şapkayı başına geçirdi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve çok yavaşça bir sesin kulağına konuştuğunu duydu.

"Hmm, seni tanıyorum," diye kıkırdadı şapka. "Slytherin'e seçilmekten korkuyorsun, değil mi? Senin gücüne sahip biri, orada büyük usta olabilirdi... ama senin gibi bir kalbe sahip olan değil. Yine de senin kadar güçlü biriyle çok uzun zamandır karşılaşmamıştım..."

Harry, tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini vermeye çalıştı.

"... Baban bile değildi," diye devam etti seçmen şapka. "Elbette ki ilginç bir geleceğin olacak Harry Potter, ama olaylar biraz değiştiğine göre, olması düşünülen kadar karanlık bir gelecek değil... Eminim, başarılı olacaksın; GRYFFINDOR!"

Neşe içinde bağırabilirdi ama bunun yerine, yeni binasının masasına giderek gülümseyen Hermione'nin yanına oturdu. "İkimiz de aynı binadayız!" diye soluğunu tuttu. "Buna inanamıyorum!"

_Ben inanabilirim_. Ama Harry gülümsedi ve izledi. Dakikalar sonra Ron Weasley onlara Gryffindor masasında katıldı ve kaderin unutamayacağı üçlüyü tamamladı.

Şölen hemen başladı ve en azından bu, ailesinin sözünü ettiği şeylerin olacağını kanıtladı. Harry yemeğe iştahla daldı. Trende yediği tatlılara rağmen (ki bu bir ömür gibi geliyordu şimdi) açlıktan ölüyordu. Evinde bile, böyle şeyler hiç görmemişti - her çeşit yemek vardı, hatta bazılarının adından emin bile değildi. Sohbet de, Gryffindor binasının hayaleti Sir Nicholas'la tanışmaktan, bina arkadaşlarıyla konuşmaya kadar harikaydı. Onlardan biri olan Neville Longbottom'la, bir süre önce tanıştığını hatırladı. _Onun ebeveynleri de seherbaz _, diye düşündü birden.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Ron, Harry'i düşlerinden çıkmaya zorlayarak.

Harry gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Üzgünüm. Düşünüyordum. Ee, sen ne hakkında ne düşündüğümü sordun?"

Ron güldü. "Belli oluyor. Ben sormuştum ki -"

Ama birdenbire tatlılar kayboldu ve okul müdürü ayağa kalkarken salona sessizlik çöktü. Diğerleri gibi Harry de, konuşmaya başlayan büyücüyü dinlemek için döndü.

"Hogwarts'a hoş geldiniz," dedi Profesör Remus Lupin. "Yatakhanelerinize gitmeden önce duyurmam gereken birkaç dönem başı hatırlatması var."

"Öncelikle birinci sınıflara ve bazı eski haylaz öğrencilere -" bu sırada birden Ron'un ikiz ağabeylerine doğru baktı "- hatırlatmalıyım ki, adından da anlaşılacağı gibi Yasak Orman tüm öğrencilere yasaktır." Lupin, devam etmeden önce hafifçe gülümsedi.

"İkinci olarak okul hadememiz Mr. Filch, ders aralarında koridorlarda büyü yapmanın yasak olduğunu hatırlatmamı istedi. Ayrıca merak edenler için yasaklı objeler listesine Geğirti Tozu ve sahte asalar da eklendi. Tüm liste, üç yüz doksan dokuz objeyi içeriyor ve Mr. Filch merak edenler için göstermeye her zaman hazır."

Bunları duyduktan sonra Harry, kahkahasını bastırmak için çok uğraştı; eğer babasının kendi okul yılları hakkında anlattığı hikâyelerin yarısı bile doğruysa, o listedeki objelerin çoğu, şu anki okul müdürünün yardımıyla buraya sokulmuştu... ama Lupin hala konuşuyordu.

"Ve tabi ki yeniden tüm öğrencileri, dolunay gecelerinde odamdan uzak durmaları konusunda uyarıyorum."

Birinci sınıflar arasında bir uğultu başladı ama bu, olması gerektiği kadar yüksek sesli değildi. Profesör Lupin'in (ya da Harry'nin onu yıllarca çağırdığı adıyla Remus'un) bir kurt adam olduğu, herkesçe biliniyordu. Bir zamanlar bu büyük heyecan yaratmıştı, ama Remus okulda sekiz yıldır öğretmendi ve artık insanlar bunu konuşmaktan vazgeçmişti. Üstelik son dört yıldır okul müdürüydü ve herkes onun iyi bir adam olduğunu -ve Kurtboğan İksirinin, onun herhangi birine zarar vermesini engellediğini- biliyordu. Tabi ki Harry, babasının en iyi arkadaşlarından birine karşı önyargılıydı ama sihir dünyasının geri kalanı da Remus Lupin'i sevmemek konusunda oldukça zorlanıyordu.

"Her şey söylendi," diye devam etti müdür. "Tüm Sınıf Başkanları birinci sınıfları yataklarına götürdükten sonra, artık uyku zamanı."

Gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde Harry, Ron'un yanındaki yatağa kendisini bıraktığında bu senenin gerçekten ilginç olacağını düşünmeden edemedi. _Gerçekten, ilginç._

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	5. Bölüm 4: Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı

**Dördüncü Bölüm:** **Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı**

Öğrenciler güvenli bir şekilde yataklarındaydı ve aklı başında olan her profesör, onları örnek almıştı. Vakit gece yarısını geçiyordu şimdi ve hepsinin, ders programlarını dağıtmak ya da sınıflarını hazırlamak için erken kalkması gerekiyordu. Yine de birkaç kişi uyanıktı, öğretmenler için ayrılan özel odadaki masanın etrafında oturuyorlardı. Onları koruyan, karmaşık bir büyüydü; eğer herhangi biri içeriye bakarsa, çok eski, meşeden bir masada oturan yedi figürün siluetini değil, sadece donuk bir ışıkla aydınlanmış boş bir oda görecekti.

Liderleri herkesin tanıdığı biriydi; gerçekten, Hogwarts'tayken evindeymiş gibi görünüyordu. Çoğu kişi onun buraya ait olduğunu düşünürdü ve yaşlı adamın kalbi de bunu onaylıyordu. Ama diğer görevler onu yıllar önce çağırmış, çok sevdiği okuldan çekip almıştı. Yine de, masada oturanlar onun liderliğini seve seve kabul ediyordu, şato her nasılsa onsuzken farklıydı; ama onunlayken Hogwarts daha güçlü ve tam görünüyordu. Nitekim, gece mavisi cüppe giyen bu adamın baş koltukta oturmasının birden fazla sebebi vardı. Başka bir yerde çalışıyor olabilirdi, ama Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nu her zaman yuvası bilecekti.

Onun solunda Remus Lupin oturuyordu; bazıları onun masanın başında olması gerektiğini söyleyebilirdi ama okul müdürü veya değil, Remus, hiçbir zaman o mevkiyi ele geçirmenin hayalini kurmamıştı. Elbette standartlara göre çok güçlü bir büyücüydü, çok zekiydi ve her şeyi yoluna koyabilme yeteneğine sahipti ama Remus her zaman Dumbledore'un kararlarına boyun eğecekti. Oradakilerin hepsine nazaran bu durum onun için elbette ki biraz daha farklıydı. Dumbledore'a çok şey borçluydu: ilk olarak, görevine yeni atanmış olan müdür, kurtadam bir çocuğun okulda eğitim görmesine izin vermişti ve daha sonra, yine aynı müdür, ona okulda iş teklif etmişti. Dumbledore ayrıldığında, yerine, kurtadam olsun ya da olmasın Remus'u aday göstermişti - ve Remus sonsuz kere minnettar kalmıştı. İki ders öğretip, üçüncüsüyle de amatörce uğraşarak geçen Hogwarts'daki bunca yılın ardından, öğretmenliğe büyük bir aşkı olduğunu fark etti. Bununla birlikte bu aşk, öğrencilerine zarar vermeyi düşünen herkese karşı, büyük ve azimli bir nefrete dönüşüyordu.

Lupin'in yanında, dünyaca-ünlü-Seherbaz ve Remus'un en yakın dostlarından biri olan James Potter oturuyordu. James'in şimdi Seherbaz Karargahı'nın başında olması, onları -Remus'un mevkisinden daha fazla- ayırmadı; farklı hayatları olmasına rağmen ve birbirlerini istedikleri kadar göremeseler de, Hogwarts yıllarındaki kadar yakındılar. Yaşadıkları trajedi, en azından bunu bozamadı. Hafifçe gülümseyen Remus, arkadaşına bir göz attı. James, boş boş masaya bakarak parmaklarını ahşabın üzerinde tıngırdatıyordu. Hiç şüphesiz, James, aklındaki şüpheli Ölüm Yiyenlerin listesini gözden geçiriyor ya da Voldemort'un bir sonraki hedefinin ne olacağını tahmin etmeye çalışıyordu -James artık olması gerekenden çok daha yaşlı görünüyordu; Voldemort'un yaptıklarıyla savaşarak ve arkadaşlarıni kaybederek geçirdiği yıllar, ondan, sorumsuz ve Quidditch-takıntılı gençliğini çalmıştı. Şimdi ciddi ve ölümcül bir Seherbazdı, ama hala sevebilme yeteneğini koruyordu.

James'in aşk kaynağı, sol yanında oturuyordu, adı Lily Evans Potter'dı ve kadının masum güzelliği, güçlü büyü yeteneğini saklıyordu. Kocası gibi seherbaz olmasa da (yıllarca Harry'i korumaya ve saklamaya çalışmak bunu imkânsız kılmıştı) Lily, Voldemort'a karşı verilen savaşta önemsiz biri değildi. Onun gücü, tılsımlarda ortaya çıkıyordu ve Dumbledore'un "asistanı" olduğundan beri asıl görevi, Ölüm Yiyen tuzaklarının ve casusların keşfedilmesini sağlamaktı. Çok Özlü İksir'in ardını "görmek" konusunda tuhaf bir yeteneği vardı ve her nasılsa, biri gerçeği söylemiyorsa, hemen anlıyordu. Onun yaptığı engeller genellikle aşılamazdı ama o, başkalarının koruma büyülerinde her zaman bir açık bulup, onları sessiz ve etkili biçimde yok ederdi. Çoğu insan Lily'nin, sadece ünlü seherbaz James Potter'ın güzel yüzlü, harika karısından ibaret olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama Remus, onların Hogwarts'daki yedinci senesine tanık olan herkes gibi, gerçeği biliyordu. O yıl, kız ve erkek Öğrenci Başları, en yüksek notları alabilmek için birbirleriyle yarışmıştı; ikisi de acımasızca savaşıyordu ve ikisi de delicesine âşıktı. Sonunda puanları saymadan evlendiler ve o günden bugüne, neredeyse her zaman mutlu yaşadılar.

Masanın aşağısındaki yer boştu; hem sembolik olarak, hem de böylesi daha uygun olacağı için. Yıllar önce, kendilerinden birini kaybetmişlerdi, şu anda burada oturanlarla birlikte Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının İç Çemberinde olması gereken birini... Ama artık yoktu ve Remus, bunu daha fazla düşünmeyeceğine dair kendine söz vermişti. Bu düşünce içini acıtıyordu.

Lily'nin çaprazındaysa çelik bakışlı Arabella Figg vardı. Saçları ve gözleri gri çakmaktaşı rengindeydi ve karakteri, taş kadar sertti. Voldemort'a karşı savaştığı onca yıllar onu Sihirsel Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı yapmıştı; ama aynı yıllar onu sevimli yapamamıştı. Remus Lupin ona çok saygı gösterse de, asla James Potter'ın, yani öğrencisinin onu sevdiği gibi sevemezdi. Seherbaz Eğitiminde James'in hocasıydı ve tüm sert tavırlarına ve hataları affetmemesine rağmen Areballa'nın James'te çok özel bir yeri olacaktı. Bir profesyonel olarak, her zaman çok şey isterdi ve Remus'un düşüncesine göre onun yaydığı güç, bu ölümcül satranç oyununda aydınlık tarafın öne geçmesine büyük katkı sağlıyodu. Büyücülerin satrancı Muggle'larınkinden çok daha acımasızdı. Bu da farklı değildi, tabi, oyun bittiğinde yenilenin yürüyüp gidemeyeceği dışında...

Arabella'nın solunda, yine eski seherbazlardan biri olan Mundungus Fletcher oturuyordu. Bununla birlikte Dung, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nden süresiz izinliydi. İki sene önce, Voldemort'un kendisi tarafından yakalanıp, işkenceyle geçen üç cehennem haftası yaşamıştı ve bazı casuslar sayesinde, James ile Arabella onu, Lucius Malfoy'un aristokrat burnunun dibinden kaçırmıştı. İyileştiğinden beri Hogwarts'da Biçim Değiştirme öğretmeniydi, fakat Remus, ondan daha iyi birini bulamayacağı için, zamanı gelince Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersini öğretmesi konusunda onu ikna etmeye çalışacaktı. Ama maalesef, eski seherbaz hala yaşadıklarının etkisinden tam olarak kurtulamamıştı ve Karanlık Sanatlarla hiç bir ilişkisi olmamasını yeğliyordu. Ama bu, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının iç üyelerinden biri olmasına ve hayatını kurtaran üç kişiye saygıyla bakmasına engel değildi- özellikle, onu kurtarmak için her şeyini feda eden casusa olan saygısına... O casus, sol tarafında oturuyordu; Yoldaşlığın şimdiye kadar sahip olduğu en uzun süreli casus, ebedi Severus Snape. On bir yıldan daha uzun süredir Snape, ikili ajan rolü oynuyordu, bir bakıma aydınlık ve karanlık arasındaki ince çizgide, hayatta kalmaya yetecek kadar gidip geliyordu. Remus, Müdür Yardımcısına, neden Karanlık Lord'a sırt çevirdiğini hiç sormamıştı, baskı yapmayacak kadar çok güveniyordu ona. Yıllarca birlikte çalışmak, aralarındaki nefreti yok etmişti ve şimdi birbirlerini arkadaş olarak çağırmaları pek garip değildi. James ve Snape de son on yıldır en azından özel bir ateşkes yapmış gibiydi, ama herkes, dışarıda hala birbirlerinden nefret ettiklerini düşünüyordu. Zaman ve olgunluk (Remus ve Lily'nin aralıksız ikna konuşmaları da eklenince) bu eski kini biraz olsun iyileştirmişti, hiçbir zaman birbirlerini sevmemelerine rağmen, Remus, artık aralarındaki karşılıklı saygıyı hissediyordu. İkisi de güçlü ve üstlerine çöken karanlığı yok etmeye kendilerini adamış adamlardı ve bu kadarı yeterliydi.

Masadaki herkes için böyle olmalıydı. Bakışları tüm masayı bir kez dolaşan Remus, tekrar gözlerini Dumbledore'a dikti ve Sihir Bakanı'nın konuşmasını bekledi. Beklemesi uzun sürmedi.

"Hepinize, burada olduğunuz için teşekkür ederim," dedi Dumbledore sessizce. Remus, onun yorgun göründüğünü fark etti, bu yaşlı adam, hiç bir zaman yaşını göstermezdi. Ama şimdi, Voldemort'la yapılan savaşın merkezi ve ruhu olan Dumbledore, yorgun görünüyordu. "Aramızdan iki kişinin yarın sabah derse gireceğini biliyorum ve bu yüzden kısa keseceğim."

Grup küçüktü, seçkindi ve herkes, herşeyi biliyordu. Kendi rütbelerinden herhangi birinin ihaneti, Yoldaşlığı yok ederdi ve her biri, bu odada neden sadece yedi kişinin bulunduğunu biliyordu. Güvenip, sevdikleri başka insanlar da vardı elbette, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının cadı ve büyücü daha birçok üyesi vardı ama bu yedi kişi merkezdeydi. Yıllardır buradaydılar - Mundungus Fletcher, en yenileriydi, eski Biçim Değiştirme öğretmeni Minerva McGonagall, o daha okula gelmeden önce ölmüştü. Bir zamanlar, İç Çemberde sekiz kişi vardı ve önceleri, Albus Dumbledore'un kurduğu en uyumsuz ve en beklenmedik gruptu. Ama üyeleri seçerken, olağanüstü ileri görüşlülüğüyle karar vermişti Albus ve asla hayal kırıklığı yaşamadı. Ölenler sırlarını mezara götürmüşlerdi. Ki, geriye kalanlar da, seçmek zorunda kalsalar aynısını yapardı.

"Şanslıyız ki, bu, rutin toplantılardan biri," diye devam etti Dumbledore acı bir gülümsemeyle. "Voldemort'un geçen hafta Alman Sihir Bakanlığı'na saldırmasından beri hiç sorun yaşanmadı. Kurtulanlarla irtibata geçtim ve hepsi, beraber çalışmamızın en iyisi olduğu konusunda hemfikir. Ben de, Bakan'la konuşması için Peter Pettigrew'u yolladım."

Masanın etrafındaki başlar yukarı aşağı oynadı ve Remus gülümsemesini gizlemek zorunda kaldı. Hiçbir yere gidemediğini iddia eden küçük bir çocuğa göre, Peter, dünyayı dolaştığına emindi. Şu anda kendisi, Uluslararası Sihirsel İşbirliği Dairesi'nin Müdür Yardımcısı ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının güvenilir bir üyesiydi. Remus, Peter'ın Almanları, Voldemort'un sadece İngiltere'nin değil tüm dünyanın sorunu olduğu konusunda ikna edeceğine emindi - tabi eğer şimdiye kadar Karanlık Lord, bunu, onun yerine yapmadıysa.

"Lily'nin araştırmalarının da tatmin edici bir sonuca ulaştığını bilmek isterseniz belki. Lily?"

Kızıl saçlı güzel kadın, hafifçe gülümsedi. "Şey, bunu yapmak beni epey zorladı ama sonunda anti-Çok Özlü Muskasını icat ettim," diye cevap verdi kadın. Sözleri hemen Remus'un ilgisini çekmişti; Lily'nin bu inanılmaz yeteneği çok yaralı oluyor, diye düşünmüştü... Lily devam etti. "Tabi ki, emin olmak için biraz Çok Özlü İksire ihtiyacım var, ama işe yaradığından neredeyse eminim."

"İksiri ben yapacağım," dedi Severus bir çırpıda.

"Test edilecek avanaktan ne haber?" diye tatlıca sordu Lily.

"Kocana sor," diye hemen yanıt geldi. Lily'nin yanındaki James, eğlenerek burnundan hafif bir nefes çıkardı.

Dumbledore alışılmış şakaya güldü. "Bu mesele karara bağlandığına göre ikinci işimize geçebiliriz. Severus?"

"Rockwood."

Tek kelimelik bu cevap karşısında Remus'unkiler de dâhil, masadaki tüm kaşlar kalktı. _Rockwood? _diye düşündü okul müdürü inanamıyormuş gibi. _İmkânsız! _Karanlık zamanların en zor yanı, düşmanı tahmin etmeye çalışmaktı... Çünkü Yoldaşlığın olduğu kadar Voldemort'un da casusu vardı ve Voldemort da, kendileri gibi casusların kimliklerini diğer Ölüm Yiyenlerden saklıyordu, hatta Severus Snape gibi üst rütbelilerden bile... Örneğin, bu odadakilerin dışında hiç kimse, Severus'un casus olduğunu bilmiyordu ve güvenilir olmasına rağmen Dung bile, daha birkaç sene önce öğrenmişti. Riske girmek çok basitti.

"Rockwood?" diye tekrarladı Arabella. "Açıkla."

Snape omuz silkti. "İkinci derece bir kanıt ama ikna edici," diye yanıtladı. "Bode ve Croaker'a ihanet edenin o olduğundan neredeyse eminim. _Bu odadakiler dışında_ kimsenin bilmediği kadar basit."

"Hmm," diye söylendi yaşlı kadın ama tartışmadı. Kaşlarını çatarak "Sanırım, şimdi bunu destekleyecek bir kanıt bulmak zorunda kalacağız," dedi.

"Eğer bunu istediysen, casusuların devam etmesine göz yumarım ve sen kanıt bulmak için çabalarken seni rahatsız etmem, Arabella, memnuniyetle aradan çekilirim," diye küçümsercesine cevapladı Snape.

Kadının gri gözleri tehlikeyle parladı ama Dumbledore araya girdi. "Severus, Arabella... şimdi sırası değil."

"Tabi ki," diye homurdandı yaşlı kadın.

"Özürlerimi sunarım," diye onayladı Severus. "Ama o Rockwood."

"Ölüm Yiyen casuslardan bahsetmişken, Remus, Profesör Quirrell ne yapıyor?" diye sordu Dumbledore aniden ve Remus, Sihir Bakanıyla yüzleşmek için dönerken omuz silkti.

"Tahmin edileceği gibi iyi," diye cevapladı. "Hala kekeliyor ve yeteneksizlik sınırında - ilk sınıflar için fena değil ama dörtten yukarısında tamamen ümitsiz. Ayrıca Voldemort'un onu çok etkili bulduğunu hayal bile edemiyorum."

"Bulmuyor," diye gözlerini yuvarladı Snape. "Ama sizin burnunuzun dibinde bir yerine iki casusu olması fikrinden zevk alıyor."

Remus kıkırdadı. "Şey, aptal olduğumu düşünmesini tercih ederim, her neyse. Soruna cevap vermek gerekirse Albus, hala aynı. Ayrıca, Severus'un Quirrell üzerinde yetkisi var, böylece ikimiz de önemli şeylerden onu uzak tutuyoruz."

Önemli şeyler, mesela, bu toplantı... Dumbledore artık Sihir Bakanı olabilirdi, ama Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığını ayrı bir örgüt olarak sürdürmenin çok faydasını görmüştü. Bakanlık ilk kez başarısız olduğunda, bakanlığın küllerinden doğmasını sağlayan, Dumbledore'un Yoldaşlığı olmuştu ve Remus da Yoldaşlığın, Voldemort'a karşı yapılan savaşta en temel kuruluş olduğuna tüm kalbiyle inanıyordu. En azından Yoldaşlık, inisiyatifi ve acil karar verme yeteneğini öldüren, emir komuta zincirine ve kâğıtlara mahkum, bürokratik bir kuruluş değildi.

"Güzel." Sihir Bakanı, James'e döndü. "Azkaban Projesi nasıl gidiyor?"

"Yavaş," diye itiraf etti James. "Neredeyse hiçbir şey bulamadık - Voldemort kıdemli Ölüm Yiyenlerini bile mahkumları ziyaret etmeye yollamıyor, bu da, casuslarımızın oraya yaklaşmasını bile imkânsız hale getiriyor. Hapishaneyi kendi özel oyun alanı gibi saklıyor... ya da kendi küçük cep cehennemi." James konuşurken Remus, omurgasında bir ürperti hissetti. Çok fazla iyi insan Azkaban'da kilitliydi, çok fazla eski arkadaş ve meslektaş - Voldemort'un beş yıl önce hapishaneyi ele geçirmesinden beri, Yoldaşlık ve Bakanlık, onu geri almaya çalışıyordu. Ama Karanlık Lord, adayı, krallığının merkezi yapmıştı ve Ölüm Yiyenlerle Ruh Emicilerin çok yoğun olduğu bu bölgeye yapılan en güçlü saldırı bile düşerdi. Son üç yıldır Voldemort, savaş esirlerini adaya hapsediyordu ve bu, Yoldaşlığın adayı karanlık ellerden kurtarma isteğini biraz daha kamçılıyordu; ama hala çok az ilerleme kaydedilmişti.

"Gerçekten yapmak istediğim şey," diye devam etti James düşünceli görünerek, "oraya birini sokmak. Bunu casuslarımızın yapamayacağını biliyorum ama belki birini içeri sızdırırsak..."

"Yani tutsak olarak mı demek istiyorsun," diye sözünü kesti Fletcher esrarengiz bir şekilde.

"Sanırım öyle," diye cevapladı James ciddiyetle ve Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü, tekrar araya giremeden önce elini kaldırdı. "Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum Dung ve sana katılıyorum. Herkes için bu korkunç bir risk, ama gönüllü olmayan kimseye yaptırmayacağım - ama bu, bir fikir. Şimdilik her şey yolunda gidiyor, ama bir şeyler yapmalıyız. Son sayıma göre, işkence çekmemesi gereken yirmi üç iyi insanın daha Voldemort'un özel azap merkezinde olduğunu biliyoruz."

"Bunun en kötü tarafı, James, uygulanabilir bir fikir olması," diye cevapladı Arabella, herkes bir dakika sessizce riski düşündükten sonra. "Bu ne olursa olsun denememiz gereken bir şey."

"Muhtemelen," dedi Dumbledore kabul edercesine ama Remus'a çok mutsuz bir bakış attı. "Dung, ne düşünüyorsun?"

Fletcher yutkundu. "Bunun lanet, pervasız bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyorum. Ve bunu kim yaparsa, kendisini cehennemde bulacak... İşe yarayacağını sanmıyorum, Albus." Eski Seherbaz derin bir nefes aldı.

"Tamamen katılıyorum, ama, sanırım denemek zorunda kalacağız."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	6. Bölüm 5: Kopmayan Bağlar

**Beşinci Bölüm:** **Kopmayan Bağlar **

Remus kendi odasına yöneldiğinde saat neredeyse sabahın üçüydü, yürürken tarihi koridorlarda yankılanan kendi ayak seslerini dinliyordu. Yorgunluktan gözkapaklarının birbirine yapışacak gibi olduğu böyle anlarda bile, Hogwarts'ı seviyordu. Onun için Hogwarts, uğruna savaştıkları her şey demekti: Özgürlük, mutluluk ve elbette, dostluk. Hayatında önemi olan hemen hemen her şeyin kökü bu okuldaydı; ilk olarak, hayatta edindiği en yakın dostları ve şimdi de Albus Dumbledore'un ona bıraktığı mükemmel öğrenciler. Geçmişin ve bugünün anıları zaman zaman birbirine karışabiliyordu, hatta gözlerini kapatıp kendini tekrar on sekiz yaşında hissedebildiği anlar da oluyordu...

_"Biliyorsunuz," dedi Peter, "Aslında uyuyor olmalıydık. Yarın, az biraz önemli." _

_Sirius güldü. "Sadece mezuniyet töreni, Kılkuyruk. Hem James konuşurken kim uyanık kalmak ister ki?" _

_"Hey!" Bu yorumun karşılığı, çok gecikmeden Sirius'un kaburgalarına bir dirsek darbesi şeklinde geldi ve hepsi gülüştüler. Fakat Remus, Öğrenci Başı ve Quidditch kaptanı olan arkadaşına doğru döndü. _

_"Konuşmalardan bahsetmişken, Öğrenci Başı kızımız nerede?" diye sordu. James'i Lily'siz görmek nadiren mümkün olurdu. _

_"Uyuyor," diye yanıtladı James, hafif (ama tamamen sersemce bir şekilde) gülümseyerek. Arkadaşları, onun nişanlısına olan saplantı şeklindeki bağlılığına alışmış olmalarına rağmen, hiçbiri ona laf sokma isteğine direnemedi. Bunu içlerinden herhangi biri yapabilirdi; hep yaparlardı. Ama ağzını en çabuk açan Kılkuyruk oldu. _

_"Aay... Çatalakçık uyuyan meleğini uyandırmaya kıyamadı mı?" diye kıs kıs güldü Peter. _

_James ona kızgın olmaya çalışan bir bakışla baktı ama hiç başaramadı. Omuz silkti... "Sadece, bu gecenin yalnızca bize-yani Çapulculara ait olmasını istedim. Bir arada, Hogwarts'ta, tıpkı başladığımız gibi. Son bir defa." _

_"Yarın, her şeyi değiştirecek," diye yavaşça onayladı Sirius, her zaman olduğundan daha ağırbaşlıydı. Elbette ki Remus, Sirius'un ciddi __seriuos__ olabildiğini bilecek kadar arkadaşını yakından tanıyordu (bu kelime esprisi __sirius/serious__ Hogwarts Ekspresi'nde ilk kez karşılaştıkları ve birbirlerini sadece bir veya iki saattir tanıdıkları zamanki kadar eskiydi). Nadiren olan bir şeydi. Ama bu gece, dördüncü kattaki aynanın arkasındaki geçitte, doğruymuş gibi görünüyordu. _

_Sirius'un kafiyeli kelimelerini düşünen dört kişilik küçük gruba, aniden bir duygusalık çöktü. Yarın mezun oluyorlardı ve Sirius haklıydı. Mezuniyet her şeyi değiştirecekti. Dostlukları elbette devam edecekti, ama daha çok, asla bitmeyen bir yaz tatili gibi olacaktı - hepsi ailelerinin yanına dönecek, hatta belki daha uzağa gideceklerdi, ama asla tekrar aynı şekilde birlikte olmayacaklardı. Bir daha asla dördü aynı odayı ve birlikte uyandıkları her dakikayı paylaşmayacaklardı. Bir daha asla her öğünde birlikte olmayacak ve sırf Profesör McGonagall'ın nasıl tepki vereceğini görmek için yemek kavgasına girmeyeceklerdi. Bir daha asla geceleri gizlice çıkmak için James'in görünmezlik pelerinini kullanmayacaklardı, çünkü artık erişkin olacaklardı... ve artık Hogwarts'ta olmayacaklardı. Özgür olacaklardı. _

_Ancak bu özgürlük, o sırada biraz korkutucu görünüyordu. _

_"Nerede olursak olalım, daima ne olacağımızı biliyoruz," diye devam etti James. "Her zaman dost kalacağız." _

_"Kardeş kalacağız," diye ekledi hemen Peter. _

_"Ne olursa olsun," diye onayladı Remus. _

_"Ne olursa olsun," diye tekrarladı James. "Her zaman birbirimizin yanında yer alacağız." _

_"Sabahın üçünde bile," diye sırıttı Sirius. Uyanmaktan her zaman nefret etmişti, haylazlık yapmak için bile - elbette ki, diğerlerini uyandırması gereken şanslı alçak kendisi olmadığı zamanlarda, ki o zamanlar, pek neşeli olurdu. Ancak James, devam ediyordu, gerçi biraz da endişeli görünüyordu. _

_"Aramızdakilerin gerçekten kelimelere dökülemeyeceğini biliyorum... ama denemeyi düşündüm. Lütfen bu yüzden bana gülmeyin." Tedirgin bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Sadece denemek ve bana ne ifade ettiğinizi anlatmak istedim... bunun için bir şey yazdım." _

_Hepsi ona bakakaldılar. Bir an için, kesinlikle biri konuşmaya başlayıp kaçınılmaz espriyi patlatacakmış gibi göründü (akla hemen "James, okur-yazar olduğunu bile bilmiyordum!" geldi), ama sadece sessizlik oldu. Nasılsa, o anda, her zamanki takılma ve şakaları uygun gelmemişti. Bu bir dostluk, bir sevgi anıydı, pürüzsüzdü - ve onu bir şakayla ucuzlaştırmak, yıllardır yaşamış olduklarının hak ettiği şey değildi. Dört genç, yaşadıklarını kelimelerle ifade etmeyi daha önce hiç denememişlerdi, ama bu son andı – yarın her şeyi değiştirecekti. _

_"Haydi dinleyelim, James," dedi nazik bir şekilde Remus. _

_James tekrar omuzlarını silkti. Utangaç bir gülümsemeyle, "Aslında onu yüksek sesle okumak istemiyorum," diye itiraf etti. Remus'a alması için bir parça kağıt uzattı. Hareketleri, sanki böyle yapmazsa gerekli cesareti bulamamaktan korkuyormuş gibi hızlıydı. "İşte. Sadece oku." _

_Remus gülümseyerek kâğıdı aldı. James'in düzensiz karalamalarıyla sayfaya yazılan kelimeler aklına kazındı, belkemiğinden aşağıya doğru inen bir ürperti hissetti. Bir an için, dünya durdu sanki. Dostlukları her zaman tanımların ötesinde olmuştu, şu ana dek. James nasıl olduysa onların arasındaki dostluğun özünü kelimelere taşımış ve bu güzel kelimeleri bir şekilde kâğıda dökmüştü. Belki bir başkası, bu kısa şiirin ardındaki anlamı anlayamazdı, fakat Remus anlamıştı. Mısraların arasında gezinen saf duyguyu hissedebiliyordu. _

_Kâğıdı iki kez okuduktan sonra derin bir soluk alarak onu Peter'a verdi. Remus, Peter'ın yüzündeki hafif şüpheli ifadenin, anlayışa doğru değişmesini izledi ve sarışın arkadaşının gözlerinin sayfanın üzerinde tekrar tekrar gezindiğini gördü. Peter'ın yüzünde yavaş yavaş bir gülümseme belirdi ve kâğıdı, gri gözlerindeki neredeyse rahatsız edici olan keskin bir bakışla alan Sirius'a uzattı. Sirius Peter'den daha hızlı okudu ve gözleri sayfanın üzerinde uçarcasına dolaştı. Eğer Remus onu bu kadar iyi tanımasaydı, Sirius'un kâğıtta yazanları zaten bildiğinden kuşkulanırdı - ama James'in yüzündeki endişeli ifade bu şüpheyi doğmadan öldürdü. Hayır, bu sadece James'in yoğun çabasının bir ürünüydü ve Remus, arkadaşının bu iş için kendi kalbindekileri döktüğünü biliyordu. Mükemmeldi. _

_"Mükemmel," diye fısıldadı Sirius bitirdiği zaman, bilmeden Remus'un düşüncelerini dile getirerek. _

_"Bu biziz," diye onayladı Peter. _

_Remus başını salladı. "Harika iş çıkarmışsın, James." _

_"Gerçekten beğendiniz mi?" diye sordu James yavaşça. Remus onu bu kadar gergin görmeyeli yıllar oluyordu (aslında sadece bir kez görmüştü, beşinci sınıfın sonunda, James artık Lily Evans'a pikniğe gitmeyi teklif edecek cesareti bulduğu zaman), ve eğer bu an, hepsine çok şey ifade ediyor olmasaydı, komik sayılabilirdi. Ama hayatında ilk kez, normalde oldukça güzel konuşan Remus Lupin, neler hissettiğini anlatmaya çalışırken, kelimeler yetersiz kalıyordu. _

_"Mükemmel, James," siye yanıtladı Sirius onun yerine, kâğıdı arkadaşına geri vererek. Yüzünde yumuşak bir gülümseme vardı. "Gerçekten öyle. Bizim aramızdaki bağlantıyı nasıl tanımlayacağımı hiç hayal edememiştim-'arkadaş' yeterince güçlü bir kelime değil. Biz kardeşiz, gerçekten, çünkü dediğin gibi önemli olan kan bağı değil. Ama ben yeterince şairane anlatamıyorum ya da kelimelerle aram bunu anlatacak kadar iyi değil. Sen yaptın ve sana nasıl teşekkür edeceğimi bilemiyorum." _

_James bakakaldı; Remus ve Peter de öyle yaptı. Sirius'un gülmesine ve dalga geçmesine öyle alışkındılar ki, bazen onun, arkadaşların-daha doğrusu kardeşlerin en sadığı olduğunu unutabiliyorlardı. James yavaşça gülümsedi. _

_"Teşekkürden bahsetmişken," dedi yavaşça Peter, "Size bu yıllar boyunca bana yardım ettiğiniz için yeterince teşekkür ettiğimi sanmıyorum... Eğer başka bir binada olsaydım ne halde olacağımı hayal etmek bile istemiyorum. Siz bana düşünebildiğimden daha fazlası olabileceğimi gösterdiniz." _

_Yine bir sessizlik oldu; bu aslında rahatsız edici değildi, fakat bu kez hepsi için biraz tuhaftı. Dördü ne kadar yakın olsalar da, tehlikeyi göze alarak duygularını açığa vurmaya alışık değildiler. Daha çok zekâlarına dayanarak iletişim kurarlardı, diğerlerinin hislerini, daha o söylemeden anlamaya alışmışlardı. Genç birer delikanlıydılar, duygularını özgür bırakmak için fazla "sert"tiler-ama o anda, bunun bir önemi yoktu. O anda önemli olan, o anın son olmasıydı ve birlikte olmalarıydı. O zaman bile, bu açıklık tuhaf hissetmelerine yol açıyordu, ne kadar doğru olursa olsun. Ancak James sorunları çözmekte hep çok iyiydi. Hafifçe sırıttı. "Dostlar bunun içindir, Kılkuyruk." _

_Fakat Remus yutkundu. Asla yeterince konuşmadıkları, ama paylaşmak zorunda oldukları bir şey daha vardı. Kalbinin göğsünde attığını hissederek, cesaretini kaybetmeden önce konuşması gerektiğine karar verdi. "Ve dostluktan söz etmişken..." dedi yumuşak ve titremesine engel olmaya çalıştığı bir sesle. "Ben de size teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Dostum olduğunuz için teşekkür ederim. Biliyorsunuz, çoğu insan bunu yapmazdı." _

_Nedenini söylemesine gerek yoktu. _

_"Ama biz buyuz, Aylak," dedi yumuşak bir sesle Sirius. Elini uzatıp Remus'un elini tuttu. "Dostuz." _

_"Kardeşiz." James elini onların ellerinin üzerine koydu. _

_Peter'ın eli diğer üçüne katıldı. "Sonuna kadar sadık." _

_"Sonuna kadar," dediler hep birlikte. _

_Bir kez daha sessizlik oldu ve Remus gözlerinden yaşların akmak üzere olduğunu hissetti. Bu sihirli bir şeyin sonuydu-ve aynı zamanda başka bir şeyin başlangıcıydı, yarın, her şeyi değiştirecekti. Çocukluktaki ve Hogwarts'taki kaygısız günleri sona ermişti. Dünya onları bekliyordu ve önlerindeki yollar onları ayrı yerlere götürecekti. Geleceğin neler getireceğini söylemek mümkün değildi ve bu andan sonra, bir garanti verilemezdi. Ama ne olursa olsun, daima dost, kardeş kalacaklardı, sonuna dek. _

_Huzurlu bir dinginlik içinde oturup, her biri geçmişi düşünürken, Remus boğazında bir yumru hissetti. Bazen diğerlerini ezelden beri tanıyormuş gibi hissederdi, ama bazen de dün gibi hatırladığı anlar olurdu -Hogwarts Ekspresi'nde karşılaştıkları kader anı ya da Sirius, James ve Peter'ın, onun bir kurt adam olduğu gerçeğiyle yüzleştikleri an... ve buna aldırış etmemeleri. Beşinci yılda, arkadaşlarının onun için animagus oldukları ilk geceyi hatırladı, anlaşılmanın verdiği harika duyguyu ve onun gerçekte ne olduğunu bilen arkadaşlara sahip olmanın mutluluğunu. İsabetli eşek şakalarını ve Filch'in Çapulcu Haritası'na el koyduğu zamanki gibi felaketleri hatırlayabiliyordu... ve gelecek ona nasıl bir yol çizerse çizsin, asla unutmayacağı arkadaşlarının elini tutarak, dördüncü kattaki gizli geçitte sessizce oturdukları bu anı daima hatırlayacağını biliyordu. _

_Hep birlikte ayağa kalkıp sessizce ayrılmaya karar verdikleri ana kadar, ne kadar süre geçtiğini asla bilemeyecekti. Ancak, tam Peter geçidin başlangıcına vardığı anda, Sirius elini kaldırarak onları durdurdu. _

_"Bir fikrim var" dedi ani bir dürtüyle, mavi gözleri parlıyordu. Kimse bir tepki veremeden, gidip kâğıdı James'in elinden aldı, asasını kaldırdı. Kısa bir süre sonra, James'in şiiri, sonsuza dek kalacağı duvara kazınmıştı. Sirius arkadaşlarına dönüp kâğıdı geri verdi. Yüzünde ağırbaşlı bir gülümseme vardı. _

_"Unutma ihtimalimize karşı." _

Remus aniden durdu. Kalbi sıkıştı. Unutmamıştı, ama hatırlamak istiyordu... Okul müdürü, daha kararı bilinç düzeyine bile ulaşmadan geri döndü ve uzun adımlarla, ona yol vermek için yavaş hareket eden merdivenin basamaklarını hızla çıktı. Ne de olsa okul müdürü olmanın avantajları vardı -şato ona karşı daha uysal davranıyordu. Kısa ve hızlı bir yürüyüşten sonra dördüncü kattaki aynanın önündeydi ve daha önce hissettiği bitkinlik yok olmuştu. Her adımda başka bir anıyı hatırlıyordu, ama sonunda tanıdık bir koridora döndü ve hedefine ulaştı. Aynanın önünde bir saniye durdu ve James, Peter ve Sirius ile birlikte Filch'ten veya onun can sıkıcı kedisinden kaçmak için ya da ödev yapmaları gereken saatlerde Hogsmeade'e gizlice gitmek için geçide daldıkları zamanları hatırladı. _Bir zamanlar, _diye düşündü kendi kendine, _her şeye sahiptik. _

Okul müdürü, asasını kaldırarak parolayı söyledi. _"Abscondum_."

Ayna kenara doğru açıldı ve Remus geçide adım attı. Buraya gelmeyeli yıllar olmuştu-ama tünelin halinden, başka birinin geldiği anlaşılıyordu. Muhtemelen Weasley ikizleriydi- bunu yanlarına bırakmazdı; her zaman başlarını derde sokarlardı -ama orada okul müdürü olarak bulunmuyordu şimdi. Eşek şakaları ve kurallara uymamak, şu anda bir önem taşımıyordu. Sadece bu gece, burada, Aylak olarak duruyordu. Sadece bir kez daha.

Arkasından kapanan aynanın yumuşak tıkırtısına aldırmadı, yüzünü duvarın uzak tarafına doğru çevirdi. Bir an için, kalbi göğsünde sıkışır gibi oldu ve orada olmayabileceğinden korktu, ama Remus karanlıkta gözlerini kısarken bir şeyi fark edebildi. Asasını kaldırıp ışık için bir büyü mırıldanırken James'in şiirinin önünde duruncaya kadar yaklaştı. Çok uzun zamandır, o geceden beri, buraya gelmemişti, tam mezuniyetten önceydi, ama şimdi eski duyguları onu tekrar sarmıştı. Güçlükle yutkunarak kelimeleri okudu:

**Gerçek dostluk, asla gerçekten ölmez,****  
****Ve aileyi kan bağı belirlemez****  
****Kopmayan bağlarla sağlamlaşır****  
****Dertlerle ve acıyla güçlenip, sınanır****  
****Bizi kardeş yapan budur ve böyle kalacağız****  
****Sonuna kadar birbirimize sadığız****  
****Ne olursa olsun bu andan sonra****  
****Hep şükredeceğim, sahip olduğum için böyle dostlara **

James bu sözcükleri Sirius'un cenazesinde ve daha sonra Sirius'un kayboluşunun her yıldönümünde, gelecek onları nereye götürürse götürsün, üç çapulcu tekrar bir araya geldikleri zaman tekrarlamıştı. James şiiri yazdığı zaman, Remus, sayılarının bu kadar zalim bir şekilde azalacağını asla düşünmediğini biliyordu-ama bu olmuştu. Sirius'a olmuştu. Remus derin bir nefes almaya çalıştı, ama göğsünden tuhaf bir çınlama sesi çıktı. Hatırlamak hala onun için bir işkenceydi. Kaybı ve acısı hala canını yakabiliyordu. Dudağını kederle hafifçe ısırdı ve sonra yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme belirdi. James'in sözlerinin altında Sirius'un eklediği sözcükler vardı.

**AYLAK KILKUYRUK PATİAYAK ÇATALAK **

Remus aniden gözyaşlarıyla dolan gözlerini kırpıştırarak yazıtın yanına diz çöktü. Düşünmeksizin asasını sol eline aldı ve titreyen parmaklarıyla üçüncü isme dokundu. Kurtadam derin bir nefes aldı.

"Unutmayacağım, Patiayak," diye fısıldadı. "Hiçbirimiz unutmayacağız."

_Çeviren: lunatic_


	7. Bölüm 6: Muzipler Birliği

**Altıncı Bölüm:** Muzipler Birliği

Haftalar akıp gitti. Sınıftan sınıfa geçmekten, yeni arkadaşlarından ve ailesine her gün mektup yazmaktan, Harry'nin nefes almaya bile zor vakti oluyordu. Trendeki kaza, onu, Hermione'yi ve Ron'u birbirlerine bağlamıştı ve çoğu profesör, onlardan yapışık üçüzler olarak bahsediyordu. Snape tabi ki üçünden de nefret ediyordu, ama babası ve İksir Ustasının, birbirleriyle kibarca konuşmaktansa tükürmeyi tercih edeceğini bilen Harry'den, daha çok nefret ediyordu. Bazen Ron'un gerçekten haklı olup olmadığını düşünüyordu, bu sümüklü Slytherin sorumlusu, bir Ölüm Yiyende olması gereken herşeye sahipmiş gibi görünüyordu. Diğer profesörlerse iyiydi, sadece Profesör Fletcher kendi binasındakilerden bile uzak duruyordu. Hogwarts'taki herkes elbette Profesör Fletcher'ın geçmişini biliyordu ve yorum yapmaya cesaret edecek kimse yoktu -hatta Ron'un deyimiyle 'küçük Ölüm Yiyenler kulübü' başkanı olan, üst sınıflardan Marcus Flint bile ona saygılı davranıyordu. Belki bunun Fletcher'ın yüzünün sağ tarafındaki üçlü yarayla ya da belki de sadece su götürmez yeteneği ve gücüyle ilgisi olabilirdi ama Harry, Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü'nün mesafeli tavrını önemsemiyordu. Bu sadece şatoda gizlice gezmeyi daha da kolaylaştırıyordu.

Ailesinin ona anlattığı hikayeler _kesinlikle _bir pastadaki krema gibiydi. Babasının en iyi arkadaşlarından birinin, bir dönemdeki en çok ceza alma rekoruna sahip olduğunu (Harry'nin babası sadece 2 cezayla kaybetmişti) bilmesine rağmen, Harry asla bu rekoru gölgede bırakma isteği duymuyordu. Daha ziyade başını belaya sokmadan bol bol eğlenmeye çalışıyordu. Bunun babasının diğer en iyi arkadaşlarından birini, aynı zamanda da Hogwarts Müdürünü, (Şanslıydı ki bunu diğer öğrenciler fark etmemişti, çünkü Harry Remus'un asla öğrenci kayıracağını düşünmüyordu ama Malfoy gibi kazmalar işleri asla böyle görmezdi) üzmemesini umuyordu ama bunu kendi yoluyla, umursamazca yapacaktı.

En iyi tarafı, kendi binasının Quidditch takımında oynamasına izin verilen tek birinci sınıfın kendisi olmasıydı ve bunun nedeni yeteneğinden başka bir şey değildi. Harry, yürümeye başladığı günden beri Quidditch oynuyordu elbette, ama babası gibi Kovalayıcı değildi. Hayır, o Arayıcı olarak harika övgüler almıştı ve bu tamamen kendi becerisiydi. Hogwarts'da Quidditch oynamak farklıydı ama bunu da eskisi kadar seviyordu; her ne kadar, cumartesi akşamları, Remus'un evinde, babası, annesi, Remus ve Peter'la oynamaya benzemese de... Madam Hooch ilk seferde Harry'nin yeteneğini fark etmişti ve Profesör Fletcher'la, sonunda Harry'nin Gryffindor takımında Arayıcı olmasıyla sonuçlanacak olan konuşmayı yapmıştı. Hayat, Harry'nin hemen karara vardığı gibi, harikaydı.

Şimdi de, aradığı şeyi bir bulabilseydi...

"Eski bir parşömen parçasına benziyor," dedi Harry sessizce Ron ve Hermione'ye. Gryffindor masasının uzak ucunda oturuyorlardı ve birkaç boş iskemle, onları, diğer sınıf arkadaşlarından ve meraklı kulaklardan uzak tutuyordu.

"O halde, bu şeyi önemli yapan ne?" diye merak etti Ron. Bir aydan daha az bir süredir arkadaştılar ama birbirlerinin akıllarını çok iyi okuyabiliyorlardı ve Ron bu bakışı tanıyordu. Üçlü, Fred ve George'u haftalardır muziplik yaparken izliyorlardı ve artık onlar da işe ellerini atmak istiyordu (en azından Harry ve Ron istiyordu, Hermione'nin biraz iknaya ihtiyacı vardı ama, uzun vadede onu da kazanacaklardı).

"Sadece eski bir parşömen parçasından ibaret değil," dedi Harry muzipçe gülümseyerek. "O bir harita. Yalnızca, eski bir parşömen parçası gibi duruyor."

"Bir haritanın bir harita gibi görünmemesini nasıl sağlayabilirsin ki?" diye kaşlarını çattı Ron. Hermione onu dürttü.

"Çok açık, Ron. Büyülü."

Ron gözlerini yuvarladı. "Tabii ki büyülü. Ben sadece nasıl _çalıştığını _merak ediyorum."

"İyi," diye homurdandı Hermione.

"Her neyse," diye iç çekti Harry, yine ikisinin atışmaya başlamasına engel olmak için. "Onun adı Çapulcu Haritası. Tam olarak nasıl çalıştığını bilmiyorum... ama var olduğunu biliyorum. Ve tüm Hogwarts'ı gösterdiğini biliyorum... gizli geçitlerle birlikte."

Ron'un gözleri ışıldadı ama Hermione kaşlarını çattı.

"Yeterince belaya bulaşmadık mı?" diye sordu iğneleyerek.

"Macera duygun nerede, Hermione?" diye karşı çıktı Ron.

Harry sırıttı ve ekledi, "Daha hiç ceza almadık."

"Daha dün bize bağırdılar," diye itiraz etti Hermione.

"Profesör Snape sayılmaz," diye karşılık verdi Ron.

"Haydi, Hermione. Sen de şatoyu keşfetmek istediğini biliyorsun," dedi tatlılıkla Harry. "Hayatımız boyunca hiç görmediğimiz şeyleri düşün. Büyük ihtimalle yıllardır kimsenin girmediği odalar vardır."

"Bunu Tarih dersi olarak gör, ama daha eğlencelisi," diye devam etti Ron.

"Ben zaten Tarih dersinin seviyorum," diye iç çekti Hermione. "Siz ikiniz hiç vazgeçmez misiniz?"

"Hayır." diye güldü Harry.

"Bizi sevdiğini biliyorsun," deyip sırıttı Ron.

"Neden size uyduğumu bilmiyorum..." İşte bu! diye düşündü Harry sevinçle. Hakkında bu kadar şey duyduğu (ama babasının dediği gibi 'sürprizleri' bozmamak için yeterince duymadığı) şatoda ilk macerasına ve keşfine çıkacaktı, ama bunu arkadaşları olmadan yapmak istemiyordu. Sonunda Hermione pes etmişti. "Öyleyse bu haritayı nerede bulacağız?"

"Sorun bu," diye itiraf etti Harry. "Bilmiyorum."

Hermione kızgınlıkla baktı, Harry emindi ki, kız şimdi kendilerine _ait_ olmayan bir şeyi kullanmak hakkında bir nutuk çekmeye başlayacaktı, ama Ron, sadece daha çok gülümsemişti. Cevabı da hemen geldi.

"Fred ve George. Onlar bilir."

* * *

O akşam üçlü, ikizleri Gryffindor Ortak Salonunda sıkıştırdı. Beş öğrenci, ateşin yanında yalnız ve neredeyse fark edilmeden oturuyordu - Percy ne yaptıklarını sormuştu elbette, ama Hermione'nin masum gülüşü onu kolayca atlatmalarını sağladı. Hermione, asla sorun yaratmazdı, bu sayede Sınıf Başkanı, başka hiç bir şey sormadan, kızın Fred ve George'un Muska ödevlerine yardım ettiğini söylemesine inanarak uzaklaştı. Büyük Weasley portre deliğinden kaybolunca ikizler şaşırarak gülümsedi.

"Sen bizim yeni en iyi arkadaşımızsın, Hermione," dedi George kıkırdayarak.

"Sana _inanıyor_," diye neşeyle ekledi Fred.

Hermione kızgınlıkla bakmaya çalıştı ama Harry onun hafifçe pembeleştiğini düşünüyordu. İnsanın arkadaşları olması güzeldi ve Ron'un ağabeyleri de bu yolda hızla ilerliyordu. Ama sonra ikizler ciddileşti ve Fred devam etti. "Peki, Harry, bizimle ne hakkında konuşmak istiyordun? Ron haylazlık yapmakla ilgili birşeyler ima etti."

"Şeyi merak ediyordum," dedi Harry derin bir nefes alarak, "Çapulcu Haritası'nı hiç duyup duymadığınızı..."

"Neyi?" diye sordu hemen George, Fred de küçük bir çocuk gibi fazla hızlı cevap verirken.

"Hayır."

Harry tek kaşını kaldırdı. Önceden emin değildi, ama inkar etme konusundaki hızları onları ele vermişti. Kaçırmayacakları kadar tatlı bir alayla konuştu. "Gerçekten mi?"

İki çift yeşil göz Harry'nin biraz önceki blöflerini yakaladığının farkında olarak onu çok yakından süzdü. Bir dakikalığına konuyu tehlikeli sulardan uzaklaştıracaklarmış gibi göründü ama ne oldukları önemli değildi, Weasley ikizlerinden hiçbiri aptal değildi. Rahatsız bir dakika boyunca Harry'i süzen Weasley ikizleri daha sonra boş ortak salona ihtiyatlı bakışlar attı. Sonunda, Fred tekrar konuştu.

"Bilmek istediğim şey Harry, haritayı nasıl duydun. Biz Lee'den başka kimseye haritadan bahsetmedik ve onun da sana söylemediğini biliyorum."

"Sizinle bir anlaşma yapacağım," diye güldü Harry. "Eğer Çapulcu Haritası'nı görebilirsem size hakkında bildiğim her şeyi anlatacağım."

İkizler birbirlerine baktılar ve Harry, onların uzun zamandır bildiği harita hakkında onun ne bildiğini merak ettiklerini anladı. Aralarındaki bir dakikalık sessiz iletişim bittiğinde Fred omuz silkti. George onayladı. "Gidip getireceğim."

Birkaç dakika sonra George, elinde paçavraya benzeyen bir parşömenle geri döndü ve Harry kalbinin zevkle attığını hissetti. Çapulcu Haritası'yla ilgili yıllardır çok şey duymuştu ama onu hiç görmemişti. Neredeyse Hogwarts'ın çok eski tarihinden kalmışa benziyordu. George bir şey söylemeden haritayı gülümseyerek alan Harry'e uzattı. Bunun bir test olduğunu biliyordu ama önemsemedi. Aslında ikizlerin neden haritayı bu kadar iyi sakladıklarını anlıyordu -tam anlamıyla paha biçilmez bir inciydi. Asasını cübbesinin iç cebinden çıkartıp kaldırdı, yüzündeki sırıtmayı silmeye çalışıyordu. Gerçekten Çapulcu Haritası'nı elinde tuttuğuna inanamıyordu! Harry asasının ucunu dikkatle haritaya doğrulttu.

_"Bütün ciddiyetimle yemin ederim ki, hayırlı bir şey düşünmüyorum." _Hemen haritada yazılar belirmeye başladı, çizgiler birbiri ardına oluşup güzel hünerle yapılmış haritayı ortaya çıkartıyordu ve başında, orada olacağını bildiği kelimeler yazıyordu. Gülümsemesine engel olacak hiçbir umut yoktu şimdi, kendisine hâkim olamıyordu. Ama ona dumur olmuşçasına bakan George'a haritayı geri uzatırken kahkahalarla gülmesine engel oldu.

"Nasıl yapacağını nerden bildin?" diye sordu Fred. "Bizim bunu bulmamız haftalarımızı almıştı!"

"Kolay." diye gülümsedi Harry. "Babam Çatalak."

"NE?" diye güçlükle soludu ikisi. Fred şoktan neredeyse yere düşecekti, George da o kadar hızla ayağa kalkmıştı ki Çapulcu Haritasını elinden düşürdü ve yere çarpmadan önce yakalamak zorunda kaldı. Ron ve Hermione bile ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu; kayıp haritayı gerçekten bulacaklarına emin olmadan bunu onlara da söylemek istememişti. Şimdi hepsi çok heyecanlanmıştı ve en azından Harry, Ron'un tüm olasılıkları gözünde canlandırdığını tahmin edebiliyordu. Ama Harry sadece ciddiyetle onayladı.

"Senin baban...?" diye başladı George.

"Çatalak mı? Çatalak'ı tanıyor musun?" dedi Fred aşırı heyecanla. "Ve diğerlerini?"

"Evet," diye cevapladı. "Babam ve onun arkadaşları haritayı altıncı senelerinde yaptı."

İkizler birbirlerine aşırı bir heyecanla baktı. George tekrar yerine oturdu. "Bize diğerlerini anlat."

"Şey, bu en iyi tarafı," diye cevapladı Harry sırıtarak. " Kılkuyruk, babamın arkadaşı Peter Pettigrew. Sihir Bakanlığında çalışıyor."

Ron hemen onayladı. "Babam onu tanıyor. O, Uluslararası Sihirsel İşbirliği Bölümü'nün başkan yardımcı, değil mi?"

"Evet. Ama şunu duyun... Aylak, Profesör Lupin."

"NE?" dedi bu sefer üç Weasley birden ama Hermione mantıklıca cevapladı.

"Bu imkânsız. O, Okul Müdürü, Harry."

Harry güldü. "İmkansız değil. Aslında Remus -ups, Profesör Lupin- benim babamın en iyi arkadaşlarından biri. O ve Peter, bana bundan ilk bahseden kişilerdi. Unutmayın ki bu, Profesör Lupin, Okul Müdürü olmadan önceydi. Şimdi bunu bilmemi istediğini sanmıyorum." Kıs kıs güldü. "Siz ikinizin, buna sahip olduğunu biliyor mu?"

"Sanmıyorum," diye cevapladı George düşünceli düşünceli.

"Ama onu kandırmak inanılmaz zor," diye ekledi Fred.

"Patiayak kim?" diye sordu George ve Harry ilk kez Remus ona haritadan bahsederkenki yüz ifadesini hatırladı ve büyük bir hüzün hissetti. Ve çok az hatırladığı ama ailesini derinden etkileyen eski zamanların kederini hatırladı.

"Patiayak Sirius Black'ti," dedi sessizce. "Benim vaftiz babamdı."

"Dı?" Ron, farkı en hızlı anlayandı.

Harry onayladı. "O, ben bebekken annele babamın Sır Tutucusuydu. Voldemort onu yakaladı ve öldürdü." Bir süre sessiz kaldı. "Sirius'u pek hatırlayamıyorum," dedi yumuşakça gülmeye çalışarak. Bu üzücüydü, Harry ne kadar babasının eski arkadaşını hatırlamasa da her zaman, babasında ve diğer Çapulcularda Sirius'un kaybının bıraktığı derin boşluğu fark ediyordu. Harry sadece kaybettiği vaftiz babasıyla ilgili çok küçük anlar hatırlıyordu ama beyni her zaman gülen, mutlu ve arkadaşlarını uğurlarında ölecek kadar seven bir adam olarak resmediyordu - ve asla ihanet etmemiş bir adam. Harry hayatına Sirius Black'e borçlu olduğunu biliyordu ve onu hatırlamayı çok isterdi.

"Ama bazen annem ve babam ondan bahseder. Buradayken birçok belaya bulaşmış... Profesör Lupin, onun hala, bir dönemde en çok cezaya kalma rekorunun sahibi olduğunu söylüyor."

Fred ve George ciddiyetle onayladı. George cevapladı, "Bu, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in hesabını vermesi gereken bir başka şey."

"Evet," diye onayladı Ron yavaşça ve hepsi sessiz bir dakikayı paylaşırken, Harry onların ne düşündüklerini biliyordu. Savaşta sevdiği birini kaybetmemiş olan çok az büyücü ailesi vardı ve Weasley'ler istisna değildi. İki yıl önce Seherbaz Charlie Weasley, kim oldukları belirlenemeyen Ölüm Yiyenlerin elinde öldürüldü. Katili asla yakalanmadı.

"Şey," dedi sonunda Fred biraz zorlamayla. "Bize harita hakkında söylediklerin için teşekkürler Harry. Başarımızı kime borçlu olduğumuzu bilmek güzel." İkizler kalkmaya başladı ama Harry gülümsedi. Aklına bir fikir gelmişti; boşu boşuna bir Çapulcunun oğlu değildi.

"Bu başarıyı iyice büyütmek ister misiniz?" diye sordu.

Fred ve George birbirleriyle bakıştılar ve yeniden oturdular. "Dinliyoruz."

"Size ittifak teklif ediyorum," diye cevapladı Harry. "Sizin haritanız ve okul hakkındaki bilgilerinize ek olarak babamın bana anlattıkları. Siz ikinize ek olarak biz üçümüz - yenilmez olacağız."

İkizler biraz düşünceli baktılar. Fred yavaşça cevapladı "Hiç yıllar arası muzipler grubu kurulmadı."

"O zaman bu ilk olsun," diye sırıttı Ron. Harry bu fikri arkadaşlarıyla daha önce paylaşmamıştı (her şeyden önce şimdi düşünmüştü, bu dakikanın golü olarak adlandırılabilirdi) ama Ron aşırı hevesliydi. Ama George daha tedbirliydi.

"Sizin, bizden daha çok şey bildiğiniz konusunda şüpheliyim," dedi.

"Şamarcı Söğüt'ü nasıl durduracağımızı biliyorum"

Fred ıslık çaldı ama Hermione kimse cevaplayamadan karşı çıktı. "Harry bu iyi bir fikir değil," dedi. "Bulaşacağımız onca belayı düşünsene."

İkizler Hermione'ye ters ters baktılar ama Harry daha ağzını açamadan Ron cevapladı. "Malfoy ve yardakçılarına her şeyi ödetebileceğini düşün Hermione."

"Ve ben yakalanmayı düşünmüyorum," diye ekledi Harry. İki grubu birleştirme fikri çok çekiciydi ama bunu diğer arkadaşı olmadan yapmak istemiyordu. Hermione tereddüt etti - Malfoy ve diğerleri onu tren yolculuğundan beri zor duruma düşürüyorlardı (giderek artan Profesör Snape'in cesaretlendirmeleriyle tabi ki) ve Harry, bunun Hermione'yi nasıl incittiğini biliyordu. Harry, intikam almanın ona iyi geleceğinden emindi - ama George kahkaha attı.

"Her zaman yakalanırsın. Eninde sonunda."

"Ama merak etme bu o kadar da kötü değil," diye garanti verdi Fred ona.

Harry sırıttı. "Benim sahip olduğum şeyle değil."

"Sen delisin," diye cevapladı Fred. "Babanın sana Hogwarts'la ilgili söylediği şeylerin bir önemi yok, bu olacak. Her zaman işler yolunda gitmez, haritayla olsa da."

"Babam bana sadece bilgi vermedi," dedi Harry. "Bana bir Görünmezlik Pelerini verdi."

Herkes ona baktı. Fred tekrar ıslık çaldı. "Lafımı geri alıyorum..."

"Tüm olasılıkları bir düşünsene..." diye onayladı George.

"Öyleyse anlaştık mı?" Ron'un gülümsemesi yüzünü neredeyse ikiye ayıracaktı. Hatta Hermione bile artık gülümsüyordu.

"Bir şartla," dedi George. "Lee de işin içinde. Onsuz olsaydık, yaramazlıklarımızın yarısını bile yapamazdık."

"Altı, kulağa hoş geliyor," dedi Ron.

"Altı, kulağa harika geliyor," dedi Hermione zevkle. Harry tekrar gülümsedi. Bazen onun dışarıda tutulduğunu biliyordu hatta Ron ve Harry'nin güveniyle bile, ama diğerlerinin onu kabul ettiğini görmek güzeldi - aslında Ron'un ağabeylerinin bunu yapacaklarından hiç kuşkusu olmamıştı. Hermione hala, büyücülerin yarısının ona çöpmüş gibi baktıkları bu dünyaya alışmaya çalışıyordu ve herkesin öyle olmadığını hatırlaması iyiydi.

"Bir isme ihtiyacımız var," dedi Fred birdenbire.

"Çapulcuların kapılmış olması çok kötü," diye onayladı Ron. "Oldukça ilham verici."

"Buldum," diye sırıttı George birden. "Biz Kaçak'lar olacağız - Karıştıran Ama Çaktırmayan Arkadaşlar Klubü!"

* * *

"Ve oradaydım, Alman Başbakanı'nı büyünün gerçekten var olduğuna ikna etmeye çalışıyordum," diye güldü Peter. "Zavallı adam bu işte daha yeni -eskisi bir kalp krizi geçirdi- ve onların Sihir Bakanı o kadar yoğun ki, Muggle başkanını bırak, _beni bile _görecek çok az zaman bulabiliyor. Zeki bir büyükelçi olarak onunla görüşmeyi teklif ettim -bu, şimdiye kadarki en zekice fikrim değildi, hatırlatayım- neredeyse tutuklanıp 'suçlu deliler evi' adı verilen bire yere atılıyordum."

Lily'nin kaşları kalktı ama James güldü. "Bu yakışır."

"Ne yaptın, Peter," diye sordu Lily, bir saniyeliğine kocasına kötü bir bakış attıktan sonra.

"Zavallı adam korumalarına bağırıp duruyordu, İngiliz casus hakkında bir şeyler söylüyordu -yani sizin de anlamış olduğunuz gibi, iribaş bir paranoyaktı- haliyle, hızlı hareket etmeliydim ben de. Onlardan biri odaya daldı ve beni tutmaya çalıştı ve o sırada yapabileceğim tek şey, fareye dönüşmekti. Ve yaptım, sonra da masasının altına saklandım ve onlar da ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştılar. Sonuç olarak her şey yoluna girdi."

"Ve sen animagusluğun iyi bir fikir olmadığını düşünen tek kişiydin, Kılkuyruk," diye yorum yaptı James sırıtarak. "Çok işine yarayan bir fikre dönüştü değil mi?"

Sarışın adam zorla gülümsedi. " En azından _ben _yararlı bir hayvanım - boynuzcukları olan çirkin bir yaratık değil."

"Çatal Boynuz!"

"Ve gizli iş yapma yeteneği yok." Mavi gözleri parıldadı. "Ve ben yasalım. Tamamen yeryüzünde ve dürüst."

"Yasal?" diye nefesini tuttu James. Ela gözleri bir jant kapağı kadar genişledi. "Kaydoldun! Sen _hainsin_!"

Cevabı kahkahaydı. "Tabi ki kaydoldum! Başka ne yapabilirdim, tüm Alman Sihir Bakanlığı ve diğerleri benim animagus olduğumu bilirken ne yapabilirdim? Sen ne yapardın, Çatalak, hepsine Unutturma Büyüsü mü?"

"Şey..." dedi James surat asarak. " Senin _yasallaştığına _inanmıyorum!"

Lily, Peter'ın kahkahasına katıldı ve kocasına rahat koltuğa doğru ittirdi. "Bu kadar hayal kırıklığına uğramış görünme James. Bu senin yaşlılığında sorumlu olduğun bir şey değil."

"Sorumlu?" diye sordu. Bir dakika için James tekrar kendini on altı yaşında hissediyordu, Lily ve Peter'la Godric's Hollow'da oturmak birçok eski anıyı aklına getirmişti. Neredeyse yedinci yıllarına geri dönmüş ve yaklaşan FYBS'lerin aşırı yorucu temposuna biraz ara vermiş olabilirlerdi. Eğer biraz daha konsantre olabilse daha önce defalarca yaptıkları gibi kütüphanede oturup Aritmansi notlarını gözden geçirdiklerini hayal edebilirdi... Ve eğer dikkatli olmasalardı, Madam Pince _sorumsuzca _gürültü yaptıkları için onları azarlamaya gelirdi. Kıkırdadı. "Ne zamandan beri sorumlu oldum ki?"

"Liste yapmamı ister misin?" diye karşılık verdi karısı. James ona bakarak iç çekti - çok güzeldi ve gözlerinde korkunç bir ışık vardı, asla pes etmeyeceğini söyleyen bir ışık.

"Eee, hayır ," diye kabul etti adam. Lily nasıl olsa kazanacaktı. Her zaman kazanırdı.

"Güzel," diye gülümsedi kadın. "Benim her zaman haklı olduğumu fark ettiğine sevindim."

"_Her zaman_?" diye kahkaha attı Peter. "Bir gün gelecek..."

"Peter!" Ona bakmak için döndü Lily ve James kendisinden başka birinin hedef haline geldiğini görünce rahatladı. Kaşlarını çattığında gülmemeye çalıştı. "Ben sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum! Senin _benim _tarafımda olman gerekir!"

"Bir Çapulcu dosta karşı mı? Asla!"

"Vay, bunu ödeyeceksin Peter Pettigrew!" diye bildirdi Lily kraliçe gibi. "Çikolatalı Fransız keki yapmıştım, ama senin bu davranışından sonra hiç de paylaşma eğilimi göstermiyorum..."

"Ah, bu alçakça," dedi James gülerek. Her şeyden önce o bu evde yaşıyordu - ve karısı bakmazken nasıl yemek bulacağını iyi biliyordu. Ama Peter sabahtan Paris'e gitmek zorunda kalırdı.

"Hadi Lily," diye yalvardı küçük adam. "Uslu duracağım, söz veriyorum."

Kadın sertçe parmağını ona doğrulttu. "İyi edersin."

"Hey, ben böyleyim." En etkili gülüşünün takınmaya çalışırken, James ve Lily'i güldürdü.

"Evet, sen böylesin, Peter," diye kabul etti. "Ve sorun da bu!"

"Ben bir sorun bulamadım," diye belirtti James tatlılıkla -ve karnına bir parmak yedi.

"Bana karşı çıkma James Potter, yoksa hiç tatlı yiyemezsin!"

Kıs kıs güldü. "Şüphesiz."

"Nedenmiş?" diye sordu Lily neşeyle.

"Çünkü seni her konuda nasıl kandıracağımı biliyorum," diye yanıtladı James gülerek ve kaşlarını anlamlı anlamlı kaldırdı. Karısının gözlerindeki tanıdık ışıltıyla ödüllendirilmişti ve Lily ona kızgınca bakmaya çalıştığında sadece gülüşü daha da derinleşti.

"Sen şimdi...?"

"Hı hı." James öne doğru eğildi ve Lily tepki veremeden dudaklarını nazikçe öptü. James mırıltıyla devam etti "Bu kazanılmış bir yetenek, gördüğün gibi."

"Aman tanrım. Siz ikiniz, tekrar başlamayın sakın!"

İkisi de büyüyü bozduğu için kızgınca Peter'a döndü ama eski arkadaşları hiç pişmanlık belirtisi göstermiyordu. James'in defalarca gördüğü -daha çok Hogwarts'dayken, ama son yıllarda da yüzlerce gördüğü- anlamlı bakışlarla baktı ve omuz silkti. Peter gözlerini yuvarladı.

"Eğer kırıştırmaya bu kadar niyetliyseniz en azından odadan çıkın," diye devam etti. "Tabi ki keki ortaya çıkarttıktan sonra."

James ve Lily güldü. Bazı şeylerin hiç değişmediğini görmek güzeldi.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	8. Bölüm 7: Borçları Ödemek

**Yedinci Bölüm:****Borçları Ödemek **

Ateşten gelen çağrı Lily'i şaşırttı, _Kadim ve Eski Sihirler_ kitabının solmuş ve yırtılmış kopyasına gömülmüştü adeta. Hızla baktı ve Severus Snape'in yüzünün şöminesinde dans ettiğini gördü. Gülümsedi. "Severus! İksirimi bitirdin mi?"

"Seninle konuşmalıyım, Lily." Soluk yüzü asılmıştı.

"Gelsene o zaman." Severus'u bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlayacak kadar iyi tanıyordu. İçgüdüleri birden harekete geçti ve Lily, arkadaşı zarif bir hareketle ateşten dışarı çıkarken_Kadim ve Eski Sihirler_ kitabını kahve masasının üzerine bırakarak en yeni projesini tamamen unuttu.

"Bana James'in burada olduğunu söyle," dedi hemen Severus.

"Hayır, yarım saat kadar önce çıktı," diye yanıtladı Lily, ona tuhaf bir şekilde bakarak. James ve Severus birlikte çalışmayı öğrenmiş olabilirlerdi ama asla yakın arkadaş olmamışlardı.

Lanet okudu. "Dinle Lily, fazla zamanım yok. Fakat James bir tuzağa doğru gidiyor."

"_Ne?_" Lily ayağa fırladı.

"Nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?"

"Hayır, ben-"

Severus onun sözünü kesti, hızla konuşuyordu. "Londra'da. Ayı Pençesi adlı bir Muggle barında. Karanlık Lord'a karşı casusluk etmek istediğini iddia eden Leora Baddock ile buluşuyor, ama bu bir tuzak. Barda en az yedi Ölüm Yiyen olacak ve onu öldürmek istiyorlar."

"Bir Muggle barında mı?" Lily'nin zihni durmak üzereydi. _Hayır, James değil... James olmasın..._ "Ama öğle vakti... orası insanlarla dolu olacak."

"Lily, Voldemort'un buna aldırmadığını şimdiye kadar öğrenmiş olmalıydın." diye sertçe yanıtladı onu Severus.

"Ne yapmam gerekiyor?" Doğasında bir savaşçı yoktu ama beyni tekrar çalışmaya başlamıştı.

"Arabella'ya git. Ona söyle - ben yapamam. Çok şüpheli görünür. Kimin istersen onun üzerine at. O anlayacaktır."

Lily hemen başını salladı. Anlamıştı. Severus ona gelmekle inanılmaz tehlikeleri göze almıştı - ama Arabella Figg'e gitmek onun için binlerce kez daha kötü olurdu. O Voldemort'un yakın çevresinin bir üyesiydi, kökleri Kara Büyü'ye gömülmüş eski bir ailenin üyesiydi ve uzun süredir Ölüm Yiyen'di; zalim ve kalpsiz Severus Snape'in bu kadar duyarlı olabileceğinden çok az kişi şüphe ederdi. Fakat tehlike devam ediyordu. Son onbir yıldır Yoldaşlık adına aldığı riskler inanılmazdı ve şu anda da yine bir riski daha göze alıyordu. Ve bunu hiç hoşlanmadığı biri için yapıyordu.

"Teşekkür ederim, Severus," dedi yavaşça Lily. Asla ona nedenini sormamıştı ama bazen merak ediyordu. Fakat yüzündeki ifadeyi okuyan arkadaşının yüzünden ani bir gülümsemenin gölgesi hızla geçti.

"Ona ihtiyacımız var," dedi sadece Severus.

Ve sonra bir avuç Uçuç Tozu'nu şömineye serperek Hogwarts'a ve onun gerçekte nasıl biri olduğunu asla anlayamayacak olan öğrencilerle dolu sınıflara döndü.

* * *

James Potter küçük yudumlarla birasını içerken parmaklarıyla hafifçe bardağa vuruyordu. Baddock gecikmişti, ama o sanki dünyada başka önemli hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi içkisine konsantre olmaya çalışıyordu. Bazı Muggle biraları çok iyi oluyor diye düşündü, gözleri barı tarıyor ve neredeyse bilinçsizce tehlikeleri gözlüyordu. Seherbaz Bürosu'nun şefi olarak, sahaya çıkmaması gerekiyordu, ama savaş, Seherbazları çok zorlamıştı. Sayıları çok fazla kalmamıştı, ve üstelik Leora Baddock'u Hogwarts'taki günlerinden tanıyordu. O zamanlar Ravenclaw'daydı ve soyadı Higgins'ti (hatta 5. sınıfta onunla çok kısa bir süre çıkmıştı). Gerçi şimdi soyadı Baddock'tu ve onu birkaç yıl önce Voldemort'un tarafına çekmiş görünen Warren Baddock ile evliydi. James'e gönderdiği kısa mektuba göre, kocasına olan aşkı onu bir süre onların yanında tutmuştu ama artık yeterli olmuyordu.

_Geç olması hiç olmamasından iyidir, sanırım._ İçini çekti. Çoğu masum ve iyi niyetle düşünülmüş olmak üzere, Leora'nın geç kalmasının milyonlarca nedeni olabilirdi, ama şu anda, hiçbiri içini rahatlatmıyordu. Yıllarca Ölüm Yiyenleri kovalamaktan keskinleşen içgüdüleri kafasının içinde alarm zillerini çaldırıyordu. Ters giden bir şey vardı.

Bir şey fena halde ters gidiyordu. James bara tekrar bir göz attı, fakat geç bir öğle yemeği yiyen Muggle'lardan başka bir şey göremedi. Ayı Pençesi'nin Diagon Yolundan veya sihirle ilgili herhangi bir yerden uzak bir buluşma yeri olduğunu düşündü; burada birlikte görülme olasılıkları yok sayılırdı, özellikle de Muggle'larla ilgili her şeyden nefret eden Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından. Öte yandan, ürkütücü bir "bulanık" cadıyla evlenen James, yıllardır asla sahip olmayı beklemediği bir Muggle teknolojisinin rahatlığını yaşıyordu. Hatta kesinlikle Muggle giysilerini ve birasını sevmeye başlamıştı. Aynı zamanda birçok meslektaşında olmayan bir özelliğe sahipti: Başka kültürleri anlayabiliyordu... bu yüzden ona bilgi veren kişilerle her zaman Muggle barlarında buluşurdu. Nasıl araya karışacağını bilirdi.

Ama başka biri bilmiyordu. Gözüne bir hareket takıldı ve James başını belli belirsiz sağa doğru çevirdi. Belli etmeden ona uzak kalan köşedeki adamı inceledi. Uzun saçları kesinlikle Muggle dünyasının tarzı değildi... ve gri spor ceketinin sol tarafından hafifçe dışarı çıkan asası da öyle... Tuhaf büyücünün koyu renk gözleri aniden iki yana gidip geldi ve James onun başka bir adama baktığını gördü - ve üçüncü bir çift göz onun üzerine odaklanırken sırtından aşağı bir ürperti geçtiğini hissetti. İki adam daha bara girdi ve James bunları tanıdı. _Ölüm Yiyenler._ Ve bu ikisinin tam arkasında Leora vardı - bağırıp onu uyarmayı düşündü, fakat ilk adam kadına doğru saygıyla başını eğince, James başına geleni anladı. _Bu bir tuzak. _

Bacaklarını vücudunun altında kıvırırken harekete hazırlandı, eli belli etmeden asasını buldu. Masum Muggle'larla dolu bir bardaydı... blöf mü yapmalı yoksa dövüşmeli miydi? Seçeneği var mıydı? James kalbinin hızla atmaya başladığını hissetti, ama kendini ilk kez tehlikede bulmuyordu ve bu ani adrenalin akışı sadece reflekslerini hızlandırırdı. Altıya karşı bir, durum pek eşit sayılmazdı... Yedi, diye düzeltti James kendi kendine, barın arka tarafındaki bir masada oturan Ölüm Yiyeni fark ederek, stratejik olarak James ile arka kapı arasına yerleşmişti. Şimdi hepsi bilinmeyen bir kaynaktan gelecek sinyali bekleyerek onu gözlüyordu ve hiçbiri dost canlısı görünmüyordu. _Aman ne güzel._

James bara ilk girdiğinde alışkanlıkla masasına giden her giriş ve çıkışı hesaplamıştı. Bilerek odanın ortasında değil, duvara bakan bir masa istemişti, ama şu anda pek işe yaradığı söylenemezdi. Üç kaçış noktası vardı -ön kapı, arka kapı ve karşı duvardaki pencere. James ile bu yolların her biri arasında en az bir Ölüm Yiyen vardı. _Hedef olmayı da pek severim!_ Çözüm zihninde netleşti. Bunu yapmanın temiz ve düzgün bir yolu yoktu ve eğer önce kendisi harekete geçmezse muhtemelen onlar geçecek ve bütün barı, içinde James ile beraber havaya uçurmaya çalışmak gibi aptalca bir şey yapacaklardı. Dudakları bir gülümsemeyle gerildi. Seherbazlığının ilk günlerinden beri, Arabella kafasına bir tek şeyi kazımıştı: Onlar kalabalıksa, sen saldır.

Beklenmeyeni yap.

_"Confundus!" _

Harekete geçmişti, kapının önündeki Ölüm Yiyenlere doğru dönerek gitti ve üçünü yere serdi -James daha güçlü bir şey kullanırdı ama yolunun üzerinde masum Muggle'lar vardı- Unutturucular bu gece mesaiye kalacak, diye düşündü aklı başka yöne kayarak. Barın arkasındaki Ölüm Yiyen beklemek zorundaydı; şimdi onunla uğraşmaya zamanı yoktu. Muggle'lar çığlık atıyordu. James'in asası sonunda Leora ve arkadaşlarına yöneldi. Onlarla daha fazla yer açılacaktı. _"Everbero!"_

Üç Ölüm Yiyen de arkaya doğru kayıverdi, ama James karanlık cadıya daha arkasını bile dönmemişti ki - içgüdüsel olarak kendini yere attı ve masasının parçalandığını duydu. Tahta parçaları havaya savruldu ve etrafına yağarak onu kullanılmamış bir çıraya çevirdi; karmaşadan yuvarlanarak kurtulmaya çalışırken birkaçı üzerinde kaldı, neyse ki yılların deneyimiyle asasını doğru yöne çevirmişti. Sonunda hedefini görebildiğinde daha fazla Muggle çığlık atmaya başlamıştı ve umutsuzca kaçmaya çalışan, kafası karışmış bir işadamı, seherbaza doğru sendeledi, bacakları James'in sağ koluna takıldı ve onun düşmanını görmesini engelledi.  
İşadamı korkunç bir çığlıkla James'in üzerine düştü, göğsündeki hava boşalmış ve onu yere çivilemişti. _Hay lanet._ Bir büyü cızırdadı, artık kendisini saldırıya hazırlaması hiç bir işe yaramazdı.

"_Crucio!_"

Muggle haykırdı ve üst üste nöbetler geçirmeye başladı. James büyünün kendisini hedef alıp, işadamını kazara mı vurduğunu, yoksa adamı bilerek mi vurduğunu bilmiyordu, ama o sırada bunun bir önemi yoktu. Bu hatadan faydalanabilirdi, ama cadının da açıkça fark ettiği gibi, çığlık atan Muggle'ın altında sıkışıp kalmıştı ve dehşete kapılmış adamdan kurtulamıyordu. İşadamının kolları çılgınca sallanıyordu; James başına bir darbe aldı ve adamın altından kurtulmak için debelenirken yıldızları saydı. Midesine inen ani bir dirsek işleri sadece daha da kötüleştirdi ve Seherbaz bir yandan nefes almaya çalışırken bir yandan asasını tutan elini kurtarmaya çalıştı. Çığlıklar kulaklarında çınlıyordu. En sonunda sağ elini adamın vücudunun altından kurtardı ve asasını işadamına doğrulttu.

"_Sersemlet!_" Muggle merhametli bir sessizliğe büründü ve daha önemlisi, artık hareket etmiyordu. James korkmuş cadıya döndü. "_Reducto!_"

Ortalık berbattı ama aldırmadı. Artık cadının da aldırması mümkün değildi, çünkü patlayarak bir daha asla bir şey hissedemeyecek olan yüzlerce küçük parçaya bölünmüştü. James öldürmeyi sevmezdi, ama bazen işi gereği bu kaçınılmaz bir kötülük oluyordu. Savaş böyle bir şeydi -öldürmediklerin ya da yakalamadıkların bir gün sana saldırmak için geri dönerdi- ve pişmanlık duyacak zamanı yoktu. Bilinçsiz işadamını üstünden atıp ayağa kalkarak arka kapıya doğru hızla koşmaya başladığında Muggle'lar çığlık çığlığaydı.

Leora'yı hesaba katmamıştı. Onun önünde duran diğer iki Ölüm Yiyen'i unutmuştu (ikisi de erkekti ve Leora'dan daha yapılıydı). Doğal olarak büyüsünün etkisiyle yıkılmışlardı ama Leora diğerleri gibi bilincini kaybetmemişti -fakat James barın arka kapısına 3 adım kala onun sesini duyana kadar bu aklına gelmemişti, birden tüm dünya sarsıldı, çevresinde bir patlama oldu ve parlak bir ışık onu sardı.

* * *

Biri odasının kapısını çaldı ve Severus Snape içini çekti. Fısıltıyla homurdanarak not vermekte olduğu önündeki 6. sınıf Hufflepuff ödevlerinin üzerinden baktı (üç parşömen rulosundan az olmayacak şekilde "Yaşayan Ölüm İksirinin Geçmişini, Kullanımlarını ve Yanlış Kullanımlarını Anlatın"). Bunun için gerçekten zamanı yoktu. Eğer fark etmemiş gibi yaparsa belki ziyaretçisi uzaklaşırdı... Kapı tekrar vuruldu.

"Ne var?" diye kükredi.

Kapı açıldı ve Mundungus Fletcher göründü, korkmuş görünen yüzündeki ifadeyi okumak mümkün değildi (gerçi bu onu iyi tanıyan ve çok mutsuz olduğunu söyleyebilecek olan Severus için geçerli değildi) ve yanında çok tedirgin görünen Draco Malfoy vardı. Fletcher'ın öfkeyle dans eden gözleri neler olduğunu açığa vuruyordu elbette. Birçok Ölüm Yiyen'i öldüren bir Seherbazın yanında olmasına rağmen, Malfoy durumdan bihaber görünüyordu. Belki de çabuk öfkelenen Biçim Değiştirme profesörünün öfkesinin anlamını kaçıracak kadar aptaldı gerçekten, fakat Severus Draco'nun cidden sadece aldırmadığından şüphe ediyordu. Çocuğun kişiliği hakkında bildiği çok az şey, Malfoy'un varisinin babasına çok benzediğiydi. _Tam şu anda ihtiyacım olan şey_, diye düşündü birden değişerek. _Odamda minyatür bir Lucius._ Severus hissettiği öfkeyi kaşlarını çatmak için kullandı. Malfoy kuşkusuz bu ifadenin Slytherin ve Gryffindor bina başkanları arasındaki gerilimden olduğunu düşünecekti.

Aslında, ikisi birbirlerine büyük saygı duyuyorlardı. Snape arkadaş edinmekle ilgilenmezdi, ama eğer bir liste yapacak olsaydı, Dung tepeye yakın bir yerlerde olurdu. İyi bir adamdı, ve cesurdu -Severus hayatını kurtarmasına yardım ettiğine memnundu. _En son hayat kurtarma çabamın da işe yaramış olduğunu umut edebilirim sadece_, diye düşündü kederle. Hogwarts'ta beklemek işkencelerin en kötüsüydü - Voldemort'a açıkça karşı gelmeyi, James Potter gibi adamların her gün yaptığı gibi savaşmayı tercih ederdi, ama üstlendiği rol buna engel oluyordu. Yaptığı şeyin doğru olduğunu ve amaçları için çok önemli olduğunu biliyordu, ama yaşadığı kısıtlamalar bazen kendini çok önemsiz hissettiriyordu.

James'in iyi olduğunu umuyordu. Bir zamanlar birçok nedenle Potter'dan nefret etmişti, ama en büyük neden kişiliklerinin ve arkadaşlarının farklı olmasıydı. Slytherinlerin Gryffindorlardan ve Gryffindorların da Slytherinlerden nefret etmesi doğaldı - ikisi sadece bunun aşırı örnekleri olmuşlardı. Sonra yine, aile geçmişleri de neredeyse bunu salık veriyordu. Potter'ın soyu daima Karanlığın karşısına dikilmişti; Godric Gryffindor'dan önceki günlerde bile, aile bu özelliğiyle ünlüydü. Öte yandan Snape, kadim Karanlık Büyü ailelerinden birinden geliyordu, bedeli ne olursa olsun güç kazanmak isteyen karanlık cadı ve büyücülerle doluydu. Bunun ne kadar yanlış olduğunu anlamak Severus'un uzun bir zamanını almıştı.

Ve genç Malfoy'a bakarken, bunun bazılarının asla öğrenemeyeceği bir ders olduğunu biliyordu. Zihnini dış dünyaya çevirdi ve her zamanki hor görme ifadesini takındı.

"Profesör Fletcher."

"Profesör Snape." Dung daima iyi bir oyuncu olmuştu; sesi neredeyse Snape kadar düşmancaydı. Fletcher'ın geçmişine sahip bir eski Seherbazdan, hiç kimse kanıtlayamamış olmasına karşın, neredeyse tüm Büyücülük dünyasının Ölüm Yiyen olduğundan kuşkulanacağı birine dönüşmesi beklenmezdi.

"Sizin için ne yapabilirim?" dedi Severus.

Dung, Draco'yu odaya sürükledi. "Bay Malfoy benim dersimde Hermione Granger'ın saçını ateşe vermenin eğlenceli olduğuna karar verdiği için bulunuyor. Sizin binanızdan olduğuna göre onunla en iyi siz başa çıkarsınız diye düşündüm."

"Doğru. Onu burada bırakın." Kısa kesmeliydi; Dung bu kabalığın hedefinin kendisi olmadığını anlamıştı.

"Elbette," diye soğukça yanıtladı Biçim Değiştirme profesörü, ve son bir baş selamıyla odadan çıkıp kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Severus, eski "dostunun" çocuğunu inceleyerek bir an bekledi. Malfoy'un çok endişeli görünmediğini fark etti, fakat gözlerinin köşelerindeki minik çizgiler biraz gergin olduğunu gösteriyordu. Güzel. Snape şimdiye kadar küçük Malfoy ile direkt olarak karşılaşmamıştı; bu aralarındaki ilk özel konuşma olacaktı. Bazı bina başkanlarının Hogwarts'a geldikten kısa bir süre sonra tüm birinci sınıflarıyla yüz yüze konuşmayı sevdiğini biliyordu, fakat Severus farklıydı. Slytherin farklıydı. Önce uzaktan gözlemeyi tercih ederdi ve gözleyerek neler öğrenebileceğine bakardı.

Altı haftalık gözlem ve iksir dersleri, içgüdüleriyle birleşince, ona Draco'nun bir başka Lucius olduğunu, sadece daha genç ve daha az bozulmuş olduğunu göstermişti.

Çocuk tedirgin görüntüsünden sıyrıldı ve Severus'un antik tahta masasının karşısındaki koltuğa doğru ilerlemeye başladı. İksir ustası kaşlarını çattı. "Oturmanıza izin vermedim Bay Malfoy."

Soğuk gri bakışlar sertleşti ve Snape bir an onun tartışabileceğini düşündü. Draco seçenekleri kafasında tartıyor gibi görünüyordu; aristokrat hor görme ifadesini takınmaya çalıştı, sonra görünüşe göre Severus Snape'in babasının eski bir arkadaşı olduğunu ve karşı gelmeyi tolere etmeyeceğini hatırladı. Hor gören ifade çocuğun yüzünü terk etti ve Severus çocuğun dikkatini toplaması için sabırla bekledi. _Dünyanın kuralları vardır_, diye düşündü bina başkanı acı acı. _Alış bakalım._ Açıkçası, Draco babasından başkasını dinlemeye alışık değildi. Fakat değişmeyi öğrenmek için Hogwarts'dan iyi bir yer olamazdı, bu dersi Voldemort'un elinden almaktansa... Severus öne eğildi, kollarını masasının üzerinde birleştirdi.

"Anlat bakalım."

Küçümseme tam gaz geri geldi. "Valla efendim, o küçük Bulanık her türlü-"

"Mümkünse acınası okul çocuğu zırvaları olmadan anlat, Malfoy," diye kesti Severus. Soğuk sesi Malfoy'u bir an sersemletmiş gibiydi ve çocuk gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Devam etmeden önce bir süre kararsız kaldı, hızla düşünüp kabul görecek bir yanıt aradığı belliydi.

"Profesör, bana hakaret etti." Açıkçası, bu yeterince güvenli görünüyordu. Bu hikaye daha önce gerçekleşmişti, yine tekrarlanmış olabilirdi. Fakat Severus doğru olmadığını biliyordu. En büyük yalancı için yalancıları yakalamak çok kolaydı. _Çocuk oyuncağı._

"Şimdi mi?"

"Evet efendim." Severus bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Malfoy'un ifadesi bir kez daha değişti. Gerçekten iyi bir yalancı değildi; biraz sağduyusu olsaydı Hermione Granger'ın (Gryffindor-Slytherin Biçim Değiştirme sınıfındaki tek olası "Bulanık"), onun durumundaki birine hakaret etmeyeceğini düşünürdü. O kız bundan daha akıllıydı; zaten bir hedefti ve Malfoy'a hakaret etmenin her şeyi ancak daha kötü yapacağını biliyordu. Birinci sınıftaki Gryffindorlar bile bunu yapacak kadar aptal değillerdi - eh, diye sessizce düşündü Severus, bazıları hariç. Ama Granger onlardan biri değildi.

Malfoy'un bir dakika daha sıkıntı çekmesine izin verdi, sonra zarifçe ayağa kalktı ve masasının etrafından dolaşıp sarışın çocuğa tepeden baktı. Öğrencisi ona bakıyordu, pek korkmamıştı ama tetikteydi. Severus, çocuk onun bakışlarından kaçıp gözlerini uzaklaştırıncaya kadar bekledi. Kollarını birleştirip soğuk bir sesle konuştu. "Bana gerçeği söyle, Malfoy."

"Bunu hak etti," diye kestirip attı Malfoy. Başını kaldırdı ve öğretmenine karşı gelmeye cesaret ederek Snape'in gözlerinin içine baktı.

_Bu çocuk kesinlikle korkak değil._ Severus Malfoy'un zihnindeki kişilik listesine bu özelliği de ekledi. "Neyi?"

"Dayanılmaz bir ukala." Küçümseme geri gelmişti, ama bu kez Slytherin bina başkanına yönelik değildi. "ve iğrenç. Onun gibiler buraya alınmamalı."

Ve işte: Voldemort inancı, neredeyse tüm Slytherin binasının katıldığı fikir. _Bulanıklar buraya ait değil._ Severus içindeki iğrenmeyi dışa vurmadı. Bir zamanlar o da buna inanmıştı... ama artık inanmıyordu. Belki bir gün kendisi gibi bir Slytherin'e rastlardı, ama buna pek ihtimal vermiyordu. Öyleyse, o zamana kadar kendinden beklendiği gibi davranacaktı. Artık zor değildi, bu rolü yıllardır oynuyordu ve çok az öğrenci gerçek Severus Snape'i görmüştü. Bunların çoğu ölmüştü-onları gizlice Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığına çekmişti (gerçi onun da üye olduğunu hiç biri bilmiyordu), ve Karanlık Lord'a karşı çalışmak için gönderilen birçok diğer casus gibi, neredeyse hepsi ölmüştü. Şairlerin onlar hakkında asla birşey yazmayacağı kahramanlardı sadece, ama şimdi yas tutmaya zaman yoktu. Severus soğuk bir gülümseme takındı.

"Bu görüşler, bay Malfoy, dile getirilmesi akıllıca olmayan sözler."

Draco onu kuşkuyla süzdü. "Ama siz-"

"Öyleyim," diye sözünü kesti Severus. Malfoy kesinlikle 'ama siz bir Ölüm Yiyen'siniz' diyecekti -Lucius'un bu dedikoduyu oğluyla Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne binmeden önce paylaştığından kuşkusu yoktu - ama Snape çocuğun aptalca hareket etmesine izin vermek niyetinde değildi. Devam etti. "Ve fikirlerini açıkça söylemenin akıllıca olmadığını söylüyorum. Seninle aynı fikirde olmadığımı söylemiyorum, fakat biz böyle şeylerden bahsetmeyiz."

"Nedenmiş?" Şimdi dikkatini çekmişti işte.

"Senden beklendiği gibi görünmenin avantajları vardır, Draco." Çocuğun ilk adını bilerek kullanmıştı ve Malfoy'un duyunca irkildiğini fark etmişti. "Sen, Potter, Granger ve Weasleyler arasındaki düşmanlık iyi biliniyor. Bu nedenle belli hareketler bekleniyor. Fakat Slytherin, bir yaramazlık binası değildir. Okul çocuğu şakaları senin seviyenin altındadır - özellikle de _senin_ kanından gelen birinin."

Bunu Malfoy'a başka bir öğretmen söylemiş olsaydı, karşılığı sadece şüpheli bir küçümseme olurdu. Ama Snape'in soyağacı neredeyse Malfoy ailesi kadar eskiydi ve genç Draco babası Voldemort'un çevresindeki ilk halkada yer alırken, Severus Snape'in ikinci sırada olduğunu biliyordu. Bu yüzden başını salladı ve öğretmeni alçak bir mırıltıyla konuşurken dikkatle dinledi.

"Slytherin için diğerlerinden daha _değerli_ olan bazı kişiler vardır," dedi Severus yumuşak bir sesle. "Sadece seçilmiş kişiler binamızın üst basamaklarına tırmanacaktır. Eğer potansiyelini tam olarak kullanamazsan senden bütün öğrenciler yerine ben nefret ederdim."

"Sizi hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacağım Profesör." diyerek onu ikna etmişti.

Severus soğukça gülümsedi. "Öyle olacağını umarım," diye yanıtladı. "Eğer başarmak istiyorsan, öğütlerime kulak vereceksin."

"Evet efendim," Draco başını salladı. Binasının başına geçme fikrini sevdiği belliydi ve Severus onun gözlerinin beklentiyle dans ettiğini fark etti.

"Pekala." Severus öğrencisinin gözlerine baktı ve sesini sertleştirdi. "Çocukça eşek şakaları sona erecek. Gryffindor'lu musibetlere aynı şekilde karşılık vermek kabul edilmeyecek. Sözlü saldırılar kabul edilebilir ama bunun dışındaki her şey _Slytherin_ tarzında olacak - tercihen etrafta tanıkların olmadığı bir ormanda."

Draco'nun gözleri kocaman açıldı. "Ama düellolara izin verilmiyor efendim."

"Kurallar, Draco, bozulmak içindir."

_Çeviren: lunatic_


	9. Bölüm 8 : Aile Bağları

**Sekizinci Bölüm:****Aile Bağları **

Büyük salondaki öğle yemeği, her zamanki gibi, istekli bir çarpışmayla çirkinleşti. Bir tarafta büyük Slytherinler vardı, kendi yüce kanlarından daha aşağıda olanları yıldırmaya kararlıydılar, diğer yanda da kıdemli Gryffindorlar vardı, kendi ayakları üzerinde duramayan herkesi korumak için çabalıyorlardı. Hufflepufflar, orta yoldan umutsuzca yürümeye ve her iki taraftan da arkadaş edinmeye çalışıyordu; Ravenclawlarsa, inatla, geleneksel barış yanlısı olduklarını söylüyordu. Ama barış az bulunuyordu ve uzlaşı zamanları çok nadirdi. Slytherinler bunu bir test olarak nitelendiriyordu ama Harry'nin düşüncesine göre bu, zalimlikti. Belki de her şey basit bir rekabetle başlamıştı ama mücadele, çok daha fazlasını getirdi.

Kavga, sadece hakaretlerle ve şakalarla sınırlı kalmıyordu. Birinci sınıfların bile başa çıkabileceği lanetlerlerle alakalı da değildi - Hogwarts, annesi ve babası buradan gittiğinden beri çok değişmişti. Şimdi ne zaman bir öğretmen arkasını dönse ya da bir Slytherinli kendisine verilecek olan cezanın göze alınamayacak bir şey olmadığını düşünse, tehlikeli büyüler ve kötü niyetli lanetler koridorda uçuşuyordu. Birinci ve ikinci sınıf Gryffindorlar en kolay hedefti tabi ki, ama en talihsizleri, birkaç Muggle-doğumluydu. Büyük Gryffindorlar tabi ki kendilerinden olanları ve diğer binadakileri korumak için birleşmişti; bunun nedeni büyük Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuffların kendi küçük sınıflarını korumadıklarından değildi. Aslında, Gryffindorlar, yok yere Cesaret Binasına seçilmedikleri için bu konuda fazlaca ön plandaydı. Cüretkar, belki de onları tanımlayabilecek olan başka bir kelimeydi ve her şeye rağmen Harry, evinde gibi hissediyordu.

Karşılık vermek zordu. Slytherinlerin seviyesine inmemek bir bina meselesiydi ama onuru olan hiçbir Gryffindor sessizce dikilmekle yetinerek, bunların olmasına izin veremezdi. Ravenclawlar belki kendilerini savaşın üzerinde görüyordu ama Gryffindorlar savaşacaktı, tabi ki kendi kurallarıyla. Uğursuzluk büyüleri kabul edilebilir, hatta bazı zamanlar kaçınılmazdı. Kendini korumak bir gereklilikti. Saldırıya uğradığında karşı atağa geçmek tamamen anlaşılırdı - ama hiçbir koşulda bir Gryffindor savaşı davet etmezdi. Başka bir _seçenek kalmadığı _sürece, hiçbir Gryffindor, Slytherin denenlere karşı savaş açmazdı; saldırdıklarındaysa sağlam ve hızlıydılar ki kazanırlardı, hatta diğer binanın kurallarını uygulayarak... Olmazsa, ana silahları olan kurnazlık ve küçük düşürücülükle intikam alırlardı. Fred ve George Weasley, kendi binalarına bu konuda öncülük etmelerinden dolayı çok popülerdi, ama sayıca üstün değildiler.

Toparlayabildikleri her tülü yaratıcılık kırıntısıyla karşı saldırıya geçmek için hevesli olan altı kişiydiler şimdi. Dört farklı aile ve iki farklı dönemden gelip birleşen, savaşı kendi kurallarına göre oynayıp kazanmak isteyen altı öğrenciydiler. Weasley ikizleri ve Lee Jordan'la işbirliği yapma girişimleri yüzünden Harry, Ron ve Hermione, çoktan Slytherinlerin hedefi haline gelmişti ki Hogwarts'a geleli altı haftadan sadece biraz fazla olmuştu. Bu yüzden, bu okulda geçirecekleri yedi yıl, uzun ve yorucu olacağa benziyordu. Diğer taraftan da, aynı yıllar müthiş heyecanlı geçecek gibiydi.

Ta ki, Profesör Remus Lupin sadece varlığıyla, küçük tartışmaları susturarak kayarcasına büyük salona girene kadar. Nazik bir adamdı, ama her öğrencinin bildiği gibi, ters düşülecek biri değildi. Bazı öğrencilerin kötü bir fikir olduğunu tecrübe etmesinden ötürü, kimse onu sınamak istemiyordu. Adımları uzun ve güçlüydü, ama heyecanlı ve ne ifade ettiği tam anlaşılamayan yüz ifadesi, genelde uysal görünen okul müdürünün tarzına hiç uymuyordu. Mutlu olduğu dışında her şey söylenebilirdi - ve doğruca Gryffindor masasına yönelmesi, salonun diğer tarafındaki Slytherinleri eğlendirmişti. Altı "kaçak", hızla birbirlerine baktı ve içlerinden birinin, iki gün önce Malfoy'un ayakkabılarının başına gelen kazadan sonra herhangi bir şey yapıp yapmadığını anlamaya çalıştı... ama tek cevap, altı çift omuz silkmeydi ve onlar da, suçlu görünmeyen herhangi bir ifadeyle müdürden başka herhangi birine bakmaya başladılar. Sonuçta şakalara Profesör Fletcher bakmıyor muydu? Lupin ne istiyorsa kesinlikle onlarla ilgili değildi. O, genelde kendisini böyle ufak ve zararsız şeylerle meşgul etmezdi -

Harry karşısında oturan Ron'un panikle gözlerinin büyüdüğünü gördü ve omzunun üzerinden geriye doğru bir kez daha bakmaya cesaret edemedi. Arkadaşının yüzündeki ifade (ve ek olarak Fred'in kaşlarını çatması), müdürün, onların tarafına doğru geldiğini söylüyordu. Fred ve George, kendi aralarında çabucak bakışıp bu olaydan minimum cezayla nasıl kurtulabileceklerini düşündüler ama hızla yaklaşan ayak sesleri, tam Harry'nin arkasındayken kesildi.

"Ne duyduysanız Profesör, biz yapmadık -" diye başladı George ikizi devam ederken.

"Gerçekten efendim, o sadece -"

"Sizin şakalarınız yüzünden burada değilim," dedi aniden Lupin. Birden, hafifçe bir el Harry'nin omzuna kondu. "Harry'yle konuşmalıyım."

Okul Müdürüne baktı. Lupin'in yüzündeki ifadeden, bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğini anladı. "Efendim?"

"Baban hakkında, Harry," dedi Remus sessizce. "Bir Ölüm Yiyen pususuna düşmüş. St. Mungo'da."

Harry'nin içi buz gibi oldu. "Ne oldu?"

"Şimdilik ayrıntıları bilmiyorum," diye cevapladı Okul Müdürü. "Annen şimdi onun yanında ve ben de şimdi hastaneye gitmek için ayrılıyorum. İstersen sen de gelebilirsin."

Harry ayağa kalkarak odun gibi onayladı. Boğazı zamkla yapıştırılmış gibiydi ve istese bile konuşabileceğinden emin değildi. Babası ölmek üzere olsaydı, Remus bunu söylerdi, değil mi?... Harry, babasının eski arkadaşını, aslında nereye gittiklerini bile fark edemeden takip ederken güçlükle yutkunuyordu. Remus'un eli hala güven verircesine omzundaydı ama kalbi bükülüyor gibiydi. Hayatı boyunca hep tehlikeyle yaşamıştı ama bir şekilde, ufak darbeler ve ezikler dışında Potter ailesi her zaman bütün olarak kalmıştı. Harry, babasının Seherbazlık görevlerinin tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordu ama James Potter, kutsanmış bir hayat yaşıyor gibiydi - kendi yaşındaki meslektaşlarının yüzde atmış beşinden farklı olarak, her gece eve gelmeyi başarıyordu. Daha önce hiç bir ciddi yara bile almamıştı.

Şimdiye kadar hiç. Harry boğazındaki yumruyu yutmak için çabaladı. _Babam olmasın_. İçinden bir ses bunun ciddi olduğunu söylüyordu. _Lütfen babam olmasın._

_

* * *

_  
Kısa bir süre sonra, öğrenci ve profesör, hastaneye varmıştı. Anlaşılan Remus, nereye gideceğini biliyordu çünkü danışma masasını geçip yürümeye devam etti. Harry, kalbi öfkeyle göğsünde hızlıca atarken, onu yakından takip etti. Ne olduğunu bilmemek, onu öldürüyordu. Harry, dikkatini dağıtmak için etrafına bakındı ama saplantı derecesinde beyaz duvarların buna bir yardımı olmadı. Harry hastanelerde pek vakit geçirmemişti ama şuraya buraya birkaç dekor eşyası eklemenin kimseyi incitmeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Sonunda, bir köşeyi döndüklerinde, kapalı bir kapının dışındaki bankta oturan annesini buldular. Yanında, ayakta duran ve etrafı gözleyen bir adam vardı. Harry, onun bir Seherbaz olduğuna bahse girerdi.

Annesi onlar yaklaşırken ayağa kalktı ve Okul Müdürü önde giderken Harry, neler döndüğü hakkında bir ipucu yakalamak için arkada kaldı. "Onu buraya getirdiğin için teşekkürler, Remus," dedi kadın sakince. "Okulu terk etmekten nefret ettiğini biliyorum."

"Hiç sorun değil, Lily."

"Hey, tatlım." Annesi onu yakalamak için uzandı ve Harry, onun sarılışında kaybolmak için kendisine izin verdi. Lily onu nazikçe alnından öptü. "Nasılsın?"

"Neler olduğunu bilmek istiyorum, anne," diye cevapladı hafifçe, annesinin asık ve yorgun yüzüne bakmak için geri çekildi.

"İyi olacak, Harry," diye cevapladı kadın. "Ama doktorlar bir veya birkaç hafta hastanede kalması gerektiğini söylediler."

"Onu görebilir miyim?"

"Daha değil." Harry'nin kaşlarını çatması üzerine açıkladı "Başkan Figg, şu anda onunla görüşüyor."

"Ah." Nefes almak biraz daha kolaylaşmıştı ve annesi Harry'yi banka doğru götürürken, dev gibi bir iç çekişle büyük bir rahatlık hissetti. Babası iyi olacaktı. Her şey iyi olacaktı...

"Ne oldu, Lily?" Remus, Harry'nin diğer yanına oturdu.

"Pusu kurmuşlar," diye yanıtladı Lily. "James bir haberciyle buluşacağını sanıyormuş, ama tuzak çıkmış... Arabella ve ben, tam bir Muggle meyhanesi patlatılırken yetiştik. Çok kişi yaralandı. James kapının yakınındaydı, onun için patlamayı sadece ucundan atlattı."

"Ne kadar ölü var?"

"Bilmiyorum," dedi Lily hafifçe. Harry'ninkilere aşırı benzeyen yeşil gözleri endişeliydi. "Çok fazla. Fudge ve Sihirli Afetler Dairesi üyeleri şu anda orada."

Kaşlarını çatarken Harry'nin aklına bir düşünce geldi. "Anne, orda olman gerektiğini nerden bildin?"

"Sana kaynaklarımızı söyleyemeyeceğimi biliyorsun tatlım." Lily Harry'nin omzunu hafifçe sıktı ve Harry ne kadar öğrenmek istese de, başıyla onayladı. Anne ve babasının, uzun yıllardır Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın anahtar üyeleri olduklarını biliyordu ama her zaman, onların kendisine söylemediği _çok _şey var gibi geliyordu. Bu konu hakkında şikayet etmek (hala anlamayacak kadar küçük olduğunu mu düşünüyorlardı?) onu hiçbir yere götürmedi, böylece Harry, fazla kafasına takmamayı öğrendi, ama hala bilmek istiyordu. Aptal değildi ve aynı zamanda, artık çocuk da değildi. Voldemort'un, sihir dünyası için hala büyük bir tehdit oluşturduğunu, yaşıtlarından çok daha iyi anlamıştı. Dumbledore'un Sihir Bakanı olması, terör akınlarını yavaşlatmıştı ama büyük büyücü bile, henüz Karanlık Lord'u durdurmayı başaramamıştı. Onun gücünün temeli ulaşılamayacak kadar sağlamdı.

Babasının odasından yükselen sesler, dikkatlerini çekti.

"Beni dinleyeceksin, genç adam-" diye hırıldadı Mrs. Figg. "Bu kadar, ki bunu kastederek söylüyorum! Başka saha işi ve aptalca fırsatlar yok! Kendini havaya uçurtmak için her hafta pek çok risk alıyorsun- Sözümü kesme, James Potter! Seni kaybetmeyi göze alamayız ve sen lanet olasıca, bunu gayet iyi biliyorsun!"

Harry'nin kaşları kalktı ve dikkatle dinledi; kibar ve kültürlü Mrs. Figg'in babasını azarladığını her gün duymuyordu! Aslında hiçbir zaman babasıyla birinin böyle konuştuğunu duymamıştı... Annesi ve Remus birbirlerine eğlenerek baktı; onların da, babasının kendisine bağırılmasını hak ettiğini düşünüyor gibiydi.

"Bella..." diye başladı babası.

"Bunu düşünme bile!" diye bağırdı Mrs. Figg. "Bu kez, tatlı dille kurtulamayacaksın! Yoldaşlığın sana ihtiyacı var ve ben kendini öldürmene izin vermeyeceğim -"

"Ve ben de Voldemort'un beni köşeye sıkıştırmasına izin vermeyeceğim," diye karşılık verdi babası. "Sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun ki _birilerinin _yapması gereken şeyi yapıyorum ve bu konuda, benden daha iyi birini bulursan, ne mutlu sana! O gün geldiğinde işi bırakacağım ama o zamana kadar, Yoldaşlık benim _yokluğumu_ karşılayamaz! Eğer dediklerin doğru olsaydı, burada bana bağıran kişi Dumbledore olurdu, ama onu göremiyorum. Öyleyse şunu kes Arabella. Beni durduramazsın."

"Sana emir verebilirim," diye hırladı yaşlı kadın ve Harry, onun yüzündeki kızgın ifadeyi yalnızca tahmin edebilirdi.

"Dinlemem."

"Baş kaldırdığın için rapor tutarım."

"Yani?" diye meydan okudu babası ve Harry gülüşüne engel olamadı. Babası asla pes eden biri olmamıştı... ve Potter Ailesi'nin inatçılığı kesinlikle genç oğula da geçmişti.

"Sonra senin inatçı kıçını kendi iyiliğin için kovarım!"

"Eminim yaparsın."

"Lanet olsun sana!"

Babası güldü. "Şuna da."

"Böyle günlerden birinde, James Potter, seni kendi ellerimle öldüreceğim," diye kızgınlıkla iç çekti Mrs. Figg.

"Sadece bunu heyecanlı yap. Sakince gitmekten nefret ederim."

"James! Ben ciddiyim! Espri yapmayı keser misin?" diye tekrar bağırdı.

"Şu anda beni öldürmeye karar verirsen kendimi savunamam, haliyle bir şeyler yapmam lazım," diye cevapladı Harry'nin babası.

"Ölene kadar beni kızdırmayı denemek gibi mi?" diye sordu kadın.

"İşe yararsa yarar. Alabileceğim tüm zaferi alırım."

Mrs. Figg tekrar iç çekti. "Sanırım seninle yapabileceğim hiç bir şey yok, değil mi? Hiç değişmeyeceksin." Bir dakika boyunca sessiz kaldı ve Harry onun babasına meşhur ölümcül bakışlarını attığını çıkartabildi. "Gitmeden önce söylemek istediğin başka bir şey var mı?"

"Hayır. Bu her şeyi kapsıyor."

"Güzel," diye cevapladı Mrs. Figg canlıca. "İyileşmeye konsantre ol James ve _tüm _hafta boyunca yatakta kalacaksın!"

"Evet, efendim," diye cevapladı babası uysalca ve bir dakika sonra kapı sallanarak açıldı. Sinirli görünen Arabella Figg kapı aralığında durdu; gözleri, üçü üzerinde oyalanarak gezindi. Harry'nin annesinin yüzündeki hem eğlenceli hem de öfkeli ifadeyi görünce, hafif bir gülümseme, yüzündeki havalı ifadede titreşti.

"Duydunuz, değil mi?" diye sordu Mrs. Figg.

"Evet."

"Umarım benden çok daha şanslı olursunuz," dedi yaşlı kadın hırçınca. "Tanrı biliyor, _ben_ o dayanılmaz aptalla asla evlenmezdim."

Lily güldü. "Zor biri, değil mi?"

"Her zaman."

Ve sonra Mrs. Figg, Harry'yi, annesi ve Remus'la birlikte babasını görmesi için bırakıp gitti. Odaya girdiklerinde Harry neredeyse şoktan duracaktı; Babası solgun görünüyordu ve yüzünün sol tarafında bandaj vardı. Ayrıca sağ kolu askıdaydı ve Harry, yatak örtüsünün altında daha neler olduğunu sadece hayal edebiliyordu. Korkunç görünüyordu... Ama onlar odaya girdiğinde babası, Harry ne kadar gözlerini kıstığını düşünse de gülümsüyordu. Alışkanlıkla babasının gözlüklerini bulmak için etrafa baktı (kendininkiler olmadığında ne kadar rahatsız hissettiğini biliyordu) ama görünüşe göre yoktular. Dikkatlice yatak ucuna kadar yürüdü. Babası gülümsedi.

"Oturabilirsin, Harry," dedi nazikçe. "Isırmam."

Harry kızardı. "Biliyorum." Harry yatağın ucuna, babasının sağ tarafına oturdu ve diğer iki konuğa bakarken onun güldüğünü gördü.

"Merhaba, meleğim." Harry'nin annesi, gülümseyerek diğer tarafa oturdu ve sol elini tutarken James, arkadaşına bakıp gözlerini tekrar kıstı.

"Harry'i getirdiğin için teşekkürler, Remus."

"Arkadaşlar bunun için vardır, Çatalak."

"Gözlüklerine ne oldu baba?" diye sordu Harry.

"Hafifçe ezildi," diye cevap verdi James. "Veya... büsbütün paramparça oldu. Onarılamaz. Aslında, annenin evden yedeğini getirdiğini umuyorum."

"Burada." Annesi hemen gözlüklerini gözüne taktı ve sonra saçlarını her zaman yaptığı gibi karıştırmak için durdu. Harry bundan nefret ediyordu, babası da öyle, çünkü James neşeyle surat astı.

"Çok teşekkürler," diye söylendi.

"Bir şey değil, sevgilim." Lily ve Harry birbirlerine yaramaz gülücükler attılar, bunu sonuna kadar kullanacaklardı. "Bana iyi davran yoksa onları geri alırım."

"Kendini savunamayanlar için hiç de adil bir seçenek değil," diye itiraz etti babası.

"Birkaç dakika önce kendini gayet iyi savunabiliyordun," diye cevapladı annesi.

"Arabella beni gözlüklerimi almakla tehdit etmedi."

Annesi gülümsedi. "Seninle bir anlaşma yapacağım. Sen, yatağında, doktorlar aksini söyleyene kadar güvenle yatacaksın ve ben de, gözlüğü sende bırakacağım."

"Yardım eder misin Harry?" diye yalvardı babası. Harry sırıttı.

"Üzgünüm baba. Bu sefer annemin tarafındayım."

Cevap, Harry'e yapmacık, kötü bir bakış kazandırdı. "Hain."

"Aslına bakarsan, oğlun senden daha akıllı, James," diye kahkaha attı Remus.

"Nasıl olduğunu görüyorum. Sen bile bana karşı birleştin. Sonsuz teşekkürler, Aylak."

Hepsi güldü. Babasının tüm yaralarına ve bandajlara rağmen espriler yapıp gülmesini görmek güzeldi. Harry neredeyse tamamen normal hissetmeye başlıyordu. St. Mungo yolunda, babasını kaybedeceğini düşünerek dehşete düşmüştü ve onu ilk gördüğünde ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu ama şimdi, düpedüz açıktı ki, James Potter'ı öldürmek için bir avuç Ölüm Yiyen'den daha fazlası gerekiyordu. Endişeleri kaybolduğunda merakı iyice arttı.

"Peki, oradan nasıl çıktın baba?" diye sordu.

Babası sırıttı. "Uçmayı öğrendim."

" _Baba _." Bazen Harry, kendisinin babasından daha olgun olduğunu düşünürdü ve bu, o anlardan biriydi.

"Hayır, gerçekten," diye hafifçe güldü babası. "Ölüm Yiyenler meyhaneyi patlatmayı kararlaştırdıklarında ben kapıya doğru koşuyordum ve uçmayı öğrendim. Süpürge olmadan." Sadece sol omzunu silkti; sağ, yeterince iyi çalışmıyor gibiydi. "Ama inişlerim için biraz çalışmam lazım, çünkü yere çok sert çarptım. Annen kulağımda haykırırken kendime geldim. Mrs. Figg, Ölüm Yiyenleri kovalamakla meşguldü... Her neyse, rollerin değişmediğine memnunun. Eğer uyandığımda Arabella'nın yüzüne baksaydım muhtemelen yeniden bayılmış olacaktım."

Harry güldü; Remus, kıkırdamasını bastırmaya çalışıyormuş gibi garip bir ses çıkardı. Ama annesi babasının omzuna hafifçe vurdu. "James, bu hoş değildi."

Babası tekrar tek omzunu silkti. "Gerçeklerle yüzleş, Lily. Sen Arabella Figg'den çok daha güzel bir kurtarıcısın. Ayrıca beni o moloz yığınından kurtaran o olsaydı, Harry on sekiz olana kadar susmazdı!"

Bunun doğru olduğunu bildiklerinden, hep birlikte güldüler. Mrs. Figg, babasıyla çok yakın olduğundan beri, Harry için bir çeşit büyükanne gibiydi, ama Harry bile onun kin konusunda _asla_ pes etmeyeceğini kabul ederdi. O, kinlerin ihtiyarlıktan ölmesine izin veren ve sonra onları saklamak için, içlerini doldurup duvara asan tiplerdendi. Harika yılbaşı ve doğum günü hediyeleri verirdi ama korkunç disiplinli bir bebek bakıcısıydı; Harry'nin ondan kaç defa 'vahşi' eğilimleri yüzünden nutuk aldığı, sayıların ötesindeydi. Harry çok önceden onun eğitimli bir bayan olmasının yanında, küfürlü kelime dağarcığının profesyonel Quidditch oyuncularınınki kadar geniş ve renkli olduğunu öğrenmişti. Aslında Mrs. Figg muhtemelen herhangi bir Quidditch oyuncusundan daha fazla küfür biliyordu... Kapı tekrar açıldı ve kaçınılmaz soru geldi.

"Ne kaçırdım?"

"Peter!" ilk tepkiyi Remus, ayağa kalkıp daha kısa olan adama elini uzatarak verdi. "Ne zaman geldin?"

Sarı saçlı adam güldü. "Şimdi. Dumbledore öğrenmeme izin verecek kadar nazikti. Bu akşam yine Fransa'da olmalıyım ama James'in iyi olduğundan emin olmak istedim."

"Karım tarafından aldığım tehditler ve oğlumun başkaldırısı hariç, harikayım," diye cevapladı Harry'nin babası, ayağa kalkmaya çalışarak. Lily onu geri itti. "Nasılsın, Kılkuyruk?"

"İyiyim. Cehennem gibi görünüyorsun, Çatalak." Peter, Harry'nin babasının elini selamlayarak tutmak için ileri adım attı.

"Peter!" dedi Harry'nin annesi hem kocasının hem de oğlunun, karşısında solacağı bir bakış atarken.

Ama üçüncü çapulcu yaramazca sırıttı. "Eminim ki Harry bu kelimeyi daha önce duymuştur, Lily," diye cevapladı. "Doğru mu, Harry?"

"Sanırım daha önce bir kez duymuştum," dedi Harry duygusuzca ama yüzündeki ciddi ifade, Peter saçlarını karıştırmak için uzandığında gitmişti. "Hey! Bundan nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun!"

"Seni görmek güzel çocuk," diye kıkırdadı Peter.

"Seni de öyle, Peter," diye cevapladı Harry. Babasının eski arkadaşı, annesinin alnından öpmek için uzandı.

"Ve sana da merhaba, Lily," dedi sırıtarak.

İçini çekip kendine rağmen gülümsedi. "Merhaba, Peter."

Bir dakika sonra diğer adamın neşeli gülüşü soldu, Peter ciddileşti ve yatakta Harry'nin yanına oturdu. "Bunu yapmaktan vazgeçmelisin, James."

"Hey, yıllardır hastanede değildim," diye karşı çıktı babası hemen.

"Kastettiğim şey bu değil, Çatalak." Peter kaşlarını çatarak ellerine baktı, sonra başını kaldırıp Harry'nin babasının gözlerine... "Yaptığın şey çok tehlikeli ve bunu çok uzun zamandır yapıyorsun. Görevi bir süre için başkasının yapmasına izin ver."

"Yapamam, Peter," diye yavaşça geldi cevap.

Peter'ın kaşları daha çok çatıldı. "Savaşmayı bırakman gerektiğini söylemiyorum. Sadece hak ettiğin-"

"Duramam," diye tekrar etti James. "Şimdi olmaz. Tehlikede olan çok şey var... Savaşmaya devam etmek zorundayım. İnsanların umuda ihtiyacı var, Peter ve her şeyi yapamasam da elimden geleni yapmak zorundayım."

"Sen herhangi birinden beklenebileceklerden çok daha fazla şey yaptın," diye belirtti diğeri.

"Sanki diğerleri yapmadı mı?"

Soru havada asılı kaldı; Harry, ailesinin ve eski arkadaşlarının ne düşündüğünü bildiği için zorlukla yutkundu. Bir dakika boyunca hepsi kendi düşüncelerine dalarak sessiz kaldılar - ve kendilerince hatırladılar. Harry, Remus'un, bu tartışmayı bizzat James'le yapmış olmasına rağmen, Peter'ın tartışması boyunca sessiz kaldığını fark etti. Ve annesi de aynı şekilde; ailesi, babasının işkolik olmaya başlamasından ötürü endişeliydi. Babası bunun gerekli olduğunu savunurken Harry; Peter'ın, Remus'un ve annesinin haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Ama annesi ve Remus hiçbir şey söylemedi. Onlar, bunun işe yarayacağını düşünemeyecekleri kadar yakın bir zamanda aynı savaşı kaybetmişlerdi. Sonunda Peter, söylemek zorunda olduğu şeylerden nefret eden bir adamın ses tonuyla konuştu.

"Bu Sirius'u geri getirmez, James," dedi.

Harry'nin babası üzgünce gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Getirmeyeceğini biliyorum," diye cevapladı. "Ama sadece, tek bir insanı bile onun kaderinden kurtarırsam, buna değer."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	10. Bölüm 9 : Terör Zamanı

**Dokuzuncu Bölüm:****Terör Zamanı **

Hogwarts'da hayat devam ediyordu. _Gelecek Postası_'nın manşeti, başarısız pusuyu anlatıyordu -ünlü James Potter yine hayatta kaldı. Haberlerde ondan "Ölümsüz" olarak bahsetmeye başlamışlardı ve Seherbazların liderinin, artık Voldemort'un listesinde ikinci sırada yer aldığı herkesçe biliniyordu, ondan daha üst sırada ise bir kişi vardı: Karanlık Lord'un korktuğu ve dört yıl önce Büyücü dünyasını cehenneme dönüşmekten kurtaran, Albus Dumbledore. Yıllar boyunca Harry'nin babası, Voldemort yandaşlarının sürekli yoluna çıkan bir diken olmuştu ve şimdi bir kez daha onların hedefi olduğu görülüyordu. Ama haftalar geçmesine rağmen, Voldemort'un en ölümcül müritleri bile onu düşüremedi. Harry'nin dişlerini neredeyse gıcırdatmasına neden olacak birkaç kaza atlatıldı, (Malfoy'un sürekli, ailesinin artık sayılı günleri olduğu ile ilgili kaçınılmaz iddialarıyla birlikte) ama hiç bir şey olmadı. Bu sayede Harry, Hogwarts'ta güvende kaldı, dünyadaki her şey yolunda gidiyormuş gibi yapmaya çalışıyordu.

İlk Quidditch maçı -rakip Slytherin, daha aşağısı değil!- bu utanç verici çabayı kolaylaştırdı. Harry'nin inanılmaz doğal yeteneği, onu neredeyse profesyonel bir oyuncu olacak olan babasından daha da iyi yaptı ve başka hiç kimse ilk yılında Bina takımlarına alınmazken, o, Gryffindor'da Arayıcı olarak başladı. İlk maçı, Snitch'i yakalamasından dakikalar önce çok iyi hedeflenmiş bir Bludgerla oldukça samimi bir karşılaşmanın ardından üç kaburgasını kırmasına rağmen, çok eğlenceli geçti. Başka bir Bludger da Fred Weasley'nin kafasını kırdığı için, diğer takım arkadaşları kutlama yaparken, iki Gryffindor hastane kanadında kaldı ama bu bile, Molfoy'un binasının bir adım önüne geçmelerinin neşesine gölge düşüremedi. Quidditch, birçok açıdan, dışarıdaki savaşın Hogwarts'daki temsiliydi. Şu anda, _yıllardan beri_ ilk kez, ışık (Gryffindor) karanlığın (Slytherin) önüne geçmişti. Belki gerçek dünya bu kadar siyah ve beyaz değildi, ama onlar henüz çok gençtiler.

Ve ne yazık ki Hogwarts, dış dünyada yaşananlardan muaf değildi ve trajedi, Kasım'ın ortasında, birinci sınıf Gryffindorları yıktı. Sabah postasının gelmesinden birkaç dakika önce Profesör Fletcher, aklı karışmış görünen Neville Longbottom'ı Büyük Salondan uzaklaştırdı ve şefkatle, ailesinin onu görmeye geldiğini söyledi. Dakikalar sonra, Hermione'ye _Gelecek Postası_'nın yeni sayısı gelince, nedenini öğrendiler.

**_LONGBOTTOM YAKALANDI_**

_Kıdemli Frank Longbottom liderliğindeki bir grup Seherbaz, dün akşam erken saatlerde, bir grup Ölüm Yiyen'in buluşacağı tahmin edildiğinden, Londra'nın güneyinde kalan bir yere baskın düzenledi. Toplantı olduğu varsayılan görüşmenin bir tuzak olduğu ortaya çıktı ve beş Seherbaz ile görenlerin en az bir düzine olduklarını söylediği Ölüm Yiyenler arasında çıkan çatışmada altı Muggle öldü._

_1976'dan beri Seherbaz olan Longbottom, ekibini oradan çıkarttı -ama bu, kendisi için pahalıya mal oldu. Ernie Jordan, Virginia Wilson, Sam Ackerley ve Oscar Whitenack'ın artçısı olarak hareket eden Longbottom, birkaç Ölüm Yiyen tarafından köşeye sıkıştırıldı. Gelen bilgilere göre, rehin olmamak için asasını kendisine çevirdi, fakat kendi canını alamadan yakalandı. Rivayete göre Longbottom, eskiden Büyücü Hapishanesi olarak kullanılan, şimdi ise Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişinin karargahı olduğu bilinen Azkaban'a götürüldü._

_Kurtulması için fazla umut yok. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı Arabella Figg, "Frank iyi bir adam ve olağanüstü bir Seherbaz. Elbette onu özgür bırakmak için elimizden geleni yapacağız... ama muzice beklemeyin. Yapılabilecek olan her şey, yapılacak." dedi._

_Bu güne kadar, hiç kimse Azkaban'dan kaçamadı. Bakanlık tarafından sürekli tekrarlanan ada-kalenin güvenliğini aşma çabaları, şimdiye kadar başarız oldu, buna karşın, 'Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı' adındaki çok gizli bir örgütün bu amaç için yorulmaksızın çalıştığı söyleniyor. Her nasılsa, Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişiyle yapılan savaşta yer alan bu 'yoldaşlığın', isminden ve bakanlıktaki bazı görevlilerle müttefik olduklarından başka bir şey bilinmiyor._

_Frank Longbottom'ın yine Seherbaz olan eşi Alice'e yorum için ulaşılamadı. Çiftin bu sene Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okuluna başlayan Neville adında bir oğlu var. On bir yaşında._

"Zavallı Neville," diye soludu Hermione.

"Evet," diye yanıtladı Ron, gözlerini kırpan Harry'e bakarken. Arkadaşlarının içinde, durumun umutsuzluğunu en iyi anlayan oydu; Harry, babasının, Azkaban'ı düşürmek için yıllardır çalıştığını biliyordu ama hala bir yolunu bulamamıştı. Bunu başarmak bir mucize olurdu.

"Umarım Neville iyi olur," diye cevapladı sonunda Harry, söylenecek daha fazla sözün olmasını diledi, ama yoktu.

Söylenecek bir şey yoktu.

Neville hem sabahki, hem de öğleden sonraki dersleri kaçırdı. Hatta akşam, erkeklerin yatakhanesine gelmeyerek Harry, Ron, Dean ve Seamus'u merakta bıraktı. Ertesi sabah, Neville'in annesi ve büyükannesiyle birlikte birkaç günlüğüne eve gittiğini öğrendiler; Hogwarts'a iki gün sonra döndü. Döndüğünde her zaman sessiz (ama inkar edilemeyecek derecede parlak) olan Neville daha da sessizleşti ve dikkati sürekli dağınıktı. Bazen (ki eskiden hiç olmazdı) unutkan ve hatta sakar da olmaya başladı ve Gryffindor birinci sınıf öğrencileri, felaketlerin Neville'in etrafında fazla görünmemesini sağladılar. Elbette bunu pek kafalarına takmıyorlardı, çünkü arkadaşlar bunun için vardı; ama haftalar ilerledikçe Neville'i beladan uzak tutmak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. Neville, _umursuyormuş_ gibi görünmüyordu. İksir, tabi ki, en kötüsüydü.

Her şey iyi gidiyordu. Harry, geçmişle kıyasladığında, her şeyin _fazla _iyi gittiğini söyleyebilirdi ve bir şeyler olması gerekiyordu. Bu kez Malfoy ve onun dalkavukları, Gryffindorlarla alay etmemişti (Harry daha büyük bir planlarının olduğuna emindi) ve ders neredeyse sona eriyordu. Birkaç malzemeden sonra işlerini bitirmiş olacaklardı -

Durduk yere, Neville'in kazanı düşüverdi.

Gürültüyle çarptı demek daha doğru olur. Gürültüyle çarptı ve her yere iksir saçrattı. Kaynayan yeşil sıvı, Harry, Ron, (şanslı bir şekilde Hermione'ye gelen sıvı Ron tarafından engellendi), Dean ve tabi ki - Profesör Snape'e isabet etti. Profesör Snape'e isabet etmek zorundaydı. Tam da pahalı ipekten cübbesinin arkasından.

Beklenildiği gibi, Profesör Snape, büyük öfkesini güçlükle sakladığı ciddi yüz ifadesiyle, hızla arkasına döndü. Siyah gözleri, vicdansız bakışından dolayı ürkmüş olan Neville'e odaklandı. Müdür yardımcısı yüzünün kontrolünü ele geçiremeden önce, Snape'in dudakları geriye doğru öfkeyle kıvrıldı ve sesi, büyücünün zorla sakladığı bir küçümsemeyle, ısırıp koparırcasına keskin çıktı:

"Kendini kontrol edebilmeni beklemek, senden çok şey istemek mi olur, Longbottom? Bulunduğun konumun farkında olamıyor musun?"

Neville yerin dibine geçmek istiyormuş gibi baktı. "Özür dilerim Profesör," diye cevapladı kararsızca. "Dikkatimi veremiyordum..."

"Tabi ki dikkatini veremiyordun!" diye küçümsedi Snape. "Ailendeki herhangi birinden daha fazlasını beklemesem iyi olur. Görünüyor ki hepiniz beceriksiz ve yetersizsiniz."

Neville beyazlaştı. Hermione nefesini tuttu. Ron, sessizce, annesinin _şimdiye kadar_ ona öğrettiği her şeye taban tabana zıt olarak küfretti ve Harry, sadece dik dik bakabildi. Bir dakika için, Neville Longbottom'ın titreyen alt dudağına bakan Snape'in yüzündeki alaycı ifadenin biraz kararsız kaldığına yemin edebilirdi, ama İksir ustası, hain bakışlarını çocuğun üzerinden ayırmadı ve onu, dünyanın en eski cadılık ve büyücülük okulunun müdür yardımcısına itiraz etmek için cesaretlendirdi. Elbette ki, geçen hafta Neville'in içine düştüğü duygusal yıkımın ardından, böyle birşey yapması için ihtimal yoktu -ve bir dakika sonra acımasız Profesör'ün dik bakışlarına yarı-cesaretle karşılık vermeye çalışan Neville arkasını döndü. Sonra titreyerek sınıftan dışarı fırladı.

Bir dakika boyunca tüm birinci sınıflar ne yapacaklarını bilemediler. Neville'in tepkisi Snape'i bile şaşırtmıştı ve Harry herkesin şaşkınlığının avantajıyla Ron'a döndü. Bakışları buluştu ve kızıl saçlı arkadaşı, anlayarak onayladı. Garip bir şekilde Snape, Ron Neville'in peşinden gidip onu takip ederken ya da Harry ileri çıkıp bunu yapmasına engel olurken hiç kımıldamadı. Snape'in gözleri öğrencileri dolaşmadan önce sınıfta gergin bir sessizlik oldu ve ardından Gryffindorlara döndü.

"Şu pisliği temizleyin," dedi kızgınca ve arkasını döndü. Yavaşça iksir sınıfı hayata döndü ve Harry, yerdeki gölün üstüne eğildiğinde Malfoy ve çetesinin, Neville'in korkaklığı hakkında kıs kıs güldüklerini duydu. Her zamanki gibi Snape bunu yapmalarına izin verdi.

Asıl şaşırtıcı olan, onun bu konu hakkında küçük düşürücü hiç bir şey söylememesiydi.

* * *

Neville sonunda iyi olacaktı; sessiz ve yeni haliyle korkmuş ve yalnız dış görünüşüne rağmen, çok az kişinin görebildiği, içten gelen bir gücü vardı. Ve sonunda, o günlerde onu önemseyen arkadaşlarını hiç unutmayacaktı; Ron'un onun peşinden gidip, diğerleriyle birlikte tekrar şakalar yaparak gülüşmeleriyle kabuğunu kırdıkları Gryffindor ortak salonuna getirmesi gibi - sonuçta herkes en azından bir kez Snape'in zorbalığına kurban gitmemiş miydi? O, sıska aşağılıktan ve öğretmen olmasına izin verilmemesi gereken bir heriften başka bir şey değildi. Sonunda her şey iyi olacaktı - ona kalp ısıtan gülüşleriyle, kendileri bile bundan emin olmasalar bile, teminat verdiler. Arkadaşlar iyi zamanlar için olduğu gibi, kötü zamanlar için de vardı ve onun arkasında durdular. Hermione, binalarının mesafeli ve soğuk başkanı Profesör Fletcher'a durumu söyleyecek kadar ileri gitti - ama bundan hiçbir şey çıkmadı sadece okul müdürünün Snape'le birkaç özel konuşma yaptığını sanıyorlardı. Harry onlara bu konuda güvence verdi. Remus Lupin, bu işlerin adamıydı.

İlerleyen günlerde kaza neredeyse unutulmuştu, sadece altı Kaçak, ellerinden gelen her şekilde profesörden intikam almaya çalışıyordu ve bir sonraki derste, sınıftaki kara tahta Snape'e (diğer bir sürü şeyle birlikte) çirkin, yağlı, sıska bir alçak olduğunu ve Hogwarts'ın kutsal zindanlarına ayak basmaya değer biri olmadığını yazmaya başladığında Neville bile güldü. Slytherinler de kara tahta tarafından, gücün bir anlamı olduğunu düşünebilecek kadar aptal, kişneyen, kalleş ahmaklar grubu olarak tasvir edildi. Ayrıca onların arkadaşlık hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediklerini de ekledi. En sonunda da rengarenk hakaretler yazmaya başladı (elbette ki birçok açıdan renkliydi, onlar tahtayı sadece kaba olması için değil, gökkuşağının renklerinde, yarattıkları dili en iyi şekilde yazması için büyülemişlerdi). Tahtaya yapılan büyü, on iki saat sonra kendi kendine geçene kadar kimse tarafından durdurulamadı. Olay, cezaya kalmalarıyla sonlandı ama Kaçaklar şakanın buna değdiğini düşünüyordu.

Aslına bakılırsa, eğer Snape onlara ceza vermeseydi, belki de daha az sorunu olurdu.

Gece yarısı.

* * *

Yasal olmayan işlerin ve yasak buluşmalarla çevrede kimseye çaktırmadan dolaşmanın zamanı. Dikkat çekmek istemeyen herkes için en çekici zaman, gecenin ilerleyen saatleridir. Karanlık ve sessizlik, güvenliği besler ve her ikisi de korku yaratmaya yardımcı olur. Bazı Mugglelar bu zamana boşu boşuna Cadı Vakti demezler, çağlar boyunca cadılar ve büyücüler ustalıklarını gece yarısı denediler. İyilik ya da şeytanlık için gece yarısı en uygun zamandı. Cinayet ve kaos için daha iyisi yoktu.

Büyük Kaçaklar ikinci söyleneni ilk yıllarında öğrenmişti. Küçükler ise ilkini şimdi keşfediyordu.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione Profesör Snape'le iğrenç bir cezadan yeni çıkmışlardı ve zamanlarını iyi geçirmek istiyorlardı. Bir sebepten dolayı Snape onları _erkenden _bırakmıştı. Böyle bir nezaket, tabi böyle denilebilirse, hiç duyulmamıştı. Onlar da bunu kaçaklık yaparak geri ödemeye karar verdiler. Bütün bu olanlardan sonra, müdür yardımcısı, çirkin, kötü kalpli bir alçaktan başka bir şey değildi ve daha azını hak etmiyordu. Seradaki gürültülü bazı bitkilerin, onun ofisine çok _yakışacağını_ düşündüler (ki Snape onları serbest bıraktığında ofis boştu), dolayısıyla hemen bu plan üzerinde düşünmeye başladılar. İyi ve güvenilir biri olan Profesör Sprout üçüncü serayı hiç kilitlemezdi. Bu bilgiyi geçen sene Fred ve George güzel bir şekilde kullanmıştı ve şimdi genç kopyalarıyla paylaşacak kadar nazikti.

Harry sadece, istedikleri şekilde bir bitki bulmayı ümit ediyordu. Tercihen zalim bir bitki. Harry, öyle bir bitkinin, iksir ustasının ipekle örtünmüş poposuna dişlerini geçirdiğinde Snape'in yüzünün alacağı ifadeyi yalnızca tahmin edebilirdi... Yüzündeki sırıtışla omuz silkerek düşünceyi kafasından uzaklaştırdı. Bununla eğleneceği zamanı ilerde olacaktı. Şimdi, seraya girip aradıkları şeyi bulmaları lazımdı - tek bir görünmezlik pelerininin altına üç kişinin, ne kadar küçük olursa olsun, fark ettirmeden saklanması kolay iş değildi. Her zamanki gibi Ron sağ ayağı üzerinde yürürken parmaklarını çamura daldırdı ve Harry küfretmemek için kendini zor tuttu. " _Ron _! Dikkatli ol!"

"Pardon"

"Siz ikiniz sessiz olur musunuz?" diye fısıldadı Hermione. "Duyulacağız!"

"Etrafta bizi duyacak kimse yok, 'Mione," diye sertçe yanıtladı Ron.

"Gerçekten mi?" diye sordu Hermione çimenliğe çıkan pelerinli birini işaret ederken. "O zaman şu kim? Ve bana 'Mione deme. Adım Hermione."

"Çok affedersin," diye cevapladı Ron. Ama pek de üzülmüş gibi görünmüyordu.

"Şşşt!" kara figürü izlerken Harry ikisini de susturdu. Sesini fısıltıya çevirdi. "Sanırım bu Snape!"

"Harika. Tam ihtiyacımız olan şey," diye homurdandı Ron. Harry'nin dirseğine asıldı. "Haydi. Gidelim."

Harry yanıtlamak için ağzını açtı ama Hermione ondan önce davrandı. "Gitmek mi?" diye sordu Harry'nin aklını okuyarak. "Neden gitmek isteyelim ki? Ne yapacağını görelim."

"Neden?" diye sordu Ron.

Harry sırıttı. "İyi soru," diye cevapladı Ron'un bunu sormadığını bildiği halde. " _Neden _burada dışarıda?"

"Özellikle gecenin bu saatinde," diye ekledi Hermione.

"O kim?" Harry'nin keskin gözleri karanlıkta bir kişiyi daha seçmişti.

"Nerede?" diye sordu Hermione.

"Orada!" yine pelerinli, bahçenin ana kapısındaki gölgelerden çıkıp gelen ikinci kişiyi işaret etti Ron.

"İşaret etme, Ron!"

"Gerçekten Hermione, bizim görünmezlik pelerinin altında olmadığımızı mı sanıyorsun?" dedi sertçe kızıl saçlı çocuk.

Harry, onun kızardığını biliyordu. "Ay, unutmuşum."

"Siz ikiniz sessiz olur musunuz?" dedi Harry iki kişinin buluştuğunu izlerken. Bu kadar uzaktan söylemek güçtü ama Harry ikisinin de erkek olduğunu sanıyordu - ve ilkinin Profesör Snape olduğuna emindi. Kulaklarını konuşmayı duymak için zorladı ve arkadaşlarının da aynı şeyi yaptığını tahmin ediyordu.

Snape yaklaştı ve diğeri titreyen bir sesle konuştu. "Neden geç kaldın?"

"Benim işim seni ilgilendirmez," dedi müdür yardımcısı sinirle. "Seninle buluşmaya karar verdiğime sevinmelisin."

"Efendimiz... beklemeyi... sevmez..." diye kekeledi diğeri.

"Efendimiz, Quirrell, vaktimi alan işlerin oldukça farkında," diye cevapladı Snape hor görürcesine.

Harry kanının donduğunu hissederken Hermione nefesini tuttu. Hakkında konuşabilecekleri tek bir kişi vardı -

"Senin geç kalmanla ilgili sorumluluğu almayı reddediyorum," dedi Quirrell. "Olacak her şey tamamen senin üstüne kalacak."

"Kes sesini, Quirrell."

Karanlık Sanatlar Profesörü aniden dik durmaya başladı. Uzaktan bile onun gerginleştiğini fark ediyorlardı. "Sen -"

Basit bir hareketle Snape küçük adımın cübbesini kavradı ve onu cümlesini bitiremeden sarsmaya başladı. "Sana sessiz ol dedim, Quirrell," dedi öfkeyle. "Tabi eğer Karanlık Lord'dan önce _benim_ öfkemle yüzleşmek istemiyorsan." Karanlık Sanatlar profesörü büzülürken Snape iğneleyici şekilde devam etti. "Seni temin ederim, eğer söylediklerin olursa, gecikme ile ilgili tüm ceza senin üstüne kalır, sen de, onun karşısına çıkmadan önce, beni nasıl kızdırdığını ve seni nasıl _disipline_ sokmak zorunda kaldığımı anlatırsın."

Quirrell dikkatle baktı ve kendisine söyleneni yaptı. Harry her zaman Snape'den nefret etmişti ama onu hiç böyle... _tehlikeli _görmemişti. Belli ki Karanlık Sanatlar Profesörü görmüştü ve şimdi korkuyla titriyordu. Bir dakika sonra Snape'in eli Quirrell'ın omzunu kavradı ve onu öne çekti. "Gel," dedi sertçe. "Bekleniyoruz."

İki Hogwarts profesörü birlikte kapıdan çıktı ve kayboldu. Üçlü bir dakika boyunca sessiz kaldı ve bunu Hermione'nin fısıldaması bozdu. "Aman Tanrım," dedi. "Onlar şey olabilir mi...?"

"Ölüm Yiyenler," dedi Harry vahşice. Soğuk hissetti, ama başka bir şey olamazlardı. Başka hiçbir açıklama yoktu. İnanmak istemiyordu. "Onlar Ölüm Yiyen."

"_İki _profesör?" dedi Ron inanamayarak. "Demek istediğim babam hep Snape'in onlardan biri olduğunu söylerdi ama _Quirrell_? O bu iş için fazla korkak gibi. İnanılmaz bir şey."

"Okul müdürüne söylemeliyiz," dedi Hermione kararlıca.

Haklıydı. Harry görünmezlik pelerinini attı çünkü şu anda hiçbir amaca hizmet etmiyordu. Hızla onu bir torbaya sıkıştırdı. "Haydi gidelim."

* * *

Şatoya girdiklerinde üçlü, bir sorunlarının olduğunu fark etti. İlk olarak hiçbiri Profesör Lupin'in ofisine nasıl gideceğini bilmiyordu ve bir öğretmene gidip sormak da o kadar kolay değildi - duvardaki bir saat Harry'e çoktan gece yarısını geçtiğini söyledi. Ayrıca okul müdürünün bu saatte ofisinde olmasını gerektirecek hiçbir şey yoktu, şu anda büyük ihtimalle odasındaydı ama _onun _da nerede olduğunu bilmiyorlardı. Birkaç uzun dakika boyunca hedefsizce şatoda homurdanarak dolaştılar ve herhangi bir profesöre (şu anda pek seçici hissetmiyorlardı ve uzak durmak istedikleri iki profesör de kesinlikle şu anda şatoda değildi) gidip gitmeyeceklerini düşünüyorlardı ama şato anormal derecede sessizdi. Diğer geceler bu sessizliğe minnettar olabilirlerdi ama şu anda işlerini zorlaştırıyordu.

Filch'in ortaya çıkması da aynı şekilde.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione bir köşeyi döndüklerinde, çılgınlar gibi bir profesör ararlarken, Ron neredeyse Mrs. Norris'in üstüne basacaktı. Ve kedi her neredeyse, birazdan Filch de orada olurdu. Ron küfretti. Mrs. Norris miyavladı.

İçgüdüleri koşmalarını söyledi ve onlar da bunu yapmak üzere hazırlandılar, ta ki, Hermione Harry'nin (en yakındaki oydu) kolunu tutup konuşana kadar, "Bekleyin!"

"Sen delirdin mi?" diye sordu Ron garip bir şekilde durup ona aklını kaybetmiş gibi bakarak.

"Hayır," diye gözlerini yuvarladı Hermione. "Bunu düşün, Ron. Filch yapabilir -"

"Vay... vay... vay..." diyen tanıdık ses kızın cümlesini yarıda kesti ve üçü de, kedisini kollarına almış olan hademeyle yüzleşmek için döndü. "Hava karardıktan sonra öğrenciler yataklarında değil... Ne yaptıklarını merak ediyorum, tatlım?"

Mrs. Norris miyavladı.

Hermione gülmeye çalıştı. "Aslında biz bir profesör arıyorduk -"

"Eminim öyledir," dedi yüksek ve kızgın bir sesle. "Daha mantıklı olarak benim yaptığım o zor işleri, yerlerden tavana kadar tüm şatoyu temizleme işini bozmaya çalışıyordunuz! Eğer şeytani Weasley kardeşleriyle işbirliği içindeyseniz, hiç şaşırmam -" hademe sözünü birden kesti ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Siz üçünüz benimle geliyorsunuz. Profesör Fletcher sizinle ilgilenir."

Mr. Filch'ten şüphelendiği zamanlar oluyordu. Harry karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtı, ama Hermione, incik kemiğine bir tekme attı. Ona bakmak için dönerken, kızın haklı olduğunu anladı - bir profesör arıyorlardı ve Profesör Fletcher eskiden bir seherbazdı. O, ne yapılması gerektiğini ve okul müdürünü nasıl bulacaklarını bilirdi. Bu yüzden, üçlü, Filch'i normalde olacaklarından çok daha uysalca izledi ve o odaya girdiğinde dışarıda sabırla beklediler. Birkaç dakika sonra bina başkanı geldi.

Mundungus Fletcher'ın sarı saçları ve yeşil gözleri vardı ve bir zamanlar yakışıklı olduğu söylenebilirdi. Ama onu çirkin yapan -ki gerçekten çirkindi- yüzünün sağ tarafındaki yara değildi, sürekli düşmanca ve soğuk bakan yüz ifadesiydi. Yakalanmasından önce Harry onun nazik, iyi kalpli ve gülmeyi, şakayı seven biri olduğunu duymuştu ama şimdi hiç de öyle değildi. Gözleri yeşil buz gibiydi ve bakışlarında sürekli, Voldemort'un ellerinde geçirdiği tecrübelerini belli eden tedirgin bir ifade vardı. Gryffindor'dan kimse (ya da Hogwarts'dan) onun _adil _olmadığını söyleyemezdi; Profesör Fletcher, hatalara karşı her zaman adildi ve hiç gözde öğrencisi yoktu. Ama kimse onu _nazik _olduğu için suçlamadı.

Zaten öyle biri de değildi.

Buna rağmen Harry kısa sarı saçları ve uykulu gözlerle kapıda duran eski seherbazı gördüğüne daha önce hiç bu kadar memnun olmamıştı ve adam yüksek sesle sordu "Burada ne cehennem dönüyor?"

Filch sırıttı ve Harry, Hermione'nin cevap vermesine izin vermeye karar verdi.

"Profesör, biz dışarıdaydık ve -"

"Dışarıda ne yapıyordunuz?" diye kesti Profesör kaşlarını çatarak.

"Cezadan dönüyorduk," diye hızlıca cevapladı Ron. "Profesör Snape ile."

"Dışarıda mı?" şanssızlıkla profesör hiçbir şeyi kaçırmıyordu ve Harry, Hermione'nin Ron'un ayağına 'yanlışlıkla' sertçe bastı.

"Efendim, neden dışarıda olduğumuz önemli değil," dedi Harry hızlıca ve Ron'un yavaş ve yumuşakça attığı çığlığın duyulmasını önledi. "Önemli olan şey, Profesör Snape'i ve Profesör Quirrell'ı kaleyi terk ederken görmemiz... ve onlar Karanlık Lord hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Onlar Ölüm Yiyen gibi konuşuyorlardı, efendim."

Fletcher'ın kaşları o kadar hızlı kalktı ki neredeyse kelleşmeye başlayan saçlarına değecekti. "Biliyor musunuz?" diye sordu sakince. "Ne gördüğünüzü düşündüğünüzden emin misiniz Mr Potter?"

"Lütfen Profesör, bizim okul müdürünü görmemiz gerekli," diye araya girdi Hermione.

"Şimdi gittiler ama ne zaman döneceklerini bilmiyoruz," diye ekledi Ron ve Harry, arkadaşlarını desteklemek için kafasını salladı.

Fletcher hepsini gözden geçirdi, karanlık gözleri ve yüzü ifadesizdi. Onun bakışlarının altında Harry, rahatsızca kıpırdamamak için kendini zor tuttu - çok fazla zaman harcıyorlardı! Eğer yolu bilseydi çoktan Profesör Lupin'in odasına koşmuş olurdu. Yapamadıklarına göre şimdi hepsi Profesör Fletcher'ın onlara inanmasını bekliyordu. Buna rağmen kendilerine attığı bakış, pek de öyle görünmüyordu. Soğuk gözleri karanlıktı ve Harry'nin hissettiği aciliyetten onlarda eser yoktu _. Biz sadece aptal çocuklar değiliz _, diye bağırmak istedi. _Bunu uydurmuyoruz_. Bir dakikalık uzun sessizliğin ardından, eski seherbaz sonunda konuştu.

"Çok güzel," dedi sertçe. "Benimle gelin."

Profesör Fletcher'ın uzun adımlarını koridor boyunca yürürken yakalamak güçtü, yeni oluşmuş olan bu gruptan, Filch, yarı yolda ayrıldı, büyük ihtimalle sorun yaratan diğer öğrencileri aramak amacıyla şatoyu turlayacaktı. Harry bir dakikasını Fred, George ve Lee'yi düşünmek için harcadı ve Filch tepelerine binmeden önce her ne yapıyorlarsa, bitirmiş olmalarını umdu - ama onları düşünecek daha fazla zamanı yoktu. Beynini yoracak daha geniş konular vardı ve şu anda Profesör Lupin'in babasının eski bir arkadaşı olduğu için minnettardı. Harry müdürün ona inanacağını _biliyordu; Remus_, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın bir üyesiydi ve ailesi ona Dumbledore'un gizli örgütü hakkında çok az şey söylese de Remus'un yüksek rütbede biri olduğunu biliyordu. Ve o, Fletcher'ın kuşkuyla ve besbelli aşırı tepki gösterdiklerini düşünen bir bakışla bakmasından farklı olarak, Snape ve Quirrell hakkında bir şeyler yapabilirdi.

Sonunda duvarın içindeki taş bir heykelin önüne geldiler. Profesör Fletcher yaratığın önünde durarak "Su Yolu" dedi. Taş heykel, dönerek yükselen bir merdiveni açacak şekilde hemen yana çekildi ve Profesör Fletcher tek kelime bile etmeden onları yukarıya, okul müdürünün odasına götürdü. Harry, arkasında Hermione'nin hafifçe nefesini tuttuğunu duydu ve ona hak verdi. Hogwarts'ın eski tarihinde bu oda hakkında hep bahsedilirdi ve şimdi onun bir parçası olmak şaşırtıcıydı.

Eski okul müdür ve müdirelerin portreleri duvarda asılıydı; hepsi uyuyordu ve Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü üç öğrenciyi ortalarına getirdiğinde uyanmadılar - Albus Dumbledore'un portresi hariç hepsi, o pek uykulu görünmüyordu. Eski okul müdürünün portresi, uyumak yerine, onları gizemli mavi gözleriyle alarmda ve dikkatli şekilde izledi, tıpkı Büyücü dünyasına terör zamanında, dört yıl boyunca liderlik eden adam gibiydi. Çoğu kişi, Büyücü dünyasının bir felakete kurban gitmemesinin tek nedeninin onun dokunuşu olduğunu söylerdi - ve Harry, Dumbledore'un kendi seçtiği varisinin, hızla eski bir pelerini geçip merdivenlerden inerken, kedisine baktığını fark etti. Lupin'in ifadesi sakindi ve anlaşılmıyordu, gözlerinin etrafındaki halkalar hariç, Harry büyük ihtimal daha önce hiçbir profesör ve üç öğrencinin gecenin bir yarısı onun odasına dalmadığını düşünüyordu. Bir kaşı beklenildiği gibi hafifçe kalktı.

"Profesör Fletcher?"

Eski seherbaz üçünü ileriye sürdü ve Harry, Ron ve Hermione, rahatsızca bir çizgi halinde dizildiler. Fletcher ciddi ses tonuyla cevapladı, "Görünüşe göre bir sorunumuz var, Müdürüm."

"Bir sorun mu?"

"Evet." Fletcher'ın başı, üçüne doğru kuşkuyla döndü ve Harry ona bağırmak istedi. "Bu üçü Profesör Snape ve Quirrell'ın araziyi... şüpheli bir şekilde terk ettiğini gördüklerini iddia ediyorlar."

Lupin'in mavi gözleri üzerlerinde gezindi. Sesi sakindi ve hissettiği gerginliği yalancı çıkartmıyordu. "Açıklayın."

Harry arkadaşlarına hızlı bir bakış attı ama Hermione'nin ona doğru manalıca başını sallaması onun sözcü olarak seçildiğini anlatıyordu. Bunun nedeninin hayatının büyük bir bölümünde Profesör Lupin'i tanımasından kaynaklandığını tahmin ediyordu ama bunu Hermione'nin yapmasını isterdi. Profesörler _her zaman _Hermione'ye inanırdı. Boğazını temizledi.

"Efendim, biz dışarıdaydık ve Profesör Snape'le Profesör Quirrell'ı gördük. Olduğumuz yerden konuştuklarını duyabiliyorduk... ve Ölüm Yiyenler gibi konuşuyorlardı."

Lupin merdivenin dibinden karşılık verdi. "Tam olarak ne dediler, Harry?"

Ve Harry hiçbir kelimeyi atlamadan anlattı - Hermione ve Ron birer kez ayrıntıları anlatmak için söze daldı. Bu süre boyunca Lupin ciddi bir şekilde dinledi ama yüzünden hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu. Hiç soru sormadı ve Harry konuşmasını bitirdikten sonra Profesör Fletcher'a yoğun bir bakış attı. Sonunda kollarını çaprazladı ve hafifçe iç çekti. "Korkarım ki üçünüz yanılmışsınız," dedi sakince. "Size temin ederim ki bu konuda görünüş yanıltıcı olabilir."

Harry çenesinin düştüğünü hissetti.

"Profesör?" Açıkça Ron da aynı hasta edici sürprizi hissediyordu ve Hermione'nin gözleri fincan tabağı kadar büyümüştü.

"Ama profesör bu doğruysa Hogwarts tehlikede demektir," diye karşı çıktı Hermione.

"Siz üçünüz, beni dinleyin," dedi Lupin sessizce. Mavi gözleri üçüyle de buluştu. "Buraya yardım etmek için geldiğinizin farkındayım ve çabanızı takdir ediyorum. Kişisel riskleri göze alarak bunu yapmaya hevesli olmanız çok güzel bir davranış. Buna rağmen söylediğim şeyi tekrarlamak zorundayım ki gördükleriniz konusunda yanılıyorsunuz. Ben Profesör Snape ve Quirrell'ın... durumunun ve bu gece okulu terk etmelerinin farkındayım ve ikisi de benim tüm güvenime sahip."

Harry midesinde buz gibi bir şey olduğunu hissetti. Remus Lupin'e güvenmesine rağmen - babasının eski arkadaşı, onun için bir aile gibiydi - bir şeyler yanlıştı. Bunu hissediyordu ve biliyordu; bir şeyler doğru değildi. Tam olarak doğru söylenmemişti.

"Ne yaptıklarını sorabilir miyiz, Profesör?" diye sordu Hermione sakince.

"Korkarım ki size bunu söyleyemem," dedi Lupin yine bir iç çekişle. Her zaman nazik ve koruyucu olan gözleri şimdi yanıyor gibiydi. "Ayrıca bu bilgiyi kendinize saklamanızı istemek zorundayım - hepsini. Size bunun nedenini şimdi açıklayamam ama sizin gibi düşünen çok insan çıkacaktır ve ne gördüğünüzü paylaşmanız sonucunda, okulda şahane bir panik çıkacaktır. Anladınız mı?"

Harry yutkundu. Hala bir şeyler doğru değildi. Ama üçü de başını sallayarak onayladı. "Evet, efendim."

Onların arkasından Profesör Fletcher manalıca homurdandı ve Lupin'in gözleri eski seherbazınkilerle buluşmak için döndü. Bir dakikalık sessizlik boyunca Harry, içindeki, neler olduğunu sorma içgüdüsünü kontrol etmek için savaştı - tüm gerçeğin anlatılmadığına emindi. Başka bir şeylerin döndüğünü _biliyordu _ve Lupin'in söylediklerine rağmen Snape ve Quirrell'ın ne dediklerini gayet iyi anlamıştı. Tek bir 'Karanlık Lord' vardı ve Harry onun hakkında birkaç şey öğrenmeden hayatının çoğunu ondan saklanarak geçirmemişti. Babası bir seherbazdı ve Ölüm Yiyenler hakkında yaşıtlarından daha çok şey biliyordu. Yanılmadığını _biliyordu _- yanılamazdı! Ve ona her zaman bir amca gibi olan Remus Lupin'e güvendiği kadar, Hogwarts'da bir şeylerin döndüğünü de biliyordu.

Ve bunun ne olduğunu bulmaya kararlıydı.

"Korkarım ki üçünüzden bu konu hakkında hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğinize dair söz almam gerekiyor," diye devam etti okul müdürü aynı nazik sesle. "Sözünüze güveneceğim ama duymam lazım."

Ron ve Hermione gördükleri hakkında bir şey söylemeyeceklerine dair hemen söz verdiler ama Harry tereddüt etti. Bir şeyler yanlıştı, çok yanlıştı... "Harry?"

Sesinin tonu ve yüz ifadesi her zamanki gibi yumuşaktı ama gözlerinde Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği, çelik kadar sert ve soğuk bir bakış vardı. Aklının bir köşesi bu bakışların; ona çocukken defalarca bakıcılık yapmış, gülerek Çapulcu Haritası'nı anlatmış ve anne-babasının Hogwarts'daki en utanç verici anılarından bazılarını paylaşmış olan adamın bakışları olabileceği konusunda isyan ediyordu. Remus Lupin her zaman en iyi bakıcı, en kolay şeker veren kişi ve biraz daha geç yatmasına izin veren insan olmuştu - ama bu gözlerde hiç pes etmek yoktu. Bu bakış Harry'nin daha önce o yanını hiç görmediği ve asla sözünden dönmeye niyetli olmayan bir adamın bakışıydı. Harry, vekil amcasının mavi gözlerine bakınca kaybedeceğini anladı.

"Söz veriyorum," dedi sessizce.

Lupin gülümsedi ve o sert bakış, sanki hiç olmamış gibi hemen kayboldu. "Teşekkürler, Harry."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	11. Bölüm 10: Gerçekleri Kabullenmek

**Onuncu Bölüm:****Gerçekleri Kabullenmek **

_"Fidem Praestare." _

Çok yorgun olan Severus Snape, odanın, onu içeri kabul etmesi için parolayı mırıldandı, ilk kez olmamak üzere, anahtar bölgelerin kendisini basitçe tanıyabilmesini ve böyle saçma parolalarla uğraşmadan işini halledebilmeyi diledi. Yine de sağduyu, doğal olarak, baskın çıktı. Çünkü öyle olursa, Çok Özlü İksir hazırlamak için bir kazanı ve bir _Moste Potente İksirleri _kitabı olan ve de kendisi gibi yeterince uzun şekilde giyinen herhangi bir ahmağın, odasına rahatça girebileceğini biliyordu - ki istediği son şey, birinin böyle bir sahtekarlık yapmasıydı. Gizliliğine önem verirdi. Hogwarts profesörlerinin çoğundan farklı olarak, saklanacak çok şeyi vardı.

Kapılar lütfedip sallanarak açıldı ve Snape, tökezlemeden içeriye girmeye çalıştı. Ne için tüm mekanlar içinde özellikle burada itibarini korumak için çabaladığını bilmiyordu - nihayetinde, onu görecek kimse yoktu. Ama eski alışkanlıklar zor bırakılırdı ve gururu, onun görmezden gelebileceği bir şey değildi. Bir ömür değerini taşıyan hatalar ona bunu öğretmişti ve Severus'un yıllar boyunca aldığı dersleri unutmak gibi bir eğilimi yoktu. Yapıldıkları sırada çok acı verici olmuşlardı - bir iç çekişle, böyle hastalıklı düşünceleri kafasından uzaklaştırdı. Saatine hızlıca bakmak moralini düzeltmemişti; _Ne güzel _diye düşündü kendi kendine. _İlk dersime altı saat var. _Bunu uyumak için harcardı elbette, şu anda kahvaltı zili son derece _iştah kapatıcı_ geliyordu. Kişisel tecrübeleri ona, yemeğini ikinci lokmada da görebileceğini garanti eden, Cruciatus laneti için bir panzehir yutmadan önce, hiçbir zaman yemek yememeye çalışmasını söylüyordu.

Aklındaki cezp edici düşünceyle, Severus bir kitap rafının yakınına gitti ve gümüş bir kadehi kaldırıp dudaklarına götürdü, içindeki iksiri bir kerede içiverdi. Geç kalmasının dezavantajları vardı ve Quirrell'a daha önce söylediklerinin önemi yoktu. Voldemort, onun Karanlık Lord'un çağrılarına bir an önce cevap verememesinin sebeplerini biliyordu, ama bu, onun gösterilen sebeplere razı olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu. Küstahlığı nedeniyle Snape'i öldürmemesi bile yeterliydi, çünkü kıdemli Ölüm Yiyen özür dileme zahmetine girmemişti. Ya da korkudan sinmemişti. Bunu asla yapmazdı.

Korkudan sinmek konusunda hiç de iyi değildi zaten. Bu her zaman samimiyetsizlik hissi verirdi. Asla, tam anlamıyla itaatkâr olmamıştı, ama büyük ihtimalle, Voldemort'un onda asıl sevdiği şey de buydu. Snape açıkça, hiç bir şeyi umursamıyordu. Ah, acıdan hoşlanmayabilirdi, (aslında, acı çekmekten büyük bir hırsla nefret ederdi), ama _hiçbir konuda _duygularının etkisinde kalmazdı. Ölüm Yiyenler'in çoğunun uyguladığı sadizm, Karanlık Lord'un amaçlarına en fazla uyan şeydi, fakat Snape'in dünyaya olan duygusuz bakışı da güvenilirdi. O, kalpsizdi. Bu da bazı şeyleri kolay hale getiriyordu. Çok daha kolay.

Severus başını geriye attı ve iksir etkisini göstermeye başladığından, gözleri, kendinden geçmiş gibi kayarak kapandı. Bu gece çok da kötü geçmiş sayılmazdı. Voldemort anlayışlı bir tip değildi, ama en azından pratikti. Karanlık Lord, bazen cezaya kalındığını bilirdi, gerçi Severus, Tom Riddle'ın bir kez bile böyle bir tecrübe yaşadığından şüpheliydi. Burnundan yüksek sesle, küçümseme dolu bir hava çıkardı, aklında yarattığı görüntüye gülmemek için çabalıyordu. Bir dakikalığına, kendini, pişmanlık içindeki bir Tom Riddle'ın, daha genç bir Albus Dumbledore'un eleştirel gözleri altında cezaya kaldığını hayal etmeye kaptırdı - _mümkün değil! _Ama hala gülüyordu. Dumbledore, Voldemort'un korktuğu tek kişiydi. Herkes bunu güce bağlıyordu, ama belki de asıl neden, Biçim Değiştirme sınıfında yerine getirilen cezalardı. Bu görüntü gerçekçi olmamakla birlikte, oldukça eğlendiriciydi. Başını sallayan Snape, yatak odasına doğru hareketlendi. Kapıyı açıp bir yandan da esnemesini eliyle kapatırken, _çok yorgun olmalıyım, _diye düşündü kendi kendine. _Voldemort'la ilgili herhangi bir şey keşfetmenin en eğlenceli kısmı_-

Ama tam o sırada, yorgun gözleri, yatağına gelişi güzel bir şekilde oturmuş olan figürü fark etmişti.

Küfretti ve asası elindeyken, bu beklenmedik davetsiz misafirle savaşmak için hazır olarak geriye doğru sıçradı - ki sonra, ellerini teslim oluyormuş gibi havaya kaldıran diğer adam gibi kaşlarını çattı. Kızgın bir şekilde çıkıştı, "Burada ne halt ediyorsun, Lupin?"

"Kötü bir akşam mı, Severus?" diye nazikçe sordu müdür ayağa kalkarak.

"Bunu da nerden çıkardın?" Müdür yardımcısı küçümseyen bir asabiyetle konuşmuştu.

"Bunca yıl dikkat ettim ki, kızgın olduğun zaman 'Lupin'im, olmadığın zaman 'Remus' ve diğerlerinin yanında da 'Müdür'." Yüzünde kaçamak bir gülümseme belirdi ve kurtadam, özür dileyerek omuz silkti. "Hatta nereden döndüğünün ve çoğunlukla zihinbend kullandığının da gayet farkındayım."

"Vay" diye cevapladı Severus. Başka ne söyleyebilirdi ki? Asasını bir kenara bıraktı ve dikkatlice amirine -hatta evet, aslında arkadaşıydı ve bunun mümkün olabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti- baktı. Yılların ardından, Remus'un endişeli olduğu zamanları anlamayı öğrenmişti ve bu da, o zamanlardan biriydi. "Neden buradasın?"

Gülümsemesinin tüm izleri kayboldu ve mavi gözleri irileşti. "Seni uyarmaya geldim, Severus."

"Beni uyarmaya mı?"

"Bu gece, sen ve Quirrell bahçeden ayrılırken, sanırım tartıştınız?" Remus'un sözleri sadece bir sorudan ibaretti ama Severus ona dik dik baktı. Müdürün o sırada uyuduğunu biliyordu... _ah, hayır._

"Bizi kim gördü?" diye sordu hızla düşünerek.

"Üç öğrenci."

"Lanet olsun."

"Kesinlikle" diye katıldı müdür. Bu kez, hiçbir annenin çocuğunun duymasını istemediği bir dil kullandığı için Severus'a sert bakışlar atmak yoktu.

"Sakın söyleme," diye hırladı Ölüm Yiyen. "Rüya Takımıydı, değil mi?"

"Eğer Weasley ikizleri ve Lee Jordan'ı kast ediyorsan, hayır" diye cevapladı Remus, bu üçlüye okuldaki ilk yıllarında nezaketsizce yapıştırdığı takma ismi alayla kullandığı için, patentli 'müdür' bakışıyla Severus'a döndü. Ama diğer taraftan Severus, bu bakışı görmezlikten geldi (buna alışmıştı) ve sordu:

"Kim o zaman?" Remus pes etmeden önce, o bakış bir süre devam etti.

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley ve Harry Potter."

"Harika." Severus'un aklı olay üzerinden birkaç kez geçti. Durum daha kötüye gitmiş de olabilirdi. Granger'ın ailesi Muggle'dı, bu yüzden ailesine olay hakkında bir şeyler yazarsa sorun çıkmazdı. Potter - ki James ve Lily onun durumunu zaten çok iyi biliyordu, yani onların sinir bozucu oğullarına çenesini kapatıp bu işlere burnunu sokmamasını söyleyeceklerine güvenilebilirdi. Ama Weasley problem yaratabilirdi. Babası bakanlık için çalışıyordu ve muhtemelen bu problemle uğraşması için Arabella Figg'i çağırabilirdi... Bu sorun, tahmin edileceği gibi, Arabella'yla bitebilirdi (ya da bu seferlik James'le), ama yine de Arthur Weasley ve muhtemelen karısı, Severus'un rahatlayabileceğinden çok daha fazla bilgi sahibi olmadan herhalde onun peşini bırakmazlardı- ama Remus devam etti.

"Şans eseri, üçü de bu olay için Dung'a gitti ve o da onları bana getirdi. Hepsi, bu konu hakkında hiçbir şey söylemeyeceklerine dair söz verdiler. Onlara görünüşün aldatıcı olabileceğini ve gördüklerini sandıkları şeyi görmediklerini söyledim.

"Çok iyi yalan söylüyorsun, görebiliyorum," dedi Severus rahatladığını gizlemeye çalışarak. "Bu konuda gittikçe daha iyi oluyorsun."

"Ama bunu hoş gören kimse yok," diye cevapladı Remus ciddi bir şekilde. "Bu yüzden bize bir iyilik yap ve bundan sonra daha dikkatli ol, Severus. Bütün öğrenciler Dung'a ya da bana gelmeyecektir. -Eğer bir tanesi Sibyll Trelawney'e gitmiş olsaydı neler olabileceğini hayal edebilir misin? Şimdi, boğazımıza kadar Seherbazlara batmış olurduk."

"Mesaj alındı," diye hırıldadı Severus. "Özür dilerim." Paranoyak kehanet profesörüne göre, kaderi pek de iç açıcı değildi. Aklına başka bir düşünce geldiğindeyse kaşlarını çattı. "Dışarıda ne cehennemle meşgullermiş peki?"

"Lütfen kafanı bir yerlere vurduğunu söyle, yoksa kendi verdiğin cezaları nasıl unuttuğunu merak etmek zorunda kalacağım."

Kızarmış olabilirdi, ama Severus nasıl unuttuğundan gayet emindi. "Bu, onları bıraktığımda neden yataklarına dönmediklerini açıklamaz."

"Ne yaptıklarını düşünüyorsun?" dedi Remus ona tek kaşını kaldırarak ve belirsizce gülerek. "Gerçekten bilmek istiyor musun?"

"Hayır, çünkü sonra başka bir ceza için yumurcakların arasında oturmak zorunda kalıyorum."

"Sevimsiz profesör tavrını bana ayır, Severus," diye nezaketle cevap verdi arkadaşı, Severus'un bir kez daha iç çekmesine neden olmuştu. Bu gece gerçekten kendisine hakim olamadığını fark etmek onu bıktırmıştı.

"Üzgünüm," dedi yine. "Uzun bir geceydi."

Lupin'in ifadesi yumuşadı ve onayladı. "Seni uyarmaya gelmiştim; bilmek isteyeceğini düşündüm. Ama şimdi görev tamamlandı ve saat geç oldu. Biraz uyu, Severus."

Remus kapıya doğru yürüdüğünde solgunca gülümsedi. "Uyarı için teşekkürler. Bir dahaki sefere dikkatli olacağım ve seni temin ederim, Quirrell da öyle olacak."

"Olacağını biliyorum." Veda sözüyle birlikte Remus gitmişti ve Severus o gittikten sonra birkaç dakika boyunca kapıya baktı. Remus'un, güvende olması için onu uyarması garip gelmişti ve bunlar sadece paylaştıkları görev adına değildi. Tekrar güldü ama bu kendi kulağına bile zorlama gibi geldi. Bir parçası, Severus böyle düşünüyordu, hala arkadaşlığa alışmaya çalışıyordu.

_Çok garip _, diye düşünüyordu Severus yatmak için giyinirken, _bazı şeyler zamanla nasıl da değişiyor._

_

* * *

_  
"Ben yapacağım, James" dedi Arabella sakince, öğrencisinin şaşkınlıkla büyüyen ela gözlerine bakarken. Güneş ışığı yakındaki bir camdan içeri doğru süzülüyordu, hoş bir görüntüydü; ikisi de güneş battığından beri işteydiler, özellikle bu akşam için planlanan baskını düşünmek için. Işık, James'i olduğundan daha genç gösteriyordu, neredeyse onu, on üç yıl önce ilk tanıştıkları gündeki gibi yapmıştı ama mutsuzluğunu saklayamamıştı. Seherbaz, otokontrolünü kazanamadan önce ağzı bir karış açıldı ve James ona sanki ikinci bir başı çıkmış gibi baktı. Konuşmadan önce bir dakika geçti ama Arabella, James'i böldü. Her şeyden önce, onun ne diyeceğini tamamen biliyordu.

"Herkes dururken sen elbette ki bunu yapamazsın," dedi Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi başkanı sertçe. "Bunu biliyorsun, James."

"Neden olmasın?" dedi James, hala bakıyordu.

Masasında ciddilikten uzak, onun yaşındaki bir kadının oturmayacağı şekilde oturuyordu. Arabella ilk önce James'in Azkaban planının sonuçlandırılmış versiyonunu dinlemeye gelmişti -kod adı BUZKIRAN'dı- ve James kendini gönüllü olarak teklif edince hiç şaşırmamıştı. Onu bundan daha iyi tanıyordu ve riskler hakkında onun bildiğinden çok daha fazlasını biliyordu. Belki de bu, yaşının verdiği basit bir avantajdı. Belli belirsiz güldü ve _Seni oğlum gibi seviyorum James Potter, ama bazen tanıdığım en aptal adam olabiliyorsun _diye düşündü. "Lily'nin beni öldüreceği gerçeğini bir yana bırakırsak, senin kim olduğun gerçeği var."

Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama Arabella kolayca -ve şefkatle onu durdurdu.

"İnsanların kahramanlara ihtiyacı var, James. Büyücü Dünyasında bunlardan biri olduğun gerçeğiyle yüzleş artık. Seni kaybetmeye dayanamayız; şimdi değil. Senden daha kolay feda edilebilirim ve eşit derecede _güvenilirim. _Voldemort benim Yoldaşlığın iç halkasında olduğumu biliyor. Beynimdeki bilgileri aç olacak."

"Ama sen - "

"Eğer yaşlı olduğumu söylemeye cüret edeceksen James, bu döküntü bilgiyi burnundan yukarı itebilirsin," dedi iğneleyici şekilde. Her şeye rağmen Arabella kesinlikle altmış üç yaşı, _yaşlı _olarak görmüyordu. Kesinlikle Dumbledore kadar yaşlı değildi.

"Sana, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nin başkanı olduğunu söyleyecektim," dedi emir eri sakince.

Utanmak için çok yaşlı olması güzel bir şeydi. _Ağzını aç, papucu tık _diye düşündü Arabella hafif keyifle. Kendi aptallığını örtmek için hızla konuştu. "O, senin _şu anda_ yapamayacağın bir takım işlerimin ismi."

"Bir dakika bekle - kesinlikle alanda bana ihtiyaç duyulacak!"

"Azkabana tıkıldığında Bakanlık için ne kadar çalışabilirsin?" diyerek arkasına yaslandı Arabella, James'in afallamış gibi görünen ifadesine gülmemek için kendini zorladı. Yerine kimi seçeceğini düşünüyordu. Fudge? Bu düşünce onu hasta edecekti.

"Epey," diye sertçe yanıt verdi.

Arabella gözlerine baktı. "Benim gibi."

"'Bella -"

"Ve alanda sana ihtiyaç yok," diye bir kez daha onun sözünü kesti. "Aslında alandan tamamen _çıkmalı _ve saçma riskleri almaktan vazgeçmelisin. Dumbledore'dan sonra, sahip olduğumuz en güçlü sembol sensin ve eğer seni kaybedersek James, son dört yıldır yeniden kurmak için savaştığımız şeylerin birçoğu yok olacak."

James gözlerini ona dikti. Arabella, onun henüz gerçekleri _göremediğini_ biliyordu. Masum, küçük kalbine şükürler olsun, çocuk hala ne kadar önemli olduğunu anlamamıştı. Bunun James Potter'ın iyi bir adam olmasından ve diğer yüksek kademedeki bakanlık çalışanları gibi muazzam bir egosunun olmamasından kaynaklandığını biliyordu. Kendinden emindi -bazıları ukala olduğunu düşünüyordu, ama yanılıyorlardı- ve işinde iyi olduğunu biliyordu ama James şöhreti rahatlıkla taşıyordu. Her zaman böyleydi. Sonunda adam konuştu.

"Ben o kadar da önemli değilim."

"Benimle tartışma James." Sözlerini gülümsemesiyle yumuşatıyordu."Sana ihtiyacımız var. Konuşma bitmiştir."

"Neden sen, o zaman?'" diye cevap istedi kızgınlıkla.

"Başka kim olabilirdi ki?" diye homurdandı Arabella. "Güvenebileceğim diğer kişi, Snape ve o bir seçenek bile değil. Dung bunu asla yapmaz ve Remus fazla iyimser. Azkaban onu canlı canlı yerdi - yaşadığı onca şeyden sonra bile Remus, o yer için yeterince sert değil."

"Oysa sen öylesin," diye iç çekti James. Sesi biraz gücenmiş bir şekilde çıkıyordu, ama çok fazla değil; tam o sırada, Arabella, James'in meseleyi anladığını biliyordu. Anlamak istemese bile. Gerçekten fazla seçimleri yoktu ve o bunu biliyordu. Voldemort'un _isteyeceği _biri olmalıydı, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının İç Çemberinden biri. James'i problemi düşünürken ve fark etmeden parmaklarını masaya vururken hafifçe gülümseyerek izledi. Başka bir seçeneği gündeme getirmeye çalışıyordu ama sonunda, Arabella'nın bulduğu şeyin aynısını bulacaktı. "Lanet olsun!"

"Merak etme, James," dedi Arabella nazikçe. "Birkaç dakika önce planının nasıl da güzel işleyeceğinden bahsetmiyor muydun?"

James'in Arabella'ya bakışı iğneleyiciydi. "O, benim yapacağımı düşündüğümdeydi," diye söylendi James. "Senin hayatındansa kendi hayatımı riske atarım."

Kadının kalbine aniden bir üzüntü çöktü ama nedenini anlayamamıştı. Bir sebepten dolayı cevap vermesi çok zor olmuştu: "Biliyorum."

* * *

Remus kapı aralığında durakladı ama adımlarındaki bu ani duruşu, onu iyi tanımayan biri fark edemezdi. Yirmi beş dakikadan daha az bir süre önce, Lily Potter'dan beklenmedik bir şömine çağrısı almıştı (Lily, görünüşte Dumbledore'un idari asistanı gibiydi ama aslında bundan daha fazlasıydı), ona bakanla mümkün olduğundan çabuk bir görüşme yapması gerektiğini söylüyordu ve yüzündeki tedbirli bakış görüşmenin hoş olmayacağı konusunda Remus'u uyarıyordu. Görüşmenin ne hakkında olduğunu söylememişti -açıkta konuşulamayacak şeyler vardı- ve Remus, onu, uçuş tozuyla Bakanlığa gittiğinde, bazı problemler beklemesi gerektiğini anlayacak kadar iyi tanıyordu. Dumbledore'un ofisine adım atmak biraz şaşırtıcı gibi gelmişti.

Onun biraz tereddüt etmesine neden olan şey, yaşlı adamın ofisindeki ikinci bir büyücünün varlığıydı; ekşi suratlı ve boncuk gözlü Sihir Bakanı Yardımcısı, Bartemius Crouch. Üzerindeki düşmanca bakışı hissetmesine rağmen Remus, korkusuzca odanın içine doğru uzun adımlarla yürüdü. Zor güvenilen biriydi, ama hiç bir şeyden hoşlanmayan Crouch'a karşı borçlu değildi. Crouch'un Voldemort'u yenmeye kendini adaması hakkında asla tartışmamış olmasına rağmen, onun yöntemleri Hogwarts Müdürü'nün midesini bulandırıyordu. Bu ikilinin arasındaki tartışma oldukça iyi biliniyordu; birçok insan, elbette onun saldırgan tavırlarını destekliyordu ama Remus, Bakan Yardımcısı'nın onun Hogwart'taki varlığına daima karşı çıkmış olduğunun da farkındaydı. _Bu _sonuçta kişisel bir meseleydi; yıllardır durdurmak için savaştığı bir önyargıdan ileri geliyordu.

Ama bazen kazanamadığınız mücadeleler vardır ve Remus, bunları ne zaman umursamaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Crouch gibi adamlar buna asla değmezdi. Ve onun ne olduğunun ötesine bakamayacak kadar kıt kafalı insanları umursamayabilirdi; Hepsinden önce hayatı boyunca Büyücü Dünyası çok yol almıştı ve o, şimdiki pozisyonunda olacağını eskiden hayal bile edemezdi.

"Remus!" Dumbledore'un şevkli selamı olası uygunsuz karşılamaların önüne geçmişti; o, Crouch ve Remus'un birbirleri hakkında neler hissettiklerini her zaman bilmişti. Okul Müdürü uzatılan eli büyük bir gülümsemeyle kabul etti.

"Sayın Bakan." Dumbledore'un gözlerindeki parıltı Remus'a formaliteyi anladığını söylüyordu; çok yaygara koparan Crouch'a Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın nasıl çalıştığını ve aralarında gelişen dostluğu göstermenin bir yararı yoktu.

"Otur lütfen." Bir el işareti Remus'a sıranın karşısında ve Crouch'un yanında bulunan yeşil minderli iskemleyi gösterdi; Okul Müdürü rahatça oturduğunda Dumbledore masasının arkasında yerleşti. Mavi gözlerdeki tanıdık parıltılar gitmişti ve yaşlı büyücü devam etti: "Korkarım ki odaya bir Susturma Büyüsü yapmalıyım, söylenmesi gerekenler söylendiği sırada kulak misafiri olunursa tahmin edilemeyecek sorunlar yaratabilir. İtiraz eden var mı?"

Remus, sorun olmadığını belirtmek için hafifçe başını salladı, buna rağmen konunun neyle ilgili olduğunu merak etmişti ama Dumblodore'un kararına güveniyordu - onun için bu kadar çalıştıktan sonra nasıl güvenmezdi ki? Ama Bakan'ın gözlerinin, yardımcısı üzerinde odaklandığını fark etti. Crouch tereddüt etti, kaşlarını iyice çattı ama sonunda iç çekti.

"Tabi ki hayır." Yüzündeki bakış, sözlerindeki iknanın yakınından bile geçmiyordu ama Dumbledore dikkat etmemiş gibi görünüyordu (Bakanın bilinçli olarak bir şeyleri görmezden gelmesi Remus'u hep eğlendirmişti) ve asasının bir hareketiyle büyüyü yaptı.

"Çok güzel." Dumbledore asasını ortadan kaldırdı. "Barty, başlamak ister misin?"

Crouch'un yüzünde belirlen puslu ifade Remus'un dişlerini birleştirmesine neden oldu ve ilk izleniminin doğru olduğunu anlamıştı - Bu hoş olmayacaktı. Bakan Yardımcısı, büyük ihtimalle şirin olduğunu düşündüğü bir ifadeyle onayladı. "Teşekkürler, Albus."

Yüzünü hafifçe Remus'a çevirdi ama yüksek mevkide olmanın getirdiği imalı gülümsemesi hiç de kibarca değildi. Crouch sesindeki memnunluğu saklamak için bile hiç çaba harcamadı. "Korkarım ki sana kötü haberlerim var."

"Aa?" Remus sesini düzgün ve seviyeli tutmaya ve ayağa kalkıp bu kendini beğenmiş ifadenin tuzağına düşmemeye karar verdi.

"Kesinlikle." Crouch'un karanlık gözleri parıldadı. "Öyle görünüyor ki, _Sayın Müdür_, aranızda bir casus var. Aslında tam olarak söylemek gerekirse, Hogwarts'taki personel kadronuzun arasında."

_Ah, saçmalık_. Olasılıkları değerlendirirken kalbinin kulağında attığını hissetti. Ama Remus kendini kontrol altında tutma konusunda yılların tecrübesine sahipti ve sakince sordu, "Bana kim olduğu bilgisini verecek misiniz, Bakan bey, yoksa karanlıkta mı kalmalıyım?"

"Lupin, sanırım senin _durumundaki_ biri, böyle meselelerde daha ciddi olmalı," diye küçümser bir şekilde cevap verdi Crouch, gözleri parlarken.

"Benim Müdürlük mevkiimden mi, yoksa bir kurtadam olduğum gerçeğinden mi bahsediyorsunuz Bakan bey?" diye cevap verdi Remus öfkesini sesinden uzak tutmak için debelenerek. Hayatı boyunca bu tür önyargılarla uğraşmıştı ama bu yüzden sadakatinin sorgulanmasına alışkın değildi. Bu, ağzında ekşi bir tat bırakmıştı.

"İkisi hakkında da olabilir mi?"

Remus, Bakandan bir uyarı bakışı aldığında ileri gittiğini anladı. Yavaşça, söze başlamadan önce beşe kadar sayarak derin bir nefes aldı. "Ben teknik açıdan 'Karanlık bir yaratık' olarak sınıflandırılabilirim Mr. Crouch, ama aynı zamanda, sizin kadar da insanım - kimi zaman hata yapmaya da eğilimliyim," sesini bir kez daha düzgün ve seviyeli tutarak cevap verdi Remus. "Yine de, ben Voldemort'un bir _yaratığı değilim_. Bunu daha önce geçmiştik ve ben artık bunu tartışmaktan yoruldum. Sonuca gelin, sayın Bakan ve personelime kimin sızdığını söyleyin."

Dumbledore'un buruşmuş yüzündeki garip ama nazik gülümsemeyi gördü ve Bakan'ın güvenine ihanet etmeyerek, Crouch'un öfkesine mükemmel bir şekilde karşı koyduğunu anladı. Remus gözlerini sakince diğer adamın üzerine dikerek kızgınlık ve şüpheyle kısılan gözlerine baktı. Daha ileri gidemeyeceğini biliyordu; yıllar önce, Dumbledore ona, fazla ileri gitmesinin hızla kovulmasına neden olacağını belirtmişti. Dumbledore'un bu kaba adamı yanında tutmasının birçok nedeni vardı ama kişiliğine olan sevgisi bunlardan biri değildi ve yardımcısına attığı sert bakış hiçbir söze gerek bırakmamıştı. Onun hoşnutsuzluğu, besbelli, sert, mavi gözlerinin içindeydi.

"Pekala," diye cevap verdi Crouch istemeyerek. Kendini toplamak için bir dakika duraksadı ve sonra yüzünde hafif bir küçümseme belirdi. "Her halükarda uzun zamandır şüphelendiğimiz bir şeyin kanıtını bulduk sonunda. Casuslarımızdan biri, Severus Snape'in bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu doğruladı."

"Anlıyorum." Remus, gözlerinin Dumledore'un tarafına doğru titreşmesine izin vererek sandalyesinde yavaşça arkaya doğru yaslandı. _Bununla _nasıl başa çıkılır? Söyleyebileceği birçok şey vardı ama hiçbiri Crouch'un ona inanmayacağı gerçeğini değiştirmezdi. Çünkü eğer bakan yardımcısı dişlerini bir şeye geçirdiyse -özellikle de bir Ölüm Yiyene- onu bırakmasını sağlamak neredeyse imkansızdı. Bakışları buluştu ve Dumbledore'un tek kaşı sorarcasına yükseldi, Hogwarts Müdürü başını salladı, bu işi Bakanın ellerine bırakmaya zaten hevesliydi. Yaşlı adam, her şeyden önce, Yoldaşlığın lideriydi.

"Korkarım ki Barty, mevcut bilginin yalnızca yarısına sahipsin," dedi Dumbledore sakince. "Ve Severus Snape'in ara sıra Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu ben de biliyorum."

"Ne?" dedi Crouch.

Bakan, onun itirazlarını duymamış gibi devam etti. "Anlayamadığım şey ise, neden senin -ya da kaynağının- bu olayı Arabella'ya götürmediğiniz."

"Ben de bunu bana neden daha önce söylemediğini anlayamıyorum," diye karşılık verdi Crouch sinirli bir şekilde.

"Senin bilmene gerek yoktu."

"_Benim_ bilmeme gerek yok muydu?" Soru, Remus'un tarafına doğru sinirlice kafa sallamayla birlikte geldi. "Eminim onun vardır."

"Ben Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun müdürüyüm" diye cevap verdi Remus nezaketle.

"Bu, benim varacağım nokta," diye hırladı Crouch. "Ne diye bir Ölüm Yiyen'in Hogwarts'ta öğretmenlik yapmasına izin veriyorsun?"

Remus belli belirsiz gülümsedi; eğlendiğini kabul etmekten nefret ediyordu ama Crouch'tan asla hoşlanmamıştı. "Severus Snape'in bu iş için en iyi adam olduğuna inanıyorum."

"Sen deli misin?" diye kekeledi diğer adam ve Remus açıkça, Crouch'un savunmasız yakalanmasının ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşündü. Başkan Yardımcısı, Dumbledore'a bakmak için döndü. "Albus, elbette bunu anlayacak sağduyun vardır. Voldemort'un casuslarından birine sahip çıkamazsın -Bekle bir dakika! Ona _sen _iş verdin, değil mi?"

"Kesinlikle" diye cevap verdi eski Müdür. "Karanlık Lord'un çemberindeki yerini başından beri bilerek hem de."

Crouch konuşamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Ağzı açıldı ve elleri bir şeyleri işaret etmek istercesine kalktı ama hiç söz çıkmadı. Dumbledore devam etmemiş olsaydı belki kendine gelirdi:

"Severus Snape gerçekten bir Ölüm Yiyendi, Barty. Buna rağmen, on yıldan fazla bir süredir benim için casusluk yapıyor. Ben ona güveniyorum. Remus ona güveniyor. Sana bildirilmemesinin nedeni, onun güvenliği - ve sana hatırlatmalıyım ki eğer bunu ortaya çıkarırsan, bu onun ölümü anlamına gelecektir."

Crouch kaşlarını çattı. "Bizim için çalıştığına nasıl emin olabilirsin?"

"Ah, eminim," diye cevap verdi Dumbledore.

"Ben ona güvenmiyorum."

Remus konuşmaya tekrar girdi. "Açık olmak gerekirse, Mr. Crouch, Severus Snape'i tanımıyorsunuz. Ve o sizin sandığınız gibi biri değil."

"O zaman nedir o, _kurtulmuş _bir Ölüm Yiyen mi?" diye homurdandı. Ama Dumbledore nazikçe gülümsüyordu.

"Böyle de söyleyebilirsin."

_Çeviren: hungarian horntail ve Luthien_


	12. Bölüm 11: Düşene Selam Ver

**On Birinci Bölüm:****Düşene Selam Ver **

Aslında Quidditch soyunma odasında değildi, ama bazı şeyler yüzünden o günleri anımsamıştı. Tabi ki, sadece altıncı yılında oynayabilmişti (FYBS'lerine çalışmanın ve Öğrenci Başkanı olmanın yarattığı ortak baskı, onu yedinci yılında oynamaktan alıkoymuştu) ancak hatıraları hala hoş ve güçlüydü. Anılar... onlardan çok vardı, kimisi acı, kimisi tatlı; çünkü o günlerden beri çok şey değişmişti. Hogwarts'dayken kurduğu hayaller uçup gitmişti; şimdi, karanlık zamanlardaki görevinin ağırlığı altında eziliyordu. Bill Weasley bir zamanlar Grinngots'da lanet kırıcı olarak çalışmak istediğini anımsadı. Şimdi ise, bir Seherbazdı.

Hazırlık odası, aslında Hogwarts'daki Gryffindor soyunma odası değildi ve atmosfer farklıydı. Buradaki iş arkadaşları, bugüne kadarki takım arkadaşlarına nazaran çok daha ciddiydiler, altıncı yılında Quidditch Kupasını Slytherin'e karşı kaybettikleri zamankinden bile daha ciddi. Burada, bina puanlarından veya prestij kaybetmekten daha fazlası vardı - onlarınki bir ölüm kalım oyunuydu ve ölüm oranının yüzde yetmişlere vardığı bir işte, insan, konsantrasyonundaki dağılmaları karşılayamazdı. Hal böyleyken, görev hazırlığında ufak şakalaşmalara yer yoktu, yalnızca sessizlik ve bir merasim hazırlığı vardı. Diğer durumlardaysa daha arkadaş canlısıydılar; ama yine de, Seherbazlar profesyoneldi ve nadiren derin dostluk kuruyorlardı. Çok azı günlük tanışıklığın ve birlikte çalışıyor olmanın ötesine geçebilecek kadar uzun sürüyordu.

Bill Weasley yedi yıldan beri bu işin içindeydi, yani ortalama bir Seherbazınkinden beş sene kadar fazla. Çoğu Seherbazın ilk altı görevi sırasında hayatını kaybettiği istatistiksel bir gerçekti. O noktayı geçenlerin tam olarak üçte biri de asla altı aylık zorunlu Rehberlik' ten fazla yaşayamamıştı. Buradan sonra kurtulma oranları arttığı gibi, size karşı kişisel olarak kin besleyen Ölüm Yiyenlerin sayısı da artıyordu. Deneyim, iki uçlu bir kılıçtı ve her iki şekilde de kesiyordu. Bill Weasley henüz tam olarak diğerlerinin "eski toprak" gözüyle baktıklarından olmamıştı ve doğrusu bu onu çok mutlu ediyordu. Eski toprakların çoğu ölmüştü.

Gözleri bu düşünceyle, istem dışı olarak uzaktaki duvara doğru sürüklendi. Geçtiğimiz on yıl içinde, o yer, Kahramanların Duvarı olarak ünlenmişti. Ancak biliyordu ki, yakında bunun gibi bir yerin ikincisini yaratmak zorunda kalacaklardı; çünkü bronz duvar, dörtte üç oranında ölenlerin isimleriyle kaplanmıştı. Bill'in gözleri listenin aşağısına doğru kaydı, ondan önce gidenleri anımsadı. Birçok isim listeye henüz o okuldayken katılmıştı ve ailelerine yakın olan başka kayıplar da vardı. Bunların içinde, ilk sırada gelen, soldan beşinci satırdaydı: Charlie Weasley.

O hala canını acıtıyordu. Daha çok yanmaya benziyordu. Charlie onun küçük kardeşiydi, en yakın arkadaşıydı. Yıllar onları ayırmış olabilirdi (çok kısa da olsa, Weasley ailesinin büyük bağlılığı göz önüne alındığında...), ama her zaman çok yakın olmuşlardı. Buna rağmen, veya bu yakınlık yüzünden Bill, kardeşi, kendisini Seherbazlıkta takip edince dehşete düşmüştü -ancak çok da gururlanmıştı. Charlie Temel Eğitim dersinden en yüksek notla geçmişti, ve sonra James Potter'ın bizzat kendisinden Danışmanlık eğitimi almaya gitmişti -harika bir Quidditch oyuncusu olmasını sağlayan reflekslerini ve iş etiğini sahada kullanan Charlie, Seherbazlar arasında bir sansasyon yaratmıştı. Charlie, en iyilerden biri olma potansiyelini taşıyordu ve _iyi _olmuştu. Parlıyordu... ama ışığı kısa sürdü. Üç buçuk senelik bir seherbazlık döneminden sonra Charles Weasley, Muggle Londra'sında bir sokakta yürürken öldürüldü -kim olduğu bulunamamış bir ölüm yiyen tarafından vurulmuştu.

Bu kayıp hala onun içini parçalıyordu ve Bill sinirli bir şekilde yutkundu, zihnini listeye geri döndürmek için çabaladı. Yas tutma zamanı sona ermişti; yapması gereken bir işi ve alması gereken bir öcü vardı. Belki bu üzücü bir gerçekti; ancak tamamıyla doğruydu. Charlie'nin ölümü Weasley ailesi için savaşı kişisel bir hale getirmişti; şimdi, Voldemort'un her kurbanı ona Charlie'nin yüzünü giymiş gibi geliyordu. Bill, Ölüm Yiyenleri durdurmanın kardeşini geri getirmeyeceğini biliyordu; ancak bu sonun başkalarının başına da gelmesini önlemenin bir şekilde yolu varsa -özellikle _diğer _kardeşlerinden birinin- bunu yapacaktı. Kendi hayatı pahasına olsa bile. Biliyordu ki bazı şeyler gerçekten ölmeye değerdi.

Bronz kaplanmış duvardaki diğer isimler, aynı şekilde ölen erkek ve kadınların isimleriydi. Sayıları kalabalıktı ve isimleri efsaneydi, hepsinin yanında bir tarih vardı. Sol sütunun en tepesindeki, Karanlık Lord iktidara geldikten sonra 7 Mart 1071'de, ilk ölen sihirbaz olan Edgar Bones'dan, en son ölen Seherbaza kadar. Son sütunun altında yer alan en yeni isim, derin bir nefes çekmesini gerektirdi. Estella Cardiel iyi bir arkadaşıydı, Temel Eğitim'de Bill'den sadece bir yıl gerideydi. Eğer dünya biraz farklı olsaydı Estella arkadaşından fazlası da olabilirdi; ama Bill hiç bir zaman bu olasılıkları incelemedi ve artık çok geçti. İsmin yanındaki tarih 2 Aralık 1991'i gösteriyordu, bir önceki günü.

Bill kafasını sallayarak gözlerini o isimden de ayırdı. Ancak gözünün takıldığı başkaları da vardı, mesela efsanevi Dennis Montague (7 Temmuz 1976); sınıf arkadaşı Warren Stormchaser (23 Ocak 1985); veya Rehberi Alastor Moody (15 Mayıs 1988). Çok fazla ölüm görmüş, çok arkadaşını kaybetmişti... ancak başka bir yere bakmaya çalışırken gözü başka bir isme takıldı. Diğerlerinden farklıydı, dördüncü satırın sağ başında yer alıyordu: Sirius Black (BİLİNMİYOR, 1981)

Bir şekilde, o daima dikkatini çekerdi. Belki de Bill'in her zaman sırları çözmeyi sevmesinden kaynaklanıyordu ve ismi diğerlerinden ayıran şey tarihinin olmamasıydı. Gerçeği bilmiyorlardı. Aktif görevdeyken gerçekleşen ölümlerin tutulduğu resmi Seherbaz kaydı olan _Düşenlerin Kitabı_'nda bile tarih yoktu. Kitaptaki, parçalanmış vücut parçalarının bulunamadığı veya sonuna tanıklık edilemeyen tek isimdi; ancak aynı şekilde Sirius Black, bir Seherbazın nasıl ölmesi gerektiği konusunda bir örnek olmuştu. Sloganları basitti: _Mors Ante Infamia_. Olmak veya yapmak için dua ettikleri her şey ne ise, onu kapsıyordu: sırları açığa çıkarmadan ölmek ve güvenenlere ihanet etmeden mezara girmek. Daha basit sözcüklerle: "Onurunu Kaybetmeden Ölmek". Yaşlanmış bir aksiyomdu; fakat Sirius Black'in trajik hikayesi gibi hikayeler, Seherbazlığın yapısında var olan eski davranış kurallarının doğruluğunu gösteriyordu. Sonuç olarak Bill, yeterince güçlü olabilmeyi ümit etti.

Ve o sonun bugün gelmemesini...

Aniden, hazırlık odasının kapısı açıldı ve gelenin kim olduğunu görmek için kafasını çevirdiği anda bile, zihni hala geçmişte takılı kalmıştı. Oyalanma bitmişti. Acı yanı başındaydı. Hisleri alakasızdı -şimdi oyun zamanıydı. Bilinçli bir çaba göstermeden, Bill Weasley soyunma odasının kapısını çarparak kapadığı anda, insani tarafını sakladı. Bill geri döndüğünde, onu orada bekliyor olacaktı.

"Zamanı geldi, bayanlar ve baylar." dedi James Potter sabit bir ses tonuyla, hedeflerinin en ince ayrıntısını ve planlanmış saldırılarının her satırını gösteren "çizim tahtası"nın önünde tek başına duruyordu. Toplanmış takım şu ana dek iki kere ayrıntılı olarak bilgilendirilmişti; ancak harekete geçmeden önce bir kez daha yapmak alışılmış bir şeydi. Kimse bu tekrarı umursamadı. Hepsinin bildiği gibi bu adım daha önce hayatları kurtarmıştı. Bölüm başı bitkin bir şekilde gülümsedi ve sonra tereddüt etmeden görev talimatlarına bir giriş yaptı. "Tamam. Bu epey basit; ama hiç beklemediğimiz bir anda karmakarışık olma ihtimali de var. Murphy adındaki az buçuk zeki bir Muggle demişti ki: 'Kötü gidebilecek her şey kötü gider,' ve bu durumda kesinlikle haklı.

"Bizim umduğumuz şey, kelimenin tam anlamıyla bir baskın yapmak. Her biri sekiz kişiden oluşan iki takımla gitmemizin sebebi istihbaratımızın, hepimizin bildiği gibi Voldemort'un en tehlikeli destekçilerinden ikisi olan Lestrange'lerin önderliğinde, bir grup Ölüm Yiyenin buluşması olduğunu açığa çıkarmış olması. Hiç olmasa bile biraz deliler. Beş sene önce, Azkaban'ın düşüşünden sonra serbest kaldılar ve bu savaşta yapılmış en berbat gaddarlıkların bazılarından sorumlular. Yakalanmalarının veya ölümlerinin bile bizim sayemizde olmasının getireceği olumlu etkiden bahsetmeye gerek olduğunu düşünmüyorum.

"Söylediğim gibi, kimsenin aptalca risklere girmesini istemiyorum. İstihbaratımız bu gece bu buluşmada en azından on iki Ölüm Yiyen olacağı haberini verdi ve onlara karşı sayıca üstünlük kursak bile, hataya yer yok. Rollerinize iyi asılın, başaracağız." Potter'ın ela gözleri yıpranmış gözlüklerinin arkasında yanıp sönüyor, Bill'in omurgasından aşağıya bir ürpertinin inmesine neden olan bir güçle Seherbazları tarıyordu. Bazı insanların gerçekten görülmekten çok hissedilen, özel nitelikte _kişilikleri_ vardır. İşte James Potter da bunlardan biriydi.

"Ben Alfa takımını ön kapıdan yöneteceğim," diye devam etti bir süre sonra. "Bir son dakika planı değişikliği nedeniyle Ernie Jordan Bravo takımına önderlik _etmeyecek_ -ne yazık ki şu anda ona başka bir yerde ihtiyaç duyuldu ve bugün bizimle olamayacak. Bu yüzden, Bakan Figg bu görev süresince bize katılacak ve Bravoların lideri olacak, arka yoldan geliyor şimdi. Herhangi bir soru var mı?"

Bir şaşkınlık fısıltısı tüm odayı dolaştı, Bill heyecanı hissedebiliyordu. Ancak kimse tartışmadı; Bölümdeki hiç bir Seherbaz, bir kenarda duran bu keskin-gözlü yaşlı kadının yeteneklerinden şüphe duymuyordu. Bu görev öncesi toplantıda neden bulunduğunu merak ediyorlardı; ama ona her zaman güvenmişlerdi. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı da olsa aslında Arabella Figg onlardan biriydi. Daha iyi veya daha kötü, hala bir Seherbazdı, ve kesinlikle "eski toprak" adı verilen, büyücü ve cadılardan oluşan o küçük Bölüme aitti. Arabella Figg oradaydı, bunu yapmıştı ve herşeyi görmüştü. Bugün, bunu son bir kere daha yapmayı umuyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Her zamanki sorular: biçim, özellikler, hücum açıları -tüm bunlar, deneyimli Seherbazların bir saniye bile düşünmeden sordukları şeylerdi. Son hazırlıklar yapıldıktan sonra -asaların kontrol edilmesi ve partnere hızlı bir bakış atılması- Bill gözünün ucuyla yeni gelenlere bakmasına engel olamadı. _Zavallı çocuklar, _diye düşündü. Onlardan ikisi bugünkü görevdeydi, biri Temel'den henüz çıkmış ve diğeri Rehberlik'ten yeni kurtulmuş. İkisinin de ismini anımsayamadı; ancak Virginia Wilson'un en yeni olana yakın durduğunu, onu bir Rehber'in dikkatli gözüyle izlediğini görebiliyordu. "Eski toprak"lardan biriydi, oldukça yetenekli ve muhtemelen sahada _çok fazla _çalışmış; ama Bill bunun yetenekli bir öğrenciye sahip olmaya dönüşmüş olduğunu umabiliyordu sadece.

"Beş dakika içinde cisimlenme noktasında," diye seslendi Potter ve endişelenme vakti bitti. Başlarken Bill asasını kaldırdı ve diğerleriyle birlikte, Buharlaştı.

* * *

"Bir saldırı daha oldu, Hagrid," dedi Dumbledore sessizce ve yarı dev kaşlarını çattı.

Rubeus Hagrid bakanın ofisindeki sandalyeyi küçücük göstermişti; onu dikkatlice zamanın ötesindeki bir sihirle güçlendirmemiş olsa da, Dumbledore istemeden antika sandalyeyi kaydırmasının ve kırmasının yarattığı oldukça utandırıcı bir anla karşı karşıya kalmış olabilirdi. Tabi ki Albus'un bilgili düşüncesine göre sandalye daha çok işin çirkin bir parçasıydı ve ondan kurtulduğuna mutlu olurdu-ancak Hagrid böyle bir kaza yüzünden yıkılabilirdi. Bu yüzden koltuk hakkındaki düşüncelerine rağmen (muhtemelen bir Sihir Bakanlığı var olduğundan beri oradaydı), Dumbledore Lily'nin, Hagrid kendi içine kapanınca yapmasını söylediği kuvvet büyüsünü yaptı. "Asistan" rolünü güzel bir şekilde oynadı, diye düşündü yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle. Sadece bir kaçı onun gerçekten ne kadar zeki ve güçlü olduğunu anımsıyordu.

Lily gibi, Hagrid de göründüğünden çok daha fazlasıydı. Çoğu kişi salak olduğunu düşünüyordu -ki bu doğruluktan çok uzaktı- ve diğerleri onun yararsız olduğu kanısına varmışlardı. O sadece Hogwarts'ın bekçisiydi, elbette. Görünüşte beceriksiz ve anormal şekilde büyük olan adam, nasıl önemli olabilirdi ki? Dumbledore kendi kendine gülümsedi yine. _Nasıl önemli, doğrusu. _Ancak eski öğrencisi kaşlarını derin bir şekilde çatınca- belli ki herkesin neden onun Sihir Bakanını görmesi için aradığını çözmeye çalışıyordu -gülümsemesi silindi.

"Duyduğum için üzgünüm, Profesör-yani, Bakanım," diye konuştu büyük adam. Aniden, her şeye rağmen korku davranışlarını renklendirdi. "Onlar _benim _bununla bir işim olduğunu düşünmüyorlar, değil mi?"

"Hayır, düşünmüyorlar," diye cevapladı Albus sakince. "Buraya başka bir nedenden dolayı gelmeni istedim, aslında. Senden bir iyilik istemek durumundayım."

"Bir iyilik? Tabi ki isteyebilirsiniz Profes-Bakanım!" Bekçinin yuvarlak yüzü, Albus'un Hagrid'i tanımlayan masum heyecanına gülümsemesine neden olacak şekilde aydınlandı.

"İstersen bana hala Profesör diye seslenebilirsin, Hagrid," dedi kibarca. "Benim için fark etmez."

"Fakat saygısızca veya başka bir şekilde seslenir görünmek istemiyorum, efendim." Cevap buydu.

Albus kıkırdadı. "Bunu hiç saygısızca bulmuyorum. Aslında, bazen insanlara geçmişlerini anımsatmanın yararlı olduğuna inanıyorum... özellikle böyle günlerde. Hogwarts'daki zamanım hayatımın en güzel zamanlarıydı ve içtenlikle, senin için daima 'Profesör Dumbledore' olarak kalmayı umut ediyorum."

"Ama siz Hogwarts'ın gördüğü en iyi müdürdünüz!" diye patladı yarı dev birden ve sonra yüzü kızardı. "Yani, Profesör Lupin'e saygısızlık etmek istemem, o tamamıyla iyi bir insan; ancak sizi özlüyoruz, Profesör Dumbledore."

"Teşekkür ederim, Hagrid." Onun yaşında utanmak zor bir şeydi -ama bazı insanlar, mesela Rubeus Hagrid gibi, bunu hala yaptırabiliyorlardı. Ve onunki gibi korkunç şeyler görmüş bir kalp bile hala etkilenebiliyordu. Bu, hatırlaması güzel bir şeydi.

Yarı dev daha da kızardı, bu da Albus'un gülme dürtüsüne iyice direnmeye çalışmasına neden oldu, bu Hagrid'in yanlış anlayacağı bir şeydi. "Sadece gerçeği söylüyordum, Profesör,"diye geveledi.

"Hepimiz kendi yöntemlerimizle söyleriz gerçeği, dostum," diye yumuşak bir şekilde yanıt verdi. "Ama bazen bundan fazlasını yapmamız gerekir. Sana sormalıyım Hagrid: sana güvenebilir miyim?"

"Tabi ki güvenebilirsiniz, Profesör!" Hagrid uysal bir şekilde bu sorudan alınmış gibi görünüyordu ve Albus yıkımı yumuşattı.

"_Ben_ sana güvenebileceğimi biliyorum," diye karşılık verdi. "Ama sana anlatacağım sırlar tam olarak bana ait değil -eğer sana bu gece anlatacağım şeyi açığa vurursan, birçok hayat riske girecek."

"Ah." Diğeri bir anda ayıldı. "Sırlarınız benimle güvende, Profesör. Diğerlerininkiler de."

Albus başını salladı. "Hagrid, hiç Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nı duydun mu?"

"Hayır, efendim. Duymadım."

"İyi." Hafifçe gülümsedi. "Kısaca, Yoldaşlık kendini Voldemort'u yenmeye adamış büyücü ve cadılardan oluşan bir grup. Yoldaşlığın büyük kısmı Bakanlık kanallarının dışında çalışıyor; ancak Yoldaşlıkta ve Sihir Bakanlığı'nda yüksek derecede yerleştirilmiş bazı anahtar üyeler de var."

"Sizin gibi." Kimse Hagrid'in akılsız olduğunu söylememişti.

"Benim gibi," diye başını salladı Sihir Bakanı. "Bunu sana söylememin nedeni senden isteyeceğim şeyin Bakanlıkla ilgili olmaması. Eğer sana önereceğim görevi kabul edersen Bakanlık için çalışmayacaksın. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı için çalışıyor olacaksın."

"Görev mi, Profesör Dumbledore?" Hagrid ona bir süre gözleri odaklanmış ve sakin bir şekilde dikkatlice baktı. "Sizin için yapacağım."

Dumbledore kıkırdadı. "Ne olduğunu bile sormadın, Hagrid."

"Gerek yok, Profesör. Size güveniyorum."

Kısa bir süreliğine Albus Dumbledore'un yüreği yerinden fırlayacakmış gibi oldu. Bu yaşta bile hala şaşırabiliyordu. İşte bu gibi zamanlarda bu savaşın kazanılabileceğine gerçekten ve tam anlamıyla inanıyordu. "Sağ ol," diye yanıtladı sessizce. "Fakat hala, ne olduğunu öğrendikten sonra reddetmekte özgürsün, Hagrid."

"Reddetmeyeceğim. O ne ki?" Hagrid gülümsedi ve Albus başaracağını biliyordu. Böyle büyük bir kalple nasıl başarısız olabilirdi ki? Derin bir nefes aldı ve sonra cevap verdi:

"Seni devleri görmeye göndermek istiyorum, Hagrid."

* * *

Alfa Takımı tanımlanamaz bir sokakta, masum görünen bir binanın önünde ortaya çıktı. Görünüşte Francis Travers'in sahip olduğu, Ejderha Kuyruğu (Güzel Biftekler ve Büyüleyici Akşam Yemekleri) adında bir restorandı. Gerçekte ise restoran, Bakanlık asla kanıtlayamamış olsa da, Ölüm Yiyenlerin buluşma yeriydi. Ancak bu sefer, her nasılsa, farklıydı -bir kaynak, onlara bu grubun tam olarak ne zaman buluşacağını söylemişti ve bunun sadece Voldemort'un kişisel "uzmanlar"ı (diğer bir deyişle uzman işkencecileri) olan Lestrange'leri içermediğini, ayrıca Bakanlığın listesinin en tepesine çok yakın olan iki hedefi, Travers ve Mulciber'i de içerdiğini söylemişti. Bill, kalbi küt küt atarken etrafa göz gezdirdi; ancak sokak sessizdi -anormal bir şekilde sessizdi, aslında gün doğumunun hemen öncesiydi.

Kafasında alarmlar çalmaya başladı.

Bir şeyler ters gidiyordu. Çok ters -içgüdüsel olarak James Potter'a doğru döndü; ve diğer adamın ela gözleri onunkilerle buluştu, hatta Bill tam ağzını açtığında, o kısa süreliğine, kafasını cevaplar gibi salladı. Bill gözlerinin şaşkınlıkla açıldığını hissetti ve anlamadan liderlerine bakakaldı; ama Potter çok sessizce, sadece "Gidiyoruz," dedi.

Sonra kıdemli Seherbaz, Bill'in sadece imrenebileceği bir zarafetle restorana doğru süzüldü. "Dikkat edin, bayanlar ve baylar," diye seslendi Potter omzunun üstünden. "Burada olduğumuzu biliyor olabilirler."

Yarım düzine hızlı adım onları ön kapıya getirdi. Potter, takım lideri olarak bu noktada sol elini tokmağın üzerine koydu ve sağ eliyle asasını kaldırdı; Bill, takımın güven kaynağı olarak hemen arkasındaydı. _Nefes al, nefes ver._ Karar anına gelen Seherbazlar kısa bir es verdi. Bill zihninden, beklenmeyen bir lanetin onu savunmasız yakalamayacağından emin olmak için kalkanını kontrol etti ve sonra etrafa bir göz gezdirme şansı buldu. Sağ ve soluna baktığında, her iki takımın kanatlarda, Ejderha Kuyruğu'nun en geniş iki penceresine yöneldiklerini gördü. Hareketleri, onun göz gezdirmeleri gibi hızlı ve eğitimliydi; takım bunun gibi baskınları çok sık yapıyordu; talimde de, gerçekte de ve hatta uykularında bile, yollarını bulabiliyorlardı. Plan basit tutulmuştu, daima, hataları yok etmek için -işaret geldi ve kapıdan içeri fırlayarak ayrıldılar.

Potter sağa gitti, Bill sola doğru seğirtti, asasını kaldırmış, takım liderlerine iyi isabetlenmiş bir lanet gelme olasılığına karşılık onu saptırmak için hazır tutuyordu. Ölüm Yiyenler ayakta ve hazırdılar, onlarla yüzleşiyor ve anında lanetler yolluyorlardı. Sol kanattan Virginia Wilson'un küfrettiğini duydu ana nedenini çözmeye zamanı yoktu. Kalkanı Mulciber tarafından aceleyle yollanmış bir Engelleme Büyüsünü sektirdi ve Bill, Travers'in Yakma Büyüsünü atlattı, Bellatrix Lestrange'in Eksiltme Lanetine karşılık verirken bile büyünün arkasındaki duvara çarparken cızırdadığını ve yandığını duyabiliyordu.

İki adım daha, onu arbedenin çok yakınına getirdi ve hızlı bir _'Sersemlet!'_, arka taraftan geldikleri anda Bravo takımıyla yüzleşen Ölüm Yiyenin işini bitirdi. Aniden, odanın uzak köşesinde anlatılan hikayenin başını duydu ve soğuk bir ürpertinin omurgasından aşağıya indiğini hissetti.

_"Ava-" _

Fakat söz konusu düşman bitirmeye zaman bulamadan, ünlü seherbaz James Potter tarafından, Rudolphus Lestrange'in onu sersemletme girişiminden kurtulduğu anda, düşürüldü. Bill'in zihninin gerisinde bir şeyler karıncalandı ve farkına vardı, _Onu canlı istiyorlar._ Ölümcül lanetler Ölüm Yiyenler için doğal şeylerdi; öldürmekle ilgili bir huzursuzlukları yoktu; fakat açıkça belli oluyordu ki Ölüm Laneti, James Potter'ı hedeflememişti. Saniyeler geçmeye devam ederken Bill'in şüphesi doğrulanmış oldu -ta ki ona bunların tamamını unutturacak bir şey olana kadar.

Bravo Takımı'na arka taraftan önderlik ederken, Arabella Figg yere düştü.

Bir anlığına dünya durmuş gibi göründü ve Bill'in zihni aşırı bir hızla işledi. Arabella Figg, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanıydı. Savaştaki azimli ve mantıklı önderliğiyle Büyücülük dünyasında bir kahraman olmuştu. Senelerdir aktif görevde çalışan bir Seherbaz değildi; ama hala bir efsaneydi. Önemli biriydi. Seviliyordu ve kahramanların dolabı rahatsız eden bir süreklilikle boşalmaya başlamıştı, özellikle Frank Longbottom gibi iyi adamların yakın bir zamanda kaybedilmesinden sonra. Onu kaybetmeye dayanamazlardı.

Bill, düşünmeden, öne doğru hızla hareket etti ve Bakanın bilincini yitirmiş vücudunu havaya yükseltmeye çalışan Ölüm Yiyenin işini bitirdi. Figg, bir tıngırtıyla, gevşek ve hareketsiz olarak yere düştü. Onun yanındaki Seherbaz hızla tepki gösterdi; ancak öne doğru eğilip bölüm başkanlarını uyandırmaya çalışırken Mulciber'in onun yoluna yolladığı bir Cruciatus Laneti, bir çığlık atarak yere düşmesine neden oldu. Kimseyi yeterince yakından göremezken ve kaybedecek zamanının olmadığının farkında olan Bill, yemek salonunun çevresinde üç hızlı adım attı ve giderken bir Boğma Büyüsünü atlattı. Öylesine kısıtlı bir şekilde odaklanmıştı ki neredeyse Potter'ın emrini duyamayacaktı.

"Geri çekil," diye seslendi kıdemli Seherbaz. "Zulu Planı!"

Zulu Planı, rahatsız edici bir emirdi, en kötü durum senaryosuydu. Nasıl olursa olsun dışarı çıkmanın ve tek başına cisimlenmenin işaretiydi, önceden kararlaştırılmış toplanma noktasında buluşmaktı. Zulu Planı genellikle Murphy'nin çirkin kafasını kaldırması ve bölümün kayıplarını bırakarak dışarı çıkması anlamına geliyordu. Bill kafası karışmış olarak odaya bir göz gezdirdi- çoğunlukla durumun iyi şekilde farkında olurdu ve henüz olayların o kadar kötüleştiğini düşünmemişti. Yeterince garip bir şekilde, gözleri hissettiklerini doğruluyordu; gittikçe karmaşıklaşıyordu, ama baskın hala kurtarılabilirdi. Aslında plandaki tek ana handikap, Bakanın yere düşmesiydi... diğerlerinden birkaçı da takılıp kalmıştı, bu doğru; ama kimse ölmemişti. Aslında, Figg dışında herkes ayaktaydı, birkaçı cidden kanlı ve çürükler içinde olsa da.

Ama patron Potter'dı.

Bill harcanacak az zaman olduğunu biliyordu; saniyeler içinde hepsi gitmiş olacaktı. Başka bir Seherbaz Figg'e ulaşmaya çalıştı; ama sadece Travers tarafından geriye doğru uçuruldu - Ölüm Yiyenler kesinlikle onu tutsak etmek istiyorlardı; çünkü Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi başkanı Voldemort'un bugüne kadar elinde tutabildiği en yüksek rütbeli insan olacaktı –ve bunun olmasına izin veremezlerdi. Biliyordu ki, Arabella Figg, tutsak edilmektense ölmeyi tercih ederdi. Bill hızlı bir Dondurma Büyüsüyle bir Ölüm Yiyeni düşürdü ve onun tarafına hamle yaptı. Yardım edebildiği sürece ne ölüm ne de tutsaklık olmayacaktı - güçlü cızırtıyı hissetti ve kalkanı bir Sersemletme Büyüsünü yok ederken rahatlayarak iç çekti. Ne yazık ki kalkanı bunu yaparken düştü ve savunmasız kaldı. Bu hiçbir zaman hoş bir duygu olmamıştı.

Zarafet veya teknik için zaman yoktu; sadece katıksız güç vardı. Danışmanının uzun zaman önce öğrettiği gibi, Bill bütün ham enerjisini ve nefretini büyüsüne yönlendirdi ve Figg'in gevşek kolunu yakaladı. Bir başkasını Cisimlendirmek daima ustalık isteyen bir şeydi; ancak bilincinin yerinde olmaması işini kolaylaştırmalıydı -en azından endişelenmek için bir nedeni eksilmişti. Sağ tarafında Bellatrix Lestrange asasını kaldırdı, Ölüm Laneti dudaklarından-

Ve gitmişlerdi.

_Çeviren: sinek_


	13. Bölüm 12: Şansını kullan

**On İkinci Bölüm:****Şansını Kullan **

"Küçük sıçan!"

"Muggle aşığı pislik -AAHH!" Sarışın çocuk, kırık sol kolunu, daha fazla acıyla bükülmemesi için çabalayarak göğsüne sardı. Asası bir kaç adım ötede, yerde yatıyordu.

"Hadi bunu bir daha söyle, Malfoy!" diye cevapladı hırlayan ses. "Şimdi ağlayacak mısın, Draco? Yardım etmesi için Ölüm Yiyen babana mı koşacaksın?"

Gri gözler sinirli bir şekilde ışıldadı ve Malfoy doğruldu, tehditkar bir şekilde rakibine doğru yürümeye başladı. "Öğrenmek mi istiyorsun, Weasley?" diye sordu. "Bir Malfoy'u kızdıranlara neler olduğunu bilmek ister miydin?"

"Elinden geleni yap." Slytherinliye bakarak dudak büktü Fred. O kadar sinirliydi ki neredeyse nefes alamıyordu; göz kenarları ürkütücü bir şekilde kızarmaya başlamıştı ve tek düşünebildiği şey, bu küstah küçük yumurcağın yüzünü çamura yapıştırmanın ne kadar harika olacağıydı. Tanrı biliyordu ya, hak etmişti...

"Buna pişman olacaksın Weasley," diye acıyla tısladı.

"Böyle mi düşünüyorsun? Şu anda sen-"

"Weasley! Malfoy!" Mundungus Fletcher'ın sesi aniden Fred'in iğnelemelerini bastırdı. "Burda ne _cehennem_ dönüyor?"

İkisi de döndü, ilk önce Fred, Malfoy'u lanetlemek için girişimde bulunmuştu (bunu daha tehlikeli ve çok daha acı veren bir şeyle yapmayı tercih ederdi); ama daha iyi bir yöntem biliyordu. Siniri hafiflemedi, ama sakinleşebilmek için çaba sarfetti. Profesör Fletcher tam olarak affedici bir tip değildi ve Fred deneyimlerinden biliyordu ki, en iyisi susup onun konuşmasına izin vermekti. Malfoy'sa, onun Gryffindor başkanı hakkındaki bu görüşünü paylaşmıyordu.

"Bu onun suçu, Profesör!" diye dalaştı birinci sınıftaki Slytherinli. "O beni lanetledi. Ben sadece kendimi savunmaya çalışıyordum-"

"Sessiz ol."

"Okuldan atılmalı!" Malfoy ters ters konuştu. "Birinci sınıftan birine saldıran bir üçüncü sınıf. Neden-"

"_Sessizlik!" _Böğürtüsü ürkmüş çocuğu susturdu ve Fred, sırıtma dürtüsüne karşı koyamadı- ta ki Profesör Fletcher'ın sinirli yeşil gözleri onunkilerle buluşuncaya kadar. Titremekten daha iyi bir şey yapamadı, o anda Fletcher hırladı, "Açıklayın."

Gerçeği söylemekten başka çare yoktu. "Angelina'ya saldırdı."

"Saldırmadım!" Fletcher'ın yaralı yüzü bir kez daha Malfoy'a bakmak için döndü. Çileden çıkaran bir şekilde sarışın çocuk hırladı, "Yalan söylüyor."

"Sanırım o kız da yerdeyken _keyfinden_ yalan söylüyordu!" Fred'in siniri tepesine çıkmıştı ve Malfoy'a doğru bir adım daha attı, artık profesörün izleyip izlememesini umursamıyordu. Sadece bu küçük yumurcağı çamura çarpmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Fred artık sihir kullanmak bile istemiyordu, sadece Malfoy'un canını yakmak istiyordu -fakat Fletcher aralarına doğru bir adım adım attı, yüzü sinirden gerilmişti.

"Olduğun yerde kalıyorsun, genç adam!" diye gürledi. Fred dondu ve bina başkanının Slytherinli çocuğa dönmesini izledi. "Şimdi, Malfoy, bana _gerçeği _söyleyeceksin veya şimdi bu konuyu müdüre taşıyacağız."

Malfoy'un suratındaki ifade Remus Lupin'den korktuğunu belli ediyordu; ancak Fletcher'ın yeşil gözleri onunkilerle buluştu, ve o sırada Slytherinli, müdürden daha acil başka problemleri olduğunu fark etti -eski Seherbaz şu anda pek mutlu değildi. Ancak Malfoy inadını sürdürdü, cevabı biraz daha az kaba olsa da. "O bana saldırdı."

"Weasley?" Fletcher Malfoy'dan daha fazla bir şey öğrenemeyeceğini fark etmiş olmalıydı çünkü bir kez daha Fred'e bakmıştı. "Gerçek."

"Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı'ndan dönerken gecikmiştik -Angelina ve ben Profesör Kettleburn'e yardım etmek için geride kalmıştık- ve Angelina kazayla Malfoy'a çarptı. Özür dilerim dedi ama o ona şey dedi... Şey, ona edepsiz bir şey söyledi ve Angelina ona büyümesini söylediğinde de onu lanetledi." Kelimeler aceleyle çıkmıştı ağzından, Fred bitirdiğinde derin bir nefes almak zorunda kaldı. Fletcher'ın ona inandığını umuyordu. Bazı zamanlar muzip olmak pek de yararınıza olmuyordu, özellikle de birinin size güvenmesini istediğiniz sıralarda.

"Ona ne dedin, Malfoy?" Fletcher'ın sesi sertti.

"Ona bir şey demedim." Çocuğun gri gözlerinde açıkça hiçbir belirti yoktu, söylemeyecekti. Fletcher Malfoy'a bakmaya bile yeltenmedi. Bunu tüm bu olanlardan sonra bekliyor olmalıydı.

"Weasley?"

Fred içini çekti. Annesi bu sözleri söylediğini bir duysa onu öldürürdü; ama belliydi ki Malfoy'un annesi o kadar katı değildi. "Gryffindor kaltağı, efendim."

Fletcher'ın gözleri aniden yanıp söndü. "Ve sonra ne oldu? Onu neyle lanetledi?"

"Beden Bağlama Büyüsü, Profesör," diye cevap verdi. "Fakat sonra başka bir şeyler söylemeye başladı. Şununla başlıyordu: Cruc-" Ve Fred gerçekten bildiği, bu başlangıçla başlayan tek laneti düşünmek istemiyordu.

Profesörün yüzü gerildi ve Malfoy'la yüzleşmek için etrafında döndü, yaralı yüzünün her çizgisine sinir oyulmuştu. Gözlerindeki sinirli bakış Fred'e yanılmamış olduğunu gösteriyordu - ve şimdi Malfoy'un kolunu bir parçaya daha ayırmamış olmaktan pişmanlık duymuyordu. Slytherinli çocuğun yüzü Fletcher'ın acımasız bakışları altında gerildi; fakat hala kırık kolunu sıkıca tutuyordu. Gözlerinden hala acı okunuyordu; ancak Fred umursamadı- nitekim, kolunuz oldukça büyük bir kaya tarafından isabet alındığında oluşan türde bir acıydı bu.

"Artık Hastane Kanadına gitmek istiyorum, Profesör. Bunları gerçekten dinlemek zorunda mıyım?"

"_Ferula" _Fletcher asasını hızla çekip, çocuğun kırık koluna doğru salladı. Bandajlar ve alçı Malfoy'un kolu etrafında sarmalandılar; ama Fletcher bu işlem süresince hırladı. Sabrı (asla yüksek miktarda bulunmazdı) belli bir şekilde azalmıştı. Çocuklara sinirli bir şekilde el kol hareketi yaptı. "Benimle gelin. Müdür bunları duymalı."

* * *

James daha önce, bu kadar lanet kelimesinin tek cümle içinde arka arkaya sıralanarak söylendiğini hiç duymamıştı.

Gülmemek zordu. Arabella Figg uyanmıştı, gözlerini açtı ve küfretmeye başladı. Kabaca, terbiyesizce ve kıdemli bir denizciden on kat daha doyumsuz bir şekilde. Patronu, adamın yüzüne doğru baktı ve kadının dudakları çirkin bir hırıltıyla kıvrıldı, gözleri çakmak çakmaktı ve odanın çevresinde hızla titreşiyordu. Weasley onu geri getirdiğinden beri, James, her zaman ofisinde sakladığı portatif yatağa taşımıştı onu acilen -Lily, onun ofisde bir yatak bulundurmasından nefret ediyordu; çünkü geç kaldığı gecelerde, eve _gelmemesi_ için bir neden yarattığını söylemişti; fakat bugünlerde biraz daha yararlı bir nesneye dönüşmüştü sanki. 'Bella, çabuk bir şekilde çevresini anımsadı ve gri bakışlarını James'e çevirdi.

"Ne halt oldu?" diye emretti.

"Sersemletildin." James olabildiğince seviyeli bir şekilde yanıtladı. Tanrı aşkına, onu daha önce kızgın görmüştü; fakat şimdi, Sirius'la birlikte koca bir _binayı_ yok etmeye kalkıştıkları olaydakinin bile üstüne çıkmıştı siniri. Şüphelileri getirmişlerdi tabi ki; ama bu Arabella Figg için bir şey ifade etmiyordu. Hata gibi küçük masum şeyler asla önemli olmazdı. Derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etmeye hazırlandı; ancak Danışmanı onun sözünü yarıda kesti.

"Elbette ki Sersemletildim!" diye hırladı. "Başka neler oldu?"

"Şey, işler kötü gitti ve Zulu planını uygulamalarını emrettim-" _Yapmak zorunda olduğum gibi, _diye ekledi içinden- "Ve şuradaki Weasley seni Yanısıra Cisimlenmeyle geri getirdi."

Arabella'nın gözleri gri bir ateşle doldu. "_Ne?" _Kafasını Bill Weasley'nin yönüne doğru aniden çevirdi, onu ilk kez fark etmiş gibi görünüyordu. Daha önce onun büyük sinirliyle karşılaşmış olan zavallı çocuğun tek yapabileceği şey, kafası karışmış bir şekilde bakışlarına karşılık vermekti; James, Weasley'nin doğru şeyi yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıştı. Diğer herhangi bir durumda kendisi doğru şeyi yapıyor olurdu -kahramanca davranmış olurdu hatta- ama kahretsin, 'Bella tutsak edilmiş _olmalıydı_! Müfredatın kapsamadığı bazı şeyler vardı. "Ne bok yemeyi düşünüyordun, çocuk?"

"Çok basit, 'Bella," diye uyardı James, Weasley ağzı açık bakakalınca. "Bilmiyor."

Bu söz, onun ağzını mutsuz bir çizgiye dönüştürerek sımsıkı kapadı, ancak Bakan hala öfkeyle bakıyordu. "_Kahretsin!" _diye küfretti. "Bütün bu allahın belası iş, hiçbir şeye yaramadı. Piç kurusu Murphy. Allahın belası Ölüm Yiyenler. Kahramanlık kompleksi olan allahın cezası Seherbazlar-"

James'ın gülüşü onun sözlerini yarıda kesti. Bazı insanlar onlara sorumluluk pelerini giydirseniz bile değişmezler ve Arabella'nın dili hala bir talim çavuşunun yüzünü kızartabiliyordu. Sonra sinirli bakışlarını James'in üzerine çevirdi.

"Senin lanet olası sorunun ne, James?" Arabella küfreder gibi konuştu. "Ne kadar işin _boşa_ gittiğini fark etmedin mi? Bir anlık allahın cezası yanlış bir kahramanlıkla, bu çocuk, Buzkıran Operasyonu'nu kahrolası lağımın içine atmayı başardı!"

İç çekerek, James koltuğunu barakanın yanına sürükledikten sonra oturdu. "Biliyorum, 'Bella," dedi sessizce. "Her şeye rağmen, bu benim parlak buluşumdu. Fakat başka bir sefereymiş -sen kendini iyi hissediyor musun?"

"Elbette. İyiyim."

"Sevindim. Popüler düşüncenin aksine, ben senin Azkaban'da olman fikrinden hoşlanmıyorum." diye itiraf etti James.

"Hepimiz o yerden geçmeye hazırız," patronu ters ters baktı. Sonra Arabella yumuşadı ve narin bir şekilde omuz silkti, bunu yaparken de oturdu. "Ancak bu, şu anda bizim tartışma konumuz, ne olursa olsun."

"Doğru." Bacaklarını barakanın yan tarafına doğru salladı ve James protesto etmek için ağzını açtığında öfkeli bakışını yeniden açığa çıkardı. "Benimle başlamaya kalkışma, çocuk. Birilerinin senin bu parlak planının neden işlemediğini Dumbledore'a anlatması gerek ve bu kişinin ben olmam gerektiğini düşünüyorum."

James itiraz edebilirdi; ancak Arabella Figg'e karşı çıkmak tuğla bir duvarla tartışmaktan farksızdı. Bu yüzden James omuz silkti ve ayağa kalktı, gerçek bir genç centilmen gibi ona kapıyı açtı. "Geri döndüğünüzde benimle konuşacak mısınız?"

"Tabi ki. Başka türlü bu dağınıklığı küllerinden nasıl diriltebiliriz ki?"

Ve sonra gitti, James'i de çok şaşırmış bir Bill Weasley ile yalnız bıraktı. Daha genç olan Seherbaz, amirleri arasındaki değişim süresince saygılı bir biçimde sessiz kalmıştı; olanları düşününce, James onu göndermiş olması gerektiğini düşündü. Ancak göndermedi ve şaşkınlık hala diğerinin yüzünden akıyordu. James, Weasley'i yeterince iyi tanıyordu -arkadaş olarak adlandırabilecek kadar değil; ama güçlü bir büyücü ve yetenekli bir seherbaz olduğunu bilecek kadar. Bill kadar uzun yaşayabilmek için yetenek ve güç gerekliydi; aynı zamanda büyük miktarda şans da. Şans... Kardeşinin, James'in danışmanlık ettiği birkaç Seherbazdan biri olan Charlie'nin sahip olmadığı şekilde bir şans. Onu düşünmek için duraksadığında Charlie'nin ölümü hala içini acıtıyordu; ancak bunu bir kenara bıraktı. Bunu düşünecek zamanı yoktu. Şimdi değil.

"Efendim, eğer sorma hakkım varsa, neler oluyor?"

James içini çekti. Bu çocuğa bazı açıklamalar yapmayı borçlu olduğunu düşünüyordu, özellikle de 'Bella ona o şekilde bağırdıktan sonra. "Sadece işlerin tam olarak umduğumuz gibi gitmediğini söyleyelim."

"O kadarını anlayabildim," Bill kuru bir şekilde cevapladı.

Hoş olmayan bir sessizlik geçti, bu esnada James genç adamı inceledi. Kafasında bir fikir canlanmaya başlıyordu- tehlikeli, aptalca ve muhtemelen mantıksız bir fikir; ancak çalışabilecek tek fikir. Muhtemelen. Eğer şanslılarsa. Aslında sorun, Weasley'nin, bu ihtiyatsız birkaç dakikalık konuşmada, olayın ne kadarını yakalamış olduğuydu. Hızlı bir şekilde, zihninde diğerinin hizmet kayıtlarının bir resmini canlandırarak Bill Weasley hakkında ne bildiğinin üzerinden geçti. Bir seneliğine Quidditch oyuncusu. Öğrenci başı. Alastor Moody tarafından danışmanlık edildi. 1989'daki başarısız Mulciber baskınında hayatta kaldı, pek çoğu başaramamışken. Ah, evet. İyiydi. Muhtemelen en iyilerden biri -ve alakasız da olsa, James, bu çocukla büyük olasılıkla yakında birilerine Danışmanlık etmesi için konuşması gerekeceğini farketti. Onunki gibi bir etki yayılmalıydı. Sonunda, daha genç olan seherbaz devam etti.

"Bu bana anlatabileceğiniz bir şey mi, yoksa sormamalı mıydım?"

_Zeki de, ayrıca. _James zihnindeki listeye bunu da ilave etti. "Muhtemelen değil -henüz değil," diye yanıtladı. "Ancak eğer açıklamayı hak eden biri varsa, o da sensin. Başka bir zaman yeniden sor bana."

"Tamam."

* * *

Kapı kayarak açılıyordu ancak Remus kasti olarak ayağa kalkmamıştı. Şatoyu çevreleyen büyüler bir ziyaretçinin yaklaştığı konusunda onu uyarmıştı; Snape'in kullandığı bu _emin _parola yalnızca bunu doğrulamıştı. Uzun zaman önce, Remus özel parolalar kullanmanın yararlı olduğunu keşfetmişti, sadece bir kereliğine ve sonra sadece belirli bireyler için çalışıyordu. Snape, tabi ki bu kişiler içinde listesinin tepsinde yer alıyordu. Bunca şeyden sonra, onda olağanüstü durumlara neden olma alışkanlığı oluşmuştu.

Remus parmaklarıyla masanın üstünde hafifçe tempo tuttu, bu da Albus Dumbledore'un uzak sol duvardaki portresinin gülümsemesine neden oldu. Bu eğlenceli olmayacaktı- aslında, onun tarafından yapılmış herhangi bir hata büsbütün tehlikeli olacaktı- ancak birazcık özen durumu muhtemelen katlanılabilir bir hale getirecekti. Şu ana kadar oğullarının birkaç düzine cezayla kurtulmuş olmasına açık bir şekilde sevinen bir grup ebeveynle karşı karşıya gelmişti. İkinci bir grup ilişkili ebeveyn de haberdar edilmişti; fakat kızları ceza almamıştı. Angelina'nın iyileşeceğine ikna olan Johnsonlar durumla iyi başa çıkmışlardı. Ancak müdürü endişelendiren üçüncü bir grup ebeveyndi, ve kesinlikle çocukları içlerinde en suçlu olandı.

Lucius Malfoy ofisinin içine kasılarak yürüdü ve Remus hırlama dürtüsüyle savaşmaya çalıştı. İçindeki kurt bunu feci bir şekilde yapmak istiyordu; ama bunca yılın çalışmasının yardımıyla kendini zapt etmeyi başardı. Herkesin Malfoy'un bir ölüm yiyen olduğunu bilmesine rağmen hiçbir zaman bir kanıt olmamıştı. Eski binasının maskotu kadar kaypaktı, birçok kere suçlanmış ancak hepsinden bir gül gibi temiz kokarak çıkmıştı. Müdür biliyordu ki, bu aynı zamanda büyük serveti ve onun satın almasını sağladığı mükemmel avukatlar sayesinde olmuştu. Her şeye rağmen, geriye kalan kısım Lucius Malfoy'un zalimce zeki olduğu ve gücünü iyi kullandığı gerçeğinden geliyordu.

Remus yalnızca bu alçağın okulun yönetim kurulunda olmamasını dileyebiliyordu. Ne yazık ki, ancak Severus Snape gibi ajanların ifadeleri onu bu pozisyondan uzaklaştırabilirdi- fakat yoldaşlık en iyi adamını kaybetmeyi göze alamazdı. Üzücü ancak hakiki gerçek şuydu ki Albus Dumbledore Malfoy'un, Voldemort'un sağ kolu olduğunu bilse de, değerinden fazlasını riske etmeden bunu kanunu tatmin edecek şekilde kanıtlayamazlardı. Kanuna bağlılıkları onu karanlıktan ayıran şeydi ve aşılamayan bazı çizgiler vardı. Snape gibi ajanların kızartacak daha büyük balıkları vardı, ne olursa olsun. En sonunda, Voldemort'u yerinden indirmek Malfoy gibilerin onun yerini almalarını önleyecekti.

Bunun yanında, müdürün kurulda kendi hücre kartı vardı. Yönetimdeki diğerleri Lucius'un tehditlerine ve zorbalıklarına maruz kalabilirlerdi; ancak James Potter sadece ölüm yiyenin yüzüne gülerdi. Remus, konu Malfoy'a geldiğinde bir at adam gibi sırtını en yakın arkadaşına yaslıyordu-tıpkı ailenin varisliğine gelen oğlu gibi. Bunu düşünmeye başladığında kurtadam derinlere daldı, bu karmaşa içinde Harry'nin aklının karışmamış olmasına şaşıyordu.

"Lucius," ölüm yiyeni ikisinin de kanmadığı bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı. "Otursana."

"Ayakta durmayı tercih ederim, sağ ol," Malfoy kibirli bir şekilde cevap verdi ve Remus bir kez daha bu küstah yüzle, oğlunun mimikleri arasına oyulmuş sürekli bir hor görmenin arasındaki benzerliğin etkisi altında kaldı.

"Pekala." Remus kalkmadı. Eğer Malfoy müdüre yukardan bakmanın ona güç vereceğini düşünüyorsa öyle kalsındı. Umursamadı. "Seni Hogwarts'a getiren şey nedir?"

Severus'un gitmiş olduğunu fark etti. _Zeki adam. _Açık bir şekilde eski arkadaşıyla (ve ölüm yiyen mevkisinin getirdiği doğal bir bağlılıkla) müdür muavini rolünün-çok ciddiye aldığı görevler- arasında kalmak istememişti. Bu, Malfoy'un bile Snape'i işin dışında tutmanın mantığını anlayabileceği bir savaştı. Gerçekte, Remus bunun için çok müteşekkirdi, Malfoy'un düşündüğü nedenlerden olmasa da. Kurtadam, Severus ve onun ölüm yiyen kardeşi arasındaki bir final karşılaşması fikrini düşünmekten hoşlanmıyordu.- biliyordu ki Snape'in eski dostlarına ihaneti çok karmaşık ve suç içeren bir durumdu ve Severus'a tamamen güvendiği sürece onu, maskesinin kaçınılmaz olarak düşmesinin getireceği acıdan korumayı tercih ediyordu. Remus onu sonsuza dek koruyamayacağını biliyordu; ancak dilenebileceği, ödünç alabileceği veya çalabileceği her anı kullanmaya niyetliydi.

"Seninle dünkü _olay _hakkında konuşmaya geldim." Lucius'un üst dudağı çok tanıdık bir küçümsemeyle büküldü. "Anladığım kadarıyla benim oğluma saldıran oğlan okuldan atılmadı?"

"Davranışları nedeniyle uygun bir şekilde cezalandırıldı," diye cevapladı Remus seviyeli bir şekilde. Bilinçli bir şekilde nasıl cezalandırıldığını söylemedi.

"Cezalandırıldı mı?" Lucius iğneleyici bir şekilde sordu. "Sonra sen benim oğlumun da cezalandırılmasının uygun olduğunu düşünüyorsun, doğal olarak?"

"Düşünüyorum."

"Hakikaten." Küçümseme güçlendi. "Üzgünüm Lupin, yönetim kurulu seninle aynı fikri paylaşmıyor."

"Aa?" Remus göz kapaklarının masumca açılmasına izin verdi. Malfoy'la ilk kez uğraşmak zorunda kalmıyordu; ama her zamanki gibi içtenlikle bunun son olmasını umuyordu.

"Evet," Lucius parmaklarını çıtlattı, Remus'un sakinliğine sinirlenmişti. "O Weasley çocuğunun oğluma kışkırtmasız saldırısına rağmen neden okuldan atılmadığı çok ilgimi çekti. Anlaşılabilir bir şekilde, okul üzerindeki kontrol eksikliğin ve sorumluları _uygun _bir şekilde cezalandırmadaki başarısızlığın Yönetim Kurulu'nun, senin müdürün geniş sorumluluklarıyla başa çıkabilme kapasitenle ilgili olarak kaygılanmalarına neden oldu."

Diğerinin sesinden aşağılama damlıyordu.

"Kendi adınıza konuşun, Mr. Malfoy-diğerlerinin adına konuşmayın," Remus kesik bir tonla cevapladı, sinirini kontrol altında tutmaya çabalıyordu. Yine de, bu eskisi kadar zor değildi. "Ve oğlunuz için- Weasley'nin saldırısının kışkırtılmamış olduğunu söyleyemem. Oğlunuz öncesinde üçüncü sınıftan bir Gryffindorluya, Angelina Johnson'a saldırdı ve Weasley müdahale ettiğinde başka bir lanet daha yapmak üzereydi." Remus'un sesi çok, çok soğuklaşmıştı.

"Ve eğer senin yerinde olsam, Lucius, oğlun onu yaparken Weasley'nin böyle davranmasını kendi şansıma sayarım. Oğlun şöyle bir şey yapıyordu... _Affedilmez." _

Tehlikeli gri gözler şokla açıldı; ama Malfoy kontrolünü çabuk sağladı. Önceki soğuk bakışının yerini sonradan kızgınlık aldı. Sesi sertti. "Buna inanamam."

"Ben de," Remus ona soğukça gülümsedi. "Bunca şeyden sonra, onun böyle bir şeyi nerede öğrenmiş olduğunu _hayal _bile edemiyorum."

* * *

"Buzkıran Operasyonu hakkında ne duyduğunu açıkla."

"Ne operasyonu?" Bill tekrarladı, amirine garip bir şekilde bakakalmıştı. Daha var olduğunu bile bilmediği çok küçük bir odaya kapanmışlardı, odaya, James Potter'ın ofisinden girmişlerdi ve ciddi bir şekilde diğer tek kapının Arabella Figg'in gizli alanına gittiğinden şüpheleniyordu. Giriş bir kitaplığın arkasına dikkatlice gizlenmişti ve Bill bu karanlık ve penceresiz kovuğa gelen çok az Seherbazdan biri olduğunu fark edecek kadar akıllıydı. Sihirli bir aydınlatma bile yoktu; birkaç mum, rafların veya odanın ortasındaki masanın üzerine dağıtılmıştı; fakat belli bir şekilde Muggle cinsindendi ve cilalanmış meşe masanın üstündeki her yere balmumu damlatmakla meşguldü. Tek başına bu bile Bill'e bu evin çok gizli tutulduğunu anlatmaya yeterdi -hiç sihir bulunmuyordu, Potter'ın girişte söylediğini işittiği sessiz tılsımlar dışında. Kimse için bırakılmış bir iz yoktu.

İlk kez olmayarak, neden burada olduğunu merak etti.

"Güzel," Potter gülümsedi. Ela gözlerinde yaramazca bir şey parıldadı. "Azkaban, adını duyduğunu tahmin ediyorum."

Aklına aniden hararetli bir cevap geldi; ama adamın sırıttığını gördüğü için, Bill onun şaka yaptığını -ve şimdiye kadar nazik davrandığını- biliyordu. "Bir ya da iki kere," diye cevapladı tatsız bir şekilde. "Belki."

Potter kısa bir süre kıkırdadı; ancak sonra ifadesi ciddileşti. "Voldemort hapishaneyi ele geçirmeden önce de Seherbazdın, doğru mu?"

"Öyleydim." Ruh emicileri çok iyi anımsıyordu, bu düşünceyle ürpermemeye çalıştı. Birçok arkadaşı gibi Bill de bu yaratıklardan nefret ediyordu.

"Daha önce orada bulundun mu?" diye sordu baş Seherbaz. "Mahkumları teslim etmek için veya benzeri bir şekilde?"

"İki kere," Bill dürüstçe yanıtladı. _Pek hoşlanmamıştı, ikisinde de. _"Moody'le."

Danışmanını hatırlaması içini acıtıyordu. Alastor Moody, bir buçuk düzine ruh emici tarafından durdurulmuştu. Bill kafasında bunu canlandırabiliyordu, her ne kadar o gün danışmanının yakınında bir yerde olmasa da. Alastor Moody hepsini başarıyla savuşturmuştu; ancak bu işlem sırasında çok güçsüzleşmişti. Öç alma duygusu hala güçlü bir şekilde içini kavuruyordu. _Voldemort'un hesabını vermesi gereken bir şey daha! _Alastor Moody Karanlık Lord'un kendisi tarafından hunharca katledilmişti.

"Güzel,"diye cevap verdi Potter bir süre sonra. Yüzü sertleşmişti. "Tahmin ediyorum ki, elbette bakanlığın hapishaneyi geri almak için uğraş verdiğinden haberdarsın?"

Bill hala bunun nereye varacağını kestirmeye çalışıyordu. "Haberdarım." Kaşlarını çattı. "Sorma hakkım varsa, efendim, bunun 'Buzkıran Operasyonu'yla ne alakası var?"

"Buzkıran'la ilgili her şey, bizim Azkaban'ı serbest bıraktırıp, bu savaşı kazanmak konusunda atabileceğimiz ilk adımları sağlamanın en iyi yoludur."

Bill bağırsaklarında kopan ve kıvrılan bir şeyler hissetti. Azkaban'ı geri almanın bütün nedenlerini biliyordu, bunu yapabilme olasılığı seherbazlar arasında sabit bir tartışma konusuydu; ama bu farklıydı. Potter Azkaban'ın önemini küçük göstermeye çalışmıyordu; sadece adayı geri almanın ne kadar önemli olduğunun altını çizen nedenlerden bahsetmiyordu. Kaybedilişinden beri, Azkaban Voldemort'un tahtı ve operasyonlarının merkezi olmuştu; bakanlığın ajanlarının asla yarma olanağı bulamadığı tek yerdi. Aynı zamanda kısaca Karanlık Lord'un gizli küçük cehennemiydi ve büyücülük halkı bunu biliyordu. Azkaban Voldemort'un gücünün en etkili simgesiydi. Fakat Bill bu gerçekler veya bakanlığın hapishaneyi geri kazanma arzusu yüzünden şaşırmamıştı. Onu şok eden şey Potter'ın sözleriydi.

Savaşı _kazanmaktan _bahsetmeye cesaret edebilen çok az kişi vardı. Sadece kurtulmak bile diğer herkese yeterli geliyordu... Bill kaşlarını çatmaya çalıştı -deneyimlerine göre iyimserlik çok önemliydi –ancak zordu. Potter'ın sözleriyle ilgili bir şey içinde bir sicim yakmıştı. Umut vardı. "Yani söylediğiniz şey Azkaban'ın sona giden yolda atılacak ilk adım olduğu mu?"

"Evet. Ya da öyle olabilir, her neyse," diye yanıtladı diğer Seherbaz. "Bakanlık senelerdir adanın içine girmeye çalışıyor; fakat sana bu uğraşların sonucunu söylememe gerek yok."

Umut aniden birden azalma tehlikesi gösterdi, her zamanki gibi gerçekler tarafından alt edilmişti. Bill ciddi bir şekilde yanıtladı. "Hiçbir şey."

Potter kafasını salladı. "Bakanlığın güvenliği, bir elekten daha beter sızdırıyor."

"Bu kadar kötü mü?" Sormak zorunda kalmıştı; ancak sonra bir şeyi anladı. "Bu bir bakanlık operasyonu değil, öyle mi?"

"Hayır, değil," diye cevap verdi patronu. Aniden, ela gözleri ürküten bir yoğunlukla daha genç olan adamın üzerinde sabitlendi, ruhunun derinliklerine indiğinde bile Bill'in sorusunun zekice olduğunu kabul ediyordu. "Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı hakkında ne bildiğini bana anlat, Bill."

Kalbi tekleyen bir adım atıp sonra göğsünün gerisine dönüş yaptı. "Gerçekten var mı?"

Potter sessizce başını salladı. Gözleri hala sabit bir şekilde, kafasında gerçekleri sınıflandırmaya çalışan Bill'e odaklanmıştı.

"Çoğunlukla söylentilerden duyduklarım,"diye itiraf etti. "Karanlık Lord'un karşısında duran gizli bir örgüt; ancak kimse üyelerinin gerçekten kim olduğunu bilmiyor..." Bill'in sormaya cesaret edemediği söylenmemiş bir soru kalmıştı.

"Eğer bu görevi kabul edersen onlardan biri olacaksın." Sessiz cevap buydu.

"Görev nedir?"

Bu kalan tek soruydu aslında. Kabul edeceğini biliyordu. Çoğu kişi zamanını içerdiği riskleri düşünmeye harcarken, Bill sadece iyi cadı ve büyücülerin Azkaban'da kapana kısılmış olduklarını, Voldemort'un, onları kurutana ve ruhemicilerin hassas bakımı altında çürümeye bırakana kadar bilgi için onlara işkence ettiğini düşünebiliyordu. Karanlık Lord'un hizmetkarları, hapishanede neler olduğunu veya içerdekilerin karşılaştığı dehşeti gizli tutmuyorlardı. İlk ve hepsinden çok dehşet verenler elbette ki ruhemicilerdi; ancak daha da kötüsü hala Lestrange'lerdi, Voldemort'un "uzman" çifti. Rodolphus ve Bellatrix Lestrange 1981'de Azkaban'a atılmalarından önce döndürülmeliydiler, ancak Karanlık Lord beş sene sonra Azkaban'ı ele geçirince, kaçan ölüm yiyenlerin içinde en aklı başında olanlar arasında yer almamışlardı. İçlerindeki az miktardaki mantık onları bırakmış gibi görünüyordu ve şimdi adadan dışarı nadiren çıkıyorlardı. Azkaban onların Karanlık Lord'a hizmetlerinde en hasta ve sapık işkencelerini uygulayabilecekleri gizli oyun alanları olmuştu.

Ve Bill salak değildi. Her şeyin sonunda bozulacağını biliyordu.

"Buzkıran Operasyonu," Potter giriş yapmadan devam etti, "başlangıçta yoldaşlığın iç çemberinden birinin Azkaban'ın içine sızması niyetiyle tasarlandı. Plan, Voldemort'un direkt olarak öldüremeyeceği kadar çekici bir hedefi ona yollamaktı- Voldemort'un karşı koyamayacağı sırları bilen biri. Ne yazık ki, senin beklenmedik... engellemen bunu değiştirdi."

_Şimdi _Arabella Figg'in kızgınlığını anlayabiliyordu. "Bakan,"dedi Bill şaşkınlıkla. "Yakalanacak mıydı?"

"Evet,"diye yanıtladı diğeri kuru bir şekilde. "Ancak talihsizce, bu oyun iki kere çalışmaz, iç çemberden başka biri için olsa bile. Bu yüzden hemen yapmalıyız."

"Neden ben?"

"Öncelikle, senin lanet kırmadaki yeteneğin yüzünden. Bir kere Azkaban'a ulaştığında, eğer bu görevi kabul edersen-ve hata yapmazsan, bu gönüllü yapılan bir şey- kendi başına kalacaksın. İçeri girdiğin anda bizim, bakanlık veya yoldaşlık olarak sana yardım etmek için yapabileceğimiz bir şey olmayacak. İkincisi, sen operasyonun varlığından haberdarsın, bunun için Arabella'nın zamansız patlamasına teşekkür etmeliyiz.

"Ancak, ilki nedenlerimizin en önemlisi. Gönderdiğimiz kişiye biçimi değiştirilmiş iki tane nesne sağlayacağız: kendi asaları ve önceden belirlenmiş güvenli bir yere giden bir anahtar. Bu nesneleri dönüştürmekte kullandığımız büyüler eski ve karmaşık sihir ve tesbit edilemeyen olmalı, Voldemort tarafından bile. Ayrıca zamana bağlılar, ne anahtar ne de asa belli sayıda gün geçtikten sonra görünmeyecek." Daha yaşlı olan adam bir anlığına durdu, Bill'in söylediklerinin üzerinde düşünmesine izin verdi. İyi bir plandı, tamamen çılgınca ve inanılmaz derecede tehlikeli olsa da. "Ancak yine de, Karanlık Lord'un inine girebiliyorken neden olmasın? Bill kafasını salladığında Potter devam etti.

"O zaman, ajanın üç seçeneği olacak. İlki basitçe kaçmak, bizim bir kereliğine ve sonrasında Azkaban'a sızabilmemiz için gerekli bilgiyi de yanında getirmesini umarak. İkincisi, içerideki arkadaşlarını, onlar kendi kaçışlarını hazırlamadan önce kurtarmaya kalkışmak. Üçüncüsü ve en tehlikelisi ise, anahtarı diğerlerinin kullanmasına izin vererek onu ters yöne doğru bir yol gösterici olarak kullanma seçeneği, böylece herkesi adadan çıkarma atağının yolunu açmak."

Bill biraz içini yoklayabilirdi, işin içerdiği olasılıkları veya riskleri düşünebilirdi. Ancak sonunda, verebileceği tek bir yanıt vardı, ve bu zaman içinde değişmeyecekti.

"Ne zaman başlıyorum?"

_Çeviren: sinek_


	14. Bölüm 13: İmkansız

**On Üçüncü Bölüm:****İmkansız**

1991 yılı bitmek üzereydi ve onların, her şeyi sonlandırmak için kusursuz bir planları vardı. Noel tatilinden önceki son birkaç hafta boyunca hararetle hazırlandılar, hatta George bir geceliğine, yazı yazma cezasına çarptırılan Fred ile yer değiştirmeye kadar götürdü işi; belki birileri Filch'in ikizleri ayırt edebileceğini düşünürdü, ama suratsız hademe aldatılmıştı. Bu, bazı şeylerin daha iyi olmasını sağladı, çünkü Kaçaklar, Fred'in Tılsım konusundaki yeteneğine ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı —George, Biçim Değiştirme'de daha iyiydi ve Lee, İksirleri tercih ederdi, daha genç olan üç muzip ise, karmaşık şaka planları için gereken tüm o büyüleri yapmak konusunda biraz tecrübesizdiler. O gün, George kazasız bir şekilde geri döndüğünde, hepsi ferahlayarak derin bir iç çekişle nefes aldı. İkizler daha önceki cezalarda birbirlerinin yerine geçmek için bir sebep görmemişlerdi hiç, (özellikle, hep birlikte yardımlaşmaya başladıklarından beri) ama gerektiği takdirde, bu yöntemin işe yaradığını görmek hoştu.

Snape'in zindandaki sınıfı, izinsiz girmek için en zor yerdi; Kaçaklar, erken başladıkları için çok memnun oldu, çünkü İksir sınıfına girmek üç gecelerini almıştı ve bunlardan birinde neredeyse yakalanıyorlardı. Hermione'nin hızlı Durdurma Büyüsü onları kurtarmıştı tabii ve Kaçaklar, ulaşabildikleri her şeyi büyülemek ve biçimini değiştirmek gibi keyifli işlerine devam etmişlerdi ve ulaşamadıkları pek fazla şey de yoktu. Nihayet, sınıftaki son günlerinden önceki gece, (şafaktan iki saat önce ancak bitirebildiler) yorgun düşerek Gryffindor ortak salonuna geri sürünmüşlerdi, ama yataklarına yıkıldıklarında sırıtıyorlardı.

Sabah, yine de oldukça çabuk geldi. Kahvaltı sırasında grubu izleyen herhangi bir kişi, Kaçakların şüphe uyandıracak kadar sessiz olduğunu düşünebilirdi, ama Harry umursamadı. Sadece Biçim Değiştirme dersinin başlaması için sabırsızlanıyordu — ve bu kez, ilk İksir dersine girecek olan Fred, George ve Lee'ye imreniyordu. Bu, Snape'in yüzündeki ifadeyi görmek için heveslendiği yegane gündü.

Profesör Fletcher'ın sınıfına ulaştıkları andan itibaren, konsantre olmak için neredeyse imkansız olanı denediler. Ron'un yanındaki sırada Harry, sürekli kıpırdanıp durdu ve dikkatini toplamak için çabalayan Hermione'den pis bir bakış kazandı. O, Harry'den sadece biraz daha az güçlük çekmişti, ama diğer taraftan, Hermione, derste asla konsantrasyon sorunu yaşamazdı. Ron ise başlı başına bir meseleydi, onların her ikisinin toplamından daha kötü durumdaydı ve gözleri odanın etrafında titreşerek gezindi, son iki haftadır üzerinde çalıştıkları her parçada odaklandı. Bu kadar zaman üçlünün sınıf arkadaşı olanlar, Ron'un tavırlarının fark etmeye başlıyordu (ve bazıları, her sorulan soruda Hermione'nin elinin havaya fırlamadığı gerçeğini keşfetmişti) ve Harry, kendisine delici bakışlar atan sınıf arkadaşlarına karşı en masum ifadesini takınmaya çalışıyordu. Babası yakalandığından beri hep şaşkın ve dalgın olan Neville, bir şeyler anlamış gibi göründü ki bu, Harry'nin, yan sıradaki arkadaşının kaburgalarına bir dirsek atmasına sebep oldu.  
"Dikkat et," dedi, Ron ona baktığında nefesinin altından tıslayarak.

Kızıl saçlı arkadaşı anlamayarak ona boş boş baktı, haliyle Harry, başını Neville'in yönüne doğru hızla salladı. Diğer çocuk hala, şüpheli bir şekilde onlara bakıyordu ve Ron sonunda anlayarak başını eğdi. "Affedersin," diye geveledi. "Ama çok uzun olmamalıydı, şimdi..."

"Ne, çok uzun olmamalıydı, Mr Weasley?" diye sordu bir ses ve Harry, yukarı doğru bakarak yutkundu.

Her iki çocuk da Profesör Fletcher'ın yaklaştığını fark etmemişti, ama şimdi çıkarcı Bina Başkanı son derece anlamlı bir ifadeyle, Harry ve Ron'un önünde duruyordu. Harry, odanın arkasında Malfoy'un kişnediğini işitti ve uygun bir mazeret için aklının içini yokladı. Şans eseri, Ron bu işi üstlendi.

"Tatile başlamak için biraz fazla hevesliyim sadece, efendim," diye cevapladı arkadaşı çabucak. "Bilirsiniz, kısa süreliğine eve gitmek falan. Sanırım dersin bitmesi için biraz sabırsızlandım. Özür dilerim, Profesör."

Harry, Ron'un bu kadar iyi bir yalancı olduğunu hiç bilmiyordu, ama Fletcher düpedüz inanmıştı. "Anlıyorum" diye söylendi. "Belki şimdiye kadar farkına varmışsındır, Weasley, ilgisiz davranmak dersi hızlandırmaz. Lütfen, eğer sen yetmiş yedinci sayfadan okumaya başlarsan, sınıfın geri kalanı da seni duyabilir..."

Dakikalar akıp gidiyordu ve Harry, gözlerini yetmiş yedinci sayfaya odaklamakta oldukça zorlandığını fark etti ve saati yoktu. Çok baştan çıkarıcı bir durumdu... Buna rağmen ders devam ediyordu ve sınıfın arkasından Malfoy'un sesi vızıldadı (doğal olarak, Harry bunun harika olduğunu düşündü, Fletcher sorumluları Slytherinler sanacaktı, çünkü Malfoy sevimsizleşmeye başlamıştı) ve Harry onun söylediği bir sözcüğü zorlukla duydu. Biçim Değiştirme'den hoşlanmaması değildi, çünkü seviyordu, ama bir şeyler olması için bekledi... Şimdi!

Sınıf, şarkıyla yıkıldı.

Kırmızı ve yeşil ışıklar parladı.

Karatahta, tatil selamlarıyla yanıp sönmeye başladı.

Ve küçük yeşil, kırmızı cinler, her yerde dans etmeye koyuldu.

Cinler raflardaydı. Masanın üzerindeydi. Tavandan sarkıyorlardı. Yerdeydiler ve pencere pervazlarının etrafında neşeyle sıçrıyorlardı. Ev cini değildiler. Aslında, daha basit bir türdü, daha çok, Kuzey Kutbunda yaşayan şişman bir adam hakkındaki garip bir Muggle Noeli masalının dışında bir şey gibi... —ama onlar da, cinler kadar tanınabilirdi. Kırmızı giyen ve yeşil yelekleri (ve de altın sarısı parlak saçları) olan cinler, ders kitapları, tebeşirler, silgiler, bitkiler ve görebildikleri diğer her şeyin yerini değiştirdiler —ve şarkı söylediler. Oldukça neşeli bir şekilde, aslında büyük bir Noel sevinciyle... ama her biri, farklı bir şarkı söylüyordu ve akciğerlerini son zerresine kadar zorlayarak bağırıyorlardı. Harry'nin düşüncesine göre, sarhoş ayakkabıcı cinleri gibi nara atıyorlardı.

Harry, şimdiye kadar hiç bir ayakkabıcı cinle karşılaşmamıştı, ama bu, onun önemsemediği bir ayrıntıydı.

Küçük canavarların yüzlercesi vardı ve (oldukça eğlenerek) söyledikleri gibi, cinler, odanın içini tehlikeli bir hızla dağıtmaya başladı. Son derece kayıtsız bir şekilde masaları, sandalyeleri, kitapları, çantaları ters yüz etti ve Salazar'ın izinden gidenlerin zavallı espri anlayışlarını hayal kırıklığına uğratmayarak, çığlık atan suratsız Slytherinlilerin bacaklarına tırmanıp sıçradılar. En cesur dört cin, Profesör Fletcher'ın cüppesinin alt ucunu kaptı ve onu hazırlıksız yakalayarak, eski Seherbazla sınıfın ortasına doğru bir yolculuk yaptı, ta ki, Fletcher uçan cinlere kükreyerek bir büyü yollayana kadar. Cinler bir kez daha sıçradı, yeni bir hedef bulmak için yeteri kadar mutluydular. Her şeye rağmen kargaşa yaratmaya çalışan basit yaratıklardı sadece. Ama Biçim Değiştirme profesörünün haykırışı, Gryffindor'ların şen kahkahalarını bastırmaya yetmiyordu.

Buna rağmen, Mudungus Fletcher, sessiz kibar adamlardan biri sayılmazdı.

"WEASLEY! POTTER! GRANGER!" Ve ne yazık ki, aptal da değildi. "BURAYA GELİN! HEMEN!"

Aslında fazla seçenekleri yoktu. Koşabilirlerdi —Harry, bir an, Ron ve Hermione'yle birlikte, kızgın bir Profesör Fletcher tarafından kovalandıkları için koridor boyunca kaçtıklarını hayal etti— ama saklanamazlardı. Ertesi sabahki Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne kadar kendi bina başkanlarından kaçmaktan başka çareleri yoktu ve Noel tatili, Fletcher'ın olanları unutması için yeterince uzun değildi. Hayır, er geç teslim olmak zorundaydılar —dolayısıyla, bunu şu anda ve gururlu bir şekilde yapabilirlerdi.

Bakışlarını çabucak değiştiren Harry, Ron ve Hermione, profesöre yaklaşırken, "Silent Night"ın enerjik bir versiyonuyla step dansı yapan bir kaç cin kaçıp kaçmamak konusunda tereddüt etti.

"Evet, Profesör?" diye masumca sordu Hermione.

"Siz. Bunlar. Götür." Eğer Fletcher daha fazla kızarabilseydi, yüzü bir yanar dağ gibi patlayacaktı. Ama gülmemek için kendini zor mu tutuyordu yoksa? "Hemen."

"Yapamayız," diye dürüstçe cevapladı Ron.

"Ne?" Hayır, gülmek üzere olamazdı. Fletcher'ın espri anlayışı yoktu... Ama soluk yeşil gözleri dans ediyordu, değil mi?  
Hermione ciddiyetle yanıt verdi. "Bilirsiniz Profesör, büyü, belirli bir zaman geçene kadar çalışır. Biz cinleri uzaklaştıramayız... ama gidecekler."

"Bitince," diye ekledi Harry nefesinin ardından, ama profesörün dik bakışları onun üzerinde odaklandığı anda söylediğine pişman oldu. Cinler şarkı söylemeye devam ediyordu. Yakınlarındaki dörtlü grup şimdi "It's a Small World" şarkısı üzerinde çalışıyordu.  
"Ne bitince, Potter?" diye sordu Fletcher.

"Şey... Hiçbir şey, efendim."

Sarı kaşlardan biri tehditkar bir şekilde büküldü. O gözlerde hala bir şeyler vardı... ve Profesör Fletcher'ın masasının üzerindeki bir grup cin, şimdi "Jingle Bells" şarkısını söylüyordu. Lakin eski Seherbaz hala üçlü üzerinde yoğunlaşmıştı. "Öyle mi?"

Zil çaldı.

Aklı başında olan her öğrenci, Biçim Değiştirme sınıfından dışarı koştu. Bazıları —çoğunluğu— gülüyordu, ama diğerleri (tabi ki Slytherinliler) intikam yeminleri ediyordu. Draco'nun söylediği bir kaç kelimeyi işiten Harry, onun, üçlünün diğerleriyle birlikte sınıftan dışarı çıkmasına izin verildiği için Draco'nun annesinin bu durumu hiç onaylamayacağı ile ilgili bir şeyler gevelediğinden emindi. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Fletcher onları geri çağırmadı veya cezaya kalmak ile ilgili bir şeyler haykırmadı, ama bunun nedenini sorarak şanslarını zorlamadılar. Belki de Noel neşesi, Hogwarts profesörlerinin hırçınlığına darbe vurmuştu...

Üçte biri siyah ve üçte ikisi de kızıl saçlı, altı bacak ve altı kolu olan bulanık bir şekil, yanlarından hızla geçti.

"WEASLEY! JORDAN ! WEASLEY!" diye bir ses alt koridordan kükredi. "BURAYA DÖNÜN!"

Snape'in sesiydi ve pek de neşeli görünmüyordu.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione arkalarına bile bakmadan, fesatçı arkadaşlarının peşine takılıp fırladılar. İlginç bir tatil olacaktı.

* * *

"Anne! Baba!"

Arthur ve Molly Weasley, oynadıkları Sihirbaz Satrancından başlarını kaldırıp baktı, Ron'un Noel hediyelerinden oluşan yığından çıktığını görmek şaşırtıcıydı. Sonuç olarak tarih, 28 Aralık'tı ve en küçük oğullarının yeni oyun ve oyuncaklarını hırpalamasının ardından haftalar çabucak geçmişti. Diğer Weasley çocukları için de aynı şey geçerliydi —hatta Seherbaz veya değil, Bill, Noel'in tadını çıkartıyordu, (bazı görevler veya başka şeyler için hazırlanmadan önce ayrılmak zorunda kalsa bile) gününü, Noel hediyeleriyle ve genç kardeşlerinin oyuncaklarıyla eğlenerek harcayacaktı. Ron, (arkadaşı Hermione'nin gönderdiği) bir Çikolatalı Kurbağa Kartları yığınına gömülmüştü ve (arkadaşı Harry'nin, her nasıl yaptıysa Vurucu Joey Jenkins'e imzalattığı hediyesi) yeni çıkan kitap, Cannon'larla Uçmak'a konsantre olmuştu. Ron, paketini açtığından beri kitabı bırakmamıştı ve Molly, onun böyle muylu olduğunu görmekten çok memnundu. Pek hoşuna gitmeyen şeyler ise, ikizlerin, (Ron'a da bir Gobstones seti gönderen) arkadaşları Lee'den aldıkları Dr. Filibuster'ın Islak Başlamalı, Isısız Maytapları sandığı ya da Fred'in, Ron'un arkadaşı Hermione'den aldığı, Numaracılar için Fiyakalı Numaralar kitabıydı. Hatta kız, George'a da, Molly'nin el koymak istediği bir Muggle şaka takımı göndermişti. Başlarına ne kadar sorun açabileceklerini ancak tahmin edebilirdi.

Fakat çocukların kendi kendilerine eğlendiklerini görmek güzeldi. Ron'un arkadaşı Harry de, ikizlere Gambol ve Japes'ten bir hediye çeki göndermişti, —Ron'un arkadaşları ile ikizler, birbirlerine karşılıklı olarak hediye göndermiş gibi görünüyordu. Molly, Fred ve George'un kendi arkadaş çevresinden daha genç olanlarla muhatap olacaklarını hiç beklemezdi, ama bu gerçekleşmiş gibi görünüyordu ve kadın gayet memnun oldu. Bu tip zamanlarda, yakın arkadaşlıklar kurmanın yararı olurdu.

Çünkü düşmanlar daha da yakındı.

"Evet, tatlım" diye sordu gülümseyerek. Ron mutfağa koşarak gelseydi daha iyi olurdu. Nitekim Arthur kazanıyordu.

"Sadece Harry'den bir şömine çağrısı aldım, Anne." diye cevapladı Ron sırıtarak.

"Ve?..." diye teşvik etti onu kadın. Ron trene bindiğinden beri tek anlattığı şey yeni arkadaşları ve onlarla beraber nasıl eğlendikleriydi... ama Molly, ikisi hakkında da neredeyse hiçbirşey bilmiyordu. Tabi ki, Hermione'nin Muggle doğumlu olduğunu biliyordu (Ron, zavallı kızla uğraşmaktan keyif alıyormuş gibi görünen Malfoy hakkında bazı seçkin yorumlar yapmıştı), ve Harry'nin erkenden Quidditch takımına alındığını öğrenmişti, bundan başka, "ne yaptığımıza inanamayacaksın!" ya da "Harry, en iyi süpürgeyi aldı!" ve "Malfoy'un yüzündeki ifadeyi görmeliydin." gibi bir dizi söz işitmişti. Eğlenceli şeyleri duymuştu; arkadaşlarınıysa tanımıyordu.

"Şey... ıı..." Aniden Ron'un gülümsemesi titredi ve duraksamış gibi göründü. "Harry'nin ailesi Yeni Yıl için onların evine gidip gidemeyeceğimizi soruyor."

Molly şaşkınlıkla Arthur'a baktı. Adam arkasına dik dik baktı. Şüphesiz ki yanlış duymuşlardı. "Hepimiz mi, tatlım?"

"Evet." Ron, hayır demelerinden korkmuş gibi aniden konuşmaya başladı. "Harry bir parti yapmayı düşündüklerini söyledi ve ailesi ona kimi isterse davet edebileceğini söylemiş, o da benle ve Hermione'ye davet etmek istemiş ve annesiyle babası, bizim anne babamızı da davet etmiş, çünkü hiç tanışmadınız. Hermione daha önceden olur demiş—ona felifon açmış— biz de gidebilir miyiz?"

Molly ağzını kapayıp açtı. Bazı şeyler yüzünden, Ron onların hayır diyeceklerinden eminmiş gibi göründü. Arthur, aklına takılan şeyi sordu, "Percy, Ginny ve ikizler ne olacak?"

"Ah! Fred ve George her şeyi biliyor —Harry şöminedeyken oradaydılar. Ve Percy'nin de gelebileceğini söyledi, ne de olsa bir Sınıf Başkanı. Ve Ginny, tabii ki bizim kız kardeşimiz."

"Ron!" diye uyardı onu Molly. Genç oğlanlar, sınıf başkanı olduğu için her zaman ağabeyleriyle dalga geçiyordu ve kadın bunun nedenini asla anlayamayacaktı.

"Affedersin, Anne," diye çabucak cevapladı. "Gidebilir miyiz? Lütfen?"

"Ron, Harry'nin ailesinin bundan haberi olduğundan emin misin?" diye sordu Arthur.

"Evet, tabi ki haberleri var!" dedi Ron. "Harry başka türlü soramazdı."

Molly genç oğluna dikkatle baktı. Bir şey vardı. "Bize söylemediğin şey ne?"

Ron kızardı. "Iımm..."

"Ron...?"

"Hiçbir şey, gerçekten Anne. Gerçekten."

Ama Molly'nin kafasında alarm zilleri çalıyordu. "Harry'nin ailesi ile bu konu hakkında konuşmak istiyorum. Soy isimlerinin ne olduğunu söylemiştin?"

"Iı..." Ron fısıltı gibi bir şeyler geveledi.

"Ee?" diye sordu Arthur, bir şeylerin yanlış gittiği yolundaki şüpheyi paylaşıyordu. Bu kez ne planlıyorlardı?

Ron iç çekti. "Potter."

"Ne?" Molly onu durduramadan önce sözcük ağzından fırlamıştı. Ondan bahsetmediğine emindi... "James Potter gibi mi?"

"Evet, Anne. James Potter gibi," diye cevapladı Ron somurtarak. Molly'nin, alay ettiğini saklayacak kadar enerjisi yoktu, zaten Arthur cevap veriyordu.

"Bize bunu daha önce neden söylemedin, Ron?" diye sertçe sordu kocası.

"Çünkü böyle tepki vereceğinizi biliyordum!" diye hırladı Ron aniden kızarak. Molly sakince iç çekti, onu mutsuz görmekten nefret ediyordu, ama bu önemliydi. Ron bunu göremiyor muydu? Apaçık ki, göremiyordu, "Ne fark eder? Harry benim arkadaşım!"

"Ron, anladığını sanmıyorum," diye sakince cevapladı Arthur ve Molly adamın sabrından ötürü sessizce şükretti. "Bazı şeylerin Hogwarts'ta farklı olduğunu biliyorum, ama Büyücü dünyasının kesin... bölümleri vardır. Potter'lar, On Dört Aile'den biridir. Bizim gibi insanlarla yüz-göz olmayacaklardır. "

"Onlar böyle değil," diye itiraz etti Ron.

"Sen Harry'nin ebeveynlerini tanımıyorsun," diye bir yorum getirmeye çalıştı Molly, ama oğlu kızgınlıkla patladı.

"Harry'yi tanıyorum, Anne ve o böyle biri değil! O böyle şeyleri umursamıyor —biz neden yapıyoruz? Ve onlar Hermione'yi de davet etti ki onun ailesi Muggle! Bu bir şey değiştirmedi!"

Dünyanın gerçekten bu kadar basit olmasını dilerdim, diye düşündü kadın kendi kendine. Veya bu kadar dürüst. Ve oğlumun bunları öğrenmek için çok genç olmamasını dilerdim. Ron'un yüzündeki öfke, onu ağlamaklı yaptı. Gerçekten anlamıyordu...

"Maalesef, değiştirir —" diye başladığında Arthur'un sözü kesildi.

"Neden?" diye sordu genç oğulları."Sen Bakanlıkta çalışıyorsun. Harry'nin ebeveynleri de öyle. Farklı olan nedir?"

"Ron, James Potter çağın en ünlü büyücülerinden biridir," diye sakince açıkladı Arthur. "Ve Potter Ailesi—"

"Zengindir, biliyorum. Ee?" diye alay etti Ron. "Ve Harry, Godric Gryffindor'un soyundan geliyor. Kimin umurunda?"

Molly'nin ağzı açık kaldı. İşte bu yüzden doğruydu... Ah, tatlım. Ama o cevap vermeden önce, Fred ve George araya kaynayarak odaya girdi.

"Baba, Ron haklı—" diye başladı Fred.

"Harry öyle biri değil, Anne—" diye onu destekledi George.

"Ve ailesinin de öyle olmadığına bahse girerim," diye bitirdi Fred.

"En azından onlarla konuşmayacak mısınız?" diye sordu Ron.

Molly yardım beklermiş gibi kocasına bir bakış attı. Aynı konuda birleşmiş olan üç oğullarıyla karşı karşıya kaldıklarında ne yapabilirlerdi ki? Küçük Ginny, kapı pervazından sarkmış, neler olacağını görmek için bekliyordu. Kadın bir kez daha iç çekti ve omuz silkti. Ne kaybederlerdi ki?

"Sanırım bunu yapabiliriz," diye cevapladı Arthur sonunda.

Çocuklar bakışlarını muzafferane bir şekilde değiştirdi, ama çok da değil. Molly üçüne sertçe baktı—ve başarısız bir şekilde saklanmaya çalışan Ginny'ye de. "Babanızla biz bu konuyu tartışırken siz dördünüz neden dışarı çıkmıyorsunuz?

Bu defa kimse tartışmadı ve ailenin genç yarısı saniyeler içinde ön kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Percy, tabi ki, çok hoş bir şekilde odasında takılıyordu, kuşkusuz, yararlı bir kitap okurken düşüncelere dalmıştı. Çok kötü olan diğerleri, onun gibi değildi...

* * *

"Altısıyla birden nasıl başa çıkabiliyorsun?" diye gülümseyerek sordu Lily. "Benim ellerim sadece James ve Harry ile doluyor."

Molly, genç kadının şaşkınlığı karşısında kıkırdadı. Önceki kuşkularına rağmen, Potterlar son derece cana yakın insanlardı ve Godric's Hollow'daki büyük ev, kendisini rahatsız etmesine neden olabilecekse de, Mrs. Weasley en küçük oğlunun arkadaş seçimi konusunda aslında çok başarılı olduğunu hızla fark ediyordu.

Şu anda tüm çocuklar Potterların geniş oturma odasındaydılar, hevesli bir şekilde Peter Pettigrew'un yeni köpek yavrusunu inceliyorlardı. Nasıl olduysa —Molly hala nasıl olduğundan emin değildi— köpek yavrusu (oldukça garip şekilde ismi Joe'ydu) Peter Brezilya'ya gitmek için ayrıldığında Lily ve James'e bırakılmıştı. Pettigrew'u iyi tanımıyordu; ancak Arthur onu işten tanıyordu ve onun oldukça nazik bir arkadaş olduğunu söylemişti. Herhangi bir dereceden, Potterların eski bir arkadaşı olduğu sonucunu çıkarmıştı —köpek yavrusuna bakarken öyle olması gerektiğini düşündü. Bu gürültücü enerji yumağını yakın arkadaşlar dışında birine bırakmak felakete neden olmaya benzer bir şeydi. Harry, Pettigrew'un onu Amerika'da kazandığıyla ve onun Sibirya Kurdu olduğuyla ilgili bir şeyler söylemişti; fakat Molly'nin bildiği tek şey köpeğin siyah beyaz, çocuk seven bir heves yumağı olduğuydu. Kıkırdadı.

"Bilmiyorum, gerçekten." diye cevap verdi Molly. "Sürekli başka bir işleri çıkıyor ."

"Bundan eminim." diye güldü Lily. "Aynı şeyi James ve Harry için de söyleyebilirim, özellikle de konu Quidditch olduğunda. Bazen, evdeki tek yetişkin olduğuma yemin edebilirim."

"Bu hissi biliyorum," dedi isteklice. "Tüm o zımbırtılarıyla, Arthur da aynı şekilde davranabiliyor."

Lily gülümsedi. "Bu kadar iyi anlaşmalarına şaşmamalı."

Gerçekten de kocaları öyleydi. James'in ofisinde bir "tellifonu" bulunduğunu keşfettiğinde (Lily'nin Muggle doğumlu olduğunu öğrenmişti Molly), Arthur memnun olmuştu. Lily'nin, telefonu bir oyuncak gibi gördüğünü iddia ettiği James, ona uymaya çok istekliydi, böylece iki kadını mutfakta bırakarak on dakika önce çıkmışlardı. Bu arada, Percy sihirsel ilaçlarla ilgili teknik bir tartışmayla Grangerların —ilk başta bir büyücü evinde bulunmaktan epeyce rahatsız olmuşlardı; ancak bir kaç içkiden sonra rahatlamayı başarmışlardı, özellikle de Potterların cana yakın davranışları sayesinde— ilgisini çekmeye çalışıyordu. Bu günlerde, Lily ve James kadar açık fikirli insanlar bulmak zordu, özellikle de en eski ve en zengin büyücü aileleri arasında. Ve yine, James Muggle'lardan doğma bir cadıyla evlenmişti ve bu Molly için birçok şeyi açıklıyordu.

Aniden, çok uzun süredir sessiz kaldığının farkına vardı ve Lily, onu gizemli yeşil gözleriyle izliyordu. "Bir sorun mu var?"

"Hayır," diye nazikçe yanıtladı Molly, düşüncelerini silkeleyerek. "Sadece Ron'un bu kadar iyi arkadaşları olmasının, onun için ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşünüyordum."

"Ve bizim beklenildiği gibi olmadığımızı düşünüyordun," diye bitirdi Lily tatlılıkla.

Molly kızardı. "O kadar belli mi?"

"Belki başkaları için değil," dedi diğeri sakin bir şekilde. "Ancak ben sihir dünyasında üç çeşit insan olduğunu keşfettim: rol yapanlar, yapmayanlar ve ikisini de yapmaktan çok korkanlar."

Lily'nin sesinde değişik bir şeyler vardı ve Molly şimdi o etkileyici gözlerle karşılaşmakta zorluk çekiyordu. Bir şeyler değişmişti. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Söyle bana, Molly, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'yla ilgili ne biliyorsun?"

* * *

"Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nı hiç duydun mu, Arthur?"

Soru Arthur'un kafasının şaşkınlıkla yukarıya kalkmasına neden oldu. Bir an önce, James ve o Muggle teknolojisinin garipliklerini tartışıyorlardı —Arthur, James'in kendisinden çok daha bilgili olduğunu fark etmişti— ve bir an sonra, Seherbazın sesi ciddileşmişti. Ürkmüş bir şekilde, daha yaşlı olan adam, arkadaşının ciddileşmiş yüzüne baktı ve bu sorunun nereye varacağını merak etti.

"Pardon?"

"Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı." James başını, Gelecek Postası'nın masanın üstünde düzgünce katlanmış bir şekilde duran nüshasına doğru salladı. Arthur onu sabah okumuştu elbette; ama bunun sadece boş bir soru olup olmadığını düşünürken, gözleri ön sayfadaki hikayeye bir kez daha takıldı. Ve makaleyi bir kez daha okudu, başka herhangi bir şeyden daha fazla merak ederek.

**'ZÜMRÜDÜANKA YOLDAŞLIĞI' —ORTAYA ÇIKARILDI! **

Rita Skeeter, _Özel Muhabir _

Senelerdir, Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen'in güçlerine karşı savaşmak için kurulmuş olan çok gizli bir örgütle ilgili dedikodular vardı; ancak daha önce hiç kimse böyle bir örgütün varlığını kanıtlayamamıştı. Ancak şimdi, "Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı"nın gerçekten var olduğunun somut bir kanıtı bulunuyor ve dahası, bu muhabirin elinde, bu büyücü ve cadı grubunun üyeleriyle ve amacıyla ilgili detaylar var.

Bazılarının tahmin ettiği gibi, "Yoldaşlık" olarak adlandırılan grup Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen'le savaşmak için oluşturuldu. Kayıtlar yüzeysel; ancak Yoldaşlığın, Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen'in 1986'da Azkaban Hapishanesini ele geçirişinin öncesinde de var olduğu görülüyor. Bakanlık her ne kadar inatla reddetse de, kaynaklar, Bakanlığın, Bakan Bagnold'un ve iki halefinin ölümünden sonra ayakta kalmasının Yoldaşlığın etkisiyle olduğunu gösteriyor. Görünüşe göre, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı aynı zamanda, senelerdir Karanlık Lord'un tehlikelerine karşı Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'yle birlikte çalışıyor.

Bu mümkün; çünkü güvenilir kaynakların bize anlattığına göre, James Potter (SYYD'nde Seherbaz Bölümü Başkanı) Yoldaşlığın göze çarpan bir üyesi, muhtemelen onu ikinci komuta eden kişi. Oldukça tuhaf bir şekilde, Bakan Arabella Figg, söylenenlere göre bu seçilmiş azınlığın bir üyesi değil; bu, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı'yla arasında sonradan görülecek bir sürtüşmeye neden olabilir.

Belki de, Bakanlık ve bu Yoldaşlık arasındaki işbirliğinin en gerektirici nedeni Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın başkanının kimliği. Doğrulanmamış kaynaklar bize, ileri görüşlülüğü ve azmiyle, bu karanlık yıllar boyunca Yoldaşlığı ayakta tutan kişinin, Sihir Bakanı Yardımcısı Bartemius Crouch'dan başkası olmadığını söylüyor.

Yoldaşlığın çok gizli, başka bir bölümü de "Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu" olarak adlandırılıyor; bunun, yeni sihirler keşfetmeyi hedefleyen seçkin bir araştırma grubu olduğu tahmin ediliyor. Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nun, şu anda nedeni bilinmeyen "Bigudi Projesi" üzerinde yoğunlaştıkları sanılıyor.

Yoldaşlık'ın en çok zamanını alan diğer bir proje ise Azkaban savunmasını aşma ve hapishaneyi Karanlık Lord'un elinden alma girişimi. Bu projenin durumu bilinmiyor; ama söylentiler, planın çok önemli bir kısmının yakın bir zamanda, Yoldaşlığın sırlarını bilmeyen Bakanlık üyeleri tarafından kasıtsız olarak önlendiğine işaret ediyor.

İleride böyle bir felaket yeniden mi yaşanır, yoksa Bakanlık ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı daha yakın çalışmayı mı öğrenir, göreceğiz —sonuç olarak, her ikisi de aynı amaç için savaşıyor.

Arthur kaşlarını çattı ve bir kez daha Potter'a göz attı. "Bunu bana neden soruyorsun?" dedi merak içinde. Ve sonra iç çekti. "Sen duymadığın için mi? Skeeter havadan hikayeler mi yaratıyor yine?"

"Şey, hayır —ve evet," James horuldadı. "Doğruları yanlış bir şekilde elde etmeye karşı olağanüstü bir yeteneği var, değil mi?"  
"Kesinlikle." Daha önceki birçok makalesi aklına geldi; ancak James gazeteyi eline aldığı anda Arthur bu düşünceleri bir kenara bıraktı.

"Bunun," dedi, "çoğu çöp yığını. Çoğu. "

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Bunu sana açıklayacağım, Arthur, öncelikle lütfen benim sorumu cevaplarsan..." dedi James sessizce. "Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı hakkında ne biliyorsun?"

Arthur omuz silkti. "Söylentilerin üzerine pek bir şey ekleyemem" diye itiraf etti. "Var olduğunu biliyorum ve Bakanlığın bazı üyeleri kesinlikle içindeler; ancak bunun dışında..." Yine omzunu silkti. "Benim bildiklerime göre, bu makale gerçekleri anlatıyor olabilir."  
"Tam olarak değil," diğeri kıkırdadı. "Ama Skeeter tek bir konuda haklı: Yoldaşlık var. Bu vesileyle, Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu da var. Ve Azkaban'a girmeye çalışıyoruz. Bunların dışında, bu makale tamamen saçmalık."

"Biz?" Arthur bu zamiri kaçırmamıştı.

"Evet. Ben Yoldaşlığın bir üyesiyim- oldukça uzun bir süredir öyleyim aslında. Fakat bunu sana anlatmamın nedeni, Arthur, bize katılmanı istememiz."

Arthur o anda kafasının üstüne çok ağır bir şey düşmüş gibi hissetti. Bakanlıkta, bütün bir kariyerini önünden geçilerek ve görmezden gelinerek geçirmişti, çoğunlukla dairesiyle ilgili açık önyargılardan dolayı... Kaşlarını çattı. "Ben mi? Neden?"

"İkimiz de biliyoruz ki, Addams yolun sonuna geldi," diye yanıtladı Seherbaz. "Onun yerini almaya hazır olan birçok insan var ve sen de bunlar arasındasın. Bizim tahminimize göre, pozisyonu almaya en uygun kişisin ve Muggle Eşyalarının Kötüye Kullanımı Dairesi Başkanının bizim amacımıza çok yararı dokunabilir. Daireniz büyük miktarda Karanlık nesneyle uğraşıyor ve seninle çalışmanın, senin çevrende çalışmayı denemekten çok daha kolay olacağını düşünüyoruz."

"'Biz' dediğin kim?" Arthur sormak zorundaydı. Suyun derinliğini baştan ölçmeden önce suya atlamamak gerektiğini çok uzun zaman önce öğrenmişti.

"Bunu sana henüz söyleyemem."

"O zaman işi alacağımı nasıl biliyorsun," diye üsteledi. "Ben işi Perkins'in alacağından oldukça eminim."

Potter çok hafifçe gülümsedi. "Bunu da sana söyleyemem," diye cevapladı sakince. "Ne yazık ki, bu birlikte eve götürebileceğin bir teklif değil, Arthur. Üstünde düşünmen için sana zaman veremem. Tümüyle, Voldemort'un düşüşünü görmek isteyip istemediğine ve bittiğinde nasıl bir dünya kalmasını umduğuna bağlı bu."

* * *

Molly hala ne düşünmesi gerektiğinden emin değildi. Bir kaç kısa an süresince, Lily Potter, söylentileri yayılan Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının gerçekten de var olduğu gerçeğini doğrulamıştı ve onu Yoldaşlığa katılması için davet etmişti —sonra da hızlı bir şekilde Molly'nin yakında bir üyesi olacağı Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nu açıklamakla devam etmişti. Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu görünüşe göre Yoldaşlığın bir alt şubesiydi, Lily'nin direktifleri altında düzinelerce proje —Anti İmperius Lanetinden, Ruh Emicileri öldürmenin yollarına kadar her şeyi içeriyordu— üstünde çalışıyordu. Lily ayrıca, James'in aynı teklifi Arthur'a da yaptığı konusunda Molly'i bilgilendirmişti —ve kocasının, Seherbazların ofisine girdiği andaki yarı sersemleşmiş bakışları sayesinde, Molly Arthur'un kabul ettiğini anlamıştı.

Çaresiz bir şekilde Arthur'a doğru gülümsedi. Seçiminden pişman olduğu için değildi; sadece her şey çok hızlı geliştiği içindi. Molly, birisi onu Muggle mikserine göndermiş de sonra makineyi kapatmayı unutmuş gibi hissediyordu. O haldeyken, her şeye rağmen Potterların birbirlerine attıkları anlamlı bakışı kaçırmamıştı; ve Lily'nin kocasına hafifçe baş sallaması onun sözsüz sorusuna bir cevaptı. James yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Molly'e döndü.

"Bizimle olmanıza sevindim," dedi.

"Teşekkür ederim... Düşünüyorum." Onun yanında, Arthur omuz silkti ve Molly onun da aynı şekilde hissettiğini biliyordu.  
James kıkırdadı; ancak Lily ciddi bir şekilde cevapladı. "Bize teşekkür etme, Molly. Hepimiz yapmamız gereken şeyi yapıyoruz."  
"Gerçekten de," dedi Arthur sakince ve Molly başını salladı, James'in yakındaki şömineye bir avuç dolusu uçuç tozu atmasını seyrediyordu.

"Albus?"

Sihir Bakanı'nın kafası ofisteki şöminede göründü, bu daha çok Molly'yi hayrete düşürdü. Lily ateşten birini çağıracaklarını söylediğinde, bunun Dumbledore olacağını asla beklememişti.

"Selam, James, Lily," yaşlı büyücü gülümsedi. "Ah! Arthur ve Molly, aynı zamanda. İkinizi de gördüğüme çok memnunum." Mavi gözleri tekrar James'e döndü. "Evet dediklerini sanıyorum."

Potter kafasını salladı.

"Mükemmel!" Adamın yaşlı mavi gözleri enerjiyle parıldadı. "Seninle daha sonra konuşmam gerek, Arthur, ama Lily'nin seni belli bir seviyeye getireceğini zannediyorum, Molly. Yine de, şu anda içinizden birinin sormak istediği bir şey var mı?"

Molly kısaca, Dumbledore'un, Yoldaşlığın başkanı olup olmadığını sormayı düşündü; ama buna gerek yoktu. Belli ki, şu Skeeter denen lanet kadın yine doğrularını karıştırmıştı. Tabi ki ilk kez değildi bu. Kafasını salladı; ama Arthur konuştu.

"Yapmamız gereken bir şey var mı?" diye sordu.

"Yapmak?" diye sordu Dumbledore. "Sevgili oğlum, şu ana kadar yeterince şey yaptınız. Gelecekte, daha fazlasını istemek zorundayım; fakat şu an için tek isteyebileceğim şey bana güveninizi ödünç vermeniz. Daha sonra kazanmam gerekecek; ama şimdilik sabrınızı ve zamanınızı rica ediyorum. Temasa geçeceğim."

Albus Dumbledore, ortaya çıktığı gibi aniden gitmişti. Molly alevleri bir süre daha seyretti. Özetle, dünyanın başka bir ışık içinden nasıl bu kadar farklı görünebileceğini düşünüyordu. Dumbledore'un liderliğindeki Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'yla sayesinde, aniden, her şeye rağmen hala umut varmış gibi göründü... ve belki de, bir gün, çocukları korkunun bulunmadığı bir dünyada yaşayabileceklerdi...

_Çeviren: Fantasticc ve sinek_


	15. Bölüm 14: Geriye Kalanlar

**On Dördüncü Bölüm:****Geriye Kalanlar**

"Lanet olsun."

Mırıldanılarak söylenen bu serzeniş, James'in okumakta olduğu mektuptan başını kaldırıp masasının karşısındaki kişiye bakmasına neden oldu. Uzaktan uzağa, _Gelecek Postası_'nı dağıtan baykuşun gazeteyi sahibine bırakıp bir kez daha pencereden uçup gittiğini fark etti. "Ön sayfayı okudun, değil mi?"

"Evet," diye yanıtladı Bill Weasley suratsız bir şekilde. "_Lanet olsun!_"

"Anlıyorum," dedi James sakince, bu kadar bitkin hissetmemiş olmayı dileyerek. James, Bill'in duyduğu acıyı hissedebilmeyi diledi, onun alev alev yanan intikam arzusunu kendisi de hala tecrübe edebilirdi —ama yapamazdı. Uzun zaman geçmişti. "Anlıyorum..."

"Liz ve Roger..." dedi Bill yavaşça. "Ve çocukları. _Piç Kurusu. _"

James içini çekti. Elbette aynı fikirdeydi, ama söyleyebileceği başka bir şey yoktu. Ve kafasında üst üste eklenen istatistikler vardı. Bir Seherbazı daha kaybetmişlerdi.

"Nasıl bildin?" diye sordu birden Bill.

"Sana bunu söyleyemeyeceğimi biliyorsun, Bill." Ama biliyordu; James, sabahın erken saatlerinde Wood'ların evine yapılan saldırıyı biliyordu. Aynı zamanda, Oliver Wood'un, oğlunun okuldan arkadaşı olduğunu biliyordu ve beşinci sınıftaki Gryffindor'un Harry'nin Quidditch takımının kaptanı olduğunu da... Elizabeth Wood'un deneyimli ve güvenilir bir seherbaz olduğunu da biliyordu— o, geriye kalan az sayıdaki "eski toprak"tan biriydi. Kocası Roger, Sihirli Ulaşım Dairesi'nde çalışıyordu. İkisi de iyi insanlardı, James onları tanıyordu.

Ve ikisi de acımasızca öldürülmüştü.

_Kahretsin. _

"Bunu hak etmediler," dedi yavaşça Bill, farkında olmadan atkuyruğunu çekiştiriyordu. James genç adamla yakın olarak çalıştığı iki ay içinde, bunun Bill'in endişeli ya da depresif olduğu zaman yaptığı bir alışkanlık olduğunu fark etmişti.

"Hayır, hak etmediler," diye katıldı. "Hiçbiri etmedi."

Bill gazeteye baktı. "_Gelecek,_ onların işkence gördüğünü söylüyor. Bunun doğru olmadığını söyle."

"Doğru. Mulciber ve Flint yaptı."

Bill'in yeşil gözleri daha da koyulaştı. "O ikisi, bir gün bunu ödeyecek."

"Diğer birçok şeye ek olarak," diye katıldı James, birçok şeyi söylememişti, ama her iki Seherbaz da bir şekilde duydu. Scott Mulciber ve Lloyd Flint, Karanlık Lord'un ödül avcılarıydı, _herhangi birini _bulup öldürmekte ustaydılar. Bugüne dek sicillerindeki tek kara leke James Potter olmuştu... ve James, bu denemenin son olacağını düşünecek kadar aptal değildi. _Fakat o zaman tekrar... _Sessizce içini çekti. "Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var, Bill."

"Ne?"

"Charlie'yi onların öldürdüğünü biliyorsun." Sormaktan nefret ediyordu, bu her ikisine de acı veriyordu, fakat...

"Evet." Sesi gergindi.

"Neden olduğunu biliyor musun?"

Bill gözünü kırptı. "Hayır. Yıllardır bulmaya çalışıyorum ama nedenini tahmin bile edemiyorum. Yani demek istiyorum ki, Charlie iyi bir Seherbazdı, ama..."

"Benimle birlikte Azkaban Projesi üzerinde çalışıyordu, Bill."

"Öyle mi?" diye sordu Weasley şaşırarak ve James başını salladı. Yanıt vermeden önce derin bir nefes aldı:

"Yıllardır Azkaban'ı ele geçirmeye çalışıyorum," dedi. "Başardığımızı düşünmüştük, o sırada —bize yardım etmek isteyen bir kaynağımız vardı, Voldemort'un yakın çevresinden bir şey gördüğünü söyleyen biri— gördüğü şeyin, onları onun aleyhine çevirdiğini söylemişti. Charlie casusla buluştu ve karargaha geri dönerken öldürüldü. Her ne biliyorduysa, Voldemort o bilginin dışarı çıkmasına katlanamamıştı."

"O zaman casus çift taraflı oynuyordu," dedi öfkeyle Bill.

"Öyle görünüyor," dedi sakin bir şekilde James, bunun zihninde niye tam oturmadığını merak ederek. "Gerçi ben her zaman Charlie'nin ölümünde daha fazla şey olduğunu düşündüm, sadece o akşamla ilgili olmadığını..."

Bill'in gözlerinde tehlikeli bir şeyler yanıp söndü, fakat casusun kimliğini soramayacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Kişisel intikam kabul edilemezdi; Seherbazların standardı daha yüksekti. Bunun yerine, "Azkaban'la ilgili bir şey mi?" diye sordu.

"Sanırım," diye onayladı James. "ama bu sadece bir önsezi."

"Eh, yakında öğreneceğiz, değil mi?" diye sordu Bill donuk bir gülümsemeyle.

Söyleyecek fazla bir şey ve soracak hiçbir şey kalmamıştı, soruyu sormadan cevabını biliyordu. "Hazır mısın?"

"Yarın," Bill kendinden emin bir şekilde başını salladı. Gerçi gözlerinde James'in kuşkularını gideren bir korku vardı. "Ben hazırım."

* * *

Ayak sesleri beton zeminde yankılanıyordu. Severus'un Azkaban'a son ziyaretinden bu yana biraz zaman geçmişti —her ne kadar _ziyaret _kelimesi biraz uygunsuz olsa da. Her koşulda, oradan nefret ediyordu. Azkaban'dan, en azından soğuk ve karanlık olduğu için nefret ediyordu; bir Slytherin olabilirdi (ve yaşamak için Hogwarts'ın zindanlarına tıkılmış olabilirdi), ama adanın karanlık doğası ruhunu karartmaya yetiyordu. Havada yoğun bir umutsuzluk vardı, o kadar yoğundu ki attığı her adımda kokusunu alabiliyordu. Yolun bir yerinde, Snape başkalarının çektiği acıyı ve eziyeti hissetme yeteneğini kaybetti — veya belki de asla böyle bir şeye yatkınlığı olmamıştı. Sonuçta gençliğinin büyük bir kısmı yalandı.

Özellikle de kendisine karşı.

İçindeki duyguları dışa yansıtmamaya dikkat ederek kaşlarını çattı. Snape yüzünün acımasız olduğunu ve ancak beklendiği kadar sert göründüğünü biliyordu. Diğerlerinin ondan neredeyse Lucius Malfoy'dan veya Voldemort'un kendisinden korktuğu kadar korktuğunu da biliyordu. Karanlık Lord'un takipçileri arasında bir efsane olduğunun farkındaydı: Ölüm Yiyenlerin ancak bir kez karşısına çıkabildiği alaycı ve acımasız Severus Snape. Eğer bu deneyimden sağ çıkarlarsa, hiçbiri bunu ikinci kez deneyecek kadar aptal değildi. Böylesi riskler, çekilecek acıya değmezdi ve Voldemort, kurduğu çemberin üçüncü halkasında bulunan adamı disipline sokmaya çalışacak biri değildi. _Elbette, _diye düşündü Severus alayla, _12 yıldır aleyhine casusluk ettiğimi öğrenmediği sürece_.

Snape nasıl olup da bu kadar uzun yaşadığını asla bilmiyordu. Eninde sonunda kimliği açığa çıkacaktı ve bu yüzden onu _çok _acılı bir ölüm bekliyordu, ama bu kumar bir gün ödeyeceği bedele değerdi. Severus her ne kadar hala kabuslarının ağırlığı altında eziliyor olsa da —emrini verdiği zulümleri rüyasında görmediği bir gece bile geçmiyordu; her cinayeti, saldırıyı ve işkenceyi hiç zorlanmadan hatırlayabiliyordu— en azından kendi açısından bunu yapabiliyordu. Kapana kısılmıştı, doğru, ama en azından kendi ruhuna sahipti. Kendi seçimlerini yapıyordu ve uzun zaman önce Albus Dumbledore'a gitmeyi seçmişti, af dilemek için değil, onu Albus bile bağışlayamazdı, ama yapmış olduğu korkunç şeyleri telafi etmenin bir yoluydu bu. Elbette bunu asla tam olarak başaramayacağını biliyordu, ama eğer denememiş olsaydı kendini adamdan saymazdı.

Ama sorun değildi. Her gün bu çaba için bir adım daha atıyordu ve şimdi de bugünün sırası gelmişti. Severus gönülsüzce etrafına bakındı ve Karanlık Lord'un mekanının iç taraflarındaki mücevheratları gördükçe kaşlarının çatıldığını hisseti. Onun bildiği Azkaban, her zaman böyle değildi. Baş bekçinin evi hiç bu kadar lüks olmamıştı ama diğer taraftan içerdeki atmosfer hiç bu kadar _karanlık _da olmamıştı. Ayrıca ev —aslında saray denilebilirdi— hapishaneye kadar genişletilmişti. Snape kendi kendine homurdandı. Asla burada yaşayamazdı, çünkü Voldemort'un sarayının neresinde olursanız olun, hapishaneden gelen çığlıkları duymak için fazla çaba sarf etmeniz gerekmiyordu. Karanlık Lord, her nasılsa, burayı cennet olarak görüyordu.

Severus kapıdan geçip, —aslında... girdiği yeri, Karanlık Lord'un taht odasından başka bir şey olarak tanımlamak yararsız bir deneme olacaktı. Snape, şahsen, tahtın kullanımını biraz küstahça buluyordu ama kesinlikle, bunu Voldemort'a söyleyecek kadar aptal değildi. Bu kadar uzun süre, aptal olduğu için yaşamadı ve ölümünü hızlandırmak gibi bir isteği de yoktu.

Ölüm Yiyen uzun adımlarla ilerledi ve Karanlık Lord'un ayağına eğildi. "Lordum."

"Severus," diye cevapladı fısıldayan ses sakince. Bir dakika geçti, sonra bir tane daha ve sonraki dakikada Snape yanlış bir şey yapıp yapmadığını merak etti. Başını eğik tuttu, bekledi ve sonunda soğuk emri duydu. "Kalk."

Söyleneni yaptı ve Voldemort'un yüzündeki sıkkın ifadeyi fark ederek Karanlık Lord'un mutlu olmadığını anladı. Aslında kırmızı gözlerinin ardında öfke dans ediyordu ve Severus, bu öfkeye neden olan şeyin kendisi olmadığını içtenlikle umut etti. Voldemort'un gazabının sonuçlarını iyi tecrübe etmişti ve o işlemleri tekrarlamak istemiyordu. Hala konuşmamıştı. Ayrıca Snape'in sabrı Ölüm Yiyenler arasında bir efsaneydi. Mecbur kalırsa Cehennemin soğumasını bekleyebilirdi ve bu iç karartıcı Ocak ayında, adadaki havaya bakılacak olursa, çok fazla beklemesi gerekmezdi.

"Ne öğrendin?" diye sordu sonunda Voldemort.

"Lordum, görülen o ki Rosier daha konuşmadı," diye cevapladı hemen Severus. "Bakanlığın elinde olmasına rağmen size bağlı kaldı. Buna rağmen, itiraf etmeseydi bile, hakkında çok güçlü kanıtlar var ve kesin olarak, çok yakında idam edilecek."

Kelimeler Severus'un boğazında kalıyor gibiydi. Rosier uzun zaman önce, Hogwarts'tan bir arkadaşıydı, iyilerinden biriydi.

"Potter..." diye fısıldadı Karanlık Lord tahtından sarsılarak kalkarken. Öfkesi dalga dalga yayılıyordu ve Severus, bu öfkenin nedeni kendisi olmadığı için minnettardı. Ayrıca Voldemort'un öfkesini bizzat gördüğü için (garip bir şekilde) ayrıcalıklı olduğunu da biliyordu. Genellikle Karanlık Lord bunu alt kademeli yandaşlarından saklardı ama Severus sebepsiz yere yükselmemişti. Voldemort, tam olarak _güvenmiyordu _ona (Karanlık Lord kimseye tam olarak güvenmezdi zaten) ama Snape'in, Lucius Malfoy hariç diğer tüm Ölüm Yiyenlerden çok daha fazla kaybetmeyi göze alamayacağı şeyi olduğunu biliyordu. Lucius, arandığı suçlardan bin yıl hapis yatabilirdi ve bunlar sadece Bakanlığın bildikleriydi.

Zamanında, çok daha kötüsünü yaptı.

Voldemort birkaç adım attı ve Severus'a soğuk, kızgın bir bakış atarak durdu. "O ölmeli."

"Evet, Lordum." Snape derin bir nefes aldı ve hemen atıldı. Bu bir kumardı, ama...

"Eğer bana izin verirseniz, ben –"

"Hayır," diye elinin bir hareketiyle onun sözünü kesti canavar. "Bu görevi sana seve seve veririm, Severus, ama başka bir yerde sana ihtiyaç var. Quirrell Hogwarts'ta tek bşlına güvenilemeyecek kadar aptal."

_Teşekkürler Tanrım._ "Mulciber ve Flint konusu, Lordum?"

"Evet." Kırmızı gözler parladı ama öfke, onu öldürmek için gönderilmiş başka bir Ölüm Yiyeni daha yakalayan James Potter'a yönelmişti.

"Onları haberdar edeceğim, Lordum." Severus uysalca eğildi ama ayrılmadı. Gönderilmeden çekilmek en büyük aptallık olurdu.

"Onu hallet," dedi öfkeyle Voldemort. "İksir yanında?"

"Elbette, Lordum." Snape öfke parıltısı hissetti ve bunun yüzünde görünmesine izin verdi. Söz verdiği şeyleri yerine getiremediği durumlar çok nadirdi ve asla Karanlık Lord tarafından emredilmiş bir iksiri getirmezlik etmemişti. Ama pelerininden küçük şişeyi çıkartıp söylenmeye gerek bırakmadan uzattı.

Sinirlenmesi pişmanlığını açığa vuruyordu. Evan Rosier bir zamanlar onun _arkadaşıydı _ama hakkında hüküm verilmiş bir adam için Snape'in en ölümcül iksirlerinden birini istemek tam Voldemort'a göre bir şeydi. Rosier'ı Bakanlıktan kurtarmak için bir çaba harcanmayacaktı; yakalanan ve kendini koruyamayacak olan hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen için çaba harcanmazdı. Rosier'ın çok yakında kesin olarak idam edileceği gerçeği önemli değildi —Karanlık Lord işini şansa bırakmazdı ve Rosier, ağzından sırlar alınmadan önce iksiri içmiş olmalıydı. Soğuk bir bakış açısıydı ama kabul edilebilirdi. Voldemort hiçbir şey söylemeden şişeyi aldı ve Snape azat edilmeyi beklerken birden:

"Benimle yürü, Severus."

"Evet, Lordum." Tereddüt etmeden Karanlık Lord'un solundan yürümeye başladı. Voldemort'un ne istediğini bilmiyordu ama ilginç bir şey olacağı kesindi.

"Memnun değilsin, Severus," diye fısıldadı Voldemort.

Kalbi boğazında gümlüyordu. "Affedin, Efendim. Ben —"

Tekrar Voldemort elinin hareketiyle cevabı durdurdu. "Potter'la olan düşmanlığın iyi biliniyor ama bu benim planlarımın önüne çıkamayacak."

"Evet, Lordum," Severus rahatladığını saklamak için nefes aldı. Bir dakikalığına düşünmüştü ki... Ama bunun artık önemi yoktu. Sırları güvendeydi ve o, büyücü dünyasının tahmin ettiği gibi sadık bir Ölüm Yiyen gibi görünmeye konsantre olmalıydı.

"Bunun hiç bir... sorun, yaratmayacağına inanıyorum?" diye baskı yaptı Karanlık Lord tehdit ederek.

"Asla, Lordum."

Uzun ve sessiz koridordan yürüyerek taht odasını birlikte terk ettiler. Severus hapishanenin girişinden geçip geniş koridorun sonunda sağa döndüklerinde şaşırdı. Azkaban artık Karanlık Lord'un özel oyun yeriydi ve Lestrange'ler gibi hapishanede yaşayıp adayı ancak Voldemort'un emriyle terk eden Ölüm Yiyenler hariç, diğerlerinin çok nadir gelebildiği bir yerdi. Severus, Hogwarts'daki pozisyonu nedeniyle adaya çağrılmadığı için nadir gelirdi, hatta hapishaneye gelmeyeli yıllar olmuştu.

"Kurtadam," dedi Voldemort birdenbire.

"İlerleme yok," diyerek kaşlarını çattı Severus. "Aptala ne teklif edilirse edilsin bağlılığını değiştirmeyecek —ve onu dikkatlice öldürmek de tüm dikkatleri üzerime çeker."

"O zaman yapma. Quirrell kendini feda edecek ama senin Hogwarts'tan çıkarılman, onu Sprout'un eline bırakmak demektir ve bu, benim işime yaramaz," diye cevapladı Karanlık Lord.

"Quirrell'a emir vereyim mi?" diye sordu Severus, cevaptan deli gibi korkarak.

"Henüz değil. İlk önce Potter, sonra Lupin."

"Evet, Lordum."

"Ve Quirrell için —"

"Lordum!" Rodolphus Leastrange'in sesi Voldemort'unkini birdenbire kesti ve iki karanlık büyücü yaklaşan Ölüm Yiyenle yüzleşmek için döndü ve Severus Voldemort'un öfkesinden kaçmak dürtüsüyle savaşırken o, dizlerinin üzerine hızla çöktü —o anda Voldemort'un asası aniden elinde beliriverdi.

"Nedir bu?" diye sordu Karanlık Lord kızgınca ve Severus Lestrange'ın acıların dünyasını görmesine yaklaşık on beş saniye kaldığını hesapladı.

Lestrange geri çekildi. "Affedin beni, Efendim, ama deney... başarısız oldu."

_"Ne?" _

"Evet, Efendim," diye cevapladı Lestrange çok sessizce. "O —"

" _Crucio." _

Ölüm Yiyen çığlık atarak yerde seğirirken Severus duygusuzca izledi. Lestrange'in bahsettiği bu 'deney' hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ama çok önemli olduğu belliydi. Başarısızlık onların dünyasında büyük bir bedel anlamına gelirdi ve o, Karanlık Lord'un öfkesini üzerine çeken birine acımıyordu. Herkes kendi yolunu seçmişti.

Sonunda Voldemort onu lanetten azat etti ve adam biraz yerde nefes nefese durduktan sonra, titreyerek dizleri üzerine tırmandı.

"Neden?" diye fısıldadı Voldemort.

"Tutsak çok uzun süre direndi, Efendim," diye korkarak yanıtladı Lestrange. "Şimdi baygın... daha fazla denersek kesinlikle ölür."

Severus, ilerisi için referans olması niyetiyle sözleri dinledi. Voldemort'un öfkesine neden olan her şey, izlemeye değerdi ve şu anda kesinlikle kızgındı — saniyeler geçmeden önce, Lestrange tekrar çığlık atmaya başladı.

* * *

Arthur, ofis kapısını çalan kişiye yüksek sesle "Evet!" diyerek cevap verdi. Dizlerine kadar kağıt işlerine batmıştı ve bunu yükselmesine borçluydu —Addams daha iki gün önce emekli olmuştu ve Arthur çoktan işe boğulmuştu. Buna rağmen, bir dakikasını ziyaretçiye bakmak için ayırdı ve o anda kanı dondu. Gelen Arabella Figg'di.

O ve Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı, eski arkadaştılar. Hatta Hogwarts'daki ilk zamanlarında çıkmışlardı ve nasıl olduysa bu ilişki iyi bir şekilde sonlanmıştı. Ama 'Bella yoğun bir kadındı ve iş gününün ortasında sosyal ziyaretler yapacak biri değildi —bunun anlamı tek bir şey olabilirdi. Kalbi çarparken Arthur ayağa kalmaya çalıştı ama ayakları çalışmıyordu. Bir şey olmuştu ve kadının sesi, bu şüpheyi sadece daha da pekiştirdi.

"Otur, Arthur," dedi 'Bella sakince. Masasının yanına kadar geldi ve onunla dürüstçe yüzleşti. Ama sesini bulması uzun bir vakit aldı.

"Bill, değil mi?" dedi Arthur sonunda.

"Evet, o," diye cevapladı 'Bella.

Sözcükleri daha nazik hale getiren tiplerden değildi ve Arthur bağırsaklarından bıçaklanmış gibi hissetti. Aniden, nefesi kesik kesik oldu ve gerçekleşmeyeceğini düşündüğü herşey... Arthur zorlukla gözlerini yumdu, daha da zorlanarak yutkundu. _Başka biri değil_ diye düşündü umutsuzca. _Lütfen başka biri olmasın. Şimdi değil. Bill değil _— Arabella nazikçe onun ellerini tuttu.

"Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum, Arthur" dedi yumuşakça. "Ama o ölmedi."

"Ölmedi... mi?" Umut içini kapladı ama 'Bella, hafifçe başını salladı.

"Bill, Azkaban'da Arthur," dedi usulca. "İki saat önce yakalandı."

Azkaban. Bahsi geçen bu söz, Arthur'u buz gibi yaptı. Oğlu. Azkaban'da. _Tanrım, hayır._ Bill değil. Titriyordu ama Arthur umursamadı. Bill Azkabandaydı.

'Bella, onun elini sıktı. "Onun için yapabileceğimiz her şeyi yapacağız, Arthur, ama..."

Söylenemeyen sözler, adamın kalbine bir delik açtı. _Ama._ Ama şimdiye kadar hiç kimse, Azkaban'dan dışarı sağ çıkamadı. Ama Bakanlığın eski hapishanesini Karanlık Lord saltanat merkezi olarak kullanıyor. Ama hiç umut yok.

"Çok üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı kadın.

Bill'in yaşayabileceği en korkunç olasılıklar Arthur'un gözlerinden okunuyor olmalıydı. Zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Önce Charlie ve şimdi de Bill... yutkundu. Haberler, ailesine çok sert vuracaktı. Molly... Ağzı aniden kupkuru kesildi, Arthur yeniden yutkundu. "Karım biliyor mu?"

"Henüz, değil. Öğrendiğinde onun yanında olmak isteyeceğini düşündüm."

Arthur odunsu bir şekilde eğildi. "Evet."

"Aşağıdaki şömineyi kullanabiliriz." çok nazik bir şekilde 'Bella, onu ileri doğru çekti. "Haydi gidelim."

Arthur, mekanik olarak onu izledi._ Ah, Bill..._ Azkaban'da. Oğlu cehennemde ölecekti. Sadece Arabella'nın eli onu kolundan tuttuğu için dümdüz yürüyebiliyordu ve Arthur, merdivenlerde, bir kereden fazla tökezledi. Umursamak zordu. Bill yakalandı... İyi zamanların tüm hatıraları, şimdi dehşet verici hayallerle karışıyordu. Birine öfke kusmak istedi, herhangi birine, oğlu tutsak edildiği için, ama kızgın hissetmek için yeteri kadar duygusu yoktu. Tükenmiş gibi hissetti. Bill gitmişti.

Arthur yolculuk sırasında bir kapıda daha çarptı, ama umursamadı. Bir başkasını daha kaybetmişti.

_Çeviren: lunatic, Luthien ve Fantasticc _


	16. Bölüm 15: Stratejiler ve Kurbanlar

**On Beşinci Bölüm:****Stratejiler ve Kurbanlar **

Kaderin bir cilvesi olarak, Harry, Ron ve Hermione, üzücü haberi duyan ilk kişilerden oldu.

İkinci dönem zor başlamıştı ve üçlü, döneme sakince giriş yaptı. Bunun nedenlerinden biri, (Slytherin'ler dışında herkesin sevdiği) Oliver Wood'un acı verici kaybından dolayı okulda tutulan büyük yastı ve öğrenciler, artık dışarıdaki dünyayı gördükleri için bundan daha da fazlası vardı. Hogwarts'da, gerçek hayattan izole edilmiş olarak yaşamak kolaydı ve çoğu öğrenci, dışarıdaki işlerin ne kadar kötü olduğunu unutmuştu. Bunu fark etmek, Oliver'ın ölümüyle birleşince sert bir darbe gibi vurdu. Özellikle Gryffindorlar çok sessizdi ve Kaçak'ların, diğer sınıf arkadaşlarından bir farkı yoktu. Bir hafta geçmesine rağmen hiç şaka yapılmadı.

Planlamaya başladıkları bir şeyi de sabah başlığı yok etti: **BILL WEASLEY, ÖLÜM YİYENLER TARAFINDAN YAKALANDI: BAŞKA BİR SEHERBAZ DAHA AZKABAN'A DÜŞTÜ.**

Bu Kaçak'ları derinden etkiledi. Ayrıca bu, her yaştan Gryffindor'un, yaslı arkadaşlarına destek olmasına sebep oldu. Bazen destek de boğucu olabiliyordu ve Ron sadece uzaklaşmak istediği için, Harry ve Hermione de onunla birlikte gitti. Serin Çarşamba akşamında, bahçede birlikte dolaşırken, hiç konuşmayarak sadece varlıklarıyla huzur buldular. Arkadaşlara ihtiyaç duyduğunuz zamanlar oluyordu, Harry, yol üzerine düşmüş küçük bir dalı gördüğünde sessizce tepki vererek tekmeledi. Ocak ayının ilerlemiş günlerinde olmalarına rağmen, ilginç derecede ılık bir akşamdı ve yerde çok az kar vardı. Bu kış, öncekinden çok daha kısa ve sıcak geçeceğe benziyordu — konuyla alakası olmayarak, Harry bunun bir işaret olup olmadığını merak etti. Ama büyük ihtimalle böyle birşey yoktu.

Harry, Ron'a doğru bir bakış attı. Kızıl saçlı çocuk, elleri cübbe ceplerinin dibindeyken ve kafası, görmeyen gözlerle yere bakar halde eğikken, yavaşça çekildi. Arkadaşı, Profesör Fletcher kahvaltı masasından dört Weasley'i götürdüğünden beri çok sessizdi. Dakikalar sonra Hermione'nin Gelecek Postası geldiğinde Harry neler olduğunu anlamıştı. O andan itibaren Harry, sürekli arkadaşının yanındaydı ve Ron'un olanların _adil_ olmadığıyla ilgili alışılmadık çıkışlarından sonra, yalnız kalmak istediğini söylediğinde bile Hermione'yle bekledi ve sonra da, izolasyonun ona bir yararı olmayacağını düşünerek sınıfa sürükledi. Mr. ve Mrs. Weasley o sabah okula gelmişti ama Harry onların sonsuza kadar kalamayacağını biliyordu. Bu yüzden Lee ve diğer üçüncü sınıf Gryffindor'lar Fred ve George'u, beşinci sınıflar da Percy'i neşelendirmeye çalışırken, Harry ve Hermione de Ron'a yapışıp kaldılar. Yapabileceklerinin en azı buydu. O, onların arkadaşıydı.

Ve o arkadaşlık, üçlüyü, beraberce sessizlik içinde yürürken Yasak Orman'ın kıyısına kadar getirdi. Bir keresinde Harry, babasından, o ve diğer çapulcular arasındaki ilişkiyi açıklamasını istemişti. James Potter bunu yapamayacağını, dostluklarının tariflerin ötesinde olduğunu söylemişti. Harry bunu şimdi anlıyordu.

Ani bir çatlama sesi geldi, sanki bir dalın kırılması gibi ama bir şekilde daha yüksek ve daha geniş sesle. Üçlü durdu.

"Bu da neydi?" diye sordu Hermione.

Harry'nin omurgasından bir ürperti geçti. "Bilmiyorum..."

Sonra seslere benzeyen fısıltılar taşıyan bir rüzgar esti. Bir şeyler yanlıştı. Bunu biliyordu. Ron'un başı yükseldi. "Burada çok garip bir şeyler oluyor çocuklar..." diye titredi. "Hissedebiliyorum."

"Ben de öyle," diye onayladı Harry. Rüzgar uğuldamaya başlamıştı ve biraz hayal gücünü de katarsa, homurtuları ve kahkahaları duyabilirdi.

"Sadece rüzgar," dedi Hermione ama sesine bakılırsa, söylediklerine kendi de inanmıyormuş gibiydi. "Değil mi?"

Sesler yükseldi ve hemen hemen anlaşılacak dereceye geldi. Ron'un gözleri büyüdü. "Bu rüzgar değil."

Bir çarpma sesi duyuldu. Sonra bir tane daha. Sonra birdenbire gelen yüksek sesli çatırdama, hepsini yerinde zıplattı ve uzakta bir ağacın yere düştüğünü duydular. Harry, esen rüzgardan dolayı, sesini duyurmak için bağırmak zorunda kaldı.

"O halde, nedir bu?"

"Bilmiyorum!" diye bağırarak cevapladı Ron.

Başka bir çarpma ve başka bir ağacın düşüşünü duydular. Bu seferki, üçlünün ormanın sallandığını görebileceği kadar yakındı.

"Bir şey geliyor!" diye çığlık attı Hermione.

"Ama ne?" diye sordu Ron.

Çarpma sesleri gittikçe yükselmeye devam edince Harry'nin kalbi kulaklarında atmaya başladı. Artık ağaçlar birkaç saniyede bir düşüyordu ve rüzgar cüppelerini vücutlarına yapıştırarak deli gibi esiyordu. Ani bir esinti Harry'nin atkısını uçurdu ve atkıyı kaybetmesine, onu hızla yakalayarak engel oldu. Benzer bir şekilde Hermione'nin, vahşi bir hayvan gibi uçmak isteyen saçlarıyla problemi vardı. Buna rağmen, rüzgarla mücadele eden elini ormanı göstermek üzere uzattı.

"Bakın!" diye bağırdı. "Orada!"

Karanlık şekiller Yasak Ormanda geziniyordu. Dev şekiller ellerinde uzun sopalarla rahatça yürüyordu. Üç Gryffindor izlerken, şekiller daha da hızlandı ve onlara doğru hareket etmeye başladı.

"Ah, hayır..." diye fısıldadı Ron, aynı korku Harry'de de oluşmaya başladığında. Hızlı bir bakış Ron'un da aynı şeyleri düşündüğünü belli etti; arkadaşı bembeyazdı.

"Bu da ne?" diye sordu Hermione ama Harry ve Ron'un bir dakika boyunca tek yapabildiği şey, sadece bakmaktı. Bu gerçek olamaz, diye itiraz etti Harry'nin beyni. Hogwarts'da olmaz!

"Devler," diyebildi sonunda Harry boğazındaki yumruyla. "Bunlar dev!"

Hermione'nin ağzı açık kaldı ve Harry, onun ne söylemek üzere olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'nin tam olarak düşündüğü şeyi söyleyecekti — Hogwarts'da olmaz. Bu imkansız. Ama imkansız olan, şu anda onların yüzüne bakıyordu. Devler giderek yaklaşıyordu ve onlar donup kalmıştı.

"Haydi!" Harry kendini kımıldamaya zorladı ve arkadaşlarını çekti. "Onları uyarmalıyız."

Üçü birlikte, çok geç kalmış olmamaları için dua ederek, kaleyle doğru koştular. Ayakları buzdan zeminde yankılanırken geriye bakmamak çok zordu ama Harry bir kez denedi. Arkaya bakmamak için birçok neden vardı. Birincisi, geriye dönmek onları apaçık yavaşlatacaktı. Ama daha da önemlisi, görecekleri şeyden korkuyordu.

Birdenbire önlerinde bir gölge belirdi ve Harry'nin, yer sallanmadan ve kaos patlak vermeden önce Hermione'nin çığlığını ancak duyacak, çok az zamanı vardı. Quidditch yeteneğini son limitine kadar zorlayarak içgüdüleriyle sola doğru gitti. Beli belirsiz, Ron'un da aynısını yaptığını fark etti ama Hermione yine çığlık atınca, en kötü şeyin gerçekleştiğini anladı. Hala yuvarlanırken Harry durmak için sol kolunu kaldırdı ve aynı anda diğeriyle asasını kavradı. Sonra kulaklarında atan kalbini duymazlıktan gelerek, Hermione'nin bir devin elinde olduğunu görmek üzere döndü.

Belki de dev Hermione'yi diğerlerinden zayıf göründüğü ve kız olduğu için yakalamıştı. Belki de refleksleri zayıftı ve zamanında hareket edemiyordu, böylece dev de, en kolay hedefin o olacağını düşünmüştü. Ya da belki Hermione sadece en yakın ve en kolay ele geçirilecek olandı. Nedeni her ne olursa olsun, dev, yanlış çocuğu yakalamıştı. Hermione'nin ayakları belki diğerlerinden daha yavaştı, ama aptal olmaktan çok uzaktı.

Kız çığlık atmayı bırakır bırakmaz asasını sakince devin gözlerine doğrultarak bağırdı "Stupefy!"

Maalesef devler çok geniş yaratıklardı. Titredi ama düşmedi. Dev gözlerini kırpıştırarak Hermione'ye baktı ve büyüyü üzerinden atmaya çalıştı — ama hemen Ron ve Harry asalarını kaldırarak devin dikkati hala Hermione üzerindeyken —devin kavrayışı sıkılaşınca bağırmıştı— aynı anda gözlerine doğru büyüyü yaptılar ve dev bu sefer fena şekilde sallandı, neredeyse düşecekti. Ama üç büyüden sonra bile dev hala ayaktaydı.

Harry dikkatini toplayıp tekrar denedi — Eğer daha fazla beklerlerse Hermione püre olacaktı! "Sersemlet!"

Dev yine düşmedi ama iyice yalpalıyordu. Harry aniden, Ron'u hiç bu kadar kızgın görmediğini fark etti.

"Lanet olsun sana!" diye bağırdı çocuk. "Sersemlet' Sersemlet— " dev sallandı ve Harry de katıldı.

"SERSEMLET!"

Sonunda dev bir şeye takılmış gibi, büyük bir gürültüyle yere düştü. Hermione onun elinden zıpladı ve yuvarlandı. Harry ve Ron yanına koşup ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti. Harry endişeyle ona baktı. "İyi misin?"

Hermione sırıttı. "İkinize de teşekkürler."

"Al." Ron ona asasını uzatınca gülümseyerek aldı.

"Teşekkürler — Ah, hayır!"

"Ne?" diye sordu Ron ve o sırada Harry devam etti:

"Bana o aptal şeyin şimdiden ayaklandığını söyleme—"

Ama Harry'nin ağzı birden kapandı ve Ron'la birlikte ormana bakmak için döndüler, Harry gözlerinin büyüdüğünü hissetti. Karanlık şekiller ormandan çıkıyordu —güneşin altında Harry sekiz tanesini sayabilirdi —hayır, dokuz —en az on. Daha fazla dev onlara doğru geliyordu. Hogwarts'a doğru.

Bu sefer ilk önce Hermione hareket etti. "Haydi gidelim!"

* * *

İlk karşılaştıkları öğretmen Profesör Snape oldu. Gün zaten felaketti; ve bu da, sadece daha kötü olacağını gösteriyordu. Her şeyden önce, Snape Gryffindor'lardan _nefret ederdi. _

Harry, Ron ve Hermione kalenin kapısından içeri koşarak girdi, neredeyse Müdür Yardımcısı'nın üzerine yıkılacaklardı. Snape başladığı bir laneti zorla tutarak yollarından çekildi, dengesini sağlamaya çalışıp, kızgın siyah gözerini onlara çevirdiğinde Harry o nefret dolu bakışlardan ürkmemek için direnmek zorunda kaldı. Ama bu, normalden az bir çabaydı çünkü harcayacak çok az zamanları olduğunu biliyordu. Harry ve arkadaşları ellerinden geldiğince koştular ama devler kaleye gelmeden önce sadece birkaç dakikaları vardı. Konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama Snape onu böldü.

"Siz üçünüz ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz?" diye sordu İksir Ustası. "Pervasız davranışlarınız için Gryffindor'dan elli puan! Her birinizden_ ayrı ayrı_!"

Harry baktı. Onlar burada Hogwarts'ı kurtarmaya çalışıyorlardı ve Snape onlardan _puan _mı indiriyordu?

"Ama Profesör, dışarıda devler var—" diye anlatmaya çalıştı Hermione.

"Hogwarts yakınlarında hiç dev yoktur, ahmak kız," diye yapıştırdı lafı Snape. "Ben daha fazla puan indirmeden ortak salonunuza dönün—"

_Güm._

Snape'in ifadesi bir saniyede inanmazlıktan, sakin, boş bir bakışa döndü. "_Arkama geçin _!"

Daha fazlası için zaman yoktu. Büyük tahta kapılar sonuna kadar açıldı ve dev bir figür açıklıktan görüldü. Arkasındaki güneş hızla kapanıyordu ve ışık gökyüzünden siliniyordu. Harry büyülenmiş bir şekilde izlerken, en az sevdiği Profesör öne çıkarak, üçlüyle dev arasına geçti. Snape'in sağ eli cübbesinin içinde inanılmaz bir hızla hareket ederek asasıyla dışarı çıktı ve adamın siyah gözleri kısıldı. Bir dakikalığına Harry, yağlı Profesörün devle _konuşacağından _korktu ama hemen bu kaygıların gereksiz olduğunu hatırladı.

_"Everbero!" _diye bağırdı Snape ve sanki kocaman bir el, devi kaldırıp geriye atmış gibi oldu. Uzaktan uzağa Harry, kızgın bir uluma duydu.

Ama Snape devam ediyordu. Asasının bir hareketiyle kapılar gürültüyle kapandı ve müdür yardımcısı beklemeden onlara bir mühür büyüsü yolladı. Sonra da, Harry'nin daha önce hiç duymadığı, ama içgüdüsel olarak güç sözcükleri olduğunu düşündüğü bir şeyler söyledi — ışıklar bir kez titreşti, ikinci kez titreşti ve üçüncüden sonra tekrar sabit hale geldi. Bir şekilde Harry, Hogwarts'ın korumalarının devreye girdiğini biliyordu. Uzun bir zaman boyunca Snape'e baktı, tüm içgüdüleri ona güvenmemesini söylüyordu ama güvenmek zorunda olduklarını fark etti. Koşan ayak sesleri onlara doğru geliyordu ve giderek yaklaşıyordu.

Remus Lupin bir köşeden, gri cübbesi arkasında deli gibi dalgalanarak çıktı. Mavi gözleri alarmdaydı ve Harry'nin sadece bir kez görmüş olduğu kadar soğuk görünüyordu. Remus'un bakışları Snape'in üzerindeydi.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu.

"Devler," diye cevapladı diğeri kısaca bir kez daha asasını cübbesine koyarken. "Birden çok olduğunu sanıyorum."

Hermione, lafa karışıp onun sözcüğünü devam ettirdi. "En az on bir," dedi hızlıca. "Geri dönerken Harry'yle Ron bir tanesini Sersemlettiler ama daha fazlası Yasak Ormandan çıkıyordu. Daha fazlasının olup olmadığını görmek için durmadık."

"Aferin," dedi Müdür erkeklere ve Harry hayret ederek Snape'in de başıyla onayladığını gördü. Ama Remus devam etti: "Bir devi Sersemletmek çok zordur. Sizin yapabilmeniz şaşırtıcı; onlara çok fazla büyü işlemez."

Harry çekinerek gülümsedi. "Evet, bunu zor yoldan öğrendik."

Snape ve Lupin belirli bir şekilde bakıştılar ama Müdür Yardımcısı sadece omuz silkti. Birden Remus sordu, "Dung nerede?"

"Burada," Gryffindor Başkanı Remus'un çıktığı koridordan hızla geldi ve peşinde bazı okul çalışanları da vardı.

"Quirrell?" diye sordu Remus sonra ve Harry, babasının arkadaşının neden yeteneksiz Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Profesörü'nü sorduğunu merak etti. Büyük ihtimalle Quirrell devi gördüğü gibi bayılırdı! Ama cevabın gelmesi uzun sürmedi.

"Hee —meeen buu —rdayım, Müdür— üm," diye kekeledi sarıklı Profesör.

"Tüm öğrencileri büyük salona toplayın. Onları ben ya da Severus aksini söyleyene kadar orada tutun." Müdür, başlarıyla onaylamalarını bekledi sonra devam etti. "Onunla git Sprout. Öğrencileri güvende tut."

"Tamam," diye onayladı hemen tıknaz Hufflepuff başkanı ve üçlünün yönünde sabırsızca elini salladı. "Müdürü duydunuz! Haydi gelin!"

Durumun umutsuz olduğunu bilmesine rağmen Harry, Remus'a doğru yalvaran bir bakış attı. Korunmaktan, artık hasta oluyordu. Biraz önce o, Ron ve Hermione, bir devi tek başlarına devirmemişler miydi? Şimdi Hogwarts'ın kaderi sallantıdayken onlar büyük salona kapatılmaya gönderiliyordu. Buna rağmen Harry biliyordu ki —kendisine dürüst olduğu zamanlarda ki şu anda hiç öyle hissetmiyordu— şans, üçlünün devle karşılaştıkları sırada büyük bir rol oynamıştı ama Harry yine de kendini önemsiz hissetmeden duramıyordu. Neden yetişkinler hep onları olduklarından daha az gibi görüyordu? Bu tıpkı geçen Kasım'daki Snape ve Quirrell durumuna benziyordu. Onlar güvenilmek için 'çok küçüktü'. Harry inlememek için kendini zor tuttu. Emindi ki büyükler _bunu _anlamayacaktı.

Elbette ki Remus kafasını salladı ve Harry'nin, Quirrell ve Sprout'u büyük salona takip eden arkadaşlarına katılmaktan başka şansı kalmadı. Kesindi. Bir dakika önce Hogwarts'ı devlerden kurtarıyorlardı, sonrasında ise bebek muamelesi görüyorlardı.

* * *

Saatler sonra Remus, ateşin yanındaki sandalyeye oturmaktan çok, çöktü. Her yeri ağrıyordu. Acı dönüşümleri sırasındaki kadar kötü değildi ama o zamankilerden bitkindi ki bunun olabileceğini düşünemezdi. Remus yılarca, aylık acı ve yorgunlukla mücadele etmişti ve ikisiyle de başa çıkabiliyordu. Kişisel rahatlama için işlevsellik önemli değildi.

"Bu," diye nefes aldı Mundungus Flether, "pisti."

"Harika bir anlama yeteneğin var," dedi Snape eğlenerek.

"Senin de alay etme yeteneğin," diye yanıtladı Dung sertçe.

"Gerçekten mi?" İksir Ustası siyah kaşlarından birini kaldırdı. "Fark etmene şaşırdım."

Dung kahkahayla homurdandı ve Remus onca yorgunluğuna rağmen gülmeye başladı. Dung ve Severus'un kişilikleri birbirlerine tamamen zıttı; bazı zamanlar nasıl arkadaş oldukları müdür için bir sır oluyordu. Buna rağmen, bazı şeyler bu farklılığın üstesinden gelip onları birleştirebiliyordu. Remus vahşice gülümsedi. Bu gün de, onlardan biriydi.

Snape ve Fletcher başka zevkli bir tartışmaya başlamadan önce boğazını temizledi. "Böldüğüm için affedin," dedi Remus sessizce, "Ama kişisel olarak bunu güneş doğmadan önce halletmek istiyorum."

Arkadaşları başlarıyla onayladılar. "Şaka yok," dedi Dung.

"Kesinlikle," diye homurdandı Severus.

"O zaman, önceden söyleyemediklerimizi söylemeyle başlayabiliriz," diye devam etti Remus.

Saat ilerlemişti ve daha önce tüm Hogwats personeliyle, devler saldırdığı anda neler olduğu konuşulmuştu. Şanssızlıkla Remus, Severus ve Dung, savaşın asıl yükünü taşımışlardı ama bunun için eğitilen tek kişiler de onlardı. Diğer Profesörler böyle bir savaşa daha önce katılmamıştı bile ve savaş planını yaptığında (ki bu nefes nefese, aniden değişebilen bir işti) duruma göre doğaçlamalar yaşanmıştı. Kendisinin, Dung'ın ve Severus'un öldürme yeteneğinden şüphesi olmadığı için, onlar saldırdı ve savunma büyülerini, az pratiği olan diğerlerine bıraktı.

Sonundaki yorgunluğunun kökü başarılarından geliyordu. Plan işe yaradı ama üç profesöre pahalıya patladı. İlk devin görülmesinden dört saat sonra tüm düşmanları ölmüştü. Remus öldürmekten zevk almıyordu ama çocuklarını incitecek kimseye acımazdı. Bir dakika sonra devam etti.

"İlk olarak," dedi Remus, "bu işin arkasında kimin olduğuyla ilgili bir kuşkumuz var mı?"

Bu soruyu daha önce de sormuştu ve genel olarak herkes suçu Voldemort'a atmıştı. Buna rağmen Snape o sırada sessizliğini korumuş ve kaşlarını çatmıştı ve Remus'la Dung biliyordu ki, daha fazlası da olabilirdi. Bunun yanında, büyücüler Karanlık Lord'la daha önce savaşmışlardı ve düşününce, her parça yerine oturmuyordu. İlginç bir şeyler dönüyordu.

Severus uzun bir süre sessiz kaldı. "Evet ve hayır," diye cevapladı sonunda. "Evet, çünkü eminim ki bunun arkasındaki kişi Karanlık Lord'du. Hayır, çünkü nedenini anlayamıyorum. _Amacı _beni huzursuz ediyor."

"Ve beni de," diye katıldı Dung. "Başaracağını düşünmüş olamazdı. Bir düzine dev? Hogwarts'ı almak için bunun on katı gerekli ve Voldemort bunu biliyor. O zaman yenileceğini bile bile neden saldırsın?"

"Korku," diye cevapladı Remus sakince, diğerlerinin kafası ona doğru dönerken. "1984'ten beri Hogwarts'a direkt olarak hiç saldırılmadı. Dumbledore o zaman Voldemort'u yenmişti, o savaşta ikisi de ciddi olarak yaralandı ve Hogwarts da ağır yaralandı — ama savunması asla yok olmadı. O, yok olabileceğini kanıtlamak için geldi."

"Çünkü sen Dumbledore değilsin," diye onayladı Severus, sonra Remus'a özür dileyen bir bakış atarak, "Gücendirmek istemedim."

"Ne demek istediği biliyorum." Remus ona hafifçe gülümsedi.

Ama Dung daha az hevesliydi. "Öyleyse başarılı oldu mu?" diye merak etti eski Seherbaz. "O, basitçe _seni _denedi, Remus. Ama ne öğrendi? Ve _sonuç _neydi?"

"Remus'un yerlerde sürünüp basitçe ölmeyeceğini öğrendi," diye cevapladı Severus onun yerine. "Haklısın, Dung, burada Voldemort müdürü denedi. Remus her zaman ilgisini çekmişti, çünkü değerini bilemiyor. Şimdi, şanının, iddia ettiği gibi pasif olmadığını öğrendi."

"Ve sonuç olarak yenildi ama Hogwarts'ın saldırıya uğrayabileceğini kanıtladı," diye bitirdi Remus.

"Ama neden kaynaklarını yenileceğini bilerek harcasın ki?" diye cevapladı Dung. "Voldemort aptal değil. Bundan daha fazlası olmalı."

Severus omuz silkti. "Dahası var veya yok. Bazen Voldemort'un hayata bizim verdiğimiz değeri vermediğini unutuyorsun, Dung. Diğerleri —özellikle devler, onun gözünde değersizler çünkü büyücü değiller ve insan değiller— sadece aletler. Onlar genişlemek için kaynak, korumak için değil. Umurunda değil, Dung. Hiç değil."

* * *

Molly kapıyı açmaktan deli gibi korkuyordu ama sonunda yaptı.

Arthur işteydi. Ginny aşağıda bir kitap okuyordu — Molly, küçüğünün hikayeye, beş dakika önce örgü örerkenkinden daha fazla dikkatini verdiğinden şüphelendi. Kavuk çok garip bir şekilde sessizdi. Neredeyse huzur dolu olabilirdi — eğer bu korkunç boşluk ruhunda yer tutmasaydı. Üç kelime onun kederini başlatıyor ve bitiriyordu: Bill şimdi gitmişti. Başka birini daha kaybetmişti.

Yavaşça odadan içeriye baktı. Bill'in odasına. Bir zamanlar Charlie ile ikisinindi ama Charlie'nin ölümünden sonra... Odayı, evin bir parçası olmasına rağmen, onun için bıraktılar. Böyle kötü zamanlarda ev gibi bir yere ihtiyaç vardı, Arthur'la Molly Weasley, _tüm _çocukları için o yerin Kavuk olacağına söz vermişti. Ne olursa olsun hep bir aile olacaklardı. _Aile... Ah, Bill... _Gözyaşları gözlerinden dökülmek üzereydi ve Molly başını kızgınlıkla salladı. Kendine onun öldüğünden emin olana kadar yas tutmayacağına söz vermişti. Daha değil. _Daha değil. _

Sarı duvarlar hala aynıydı — neden bu çirkin rengi seçtiğini hiç anlayamamıştı — ve yatak örtüsü yanlamasınaydı, tıpkı Bill'in hep bıraktığı gibi. Yastıklar temizce yatağın üstündeydi ve Bill bunu her seferinde kendi yapardı. Hep aynıydı. Her zaman. Onun Bill'inin yapacağı şeyler önceden tahmin edilebilirdi —Ölüm Yiyenlerin onu yakalamasının sebebi bu muydu? Molly tekrar kafasını salladı. Bunu düşünmeyecekti. İlk çocuğunun, onun bebek oğlunun saçını çekip ilk kelimesini — "annne" — söylemesini düşünmeyecekti. Tam olarak mükemmel değildi ama ona yakındı. O, onun küçük oğluydu.

Duvarda Charlie'ye ait olan ve onun çok sevdiği bir ejderha posteri vardı. Charlie hep ejderhalar tarafından büyülenmişti ve Bill de yaratıkları severdi. Seherbazlara katılmadan önce Bill korkunç bir ejderha dişi küpesi takıyordu... ve kadın, bunun için onu azarlamıştı. Molly irkildi. Hiçbir zaman onu takmayı bırakmasının gerçek nedenini bilmeyecekti — Bill seherbazların bu tip şeylere sinirlendiğini söylemişti ama annesi hiç emin olamamıştı. Şimdi sadece gerçeği söylemiş olmasını ümit edebilirdi. İç çekerek, oğlunun yakalandığı haberini aldığından beri odaya ilk kez girdi. Bu his, zamanla kolaylaşmıyordu.

Rafın üstünde açık bir şekilde arkası çevrilmiş bir kitap vardı. _Tarihsel Büyünün Yerleri _olduğunu acı bir gülüşle fark etti. Bazı şeyler hiç değişmiyordu. Seherbaz olduktan sonra, biraz değişiklik yapma eğilimi göstermesine rağmen, Bill tarihsel gizemleri sevmekten hiç vazgeçmemişti. Ama bu düşünce, beraberinde daha az mutlu anıları da getiriyordu.

Molly şimdi iki oğlunu da Seherbazlar için kaybetmişti. Önce Charlie, neden öldüğünü kimse bilmiyordu, şimdi de Bill, Azkaban'daydı — hiç _bitemeyecek miydi? _Bundan çok daha iyisini hak ediyorlardı... Tekrar gözyaşları için savaşmak zorunda kaldı. _Gözyaşı yok, diye_ hatırlattı kendine. _Ölene kadar ağlamayacağım. O zamana kadar hala umut var._ Molly gülmeye çalıştı, ama alt dudağının titrediğini hissetti. Evet, mantıklı hisleri, ağlamasını söylemesine rağmen umut edecekti. Umut etti, bunu yapmak için bir neden olmamasına rağmen devam etti, çünkü Bill, onun küçük oğluydu ve onu da kaybedemezdi. Şimdi değil.

Ama başka bir çocuğunun Seherbaz olmasına izin verirse kendini lanetleyecekti. Weasley'ler yeterince şey vermişti.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	17. Bölüm 16: Asla Ölümden Bahsetme

**On Altıncı Bölüm:****Asla Ölümden Bahsetme **

Bill yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve bunu başardığındaysa, hatırlamaya çalıştı. Her şey karanlıktı. Bir kere gözlerini kırptı, sonra bir daha ve en sonunda etrafındakiler netleşmeye başladı. Hayal meyal, çevresini saran dört duvarı seçebiliyordu, üçü soğuk taştan ve diğeri parmaklıklardan oluşuyordu. Yine gözlerini kırptı, kafatasının arka tarafındaki, beynini bulandıran hafif ağrıyla birlikte nerede olduğunu anımsamaya çalıştı. Görüntüler zihninden takip edemeyeceği kadar hızlı geçiyordu ve Bill, mantıksızca, kafasını temizleme çabasıyla başını salladı. Acı yayıldı ve görüşü karardı. Dilini o kadar şiddetli ısırmıştı ki kanın tadını alabiliyordu, ağlamamak için çaba sarf etti — ve bunu yaparken, nerede olduğunu anımsadı.

_Azkaban._

İçinde, iki his birden kabardı. İlki kaçınılmazdı, bir Seherbazın doğal reaksiyonuydu: umutsuzluk ve azımsanamayacak derecede bir korku. Ancak ikincisi onu esir alanlara yabancı bir histi: zafer. Başarmıştı. Azkaban'daydı ve hala hayattaydı. Birinci basamak tamamlanmıştı. Durumuna rağmen Bill hafifçe gülümsedi. Delice ve çok riskli bir plandı ama işleyebilirdi. Belki her şeye rağmen bir şansları olabilirdi. Kendi kendine sessizce iç çekerken dizlerine doğru döndü. Başı hala dönüyordu ve artık neden olduğunu biliyordu —ancak en iyisi bunu düşünmemekti. Hafızasındaki anılar artık netti ve Bill, Lestrange'lerin neden o kadar korkmuş olduklarını tamamıyla anlıyordu. Kafasını yeniden salladı, ama bu defa daha dikkatliydi. Elbette ki, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmek istiyorlardı; ama bilmediği bir şeyi söyleyemezdi. Bu kabus gibi geçen seansın sonuncu olmayacağından emindi (ne kadar sürmüştü? Her ne kadarsa, ona bir ömür gibi gelmişti); fakat şimdilik bunu bir kenara bırakacaktı. Yapması gereken bir iş vardı.

Bill ayaklarının üstünde yürümeye çalışarak hücresinin önüne kadar süründü. Artık karanlığa iyice alışmış olan gözleriyle attığı hızlı bir bakış, odanın genişliğini ölçmesine yetti, göründüğü kadarıyla standart boyutlarda bir Azkaban hücresindeydi, pek de geniş sayılmazdı; ama bu bir sürpriz değildi. Aslında çevresindekilerle özel olarak ilgilenmiyordu. Azkaban'da çok daha önemli şeyler vardı —daha önemli insanlar. Bill dikkatini dışarıya odakladı, geçiş yolunu görebilmek için eğildi.

Görecek pek bir şey yoktu. Koridor karanlıktı; ama gölgelerde, kendisininkine benzeyen parmaklıklarla çevrili pek çok sağlamlaştırılmış kapıyı seçebiliyordu Bill —ve parmaklıklar, dokunulduğunda sıcaklık veriyordu, Bill onu incelerken fark etmişti. Ayrıca hiç şüphesiz sihirle de güçlendirilmişti, bu da kesinlikle, neden kimsenin adadan dışarı çıkamadığını bir parça açıklıyordu. Neyse ki, onun hücresinden çıkmak için bir yöntemi vardı — ve bunu nasıl kullanacağını anlamak için bir hafta süresi vardı. Veya belki daha azdı, eğer sorgu seansı bir günden daha fazla sürerse... İşin gerçeği, Bill bilmiyordu ve tahmin etmesinin imkanı yoktu.

Uzaktan, çığlıklar duydu.

Bill dikkatle dinledi; fakat işitilebilir kelimeler yoktu, sadece acı içindeki bir adamın donuk çığlıklarıydı. Öne doğru eğildi, aynı zamanda, parmaklıklara değip de kendini yakmaktan korunmaya çabalıyordu.

Bir soğuk dalgası üzerine esti.

Siyah bir gölge, ona doğru süzülüyordu ve içgüdüsel olarak geri çekildi. Bill, kukuletanın derinliklerinde gri bir yüz ve kör bakışların görüntüsünü yakaladı.

Sesler.

Soğuk.

_"Eğil! "_

_"Kaç !" _

_On yedi yaşındaydı. Yaz tatili. Kovuk'a yapılan bir Ölüm Yiyen saldırısı. _

_O gün babası neredeyse ölecekti. _

_Ginny ağlıyordu. _

Soğuk.

Pürüzlü, gri eller ona uzanıyordu.

_"Annenle git, Bill!" _

_"Seni bırakmıyorum!" Babası yere düştü. "Baba!" _

Kollarında soğuk eller vardı. Bill çığlıklar duydu. Kendisinin miydi?

_"Crucio!" _

_Acı. _

Çığlık atıyordu.

Soğuk.

Acı.

_"Bill!" _

_"Kaç!" _

Gerçek olayda, Seherbazlar gelmişti. Kabuslarındaysa asla gelmiyorlardı. Kabuslarında acı asla bitmiyordu... Kabuslarında ailesindeki tüm yaşamlar çığlıklarla son buluyordu. Bill kabusu yeniden yaşarken titrediğini fark etmemişti. Çığlık attığını bilmiyordu. Sadece soğuğu ve umutsuzluğu —ve korkuyu biliyordu.

Bittiğinde, ne kadar sürdüğünü bilmeden, titreyerek soğuk zemine serilmişti. Yavaşça bilinci yerine geldi ve çevresindekilerin farkına varmaya başladı, ancak soğukluk kaybolmadı. Bill titremesini durduramıyordu.

Uzakta, çığlıklar devam etti.

* * *

_"Eğil !"_

Haykırış, James ofis kapısından dışarı adımını attığı anda onu irkilterek harekete geçmesini sağladı. O yere atladığı sırada, yeşil bir ışık parladı ve bağırışlar Sihir Bakanlığı'nın derinliklerindeki Seherbaz Bürosu Karargahı boyunca gürültüyle çınladı. İçgüdüsü yönetimi ele aldı ve ünlü Seherbaz yuvarlandı, bunu yaparken bir grup _yol vermeyen bacağa_ çarptı. Bir ciyaklamayla birlikte, Ernie Jordan tepesine düştü ve James çılgınca yuvarlanmayı sürdürdü, neyden kaçtığını bilmiyordu; ancak karargahtaki beklenmedik seslerden, kötü bir şey olması gerektiğini fark etmişti. Sonunda Jordan'dan kurtularak cüppesinin içindeki asasına erişti, onu hızla çıkarıp salladı; midesini büzerek kıvrılıp, ayaklarının üzerine zıplamaya hazırlanıyordu.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

Yeşil ışık sağında bir yerlerde parladı.

Sinirli sesler lanetler haykırırken, James ayak tarafına doğru yuvarlandı, hedefinin nerede olduğunu bulmaya çalışıyordu. Bir Ölüm Yiyenin Seherbaz Karargahına nasıl girdiğini bilmiyordu; ama şu anda bunun önemi yoktu—

_"Impedimenta!" _Solundan gelmişti.

"_Texifomeus!" _Bir duman bulutu, ofisin diğer tarafından James'e doğru biçimlendi. Lanet sağından gelmişti—

Dumanın içinden. _"Avada—" _

James'in asası kalktı ve buluta doğru nişan aldı, o sihiri her kim yaptıysa, Duman Ekran büyüsünden başka bir şeyi seçebilecek bir anlayışı olmasını umut ediyordu. _"Glacialium!" _

Iskaladı, bunu, sözü söylediği anda bile biliyordu; ama Ernie vardı, sağdan uçuyor ve aynı zamanda konuşuyordu.

_"Sersemlet!" _

_Çat! _Bir şey bulutun içinden yere düşmüştü; ancak aynı anda odadaki bir düzine Seherbaz şanslarını değerlendiriyordu. Bir çok ses, kimse hareket edemeden, Sersemletme büyüsü yapmıştı; ve duman dağılmaya başladığında bulutun içindeki gölge figür hareketsiz kaldı.

Sonunda, James, karargahın etrafına bakmak için bir süre harcadı. Bir kasırga, ana odayı yüksek hızla yarıp geçmiş gibi görünüyordu. Her yerde kağıtlar vardı, masalar ters dönmüştü ve Ernie Jordan'ın çok değer verdiği bitkisi, ön girişin orda yan yatıyordu. Odadaki bütün Seherbazlar ayaktaydılar, ellerinde asalarla kaybolmaya başlayan duman bulutuna bakıyorlardı ve sağından gelen vızıltı, James'e, ön kapının içindeki karanlık detektörlerinin çıldırdığını söylüyordu. Bir anlığına, mutlak sessizlik oluştu ve sonra herkes aynı anda konuşmaya başladı. Ancak James'in sağında bir sessizlik vardı, Virginia Wilson'un hareketsiz bedenini görünce kaşlarını çattı. Yeşil parıltıyı fark etmişti ve bunun ne demek olduğunu tam anlamıyla, iyi biliyordu. Diğerlerinden farklı olarak James, eski arkadaşının bedenine doğru yönelmedi. Ne bulacağını zaten biliyordu.

Bunun yerine, öne doğru bir adım attı ve sert bir şekilde kalan dumana doğru yürüdü. Saldırgan, —bu büyücünün kendisine nişan aldığı konusunda James'in bazı şüpheleri vardı— yüz üstü yere düşmüştü, bilinci yerinde değildi. Adamın beyaz saçlarıyla ilgili bir şey, James'in kafasındaki tehlike çanlarını çaldırdı; ancak bu kısa saç kesiminin, bildiği herhangi bir Ölüm Yiyene ait olup olmadığını anımsayamıyordu. James kaşlarını çatıp ayaklarını kullanarak, adamı diğer tarafa çevirdi.

Sessizlik dinginliğe dönüştü. Virginia'nın durgun bedenine bakmayan herkes onu izliyordu ve anımsadığı şeyin yanlış bir tarafı yoktu. Baygın büyücü, Sam Ackerley'di.

İçlerinden biri.

* * *

Arabella, Hogwarts koridorlarını uzun adımlarla geçti, genç ve hevesli bakışları üzerinde hissediyordu. Ne düşünüyorlardı? Gelecek için ün ve mutlulukla ilgili düşler mi kuruyorlardı veya dışarıdaki dünyada elde edecekleri gücü mü düşünüyorlardı? Veya savaşın mal olduğu şeyleri anımsayıp bu yolda kaybedilmişler için yas mı tutuyorlardı? Arabella Figg hiçbir zaman ünlü olmak istememişti, öyle olduğunu bilmesine rağmen. Seherbaz olarak çalışırken ve Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nde, her nasıl olduysa bir maskot haline gelmişti, öncelikle Grindelwald'ın destekçilerinden geriye kalanların temizlenmesinde ve sonrasında da Voldemort'a karşı verdikleri savaşta. İşini, birçoğundan daha fazla yetenek ve şansla beceriyordu ve çok seyrek olarak yaptıklarından pişmanlık duyuyordu. Buna rağmen, onu izleyen çocukların, ünün arkasındaki insanlığı anımsamasını umut ediyordu ve bunu ilk fark ettiğinde, onların şimdiki hallerinden pek farklı değildi.

İki Ravenclaw kızına hızla gülümsedi, altıncı sınıftaymış gibi görünüyorlardı ve Arabella'ya güçlü bir şekilde kendi geçmişini anımsatıyorlardı. Hogwarts'a geri dönmesinin, anılarını yeniden canlandırması garipti. Gülümseyişi özleme dönüştü. Ondan sonra işler biraz daha kolaylaştı. Meşeden yapılmış kapalı bir kapıya erişti, kendisini geçmişten arındırdı ve kapıyı çaldı. Bir an sonra, tanıdık bir ses içeri girmesini söyledi. Arabella öyle yaptı, profesörün bakışlarıyla karşılaşmadan önce kapıyı arkasından kapamaya özen gösterdi. En sonunda, bunu yaptığında, Arabella onun gözlerindeki şaşkınlığa dikkat etti.

"Bella," adam onu sıcak bir şekilde karşıladı, öncelikle elini, sonra da rahat bir koltuk sundu.

"Mundungus," diye cevapladı. Bildiği kadarıyla onu ilk ismiyle çağıran tek insan kendisiydi, babası uzun zaman önce ölmüştü. Hatta annesi bile ona 'Dung' diye hitap ediyordu.

Gözlerindeki bir şey kadını ele vermiş olmalıydı. "Seni Hogwarts'a getiren şey nedir?" diye ihtiyatlı bir şekilde sordu Fletcher. "Bir şeyler, bunun arkadaş canlısı bir ziyaret olmadığını söylüyor, değil mi?"

"Hayır, değil." Arabella sakince cevap verdi. Onu konuya ısındırmayı tasarlıyordu ama Mundungus'un saçma sapan bir davranışta bulunmaması bu planı yok etmişti. O tek sarı kaşını kaldırdığında (küçük bir yarayla bölünmüş olan sol taraftaki) direk konuya girmeye karar verdi. "Sana ihtiyacım var, Mundungus."

"Anlamadım," Nazikçe şaşırmış gibi görünmeye çalıştı.

"Bunu isteyeceğimi biliyordun," diye sakince cevapladı Arabella, adamın bakışına karşılık vererek. "Ve hemen şimdiyi kastetmiyorum. Önce okul dönemini bitir; ama sonra sana ihtiyacımız var. Seherbazlar geri dönmene ihtiyaç duyuyorlar ve mümkün olduğunca yakın bir zaman içinde. Üzgünüm; çünkü zor olduğunu biliyorum ama—"

"Hiç bir fikrin yok." Mundungus onun sözünü ciddi bir ses tonuyla kesti.

"Hayır, yok," diye itiraf etti kadın, eski arkadaşına karşı asla gösteremediği bir utanç dalgası hissetti; Arabella bunun onu sadece sinirlendireceğini biliyordu. "Asla senin olduğun yerde olmadım ve bunun nasıl bir his olduğunu tahmin edemiyorum; ama nerede olduğumu biliyorum ve bizim tarafı, bu savaşta hayatta tutmak için çabalıyorum. James de öyle, bunu sana hiç bir zaman söylemese de— ama sana ihtiyacı var. Hepimizin var."

"Bella..." Fletcher kısık bir ses tonuyla cevapladı. "Ne istediğini bilmiyorsun."

Ona bunu yapmaktan nefret ediyordu, özellikle de bu kadar yakın bir zaman içinde. Arabella sesini nazik tutmaya çalıştı. "O zaman anlat bana."

"Deneyeceğim," diye iç çekti. "Asıl konu şu ki, yeniden bir Seherbaz olabileceğimden bile emin değilim. Yetenek ve deneyime sahibim hala; ama artık zihinsel donanıma sahip değilim. Şu anda o kadar sakin kalamıyorum. Sana iki sene önce, zamana ihtiyacım olduğunu söylemiştim ve hala ihtiyacım var. Kendimi bulmak zorundayım; çünkü Voldemort'un ellerindeyken bir şeyimi kaybettim... önemli bir şeyi.

"Ve onu bir gün geri alabileceğimden emin değilim."

Arabella, adamın bu acı dürüstlüğüne şaşırdığını söyleyebilmek isterdi; ancak gerçekte sadece dünyası şaşırtmıştı. Evet, Mundungus yakalanışından beri daha sert ve endişeli olmuştu; ancak... Bu kadar kötü olabilir miydi? Sessizliğini uzun dakikalar boyunca sürdürdü, düşüncelerini uygun bir sıraya sokmaya çalışıyordu. "Emin misin?"

"Emin olmak istemezdim; fakat öyleyim," diye yanıtladı onu eski arkadaşı. "Üzgünüm, Bella, gerçekten eminim. Şu anda, ihtiyaç duyduğun adam gibi olamam."

"Remus kendini devlere karşı iyi idare ettiğini söyledi." Son bir kez denemeye değerdi.

"Elbette ettim. Ancak sonrasında asla inanamayacağın şekilde sarsıntılar yaşadım... Çaylaklık dönemimden beri bu kadar kötü olmamıştım. Ama o devler Ölüm Yiyen değildi, bu da bir fark yaratıyor. Ve onlar Voldemort da değildiler, ayrıca." Gözlerinde ilginç bir şeyler aydınlandı, Arabella gerçeği söylediğini biliyordu.

"Tamam, öyleyse," diye cevap verdi sakince. "Eğer hazırsan —hazır olduğunda— haberim olsun."

Adam yavaşça kafasını salladı, sonra ikisi de ayağa kalktılar ve el sıkıştılar. Bu neden son kezmiş gibi hissettirmişti? "Söz veriyorum."

* * *

Sam'i, en fazla güvenlik önlemiyle donatılan hücreye kilitlemek zorunda kalmışlardı, insan rahatlığı için pek fazla şey yoktu; ancak oldukça iyi bir şekilde korunuyordu. Seherbazlarla dolu bir odada ona neler olduğunu yanlış anlamış olamazlardı, özellikle de ayılma sürecinde, kıdemli Seherbaz uzun zamandır arkadaşı olan James Potter'a saldırdığında... Onu güçlükle engelleyebilmişlerdi, Sam, baş Seherbazı öldürme ihtiyacıyla neredeyse delirmişti. Böylece, son üç saattir, uzmanlardan oluşan bir takım, iş arkadaşlarına yapılmış olan Imperius lanetini kırıp geçmek için umutsuzca savaşıyordu.

James dışarıda dinlenmeden yürüyordu. Varlığının, olayları sadece kötüleştirdiği düşüncesine katılıyordu; ancak beklemek zordu. Bu kadar karmaşık bir işin zaman alacağını deneyimleriyle bilse de (özellikle de bu kadar gönülsüz yapılan bir işte) duvarları yıkmaya başlamaya hazırdı. Problemi halletmek için bir grup lanet kırıcıyı da arayabilirlerdi elbette; ancak çağrıyı Seherbazlar Dairesi başkanı yapmıştı. Bunu kendi içlerinde tutmalıydılar. Rita Skeeter'ın bu trajedinin bi köşesinden tutmasına gerek yoktu; eğer öğrenmenin bir yolunu bulursa, haber birkaç dakika içinde manşetlerde olurdu.

James kaşlarını çattı. Arabella'dan akıl vermesini isteyebilirdi; ama o Hogwarts'daydı, Dung'la konuşuyordu ve sonra da Hollanda Bakanlığındaki meslektaşıyla öğle yemeği yiyecekti. Amiri, bir kaç saatliğine ulaşılamaz durumda olacaktı ve James, hakiki bir olağanüstü durum ortaya çıkmadığı sürece —şu ana kadar çıkmamıştı— onun işine mani olamazdı. Bu yüzden, diğerlerine sonunda ne olacağını merak ederek yürüdü, düzenlemesi gereken cenazeyi düşünmemeye çalışıyordu. _Tanrım, bu Virginia'nın kızlarını öldürecek, _diye düşünmeden edemedi. _Bu kadar hoş kızlar ve büyük olanı Hogwarts'dan ayrılalı sadece bir sene olmuştu. Onlara ne söylemem gerekiyor? _

_Evet, görüyorsunuz kızlar, anneniz başka bir Seherbaz tarafından öldürüldü; ama adam suçlu değil—_

"James!"

Francine Hoyt'a bakmak için döndü, açık ara farkla en iyi lanet kırıcısıydı. Ayakta duruyordu, yüzü asık ve solgundu, 2. Gözaltı Hücresine açılan, bir arkadaki kapalı kapının hemen içindeydi. Gözleri yorgun ve üzgündü; ancak gülümsemesi zafer doluydu.

"Başardık."

Üç uzun adım onu odanın içine taşıdı ve Francine onu durdurmaya çalışmadı. James'in hızlı duyuları duvara doğru bitkin şekilde uzanmış üç Seherbazı fark etti ve Sam odanın ortasında, kafasını elleriyle sarmış bir halde, bir koltuğa oturmuştu. Omuzları titriyordu; ama Francine dirseğine nazikçe dokunduğu anda yukarı doğru baktı. "James burada, Sam."

Eski arkadaşının kahverengi gözleri kanlanmıştı, Sam aniden, otuz altı yaşının iki katı gibi görünmeye başlamıştı. Bakışları bir anlığına karşılaştı ve sonra Sam bakışlarını çevirdi. James yakındaki bir sandalyeyi kaptı ve arkadaşını görebilmek için sürükledi. Diğer Seherbaz, zemini yoğun bir şekilde incelemeye çalışırken oturmaya devam etti.

"Sam?" Bir dakika geçti, sonra bir dakika daha. "Sam?" Hala bir cevap yoktu ve James arkadaşının kolunu tutmak için uzandı. "Sam? Konuş benimle."

Sam kafasını salladı. "Çok üzgünüm, James," diye mırıldandı, yüzünden aşağıya doğru gözyaşları akıyordu. "Bilmiyordum— bunu yapmak istemedim..." Yutkundu. "Çok üzgünüm... Virginia'yı öldürdüm... bunu yapmak istemedim..." kafasını sallamaya devam ediyordu.

"Bunu yapmak istemediğini biliyorum, Sam," dedi James nazikçe, eski dostunu hedef almayan sinirini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. "Ancak neler olduğunu bilmek zorundayım. Seni kim lanetin etkisi altına soktu?"

"Mulciber," Sam yutkundu. "İki gece önce... Mulciber ve Flint"

James irkildi. Pazartesiydi ve Sam, hafta sonu boyunca görev yapmamıştı. Sonrasında Voldemort'un hayvan avcılarının onun üzerinde çalışmak için iki tam güne sahip olmaları ve ondan geriye hiçbir şey kalmayıncaya kadar, Seherbazı kırmış olmaları tamamıyla mümkündü. Arkasından, Francine'in fısıldanarak söylenen küfrünü duydu. Sormaktan nefret ediyordu. "Neler oldu?"

Hikaye biraz fazla hızlı döküldü ve James, bu süre boyunca sessizce oturdu, Sam geçmiş kırk sekiz saatte geçirdiği vahşeti tanımlarken onu dinledi. Mulciber ve Flint onu kırabilmek için çok çalışmışlardı, ancak sonunda başarmışlardı —çok azı zamanla kırılmazdı ve Sam'e yaptıklarından sonra, onun kırıldığına şüphe yoktu. Yeterli acı, bir adama her şeyi yaptırabilirdi ve James sadece, bu hikayeyi yakalanmış bir Seherbazdan önce duymamış olmayı umut etmişti. Yakın geçmişte, işkence altında kırılmayan tek kişi Mundungus Fletcher olmuştu, hatta Dung bile bundan dehşet verici hassas yaralarla çıkmıştı.

Sonunda, Sam sadece üzgün olduğunu hıçkırabilmişti, James ona her şeyin düzeleceğini söyleyebilmeyi isterdi. Ne yazık ki söyleyemiyordu. Bir Seherbaz, diğerinin ellerinde ölmüştü ve öteki de kırılmıştı. Bölüm bugün iki mağlubiyet almıştı ve buna karşılık olarak herhangi bir Ölüm Yiyen bile ele geçirememişlerdi.

* * *

"Julia Malfoy'u hatırlıyor musun?"

Lily yavaşça kafa salladı. "Hayal meyal. Ama onu asla yakından tanımadım."

"Ben tanıdım. Tanıyorum. Her neyse." Severus iç çekti ve kafasını arkaya yasladı, Potterların oturma odasındaki kanepesinin üstünde dinleniyor ve tavana bakıyordu. Ama bu bakış ona yardımcı olmadı, hala Lily'nin tedirgin eden yeşil gözlerini üzerinde hissediyordu. Tereddüt ettiği anda Lily yeniden konuştu.

"Onun herhangi bir şeyle ne ilgisi var?"

Yine iç çekti. "Evet, seninle konuşmak istediğim problem o."

" _Kadınlarla _ilgili tavsiyeler mi istiyorsun?" Lily kahkahalara boğuldu. "Bu konu hakkında soru soracağın en son insan olmalıyım."

"Sen bir kadınsın." Severus başını kaldırdı ve ümit eder bir şekilde onu süzdü, büyüyen öfkesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Başka kız arkadaşı yoktu. Kime sorabilirdi ki —Hooch'a mı? Bu _gerçekten _işe yarardı. Bunun yanında, Lily'e güveniyordu, hatta bazen acı verse bile.

Lily kıkırdadı. "En son kontrol ettiğimde öyleydi."

"Güzel, o zaman Lucius Malfoy _kardeşiyle _evlenmemi isterken ne halt edeceğimi söyle bana," Severus hırladı.

"Ah, canım," Lily'nin yüz ifadesi hızla ciddileşti. "O zaman bu senin romantizm anlayışın değil, ha?"

"Hemen hemen," iç çekti ve öne doğru eğildi, dirseklerini dizlerinin üzerinde dinlendiriyordu. "Ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum, Lily. O kadınla evlenmek için içimde hiçbir istek yok— kendimi bildim bileli o benim en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri."

"Arkadaşınla evlenmekten daha kötü şeyler olabilir, Severus," diye cevapladı Lily kısık sesle.

"Eğer arkadaşın bir Ölüm Yiyense, olamaz," diye karşılık verdi. _Neredeyse tüm arkadaşlarımın olduğu gibi. _

"Aman tanrım."

"Evet." Severus yine içini çekti. Julia'yı doğduğundan beri tanıyordu —Snapeler ve Malfoylar nesillerdir birlikteydiler— ve ondan tam olarak bir yaş bile küçük değildi. Yaşları aslında, o ve Lucius'unkinden çok daha yakındı ve Severus neredeyse Julia'yı bir kardeşi gibi düşünerek büyümüştü. Zeki olduğu kesindi ve güzeldi —her ne kadar, bir kadında, ilk özelliğe ikincisinden daha fazla değer verse de, her neyse— ve sonuç olarak oldukça büyük bir güce sahip olan, çekici bir kadındı. Ancak _Julia_'ydı ve bu sadece olayları daha da kötüleştiriyordu. Ağabeyinin izinden gittiği ve Hogwarts'dan mezun olduktan iki yıl sonra Voldemort'un hizmetine girdiği gerçeğini söylemeye gerek bile yoktu.

1981, birçok bakımdan kötü bir yıl olmuştu.

"Yani bu Malfoy'un düşüncesi, onun değil," dedi en sonunda.

"Şüphesiz. Julia'yı uzun yıllardır görmedim," diye cevapladı. "En son duyduğumda Güney Amerika'da, Voldemort için bazı eski karanlık yapıları kazıyordu."

"O zaman neden ona sadece hayır demiyorsun?" diye sordu Lily ve Severus gözlerini devirme dürtüsüne direnmek zorunda kaldı. Lily Mugglelardan doğmaydı, her şeye rağmen ki büyük büyücü ailelerinin iç politikalarını anlamayan pek çok safkan vardı.

"Bu kadar basit değil," diye açıkladı sabırlı bir şekilde. "Ben, On Dört Aileden birinin kalan tek üyesiyim ve otuz iki yaşındayım. Ayrıca evli değilim. Lucius bunu biliyor ve dahası, Voldemort da biliyor. Durumu daha da kötüleştiren şu ki Julia otuz bir yaşında, benim gibi özgür— ve On Dörtler, neredeyse her zaman, kendi aralarında evlilikler yaparlar."

Lily belli belirsiz gülümsedi. "Eğer Potter değillerse."

"Evet, o çizgi, her zaman bütünden biraz _dışarda_ kalmıştır, eğer ne demek istediğimi biliyorsan," Severus hafifçe karşılık verdi, kaşlarının kalkmasına kasten izin verdi. Lily bir süre güldü ama sonra ifadesi ciddileşti.

"Onu sevmiyorsun, o zaman."

"Onunla evlenmek _kız kardeşimle _evlenmek gibi, Lily."

"Senin kız kardeşin yok," diye vurguladı Lily.

"İnan bana, bu yeterince kötü," diye yanıtladı, içindeki ürpertiyi bastırarak. Julia'yı özlüyordu; ama o anlamda değil. Kesinlikle o anlamda değil.

"O zaman hayır de."

Severus gözlerini devirdi. Neden insanlar her zaman olayların bu kadar basit olduğunu düşünürler ki? "Söylemesi yapmasından daha basit," diye söylendi. "Mantıklı bir neden bulmak zorundayım ve onu bir kardeş gibi görmek mantıklı bir neden değil. Ne yazık ki, Lucius'un bana kız kardeşini verecek kadar güvenmesinden onurlanmak zorundayım; ancak bu düşünce daha çok beni iğrendiriyor."

"Ondan bir parça malmış gibi söz ediyorsun," diye üzülerek altını çizdi Lily, kaşlarını çatmıştı.

"Ölüm Yiyen politikaları sürdüğü sürece, öyle de olabilir. Voldemort görünüşe göre bu birleşimi onaylıyor. Evlenmemize karar verirse, ne o, ne de ben, pek bir şey söyleyemeyiz."

"Karar verdi mi?"

"Henüz değil." _Çok şükür. _Yaşantısında yapması gereken, evlenmekten daha önemli pek çok şey vardı. Her şeyden önce, bir ajan olup da bir Ölüm Yiyenle evlenmek, kesinlikle yürünmeyecek bir yoldu.

"O zaman şu anda sadece Lucius'la uğraşıyorsun," dedi Lily düşünceli bir şekilde.

"Evet." _Ahmak. Neden hayatımın bütün mühim kararlarına dahil olmaya çabalıyor? _"Ve Lucius'la başa çıkabilirim... Sadece nazik şekilde nasıl yapabilirim onu bulmaya çalışıyorum. Bir kan davası başlatmadan."

"Ve her şeye rağmen kimseyle evlenmek istemiyorsun," diye hafifçe yanıt verdi.

"Hayır, istemiyorum." Sataşma ifadesini görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. Buraya _sataşılmaya _gelmemişti.

"O kadar kötü mü olmak zorunda, Severus. Belki de evliliği sevdiğini fark edersin." Lily gülümsedi. "Ve yaşadığın yerleri gördüm. Bir kadının eli değebilir—"

"Evet, o kadar kötü olmak zorunda!" Sinirli bir şekilde öfkesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Lily yardım etmeye çalışıyordu ve onun arkadaşıydı. Bağırılmaktan daha iyisini hak ediyordu. İç çekti. "Üzgünüm."

Kıkırdadı. "Takma kafana. Alıştım artık."

"Ne yazık ki," diye cevap verdi Severus basitçe. "Bunun için de üzgünüm."

"Ben değilim." Lily ona uzandı ve bir elini omzuna koydu. "Bir yolunu bulacağız."

"Ben de öyle umuyorum."

"Öyle, biliyorum." dedi maksatlıca; ama yeşil gözleri parlıyordu. Severus bu iyimser gülümsemeden nefret ediyordu. Nasılsa, bu daima Lily'nin kendi yöntemini bulacağı anlamına geliyordu... ve Severus'in içinde, bekarlığını ona hatırlatmanın _çok _kötü bir fikir olduğuna dair ani bir his oluştu. "Nereden başlayacağımı bile biliyorum."

"Nereden?" diye sordu ihtiyatlı bir şekilde. Eğer Lily onu kendi arkadaşlarından biriyle birleştirmeyi düşünürse—

Lily ona garip bir şekilde baktı. "O kızla konuşmaktan, tabi ki."

"Ah, harika," diye mırıldandı Severus.

"Ne?"

"Julia'nın buna nasıl bir tepki vereceğini sadece hayal edebiliyorum," diye cevap verdi. "Eğer bana Crucio laneti uygulamazsa bile, ilginç bir iletişim cehennemi yaşanacak."

_Çeviren: sinek_


	18. Bölüm 17: Karanlık Davet

**On Yedinci Bölüm:****Karanlık Davet **

Baygınlığı sırasında sesler giderek çoğaldı ve kabusun bir parçası olmadığını fark etmek uzun zamanını aldı. Yaptığında seslerin sahibini tanımak daha uzun bir zaman aldı ama yaptığında omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperdi geçti.

Konuşmalara ayak sesleri eşlik etti. Onun tarafına doğru hareket ediyorlardı.

"Efendimiz," dedi Lucius Malfoy iğneleyici şekilde, "neden senin animagus olduğun gerçeğini paylaşmaya _uygun _bulmadığını merak ediyor."

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu ve sonunda Peter Pettigrew cevapladı: "O... hiç o kadar önemli görünmüyordu... Lucius."

"Gerçekten mi?" diye sordu kıdemli Ölüm Yiyen.

"Şey, um-"

_"Crucio!" _Pettigrew duvara çarptığında gürültü çıktı ve çığlıklar otuz saniye ya da daha fazla sürdü. Durduğunda Malfoy hırladı, "Bu efendimizin sana vereceği şeyin tadımlığıydı, aptal. Ayağa kalk!"

Bill Pettigrew'un ayağa kalktığını duydu ve ancak ondan sonra uyuşmuş beyni ne duyduğunu algıladı. _Pettigrew? _Diye düşündü birden. _Bir Ölüm Yiyen? _Ama Peter Pettigrew'u çok iyi değilse bile tanırdı. Bill Weasley'nin tanıdığı insanlardan ölüm yiyen olabilecekler içinde Pettigrew yoktu – sesler devam ediyordu.

"Herhangi _yararlı _değişik bir şey öğrenebildin mi?" diye sordu Malfoy.

"Tam... tam olarak değil-" Bill, Pettigrew'un sesinde ürkeklik hissetti.

"_Tam olarak _değil mi?" diye dalga geçti Malfoy sinirlice. "Eğer _hiçbir şey _öğrenemiyorsan Potter'ın en iyi arkadaşını casus olarak tutmanın yararı ne?"

Şimdi onun hücresinin önünden geçiyorlardı ve Bill hücresinin köşesine doğru olabildiğince önemsiz ve zararsız görünmeye çalışarak çekildi. Azkaban'da Ölüm Yiyenlere göre tutsaklar sadece manzara - ya da oyuncaktı. Yüzünü buruşturan Bill sadece bir manzara olmakta çok zorluk çekiyordu. Oyuncak olmak verimli bir şey değildi. Pettigrew çok dik yürüyordu ve Malfoy'u ihtiyatla süzüyordu.

"Şey- James genellikle işini evine getirmez – Lucius _hayır _!" Pettigrew'un sesinde panik vardı ve Bill, Malfoy'un tekrar crucio lanetini yapmak üzere olduğunu anladı. "Sana doğruyu söylüyorum ve biraz daha işkence bunu değiştirmeyecek! Hiçbir şey bilmiyorum!"

"Bunu göreceğiz." Gösterişli bir şekilde pelerinini savurduktan sonra Malfoy hızlandı ve Bill, hücresinin önünden geçerlerken Peter'ın onu hızla takip ettiğini gördü. Hapishanenin içlerine gittiğini bildiği bir koridoru iki ölüm yiyen – ki zararsız Peter Pettigrew'u bunlardan biri saymak çok garipti – döndü ve kayboldu. Bir süre sessizlik içinde devam ettiler ama uzaklaşan sesleri tekrar Bill'e gelmeye başlamasına rağmen ne söylenildiğini anlamadı. Sonunda ikisi gitmişti.

Onların yokluğu onun dünyasını boş bıraktı ve omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi. Bill ürperdi ve sonra acı bedenini kapladığında titredi. Azkaban uygun bir şekilde cehennem olarak bilinirdi ve Bill bu yeri tanımlamak için daha iyi bir kelime bilmiyordu. _Beş gün _diye hatırlattı kendine. Sonra işini yapabilecekti, zararsız tırnağa biçim değiştirilmiş asası ve anahtarı tekrar ortaya çıktığında. Daha fazla beklemek zorunda değildi. Yakında özgür olacaktı üstelik onunla birlikte burada kapatılan yirmi sekiz tutsağa da yardım etmiş olacaktı.

_Beş gün daha._

* * *

Birlikte çok eski Snape malikânesi Domus Archipater'ın en büyük balkonunda yan yana oturuyorlardı. Uzakta güneş batıyordu ama karanlık aralarından hiçbirini korkutmuyordu. Belki bir şair onları karanlığın canavarı olarak tanımlardı ya da en azından ondan doğduğunu söylerdi – ve gerçekten de, Severus öyle tahmin ediyordu ki, bunda tartışılacak bir şey yoktu. O, arkadaşı gibi, karanlığın çocuğuydu.

"Şey," dedi Julia düşünceli bir şekilde, " _Bunu _kesinlikle beklemiyordum."

"Ben de öyle," diye homurdandı Severus.

Ona soğuk gülümsemeyle baktı. "Gücenme Severus ama kesinlikle seninle evlenmeyi düşünmüyorum."

"Gücenmedim," diye cevapladı. "Sadece düşüncesi bile... rahatsız ediciydi."

"Bana bunu anlat," dedi kız. Julia'nın dondurucu gülümsemesi birkaç yüz derece serinledi. "Bunun senin fikrin olmadığına sevindim."

"Deli olduğumu mu sanıyorsun?" Bir sarı kendini beğenmiş kaş yukarı kalktı ve Severus, Julia buna cevap veremeden devam etti. "Peki. Ölümü istediğimi mi sanıyorsun?"

"Şimdi istemediğini biliyorum," diye kıkırdadı kız.

Severus kahkaha attı. "Belki haftaya."

Birlikte güldüler ve beyninin bir tarafıyla onu her zaman gördüğü kız kardeş gibi değil de tarafsız olarak görmeye çalıştı. Severus, neden Lucius Malfoy'un herhangi normal bir adama kız kardeşiyle evlenmesini söylediğinde çok memnun olacağını anladı – her türlü büyücü standartına göre Julia bir güzellikti. O, klasik Malfoy sarı saçlarına ve gri gözlerine sahipti ve Romalı bir heykelin güzel hatlarına sahipti. Onunla konuşan herkes için o elbette soğuktu tabi eğer konuşursa ki bu da Malfoy mirasıydı. Şimdi gülümsüyordu hem de onun her zaman gördüğü soğuk ve uzak gülümsemeyle değildi ve güldüğünü görmek çok güzeldi. Çok uzun zaman olmuştu.

"Peki bununla nasıl başa çıkacağız?" diye sordu Julia.

"Dürüstlükle, sanırım." Omuz silkti ve bu kelimelerdeki gariplikle eğlendi._ Dürüstlük? İki Ölüm Yiyen için? _Severus kahkahalarla gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu ta ki kız kıkırdamaya başlayana kadar.

"Ne kadar kulağa garip gelse de haklısın. Bu durumda gerçek ikimize de zarar getirmez," diye yanıtladı.

"Bu konuda," diye onayladı.

Kız gülümsedi. "Beni bu akşam yemeğe çağırdığını hatırlıyor musun – Güney Amerika'dan buraya beni cisimlettin – kesinlikle nedeninin _bu _olduğunu aklıma getirmemiştim."

"Seni hala beslemeyi düşünüyorum, eğer korktuğun buysa."

"Gerçekten açım. Aztek mezarlarını kazmak zor iş."

"O iş nasıl gidiyor? Bunu daha erken sormalıydım." Tabi ki Julia'nın yıllardır Voldemort'un ajanı olduğunu biliyordu ama şimdi tüm dünyadaki karanlık objeleri ortaya çıkarıyordu. Onun kadim rünlere, tarihe ve arkeolojiye aşkı bu konuda çok yardımcı oluyordu ama çok uzun sre ve uzaklara seyahat etmesi (tabi ki Ölüm Yiyen toplantılarını da kaçırması) yüzünden arkadaşını çok az görüyordu ve onu özlüyordu. O, Severus'u gerçekten arkadaş olarak kabul eden nadir insanlardan biriydi.

"Yeterince iyi," diye cevap verdi Julia ve onun parlayan gözleri işini ne kadar sevdiğini belli ediyordu. _Şanslı kız, _diye düşündü kendi kendine._ O hala Voldemort için çalışmanın ne kadar yanlış olabileceğini fark etmemiş. _"Azteklerin çok güçlü cadıları varmış gibi görünüyor – sadece cadılar dikkatini çekerim; onların arasında daha tek bir erkek büyü kullanıcısı kanıtına rastlamadım – ve sırlarını çok iyi korumuşlar. Hala aradığım şeyin olduğuna inandığım bir mezarı arıyorum ama işler giderek zorlaşıyor. Bugün en çok güvendiğim yollardan biri beni çıkmaza götürdü."

"Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm," dedi samimice.

"Neye, Aztek toplumunca hiç büyücü olmadığına mı?" diye gülümsedi Julia. "Sen milliyetçi bir domuzsun, Severus Snape."

"Öğrencilerim kesinlikle seninle hemfikir olurdu," diye kıkırdadı. "İçeri girelim mi?" Kapıyı onun için tuttu.

"Kapıları açmak zorunda olduğun bir bayan değilim, biliyorsun," dedi tartışmayarak önünden geçerken. Bu kadar yıldan sonra iyi biliyordu.

Tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Gerçekten mi? Hiç fark etmemiştim."

"Bunu açığa vuran neydi? Tırnağımdaki kirler mi yoksa Hogwarts'da beş yıl boyunca Quidditch oynamam mı?"

"Bunu kafama kendi kazanımı atıp beni düşürdüğünden beri düşünüyorum ama diğer örnekler de olur," diye yanıtladı Severus dürüstçe ve ikisi de güldü. Julia'nın istediği zaman bir leydi olabileceğini biliyordu ama abisinin baskısı onu yıllar geçtikçe daha kaba yapmıştı.

Birkaç sessiz geçen dakikadan sonra Julia sordu, "Peki Hogwarts nasıl? Her zamanki gibi aynı mı?"

"Son dev saldırısı dışında, evet," diye dürüstçe cevapladı.

"Karanlık Lord'un bu konuda senin oynadığın rolden memnun kalmadığını duydum," dedi sessizce.

Omuz silkti. "Kendimi açığa vurmadan bundan başka yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu."

"Doğru," diye onayladı Julia. "Sadece daha dikkatli olmanı isterdim. Lucius'un bana söylediğine göre pek iyi değilmiş."

"Lordumuzun huyu nadiren iyi," diye cevapladı Severus basitçe bu düşünce karşısında ürpermemeye çalışarak. _İyi değil, onun_ bu yüzden yaşadıkları için çok evcilleştirilmiş bir sözdü hatta Voldemort'un onun başka şansı olmadığını bilmesine rağmen. Kız, onun gözlerindeki bakışı görmüş olmalıydı ki konuyu değiştirdi.

"Hala karşılaştığın her Gryffindor'dan nefret ediyor musun?" diye sordu kız eğlenceli şekilde.

"Bir tane sevmeye değer birini buldum sorduğun buysa," diye homurdandı. "Çoğu aptallar ve şan düşkünleri."

"Gerçekten mi? diye tek kaşını kaldırdı Julia yemek odasına yürürlerken. "Hepsinin bu kadar kötü olmadığını keşfetmiştim."

Severus öfkenin birden yükseldiğini hissetti ki bunca yıldan sonra olmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. En büyük düşmanının en iyi arkadaşınla olması çok yanlış bir şeydi. "Hatırlıyorum," diye cevapladı hemen. "Sirius Black. Yedinci senende Noel Balosu'na onunla gitmiştin."

"Benim altıncıydı," diye cevapladı aynı seviyeyle ve her zaman hiç pes etmez şekilde.

"Bunu biliyorum," diye yapıştırdı cevabı. Ama sonra durdu ve sesini alçaltmaya çalıştı. "Onu sevmiştin."

Karanlık ve unutulmuş bir şeyler Julia'nın gözlerinde canlandı. "O şimdi ölü. Bu yüzden bunun önemi yok."

"Doğru." Severus kayıtsız görünmeye çalışarak omuz silkti. "Bu yaptığını hiç anlamadım."

"Çünkü onu da hiç anlamadın," diye cevapladı Julia neşesiz bir kahkahayla. "Ama sana bunu söyleyeceğim Severus. O da senin ondan nefret ettiğin kadar senden nefret etti – ve hiçbiriniz diğerini anlamadı." Gözlerinde tekrar bir şeyler parladı. Sesi soğuklaştı. "Bunun hakkında konuşmayalım."

Onayladı ama Julia'nun yüzündeki bir şeyler düşünmesine yol açtı. _Merak ediyorum... _Ölüm Yiyenlerden yoldaşlığa üye aldığı çok nadir olurdu ama Julia'da göründüğünden farklı bir şeyler vardı. On bir yıl önce onun neden Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu biliyordu: Black'in kaybı onun ışıkla olan tüm bağlantısını kesti ve bir Malfoy için başka taraf yoktu. Buna rağmen, bu zamana kadar onun memnun olmadığına dair hiçbir ipucu almamıştı – ama şimdi düşünüyordu.

Dikkatli olmak zorundaydı ama belki de Lucius'un fikirlerinde onun düşündüğünden farklı olarak bir değer vardı.

* * *

Remus, bekçinin kulübesinin kapısını gürültüyle çaldı, onun byük ihtimalle uyuduğunu biliyordu ama mutlaka uyandırmalıydı. Bir dakika sonra içeride bir ışık yandı ve kapı pijaması ve elinde şemsiyesiyle Hagrid'i ortaya çıkartmak üzere açıldı.

"Müdürüm!" diye haykırdı yarı dev. "Sizi bu geç saatte görmeyi ummuyordum." Acelece şemsiyeyi ortadan kaldırdı ve Remus gülümsedi. Resmi olarak o şemsiyeyle ilgili elbette hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ama Dumbledore yıllar önce onu içinde Hagrid'in kırılmış asasının parçası olabileceği konusunda uyarmıştı. Bekçi geri çekilmek için acele etti. "İçeri gelin müdürüm. Bir şeyler yolunda değil mi?"

Remus içeri adım attı. "Hayır, her şey yolunda Hagrid." diye temin etti diğerini. "Seni bu geç saatte uyandırdığım için özür dilerim ama sana Albus Dumbledore'dan bir mesajım var."

"Dumbledore'dan mı?" diye şaşkınlıkla baktı Hagrid, kapıyı kapatırken. Ama Remus sadece onayladı. "Size içecek bir şeyler ikram edebilir miyim, müdürüm?"

"Hayır, teşekkür ederim Hagrid. Bu uzun sürmeyecek." Asasını çıkartan Remus, kulübeye bir sessizlik büyüsü yaparak Hagrid'in tekrar şaşkın bakışını kazandı. Derin bir nefes alıp konuşmaya başladı.

"İki ay önce, Dumbledore senden onun tarafında olarak devlerle konuşmanı istedi. Maalesef senin bağlantıların suya düştü ve Hogwarts'a geri döndün. Bundan kısa bir süre sonra Voldemort birkaç devi saldırttı-"

"Bir dakika bekle," diye kesti Hagrid ve Remus onun gözlerinin şemsiyeye gittiğini fark etti. "Bunu biliyor musun?"

Remus hafifçe gülümsedi. "Tabi ki Dumbledore'dan." Sonra ifadesinin ciddiye dönmesine izin verdi. "Sen kadromuz arasından Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın tek üyesi değilsin, Hagrid."

Anlayan bir ifade bekçinin yüzüne yerleşti. "Profesör Dumbledore benden ne yapmamı istiyor?"

"Eskisinin aynısını," diye yanıtladı müdür. "Devlerle iletişim kurmalıyız – şimdi, eskisinden daha çok. Bunun gibi başka bir atak büyülü dünyayı kararsız hale getirir, özellikle başarılı olursa."

"Oh, size bunu söylemekten nefret ediyorum, profesör, ama benimle ilk seferde de konuşmaya bayılıyor gibi görünmüyorlardı. İkinci seferkinin daha iyi olacağını sanmıyorum," dedi Hagrid dürüstlükle.

Remus onayladı. "Normal olarak seninle aynı fikirdeyiz. Ama kesin... kaynaklar tarafından öğrendik ki özellikle Voldemort'un onların hayatını bu kadar kolay harcadığını son Hogwarts atağında gördüklerinden beri mutlu değillermiş." Remus, Hagrid'in bunu hazmetmesi için bir dakikadan fazla bekledi. En popüler inanışa göre, devler Voldemort'a özgürlük ve eşitlik için katılmıştı; saf nefret ve kin için değil. Ama Voldemort bazılarını intihar niteliğinde bir göreve gönderdiğinde bazıları iki sefer düşünmeye başlamıştı. Devam etti: "Eğer hızlı davranırsak, belki de onları bizin tarafımıza çekebiliriz."

"Ne zaman ayrılmamı istersiniz?" diye sordu Hagrid hemen.

"Eğer yapabilirsen önümüzdeki Çarşamba," diye cevapladı.

"Buradaki bekçi görevleri ne olacak?"

Remus gülümsedi. "Birini bulurum."

* * *

"Korkunç," diye cevap verdi Lily soruya karşılık, önündeki işten kafasını kaldırarak.

Yaşlı adam gözlüklerinin üstünden ona bakarak kıkırdadı. "İşler bu kadar kötü gidemez, Lily."

"Bunun için bahse girer misin?" diyerek beklenildiği gibi kaşını kaldırdı ve Dumbledore'un güldüğünü gördü ve başını olumsuz anlamında sallayarak adam, yenildiğini kabul etti. Bir dakika sonra onun gülümsemesine karşılık kendi yorgun gülümsemesiyle baktı ve iç çekti. "Belki de Gardiyan Projesi tamamen boşa gitmez... ama büyük çoğunluğu boşa gidecek."

"Peki nasıl?" Yüzünde saf meraktan başka bir ifade yoktu ama Lily yine de onu hayal kırıklığına uğrattığı fikrini başından atamıyordu. Albus Dumbledore kibar bir adamdı, her zaman sakin ve ilgiliydi, Lily işinin ne kadar önemli olduğunu biliyordu ve yenilgiden nefret ediyordu. Unicorn Grubuna çok kişi bel bağlamıştı.

"Şey, başından başlamak gerekirse üç ay önce fikri ortaya attığımızdan daha ileriye gidemedik. Hatta ne kadar çok deney yaparsak o kadar karmaşıklaşıyor ve bu beceriyi yapabilecek dört insandan en önemlisi öldü."

"Sirius Black."

Lily iç çekti. Sadece isim bile çok fazla anıyı aklına getiriyordu. "Evet," diye yanıtladı sessizce. "Maalesef, Çapulcu Haritası'nın insanları tanımasını sağlayan büyüyü o yapmıştı ve ne James ne Remus ne de Peter tam olarak hangi büyüyü yaptığını bilmiyor. Molly ve ben geniş bir alanda Kara Büyü'nün kullanılıp kullanılmadığına dair bir büyü yaptık ama kimin yaptığını bilmeden Gardiyan Projesi bir işe yaramıyor. Peter aldığımız bilgiyi sınırlamada çok yardım etti ayrıca James ve Remus'da boş zamanlarında ipucu veriyorlar ama sanırım şu anda takılıp kaldık. Kimse insanları nasıl tanıyacağımızı bilmiyor."

"Gayet iyi gidiyorsun ve her şey düşünüldü. Tüm Londra'nın haritasını yapmak ve Kara Büyü'yü ortaya çıkartmak hiç de az iş değil Lily," diye yanıtladı Dumbledore.

Lily omuz silkti. "Sadece çalışırsa."

"James gibi konuşmaya başladın," dedi yaşlı adam gülümseyerek.

"Evlendik, dikkatini çekerim."

"Elbette ki. Ve ikinizde kendinizi işinize adadınız ama eve git Lily!" Sihir Bakanı masaya doğru eğildi (gerçek masaya, tüm gün sekreterlik oynadığı göstermelik masaya değil) ve gözlerinin içine baktı. "Neredeyse gece yarısı oldu ve bugün için yeterince iş yaptın. Dışarı çık!"

İlk olarak Lily duvardaki saate bakmak için döndü ve sarı parlak yazılarla _Çok geç! _yazıyordu. Araştırmalarına ve büyülerine o kadar çok dalmıştı ki bu kadar geç olduğunu fark etmemişti. Bir dakika için tartışmayı düşündü – her şeyden önce iş önemliydi ve geç kalan tek kişi o değildi – ana sonra Dumbledore'un dedikleri aklına geldi. _O haklı _diye fark etti. _Ben hep James'i işkolik olmakla suçlardım ama işte saat on biri elli yedi gece burnum kağıtlara gömülmüş şekilde buradayım. _Lily seslice inledi. _Bunun sonunu hiç duymayacağım._

"Haklısın, Albus," diye iç çekti. "Eve gitmeliyim. James büyük ihtimalle benim için endişelenmiştir." _Tabi oradaysa._

Gülümsedi. "James'in Seherbaz Karargahını on dakika içinde terk etmesini sağlayacak otoritem var." Dumbledore'un mavi gözleri eğlenceli şekilde parıldadı. "Acele edersen onu Godric's Hollow'da yenebilirsin."

"Sen en iyisin, Albus." Gülerek Lily ayağa kalktı ve bakanın alnına öpücük kondurdu. Bu gerçekten küçük bir şeydi ama onca yıllık evlilikten sonra Lily, kocasını işten dönüşte evde karşılamayı seviyordu. Birkaç dakika kendileri olmak için zaman vardı ve Lily bunların her tekini çalabilir, yalvarabilir ve ödünç alabilirdi.

Bir saniye sonra gitmişti.

* * *

Dört gün sonra kızgın bağırışlar onu kabusundan uyandırdı. Yoksa sadece baygınlıktan mı? Bill söyleyemiyordu; her şey birbirine girmeye başlamıştı ve ne kadar zaman geçtiğini anlamak zordu. Umursamazlığa gömülmek çok çekici bir düşünceydi ve o pes etmemek için çabalamak zorundaydı. Titrek bir nefes aldı. O kaç gündür Azkaban'daydı, altı? Kadınların ve erkeklerin bundan daha fazlasına dayandığına inanmak imkansızdı... ama sadece bir günü kalmıştı. _Bir gün, _diye kendine tekrar etti. _Bir gün sonra bunların hepsine son vereceğim._

Ürperdi, ama bu sadece alışkanlıktı. Fark ettiği üzere yakınlarda hiç Ruh Emici yoktu – onlar duygunun olduğu yerlere giderdi ve kızgın bağırışlar onlar için bir ziyafetti. Birisi ya da bir şey Lestrange'leri dışarı çıkartmıştı; Bill onların seslerini tanıyacak kadar uzun süre buradaydı. Bir tarafı Voldemort'un iki işkencecisini hatırlayarak titredi ama bu düşünceyi hemen uzaklaştırdı. Sorgu seansları hayal meyal bir araya geliyordu ama bunu düşünmek iyi bir şey değildi... Tekrar titredi. Hücresinin küçük bir penceresi vardı ve buz gibi bir rüzgar içeri giriyordu.

Bill kıvrıldı ve tekrar uyumaya çalıştı. Bedeni ağrıyordu ve bulduğu huzur dakikalarında gözünü açık tutmak zordu. Etrafta Ruh Emiciler varken uyumak imkansızdı ve Lestrange'ler ona çok ihtiyacı olan uykuyu daha sağlayacak gibiydi. Yarına kadar ihtiyacı olan tüm uykuyu almalıydı. Gözlerini kapattı... Kahkahalara uyandı.

Bu alışık olduğu kahkahalardan değildi, yüksek ve şeytaniydi. Kafası karışmış şekilde Bill gözlerini açtı ve tekrar sorgulama odasında olduğunu anladı. _Uyurken beni sersemletmiş olmalılar! _Diye düşündü umutsuzca ve alışkanlıkla geçit vermeyen zincirleri test etti – ama karşısında kimin durduğunu fark edince tüm bedenine acı saplandı. Elinde değildi. Daha önce Voldemort'la hiç yüz yüze gelmemişti.

Ve Karanlık Lord iyi olamayacak şekilde gülüyordu. Şaşkınlıkla Bill etrafına baktı ve Bellatrix Lestrange'in yüzündeki zafer ifadesini gördü. Neden bu kadar mutlu olduklarını anlayamıyordu – ve sonra Voldemort'un sol elinde ne tuttuğunu fark etti.

Kendi asası.

Bill gözlerinin jant kapağı kadar büyüdüğünü fark etti ama elinde değildi – gözleri deli gibi odada gezindi ve sonra anladı. Karanlık Lord'un diğer elinde ne tuttuğunu gördü.

Anahtarı.

_Oh, kahretsin._

Ama Bill'in bu suçu birinin üstüne atacak zamanı yoktu ve hatta nasıl biçim değiştirilmiş bir anahtara ve asaya sahip olduklarını anladıklarını düşünecek. İhanete mi uğramıştı? Korku ona doğru yolunu buldu. Biçim değiştirme diğer güne kadar eskiye dönmeyecekti... tabi zamanın izin kaybetmediyse. Yanlış mı saymıştı? Hepsini kendi aptallığı yüzünden mi mahkum etmişti ve –

_"Crucio!" _

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	19. Bölüm 18: Sonuna Kadar Sadık

**On Sekizinci Bölüm:****Sonuna Kadar Sadık **

"Üçünüze söylemem gereken bir şey var," dedi Hagrid birden, Harry, Ron ve Hermione'nin ona bakmasına neden olarak. Sesinde ciddi bir şeyler vardı, üçlünün bekçiden daha önce hiç duymadığı ağırbaşlı bir ton...

"Nedir, Hagrid?" diye sordu Hermione. Harry'nin Quidditch antrenmanı olması gereken bir zamanda Hagrid'i ziyaret etmeye gitmişlerdi (Oliver'ın ölümünden sonra, bu seneki Quidditch maçları iptal edilmişti ve bu, Slytherinlilerin itirazlarına neden olmuştu ama Harry Oliver'sız bir Quiddith düşünemediği için kararı destekliyordu.) Popüler inanışın aksine, Hagrid harika sıcak çikolata yapardı ama diğer yemekleri korkunçtu. Üçlü, içeceklerini içerken durduk yere Hagrid'in ses tonu değişince kulak kesilmişti.

"Şey... Sizin de göreceğiniz gibi, bir süre için ayrılıyorum. Hogwarts'dan ayrılıyorum, işte bu," diye cevapladı yarı dev. "Size daha önce söyleyecektim ama bazı şeyler bunu aksattı... Her neyse, size söylemek istedim çünkü siz üçünüz beni ziyaret edecek kadar naziksiniz."

"Ayrılmak mı?" diye sordu Ron.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?" diye sordu Harry aynı anda.

Hagrid, göğsünü ciddi bir ifade takınarak şişirdi ve Harry, Hagrid'in yüzü gururla ışıldadığında gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. "Size bunu söyleyemem."

"Söyleyemez misin? Neden peki?" diye bastırdı Hermione merakla.

"Çünkü bu bir sır, nedeni bu. Artık daha fazla soru sormayın çünkü gerçekten söyleyemem." Ama Hagrid'in nereye gittiğini bilmese bile, onun kimin adına çalıştığı hakkında Harry'nin çok iyi bir tahmini vardı. Her şeyden önce, seçeneklerden sadece bir tanesi mantıklıydı.

"Bir sır mı?" dedi Ron şüpheyle.

Harry, büyülü dünyanın apaçık hor görmesine rağmen sevdiği adama baktı. Hagrid'den nefret eden çoğu insan, daha onu tanımıyordu bile. Buna rağmen Harry, bu soruyu sormamak için kendisine engel olamadı, "Bu devlerle mi ilgili, Hagrid?"

"Ne?" Harry'nin sorusu, giderek büyüyen gözlerle ve şok ifadesi almış bir yüzle ödüllendirildi ama Hagrid bunu saklayacak kadar hızlı değildi. "Sana bu fikri veren ne, Harry?"

"Sadece düşünüyordum," dedi Harry omuz silkerek. "Demek istediğim, eğer _onlar_ birini göndereceklerse sen en mantıklı seçimsin _—_"

"Bir dakika bekle!" diye kesti bekçi onun sözünü. "Bu bahsettiğin 'gönderecekler' kim Harry?"

Çok ileri gitmişti. Ailesi bile Harry'nin Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı hakkında bu kadar fazla şey öğrendiğini bilmiyordu ve bunu bir yabancıya söylemek iyi bir fikir değildi. "Ah... hiç kimse?"

"Ve benim 'en mantıklı seçim' olduğumu düşünmeni sağlayan ne?" diye göz süzdü Hagrid merakla.

"Umm..." Şansına, Hermione onun imdadına yetişti. Her zamanki gibi...

"Hagrid, senin bir yarı dev olduğunu biliyoruz," dedi Hermione sessizce ve daha o cevap veremeden hemen devam etti. "Ama umursamıyoruz. Profesör Quirrell, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma derslerinden birinde bize devlerden bahsetmişti ve_—_"

Harry, Hagrid'in ihtiyacı olmadığı ya da duymak istemediği uzun bir açıklamadan mahrum bırakarak araya girdi. "Gerçekten önemli değil," diye temin etti yüz ifadesi giderek gerginleşen bekçiyi. "Bu durum için senin hakkında farklı düşünmüyoruz."

"Sen her zamanki gibi bizim arkadaşımızsın," diye ekledi Ron, Hagrid'in şaşırmasına neden olarak. Bekçinin cevap vermesi uzun bir dakika aldı.

"Umursamıyor musunuz?"

"Neden umursayalım ki?" diye sordu Hermione masumca ve Harry neden umursamaları gerektiğinin listesini sıralamadı _—_ çünkü hiç biri önemli değildi. Onlar sadece eski önyargılardı ve Hagrid bunlarla suçlanmayı hak etmiyordu.

"Şey..." diye başladı yarı dev.

"Umursamıyoruz, Hagrid," diye kesti Harry. "Gerçekten."

"Teşekkür ederim," diyerek kızardı Hagrid ve gözlerini kırpıştırmaya başladı. "Bunu sizden duymanın benim için ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyorsunuz..." Birdenbire bekçi gürültülü bir şekilde burnunu çekti. Gülümsedi. "Bu çok önemli ve siz üçünüz özelsiniz. Yine de bunu başka birine söylemeyin."

* * *

Hagrid'in kulübesini terk ettiklerinde neredeyse güneş batmak üzereydi, ne kadar uzun zamandır Hagrid'le vedalaştıklarını bilmiyorlardı. Hagrid'i özleyeceklerdi, ama çocuklar Hogwarts'da bekçi olarak kalmaktan daha önemli işler olduğunu biliyorlardı. Yarı dev'in yerini kimin alacağını tahmin edemiyorlardı _—_ Hagrid bile, onları Profesör Lupin'in birini bulacağı konusunda temin etmesine ve Hogwarts'ın iyi olacağını söylemesine rağmen bilmiyordu. En kötü kabusları, Filch kadar kötü birinin bekçi olmasıydı. Hagrid harikaydı, çünkü muziplik yapmalarına karışmıyordu ve gece yarısı dışarıda dolaştıklarını görse bile onları yakalamıyordu. Bunun yanında yeni bir bekçi, Kaçak'ların gece yarısı şakaları için büyük bir tehdit oluşturabilirdi.

Ve daha Profesör Snape de vardı, ki Hogwarts bahçesinde huzurla gezmek de dahil olmak üzere, üçlünün yapmak istediği her şey için zararlıydı. Onu uzaktan seçtikleri anda yollarını değiştirip yakalanmamak için dış duvarın sınırlarından yürüdüler. Güzel bir günü _Snape'le _mahvetmek en son istedikleri şeydi.

"Peki, bahsettiklerin kimdi, Harry?" diye sordu Hermione, şatonun dış kapısından girerlerken.

"Hı?" diye gözlerini kırpıştırdı Harry.

"Onlar," diye cevap verdi Hermione, Harry'i dikkatle süzerek.

"Ha, şunlar," dedi Harry omuz silkerek. Sonra da gülümsedi. Eğer arkadaşlarınıza güvenmezseniz kime güvenebilirsiniz ki? "Şey... aslında size söylememem lazım ama..." Hem Hermione hem de Ron durup Harry'nin onları hiç görmediği kadar meraklı bir şekilde ona baktı. "Bahsettiğim Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'ydı."

"Yani senin baban bunun bir parçası," diye ıslık çaldı Ron.

"Evet."

"O zaman o gerçekten ne? Ne biliyorsun? Kimler içinde? Ne yapıyorlar?"

"Ron!" Hermione, daha ileri gitmeden kızıl saçlı çocuğun kolunu kavradı. "Harry haklı. Bize _söylememeli _."

Ron kaşlarını çattı. "Bazen Hermione gerçekten de hiç eğlenceli olmuyorsun."

Hermione gözlerini yuvarlayarak sertçe yanıt verdi, "Bazen Ron, senin gerçekten _—_ oh, _bakın _!"

"Nereye?" diye sordu Ron. O ve Harry, Hermione'nin işaret parmağının gösterdiği çizgiyi takip ederek Hogwarts'ın bahçe kapısına baktı. İlk önce Harry hiçbir şey göremedi çünkü güneş batmak üzereydi ve ağaçlar bahçe kapısının üzerinde gölge oluşturuyordu üstelik bulutlar da vardı ve onun neyi işaret ettiğini çıkartmak zordu. Buna rağmen Harry, birkaç dakikada, işaret edilen şeyi anladı.

Dev gibi siyah bir köpek giriş kapısından içeri doğru topallıyordu.

"Haydi," diye ileri atıldı Hermione, diğer ikisi sadece bakmakla yetinirken. "Yardıma ihtiyacı var."

"Hermione, bekle!" Harry, Hermione fırladığında onu yakalamak için uzanmasına rağmen boşluğu yakaladı, ona büyücü dünyasında her gördüğü hayvanın göründüğü gibi olmadığını söyleyemedi. Ron belli ki aynı fikirdeydi.

"O belki de bir köpek bile değil, aptal kız!" diye bağırdı kızıl saçlı çocuk. "Buraya geri dön!"

Kız tabi ki durmadı ve başka şansı kalmayan çocuklar, arkadaşlarının arkasından koşmaya başladı. Harry, gözünün kenarıyla Snape'in köpeği fark ettiğini gördü ve şaşkınlık içinde koşmaya başladığına tanık oldu. Ama kızın alacak daha az yolu vardı ve Hermione durmak üzereyken çocuklar ona yetişti. Ne göreceğinden deli gibi korkan Harry, gözlerini Hermione'den köpeğe çevirdi ve daha o bakarken, tek bir adım daha atan köpek, bir adama dönüştü.

Ve yığıldı.

Belki uzun bir adamdı ama yerde yatarken bunu söylemek zordu. Saçları uzun, siyah ve yıllardır kötü kullanmaktan dolayı karmakarışık ve kirliydi. Vücudu, yaralar ve çürükler haricinde hayalet beyazıydı ki bu yaralar zayıf bedeninin büyük bölümünü kaplamıştı. Bir saniyelik bakıştan sonra Harry adamın saçının ve yüzünün sol tarafının kurumuş kanla kaplı olduğunu fark etti. Kirli cübbesi yırtık pırtıktı ve bu yırtıklardan daha fazla çürük ve biraz kapanmış ya da tamamen açık kesikler görünüyordu. Sağ kolu yanlış bir açıyla duruyordu ve_—_"

"Tanrım," diye fısıldadı bir ses Harry'nin sağ tarafından. Bu, yüzü neredeyse yerdeki adam kadar beyaz olan Snape'ti.

Soluk mavi gözler açıldı ve gözlerini kırparak tekrar kapandı. "Dumbledore..." diye gıcırdadı adam. "James..."

Bir kez daha titredi ve sonra birden bire kıpırtısız yatmaya başladı. Birkaç saniye boyunca üçlü ve onların en az sevdiği Profesör, ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak donmuş bir şekilde kaldılar. İlk hareket eden Snape oldu ve asası Hermione'nin omzunun üstünden göründü.

"Granger, Müdürü buraya getir," dedi hemen. "Şifre _Procopius_. Git!"

Hermione yıldırım gibi fırlarken, Snape, yabancının yanına eğilerek nabız aramaya başladı. Eğer Harry, tam bu saniyede yerdeki adamın çok yavaş nefes aldığını görüp ileri atılmasaydı, profesörün kendi nefesi arasında fısıltıyla söylediklerini duyamayacaktı, "Bu imkansız..." Ama sonra Snape ayağa kalkarak asasını kaldırdı.

"_Transferocorpus." _Asasının bir hareketiyle Müdür Yardımcısı bir sedye yarattı ve yerdeki adamı ona yerleştirdi. Omzunun üstünden bir bakış attı. Karanlık gözleri parlaktı ama yine de okunmuyordu. "Weasley, hastane kanadına koş ve Madam Pomfrey'i alarma geçir."

Başka bir zaman olsa Ron tartışmak için kalırdı ama Hermione gibi Ron da Snape'in dediğini yapmak için koşturdu. Diğer taraftan Harry, yapacak hiçbir görevi olmadan yabancıyı süzüyordu ve Müdür Yardımcısına bakıyordu. Esrarengiz büyücüyü ne kadar çok süzse, durumu o kadar çok kötüleşiyor gibiydi. Örnek olarak izlediğinde adam hafifçe kıpırdarken yüzü acı içindeydi. Cübbesinde kirden başka şeyler de vardı, eskiden griymiş ama şimdi kötü kahverengi bir kir _—_hayır, kan_—_ gölgesi düşmüştü. Bu kara lekelerin ilk önce Harry'nin tahmin ettiği gibi kir olmadığı ortaya çıkıyordu. Adamın zayıf bilekleri ham gibiydi ve ayrıca boynunda uğursuz izler de vardı. Ama sonra Harry, hastane kanadına giden en kısa yolu önündeki sedyede yatan adamla birlikte takip eden Snape'i hızlıca izlemek için fırladı.

* * *

Hermione, talihsizlik olmadan yolu doğru hatırlayarak taş heykelin önüne rekor olduğunu tahmin ettiği bir sürede geldi. Her şeyden önce o, müdürün odasında en azından _bir kere _bulunmuştu ve şimdi hata yapılacak zaman değildi. Nefes nefese parolayı söyledi ama hiçbir şey olmadı. Hayatında ilk kez küfretmemek için kendini zor tutarak nefesini kontrol etmeye çalıştı. Bunun için _zaman _yoktu! Bir adamın hayatı onun ne kadar hızlı olduğuna bağlı olabilirdi! _Aptal Şifre!_

" _Procopius, _çabuk! _Pro-cop-ius_." dedi. Sonunda taş heykel hareket etmeye başladı. "Hızlı ol!"

Çok yavaş bir şekilde taş heykel, arkasındaki dönerek yükselen merdivenleri ortaya çıkartarak çekildi. Hermione tereddüt etmeden merdivenlere ikişer ikişer tırmanmaya başladı ve en tepeye geldiğinde durup merdivenin kendi dönüşünü tamamlamasını bekledi. Aceleyle ayağını merdivene vurarak Hogwarts müdürünün ofisine çıkmak için daha hızlı bir yol bulunması gerektiğini düşündü. Şu anki elbette çok nazik ve ağırbaşlıydı, ama insanlar aciliyet içinde olunca ne yapacaklardı? Sonunda kapılar açıldı.

"Profesör Lupin!" diye daldı Hermione neredeyse bağırarak. "Profesör Lupin!" Çılgınca etrafına bakındı. "Ah, lütfen burada olsun! _Profesör Lupin!" _

"Ne oldu, Hermione?"

Yukarı onu görmek için baktı, merdivenlerin üstünde korkuluklardan aşağıya sarkarak şaşkınlıkla Hermione'ye bakıyordu. Lupin basit iş cübbesini giymişti; belli ki ziyaretçi beklemiyordu. Hermione, öğrencilerin her gün müdürün odasına deliler gibi onun adını bağırarak girmediklerini tahmin etti. Buna rağmen incelikler için zamanı yoktu. "Lütfen efendim _—_gelmek zorundasınız. Profesör Snape sizi getirmemi söyledi_ —_"

Lupin merdivenleri ikişer üçer inerek çoktan harekete geçmişti bile. "Ne oldu?"

"Bir köpek vardı _—_bir Animagus_—_ kapılardan içeriye gelip düştü. Ölecekmiş gibi görünüyordu _—_" Kelimeler aceleyle ağzından çıkıyordu ve Hermione kendini kontrol etmekte zorlanıyordu. "Lütfen, Profesör, gelmeniz lazım. Korkunç bir şekli vardı ve sanırım Profesör Snape onu hastane kanadına götürüyor."

Ama Lupin donmuş gibi birden bire durdu ve buldukları adamdan daha da beyaz göründü. Bir dakika boyunca konuşmaya çalışıyor gibi göründü ve kelimeler ağzından çıkınca garip bir fısıltıyla çıktı. "Bir köpek mi?"

"Evet," Hermione sabırsızca cevap vermemeye çalıştı ama başarısız olduğunu biliyordu.

"Nasıl bir köpek?" diye sordu Profesör Lupin titreyen bir sesle. Merdivenin parmaklıklarını kavrayan eli bembeyaz olmuştu.

Hermione kaşlarını çattı. Bu kadar zaman kaybederlerken bunun ne önemi vardı? "Tam emin değilim. Büyük ve siyah... ama bunun ne alakası _—_"

"Labrador gibi mi?" diye fısıldadı müdür.

"Evet, sanırım öyle _—_"

Birden Lupin tekrar harekete geçerek son merdivenleri indi ve kapıya doğru fırladı. Hermione, Profesör Lupin'in yüzündeki acı dolu ifadenin anlamını düşünerek merdivenleri sabırsızca bekleyen müdüre katıldı. Neredeyse patlayacak gibi görünüyordu ve taş oluk çekildiğinde Hermione'yi tüm gücüyle koşmasını sağlayacak kadar uzun adımlarla aşağıya indi. Lupin, geçtiği her yerde şaşkın öğrenciler bırakarak, gizli kapılardan deli gibi geçmeye başladı. Birçok gö,z onun bu çılgınca koşturmasını izledi ve hastane kanadına yaklaştıklarında Hermione ile arayı iyice açmaya başlamıştı.

* * *

Hastane Kanadına girdiklerinde Harry, Madam Pomfrey'nin neredeyse kalp krizine yenileceğini sandı. Hemşire, Ron'un onu uyarmış olmasına rağmen sedyedeki adama şok olmuş bir şekilde kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. Buna rağmen yeterince hızlı hareket ederek boş hastane kanadının en yakınındaki yatağı işaret etti. "Onu buraya koyun, Profesör."

Snape söyleneni yaptı ve Harry, yabancı yatakla temas ettiğinde irkilirken, yol üstünden çekilmeye çalıştı. Pomfrey hastasının üzerine profesyonel şekilde eğilerek nabzını ve genel durumunu kontrol etti ama bu bile yüzündeki şaşkın ve iğrenmiş ifadeyi gizleyemedi. Hemşire normal olmayacak kadar beyazdı ama ciddi bir şekilde teşhis büyülerini yapmayı başardı. Buna rağmen sonuçlar yüzünün ifadesine daha fazla korku yerleştirdi.

"Ona ne oldu böyle?" diye sordu Pomfrey.

"Bilmiyorum, ama tahminde bulunabilirim ki bu da pek hoş değil," diye yanıtladı Snape kısaca. Sedye kayboldu.

"Ve?" diye sorguladı hemşire keskince, asasını ona doğru bir tepsi dolusu ilaç ve iksir gelene kadar sallarken.

"Voldemort." Snape, Pomfrey'nin tepsiden aldığı bir şişeyi hızla onun elinden çekti. Yataktaki adam sessizce inlerken yüzü karanlık bir şekilde gerginleşti. "Benim yaptığım hiçbir iksiri kullanma."

"Ne?"

"Sadece bana güven," diye yanıtladı müdür yardımcısı gizemlice. Buna rağmen bu cevap Pomfrey için yeterince iyi görünmüyordu ki yüzü kızgınlıktan kızardı.

"O kim?" diye sordu başka bir iksire uzanırken.

"Emin değilim." Snape yatan adama bakarken gözleri garip bir şekilde boştu. Diğer adam tekrar titreyerek acıyla uyanırken onu süzdü.

"Tahmin et." Pomfrey'in sesi, Harry'nin hayatında bir kadından duyduğu en sert sesti.

"Eğer haklıysam, ölü bir adam," diye cevapladı Snape birden bire yatağın etrafında dolaşarak. Tekrar asasına uzandı. "Ama şimdi açıklamalara zaman yok _—_"

Ani bir ses onu durdurdu ve kapı uçarcasına açıldı, ardından bir hayalet kadar beyaz ve donmuş Remus Lupin belirdi. Müdür'ün mavi gözleri çok fazla büyümüştü ve Harry feci şekilde yanılmıyorsa, yabancıya bakarken titriyordu. Onun arkasında Hermione, saçı başı dağılmış ve nefessiz bir şekilde belirdi. Remus öne doğru fırladı.

_"Sirius!" _

Yabancının kabus dolu gri gözleri, Lupin'in onun yanına gelmesiyle tekrar aralandı ama sonra hemen kapandı. Harry, amirinin yatağa koşmasıyla kenara çekilmiş olan Snape'in derin bir iç çektiğini duydu; hızlı bir bakışla Snape'in normalden daha soluk göründüğü fark edilebilirdi ama yine de kara gözleri sert ve okunamaz bir haldeydi. Diğer taraftan Lupin de çok soluktu ama meraklı gözleri yabancıyı inceliyordu _—_

"Sirius?" diye fısıldadı. Öne eğilerek titreyen elleriyle yabancının kanlı yüzüne dokundu. Okul Müdürü çökmek üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu. "Patiayak?" Sonunda yabancının gözleri yorgunca açıldı.

"Remus...?" Sol eli çok yavaşça havaya kalktı ve Lupin onu kendi ellerine hapsetti.

"Ah, Tanrım... Sirius..." Gözyaşlarına boğulmak üzere olan Lupin hala arkadaşının elini ellerinde tutarak hastane yatağına oturdu. "Senin öldüğünü düşünmüştük..."

"Neredeyse," diye öksürdü Sirius, zorla nefes alıyordu. "Ama tam... olarak değil."

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu okul müdürü sessizce.

"Voldemort..." Bir ürperti geldi ve adam acıyla irkildi. Yan taraftan Pomfrey ileri atıldı ama Snape onun kolundan tutarak kafasını salladı. Hasta öksürdü ve Harry, ağzından kan geldiğini gördüğünü sandı. "Benim... Dumbledore'la konuşmam lazım."

Remus onu sorgulamadı ve hemen Snape'in gözlerine baktı ve karşılığında onay aldı. Müdür yardımcısının sesi sertti. "Gideceğim."

Sirius fısıltıyla konuştuğunda, kapıdan çıkıyordu. "James'e söyleme."

"Ne?"

Lupin'in sorusu Harry'nin beyninde yankılanıyordu. Arkadaşlarının ona baktığını hissediyordu ama karşılık veremiyordu _—_bu gerçekten babasının eski arkadaşı Sirius Black miydi? Harry büyürken hep, çok az hatırladığı vaftiz babasının ailesini korumaya çalışırken öldüğü anlatılırdı. Ama ya ölmediyse? Ya bu adam oysa? Harry daha fazla ihtimal düşünemeden, yataktaki iskelete benzeyen adam konuştu.

"Henüz değil," dedi titreyen bir sesle. "Söz ver."

"Ama neden?" diye sordu Müdür.

Sirius acıyla titredi. "Kendime güvenmiyorum."

"Söz veriyorum," diye yanıtladı sessizce Remus, duyguları, Harry'nin onları okuyamayacağı kadar hızlı bir şekilde üzerine üşüşüyordu.

"Teşekkürler..." Sirius'un gözleri tekrar kapanırken bitkinlikle düştü. Dakikalar sonra, Pomfrey tekrar yatağın yanındaydı ve Harry, o daha konuşmadan önce neden kızgın olduğunu biliyordu.

"Dışarı, hepiniz!" Harry'nin yönüne doğru çok sert bir bakış attı ama o kalmak istiyordu _—__O, gerçekten benim vaftiz babam olabilir mi?__—_ ama Madam Pomfrey'in asla izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Buna rağmen hala yatakta oturan Remus cevap verdi:

"Ben gitmiyorum, Poppy."

Sesi sakindi ve çok az kişi bu sakinliği zayıflık olarak görüp kullanmaya çalışma hatasını yapardı. Remus, bağıran biri değildi; o sakince konuştuğunda kaybedeceğinizi bilirdiniz. Hemşire kaşlarını çatarak baktı ama Harry'nin tahmin ettiği gibi o da daha önce Remus Lupin duvarıyla tecrübe kazandığı için bir şey demedi. Sirius tekrar öksürdü ve yastığında bu sefer kesin olarak kan vardı.

"Kalmak zorunda değilsin, Remus," diye fısıldadı.

Müdür ona bakarak üzgünce gülümsedi. "Bunu bir geri ödeme diye adlandır, Patiayak," diye fısıldadı ve Sirius çok yavaşça gülümseyerek gözlerini açtı. Mahvolmuş yüzüne bu ifade çok yabancı geliyordu. "Tabi gitmemi istiyorsan...?"

"Hayır." Bir tür kabus ve acı Sirius'un gözlerinde belirdi. "Gitme."

"Gitmeyeceğim," diye Remus, arkadaşının elini sıkarak. "Yalnız değilsin, Sirius."

"Biliyorum." Tekrar titredi. "Sadece çok uzun zaman oldu..."

Ama Remus'un cevabı, Madam Pomfrey'in ilgisi üçlü üzerine geçince boğuldu. "Dışarı çıkın!" diye emretti elini kapıya doğru işaret ederek. Harry, Ron ve Hermione birbirleriyle bakıştılar ama kaybedeceklerini biliyorlardı. Harry'nin kafasında hala o soru yankılanıyordu: _O gerçekten Sirius Black olabilir mi? _Gönülsüzce oradan ayrıldılar. "Ve kapıyı arkanızdan kapatın!"

* * *

Sirius'un elini tutması aynı anda hem çok güçlü hem de çok zayıftı. Söyleyemediği kelimeleri gözleri çok iyi ifade ediyordu; Sirius'un gözleri, Remus'un başka hiçbir adamın bu kadar incindiğini görmediği kadar çok, kabus doluydu. _Voldemort, _demişti Sirius. Söylemediği, söylemeye gerek olmadığı şey ise _on yıldı_. On yıl önce yakalanmıştı _—_ama gerçeği söylemek gerekirse bundan fazlası vardı. Bugün Ocak ayının yirmi dokuzuydu ve bu da tam olarak on yıl ve üç ay ediyordu... ama müdürün şimdi ayrıntılarla ilgilenecek ne zamanı ne de hevesi vardı_—_ Sirius, Madam Pomfrey asasını kaldırdığında tedirgin oldu. Remus, ona korkarak baktı.

"Sirius?"

Eski ve acı dolu bir şeyler gözlerinden geçti. "Üzgünüm..." diye cevapladı sessizce. "Alışkanlık."

Sesi kısıktı ve Remus neden sesinin kısık olduğunu merak etti, ta ki bu soruyu sormanın ne kadar aptalca olduğunu anlayana kadar_. Büyük ihtimalle çığlık atmaktan seni salak_, diye düşündü kızgınca. _Bu kadar nerede incindiğini sanıyorsun?_ Remus aniden yükselen öfkesini yutmak zorunda kaldı çünkü bunun Sirius'a yararı yoktu. Duyarlı burnu, gözlerle görülenden ve hatta Pomfrey'in söyleyeceğinden daha çok şey anlatıyordu. _Bu yaralar kaçarken olmamıştı. Ona işkence edilmişti._

Ve Remus bu 'alışkanlık'a ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Tek bildiği şey Sirius'un elini sıkmak ve onun için orada olmaktı. _"Çok uzun zaman oldu," _demişti arkadaşı. Sirius on yıldır yalnızdı. Neden birisinin ona doğru asa uzattığında titrediği şaşılacak şey değildi. Ama Pomfrey sertçe kaşlarını çatmıştı.

"Ne oldu, Poppy?"

"Bir şeyler yanlış." Hemşire'nin gözleri konsantrasyondan kısılmıştı. "Teşhis büyülerimin sonucu oldukça... garip."

"Nasıl?" Remus nefesinin endişeyle hızlandığını hissetti. Bir dakika için, onun gerçek Sirius _olmadığını _düşündü ama bu düşünceyi hemen başından kovdu. Onun Sirius olduğu inkar edilemezdi; birçok şey sahte olabilirdi ama bu dünyada _Patiayak _adını bilen insan sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmezdi _—_ ve Sirius'un köpek şekli taklit edilemezdi. Hayır, başka yanlış bir şey olmalıydı.

Sirius'un titremesi daha da artmaya başladı. Remus çok güçlü bir acının kokusunu alıyordu. Pomfrey sakince cevapladı, "Eğer büyülerim doğruysa, onun yürüyebilecek durumda bile olmaması gerekir."

"Yanlış değiller," diye fısıldadı Sirius. Tekrar titredi.

_Bu büyülerin ortaya koyduğu sonuçları neredeyse hiç bilmek istemiyorum_, diye düşündü Remus kendi kendine, ama Pomfrey'e baktı. "Ne yapabilirim?"

"Pek bir şey yapamazsın." Kaşlarını çattı ve konsantre olarak dudaklarını ısırdı. "İlk önce iç yaralarla ilgilenmem lazım..." Pomfrey'in gözleri acımayla karardı. "Sirius, bu çok acıtacak biliyorsundur."

"Tahmin ediyorum," diye cevapladı sakince hasta. Remus, arkadaşının sesindeki bitkinliği duyunca irkildi. Ne kadar zamandır yoldaydı? Nereden gelmişti? Remus sadece bu yolculuğun Sirius için tam bir cehennem olduğunu tahmin edebilirdi... özellikle Remus'un sormaya korktuğu gibi Azkaban'dan geldiyse. _Sonra_, dedi kendi kendine... Şimdi Sirius'un yanında olmalıydı ve elinden geleni yapmalıydı... hatta doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, bu yardımın çok az olduğunu bilse bile. İçgüdüleri Remus'un uzanıp Sirius'u çok yavaşça kaldırmasına ve sıkıca sarılmasına neden oldu. Sirius önce gerginleşti ama bir dakikadan sonra Remus, arkadaşının gevşediğini hissetti. Sonra çok yavaşça Sirius'un sol elinin omzunda sıkılaştığını fark etti.

"Yalnız değilsin," diye fısıldadı Remus. Sirius kafasıyla onayladı ve bunun üzerine Remus onu gönülsüzce geri bırakarak elini tekrar tuttu. İçinden bir ses arkadaşının buna ihtiyacı olacağını söylüyordu.

Haklıydı. Sirius, Pomfrey işe başladığında ürperdi ve Remus en azından ona tutunacak bir şey vermişti. Büyülü ilaçlar gelişmiş bir sanattı bunu biliyordu, ama bazı şeyler zaman alırdı _—_ve diğerleri de acı verirdi. Pomfrey'nin karmaşık büyüsü on dakikadır sürerken Remus neredeyse Pomfrey'ye neden Sirius'un acısını uyuşturacak bir şeyler vermediğini soracaktı ama bunun yerine kendi duyarlı burnu cevap verdi. Sirius çok fazla kötü _iksir _kokuyordu, öyle ki Remus bile bunları birbirinden ayırt edemiyordu. Ama acıyı ve yaralarını çok rahat fark edebiliyordu.

Pomfrey'nin büyüsünün yanlış işlediğini düşünmesinin nedeni, her halükarda _—_ya da Sirius'un doğal inatçılığını ve Animagus şeklini hesaba katmayan herkese göre_—_ Sirius'un _yürüyemeyecek _olmasıydı. Şu anda bile sağ bacağı olmaması gereken bir açıyla yatmıştı ve pantolonunun yırtıklarından kanlı ve ezilmiş bacağı görünüyordu. Kesinlikle sol omzu da kırılmıştı; Remus onun da garip ve _yanlış _bir açıda olduğunu görüyordu. Remus sağ kolunun da kırılmasına hiç şaşırmadı çünkü Voldemort, eski bir teori olan, 'bir büyücünün asa kolunun kırılmasının onu etkisiz kıldığı' fikrini benimsemişti.

Sirius'un bedeni aniden şiddetle çekildi ve Remus onu yatakta tutmak için elini iyice sıkmak zorunda kaldı. Bununla birlikte, kırık omzundan kaçınmaya çalışan Sirius derin derin nefes almaya çalışırken, Remus onun kırık kaburgalarını da fark etti. Remus zorlukla yutkundu. İşe yaramaz ve yardım edemeyecek durumda olmaktan nefret ediyordu ve tek yapabileceği fısıltıyla özür dilemek ve "Dayan, Sirius," demekti.

Tek aldığı cevap da, gergin bir baş sallamaydı ama bu en azından Sirius'un dinlediğini gösteriyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra Poppy, Sirius'un iç yaralarının bir kısmını iyileştirmeyi başardı _—_kaç tane olduğunu Remus sormaya korkuyordu_—_ ve Sirius acıyla ürperdiğinde daha belirgin sorunlarla ilgilenmeye başladı. Bundan sonra mide bulandırıcı cübbeyi üzerinden çıkardılar (Remus kendi kendine bunu eğer Poppy görmezse yakacağına söz verdi) ve neredeyse bir şişe yara iksirini kesiklere ve morluklara sürdüler. Bunların çoğu Remus'a kamçı yaraları gibi geldi, özellikle sırtında olanlar. _Sonra, _diye söz verdi kendine. _Şimdi zamanı değil_. Ama Sirius'un her dokunuşla irkilmesinden hoşlanmamıştı.

Poppy, Sirius'un mahvolmuş bileklerinde çok zaman harcadı ve her ikisine de kan durdurucu büyücü yapsa da uzun uzun sardı. Bundan sonra Sirius'un iki koluna ve bacaklarına geçtiler ve sağ omzunun kırılmadığını, sadece yerinden çıktığını fark ettiler. En sonunda da Poppy, Sirius'a iske-düz büyüsü yaptı ki kırılmış kemiklerinin iyileşmesine yardım etsin. Bu sırada Remus, Sirius'un gözlerini açık tutması için kırpıştırdığını ve zayıfça titrediğini fark etti.

"Sirius," diye sordu arkadaşı çılgınca. "Sorun ne?"

"Yorgunum..."

_Ve hala acıtıyor ama bunu itiraf etmek istemiyorsun_, diye düşündü Remus. Beyninin bir tarafıyla Sirius'un burada olmasının bir mucize olduğunu ve o cehennemden sağ çıktığını düşünüyordu... "Dinlen, Sirius," dedi sessizce, arkadaşının gözlerinin önünden saçını çekerek. Sirius'un cilalı beyazlığı kar beyazı kağıtlarla karşılaştırılacak haldeydi.

"Dumbledore...?"

"Eminim ki çok yakında burada olur," diye yanıtladı Remus. "O zamana kadar dinlenmeye çalış."

"Yapmasam... daha iyi," diye fısıldadı Sirius. Gözleri tekrar açılmıştı ve Remus'un ondan daha önce hiç görmediği kabus dolu ve incinmiş gözlerle bakıyordu. Eskiden Sirius çok umursamaz ve neşeliydi _—_hatta bir Seherbaz olarak savaşın acımasız elini ilk elden görmesine rağmen mutluydu.

"Neden daha iyi?" diye sordu.

"Kabuslar." Sirius, tek kelimeyle ürperdi.

"Azkaban'da mıydın?" Soruyu sormak istememişti ama ağzından kaçıverdi.

"Evet." Soluk gri gözler tekrar kapandı ama Sirius başını sallayarak bunu üzerinden attı. Tekrar titredi.

"Bunu hatırlattığım için özür dilerim," dedi Remus sessizce. Öldü sanılan ve cehennemden geri dönen bir arkadaşa bundan başka ne diyebilirdiniz ki? Kelimeler yeterince anlamlı değildi, ama Sirius anladı. Gözleri bir kez daha açıldı.

"Önemli değil." Bir dakikalık sessizlikten sonra Sirius ona kafası karışmış bir şekilde baktı. "Neden Hogwarts'dasın?"

Remus bir dakika boyunca ona baktı ve sonra kendini onun gerçekten hiçbir şey _bilmediğini _hatırlamaya zorladı. On yıldır yoktu. Kendini ele geçirmek üzere olan melankoliye inat gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Burada çalışıyorum."

"Öğretmen olarak...?" Arkadaşının gözlerinden yine bir şeyler canlanmıştı ama bu seferki derin ve karanlık değildi. Daha eski bir histi, dört çocuğun paylaştığı asla bozulamaz arkadaşlıklarıyla ilgiliydi.

"1983'ten beri." Başını salladı. "Aslında şimdi okul müdürüyüm."

Sirius'un kaşları kalktı, ama kafası çalışmaya çalışsa da sesi zayıf geliyordu. "Dumbledore nerede?"

"O, Sihir Bakanı," diye açıkladı Remus. "McGonnagall'ın ölümü, onun Hogwarts'dan gitmesine neden oldu. Orada ona ihtiyaç vardı ve daha fazla burada kalmaya dayanamazdı. Böylece gitti."

"Ah," dedi arkadaşı sakince, bilgiyi sindirerek. Karanlık bir şeyler gözlerinden geçerken titredi. "Burada olduğuna çok memnunum."

"Ben de öyle."

Sonunda Sirius gülümsedi, biraz zorlamayla da olsa gerçek bir gülümsemeydi. "Teşekkürler, Aylak. Her şey için."

Remus yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. "Hiç önemli değil."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	20. Bölüm 19: Güçlendirilmiş ve Sınanmış

**On Dokuzuncu Bölüm:****Güçlendirilmiş ve Sınanmış **

Belki randevuya beklenen bir adam değildi. Teknik olarak, elbette öyleydi, herhangi bir randevusu yoktu. Ama onu gördüğü zaman, zekice, ilgilenmiş gibi davranan Lily'nin, tıpkı Severus'a benzer bir incelikle sandalyesinden kalktığını gören hiç kimse bunu anlayamazdı. Kadın gülümsedi.

"Profesör Snape, geldiğinizi görmek ne kadar güzel. Bakan Bey, şimdi sizi kabul edecek."

Severus, afallayarak kadını başıyla onayladı ve onun yeşil gözlerindeki parıltıyı takip etti. Lily her zaman vücut dilini anlamakta bir uzman olmuştu ve adam, ruhsal durumu hakkında kadının bir şeyler sezdiğinden emindi. Ama onları izleyen ve bir şey görmemesi gereken başkaları da vardı, bu yüzden ikisi de konuşmadı. Severus, kapıyı açması için ona izin vermekle yetindi _—_ kabul etmekten nefret ettiği garip bir gereklilik, ama bu şartlar altında, kadın bir sekreterdi ve kendisi de ziyaretçi _—_ ve kapının arkasından kapandığından emin olmak için klik sesini bekledi. O anda, Albus'un başı kağıt yığınlarının arasından yükseldi, Severus'un yaşlı yol göstericisi baştan aşağı işe gömülmüştü ve profesör onun kaşlarını çattığını gördü. "Mesele nedir, Severus?"

_"Silentium,"_ diye tısladı sabırsızca asasına hafifçe dokunarak. Başka bir kelime konuşmadan önce sessizlik büyüsü yapmıştı.

Bu tedbir işareti Dumbledore'un sesine nüfuz etti. "Severus?"

"Sirius Black yaşıyor."

"Ne?" Dumbledore hızla ayağa kalkmıştı. Severus, yaşlı adamın şaşırdığını nadiren görürdü, korktuğunuysa şimdiye kadar hiç görmemişti, ama bu üç küçük sözcüğün olasılık ve sonuçlarını inceleyen mavi gözlerinde bir şey alevlendi _—_"Emin misin?"

"Kesinlikle. Remus kuşkusuz."

Dumbledore'un serinkanlılığı, kaybolduğu kadar çabuk geldi. "Bana ne olduğunu anlat."

"Bir köpek, avluya doğru sendeleyerek geldi" diye başladı Severus, olayları kafasında ilk kez tekrar ediyordu ve bunları çok tuhaf buldu. Ama garip hikayeler ve şartlar, onun her gün uğraştığı şeylerdi, her ne kadar ölüler sık sık hayata dönmese bile... Tüm hikaye bitene kadar hızla konuştu, Remus ve Black arasında geçen konuşmaları harfi harfine tekrarladı. İnanılmaz bir öyküydü, eğer doğruysa, eğer mümkünse_—_

"Tabi ki, bu sadece, Black yakalanmadan önce bir animagus'sa, olabilir." diye bitirdi. "Ve onun, bu yüzyıldaki sekiz kişiden biri olduğunu anımsamıyorum, yine de, kayıt dışı olma ihtimali var_—_"

Ama Albus düşünüyordu ve sonra ufak bir gülümsemeyle iç çekti yaşlı adam. "Anlamış olmalıydım," dedi sakince.

"Ne?"

"Peter geçenlerde kayıt oldu. James kayıtsız. Bu konuda fazla inatçı _—_ama, hiç sormamıştım." Dumbledore başını salladı. "İnanılmaz. _O_ olduğundan şüphen yok, öyle mi?"

"Bilmiyordum," Severus yaşlı yol göstericisinin gözlerine baktı. "Tanrı adına yemin ederim Albus, bilmiyordum."

Sihir Bakanı, masasının etrafından dolaşarak geldi ve bir elini Snape'in omzuna koydu. Gözleri, genç adamın ruhunu boydan boya saran kaosu mükemmel bir şekilde anlıyordu. "Onu kastetmedim, Severus."

Severus göz kırptı. Başka herhangi bir adam, bir Ölüm Yiyen'in, nasıl olup da bilmediğini sorardı, ama Albus asla yapmayacaktı. Albus her zaman ona güvenmişti, aynı zamanda bazı şeylerin de farkındaydı, hatta Severus ve Sirius Black arasındaki efsanevi düşmanlığın onu sessiz tutmayacağının da... Black'in hayatta olduğunu bilseydi, bundan çok daha uzun bir zaman önce söylerdi. En derin nefret bile, o denli bir sessizliğe sebep olamazdı.

"İçgüdülerin, ne söylüyor?" diye sordu Dumbledore bir an sonra.

Severus tereddüt etti. "Bıraktığım gibi, Remus'tan James'e bir şey söylememesini istedi." diye yanıtladı çabucak. "Bu, onun gerçekten Sirius olduğunu düşünmemi sağlıyor. Başka hiç kimse, hala Potter'ı korumaya çalışmazdı, bunca yıldan sonra üstelik. Ve seni görmek istedi. Kendine güvendiğini sanmıyorum."

"Eğer haklıysan, Severus..." Albus'un ciddiyetle bakan mavi gözleri bir anlığına odaklanarak kendi sözünü kesmesini sağladı. "Ama onu boş ver. Haydi, Hogwarts'a gidelim."

* * *

"Harry, _bak!_" Ron, onun kolunu öyle sıkı kapmıştı ki, acıtmıştı, Harry mecburen o yöne doğru bükülmek zorunda kaldı. İki figür şatoya girmişti sadece, Büyük Salon'un şöminesinden dışarı çıkmışlardı; biri, diğerinin tam arkasındaydı ve çabucak çıkışa doğru yürümeye başladılar. İlki, çengelli burnu ve yağlı saçları sayesinde hemen tanındı, ama diğeri, çok daha ilginçti ve tanınabilmesine rağmen kesinlikle nefret edilmedi... Her şeyden önce, Sihir Bakanı her gün Hogwarts şöminesinden yuvarlanmıyordu.

Snape ve Dumbledore, kendilerine en yakın duran kapıyı kullanarak çıktıklarında Büyük Salon boyunca bir uğultu patlak verdi, öndeki adam sola yönelmişti, Harry fark etti ki_—_

"Hastane Kanadı'na gidiyorlar." diye fısıldadı Hermione.

"Tabii ki öyle," diye cevapladı Ron, kız sanki biraz budalaymış gibi bakarak. "Hatırlamıyor musun? Adam Dumbledore'u görmek istemişti ve söylemeyin demişti_—_ bir dakika bekleyin! Harry, o adam, şey hakkında mı konuşuyordu, senin_—_"

"Şşşt!" diye tısladı Harry, salonun etrafına bakarak. Şans eseri, hiç kimse onların konuştuklarını dinliyormuş gibi görünmüyordu, ama Harry, sadece emin olmak için, en iyi iki arkadaşını karanlık bir köşeye çekti. Ron, en azından bu işareti aldı ve sesini alçalttı.

"James'i görmek istemediğini söyledi, Harry. Babandan mı bahsediyordu?"

Harry'nin midesi ters bir takla attı. Dudağını ısırdı, ama akla yatkın olan tek bir cevap vardı. "Öyle olduğunu sanıyorum."

"Ama niye?" diye merak etti Hermione. "Ve kim o adam?"

"Sirius Black, sanırım," diye çabucak cevapladı Harry. _Bu imkansız._

"Kim?" diye sordu Ron.

"Dördüncü Çapulcu. Patiayak. Babamın en iyi arkadaşı." Harry derin bir nefes aldı. _Bu gerçek olamaz._ "Benim vaftiz babam."

"Sen onun öldüğünü söylemiştin." diye hatırlattı Hermione.

"Öyle olduğu varsayılıyordu," _Ve onu hatırlamıyorum, ama babam, onun için asla kendini affetmedi._ Harry sabırsızca, Snape ve Dumbledore'un kaybolduğu yöne doğru baktı hemen. İzleyebilmiş olmayı diledi. Biliyor olmayı diledi. _Dünyalar Annemle Babamın olacak, tabi, eğer bu gerçekse._

"Peki ya bu, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in numaralarından biriyse ne olacak?" diye sordu Hermione.

Ron kaşlarını çattı. "Profesör Lupin oldukça emin görünüyordu."

"Ben Dumbledore'un ne için burada olduğunu merak ediyorum" diye kesti Harry, hissettiğinden daha kayıtsız görünmeye çalışarak. Beklemekten nefret ediyordu! Neden Pomfrey onları Hastane Kanadından postalamıştı, sadece çocuk oldukları için mi? Yaşları, onları aptal yapmıyordu ve hiç bir şey bilmedikleri anlamına gelmiyordu. Neden yetişkinler her zaman onlara az değer biçiyordu?

İç çekti. Karanlığa bırakılmak müthişti. Eğer vaftiz babası oradaysa, Harry bunu bilmeyi hak ettiğini düşündü. Sirius Black on yıl önce ailesini kurtarmıştı. Şimdi ona borçlu değiller miydi?

* * *

Remus, sağ gözünün köşesiyle, iki büyücünün daha Hastane Kanadına salınarak girmesi üzerine sinirle gerilen Poppy'yi fark etti. Severus, ebedi suratsızlığıyla, onu görmezlikten geldi, tabii, ama Dumbledore'un (biraz gerilmiş ve yorgun olmasına rağmen) büyülü gülümsemesi, günü kazandı.

"Bizi mazur görecek misin, Poppy?" diye nazikçe sordu Sihir Bakanı.

Başhemşire, Snape'inkilere rakip olacak şekilde kaşlarını çattı, ama tartışmanın bir yararı olmadığını biliyordu, özellikle de Remus başıyla onaylayarak, onu, çekilmesi için cesaretlendirdikten sonra. Yatakta, Sirius'un gözleri açılıp tekrar kapandı; geçen azıcık bir süre boyunca dinlendiriliyordu ve Remus'un bir parçası bunun daha uzun sürmesini dilerdi, hatta Sirius haklı olsa ve uyumak istemese bile. Dumbledore'un gözleri Remus'unkilerle buluşurken ve okul müdürü başını hafifçe oynatarak onay verirken Pomfrey odasına çekildi. Adam sessiz soruyu anlamıştı ve bir cevap vermişti. _Evet, eminim, bu Sirius_, dedi gözleri. _Çılgınca olduğunu biliyorum, bunun imkansız olduğunu da biliyorum, ama bu Sirius._ Yaşlı adam karşılık olarak hafifçe tebessüm etti, bir sandalyeyi yatağın kenarına çekti ve oturdu.

"Merhaba, Sirius" dedi nazikçe.

"Selam" diye zayıfça fısıldadı Sirius, bu ciddiyetsiz yarım cevap, herhangi yumuşak bir sesten çok daha fazla şey ifade ediyordu Remus için. Normalde, Sirius'un yapacağı espriden emin olurdu, _Bahse girerim beni burada görmeyi beklemiyordunuz_ ya da buna benzer bir şey, ama şimdi, hiçbir şey yoktu. Bu, Sirius'un hala büyük acılar çektiğini, çok zayıf olduğunu _—_ve Azkabanda geçen on yıl'ın, üzerinde bazı izler bıraktığını— ve bu izlerin bir kısmının gözle görülemeyecek kadar derinlerde olduğunu anlamasını sağladı.

"Severus senin beni görmek istediğini söyledi." Ki Remus'un yardımcısı, Dumbledore'un arkasındaki sandalyede oturuyordu _—_ama ifadesi yumuşaktı ve dikkatle Sirius'u izlemekteydi. Garip bir şekilde, Remus aralarında herhangi bir nefret bulamadı, ama emindi ki yakında gelecekti. Görünüşe bakılırsa, onun sabit bakışlarını hisseden Severus, müdürün gözleriyle buluştu ve Remus, arkadaşının dudak hareketlerini gördü.

_Bilmiyordum_, dedi Severus'un acı çeken ifadesi.

Remus çok hafifçe gülümsedi. _Biliyorum._

Ferahlık Severus'un çehresini yıkadı ve Remus bunu gördüğüne memnun oldu. Çocukken birbirlerinden nefret etmiş olabilirlerdi, ama o, Snape'e güvenerek büyümüştü. Küçük düşmanlıklar için Sirius'u Voldemort'un ellerine bırakmayacağını bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu onu. Hatta Snape, kinci biri bile değildi. Hatta en kötü günlerinde bile...

Ama dikkatini, sakince Dumbledore'u cevaplayan Sirius'a çevirdi. "Voldemort beni Imperius Laneti'nin etkisi altına almaya çalıştı... birkaç kez." Bir şekilde, Remus, son kısımdaki hafifletilmiş ifadenin, cehennemvari bir havası olduğunu hissetti. "Mücadele ettim, ama bilmiyorum, eğer ben..." Sirius titredi. "Bilmem gerekiyor." diye fısıldadı. "Arkadaşlarımı tehlikeye atmayacağımı, bilmeliyim."

Dumbledore kaşlarını çattı. "Bunu yaptığını mı düşünüyorsun?"

"Bilmiyorum," diyerek fısıltıyla yanıtladı Sirius. "Azkaban'da geçen on yıl, birçok şeye inanmamı sağladı... ve diğerlerini de sorgulamamı." Duraksadı ve Remus, onun tekinsiz mavi gözlerinin Dumbledore'un yüzünü aramasını izledi. "Sen söyleyebilir misin, eğer lanetin altındaysam?"

"Bunu istemen bile benim için çok şey ifade ediyor," diye yanıtladı sonunda Bakan, ama Remus, onun gözlerinin etrafında beliren gergin çizgileri kaçıramazdı. Dumbledore'u hiç böyle sersemlemiş görmemişti... ve bir şekilde, bu etkinin Voldemort'la bir ilgisi olmadığını hissetti — bir an için.

"Ama yeterli değil" diye onun sözünü bitirdi Sirius.

"Böyle şeylerin biraz karmaşık olduğunu bilirsin, hatta en iyi zamanlarda bile..." _Acı verici_, diye düşündü Remus, ama hiç kimse bunu dile getirme ihtiyacı duymadı. Sirius biliyordu.

"Önemi yok."

Sirius'un sert sesi, neredeyse, sözcüklerinin ardında yatan acıyı maskeledi. Dışarıdan, acı ve eziyetle geçen o kadar yılın ardından farklı gözüküyor olabilirdi, ama gözlerindeki kararlılık hala aynıydı. Bir şekilde, Remus'un hissedebildiği iç kargaşaya rağmen, gözlerinde parıldayan meydan okumanın verdiği uzun-unutulmuş kıvılcımla, dosdoğru Dumbledore'un bakışlarına karşılık verdi. Her zaman olduğu gibi, sonuna kadar sadıktı. Remus, onun yüzünden bunu okuyabiliyordu. Sirius Black, arkadaşlarını kurtarmak için bir defa ölmüştü; bir kez daha yaşamak için onların hayatını tehlikeye atmayacaktı.

"Çok iyi," dedi Albus sakince. Asasını kaldırdı. _"Reperimperium."_

Imperius Bulma Büyüsü, yeni bir şey değildi. Teknik açıdan, yüzyıllardır vardı, aslında, Imperius Laneti icat edildiğinden beri; her nasılsa, bu büyünün o zamandan beri kullanıldığı söylenemezdi. Aslında, bilinmiyordu, üç yüz yıldan fazla süredir kayıptı. Şans eseri, Lily Potter ve Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nun araştırmaları sonucunda bu esrarın kökleri açığa çıkarılmıştı, buna ek olarak, büyüyle ilgili eksiklikleri (çok karmaşıktı ve fazla enerji tüketip çok zaman alıyordu) tamamlamasalar da, Imperius Bulma Büyüsü oldukça işlerine yaradı. İyi ve/veya ideal koşullar altında... neyse.

Tabii, Sirius, tam olarak sihir için uygun bir halde değildi, ama ona başka bir şey teklif bile edilemezdi. Remus, arkadaşının gözlerindeki inatçı bakışı tanıyordu ve orada, hiç bir kaçma işareti olmayacağını biliyordu. Bunun yanı sıra, Sirius, aptaldan başka her şey olabilirdi. Dumbledore'u tek bir sebep için istemişti. Çünkü eğer biri üzerindeki kara büyüleri kaldırabilirse, bu odur, diye kendine itiraf etti okul müdürü, arkadaşının bu büyünün işe yaramasını deli gibi istediğini hissedebiliyordu. Remus, Sirius için bu büyüyü yapabilmekten memnun olurdu, ama böyle eski ve güçlü bir büyüyü kontrol etmek için yeterince yetenekli olduğundan emin değildi. Şimdiye kadar Dumbledore, Lily ve James bu büyüyü doğru şekilde yapabilmeyi başaran tek insanlardı. Hatta Arabella pek çok denemesinde başarısız olmuştu, defalarca. Ama başka şeyler hakkında düşünmek konusundaki kendi gayretleri daha da zordu _—_ zaman geçirmek ve her tenini keşfettiğinde Sirius'un yüzünde küçük seğirmeler oluşturan büyü boyunca aklını Sirius'un acılarından uzak tutmak için çabalıyordu. Başınızı dürterek yapılan hiç bir büyü, eğlenceli olamazdı zaten. Veya rahat.

Sonunda, Dumbledore bitirdi ve Sirius'un düştüğü gibi arkasına yaslandı _—_ yorgunluk veya ferahlıkla... Remus hangisi olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Bakan, konuşmadan önce uzun bir nefes aldı. "Buna inanmak öyle zor ki, Sirius," dedi sakince, "Temizsin. Hiçbir şey bulamadım ama başarısız olan lanetlerin izi duruyor."

"Benim anlamadığım şey, nasıl olduğu," diye nazikçe devam etti Dumbledore. "Hiç kimse, bu kadar uzun dayanabilmiş olamazdı, özellikle Azkaban'da."

"Nasıl yaptığımı bilmiyorum," diye fısıldadı Sirius. "Tek bildiğim arkadaşlarımı ele veremeyecek olduğum... beklemek için bir şeyim olduğunu tahmin ettim... yapmadım." Tereddüt etti ve Remus onun sözcükleri bulmaya çabalarken odanın etrafında gözlerini titreştirmesini izledi. "Eğer başka bir şey olmuş olsaydı.. belki ben de vermiş olacaktım, ama Voldemort, benim asla vermeyeceğim bir şey istedi. Ve daha sonraki yıllarda, onun benden sırrı almayı denemeyi bıraktığı zaman, benden başka bir şey istedi. Beni arkadaşlarıma karşı kullanmak istedi... ve ben yapmayacaktım. Yapmadım. Ölmeyi tercih ederim."

Remus onun elini sıktı ve bir sessizlik oldu. Hiç bir sözcük, Sirius'un, bunca yıl boyunca nerede olduğunu ve neler yaşadığını zihninde canlandıramazdı... Uzun bir sürenin ardından Remus, eski arkadaşına uzun uzun bakabildi ve onun aklından koşarcasına geçen tüm fısıltıları duydu. _"Ne olursa olsun bu andan sonra, hep şükredeceğim... sahip olduğum için böyle dostlara."_ Çember tamamlanmıştı. Çapulcular geri dönmüştü.

Dumbledore'un arkasından, Snape aniden küfretti ve sol kolunu sıkıca tuttu.

* * *

İz kolunu yaktı ve Peter, bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. Yıllar önce yaptığı bir seçimi düşünmek durumu daha iyi yapmadı, bunu biliyordu ve ne yapmak zorunda olduğunu da biliyordu. Hayat bazen sevimli değildi, ama bu hayattı. Derin bir nefes aldı, Peter Pettigrew cisimlendi ve bir saniye sonra kendisini Azkaban'da buldu.

Popüler teori ve ortak kanı, Azkaban'ın cisimlenilemez olduğuydu ve hiç kimse buharlaşamazdı. Ama maalesef, öyle değildi. Makul bir cadı veya büyücünün can atarak gideceği bir yer olmamasına rağmen, adada, cisimlenmek için ayrılan belirli bir nokta vardı. Karanlık Lord'un kutsal mabediydi sonuçta, hasta, hırslı ve deliler için ayrılmıştı. Gerçekten, Peter, bu üç kategoriden birine en azından tek seferlik bile olsa uymayan bir Ölüm Yiyen düşünemezdi... eğer oraya bir de aptal ekleseydi, tam olacaktı. Böylece kusursuzca tanımlanmış olurdu.

_Burada olmak istemiyorum, _diye düşündü milyonuncu kez. Ama sadece ruhu böyle düşünüyordu ve bunu duymazdan gelmeyi öğrenmişti. Başta Voldemort'un hizmetinde yaşamak için buna mecburdu.

Çember, daha fazla Ölüm Yiyen cisimlendiğinde etrafında oluşmaya başladı. Hepsinin maskeli olmasına rağmen Peter birkaçını çıkartabildi –çoğu okul arkadaşının inandığı kadar aptal değildi sonuçta– hatta çoğunun onun kim olduğu hakkında küçük bir fikri bile yokken (ama o da çoğunun kim olduğunu bilmiyordu). Peter, endişesini gizlemeye çalıştı. Bu çağrıyı beklemiyordu ve diğerlerinin vücut diline bakarak onların da beklemediğini söyleyebilirdi. Voldemort, garip zamanlarda çağırarak hem onları sürekli tetikte tutuyor hem de her zamanki gibi onun patron olduğunu kanıtlıyordu ama yine de yapılacaklar için bir çizelge vardı. Bu beklenmedik çağrı ise işlerin olabileceği en az sıradan şeydi.

Çemberdeki boşluklar da onu endişelendiriyordu. Genellikle Voldemort çağırdığında Azkaban'da bulunanlar ilk gelenler olurdu. Şimdi ise çemberdeki anahtar pozisyonlar boştu – en belirginleriyse Voldemort'un sağında duran Lucius Malfoy ve solunda duran Lestrangelerdi. En az göze çarpan boşluk ise her zaman geç gelen Severus Snape'indi. Bu ve Quirrell – ki birden bire solunda cisimlenmişti – onu şaşırtıyordu. Biraz alışkanlıktan ama çoğunlukla diğerlerinin sandığı gibi heyecanlı bir aptal gibi görünmek istemesinden dolayı Peter hafifçe sıçradı. Snape nefes nefese ve neredeyse kızgınlıkla geldi ama bu da yeni bir şey değildi. Şimdi sadece Voldemort'u, Lestrangeleri ve Malfoy'u bekliyorlardı.

Peter maskesinin altında kaşlarını çattı. _Garip, _diye düşündü kendi kendine. _Malfoy – her zamanki gibi – bağlılığını tekrar tekrar kanıtlamak için ilk gelenlerden olurdu. Ya da işi sadece bizi gözlemek ama bunu Snape de gayet iyi yapıyor. _Peter, Snape'in yönüne doğru kaşlarını çattı. Ölüm Yiyen olmak bile o yağlı heriften nefret etmesine son verememişti hatta bunca yıl Voldemort'un hizmetinde çalışsa bile. Bu düşünce duygusuz bir gülüşe neden oldu. _Sevgili Severus'un benim koyun sürüsünde olduğumu bildiğinden büyük şüphe duyuyorum, _diye düşündü Peter karanlıkça. _Tüm o benim ne olduğum hakkındaki görüşünden sonra ne olduğuma bakılırsa… _Ama bu düşünce beraberinde acı getirdi ve bu yüzden hemen uzaklaştırdı. Peter, yaklaşık on iki yıldır Ölüm Yiyendi ve en az on bir yılı bu seçimden nefret etmişti. O zamanda bu yapılabilecek en doğru şey gibi gözüküyordu… ve her zamanki gibi kendi kendini haksız çıkarttı.

İçinden yükselmeye çalışan iç çekişini durdurdu. Birileri Voldemort'un Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı içindeki en uzun süreli ajan olduğu için gurur duyması gerektiğini düşünebilirdi ama tek hissettiği utançtı. Bu utanç ise geri dönüşün olmadığı bilgisiyle yumuşatılmıştı ve şimdi yapabileceğinin en iyisini yapmaya çalışıyordu. Bir tarafta Voldemort'a hizmet etmişti ama diğer tarafta… etmemişti. Yıllar önce Dumbledore, ona Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının iç çemberine katılmasını teklif ettiğinde reddetmişti. Kendi korkuları vardı ama en önemlisi Voldemort'a Dumbledore'un özel yerinin penceresini vermek istemiyordu. Karanlık Lord'dan sırlar saklamanın bedeli ağırdı (geçen haftaki animagus olayında bunu iyice anlamıştı) ama en azından vicdanını rahatlatıyordu. Bir şekilde.

Son dört kişi birlikte geldi ve üç Ölüm Yiyen'de fırtına havası vardı. Buna rağmen Peter, Malfoy'un ve Lestrangelerin ruh haline sadece bir dakika dikkat edebildi; Voldemort'un öfkesinin önemiyle karşılaştırılamazdı. Peter bir adım gerileme dürtüsüyle savaşmak zorunda kaldı ve gözünün bir ucuyla fark ettiği gibi Quirrell ondan daha kötü durumdaydı. Sarıklı Ölüm Yiyen hatasını örtmek için tökezledi ama çemberdeki kimseyi kandıramamasına rağmen Voldemort'un dikkatini çekmedi.

"Benim sadık Ölüm Yiyen'lerim..." Voldemort'un yüksek sesi, her zamanki gibi iğneleyiciydi ve kırmızı gözleri ateşle yanıyordu. "Hepiniz için çok acil bir görevim var"

Etrafı saran çemberden, olağan fısıltılar yükseldi ve Peter, onun emirlerini yerine getirmek için hazır bekleyen hizmetlilerinden bu kez ne bekliyor olabileceğini geveleyerek fısıldayanlara katıldı... tıpkı geçen seferki gibi. Aslında, yıllardır aynı şeyi yapıyordu.

"Bir tutsak, Azkaban'dan kaçtı," diye tısladı Karanlık Lord.

Bir şok dalgası, bir araya toplanmış olan Ölüm Yiyenler üzerinde gezindi ve bu kez, fısıltılar gerçekti. Sarsılmışlardı ve Peter, bir korku pırıltısı hissetti _— _kim olabilirdi ki? Kim atlatabilirdi bu kadar _—? _

"Bulunmasını istiyorum" Voldemort'un sesi karanlık ve sert geliyordu. Gözleri, onun yüzüne bakacak kadar aptal olanları kavurdu. "Geri getirilmesini istiyorum. Eğer mümkünse, canlı, ama değilse, ölü olarak. Derhal ve her ne pahasına olursa olsun. _Beni başarısızlığa uğratmayın! "_

Efendilerinin öfkesi hepsini kamçıladığında uzun bir dakika boyunca sessiz kaldılar. Peter hiçbir şey hissetmeden titredi ve bu sessizliği kimin bozacağını ve Karanlık Lord'un öfkesiyle kimin karşılaşacağını merak etti. Sonunda, Snape soruyu sordu ama Peter hayatını alt üst edecek olan cevabı hiç beklememişti.

"Affedin beni efendim, ama aradığımız kişi kim?" diye sordu ikinci rütbedeki Ölüm Yiyen, buz gibi düz sesiyle.

"Sirius Black."

Peter ruhunun ters döndüğünü hissetti. On yıllık keder ve pişmanlığın gerçek olmasıyla yıkılıyor gibiydi. Birdenbire önemi olan her şeyin artık bir anlamı kalmadı ve sadece çaresiz bir inançsızlık ona hakim oldu. _Ama o öldü! _Beyni çığlık çığlığa haykırıyordu. _Onu sen öldürdün!_ Ama Peter'ın sakinleşmesini hiç ummadığı deli gibi çarpan kalbi cevap verdi. Sirius yaşıyordu. Sirius yaşıyordu ve dışarıda bir yerlerde Azkaban'dan bir şekilde kaçmıştı - Tanrıya şükürler olsun ki Voldemort, Sirius'un animagus formunu bilmiyordu. Bu en azından ona bir tür şans verecekti, kimsenin anlamadığı ve beklemediği bir şans.

Buluşma sona ermişti ve Peter tekrar cisimlenmek için başının çok döndüğünü fark etti ama Voldemort ondan yararlı bir şeyler öğrenebileceğini aklına getirmeden yapmak zorundaydı. Aklı başka yerlerdeyken hala ön kolunda duran Karanlık İşareti ovaladığını fark ederken Snape'in Voldemort'la yalnız başına yürüdüğünü gördü. İşaret asla yok olmayacaktı bunu biliyordu. Onun için çok geçti; hiç çıkış yolu yoktu. Ama diğerleri için… diğerleri için çok geç değildi. Sirius, James ya da Remus için değil… Kendini bu işe en garip şekilde bulaştırmıştı, onun için çok uğraşmış olan arkadaşlarını korumak için. Karanlık İşareti aldığı gün arkadaşlarının yaşayacağına ve zarar görmeyeceğine dair söz almıştı ve üzerinden bir sene geçmedi bu söze James ve Lily'i öldürmek için aradıklarında ve onlar yerini Sirius'u aldıklarında ihanet etmişlerdi…

Peter derin bir nefes aldı ve öfkeli kafasını sakinleştirdi. Gitmek zorundaydı. Önünde hangi yolun uzandığının önemi yoktu, şimdi ne yapacağını biliyordu. Nereye gideceğini biliyordu.

Bilinçli bir çabayla sağ elini işaretten çekti ve cisimlendi.

_Çeviren: Fantasticc ve Luthien_


	21. Bölüm 20: Gerçek Dostluklar

**Yirminci Bölüm:****Gerçek Dostluklar **

Peter ön yürüyüş yoluna cisimlendiğinde ay hala berrak bir şekilde parıldıyordu, sadece korumalar yüzünden utanmıştı. Elbette ki korumanın parolasını biliyordu; ancak şu anki durumunda, bitişe bu kadar yakın olmayı düşünmemişti. Kendini yine derin bir nefes almaya zorladı ve Potter'ların ön kapısına doğru yürümeye başladı. Tam zamanıydı.

Asasını hafifçe vurmasıyla birlikte, önünde gümüş bir disk oluştu ve Peter öne doğru uzun adımlarla yürürken, mesaj büyüsü önden hızla gitti. Disk fiziksel sınırlarla engellenmeden yeşil ön kapıda parıldadı ve ileriye doğru hızlandı, artık görünmüyordu. Nasıl olduysa kendini daha iyi hissetti, artık kararını vermişti. On yıllık ve hatta daha fazla bir pişmanlık duygusu her adımında onu takip ediyordu ama katlanılabilir bir hale gelmişti _—_ her nasılsa, şu anda yapacağı şeyin değişen olaylar üzerinde bir farklılık yaratacağı bilgisi nedeniyle. Elbette ki yanlışları düzeltmeyecekti; ancak en azından bir başlangıçtı. Kapıya ulaştı, sağ elini kapıyı çalmak için kaldırdığında James'in kapıyı açtığını gördü.

Eski dostu uykulu ve gözleri kısık bir şekilde, şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. "Peter?" diye sordu gereksizce, gözlüğünü burnundan yukarıya doğru iterken. "Seni buraya hangi rüzgar attı, dostum?"

Peter ellerinin titrediğini hissetti. _Şimdi değil_, dedi onlara kızgınca. "Seninle konuşmam lazım, James."

"Bu saatte mi?"

Çok çalışan ve asla durmayan James açık bir şekilde uykuya dalmıştı, kareli gevşek bir pantolondan başka bir şey giymemiş olması gerçeği de bunu kanıtlıyordu. Aynı zamanda siyah saçları da arka taraftan dikilmişti; ancak bu uyanık olduğu saatlerden çok az farklıydı, bu yüzden Peter buna önem vermedi. James'in de nasıl göründüğünü önemsemediğinden kuşkulanıyordu _—_buna rağmen, merdivenlerden aşağı inen Lily kocasından biraz daha uygun bir şekilde görünüyordu, James merdivenlerden aşağıya doğru fırlarken üstüne bir sabahlık giymek için duraksadığı anlaşılıyordu.

"Evet." Peter ilk defa saatin sabahın birini geçtiğini fark etmişti. "Bu önemli."

"İyi o zaman içeri gel, Kılkuyruk," James gülümsedi, şimdi Peter'ın sesindeki kaygılı tondan dolayı oldukça ayılmıştı. Seneler önce, James kesinlikle bu tip şeyleri fark eden biri değildi, ancak zaman hepsini değiştirmişti.

Peter Godric's Hollow'dan içeriye adım attı ve milyonuncu kere James'in oturma odasına giderken ona yol göstermesine izin verdi; ancak omurgasından aşağı inen alışılmamış bir ürperti hissetti. İşte buydu. Bu, ya gerçeklerin başlangıcıydı ya da tüm hayatı boyunca önem verdiği her şeyin sonu demekti... ancak yapılması gerekiyordu. Sonucu ne olursa olsun, yapmaya değerdi ve bunu arkadaşlarına borçluydu. Bunu Çapulculara borçluydu; ama özellikle de, on senedir acı çekene... ve şimdi, hayatta sadece tek bir şansı olabilirdi. _Ve ben çok yakındım ve asla fark etmedim bile... _Yüzünü buruşturdu, James bunu fark etmiş olmalıydı; çünkü "Sorun ne, Peter?" diye sordu.

İçini çekti ve gösterilen sandalyeye oturdu. "James, hiç bir şey söylemeden önce beni dinleyeceğine söz ver."

"Elbette seni dinleyeceğim_—_"

"Sadece bana söz ver, lütfen." Bunun bu kadar zor olabileceğini asla hayal etmemişti; fakat şimdi James kaşlarını çatmıştı ve Lily onu meraklı gözlerle izliyordu. _Sirius için, _diye anımsattı kendine. _Bunu Sirius'a borçluyum... Tanrım, bunu hepsine borçluyum. O kadar borçluyum ki ve güvenlerine ihanet ettim... _

"Söz veriyorum." Son derece asil ve güvenilir James Potter. Nedenini anlamasa bile söz vermeye hazır. Her zaman böyle oldu ve Seherbaz olarak geçirdiği on iki sene bile bunu değiştirebilecek kadar alaycı yapmadı onu. Peter bunu her zaman takdir etmişti; ama bu şimdi içini acıtıyordu.

Söyleyecek herhangi bir kelime bile düşünemedi, bu yüzden, anlık bir duraksamadan sonra pelerininin kol kısmını geriye çekti, Karanlık İşaret'ini açığa çıkardı.

James ve Lily'nin keskin solukları odadaki tek sesti; ancak dostluklarının öldüğünü sonradan orada hissetti. Yavaşça konuşmaya başladı: "1980 yılının Haziran ayında Ölüm Yiyen oldum." dedi Peter sessizce, onlara bakamıyordu ve en sonunda yere gözlerini dikti. "O zaman güzel bir fikir gibi geldi... Karanlık Lord'un kazanacağına o kadar emindim ki. Düşündüm ki bir şekilde..." _Tanrım, o kadar saçma geliyor ki. Çok aptalca. _"Bir şekilde bu yolla arkadaşlarımı koruyabilecektim... Yani sona vardığımızda, onun tarafında olarak sizin hayatlarınızı kurtarabilecektim.

"Ne kadar salakça davrandığımı fark etmem çok uzun sürmedi; ancak artık çıkış yoktu. Ne yapacağımı veya nereye gideceğimi bilemedim ve emindim ki aydınlık taraftan birine anlatsam kendimi Azkaban'da bulacaktım, veya daha da kötü bir yerde. Çoğunlukla bir ajandım, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilir- _Voldemort- _a bilgi veriyordum ve salak olduğumu düşündükleri için asla çok şey bildiğimi düşünmediler. Aptal ve korkmuş gibi davranmaya devam ettim ve sadece çemberde kalabilmek için yeterli bilgiyi verdim. Çoğu Ölüm Yiyen benim kim olduğumu bile bilmiyordu çünkü ben bir ajandım. Sadece Malfoy ve Lestrangeler gerçekten biliyordu."

Zorlukla yutkundu. James hala sessizdi. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Büyümüş adamlar gözyaşı akıtamazdı.

"Ölüm Yiyen olmak _istemedim, _" diye fısıldadı Peter. "Fakat Malfoy sizi kurtarabileceğimi iddia ederek öneride bulununca-" Titreyen bir nefes alışla kendini bıraktı. Yalvarmak için orada değildi, artık o kısmı aşmıştı. Olanlar, olmasını hak ettiği şeylerdi. "Ancak bu önemli değil. Şu anda değil."

"Ne önemli?" James'in sesi boş ve acılı çıkıyordu, sanki mezarın ötesinden gelir gibiydi.

"Sirius." Peter'ın kafası kalktı ve kendisini James'le göz göze gelmeye zorladı.

"Ne-"

"Bu gece bir buluşmaya çağırıldım ve Kim-Ol- Voldemort onun Azkaban'da olduğunu; ama _kaçtığını _söyledi. O yaşıyor, James, ve dışarıda bir yerlerde- şu anda tüm Ölüm Yiyenler onu arıyor; çünkü her ne pahasına olursa olsun Sirius'u istiyor. Ama o yaşıyor." Kelimeler kendi kulaklarına bile yabancı geldi, halbuki onları daha önce duymuştu. "O yaşıyor."

"Yaşıyor?" Peter konuşurken James hayalete benzer bir şekilde beyazlaştı ve şimdi kelimeleri boğuk bir fısıltı şeklinde çıkıyordu. "Sirius?"

Onun yanında, Lily kocasının elini sıkıyordu; ama Peter'a baktığında kelimeleri soğuktu. "Voldemort onun animagus şeklini biliyor, değil mi?"

Peter kafasını iki yana salladı. "Ona asla söylemedim," diye fısıldadı. "James..." Devam etmeden önce arkadaşının ona bakmasını bekledi. "Benden nefret edersen anlarım; ama en azından şunu bil:

"Asla arkadaşlarıma ihanet etmek istemedim. Yanlışımı düzeltemeyecek kadar korkaktım; ancak yapmadığım tek şey vardı, o da sana veya Remus'a, hatta ölü olduğunu düşünsem de Sirius'a ihanet etmekti. Kardeş olduğumuza yemin ettiğimizde söylediklerimi gerçekten kastederek söylüyorum. Sizin güveninizi hak etmiyorum; ama asla size ihanet etmedim. Ve asla etmeyeceğim, ne olursa olsun." James onu derin ve manasız bakışlarla incelerken başka tarafa bakmak zorunda kaldı. "Bunu daha fazla sürdüremeyeceğimi anlamam için böyle bir şeyin olmamasını dilerdim... ancak en azından çok geç olmadan Sirius'a yardım etmeyi umabilirim. Bana ne olursa olsun, o daha iyisini hak ediyor."

Uzun bir sessizlik anı oldu. Sonunda, Lily fısıldadı, "Birçok şey anlama kavuştu şu anda."

Gözyaşlarını şu anda içinde tutabilmesi çok zordu. Tekrar yere baktı.

"Peter." James'in sesi kısıktı. Yutkundu; ancak konuşamadı. Aniden, bu çok zorlaşmıştı. Bu kadar korkunç bir güven açığından sonra nasıl _Üzgünüm _diyebilirdi? Kelimeler yoktu ve her şeyin bittiğini biliyordu. Kafasını salladı, hislerini dizginlemeye uğraştı.

"Ben_—_"

"Kılkuyruk." Aniden, James onun önünde durmuş, omuzlarını kavramıştı; ve Peter yukarı baktı, diğer büyücünün sesinde duydukları onu hayrete düşürmüştü. "Sana inanıyorum," dedi James sessizce. "Ve eğer Voldemort'la işinin bittiğini söylüyorsan, sana güveniyorum."

"Bitti," diye fısıldadı titrek bir sesle. Of, bitmişti. Ne olursa olsun, _bu, _onun emin olduğu şeydi.

"Bize asla ihanet etmeyeceğini biliyorum," diye fısıldadı James. "Benim hala dostumsun, Peter, ne olursa olsun. Ve hep senin arkanda duracağım kardeşim, sonuna kadar."

Peter bakakaldı; fakat James'e onu ayaklarının üzerine kaldırması ve ona sarılması için izin verdi. Bi an sonra, sarılmasına karşılık verdi. Sonunda, gözyaşlarını özgürce akmaya bıraktı. James tamamen anlamamış olabilirdi; ama onu affetmişti. Ondan nefret etmiyordu... Peter kendisinden nasıl nefret etmediğini hala çözememiş olsa bile.

"Sana nasıl teşekkür edeceğimi bilmiyorum_—_" bir andan sonra fısıldamaya başladı; ama James sözünü kesti.

"Sadece Sirius'u bulmama yardım et." dedi sessizce. Yine, Peter'ın omzunu sıktı. "Remus'un kabul edeceğinden eminim. Sadece Sirius'u bulalım."

* * *

Karanlık ve acı.

Şu anda diğer her şey bulanıktı. Geri kalanları ayırt etmek zordu. Keşfedildiğinden beri günler, belki de haftalar geçmişti. Aylar? Pek böyle düşünmüyordu; zaten Bill şu anda pek net düşünemiyordu. Veya çok sık. Şimdi acıyla yığıldı, Ruh Emiciler ona yaklaşırken titremeye başladı ve onun hücresine girdiklerinde içgüdüsel bir şiddetle tepki verdi. Zihninin bir tarafı mantıksız korkusuyla savaştı, tabi ki; ama şimdi buna gerek yoktu. Onu almaya geldiklerinde, işkence etmek üzere götürdüler. Buna kaç kez katlandığını Bill artık bilmiyordu. Saymak çok fazla zahmet gerektiriyordu.

Ruhunun bir köşesi hala karşı koyuyordu, Lestrangelerin ulaşamayacağı derinlerde gizlenmişti. Ona ihanet edilmişti, biliyordu; ancak nasıl, Bill bunu kavrayamıyordu. Bir şeyler ters gitmişti. Şanslı tahminlerle alakası yoktu. _Voldemort biliyordu_. Nereye bakması gerektiğini biliyordu, Bill'in görevini biliyordu ve ne zaman başlaması gerektiğini de biliyordu.

Ancak nasıl, Bill anlayamıyordu. Hala başı bunu düşünürken ağrıyordu, bu yüzden bir daha yapmadı. Hücresinin arkasında top gibi kıvrıldı ve cehennemle daha fazla cehennem arasındaki dakikaları sonsuza dek uzatmak istedi. Zihninin kendini zeki gören kısmı hala neden yaşadığını merak etti_ — _yararlı olabilecek kadar çok şey bilmiyordu, bunu şu anki durumunda bile fark etmişti. Neden yaşamasını istiyorlardı? Neden ona hala işkence ediyorlardı? Bir şeyler istiyorlardı, bir anlığına yalnızca onu sabit acı ve umutsuzluk altında yıpratmak için olduğunu düşünmüştü; ama Bill şimdi emin değildi. Belki de hiçbir neden yoktu ve o yalnızca Lestrangelerin manyak siniri için bir çıkış noktasıydı.

Ve onlar, onunla hiçbir ilgisi olmayan bir şeye öfkelenmişlerdi. Voldemort'un anahtarı ve asasını şaşırtıcı bir şekilde bulmasından yalnızca bir kaç saat sonra, Bill kızgın sesler duydu.

Soğuk içeri sokuldu ve kontrol edilemez bir şekilde ürperdi, gözlerini anılara karşı kapadı. Ancak Ruh Emici daha fazla yaklaşmadı, ve bir kaç uzun dakikadan sonra derin bir nefes almaya ve kendisini rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Artık işe yaramıyordu; ama zihninin sesi hala kafasında yankılanıyordu.

_Voldemort biliyordu. _

Bill düşünmeye çalıştı, anlamaya çalıştı; ancak zihni çoğu zaman kendisinde değildi. Her şey bulanıktı, düşünmemeyi tercih ettiği o anlar dışında. Fakat bir şeyi kaçırıyordu.

_Nasıl? _

İhanete uğramıştı, her nasılsa, birisi tarafından- ama kim? Bu acınacak durumunda bile Bill çok az kişinin Azkaban Planını son detaylarıyla bildiğini biliyordu. James kesinlikle biliyordu, Dumbledore da öyle; ama kim Voldemort'un en büyük hedefleri olan bu iki adamın ona ihanet etmesini bekleyebilirdi ki? Aynısı Bakan Figg için de geçerliydi. Ve eğer bu üçünden biri değilse, o zaman _kim? _Belki de Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının iç halkası biliyordu; ama kesinlikle o kişiler bilemezdi...

Soğuk. Ruh Emiciler bir kez daha geliyordu ve bu defa hiç bir şüphesi olmadan onun için geldiklerini biliyordu. Bill titredi ve odaklanmaya çalıştı; fakat düşünceleri aklını da yanında götürerek kayboldu, artık acı vardı.

* * *

Poppy'nin Rüyasız Uyku İksiri oldukça yardım etti, dedi Remus, uyuyan Sirius'un yüzünü seyrederken. Şimdi çok huzurlu görünüyordu ve eğer mimiklerinin zayıflığı ve sol yanağındaki koyu mor çürüğü görmezden gelinebilirse, neredeyse eski Sirius olabilirdi. Bir anlığına hayale dalarak, Remus neşeli gülüşünü gözünün önüne getirebildi, veya Sirius'un her zaman _onun _hatası olmadığını iddia eden o masum halini _—_ancak pek değildi. Geçmişe uzanmak her zaman çekici olmuştu; ama şu anda, mevcut durum yıllardır ilk defa oldukça aydınlık görünüyordu.

"Uyuyor olmalıydın," Poppy yanından sessizce konuştu.

Remus omzunu silkti. "Sonra."

"Dördünüzün ne kadar belalı olabileceğinizi unutmuşum." diye cevap verdi başhemşire ve sesindeki yumuşaklık Remus'un kafasını döndürmesine neden oldu. Poppy hafifçe gülümsedi. "Sen buradayken onları asla çıkarmayı başaramazdım."

"Arkadaşlar bunun içindir," diye fısıldadı Remus. _Kardeşler. _Böyle zamanlarda asla uyunmazdı, biliyordu. Şu anda, başı çok hızlı dönüyordu ve kalbi çıldırmak üzereydi _—_bunun Sirius olduğu, ve Sirius'un _yaşıyor _olduğu gerçeğini kavramak hala çok zordu. Her zamanki gibi, içindeki kurt, durumu sadece kötüleştiriyordu, havlamak istiyordu ve ulumak ve mutlulukla dans etmek. Çapulcular her zaman kurdun sürü kardeşleri olmuşlardı ve şimdi Çapulcular bir kez daha tamamlanmıştı. On yıldır ilk defa, eksik zincir yoktu. Patiayak geri dönmüştü.

Poppy'nin eli omzuna değdi ve kadın hafifçe kavradığı anda müdür gülümsedi. Bir tarafının daima, içinde bir kurt adam sıkışan ve hemşirenin sağlayacağı rahatlık ve anlayış için yalvaran on bir yaşında bir çocuk olarak kalacağını tahmin ediyordu. Tüm bunların dışında, belki de en az Poppy Pomfrey'le konuşmuştu; ancak bazı yönlerden, ona daima çok yakın olacaktı. Söylenmesine gerek olmayan bazı şeyler vardı ve o anlardı. Son bir şefkatli gülümsemeden sonra Remus'u arkadaşıyla baş başa bıraktı, bir şey gerekirse onu çağıracağına güveniyordu. Gidişini sessizlik izledi; ama bu rahatlatıcı bir sessizlikti.

Remus saate baktı ve neredeyse dört olduğunu görmek onu çok şaşırttı. Sabah, şömine yoluyla James ve Peter'ı çağıracaktı, elbette ki, Sirius'un bunu kabul edeceğini düşünüyordu. Ancak Dumbledore bir saat önce ayrılmıştı, Sirius'un üzerinde (her nasıl olduysa) Imperius Laneti olmadığından çok emindi, bu da kimse için korkmasına gerek yok demek oluyordu ve en sonunda her şeyin _iyi _olacağını ifade ediyordu. Belki de olasılıklar üzerinde çok fazla duruyordu; ancak beklenmedik bir şekilde Remus kendisini çok daha genç hissediyordu. Senelerin yaşı ve acısı çok daha katlanılabilir hale gelmişti; çünkü Sirius geri dönmüştü. Senelerdir en yakın iki arkadaşının yanında mücadele ediyordu_—_ ancak üçüncüyü kaybedişini hiç unutmamıştı. Bu değişim için yanılmış olmak güzeldi.

Şimdi yapması gereken tek şey Sirius'un uyanmasını beklemekti, böylece haberleri diğerleriyle paylaşabilirlerdi.

* * *

Sabahın erken saatlerini Azkaban'dan dışarıya gidilebilir tüm yolları araştırmakla geçirmişlerdi ve Sirius'un şu anda nerede olduğunu merak ediyorlardı. Ne yazık ki, olasılıklar sonsuzdu... ve o andan itibaren James kendisini, Lily'yle birlikte günah çıkarmış bir hainle çalışmaya razı oldukları gerçeğine şaşırırken buldu. Her şeye rağmen onu asıl şaşırtan şey, bunu umursamıyor olmasıydı. Belki de sadece, Sirius'un yaşıyor olduğu gerçeğine çok fazla takılmıştı; ancak onun Peter olduğu gerçeği de vardı. Kılkuyruk onun Çapulcu arkadaşlarındandı _—_ ve Peter'ın itiraf ettiği tüm gerçeklerde, James acıyı hissetmişti. Belki de işaretleri önceden görmüş olmalıydı (ve görmüştü, gerçekten, eğer üzerinde düşünseydi); ancak şimdi nedenlerini gördü ve anladı. Peter'ın seçimi kendi kendine yaptığı bir şey değildi... ancak Dumbledore'un bakanlığa yükselişinden önceki karanlık günlerde, James bir adamı Voldemort'a götürecek korkuyu anlayabiliyordu.

Sadece, Kılkuyruk'un daima bir çıkış yolu olduğunu anladığını ve arkadaşlarının ondan nefret etmeyeceğini anlamış olduğunu umut etmişti. _Ancak şimdi biliyor, ve önemli olan da bu_, diye anımsattı James kendine. Haritalara gömülmüşken, sessizce Peter'la konuştu; ve yavaşça, arkadaşı anlamaya başlıyordu. Anımsamaya.

Yetişkin olmak, Çapulcular arasında bir uzaklık ve boşluk yaratmıştı. Hogwarts'dan ayrılmak durumu değiştirmişti. Eskisi kadar yakındılar; ama her zaman birlikte değildiler _—_James sürekli bakanlıktaydı, ve Remus Hogwarts'daydı ve Peter'ın onlara ne kadar ihtiyacı olabileceğini ikisi de unutmuştu. Bir yönden, bunun Peter kadar kendi suçları da olduğunu söyledi James sessizce arkadaşına. Ve bu kadar zamandan sonra bile, bunun açığa çıkmasını sağlayan cesaretini takdir etti.

Sabahın altısında, şömineden gelen bir çağrı işlerini böldü. Lily çağrıyı aldı; çünkü ne James ne de Peter mutfak masasından ayrılmak istemediler, burada tamamıyla haritalara ve sayfalarca nota gömülmüşlerdi_—_ ancak James'in ismini söylerken Lily'nin sesi değişti.

"James! Buraya gel!"

"Hemen dönerim, Kılkuyruk," dedi James, giderken Peter'ın omzuna dostça vurdu. Bazen, Lily'yle kesinlikle tartışılmazdı ve ses tonu, bunun o zamanlardan biri olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Ancak Remus'un yüzünü ateşin içinde oynarken görünce şaşırdı. "Aylak?"

"Otur, James." Diğer Çapulcunun mavi gözleri yorgunlukla gölgelenmişti; ama James'in kavrayamadığı bir ateşle aydınlanmıştı. James oturdu, bunun neyle ilgili olabileceğini merak ediyordu, kendi yorgun zihni, gecenin neredeyse tamamında uyanık olduğu için hala çok yavaş çalışıyordu_—_ Remus devam etti. "Buna inanmayacaksın, dostum; ama Sirius yaşıyor."

_Snape ona söylemiş olmalıydı. _"Biliyorum," diye yanıtladı sessizce. Şu anda haberleri kesmeye zamanı yoktu. "Peter söyledi bana."

"Ne?" Remus'un gözlerinde karanlık bir şey parıldadı. "Peter orda mı?"

"Evet. O_—_"

"O bir Ölüm Yiyen." Aylak'ın sesi sertti, hatta ölümcüldü.

"Biliyorum," dedi James yumuşak bir şekilde, sonra beyni çalışmaya başlarken kaşlarını çattı. "Ama sen nasıl öğrendin?"

"Sirius _burada_, James."

"Ne?" Kalbinin göğsünden dışarı fırlayıp zeminde bir yerlerde zıplamaya başladığını hissetti; ancak bu önemli değildi. Sirius Hogwarts'daydı_—_ güvendeydi! Okula giderken bunca yol kat etmeyi nasıl başardığı James'in düşüncelerinin ötesindeydi; ama bu önem teşkil etmiyordu. _Sirius Hogwarts'da. Sirius güvende. _Zihni karışmıştı; ancak Lily'nin kapı aralığının oradaki hafif çığlığını veya keskin nefes alışını kaçırmadı. James döndüğünde, Peter'ın kapının karşısında kendini bir rahatlamayla bıraktığını gördü.

"Biliyor, değil mi?" diye sordu hafifçe.

Remus ona ihtiyatlı bir şekilde baktı; ama başını salladı.

"Peter bizimle, Remus," diye açıkladı James nazikçe. "Buraya kendi isteğiyle bana anlatmak için geldi_—_ önceden bilmiyordu. Ve şu anda, Voldemort'un tüm Ölüm Yiyenleri, Sirius'un başı için ava çıktı."

"Şaşırtıcı değil," diye cevapladı Hogwarts müdürü son kısmı; ama gözleri hala Peter'ın üzerindeydi, o hafifçe kaçırsa da, bakışlarına karşılık verdi. Sonunda Remus başını salladı. "Tamam."

"O nasıl?" Lily hepsinin yerine sordu.

"Korkunç," dedi Remus. "Cehennemden kaçmış gibi görünüyor... ama Poppy iyi olacağını söyledi, ve Dumbledore çoktan buraya geldi. O da emin."

James'in beyninin sinsi kısmı Voldemort'un tutsağıyken, insanın nasıl olup da bir veya birkaç Affedilmez Lanet altında olmadan kaçabildiğini merak ediyordu_—_ ancak geri kalan kısmı bu gerçeği oldukça kolay kabullenmişti. Uzun zaman önce öğrendiği gibi, Sirius'la hiçbir şey olanaksız değildi. Hala, belirgin lanetler ve fiziksel yaralar dışında başka muhtemel problemler vardı. "Ama o nasıl?" diye sordu.

"Tekin değil." Remus tereddüt etti. "Çok fazla saklanmış. Bunun dışında ben de gerçekten bilmiyorum. Çok uzun bir zamandır burada değildi ve onu dinlendirmeye çalışıyoruz. Size daha önce söyleyebilirdim; ancak Sirius izin vermezdi_—_"

"Ne?"

Remus ona tatsız bir şekilde baktı. "Imperius Laneti altında olduğundan korkuyordu. Benimle konuşmak istediğini de sanmıyorum; ama o itiraz edemeden ben ortaya çıktım."

"Ah." Daha sormak istediği o kadar çok şey vardı ki; ancak James tereddüt etti, hayatındaki çok seyrek anlarda olduğu kadar çekingendi. Neden şimdi? Dudaklarını kıvırdı ve söylemek istediği şeyler için uygun kelimeleri bulmaya çalıştı.

"Çatalak, benimle Hogwarts'a gelecek misin yoksa tüm gün konuşacak mıyız?" diye sordu Aylak aniden, sonra gözleri Peter'ın üzerinde titreşti. "Sen de gelsen iyi olur, Kılkuyruk. Sana ne diyeceğini bilmiyorum; ama bunun için orda olsan iyi olur."

"Tamam," diye cevapladı Peter, o sırada James ayağa kalkıp Lily'nin elini tutuyordu. Çapulculardan biri olmayabilirdi; ancak bu an onun da anıydı.

"Orada olacağız."

_Çeviren: sinek_


	22. Bölüm 21: Kardeşler

**Yirmi Birinci Bölüm:****Kardeşler**

James Potter hayatı boyunca hiç bu kadar korkmamıştı. Kara büyüyle, Ölüm Yiyenlerle ve hatta Karanlık Lord'un kendisiyle yüzleşmek onu korkudan sindirmemişti ama şimdi en yakın arkadaşını bu kadar seneden sonra canlı göreceği fikri onu dehşete düşürüyordu. Ellerinin titrediğini biliyordu. Heyecan ve korku arasında ikiye bölünmüştü: zafer onu Voldemort'un gözlerinin önünde hoplayıp zıpladıktan sonra takla atmasını istemesine, dehşet ise ne diyeceği hakkında hiçbir fikri olmamasına neden oluyordu. On sene önce Sirius'u cehenneme yollamıştı. James ondan sır tutucu olmasını istemişti ve zincirleme gelişen olayları başlatmıştı. Bu onun suçuydu ve bu yüzden arkadaşı bir on yıl boyunca bunu ödemişti.

O, Peter, Remus ve Lily Hogwarts'ın sessiz koridorlarında birlikte yürüdüler. Saat sabahın yedisi civarındaydı ve bu yüzden arkadaşlar hiçbir öğrenciyle konuşmak zorunda kalmadılar. Onların varlığı, önceki gece Dumbledore'un da burada olması nedeniyle bazı fısıltılara sebep olabilirdi ama James'in bunu taktığı yoktu. Bir yanı Hastane Kanadına olabilecek en hızlı şekilde koşmak istiyordu _—_ ama diğer tarafı oraya bu kadar erken gitmeyi kaldıramayacağını düşünüyordu. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

Kaçmak çok daha kolay olurdu.

Yürürlerken Remus, Sirius'un gelişinin hikayesini anlattı ve James, Sirius'u bulanın Harry ve arkadaşları olduğunu öğrenince hafifçe gülümsedi. Severus'un yanında tabi ki _—_ bu biraz Severus'u sinir etmiştir ama James umursamıyordu. Şu andan itibaren bir şeyler Severus'un arkasını aydınlatmalıydı... ama şimdi Hastane Kanadından önceki bir köşeyi dönüyorlardı ve tüm güzel düşünceler James'in aklından uçmuştu. Remus ancak adını iki kere tekrarladığında James algılayabildi.

"Sadece onunla konuş," dedi okul müdürü sessizce. "Sana kızmayacak."

"Nerden biliyorsun?"

Remus'un boş bakışı, bilmediğinin kanıtıydı ama artık kapıya ulaşmışlardı bile. James iki arkadaşı arasındaki anlamlı bakışmayı da Peter'ın gergin duruşunu da kaçırmadı ama Remus'un elleri James'in omzunu sıktı ve tartışmaya zaman tanımadı. Uyarı olmadan kendini nazik bir ittirmeyle Hastane Kanadında ileri yürürken buldu ve arkasından kapının kapandığını duydu.

Derin bir nefes alıp kendini rahatlatmaya çalıştı ama bu bir Seherbaz baskını gibi basit bir şey değildi. Etrafa baktığında Madam Pomfrey'in oradaki tek kişi olduğunu gördü; James yıllardan sonra revirin ıssızlaşmış olabileceğini tahmin etti ya da şimdilik Quidditch maçları yoktu. Ama Pomfrey'nin de bir yardımı dokunmadı. Sadece bir kez güldü ve onu soldaki ilk yatağa tek başına gitmesini sağladı. Perdeler, gözetleyenleri engellemek için yatak boyunca kapatılmıştı ve James eski arkadaşını görmeden önce açıklığa kadar yürümek zorunda kaldı.

Ve dondu.

Remus haklıydı, Sirius cehennem gibi görünüyordu. Ah, evet, birisi onu yıkamış ve saçlarını kesmişti ama solukluğunu ve yüzündeki yaraları saklayamamışlardı. Bunun yanı sıra James, sağ koldaki alçıyı fark etti ve yatak örtüleri bile aşırı zayıflığı ve sağ bacağın doğal olmayan durumunu saklayamıyordu. Gri gözleri yüzünde çukurda gibiydi ve genç bir adamdan daha çok, bir iskelete benziyordu _—_ ama bakışı, o her zamanki bakışıydı.

"Bulaşıcı değilim, Çatalak," diye fısıldadı geçmişten bir ses.

On yıldan beri ilk kez dünyası sallamış, eğilip bükülmüş ve hatta ters yüz olmuştu.

"Sirius..." fark ettiğinde çoktan harekete geçmişti ve kollarını arkadaşına sarılmak için onu kaldırdı. Hiç tereddüt etmeden iskelet kadar zayıf sol kol da onu sardı ve birbirlerine diğerinin hemen kaybolacağından korkarak sarılıp kaldılar. James ağlarken kesik kelimeler söylüyordu ama bunu umursamıyordu. "Aman Tanrım... Sirius... Çok üzgünüm. Yaşıyorsun... Çok üzgünüm, Sirius. Hepsi benim suçum -"

Birdenbire, Sirius geriye gitti. Sağ eli James'in yüzüne sıkıca kavradı ve gri gözleri ateşle yandı.

"Bunu söyleme bile, James Potter," diye fısıldadı ateşlice. "Ben seçimimi yaptım. Bu senin suçun _değil _."

Gözünü kırpmadan baktı. "Ama –"

Sirius onu James'in hiç bu gücü beklemediği kadar güçlü bir şekilde sarstı. "Beni duydun mu?" diye sordu. _"Ben seçimimi yaptım." _Sesi bir kez daha alçaldı. "Ve yapmam gerekirse tekrar yaparım."

"Sirius –" James'in beyni hızla dönüyordu ama Sirius'un _bunu _söylememesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Bu bir daha asla olmayacaktı, bu hayatta değil hatta bin hayatta da değil. İlk seferinde bile olmamalıydı ve bu konuda sonuna dek haklıydı ki bu onun _suçuydu..._ Bir kez daha eski arkadaşı onun sözünü kesti.

"Tıpkı senin de benim için yapacağın gibi. Remus'un yapacağı gibi. Herhangi birimizin herhangi birimiz için yapacağı gibi, hatta Peter'ın da." Sirius'un eli omzuna düştü ve sıktı. "Riskleri biliyordum ve eğer gerekirse senin için _—_Lily ve Harry için_—_ ölürdüm. Yani boşuna tartışma. İşe yaramayacak. Kendini suçlamayı düşünme bile. Eğer birini suçlamak istiyorsan Voldemort'u suçla."

_Ah, yapacağım, _diye söz verdi beyninin bir köşesi ama James'in diğer kısmı arkadaşının gözlerinin içine baktı. Gözlerinde hiçbir nefret ya da suçlama göremedi. Sadece gözlerinde yıllanmış bir ateş vardı, on yıldır bir mezarda yanan ve bunu kabul etmeyen. Buna rağmen o gücün altında karanlık bir şeyler, mahvolmuş, acı dolu şeyler vardı ama James on yıldır Sirius'u yaşatan gücü görebiliyordu _—_ ve bu, yaşadığı onca şeyden sonra ruhunu korumuştu. Ne olduğu önemli değildi, bu kesinlikle Sirius'tu. Arkadaşı yaşıyordu.

Kelimeleri bulmak imkansıza çok yakındı. "Eve hoş geldin," diye fısıldadı sonunda. Bu çok yetersizdi. "Seni yeniden görmek harika."

Bir kez daha kucaklaştılar ve Sirius cevap verdi, "Dönmek güzel."

* * *

"Merhaba, Peter."

Sesi şimdi daha yumuşaktı; ilaçlarla desteklenmişti ve bu yüzden James'in olduğunu düşündüğünden daha zayıf ve soluk görünüyordu. Bildik saç kesimi ve çene sakalına rağmen korkunç görünüyordu, bir yabancı gibi, ama birkaç dakika boyunca sohbet etmek James'e Sirius'un içinde hala aynı olduğunu kanıtladı. Çok azla yarası vardı _—_hem fiziksel hem de ruhsal_—_ ama derinde bir yerde hala eski ruhu duruyordu. Azkaban'daki tecrübelerinden sonra hiç yaralanmamış gibi olamayacaktı ama zamanla iyileşecekti. Sirius'un da söylediği gibi ve James ondan şüphe etmeyecek kadar onu iyi tanıyordu.

"Merhaba, Sirius," diye fısıldadı Peter.

O ve Remus da onlara katıldı ve böylece on seneden beri ilk kez çapulcular bir araya gelmiş oldu. Bir araya gelmek anıları, çok fazla anıyı beraberinde getirdi, bunların büyük bölümünün iyi anılar olmasına rağmen hala aralarında büyük bir uçurum vardı. İlk birkaç dakika boyunca tam olarak _birlikte _değillerdi. Şu anda sadece dört adamdılar. Gerçekten hala kardeş olup olmadıklarını anlamak için bir gerçeğin ortaya çıkması gerekiyordu.

James de Remus da sessizdi. Bu onların verebileceği bir karar değildi; James bir gece önce ne olduğunu Sirius'a çoktan anlatmıştı. Hemen arkadaşının gözlerine baktı ama okul müdürünün de gözleri kendi gözlerinin olduğunu tahmin ettiği kadar endişeli görünüyordu. Remus, Peter'ın açıklamalarını kabul etmişti ama o on yıl boyunca Voldemort'un hassas korumasında kalmamıştı.

Sirius'un gözleri karanlıktı ve okunmuyordu, ama James, bastırılan acının, şimdi yüzeye daha yakın bir yerlerde gezindiğini gördü.

"Hayatta olduğunu bilmiyordum," diye fısıldadı Peter sonunda sessiz boşluğa. "Başka nasıl olmuş olabilirdim, yapamadım _— _"

"Sus, Kılkuyruk" Acı, Sirius'un yüzünü buruşturdu. Titrek bir nefes verdi. "_Bunu_ biliyorum. Ve sanırım, sana bir özür borçluyum. Veya teşekkür, hatta."

"Ne?"

Üç Çapulcu, yatalak arkadaşlarına kafaları karışık bir şekilde dikkatle bakakaldı. Belki de, Azkaban, onun espri yeteneğini biraz bozmuştu. Ama Sirius, ifadesi, hala yüzünün sağ tarafını kaplayan canavarımsı çürükler arasından her ne kadar tuhaf görünse de, hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Sonuçta, Azkaban'dan kaçmam için bana yardım ettin."

James, Peter'ı görmek için başını çevirdi, ama kısa boylu arkadaşı sadece dik dik bakıyordu. "Ama ben... etmedim..."

"Seni Malfoy'la konuşurken duydum," diye açıkladı sakince Sirius. "Seni duymak bana Azkaban'ın dışında da bir dünya olduğunu hatırlattı. Bu benim acı inde boğulmayı bırakıp değişik fırsatlara bakmamı sağladı..." tereddüt etti ve James, Sirius'un gözlerindeki karanlık ifadeyi onunla savaşıp kovmadan önce gördü. "Ve bulduğumda harekete geçtim. Böylece değişik bir şekilde çıkmam için bana yardım ettin. Etmek istemesen bile."

"Üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı Peter. James bu lafın üçüne de söylendiğini biliyordu ama sol elini kaldıran Sirius oldu. Cevaplaması gereken doğru kişi oydu.

"Biliyoruz, Kılkuyruk." Peter ona uzatılan eli tuttu. "Önemli olan senin sonunda doğru seçimi yapmış olman."

* * *

Kahvaltı olağan şekilde başladı ama aynı şekilde bitmedi. Uykulu gözlerle ve bitkin bir şekilde (o ve Ron bir şekilde normalden geç kalkmayı başarmıştı) Harry, Gryffindor masasındaki her zamanki yerine etrafına bakmadan oturmuştu. Her şeyden önce bu normal bir Hogwarts gününe normal bir başlangıçtı. Bugün cumaydı ve bunun anlamı ilk derslerinin Biçim Değiştirme olmasıydı, ama işler bundan çok çok daha kötü olabilirdi. En azından İksirle başlayacak olan bir üçüncü sınıf değildiler. Iyy.

Harry, dün gece buldukları ilginç animagus üzerine düşünemeden önce işler garipleşmeye başlamıştı.

"Harry, Profesör Snape'in yanında oturan senin annen değil mi?"

Ron'un sorusu yemeğinden merakla kalkmasına neden oldu. "Ne?"

"İşte orada. Masanın başında _—_"

"İşaret etme, Ron!" diye fısıldadı Hermione, kızıl saçlı çocuğun diğer tarafından. Ron gözlerini yuvarladı ama Harry fark etmedi. Bunun yerine asasını çıkartarak son muzipliklerinden sonra, üzerinde hala pembe boya bulunan gözlüğüne temizleme büyüsü yaptı. Ama hayal görmüyordu.

"Evet," diye cevapladı aklı karışmış bir şekilde. "Burada ne yaptığını merak ediyorum." _Ve annem Hogwarts'a geleceğini söylemeyi unutacak biri değil_, diye düşündü mantıklıca.

"Ve ben de neden _Snape'in _yanına oturduğunu merak ediyorum," diye ekledi Ron, Harry'nin iç çekmesine neden olarak.

"Onlar arkadaş," diye açıkladı mutsuzca.

"Ne?" diye haykırdı Ron, Hermione ağzı açık bakarken.

"Şaka yapıyorsun."

"İsterdim," diye cevapladı Harry kupkuru. "Nedenini gerçekten bilmiyorum. Babam ve Snape birbirinden _nefret _ediyor ama o ve annem okulda arkadaştılar."

Ron kaşlarını çattı. "Ama annenin Gryffindor'da olduğunu sanıyordum, Harry."

"Öyle."

"Sanırım eskiden işler daha farklıydı," diye omuz silkti Hermione ama bu sakin hareketi Ron'un kaşlarını daha çok çatmasına neden oldu.

"Gerçekten, Hermione! O bir Slytherin!"

Kafasını sallayıp öfkeyle iç çekti. "Ron, burada _büyümemiş _birinin Büyücü Dünyası'nın hep böyle olmadığını düşünmesi çok mu zaman alır?"

"Belki kafanı kitaptan daha sık kaldırıp bize baksaydın dünyanın böyle olduğunu anlardın," diye sertçe karşılık verdi Ron. Harry inledi.

"Belki de sen daha sık kitap açsaydın başını bu kadar belaya sokmazdın!"

"Bela mı? Sen de benim kadar cezaya kaldın _—_"

"Siz ikiniz biraz sessiz olabilir misiniz?" dedi birden Percy Weasley, masanın öbür tarafından eğilerek. "Bazılarımızın çalışması gerekiyor!"

"Çalışma, malışma," diye kıs kıs gülerek geldi George, Kaçak'ların savunmasına destek olarak. "Tabi birkaç dakika, notlarında büyük bir değişiklik yaratır, mükemmel öğrenci başı Percy."

Percy baktı ama Fred "yanlışlıkla" ayağına basınca cevap veremedi. "Hii! Çok pardon! Bunlar senin ayakların mıydı?"

"Evet, onlar benim ayaklarım, sakar kardeşim," diye yapıştırdı lafı Percy. "Eğer siz altınız _—_" Lee de ikizlerle birlikte onlara katılmıştı "_—_ sessiz olmazsanız Profesör Fletcher'la konuşacağım."

Fred gözlerini yuvarlayarak masaya oturdu. "Büyü artık, Percy."

"Büyü artık mı?" diye tekrarladı Percy. "Sen kim oluyorsun da _—_"

"Hey!" diye haykırdı Lee. "Bu senin baban değil mi, Harry?"

Kafalar dönerken tartışma unutuldu. Her şeyden önce James Potter, Harry için sadece babasıydı, ama masadaki herkes için o bir kahramandı. Hatta Weasleylerin ve Hermione'nin onunla tanışmış olmasına rağmen onu hala ünlü biri gibi görmeden edemiyorlardı ve Bakanlık'ın en kıdemli Seherbazı sıradan bir günde Hogwarts'ı ziyaret etmezdi. Tabi ki James Potter büyük salona girdiğinde Harry'nin gününü daha ilginç hale getirdi. Arkasından Remus Lupin ve başka bir tanıdık yüz onu takip ediyordu.

"Bu kim?" diye sordu Ron.

"Peter Pettigrew," diye cevap verdi Harry, onun ne zaman ülkeye döndüğünü merak ederek. En son Peter'ın Norveç'te olduğunu duymuştu... ama dünkü esrarengiz büyücü gerçekten Sirius Black ise, neden onun da burada olduğunu Harry rahatlıkla anlardı.

"Çapulcu mu?" diye sordu George hemen. Harry kafasıyla onayladı.

"Vav." Fred'in kaşları kalktı ve üç çapulcu masaya otururken ikizler birbiriyle bakıştılar.

Harry dinlemiyordu bile. Bunun yerine ailesine ve onların arkadaşlarına bakıyordu ve Peter'la Snape arasındaki sessiz konuşmayı fark etti. İki adam da garipçe sıcak davranıyordu ve bu Harry'nin merak etmesine neden oldu. Remus ve babası da konuşuyordu ve Harry, Profesör Fletcher'ın da babasıyla selamlaştıklarını gördü. Diğer taraftan annesi hepsi içinde en huzurlusu görünüyordu, garip yumuşak bir tavırla Snape ve Peter arasında oturuyordu ve iki adam bir konuda anlaşmaya varırken hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Ama en çok ilgisini çeken babasıydı; James Potter çok yorgun görünüyordu, gözlerinin etrafında siyah halkalar vardı ve saçları karmakarışıktı ki bu saatlerce uyumamış olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Buna rağmen ela gözleri parlıyordu ve Okul Müdürüyle konuşurken gerekten gülüyordu, sadece bir kez Harry'e bakıp neşeyle göz kırpmak için durdu.

Bu kadarı yeterdi. Harry saatine baktı ve bunu yapabileceğine karar verdi _—_ hemen şimdi. Mırıltıyla arkadaşlarından özür dileyip ortak salonda _Karanlık Güçler: Kendine Koruma Rehberi' _ni unuttuğunu söyledikten sonra masadan kalkıp Gryffindor Salonuna yöneldi. Gider gitmez sandığını karıştırıp babasının eski Görünmezlik Pelerini'ni buldu.

Eğer ona söylemezlerse o kendi kendine bulurdu.

* * *

Dünya etrafında dönemeye başladı ve bunu sadece büyük bir çabayla durdurabilirdi. Son on iki saat, denilebilecek en hafif şekilde _aydınlıktı. _İçinden bir ses ona her şeyin değiştiğini söylüyordu. Hiçbir şey aynı değildi. Yada, belki...? Belki de hiçbir şey değişmemiştir ve her şey aynıdır. Karanlığın görüntüleri _—_ve ışığın_—_geçmiş, şu an ve geleceğin_—, _onu şimdi ele geçirmişti. Her şey farklıydı. Her şey değişmişti.

Albus Dumbledore gözlerini kırpıştırdı, işe yaramayınca da büyük bir çabayla kafasını salladı. Bunun birazcık yardımı oldu, ama yıllardır öğrendiği gibi bu görüntülerden kurtulmanın en iyi yolu geçip gitmelerine izin vermekti _—_ ama bunu yapacak zamanı yoktu. Şimdi değil. Çok fazla şey değişiyordu. Her şey aynıydı. Unutulmayan sözlerin, kaderi değiştirme imkanı vardı. Tekrar gözlerini kırptı ve ona hiç ihanet etmeyen düş kırıklığıyla ofisinde yürümek üzere ayağa kalktı.

Görüntülerden nefret ediyordu.

Bir görücü değildi; başka her şey olabilirdi ama bu değildi. Kehanet'e ne ilgisi ne de yeteneği vardı. Buna rağmen o farklıydı; çoğu bunu hayal bile edemezdi ve çok az kişi anlayabilirdi. Ve geleceği görmüyordu _—_ ya da bazen görüyordu, ama bunu çok nadir anlardı. Sadece imgeler ve bazı parçalar görüyordu ve bunları bir araya getirmek çok zordu. Önemsiz şeylere tutunarak bunun doğru olmasını diledi, olması için dua etti. Birçok zaman yanılmıştı ve yine birçok zaman da haklıydı. Yine de çok önemli konularda genellikle yanılmıştı ve Dumbledore dünyanın bu konu yüzünden daha mı iyi, yoksa daha mı kötü olduğuna karar veremiyordu.

Ama o bir görücü değildi. Bu güç daha eskiydi ve daha az hoş karşılanıyordu. Daha güçlü olduğunu söylemeye gerek yoktu _—_ ama şimdi bunu düşünmemeye çalışıyordu. Dumbledore gücün tepesinde oturan bir adam değildi, sonu anlamak dışında.

Yürüdüğünde düşündü ve aklı daha temiz olmaya başladı. _Bir son...? _Arkında olmadan sol eliyle sakalının ucuyla oynamaya başladı ve neden bu kadar çok uzattığını merak etti. Bunun nedeni insanların saygıdeğer bir büyücüden uzun ve akıcı beyaz sakalları olmasını istemesi miydi? Hayatının büyük bölümünü beklentilere uyarak geçirmişti... bundan sonra onu eski ve bilge olarak ihtiyaç duydular. _Ama bir son...? Bu kadar uzun zamandan sonra bu gerçekten ulaşılabilir bir hedef mi? _Olasılıklar beyninde canlanırken Dumbledore gelecek hakkında düşünmeye başladı _—_ sonra da geçmiş hakkında ve hepsinin uzun zaman önce bozulmuş olduğuna inandıkları bir kehanet hakkında. Sonra şimdiki zaman aklına geldi ve Hogwarts'ı düşünmesini sağladı.

Ve çok önceleri onları kıracağını düşündüğü bir adamı.

* * *

Büyük bir şanssızlıkla Harry'nin Hastane Kanadına giden yolu tanıdık birisi yüzünden kesildi. Endişeyle yol ortasında durdu ve hiç gürültü yapmamaya çalıştı ama kadının kaşlarını çatmasından yakalandığını anladı. _Nasıl biliyor? _Harry sormak istedi ama zaten biliyordu. Belki de yanılıyordu. Belki...?

"Pelerini çıkart, Harry," dedi annesi sertçe.

_Nasıl biliyor? _İç çekerek kendine söylenileni yaptı ama Lily yüzündeki kederli ifadeyi görmüş olmalıydı. Hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Ayakkabıların, tatlım," diye açıkladı annesi. "Pelerini giyerken daha dikkatli olmalısın." Harry kaşlarını çattı. "Bunun yanında Büyük Salonu terk ederken seni izledim."

Harry kızgınlıkla pelerini elleriyle katladı. Şimdi ona sadece şişman bir yük olmuştu. "Neden hiç kimse bana hiçbir zaman bir şey söylemiyor?" diye sordu. "Neler olduğunu bilmek istiyorum."

Beklenmedik bir şekilde annesi nazikçe gülümsedi. Genellikle Harry böyle bir hareketle karşılaşmazdı, ailesi onu çok sevmesine rağmen hiç şımartmamıştı. Aslında tam tersi hep doğru olurdu. "Tek yapman gereken sormak."

"Ne?"

"Harry, bazı zamanlar baban ve ben bazı şeyleri sana söylemememiz gerektiğine karar veriyoruz ama seni Sirius'tan uzak tutmayı düşünmeyiz bile. O senin vaftiz baban."

"Ah," diye acımasızca yutkundu. Öyle görünüyordu ki istediğin bazı şeyleri öğrenmek için sadece sormak gerektiğini unutacak kadar fazla kuralları çiğniyordu.

Ama annesi sadece tekrar gülümsedi ve omzunu sıktı. "Haydi, gel, Harry. Gidip vaftiz babanla tanışalım."

* * *

Harry, her zaman Hastane Kanadını sessiz bir yer olarak görmüştü _—_ her şeyden önce burası Madam Pomfrey'in mekanıydı ve o huzurla sessizlik konusunda tam bir monarşi lideri gibi davranırdı. Şu anda buraya sessiz dışında her şey denilebilirdi; Harry'nin babası yatağın yanına oturmuş kahkahalarla gözleri parlıyordu.

"Hatırlıyor musun?" diye sordu, "bir seferinde Slytherin masasındaki tüm sandalyeleri büyülemiştik _—_"

"Üzerinde oturan herkesi havada uçurmaya başlamıştık," diye bitirdi Peter onun yerine sırıtarak. "Ve onlar değiştirmeye çalıştığında _—_ oh, bu harikaydı!"

"Gökkuşağı rengindeki saçlar iyi bir dokunuştu diye ekleyebilirim," diye ekledi Remus. Sonra da haylaz bir kıkırdama okul müdüründen yükseldi. "Özellikle Snape –"

"Ah, ama Avery'nin intikam almaya çalışmasını unutuyorsunuz," diye araya girdi Peter. "Hiç bu kadar beceriksiz bir muziplik görmemiştim _—_"

"Senin ilk senemizde Rodolphus Lestrange'i lanetlemeye çalışman dışında tabi ki," diye sözünü kesti kısık bir ses Harry'nin ilgisini tekrar yataktaki adama çekerek. Hızlıca gözlerini kırptı, vaftiz babasının hala (ki uzun zamandır kayıp olan vaftiz babasının _canlı _olduğunu düşünmek hala garipti) solgun, yırtık pırtık ve çok zayıf olmasına rağmen değişik göründüğünü fark etti. Gri gözlerinde canlı bir şeyler vardı ve gülmek ne kadar acı verse de gülüyordu, bu da onun yüzünü aydınlatarak bambaşka bir adam haline getiriyordu. İlk defa ailesinin bildiği Sirius Black'i tanıdı.

"Bu tam olarak bir muziplik değildi biliyorsun ki," diye kendini savunmaya çalıştı Peter diğerleri gülerken; birkaç dakika sonra pes edip o da kıkırdamaya başladı. "Ve bu senin için değildiyse_—_" Sirius'un gözleri Harry ve annesine sabitlenince onları takip etti.

"Merhaba, Lily."

"Sirius..." Harry, annesi ileri atılıp Sirius'un uzattığı elini tutarken geriye çekildi. Sesi çok yumuşaktı. "Sana çok şey borçluyuz..."

"Yapma," diye sessizce onu kesti vaftiz babası. "Bu tartışmayı James'le daha önce yaptım ve bir daha yapmaya hiç niyetim yok. Ben seçimimi yaptım, Lily ve bunu tekrar yaparım."

"Ama_—_"

"Hayır." Ses zayıf olabilirdi ama hiç pes etme yoktu. Lily bunu duymuş olmalıydı çünkü iç çekti.

"Pekala," diye yanıtladı Harry'nin annesi bir dakika sonra. "O zaman en azından sana teşekkür etmeme izin ver."

İlk anda Sirius tartışacak gibi görünüyordu ama bir dakikalık bir sessizlikten sonra hafifçe gülümsedi. "O zaman, bir şey değil."

Harry, annesinin gülümsemesini ve Sirius'u alnından öpmek için uzanmasını izledi; buna rağmen babası pek de mutlu görünmüyordu. "Nasıl oluyor," diye sordu James Potter, "ben onunla morarana kadar tartışıyorum ama Lily istediğini yapmak için sadece on beş kelime harcıyor?"

Peter kıkırdadı. "Evlilik hayatına hoş geldin, Çatalak."

"Buna şimdiye kadar alışmanı umardım," diye ekledi Remus, o filozof tavrıyla.

Lily kocasına sadece masumca gülümseyerek yükseldi. Harry kıkırdadı ama James bu olayın böyle kapanmasına izin vermeyecekti. Sirius'a baktı. "Evet?"

"O daha nazikçe sordu." Sirius'un gözlerinde bir dakika için bir şeyler parladı ama Harry ne olduğunu anlayamadan önce annesi onu ileri çekmeye başlamıştı. Ellerini omzuna da koydu böylece Harry saklanamazdı ki şu anda nedense buna ihtiyaç duyuyordu.

"Sirius," dedi, "Harry'yle tanışmanı istiyorum."

Gri gözler kendininkine odaklandı ve Harry kıvranmamak için direndi. Babasının en iyi arkadaşı ona, daha önce hiç on bir yaşında bir çocuk görmemiş gibi bakıyordu, sessiz ve... şok olmuş gibi değilse de onun gibi bir şekilde. Kendi adına Harry ne yapacağını bilemiyordu _—_ Neredeyse tüm hayatın boyunca ölmüş kabul edilen bir vaftiz babaya ne denilebilirdi ki? Uzun bir dakikalık sessizlikten sonra odadaki tüm gözlerin ona çevrildiğini fark etti ve Harry bir şeyler söylemesi ya da yapması gerektiğini fark etti ama hayatı üzerine ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Sonunda, Sirius sessizliği bozdu.

"Büyümüşsün," dedi.

Neden böyle bir şey söylemişti ki? Sonunda uygun bir şeyler buldu: "Tanıştığıma memnun oldum."

"Beni hatırlamıyorsun değil mi?" diye sordu sessizce Sirius.

"Tam olarak değil," dedi Harry.

"Önemli değil. Sen bebekken sana bakıcılık yapardım..." Hafifçe gülümsedi. "Bir keresinde bütün cübbeme kusmuştun, tam da işe gitmemden önce... bu benim günümü oldukça ilginç bi' hale getirmişti." Yetişkinler kıkırdadı.

"Sen ne iş yapıyordun?" diye sordu Harry merakla. Sirius'u çok az kareler şeklinde hatırlıyordu ama herhangi bir olay yaşadığını hiç hatırlayamıyordu.

Soluk adamın gözleri James'inkilerle buluşunca kırpıştı. "Ben, baban gibi bir Seherbazdım."

"Hıı."

"Quidditch oynadığını duydum," dedi Sirius hemen sonra neredeyse Harry'nin tüm rahatsızlığını unutmasını sağlayarak. Sırıttı.

"Evet. Birinci sınıf olmama rağmen Gryffindor arayıcısıyım. Profesör Fletcher benim çok uygun olduğum için oynamama izin verdi."

"Babanın yeteneğini almana hiç şaşırmadım," diye yanıtladı Sirius gülümseyerek. "Ayrıca senin ve bazı arkadaşlarının burada, Hogwarts'da hatırı sayılır derecede... belaya bulaştığınızı duydum?"

Harry, cevaplamak istediği gibi cevaplamadan önce kendine Remus'un okul müdürü olduğunu hatırlattı. "Biz... ım... birkaç geleneği devam ettiriyoruz, evet."

"Of, Tanrım, Sirius _—_ onları _cesaretlendirme," _diye araya girdi Remus.

"Neden olmasın, Aylak?" diye masumca sordu vaftiz babası. "Bunun yanında cesaretlendirilmeye ihtiyacınız olduğunu düşünmüyorum _—_"

"Açıkça bağırmak gerekirse, ben artık Okul Müdürüyüm!"

Sirius'un gözleri parladı. "Uuups."

Hepsi güldü ve Harry vaftiz babasında ne kadar çok potansiyel eğlence olduğunu fark etti. Sirius Black bir dönemde en fazla cezaya kalma rekorunu boşu boşuna taşımıyordu ve sonra... doğal olarak Remus da bunu hatırladı ve diğerleri gülerken o inledi. Sonunda, Lily ciddice konuşmaya başladı.

"Fark ettiğiniz gibi hepimiz bu arkadaş toplantısından çok keyif alsak da burada olmamamız gerekiyor. Hepimizin burada oluşu Voldemort'a Sirius'un yerini açık edecektir -"

"Çoktan burada olduğunu biliyor."

Düz ses, kapıda silueti beliren Snape'e aitti, siyah cübbesi ve sessindeki karanlık ton onu çok daha tehditkar ve şeytanca gösteriyordu. Harry içinde öfke yükselerek bakarken Snape devam etti, "_Büyüleyici _aile toplantısını bozduğum için beni affedin ama çoktan biliyor."

"Nasıl?" diye sordu Peter ihtiyatla.

"Çünkü ben söyledim." Müdür yardımcısı içerdekilere kafasıyla selam vererek yürümeye başladı. Kimse bir şey söylemek istiyor gibi görünmüyordu ve bir süre sessizlik olduktan sonra Harry içindeki tüm öfke ve nefretle konuştu.

"Ne?" diye sordu. " _Sen _mi söyledin? Bunun anlamı sen bir _—_"

"Tabi ki ben bir Ölüm Yiyenim," diyerek gözlerini yuvarlarken onun sözünü kesti ve konuşmak için Lily'e döndü ama bu sefer Harry onun sözünü kesti. Bütün bu zaman içinde başı dönüyordu ve neden kimsenin bir şey _yapmadığını merak ediyordu. Duymamışlar mıydı? _Öfke sözlerini belirledi ve bir Profesörle konuşup konuşmadığını umursamadı.

"Seni hai _—_"

Snape kaşlarını çattı. "Sessiz ol, aptal çocuk," diye yapıştırdı. "Anlamadığın şeyler hakkında konuşma!"

"Severus!" diye yapıştırdı Harry'nin annesi hemen.

Müdür Yardımcısı durdu. "Özürlerimi sunarım, Lily, James." Ama gözleri hala karanlıktı. "Belki de tartışmaya odada _çocuklar _olmadan devam etmeliyiz?"

"Bu şansını çoktan kaybettin, Severus," diye yanıtladı Harry'nin babası yorgunca. Birden bire çok yorgun görünmüştü. "Şimdi bir parçası yerine tüm gerçeği bilmesi daha iyi."

"Ah, ama bunu onun dayanılmaz küçük arkadaşlarıyla paylaşmayacağına güvenebilir miyim?" Snape'in karanlık gözleri şimdi Harry'e odaklanmıştı ve Harry o bakışlardan ürkmemek ya da öfkeyle patlamamak için kendini tutuyordu ki ikisini de yapabilecek gibi hissediyordu. Buna rağmen babasının omzundaki sıkı dokunuşu bunun iyi bir fikir olmadığını söylüyordu. Snape de ne vardı? Ondan neden bu kadar çok nefret ediyordu?

"Nasıl sır tutulacağını biliyorum," diye yanıtladı.

"Yeterli." Remus'un sert sesi tüm konuşmaları durdurmuştu çünkü doğal olarak hem Harry'nin ebeveynleri hem de Snape ağızlarını açmıştı _—_ buna rağmen Harry, Lily ve James'in konuştuğunda onu mu yoksa İksir Ustasını mı kınayacaklarını bilmiyordu. Kaşlarını çattı. _O bir Ölüm Yiyen. Onlardan biri. O benim onları tanıyamadan önce büyük annemi ve büyük babamı öldürenlerden biri. O benim babamı her gün öldürmeye çalışanlardan biri. _Ama bir dahaki konuşan yorgun ve zayıf sesiyle Sirius Black oldu.

"Sanırım şimdi beni öldürmeye çalışacaksın."

Bu öngörüyle birlikte garip bir şekilde korkusuz görünüyordu.

Snape kafasını salladı. "Hayır. Ben değil. Ama kesinlikle biri deneyecek."

"Ne kadar rahatlatıcı," dedi kuruca Sirius ama Harry, babasının gözlerindeki endişe ifadesini gördü.

"Buraya birkaç Seherbaz yollayabilirim _—_"

"Hayır," dedi Sirius sakince. "Neden buna ihtiyacımız yokken Snape'i açığa çıkartalım? Hogwarts güvenli ve ben de _yeteneksiz _değilim, James. _—_ sadece yaralıyım."

"Yeterince kötü ve daha fazla incindiğini görmek istemiyorum," diye karşı çıktı Harry'nin babası.

Harry gözlerinin birbirine kenetlenmesini izledi. Babası ve Vaftiz Babası birbirlerine uzun bir dakika boyunca baktılar, ikisi de diğerinin pes etmesini bekliyordu _—_ ama ikisinde de bir pes ediş görmedi. Gri gözler elanın içinde parladı ve sonunda Sirius'un, gözlerindeki acıya ve yorgunluğa rağmen kazanmaya başladığını hissetti.

"Bu kadar uzun süre yaşadım," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Şimdi iki parça Ölüm Yiyen yüzünden ölecek değilim." Snape'e hiç de arkadaşça olmayan bir bakış attı. "Alınma."

"Alınmadım," diye yanıtladı Ölüm Yiyen. "Ben zaten hep tek başıma üç parça Ölüm Yiyen etmişimdir."

Birkaç yetişkin güldü ama Harry çenesinin düştüğünü hissetti. Snape bir _şaka _mı yapmıştı? İmkansız. Ama onlar kızgın değildi ve şaşırmamıştı ve bunun anlamı _—_

"Sen bir casus musun?" diye ağzından kaçırdı Harry.

"Takdire değer bir sonuç çıkardın, Mr. Potter," diye cevapladı küçümsemeyle Müdür Yardımcısı.

Cevaplamak için ağzını açtı ama babasının omzunu sıkarak onu kesti. Sonra James tekrar Snape'e döndü. "Teşekkürler, Severus."

"Aptalca bir şey yapma, Black," dedi Sirius'a Snape. " _Tekrar _cenazene katılmaktan nefret ederim."

Sirius gözlerini yuvarladı. "İlk seferinde de bulunduğuna içtenlikle şüphe ediyorum."

"Haklısın. Bulunmadım." Bununla birlikte müdür yardımcısı geldiği hızla odadan çıktı ve nasıl olduysa odanın ısısı düşmüş gibiydi. Bir dakika sonra Lily konuştu.

"Evet, işe gitmem lazım _—_"

"Benim de öyle," dedi Peter sessizce. "Bakanlığa birlikte gidelim mi?"

"Tamamdır," diye cevapladı Lily. "James...?"

"Ben hallederim," diye cevapladı Harry'nin babası ve bir şekilde Harry ondan bahsettiklerini fark etti. Bazen ebeveynlerinin arasında gidip gelen bir Muggle ping-pong topu gibi hissediyordu. "Seni sonra görmeye gelirim, Sirius, tamam mı?"

"Tamamdır." İkisi birbirlerinin ellerini sıktılar ve Harry Vaftiz Babasına hoşça kal dedikten sonra diğerleriyle birlikte odadan çıktı. Hızlıca annesi ve Peter koridordan aşağıya en yakın şebekeye bağlı şömineye gitmek için ortadan kayboldular. Diğer taraftan Harry, ters tarafa doğru babasını izledi ve birlikte daha önce hiç bulunmadığı boş bir sınıfa girdiler. Babası odaya sessizlik büyüsü yaptıktan sonra oğluna döndü.

"Neden konuşmamız gerektiğini biliyorsun değil mi?"

Harry iç çekti. "Profesör Snape," dedi üzüntüyle babasının onayını bekleyerek. "Kaba olduğum için özür dilerim baba ama _çıldırmıştım _..."

Ama babası gülerek onu şaşırttı. "Harry, dünya, sen Snape'le birkaç kaba söz atıştın diye son bulmayacak. Hatta bir Potter ve Snape birbirlerinden hoşlanırlarsa bunda bir yanlışlık olduğunu düşünürüm _—_ ama baban olarak sana Profesörlerine saygı göstermek zorunda olduğunu söylemeliyim."

"Evet, baba." En azından babası anlıyordu. Babası bu işler için annesinden çok daha kolaydı ve Harry gülüşünü zorla sakladığını fark etti.

"Buna rağmen seninle konuşmam gereken şey bu değil," diye devam etti babası. "Konuşmam gereken şey, Harry, bana Profesör Snape'in casus olduğunu _kimseye, Ron_ ve Hermione'ye bile söylememen gerektiği. Bu onun hayatına mal olur."

Harry kaşlarını çattı. "Ama o bir Ölüm Yiyen."

"Evet öyle. Ama o bizim tarafımıza ve uzun zamandır öyleydi."

Şimdi bütün garip şeyler mantıklı bir hale geliyordu hatta Snape'in Noel'den önceki gece yarısı yolculuğu bile... "Bunun anlamı Quirrell'da mı öyle?"

"Biliyorsun ki sana bunu söyleyemem," dedi babası bir dakikalık tereddütten sonra. Gülümsemesi şimdi kaybolmuştu.

"Bu bir Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı işi, değil mi?" diye iç çekti Harry.

"Bunun hakkında bir şey bilmiyor olman gerekir, Harry."

"Kulaklarım var, baba, hem de gözlerim," diye cevapladı. "Ben on bir yaşındayım biliyorsun ki."

James kıkırdadı ve saçlarını eğlenceyle kırıştırarak Harry'nin kaşlarını çatmasına neden oldu. "Evet, öylesin. Sırrı koruyacağına söz veriyor musun?"

"Söz veriyorum, baba."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	23. Bölüm 22: Her Nerede ve Her Ne Pahasına

**Yirmi İkinci Bölüm:****Her Nerede ve Her Ne Pahasına Olursa... **

Tüm profesörlerin hissettiği belli olan hafif gerginliğe rağmen dersler devam etti. Hastane Kanadında yatan esrarengiz büyücünün Azkaban'dan yeni kaçmış ve Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in en sevilen listesinde ilk sırayı almış olan Sirius Black olduğu söylentileri tüm şatoda dolaşıyordu. Bazıları elbette ki bu hikayenin tamamen yanlış olduğunu düşünüyordu ama doğrusunu bilen birileri (Harry de dâhil) vardı. Bu bilgiyi elbette Ron ve Hermione'yle paylaşmıştı, Fred'le George'la paylaşmasına gerek kalmadan onlar tahmin etmişti ve ikizlerin bildiğini Lee Jordan da bilirdi. Böylece Kaçaklar herkesten bir adım öndeydiler ve Malfoy'la arkadaşları kimsenin Azkaban'dan kaçamayacağı vaazını her verdiğinde kahkahalarla gülüyorlardı.

Harry, ilk haftada vaftiz babasını üç kez ziyaret etti, önce Remus'la ama sonrakilerde tek başına. Sirius'u ziyaret etmek garipti: bazı zamanlar Harry'nin onu ilk gördüğü zamanki gibi espriler yapıp gülüyordu ama bazen de sessiz ve uzak bir şekilde kabus dolu gözlerle kendi beynindeki cehenneme kısılı kalmış yatıyordu. Harry hiç sormadı, Sirius da hiç anlatmadı ama babasının en iyi arkadaşının en kötü kabuslarla dolu mekanlarda olduğunu anlamıştı. Buna rağmen Hogwarts'ta hayat devam ediyordu. Çok yavaş geçen okul dönemi geri dönmüştü ve her şey, ışık ve karanlık arasındaki savaşın ortasında ne kadar olabilirse o kadar sıradandı.

Ama okul müdürü yanında bir adamla Büyük Salona girdiğinde içerde bir dalgalanma oldu. Neredeyse siyah görünecek kadar koyu mavi bir cüppe giyen adam sağ bacağı üzerinde topallıyordu. Yüzü hala sıskaydı ama artık daha fazla renk taşıyordu omuz hizasındaki siyah saçları artık dolgundu. Remus'la bir şeyler hakkında tartışmasına bakılırsa mizah yeteneği de gelişmişti.

"Bu o mu?" diye sordu Fred sağından.

Harry sırıttı. "Evet."

O sırada vaftiz babası Harry ile göz göze gelerek gülümsedi; Harry de karşılık olarak el salladı. Buna rağmen Sirius'un gülüşü Profesör Snape'le zehir dolu bir bakış paylaştığında hemen kayboldu ve Harry ikisini de merakla izledi. Aynı tarafta olmalarına rağmen açıkçası arkadaş değillerdi ve eğer bakışlar öldürebilseydi ikisi de aralarındakilerle birlikte ilk saniyede düşerdi.

Snape hoş görürcesine dudak büktü.

Sirius öfkeyle homurdandı.

Remus arada kaldı.

* * *

"Otur." Sert bir hareketle çekilen sandalye Remus'un öfkesini ortaya koyuyordu; okul müdürü _—_ ki çocukluğunda da şimdi de hep barışı sağlayan kişi olmuştu _—_ eski arkadaşıyla yardımcısının arasına oturdu.

"Ben sakat değilim, Remus," diye homurdandı Sirius. Ama oturdu. Bu ses _tonuyla _tartışılmazdı.

"Hayır, ama yeterince yakınsın," diye cevapladı arkadaşı sessizce. "O bacağı kaybetmediğin için biliyorsun ki şanslısın."

Sirius iç çekti. Karmakarışık kırık ve eskiden kalma iltihabı gören Poppy bacağı almak üzereydi ama şu anda topallamak bile Sirius'u deli ediyordu. "Biliyorum."

"Acınacak şey," diye mırıldadı Snape, Remus'un solundan. Kendi adına Sirius hiç şaşırmamıştı ama okul müdürü öbür adamla yüzleşmek için sandalyesinin üzerinde döndü.

"Kahvaltımı bir savaşın orta yerinde yapmayacağım," diye tısladı. "_Medeni_ ol."

Garip bir şekilde Snape gevşedi. Ama kaşlarını çattı. "Eğer öfkeli arkadaşın beni _kışkırtmazsa_ olurum."

_Kışkırtmak?_ Sirius neredeyse kahkahalarla gülecekti ama tam zamanında kendini tuttu. Son on yıldır Snape'le bir avuç dolusu kelime konuşmuştu; alçak herifi kışkırtmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu... ya da en azından kahvaltıdayken. Bunun yanında Voldemort'un elinde on sene geçirdikten sonra çocukça hakaretler ve şakalar hem ona hem de Snape'e çok çok az dokunurdu. Yalnızca kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Zevkle."

Remus'un anlamlı bakışları Sirius'a bu cevabın ne demek olduğunu anladığını söylüyordu: _Her şeyinden nefret ediyorum ama şimdilik daha önemli problemlerim var_. Başka bir şey demeden Snape, Mundungus Fletcher'la konuşmaya başladı ve Sirius'un _var olduğu _fikrine direniyor gibi görünüyordu _—_ bu da Sirius'un umurunda değildi. Denkleme bir Severus Snape sokmadan tekrar nasıl yaşanacağını öğrenmeye çalışıyordu.

Kahvaltı, herkesin bildiği gibi göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar tabaklarda belirdi _—_ ya da diğer bir değişle, yani ev cini tarzıyla: mükemmel. Elbette ki herhangi bir normal yemek Sirius'a mükemmel gelirdi; tüm koca hafta boyunca Hastane Kanadında kalmak Sirius'a gerçek yemeğin neye benzediği hakkında bir fikir vermişti. Voldemort'un tutsağıyken yediği şey bir adı hak etmiyordu ve Hogwarts'ın zengin menüsü fazla hassaslaşmış midesi için fazla gelebilirdi. Bunun için Sirius yemeği dikkatle yerken salondaki mırıltıları dinleyerek küçük şeylerin ne kadar çok değiştiğini fark etti.

Azkaban'da beş cehennem gibi yıl yaşarken (Voldemort'un Azkaban'a getirdiği ilk tutuklu olma onurunu(!) elde etmişti) dışarıda bir dünyanın olduğunu düşünmemişti. Sona kadar bu nerdeyse imkansızdı... ta ki Peter'ı duyup içinde hiç olamayacağına inandığı derecede büyük bir acı yükseldiği zamana kadar. Ama arkadaşını affetmişti, başka hiçbir sebeple olmasa da diğer Çapulcuların ona ihtiyacı olduğu için. Peter biraz gecikmiş olsa da doğru seçimi yapmıştı — ve Sirius onun tam ve yenilenmiş arkadaşlığını reddedemezdi. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse kendisi de inkar edemezdi ki onu bu kadar zaman ilk önce Voldemort'un arazisinde, sonra da Azkaban'da canlı tutan şey arkadaşlarının düşüncesiydi. _Cehennem._

Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti yükseldi ve Sirius onu kontrol etmek için savaştı. Onunla uğraşmak istemiyordu. Şimdi güneş ışıldarken ve çocuklar büyük salonda kahkaha atarken değil. Kahkaha — umut — masumiyet. Üçü ondan uzun zaman önce çalınmıştı ve bunları bir daha hiç geri alabilecek mi merak ediyordu.

Bazı zamanlar vardı elbette. O ilk günde James, Remus ve Peter'la gülerek kendini bile şaşırtmıştı. Doğru, üçü ondan çok daha neşeliydi ama _gülümsemişti_, hem de kendini zorlamadan. Arkadaşlığın iyileştirme gücü büyüktü — buna rağmen Sirius, büyük adımlar attığını bilmesine rağmen yeterli olmadığını biliyordu. İyileşmekten çok uzaktı ve uzun bir süre boyunca da yanına yaklaşamayacaktı. Kabuslarını biliyordu. On yıldır yanında sadece onların arkadaşlığıyla yaşıyordu.

_Acı._

Bir saniye içinde tekrar oradaydı.

_"Söyle bana," diye emretti soğuk ses ve o, her seferinde olduğu gibi bunu reddetti. Güçlü olmak zorundaydı, arkadaşları için, James için... _

_"Söyle bana." _

_Acı. _

_"Arkadaşlarıma ihanet etmeyeceğim." Tekrar, acı. Bu yeni bir şey değildi ama yine de ruhu şiddetli saldırı yüzünden yıkılmamaya çalıştı. Buna karşı koyabilirdi. Bunu yapmalıydı. _

_Çok çok soğuk bir el yüzüne dokundu. _

_"İhanet mi? Seni ölüme terk eden arkadaşlar için ihanet nedir ki?" _

"Sirius?"

Anılarından kurtulmaya başladı. Kafasını salladı. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse bu anının ne zamana ait olduğunu bilmiyordu; bunlardan milyonlarcasını yaşamıştı. Voldemort, Potter'ları umutsuzca istemişti. Hala istiyor.

"İyi misin?" Remus'un eli omzundaydı ve Sirius, titrememek için kendini zor tuttu. Hala insan dokunuşunun acıyla eş değer olduğunu hatırlıyordu.

"İyiyim," dedi sessizce tekrar anıları kovarken. "Sadece düşünüyordum."

"Evet..."

Söylenmemiş bir soru, söylenmemiş bir teklif. _Eğer ihtiyacın olursa buradayız_, dedi Remus'un endişeli bakışı ve Sirius'un arkadaşının hatırı için zorla gülümsedi. Biliyordu. Hatta anlıyordu. Sadece daha hazır değildi. Çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Remus, bir kez daha nazikçe omzunu sıktı ve sonra bıraktı. Remus kabusları anlıyordu. O da kendisininkilerle her ay yüzleşiyordu.

Ama sessizlik rahatsızlık verecek derecede aralarında hüküm sürdü. Açıkça Remus ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu, onun yanında nasıl hareket edeceğini bilmiyordu — tıpkı Sirius'un insan olmayı hatırlamaya çalışması gibi. Onlar kardeştiler, evet — ama kardeşi çok uzun zaman için gitmişti. Sonunda sessizliği kaldıramayınca Sirius sessizce konuştu.

"Bu garip," dedi düşüncelice. "Birçok şey değişmiş ama birçok şey de aynı kalmış."

"Çoğu şey değişir... ama her şey değil," diye cevapladı Remus sakince. Bu eskiden tekrarladıkları bir şeydi ve böylece hayat geriye gitti.

"Umarım," diye mırıldandı Sirius.

Yemeğini yorgun gibi yedi. Gerçekten yemek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu ama aç değildi; buna rağmen Pomfrey ne kadar az yediğini görürse ona en yukarıdaki cennete kadar uzanacak bir vaaz verirdi. Şanslıydı ki, Pomfrey şimdi Büyük Salonda değildi ve Sirius da olabildiğince özgürdü. Kilo almak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu (ve çok şükür ki birazını almıştı) ama şimdi gülümseyen ve kahkaha atan çocuklara bakarken aklına eskinin iyi anıları geliyordu — uzun zaman tutunduğu anılar — ve iştahı yoktu. Bir taraftan bu karanlık dünyada Hogwarts'ın devam ettiğini görmek güzeldi... ama diğer taraftan Slytherin masasına baktığında kendi yaşıtlarından kaç kişinin karanlık tarafı seçtiğini ve bu çocuklardan kaçının ailesinin ayak izlerini takip edeceğini düşünüyordu.

Az olmasını dilerdi ama buna inanacak kadar aptal değildi. Ama eskisi gibi Hogwarts orta yerdeydi, tarafsız bölgeydi — sağlam bir şekilde ışığın tarafındaydı ama birçok seçim burada yapılırdı. Burada hayatlarının kararı verilirdi. Mezuniyetinden hemen önce, birçok yol seçilmişken Dumbledore şöyle demişti: _"Bugün bizden ayrılıyorsunuz, yedi yıl önce terk ettiğinizden çok daha farklı bir dünyaya gireceksiniz. Artık adamlar oldunuz ve kadınlar ve artık karar size düşüyor. Ve belki o gün gelir, er ya da geç, kolay olanla doğru olan arasında seçim yapacağınız gün." _

O seçmişti. Birçoğu seçmişti.

"Sirius?" diye sordu yine Remus.

Kafasını yavaşça çevirdi. "Evet?"

"Gitmem gerekiyor," diye cevap verdi okul müdürü. "Yarım saat içinde Severus'la benim Crouch'la randevumuz var."

"Crouch?" diye sordu aklı karışık bir şekilde.

"Sihir Bakanı yardımcısı."

Çok şey değişmişti... " Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı kim o zaman?"

"Arabella Figg."

Çünkü Moody ölmüştü. Bu kadarını biliyordu. Voldemort, dört sene önce bizzat kendi söylemişti. Bu acı dışındaki Azkaban'daki çok iyi hatırladığı anılarından biriydi. Karanlık Lord her zaman güçlüyü yok edince çok mutlu olurdu. Ve Alastor, Sirius'un yıllar önce hocasıydı. Anılar... Tek verebildiği cevap "ah," oldu.

"İyi olacak mısın?" diye sordu Remus endişeyle.

Öfke birden canlandı. Sirius ona vurma dürtüsüyle savaşmak zorunda kaldı — _sakat değilim, lanet olsun! _Ama çenesini kapalı tuttu. Remus sadece umursadığı için sormuştu, Sirius biliyordu ve bununla tartışmak kibarca olmazdı. Umursamak, dostça bir histi... "Evet, ben iyiyim."

"Emin misin?"

"_Eminim, _Aylak," diye cevapladı Sirius uyarı bakışı atarak. Remus bunu daha ileri götürmemesi gerektiğini anladı. Ama biraz da gevşetmek zorundaydı. "Kahvaltıdan sonra yatacağım, söz veriyorum."

Tek kaşı kalktı; sadece Remus şüpheli bakışı bu kadar nazik ve zarif atabilirdi.

"Gerçekten. Bunu yapacağıma dair Pomfrey'e söz verdim ve eğer yapmazsam ben Pazar'a kadar altı değişik şekilde lanetler," diye açıkladı.

Remus gülümsedi. "Ah, anladım."

"Eminim anlamışsındır," diye şikayet etti arkadaşı kalkarken.

"Gidelim mi, Severus?" diye sordu nazikçe okul müdürü.

"Tabi ki," diye yanıtladı Severus sevimsizce. Remus Sirius'a başıyla selam verdi fakat Snape, onun orada oluşunu tamamen yok saydı ki böylece her şeyin değişmediği kanıtlanmış oldu. Garip bir gülüş Sirius'un yüzünde belirmeye başladı ama o kafasını mizah anlayışı hakkında düşünerek salladı. Hiçbir şey değilse de Voldemort'un elinde geçen on sene onu lanet bir çıkarcıya dönüştürmüştü.

Yavaşça masa, Profesörler derslerine hazırlanmak için bir bir ayrılırken boşalmaya başladı; sonunda sadece Sirius, Sprout ve Quirrell kalmıştı. Sprout, limonluğu çoktan boşaltmıştı (zaten bitki yetiştiren birinden başka ne beklenirdi ki?) ve kadın çok yalnız hissetmiş olacak ki o da birkaç dakika içinde kalkıp gitti. Fletcher da ayrılmıştı. Tabi ki Sirius tam olarak bir konuşmacı değildi — etrafına bakınıp, hayatın kurallarına alışmakla alasıyla meşguldü — Quirrell da eski konuşmalarındaki kekelemelerine bakılırsa bu konuda daha iyi değildi. Hufflepuff'ların aptal başı ayrıldığında Sirius tam bir huzur içinde kalmıştı, masanın ortasına yakın yalnız oturuyordu ve Quirrell masanın sol ucundaydı. Kendine göre harika bir durumdu.

Pek de gönüllü olmayarak yumurtasını aldı ve daha fazla tuza ihtiyacı olduğunu düşündü. Bu yüzden tuzluğa uzandığında çok garip bir şekilde fazla hafif olduğunu fark etti ( daha birkaç dakika önce kullanmıştı) hatta tamamen boştu. Sirius kaşlarını çattı. Neden ben? İç çekerek Quirrell'a döndü ve masanın ucunda diğer tuzluğu gördü.

"Tuzu uzatır mısın, lütfen?" diye sordu.

"Tab... bii ki," diye cevapladı profesör ve Sirius, öğrencilerin bu kekeleme arasından nasıl bir şey öğrendiğini merak etti. Anlamak imkansız olmalıydı... Tuzluk, Quirrell'ın asasının bir hareketiyle masada ona doğru kaymaya başladı.

İçgüdüleri mezardayken güçlenmişti. Tuzluğa dokunmak yerine yoluna portakal suyu dolu bardağını koyarak onu durdurdu ve Sirius tamamen tesadüfmüş havası vererek ama kasıtlı bir şekilde Karanlık Sanatlar profesörüne baktı.

"Teşekkür ederim," dedi nazikçe, tüm içgüdüleri ona dikkatli olması için bas bas bağırırken. Çok keskin bir his ensesinin arkasında karıncalanmaya neden oldu. Dikkatlice, Sirius portakal suyunu yudumladı ve bardağı tam kaldırdığı yere geri koydu.

Bir ürperti omurgasından yükseldi ve onu hissetti._ Hissetti _— Kara Büyü. Onu ne kadar çok maruz kaldıysa o kadar alışmaya başlıyordu —

Tekrar, içgüdüleri, üstün beyninin yapabileceğinden çok daha hızlı bir şekilde gözünün ucuyla hareketi yakalar yakalamaz harekete geçti. Sirius, sandalyesinin soluna doğru atladı ve masayı geçici bir kalkan olarak kullanabilmeyi umdu. İyileşen kemikleri protestoyla sızladı. Kırmızı ışık kafasının yanından geçerek sandalyeyi paramparça etti ve parçalarını etrafa dağıttı — bazıları ona çarptı ama umursamadı — öğrenciler çığlık atıyor ve bağırıyordu — Quirrell ayağa kalkmıştı —

Sirius, Remus'un sandalyesini alıp tüm gücüyle fırlattı. Bu zayıf haliyle o, Quirrell'a asla ulaşmazdı ama yeterince dikkat dağıtıcıydı. Ölüm Yiyen — Ölüm Yiyen olmalıydı! — Sirius'a tekrar dikkatini vermeden önce tuz buz olan eşyaların etrafa dağılmasını izlerken duraksadı. _Ah, kahretsin_. Bu on seneden beri yaptığı ilk düelloydu ve bir asası bile yoktu_. Kesinlikle bittim_. Zaman çok yavaş geçiyordu ve artık acı hissetmiyordu. İçgüdüleri ve eski çalışmaları tekrar ortaya çıkıyordu.

_"Sersemlet!"_

Yuvarlandı ve Quirrell'ın belli bir şekilde onu öldürmeye çalışmadığı için şansına şükretti ve masa da onu koruyacak gibiydi. Bunu kastetmeden Sirius tamamen masanın altına girdi ve böylece onu Quirrell'dan korudu — ama sadece bir dakika için. Beyaz masa örtüsünün ötesinden ayakların ona doğru yaklaştığını ve fazla zamanının kalmadığını gördü. _Diğer herkes hangi cehennemde?_ Kalan öğrenciler büyük ihtimalle sadece bakıyordu ama onlar sadece çocuktu ve profesörleri çok az tanıdıkları bir yabancıya karşı savaşıyordu — herhangi biri katılsa zaten Quirrell'ın tarafında olurdu! Sirius dişlerini gıcırdatarak bu sefer bunu yetişkinlere bırakmaları için içtenlikle dua etti.

Konuyla alakası olmayan bir düşünce aklına geldi: _Snape'i öldüreceğim! Beni çok güzel bir şekilde uyardı._

Animagus formununkine garip bir şekilde çok benzeyen bir homurtu koyarak Sirius, sağ elini masada bir şeyler aramak için uzattı. Bu noktada her şeyi, tabakları, çatalları ve hatta tuzlukları (ama tüm bunları başlatan ve bir amacı olduğunu düşündüğü tuzluk hariç) — sonunda çılgınca araştıran parmakları sert ve silindir şeklinde bir şeye değdi.

Tahtadan, oldukça sert ve yaklaşık on bir inçlik.

Parmakları onu kavradı ve tüm zihni boşaldı. Çılgınca Sirius, masanın altından yuvarlanarak çıkarken (çünkü artık sadece hareketlerini engelliyordu) sol eliyle de bir tabak kaptı. Tabak, Sirius'un eski kahvaltısıyla birlikte Quirrell'a doğru uçmaya başladı ve büyük bir şans eseri pişmiş yumurtayla, pastırmayla, tostla ve diğerleriyle birlikte tam yüzünün ortasına yapıştı. Profesör, hırıldayarak geriye sıçradı ve bir dakika boyunca göremez olurken dikkati dağıldı.

Sirius'un beyni, sol eli önünde, sağ eli de sağ tarafına yakın bir şekilde hafif çömelmiş durumda hazır pozisyonundayken deliler gibi çalışıyordu. Bu pozisyon, çok yıllar önce yaptığı alışılmış düello pozisyonlarından farklıydı — _Büyü, büyü, lanet bir büyüye ihtiyacım var! _Beyni sinir bozucu şekilde boştu ve Quirrell, yüzündeki kalan kahvaltıyı asasının bir hareketiyle temizlerken Sirius büyülenmiş gibi bakıyordu sadece. Asa öne doğrultulup tam ona nişan aldırıldığı sırada Sirius'un aklı deliler gibi çalışıp tam on yıldır kullanmadığı büyüleri hatırlamaya çalıştı.

_"Engelle!" _Daha yaratıcı olabilirdi ama şimdi bunun için zaman yoktu. Quirrell hareketinin ortasında durdu ama büyüyle savaştı ve büyü doğruyu söylemek gerekirse deneyimli ve kararlı bir büyücüyü etkileyecek kadar güçlü değildi.

Onu canlı istediği için Profesörün seçenekleri kısıtlıydı. Ya bu ya da o da orijinal bir şey düşünemiyordu. _"Sersem -"_

_"Everbero!" _Kibar olmanın zamanı değildi. Sirius'un asası kalktığında, Quirrell geri doğru uçup, duvarda çukur bırakacak kadar hızla çarptı. Büyücünün baygın olduğunu sanıyordu ama tahmin etmek zordu. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Quirrell'ın asası sol elinden uçtu ve profesör kıpırdamadı. Sirius, her şey bittikten sonra büyük bir şiddetle sağ bacağına geri dönen acıyı hissederek çömeldiği yerden doğruldu. Etrafına tekrar baktı ve zaman tekrar hızla akmaya başlamış gibiydi. _Küt. _

Sağ tarafında öğretmenler odasının kapısı çarparak açılınca arkasındaki Remus ve onu çok yakından takip eden Snape ortaya çıktı ve _— ah bu günümü aydınlatacak — _Bakan yardımcısı Barty Crouch. Hem Remus hem de Crouch asalarını hazır bir şekilde tutuyordu ama Snape tutmuyordu... O zaman anladı ve Sirius hala sağ elinde tuttuğu asasına baktı. _Ne kadar ilginç... _Hiçbir zaman Snape'in asasının ona bu kadar uyacağını düşünmemişti — buna rağmen yine de onunla karışık büyüler yapmak istemezdi, hem de bu kadar büyüden uzak kalmışken bile istemezdi. Ama dört tanecik basit büyü...

Snape'in kara gözleri Sirius'a odaklandı ve bunun bir kaza olmadığını belli etti. _Güzel, bu en azından onun gerçekten bizim tarafımızda olduğunu kanıtlar, _diye düşündü hoşnutsuzca. Eski düşmanının gözlerine tarafsızca baktı.

"Sanırım bunu unuttunuz, Profesör," dedi soğukça, sağ bacağına ağırlığını vermeden. _Hayat acıdır, _dedi kendine iğneleyici şekilde. _Artık kabul et._

"Gerçekten." Snape'in ses tonu dondurucuydu.

Sirius kendine hafifçe gülümsemesi için izin verdi. "Bunu unutmanın amacının bu olmadığından emin olmama rağmen sana ödünç aldığım için teşekkür ederim."

"Bu _tam olarak _benim isteğim şey değildi," diye alay etti Snape ama Sirius kahkahalarla gülebilirdi. Ah, ondan nefret ediyordu ve büyük ihtimalle hep edecekti — ama elbette onda da potansiyel vardı. Hiçbir zaman Snape'in _aptal olduğunu _düşünmemişti. Sadece yağlı, dayanılmaz herifin tekiydi.

Bazı şeyler garipçe hiç değişmiyordu.

Sağ tarafından Remus sordu: "İyi misin, Sirius?"

Sirius bir kez daha Quirrell'a bakıp kafasıyla onayladı. "Evet." Gözleri kısıldı ve adamın baygınlığında eski bir sabit görüntü hissetti. "Bir asaya ihtiyacım var."

"Bana bunu anlat," Remus o kadar sessiz söylemişti ki sadece onlar duydu ve Sirius bakışlarını baygın Quirrell'dan çekerek Remus'la hafif bir gülümsemeyi paylaştı. Ama sonra okul müdürü Snape'e baktı ve Sirius aralarındaki sessiz iletişimle bir araya toplanmış öğrencileri ve diğerlerini kastettiklerini anladı. Müdür yardımcısı başıyla onayladı.

"Onlarla ben ilgilenirim."

Remus'un cevabını beklemeden Snape ileri atıldı ve öğrencilerle konuşarak sınıflarını gitmelerini söyledi. Sirius, gözünün ucuyla Harry'nin ileriye doğru gelip muhtemelen onunla konuşmaya çalıştığını fark etti ama Snape onun yolunu kesip geriye yolladı. Sirius, hem Harry'deki hem de profesördeki karşılıklı güçlü hoşnutsuzluğu hissederek kaşlarını çattı ama karışmadı. Harry, sonuçta James'in oğluydu ve Severus Snape'ten nefret etmek için yetkisi vardı. En azından bu beklenilen bir şeydi — Remus konuşmaya başlamıştı ve bu yüzden dikkatini tekrar topladı.

"Ne oldu?"

"Tuzluk," dedi Sirius dalgınca.

"Ne?" arkadaşı ona çok garip bir şekilde bakıyordu.

Sirius tekrar masanın başına yürüdü ve yürürken topallamaktan nefret etti. Bacağı, ona hala iyileşmediğini hatırlatmakta çok hevesliydi ve şimdi ona ağrıyan kaburgaları da katılmıştı "Ona tuzu uzatır mısın diye sordum," diye açıkladı el hareketiyle. "Sanırım o bir anahtar."

"Ah..." Remus asasının bir hareketiyle tuzluğu havada uçurdu ve hiç biri ona dokunacak kadar aptal değildi. Gözleri endişeyle genişledi. "Seni deli gibi istiyor, Sirius."

"Evet." Boğazı birden kurumuştu ve eski anıları yüzeye çıkıyordu. Dört yıl boyunca Seherbazdı ve gerçekten iyi bir Seherbazdı ama hiç Voldemort'un en iyi listesinde birinci sıraya yükselmemişti. Ama şimdi korkunç bir hisle kendisinin başlı başına liste _olduğunu _düşünüyordu.

Sirius'un beyninin mantıklı bir köşesi bu yüzden korkması gerektiğini söylüyordu ama artık korkmuyordu. Bunun ötesindeydi, çok ötesinde. Gece ve gündüz boyunca gördüğü kabuslara rağmen hatta Uykusuz Rüya İksirine rağmen (ki bunu kimseye söylememişti ve söylemeye niyeti yoktu) daha fazla Voldemort'tan korkamıyordu. Ya da bu en azından esir alan bir korku değildi ve dehşet hissetmiyordu. O canavardan bunun için çok fazla nefret ediyordu. Belki bu aptalcaydı ama bunca yıllık acı ve işkence ona ikisinden birini yapacaktı: ya hislerini ve ruhunu yok edecekti ya da korkuyu yok edecekti.

Sirius ikinci seçeneği seçmişti.

Sadece tam olarak eskiden olduğu adam gibi olamayacağı için pişmanlık duymuştu. Belki bir gün iyileşirdi bunu biliyordu. Ya da belki iyileşmezdi. İkisi de olasıydı ve bunun için teşekkür edeceği bir Voldemort vardı. Birçok şeyden dolayı nefret etmek için Voldemort vardı.

"Sirius? İyi misin?" diye tekrar etti Remus, omzuna dokunarak.

İstemeyerek geri çekildi. "Pardon. Düşünüyordum."

"Daha çok kara kara," diye geldi yavaş cevap. Ama arkadaşı kaşlarını endişeyle çatmıştı. Remus çok fazla şey kaçırmıyordu.

"Evet, öyle," kendini gülmeye zorladı ama başaramadı. Genellikle böyleydi. _Daha çok alev alev, _diye düşündü Sirius.

"Hadi, ofisime gidelim," dedi Remus sessizce. "Sanırım bazı cevaplanması gereken sorularımız... var."

"Ah?" tek kaşını kaldırdı; sonra da Crouch'un onu güvensiz bir şekilde süzdüğünü fark etti. Ama yaşlı adamdan gelen düşmanca bakış Sirius'un üzerinden kayıp gitti. Voldemort'u düşürmekten başka umursayacağı birçok küçük şey vardı ve bu kesinlikle Crouch'u kapsamıyordu. "Tamam."

Okul müdürü, bakan yardımcısı ve eski tutsak, birlikte Remus'un ofisine doğru ilerlerken çok az konuştular. Bu sırada Snape de Quirrell'ı ortadan kaldırmakla meşguldü — ki bu iş için ona çok güvendiğini Crouch'a hafif öfkeyle belirtmişti. Sirius hafifçe kaşlarını çatarken iğrenç Slytherin başıyla ortak hiçbir tarafı olmamasını istemesine rağmen Crouch'un ikisine de güvenmeye eğilimli olmadığını fark etti. Buna rağmen bu yeni bir şey değildi; Crouch çok takıntılı ve her şeyden şüphe eden biriydi. Sirius bunu Seherbaz olduğundan beri biliyordu.

En azından Crouch, kapı kapanıp herkes oturana kadar bekleme nezaketini gösterdi. "Bu günlerde savaşların," dedi iğneleyici şekilde, "Hogwarts'ta kahvaltı zamanında yapıldığını görmekten çok memnun oldum."

Remus'un tüyleri diken diken oldu ama Crouch devam etti:

"Özellikle de Ölüm Yiyenleri personel olarak işe alma rekoruna tam gaz devam ettiğin için çok memnun oldum." Gri gözleri Sirius'un üzerinde parladı. "Ve sana şunu da söyleyebilirim ki onları çok iyi _barındırıyorsun_."

"Ne?" Remus, Sirius'un konuşmasından yarım saniye önce konuşmuştu ve böylece Sirius derin bir nefes alıp sakinleşmeye çalışarak arkasına yaslandı. Bu Remus'un savaşıydı... ama piç herif fazla ileri gitmezse iyi ederdi.

"Aman, haydi, _müdür_," diye yapıştırdı Crouch. "Gerçekten bir adamın Voldemort'un kölesi olmadan onun elinde on sene kalabileceğine inanmıyorsundur? Tabi," diye devam etti karanlıkça, "eğer iddia ettiği kişi _oysa_."

Sirius tepesinin attığını hissetti ama kızgınlıkla vereceği cevabını yuttu. O on yıl ona bunu öğretmişti, hiç öğrenemeyeceğini sandığı kontrolü öğretmişti. Bunu yerine öfkesini içine atıp orada gelişmesine izin verdi. "Ben," dedi çok sessizce, "Sirius Black'im. Ve ben, senin kafanda düşündüğün gibi, Voldemort'un bir _kölesi _değilim. Ya da Ölüm Yiyen değilim."

"Ayrıca ben düşünüyorum ki," diye devam etti Remus dosdoğru, "amirinin, bir büyüyü tespit etme yeteneğine daha çok güvenmen gerekirdi. Dumbledore elbette ki bu konuda bana katılmıştı."

Crouch'un gözleri şimdi Sirius'unkilerde yanıyordu. "Burada herhangi bir lanetin olduğunu ima etmiyorum."

"O zaman bu sadece bir güven işi değil mi?" diyerek kızgın bakışlarına karşılık verdi Sirius.

"Sanıyorum ki Quirrell'a güvendiğin gibi ona da güveneceksin değil mi?" diye yapıştırdı Crouch Remus'a.

"Hayır," diye cevapladı müdür hemen. "Quirrell'ın Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu biliyordum."

"Ne? Ve bu _küçük _olayı Bakanlıkla paylaşmaya değmeyeceğini mi düşündün?"

"Bunu seninle paylaşmaya gerek görmedim. Arada fark var." Sirius, Remus'un bu merhametsiz çizgisini tektir etmesi gerektiğini hissetti. Zavallı Crouch... Ve arkadaşı devam etti, "Bunun yanında iki taraftan da yanılıyorsun. Bence Voldemort kendinden olan birini ele geçirmeye çalışmazdı eğer dediğin gibi Sirius, bir Ölüm Yiyen olsaydı."

"Kamuflaj," dedi Crouch öfkeyle.

"Alakası yok."

"Öyle tahmin ediyorum ki beynini okuyabiliyorsun o zaman, değil mi Lupin? Belki de sonra seni incelemek isteriz."

"İstediğin gibi tehdit et Crouch. Bu seni ileriye götürmeyecek," diye cevapladı Remus hemen. Ama gözleri kısılıyordu ve Sirius eski deneyimlerinden biliyordu ki bu çok önemli bir işaretti — ama Crouch bunu tamamen kaçırdı.

"Ben hiçbir şeyi tehdit etmiyorum," dedi bakan yardımcısı tüyleri diken diken olmuş şekilde. "Sadece bu okulun idaresindeki endişelerimi söylüyorum."

"O zaman senin için çalışmadığım için şükretmeliyim, değil mi?"

"Hogwarts'ın dikkatsizliği _Bakanlık _için önemli bir konu."

"Bakan açısından, evet," diye yanıtladı Remus. "Senin açından değil. Ayrıca beni yerimden edecek yetki bir tek okul yönetim kurulunda var _tabi _onlar da bir neden bulursa ki bulamadılar."

"Diğer yolların olmadığını düşünme, Lupin," diye bağırdı Crouch.

Snape odaya girdiğinde Remus'un burnundan ateş fışkırmak üzereydi. "Düşündüğüm tek şey, buraya gelmedeki amacını anlamış olmam, Mr. Crouch. Seni temin ederim ki Dumbledore'a karşı yapacağın her komplo başarısız olacaktır — ve Hogwarts'da bunun için hiçbir destek bulamayacaksın. Aptal olma ve kendi hırsların için tüm Büyücü Dünyasını mahkum etme."

"Nasıl cüret edersin —" Crouch ayağa kalkmıştı.

"Neye nasıl cüret ederim?" diye sordu Remus öfkeyle. O da birden ayağa kalktı ve gözleri Crouch'unkilerde tehlikelice parlıyordu.

Kapının eşiğinde Snape donmuş gibi duruyordu, müdürünün çok nadir gösterdiği ve çok tehlikeli olan öfkesi yüzünden kıpırdayamıyordu. Bir dakikalık gergin sessizlik boyunca ikisi bakıştılar ve sonunda Crouch konuşmak için ağzını açtı.

"Bu konuşmanın bittiğini düşünüyorum, sayın_ bakan_," diye kesti Remus onu. "Artık Hogwarts'da hoş karşılanmıyorsunuz."

"Benim üzerimde otoriten yok," diye yapıştırdı Crouch.

Remus'un sesi alçaldı. "Defol."

Bakan yardımcısı Remus'a bir dakika daha baktı ve artık affetmeyen bakışları kaldıramayarak cübbesi arkasında sallanırken kızgın adımlarla çıktı. Snape, yolundan her zamanki alay ifadesini takınarak çekildi — ama bu sefer için Sirius ona tamamen katılıyordu. Crouch çıkarken arkasından kapıyı çarpmak istedi ama Snape tam zamanında yakalayarak sessizce kapattı, Remus da tuttuğu nefesini vererek kontrolünü geri kazanmaya çalıştı.

"Bana hatırlat," dedi Snape filozofça büyüyen sessizliği bölerek "ki seni hiç böyle kızdırmayayım."

"Bu çok sık olmuyor." Remus, yorgun yüzünü eliyle ovaladı.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Snape.

Remus iç çekti. "Sen de otursan iyi edersin, Severus. Uzun bir hikaye olacak."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	24. Bölüm 23: Doğru Olan, Kolay Olana Karşı

**Yirmi Üçüncü Bölüm:****Doğru Olan, Kolay Olana Karşı... **

"Asanı neden bıraktın?" diye sordu Sirius birden bire. O zamana kadar sessizce Remus ve Snape'in, Crouch'la yapılan kaçınılmaz güç savaşını tartışmalarını dinliyordu ama sesleri azalınca araya girdi.

"Çünkü Voldemort seni istiyor," diye cevapladı Snape basitçe.

"Bunun oldukça farkındayım, teşekkürler," diye cevapladı Sirius kuru kuru. İmgeler beyninde canlanmaya başladı.

_Bir oda. Eskiden Azkabandaki bir sorgulama odasıydı ama şimdi işkence odasına dönüştürülmüştü. Voldemort. "Crucio!" _

_Acı. _

_"Imperio!" _

_Savaş. _

_Öfke ve daha fazla acı. Konuşan sesler __—__ artık ne denildiğini çıkaramıyordu. Daha fazla öfke. Ses çok soğuk ve tizdi. _

_"Mandatus Pros __—__"_

Birdenbire Sirius, o dinlemezken Snape'in cevap verdiğini fark etti. Yutkundu ve başını salladı. "Pardon, tekrarlayabilir misin?" dedi kuru dudaklarının arasından. "Ben... başka bir yerdeydim."

Remus'un endişeli gözleri tekrar ona odaklandı. Sirius bunu yok saymak için çabaladı.

"Diyordum ki," diye cevapladı Snape öfke kırıntılarıyla, "Karanlık Lord'un isteklerinin, senin kadar farkında olan başka biri daha var mı, şüpheliyim. Buna rağmen seni asasız bırakmanın ihtiyatlı bir davranış olmayacağını düşündüm. Hatta gerizekalı Quirrell'la bile."

"Hala kendini riske atıyorsun,"diye cevapladı Sirius.

Snape omuz silkti. "Tamamen kazaydı."

"Buna inanmayacak." Lanet olsun neden Snape hakkında endişeleniyordu ki? Sirius kaşlarını çattı. Belki bunun nedeni sadece Snape'in ona yardım etmesiydi ya da kimsenin Voldemort'un öfkesini hak etmediğini düşünmesindendi._ Ya da en azından bizim tarafımızdan herhangi birinin. _Ürperdi.

"Daha kötüsüyle yüzleştim," diye cevapladı ajan yukardan bakan bir ifadeyle. "Bunun yanında Black, kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim, çok teşekkür ederim."

Sirius'un tüyleri diken diken oldu. Bu piçe bu kadar yardım fazlaydı. "Yapamayacağını hiç düşünmedim."

"Elbette." Snape gözlerini yuvarladı.

Gençliklerinde bu tartışmayı ileri götürürlerdi ama şimdi harcadıkları enerjiye değmezdi. Bunun yanında ikisinden biri konuşamadan önce Remus konuştu:

"Seni neden bu kadar çok istediğini biliyor musun Sirius?"

_"Kırılacaksın ve öleceksin," diye tısladı soğuk ses. "Sonunda hep böyle olur..."_

Kafasını sallayarak aklını temizlemeye çalıştı.

"Hayır," diye fısıldadı Sirius sessizce yere bakarak. "Gerçekten bilmiyorum."

Sonunda Snape'in doldurduğu, bir dakikalık bir sessizlik oldu. "Kaçışının, Azkaban'ın efsanevi güvenliğini yerle bir etmesi ve Karanlık Lord'un yanılmaz olmadığını kanıtlamasından ziyade, daha fazlası var..." Birleşmiş dişlerinin arasından tıslayarak nefesini bıraktı. "Daha fazla bir şeyler olmalı."

"Herhangi bir fikrin var mı, Sirius?" diye sordu Remus nazikçe. "Herhangi bir şey?"

"Gerçekten... gerçekten... hatırlamıyorum." Yorgun bir şekilde elini saçında gezdirip gözlerinin önünden çekti. Sirius açıklamaya çalıştı. "Demek istediğim, çok şey hatırlıyorum... ama yeterli değil. Bilmiyorum. Sadece hatırlayamıyorum."

"Belki gördüğün bir şeyle ilgilidir...?" diye sordu Remus.

Sirius omuz silkti ama Snape birden sordu. "Azkaban'dan önce neredeydin?"

"Casa Serpente."

Snape sessizce ıslık çaldı. "Slytherin Evi."

"Neresi?" diye sordu Remus hafif kafası karışık şekilde. Onun kadar Sirius da Casa Serpente'nin bir efsane sayıldığını biliyordu _—_ ama şanslıydı ki Snape açıkladı.

"Salazar Slytherin'in atadan kalma binaları," diye açıkladı. "1473 yılında işaretlenemez hale getirildi ve on altıncı yüzyılda son Slytherin mirasçıları olduğu için Gaunt'lara bırakıldı. Yasal nedenlerle Gaunt'lar nesiller boyunca Casa Serpente'den uzak tutuldu _—_ne olduğunu tam olarak bilmiyorum ama bazı ciddi suçlar vardı_—_ ama on yedisinin başlarında Voldemort'un orada oturmaya başladığını biliyorum. Bununla birlikte orada olan Ölüm Yiyenleri hatırlayamıyorum."

"Malfoy. Ve Nott," dedi Sirius sessizce. Birçok anı yüzeye çıkmaya çalışıyordu ama o, onları geri yolladı. Şimdi zamanı değildi.

"Bu olabilir mi?" diye merak etti Remus. "Casa Serpente'nin yeri?"

Sirius kafasını salladı. "Sizi oraya ondan daha iyi götüremem." Kafasıyla Snape'i işaret etti. Tekrar titredi ama bunu sakin kelimelerinin arkasına saklamaya çalıştı. "Oraya bilinçsiz olarak getirildim ve aynı şekilde Azkaban'a götürüldüm."

"Ah."

"Söylemediğin bir şeyler var," diye belirtti Snape, Sirius'un başının merakla kalkmasına sebep olarak.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye kaşlarını çattı.

"Karanlık Lord'un sadece bir kişi için bu kadar sinirli olduğunu hiç görmedim," diye yanıtladı casus sessizce. "Potter, hatta Dumbledore için bile değildi. Ya sen, ya da o, bunun çok önemli olmasını sağlayacak bir şey yaptınız. Ya da kişisel."

"Ne güzel," diye fısıldadı Sirius kuruca.

"Neden böyle olduğunu hatırlamıyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Remus.

"Hayır."

"Herhangi bir şey hatırlıyor musun?" diye baskı yaptı Snape. "Kelimeler, görüntüler, kazalar..."

_Kızgın bir ses son büyüyü söyledi. "Mandatus Prospico —" _

Sirius kafasını salladı.

"Hayır."

* * *

Bill, sağ kulağının yakınından gelen bir sese uyandı. Hemen uyandı ve başını ani bir hareketle salladı ve ağrıyı hissederken ses yine kaybolmadı. Bunu yanında ses uzun zamandır duyduğu diğerlerinden _—_anılardan_—_ farklı olarak, gerçeğe benziyordu. Gözlerini kırpıştıran Bill kaşlarını çatarken sessin kaynağını bulmaya çalıştı.

Çok uzun zamandır karanlıkta olduğundan gözleri alışmıştı. Tek hatırladığı ışık, işkence odasındaki ışıktı ve zorlanmadığı sürece hatırlamak istemiyordu _—__Odaklan, Weasley _dedi kendi kendine sertçe. Ama günler geçtikçe bu daha da zorlaşıyordu ve hareket ettiğinde her yeri ağrıyordu. Tahminen hiçbir kemiğinin kırılmadığını söyleyebilirdi (buna rağmen en az bir kaburgası incinmişti) ama acıyordu. Her şey acıyordu ayrıca dudakları da emirlerine uymaya pek de hevesli gibi görünmüyordu ama birazcık zorlamayla hücresinin sağ tarafına sürünerek gitti ve giderken ses biraz da olsa yükseldi. İhtiyatla duvarda gezinen parmakları sonunda bir delik buldu.

Gözleri ışığın olmamasına alışmış olmasına rağmen görmek imkansızdı. Buna rağmen hissetti _—_ ve Bill elleri taş yerine başka bir parmağa dokunduğunda aniden haykırarak geriye düştü. Et ve kan.

Başka biri.

Kalbi kulaklarında atıyordu ve Bill kendini normal nefes almak için zorladı. Bir dakikalık mutlak bir sessizlik oldu, tam hareketsizlik... hayal gördüğüne inanmamak zordu ama elleri tekrar deliği bulduğunda anladı. _Belki de sadece halüsinasyon görüyorum, _diye düşündü, ama_ genelde halüsinasyonların bu şekilde olmazdı. _Bill anılarla titredi. Ne kadar çok Azkaban'da zaman geçirirse (ki şu anda ne kadar uzun olduğunu bilmiyordu) Ruh Emicilere o kadar alışıyordu ve şu anda etrafında bir tane yoktu. Her şeyden önce Voldemort'un aklı başında tutsaklara ihtiyacı vardı ki bilgi alabilsin, bu yüzden Ruh Emicileri sadece işkence ederken kullanıyor ve diğer zamanlarda genellikle uzak tutuyordu.

Tabi bu yeterliydi. Yutkunarak, şu andaki duruma konsantre olmaya çalıştı. Gerçekten başka birini mi hissetmişti yoksa sadece hayal mi görüyordu? Belki de gerçekten _deliriyordu _ama bilmenin tek yolu vardı. Bill, parmağını delikten çekerek kafasını yaklaştırdı.

"Merhaba?" diye fısıldadı ihtiyatla.

"Merhaba...? diye tekrar etti diğer ses. Bu ses Bill'inkinden daha derin ve daha çatallıydı. Bir dakika boyunca nefes almak imkansız gibiydi.

"Kimsin sen?" diye sorabildi sonunda.

"_Sen _kimsin?"

Bill bunun bir tuzak olacağını düşünerek tereddüt etti. Ama ne yararı olurdu ki? Elbette ki böyle kandırılacak kadar önemli biri değildi ve Ölüm Yiyenlere söylediklerinden fazla şey de kimseye söyleyecek değildi... Titreyen bir nefesi bıraktı. Doğal hisleri ona soruyu cevaplamaması gerektiğini söylüyordu ama bir insanın arkadaşlığı _—_artık daha fazla yalnız olmayacağı_—_ çok çekiciydi. Güçlüler için bile Azkaban korkunçtu ve bir hafta geçirmek bile çok fazla geliyordu.

"Bill," diye cevapladı.

Bir sessizlik oldu ve halüsinasyon _gördüğünü_, karşı tarafta kimsenin olmadığını düşündü. Korkunç bir yalnızlık içini doldurunca Bill gözlerini kapatarak kederi ve yalnızlığı kovmaya çalıştı. Azkaban'da ikisi de onu öldürebilirdi _—_ ama sonunda bir cevap geldi ve çatallı ses fısıldadı.

"Frank."

* * *

"Sen de fark edersin ki bu inanılmaz bir tesadüf, James."

James üstünün karşısındaki rahat deri sandalyeye oturdu. "Evet," diye omuz silkti. "Muhtemelen."

"Kesinlikle muhtemelen!" diye yapıştırdı Arabella. "İlk önce Sirius Black'in ölümden döndüğünü gördük _—_ mucizevi bir şekilde ve hala tam olarak açıklayamadığı koşullarda Azkaban'dan kaçtı. İkinci olarak da Peter Pettigrew'un doğru yola ve vicdana döndüğünü ve artık bir Ölüm Yiyen olmak istemediğini duyduk. Sen bu zincirleme olayların garipten farklı bir şey olduğunu düşünüyor musun?"

"Hayır," dedi James sessizce. "Ama gerçek olduğunu biliyorum."

"Bak, onların arkadaşların olduğunu biliyorum ama bu olaya objektif bak." Arabella'nın sesi nazik ve yumuşak olmaya başladı ve böyle konuşmasından James nefret ediyordu. Bu ona annesini hatırlatıyordu.

"Objektif olarak mı?" diye tekrar etti. "Hadi objektif bakalım o zaman: Kaç kişi benim animagus olduğumu biliyor?"

Aradaki bağlantıyı anlamayan kadın kaşlarını çattı. "Bir avuç. Neden?"

"Tam olarak sekiz. Sen, ben, Dumbledore, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter ve Sirius," diye cevapladı James. "Sen benim bunu _ne zaman _başardığımı bile bilmiyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır." Arabella onu şüpheyle süzdü. "Sadede gel."

"Okuldaki beşinci yılımızda. Ben, Peter ve _Sirius _animagus olduk ve böylece Remus'a dönüştüğünde eşlik edebildik. Peter kaydoldu ama Sirius'u bilenler beni bilenlerden de _az _ve kimse dev siyah bir köpeği taklit edemez."

"Onun Sirius olduğunu kanıtladık. Sorun bu değil."

James içini çekerken ihanete uğramış gibi bakmamaya çalıştı. Kadının endişeleri, James onlardan ne kadar nefret ederse etsin haklıydı. "Sen Voldemort'un onu kırdığını düşünüyorsun."

"Başka ne düşünebilirim ki? Sen de ben de o yerin insanlara ne yaptığını çok iyi biliyoruz ve hiç kimse _asla_ Azkaban'dan kaçmamıştı _—_ iki yüzyıldır hiç kimse! Üstelik Voldemort'un elinde on sene geçirmiş ki bunun beşinde de Azkaban'daydı, hangi büyücü ya da cadı olsa kırılırdı. İki haftanın Dung'a ne yaptığına bak, James."

"Sirius kırılmadı," dedi inatla James.

"Nerden biliyorsun?" diye meydan okudu kadın. "Nasıl emin olabilirsin? Ben onun hala oradan aklı başında ve özgür biri olarak kaçtığına inanamıyorum. Neden şimdi? Ve neden o?"

"Buna cevap veremem ama onu tanıyorum, Bella," diye yanıtladı James sinirini kontrol etmeye çalışarak. "Kendimi bildiğim gibi Sirius'u biliyorum. Doğruyu söylediğini biliyorum."

Kadın kaşlarını çattı. "O senin arkadaşın. Ona neden inanmak istediğini anlıyorum, ama _—_"

"Ama ne?" diye sordu James. "Eğer gözlerine tek bir kez baksaydın, Azkaban'dan zarar görmeden kurtulmadığını anlardın. Daha önce hiç kimseyi bu kadar yaralanmış ve bu kadar kabus dolu görmemiştim. Gözlerindeki acıyı ve Hogwarts'a gitmedeki kararlılığı taklit edilemez _—_ bu konu hakkında konuşmadı bile ama cehennem gibi olduğunu tahmin edebiliyorum. Bunu yaparken neredeyse ölüyordu Bella ve eğer Voldemort onun _hareket _etmesini isteseydi bunu ona yapmazdı."

James devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı. "Buna ek olarak Voldemort bu güne kadar hiçbir şeyi istemediği kadar çok onu yakalamak istiyor _—_bunu da hem Peter'dan hem de Snape'den öğrendik_—_ böylece kanıt artık inkar edilemez. Dumbledore da buna inanıyor."

"Pekala, o zaman," diye iç çekti hocası. Mutlu değildi ama James, Arabella'nın Sihirsel Yasal Yaptırım'da neredeyse elli yıl güvenerek ve dikkatsiz olarak yaşamadığını biliyordu. Genellikle böyle durumlarda içgüdüleri doğru çıkardı _—_ ama James, bu sefer Arabella yanıldığı için memnundu. "Albus şimdi Pettigrew'la konuşuyor, değil mi?"

"Evet."

Kadın, mutsuzca oturdu. "O zaman sanırım bekleyeceğiz."

* * *

"Ne yapabilirim?" diye sordu Peter.

Dumbledore, beyaz tek kaşını kaldırdı ama Peter onun bakışlarına karşılık vermekte zorlandı. Zaten bir saat önce Bakan'ın özel ofisine girdiğinden beri bunu yapamıyordu. Bu zeki bakışlar cesaret kırıcıydı. "Ne demek istiyorsun, Peter?"

Dikkatle, nefesini verdi. "Dünyadaki en güçlü ya da en cesaretli büyücü olmadığımı biliyorum," dedi Peter sessizce. "Ama yardım etmek istiyorum. Çok fazla hata yaptım... Sadece doğru olanı yapmak istiyorum. Yardım etmek istiyorum." Tereddüt etti. "Eğer izin verirsen."

"Eğer sana izin verirsem mi?" diye tekrarladı yaşlı adam nazikçe.

Peter sadece omuz silkebildi.

"Neden izin vermeyeyim?" diye cevapladı Dumbledore. "Sanırım yaptığın iyi şeyleri unutmuşsun, Peter. Belki farkında değilsindir Peter, ama Voldemort'u aldatırken büyük cesaret gösterdin. Son on iki yıldır da akıl olarak ona ait olmana rağmen ruhun değildi. Arkadaşlarına sadakat gösterirken, Yoldaşlığa da sadık kalmış oldun ve ona diğer kaynaklardan da öğrenebileceği şeyler dışında hiçbir şey söylemedin.

"Tabi ki yardımını kabul edeceğim," diye devam etti bakan. "Ama önce aldığın risklerin farkında olup olmadığını sormam gerekiyor."

Peter yutkundu. "Biliyorum."

Ve Peter hayatında ilk kez gerçekten biliyordu. Saatlerce düşünmek onu bu noktaya getirmişti _—_ eğer diğer taraftan bakılacak olursa yıllar. Seçim onundu ve büyük ihtimalle sonunu getirecekti ama en azından doğru seçimdi. O kadar yıl boyunca yanlış yolu takip ettikten sonra olmak istediği yeri bulmuştu. Geriye baktığında kararlarının çok aptalca ve safça olduğunu görüyordu_ —_ ama şimdi bunları değiştiremezdi. Sadece başı yukarda yürüyerek geriye bir daha asla bakmayabilirdi.

"O zaman bana ne yapmak istediğini söyle," diye cevapladı Dumbledore.

"Benden ne yapmamı istersen onu." Biraz çabalamayla Peter onun gözlerine bakabildi. Yaşlı adamın gözlerindeki hafif merakı görünce açıkladı: "Toparlamam gereken çok şeyim _—_"

"Bundan konuşmayalım."

Peter kaşlarını çattı. "Neden olmasın? Bu doğru ve bunu biliyorum. Hatta arkadaşlarımın bile beni neden affettiğini anlayamıyorum..." diyerek yutkundu. "Ama onların güvenine layık olmaya çalışıyorum. Senin güvenine. Biliyorum bu zaman alacak ama ne gerekiyorsa yapmak istiyorum."

"Ve sen cesarete sahip olmadığını mı iddia ediyorsun, Peter?" diye güldü Dumbledore nazikçe. "Bunu ne diye adlandırıyorsun o zaman?"

"Pişmanlık."

Bakan iç çekti. "Çok güzel. Buna rağmen hala seçim senin. Bir tarafta senden öncekilerin yaptığını yapıp, Voldemort'tan Yoldaşlığa bilgi sızdıran bir ajan olabilirsin. Diğer taraftan ise daha tehlikeli bir yol seçebilirsin."

"Daha tehlikeli?" Peter'ın kalbi çarpıyordu. Beyninin bir köşesi bir casus olmaktan daha tehlikeli bir şey olamayacağını söylüyordu ama Dumbledore'un ses tonu ona aksini söyledi.

"Elbette. Karanlık Lord'u terk edebilirsin."

Peter'ın içinde bir şeyle patladı. Birden nefessiz kalmış gibi hissetti. "Bu olası mı?"

"Çok büyük bir cesaretle olabileceğine inanıyorum." Dumbledore elini nazikçe omzuna koydu. "Sana bunu yaparsan alacağın riskleri söylememe gerek olmadığını düşünüyorum, Peter _—_ ve unutma, seçim senin. Senin adına ben seçemem. Ya da hiç kimse yapamaz."

_Özgürlük_. Bu kelime beyninde yankılanıyordu. Bir dakika boyunca kendine hayal kurma lüksü verdi _— __özgürlük_. Voldemort'un kontrolünden kurtulmak nasıl bir histir? Gerçekten artık tekrar kaderinin efendisi olabilir mi? Yanan Karanlık İşaretin çağrısına artık cevap vermemeyi hayal etmişti _—_ ama Karanlık İşaretin düşüncesi bile onu tekrar dünyaya döndürmüştü. Voldemort yenilene kadar hep yanacağını biliyordu. Ve ihanet ettiğinde yanmanın daha da kötüleşeceğini tahmin edebiliyordu. İhanet büyük ihtimalle ölüm demekti _—_ Ama aynı zamanda özgürlük demek değil miydi? Ve köle olarak ölmektense özgür olarak ölmeyi tercih etmez miydi?

Ama yine de özgürlüğün sarhoş edici etkisi Yoldaşlığa bir yarar sağlamayacaktı. Evet, bu onun yaptığı aptalca tercihlerden kurtaracaktı (büyük ihtimalle daha aptalca tercihler yapmak için ama en azından dürüst tercihler) ama Büyücü Dünyasınınkinin yanında kendi özgürlüğü çok küçüktü.

Birdenbire aklına özgürlüğünün bir işe yaramayacağını eğer _—_

"Bununla halka gitsem ne olur?" diye sordu Peter etkiyle.

Dumbledore şaşkın görünecek kadar nazikti. Ya da belki de yaşlı adam gerçekten şaşırmıştı. Konu o olunca söylemek zordu. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Kamuya açık bir şekilde Adı- Voldemort'u terk ettiğimi söyleyebilirim," diye açıkladı Peter. İkinci saniyede de bu fikrin pek de güzel bir fikir olmadığını düşündü _—_ ama en azından doğru fikirdi. Kalbi kulaklarında okyanus gibi çınlıyordu. "Bunun olası olduğunu kanıtlayabilirim. Belki Sirius'un kaçışıyla beraber insanlar onun yenilmez olmadığını düşünmeye başlar... Yardım edebilir, değil mi?"

"Elbette edebilir." Dumbledore'un mavi gözleri parlıyordu. "Ama bunu yapmak istediğinden emin misin?"

Peter'ın derinlerinde bir yerde unutulmuş ruhu hiç tereddüt etmeden cevapladı. "Evet, yapacağım."

Gazete, öğle yemeğinin üzerinde olduğu tepsinin üzerine kondu ve az farkla, pudingi ıskaladı. Sirius tekrar yerleştiği Hastane Kanadı'nın yatağından doğrularak merakla baktı (Pomfrey, kahvaltıda olan olayı duyduktan sonra onu yatağa bağlamakla tehdit etmişti) ve Remus'un yüzündeki neşesiz ifadeyi fark etti.

"Çıktı," dedi Remus mutsuzca ve sonunda Sirius Gelecek Postası'na bakabildi.

**SİRİUS BLACK AZKABAN'DAN KAÇTI**

Eric Dummingston, özel muhabir.

12 Kasım 1981 yılında iyi tanınan Seherbaz, Sirius Black, Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin ajanları tarafından yakalanmıştı. O sırada, James ve Lily Potter ile o sırada on sekiz aylık olan oğulları Harry'nin karmaşık Fidelius Büyüsündeki Sır Tutucusuydu. Yakalanan diğerleri gibi öldü farz ediliyordu. On yıl sonra, Azkaban kalesinden kaçtı.

Bir zamanlar Bakanlığın kaçılmaz hapishanesi olan Azkaban beş sene önce Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin kalesi oldu. O zamandan beri ışığın tarafındaki büyücüler ve cadılar orada toplandı ve kimse kaçamadı _—_ şu ana kadar. Belki de Black, umudun yeni adı olur.

Başarmanın imkansız gibi görünmesinin yanında sağlam kaynaklardan aldığımız bilgilere göre Black, kaçtığında Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'na gidebildi. Raporlar şu anda çok ayrıntılı olmasa da şimdiden James ve Lily Potter'dan Bakan'ın kendisine kadar birçok önemli kişi tarafından ziyaret edilmiş. Söylentiye göre şu anda yarı-kritik bir durumda olsa da Karanlık Lord'un etkisinde ya da hizmetinde değil.

Bu konu hiçbirine benzememesi de iyice düşünülmeli.

Yakalanmasından önce Sirius Black, Bakanlık'ın Seherbaz Karargahı'nın yükselen yıldızıydı, efsanevi Deli-Göz Moody tarafından yetiştirilmiş ve şu andaki Seherbaz Karargahı'nın başında olan James Potter da dahil tüm sınıf arkadaşları içinde en başarılısı olarak adlandırılmıştı. Buna rağmen Ölüm Yiyenlerle bir on yıl geçirmek Black'i nasıl etkiledi bilinmese de yine de Karanlık Lord'un kalesinden kaçabilecek gücü ve sağduyusu olduğu görülüyor ve Büyücü Dünyası'nda bir imkansızı gerçekleştiriyor.

Bu tür büyücülere bu zamanlarda çok ihtiyacımız var ve öyle görülüyor ki daha çok kişi bu gidişle Black'e kahraman gözüyle bakacak. Onun örneği belki de Bakanlık'ın bunca yıldır söylediğini kanıtlar; Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi çok güçlü değil. Bu karanlık günlerde ışığın tarafını böyle görmek güzel ve bu kaçış daha da fazlasını yapacak gibi görünüyor.

Sirius Black, meşhur on dört aileden birinin son üyesi, Büyücü Dünyası'nın en eski ve en güçlü aileleri. Küçük kardeşi Regulus Black, garip koşullarda 1981'de ölmüştü. Yorum için ne Bakanlık'a ne de Hogwarts'a ulaşılabiliyor.

* * *

Başlık, diğerlerinin de ilgisini çekmişti.

Kadın, gazeteyi anlaşılmaz gri gözleriyle tarıyordu ve Severus ona bir şey söylemeden önce yedi kere okumasına izin vermesi gerektiğini hissetti. Her ne koşulda olursa olsun Julia zaten onu duymayacaktı, bu yüzden bekledi. O, sonuçta Severus'un arkadaşıydı ve bunun ne kadar canını acıttığını tahmin edebiliyordu. Hatta Black'e duyduğu karşılıklı kin bile onun karşısında inanamaz bir halde ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek durduğunu görmesine engel olamıyordu. Sonunda, doğru zamanın geldiğine karar verdi.

"O zaman hep gelir," dedi Severus nazikçe, "Her Ölüm Yiyen'in yapması gereken seçimin zamanı."

"Seçim mi?" diye tekrarladı Julia sessizce. Hala elinde Gelecek Postası'yla Domus Archipater'ın mutfağındaki sandalyede oturuyordu ama en azından onun tarafına doğru bakmıştı.

"Bir seçim," dedi doğrulayarak ve kadının sandalyesinin arkasına yaslandı. "Yürüdüğümüz karanlık yol hakkında. Geçmişte yaptığımız seçimlere bakıp ya yanında durmalıyız, ya da yeni bir yolda yürümeye başlamalıyız."

Çok yavaş bir şekilde, kadın, Severus'un gözlerinde yanan gözlerinden sarı bir tutam saçı çekti. Kadın bir aptal değildi ve Severus da bunu biliyordu. Julia _tam olarak _ne dediğini anlamıştı. Ama henüz nedenini bilmiyordu.

"Ve sen ne yaptın?" diye sordu kadın ihtiyatla.

"Ben seçtim."

İki kaşı da beklediği gibi kalktı; yüz hatları soğuktu ama gözlerinde acı ve ihanet okunuyordu. "Seçim?"

"Evet," diye yanıtladı Severus. _Ona güvenebilirim_, dedi kendi kendine. _Eğer yapamazsam, ölü bir adam olurum_. Şimdi tuttuğunu fark ettiği nefesini bıraktı. "Dumbledore'un benim mezuniyetimde dediklerini hatırlıyor musun, şu doğru ve kolay olan arasındaki seçim hakkında? Onun haklı olduğunu fark ettim ve seçimimi yaptım."

"Ama sen...?" Şaşkınlık tüm yüzünden belli oluyordu. Julia'nın bunu beklemediğini biliyordu. Zaten o da bunu beklemiyordu. Daha önce hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen'e gerçeği söylememişti, hiç o kadar aptal olmamıştı. Ve Severus, Julia güvenilmez biriyse olacakları biliyordu _—_yavaş ve acı dolu bir ölüm_—_ ama ona güveniyordu. Severus derin bir nefes aldı ve göğsünde hissetti. Yapmak zorundaydı.

"Ben bir Ölüm Yiyen'im evet ve on üç yıldır casusum."

Kadın ayağa kalkarken, o da bembeyaz olmuş elleriyle sandalyeyi tutuyordu ve artık aralarında geçilmez bir duvar görevi görüyordu. Tüm sakin görünme numaraları kalkmıştı ve şimdi Julia ona kocaman şok olmuş gözlerle ve _—__evet, kendine itiraf et, Severus__—_ ihanet dolu gözlerle bakıyordu.

_"Sen ne?" _diye sordu kadın.

"Karar verdim," dedi Severus kesinlikle, "doğru şeyi yapmak benim için güçten daha önemliydi." Gözlerindeki yaralı bakış onun bir çizgiyi daha aşmasına neden oldu. "Ben başka bir yolda yürümeyi _seçtim __—_hayatımda ilk kez_—_ diğerlerini kötüye kullanmaktansa korumayı seçtim. Yaptıklarım telafi edilemez ama eğer gerekirse kalbimi ve ruhumu bu yolda vereceğim."

Bundan önce çok daha farklı koşullarda bir kez yaptığı itiraftan sonra uzun bir sessizlik oldu. Hayatı, onun ellerindeydi ve bunu ikisi de biliyordu. Sonunda Julia, korkuyla karışık saygı dolu bir sesle konuştu. "_On üç yıldır _Karanlık Lord'a karşı casusluk mu yapıyorsun?"

"Neredeyse, evet." Gözlerinin içine baktı. Yapabileceği tek şey buydu.

"Ama neden...?"

"Bundan hoşlanıyormuş gibi yapmaktan fenalık geldi," diye cevapladı Severus dürüstçe. "Yalan söylemekten yoruldum, kendime bile. Daha fazla ölümden ve acıdan zevk alamıyordum. Ya bir şeyler yapacaktım, ya da delirecektim."

Kadın onu anlamaya çalışarak ve yargılayarak baktı _—_ ve ilk kez Severus, Julia başka yere bakınca ne gördüğünü merak etti. O, her zaman gerçek Severus Snape'i tanıyan nadir insanlardan biri olmuştu ama şimdi Severus'un hiç açığa vurmadığı tarafını görüyordu. Bu, onun uzun zamandır artık olmadığını söylediği ruhuydu ve onu açığa vurmak garipti. Julia konuştuğunda kelimeler çok sessiz çıktı ve Severus, bu kadar uzun sessizlikten sonra bunları beklememişti.

"Çok yalnız olmalı," dedi kadın.

Gözlerinin kırpıştırdıktan sonra omuz silkti. "Birisi yapmak zorundaydı."

"Ama büyük ihtimalle öleceksin." Gözleri onu süzerek yanıldığını söylemesi için yalvardı. Ama yapamazdı.

"Buna değer."

Julia tekrar yerine oturarak Gelecek Postası'nın başlığına baktı. "Öyle mi?"

"Evet," diye kafasıyla onayladı adam.

"Bana bunu söyledin çünkü benim de aynısını yapmamı istiyorsun," diye bildirdi kadın direk. "Neden? Bunu isteyeceğimi düşünmeni sağlayan neydi?"

"Ben kör bir adam değilim, Julia." Çok nazikçe, Severus, elini kadının omzuna koydu ve geri çekilmediği için memnundu. "Yaşadığını öğrendiğinde gözlerindeki yaşları görmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Senin onu sevdiğini _hiç _bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Ve sen de Voldemort'a benimle aynı nedenle katıldın. Asla güç istemedin. Sadece onu senden alan dünyadan intikam almak istedin."

Julia çok hafif bir şekilde iç çekti ama bu daha çok bir hıçkırığa benziyordu ama Severus sormaya cesaret edemedi. Julia gülmek için kendini zorladı. "Ondan nefret ediyorsun."

"Yani? Bu senin ne olduğunu değiştirmez ve benim her zaman arkadaşım olacaksın." _Hatta diğer birçoğu bunun yanlış olduğunu kanıtlasa bile. _

"Ne yapacağım?"

Elini sol omzunda tutarak yanına çömeldi. "Ne yapmak istiyorsun?"

Tereddüt etti, kaçınılmaz olan kuşku ve korkuyu hissetti. Julia, dudaklarını ısırdı ve ön dişleriyle tutarak sanki duygularının açığa çıkmasını engellemeye çalıştı ama tekrar Severus'a baktığında gözleri netti. Ürkmeden Severus'un bakışlarına karşılık verirken gözleri buz gibiydi.

"İntikam istiyorum," dedi kadın basitçe.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	25. Bölüm 24: Geri Dönüşler ve Anılar

**Yirmi Dördüncü Bölüm:****Geri Dönüşler ve Anılar**

On yıldan beridir bunu yapmamışken Uçuç Tozuyla seyahat etmek Sirius için ilginç bir deneyimdi ve Diagon Yolu'na zarafetten çok uzak bir şekilde yuvarlanmıştı. Güçlükle ayağa kalktı, nefes alırken kızgınca bakıyor ve küfrediyordu, ona yardım etmek için uzanan elle birlikte siniri iyice arttı. Ancak diğer büyücü onu acıyan bacağıyla ayağa kaldırırken kendini geri çekmeye uğraşmadı. Bunca şeyden sonra, arkadaşlarınızın önünde aptal gibi görünmekten çekinirseniz, kime güvenebilirsiniz ki?

"Teşekkürler," diye homurdandı, kendini çekti ve sağ ayağına bilinçli olarak sol ayağına verdiği kadar ağırlık verdi. Arkadaşlarının sürekli endişe etmesi onu duygulandırdığı kadar delirtmeye de başlamıştı —

"İyi misin?" diye sordu James kaygılı bir şekilde.

"İyiyim." Anlayışlı ela gözler onu inceledi ve Sirius yumuşadı. "Kısa bir süreliğine, olabileceğim kadar iyiyim, her neyse. Bunu kafana takma, James."

Arkadaşının gözünde acılı bir şey parıldamıştı. "Ben sadece..."

"Kendini suçlu hissediyorsun, biliyorum." Sirius onunla göz göze gelmek için döndü ve elini James'in omzuna attı. "Ve söyleyeceğim hiçbir şey bunu değiştirmeyecek, değil mi?"

"Hayır." James yutkundu. "Sana her bakışımda, başından neler geçtiğini düşüneceğim ve —"

"Kapa çeneni, James. Bunu söyleme. Bunu düşünme bile. Senin suçun değil."

"Ancak Voldemort yaptıktan sonra —"

Bu isim anıları geri getirdi, çok fazla anıyı ve Sirius gözlerini kapadı, görüntüleri dışarıda tutmak için uğraştı. Bir anlığına oradaydı, Azkaban veya Casa Serpente'deydi ve zihnini dolduran o baş döndüren acıyı saklayamıyordu veya ruhunu kendisinde tutabilmek için verdiği ezici, her gün yaşadığı sürekli savaşı anımsamasını durduramıyordu... ama anılarıyla mücadele etti. _Hepsi bitti, _dedi Sirius kendine. _Bitti ve evdeyim. Evdeyim. _Ancak James onun gözlerini kapattığını gördüğünde konuşmayı kesmiş olmalıydı; çünkü sonraki sözleri çok sessiz bir şekilde çıktı.

"Özür dilerim. Hatırlatmak istememiştim."

Sirius gözlerini açmak için zorladı. "Biliyorum," diye yanıtladı. Hissi içine attı. "Hadi başka şeylerden konuşalım, olur mu?"

"Tabi ki."

Sokağın aşağısına doğru yürürlerken konudan konuya atladılar, Quidditch'den (Puddlemere Birliği bir kez daha liderdi) eski okul arkadaşlarına kadar. Karanlık konulardan bilinçli olarak kaçındılar, yatakta geçirdiği hafta, Remus'un Sirius'u eski arkadaşlarından kaç tanesinin gittiği konusunda bilgilendirmesini sağlamıştı — Voldemort tarafından, ölüm yüzünden veya ikisi de. İlerleyişleri Sirius'un istediğinden biraz yavaştı; ancak James ayağının ona ne kadar acı verdiğini anlayabilmiş gibi görünüyordu ve yürüyüşünü ona göre ayarlamıştı. Sirius tartışmadı; James bunca şeyden sonra (bu düşünce ne kadar gurur kırıcı olsa da) ona göz kulak olmak için oradaydı ve bu ilgi onu çok duygulandırmıştı. Arkadaşlarıyla en son birlikte olmasının üstünden uzun bir zaman geçmişti ve bu his hala tuhaf kaçacak kadar yeniydi.

Ancak daha az değer verdiği bir his ise kaç tane gözün onların ilerleyişlerini izlediklerini bilmesiydi. Sirius çoğunun (en azından zekayla), onu sadece Gelecek Postası'nın ön sayfasından hatırlayan meraklı seyirciler olduklarını fark etmişti. Ama diğerleri ona doğru daha az kibar bir gülümsemeyle bakıyorlardı ve içgüdüleri bir kez daha güçsüzleşti.

"Rahatlatıcı, değil mi?" dedi James kuru bir şekilde, boynunun arkasında açık bir şekilde aynı ürpertiyi hissediyordu.

"Keşke bir asam olsaydı," diye homurdandı Sirius sessizce.

"Bunu bana anlat."

Birlikte Grinngots'u zıplayan adımlarla tırmandılar, kırmızı ve altın renkli giyinik cinleri geçip bronz ön kapıların içinden geçerek yürüdüler. İkinci gümüş kapı setini geçtikten sonra Sirius kendini kemerli tavanlara ve uzun vezneye bakarken buldu — uygarlıkla karşılaşmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Hogwarts tabi ki farklıydı, her ne kadar oraya da birazcık bakakalmış olsa da. Ancak şimdi... Kafasını salladı ve gözlerini Muggle doğumlu, daha önce hiç cin görmemiş zavallı bir büyücüymüş gibi bakmayı bırakması için zorladı. James'e bakmak için kafasını çevirdi.

"Sana daha önce söylemiş olmalıydım," dedi sessizce. "Ama benimle geldiğin için teşekkürler."

"Sana zaman ayırabilirim," diye yanıtladı James sakince. "Ayrıca, arkadaşlar başka ne içindir ki?"

Sonunda boş bir vezneye ulaşabildiler ve Sirius küçük altın anahtarı cebinden çıkardı, çok şükür ki çok uzun seneler önce gizlenmeye gitmeden önce onu Dumbledore'a emanet etmişti. "Sirius Black," dedi sessizce. "Yedi yüz on bir numaralı kasa."

Cin, sözlerini duyduktan sonra, ona doğru dönmeyen etraftaki tek canlı olmalıydı. Duyma mesafesinde olan tüm cadı ve büyücüler ona bakmak için dönmüşlerdi ve Sirius geniş mermer salonda heyecanlı mırıldanmaların hızla yayıldığını duydu. Sağ tarafında, James'in onun omzunu silkmesine neden olan sessiz iç çekişini duydu.

"Ünlüsün, dostum."

Gözlerini devirdi. "Ne hoş."

"Her şey yolunda görünüyor," diye belirtti cin, sanki garip bir şey olmamış ve salonun yarısı onlara bakmıyormuş gibi. Yakındaki bir cine işaret etti. "Eliphed sizi kasaya götürecek."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Sirius ve James Eliphed'i sessizce takip ettiler, az bir zaman sonra Londra'nın derinlerine doğru yol alan bir Grinngots arabasının içindeydiler. İlk başta, Sirius'un narin midesi bu hızlı yolculuğa haince itiraz etti; fakat birkaç dakika sonra delice bükülme ve dönüşlere rağmen sakinleşmiş gibi görünüyordu. Bu yoldan aşağı ne kadar inerse insin, Sirius gittikleri yol değişimlerini asla anımsamayı başaramamıştı ve bu defa da farklı değildi — en azından bu bakımdan. Ancak karanlık, unutmayı tercih ettiği anıları geri getirmişti ve bu tip yolculuklardan çok zevk aldığı çocukluk zamanlarının aksine, Sirius kendisini bu seferkinin bir an önce bitmesini isterken buldu.

"Ee," James arabanın gürültüsünün üstünden sordu, "sonra nereye gideceğiz?"

"Ollivander'a,"diye cevapladı Sirius aniden. "Biraz daha asasız idare etmek zorunda kalırsam kendimi lanetleyeceğim."

James kıkırdadı. "Bu laneti asa olmadan yapmak biraz zor ki sen de fark etmişsindir."

"Kapa çeneni." Ama gülmek zorunda kaldı. "Gücenmeni istemem ama bebekmişim gibi bakılmaktan zevk almıyorum. Ve özellikle senin tarafından."

"Çok kırıldım, Sirius. Ve burada, mükemmel bir bakıcı olduğumu düşünüyordum."

"Olurdun," diye homurdandı Sirius.

Arabanın diğer bir bükülme yüzünden gıcırdaması James'in cevabını bastırdı ve sonrasındaki sessizlikte, Sirius sağ ayağına dikkatlice dokundu. Pomfrey onun iyiye gittiği konusunda güvence vermişti; ama onun iyileşme tanımı Sirius'un istediğinden hala çok yavaştı. Kendini savunmasız hissetmekten nefret ediyordu. Hiç bir şekilde, Sirius'un elinden bir şey gelmezken, sadece hayatta kalmayı başarabilir ve olabileceği yer için savaşırken uzun yıllar geçmişti. Ama en sonunda yardıma muhtaç olmuştu.

"Yedi yüz on bir numaralı kasa," diye haber verdi Eliphed, araba oldukça eski ve yüksek güvenlikli, tanıdık bir kasanın önünde durmak için yana doğru savrulurken.

"Burası." Önce James tırmandı ve ona elini uzattı, Sirius da tuttu, her ne kadar biraz isteksiz olsa da. Zayıf hissetmekten nefret ediyordu.

"Teşekkürler."

James'in gülüşü onu tamamen anladığını anlatıyordu, Eliphed kapının kilidini açarken ikisi de samimi bir sessizlikle seyrettiler. Koridoru yeşil bir duman parıltısı doldurdu; ama bu ikisini de vazgeçirmedi ve Sirius hızla, buraya almak için geldiği paraları topladı. Burada duraklamak oldukça rahatlatıcıydı, ailesinin eski Gringotts kasasına dönmüştü; bu, çocukluk dönemiyle kalan son bağlarından biriydi. Bir anlığına gözlerini kapadı ve ebeveynlerinin görüntüsünü zihnine getirdi — ancak bu da karanlığı hatırlattı. İlk çocukluk dönemlerini daha mutlu zamanlar olarak anımsıyordu, koştuğunu ve zaman onları ayırmadan önce kardeşiyle oynadığını hatırlıyordu... Sirius kaşlarını çattı. On altı yaşında evinden kaçmış ve bir daha da geriye dönmemişti. Bazı yönlerden suçu Voldemort'a atabilirdi, onun yükselişi ailesinin önyargılarına öncekinden çok daha güçlü bir şekilde bağlanmasına cesaret vermişti ve Sirius dünyanın bu kadar dar fikirli olması gerekmediğini öğrendiğinde onu evden uzaklaştırmıştı. Hogwarts, onlar gibi canavarlarla savaşması konusunda onu eğitmiş ve cesaretlendirmişti. Evini ileriye yönelik terk ettiğinden beri Sirius, Seherbaz olacağını biliyordu.

Sirius gözlerini açtı ve dudakları sessiz bir hırıltıyla kıvrıldı. Oradan ayrılmak için dönerken, ailesinin ona bıraktığı, on beş yıldır ziyaret etmediği aile evinin dışındaki tek fiziksel mirasa omzunun üstünden son bir kez daha baktı. Her şeye rağmen, ikisinden de oldukça büyük miktarda bir güç ve ona uyan bir mizaç miras edinmişti. Şimdi, Karanlık Lordu iki kat fazla suçlayabilirdi. Öncelikle, onu yarattığı için — ve şimdi, onu şekillendirdiği için.

_İçtenlikle umuyorum ki, o şey sana musallat olmak için geri dönsün._

James'le birlikte bankayı terk ettiler ve Sirius'un ikinci asasını satın almaya doğru yöneldiler. İkisi de geriye doğru bakma ihtiyacı hissetmedi.

* * *

Ne yazık ki, bela onları Gambol ve Japes'in önünde buldu. Elbette ki, bahsi geçen cadı tam olarak Sirius'un veya James'in karşılaştığı en büyük tehlike değildi (meslekleri düşünüldüğünde, bunca şeyden sonra bunu söylemek çok fazla olurdu) ; ancak kadın kesinlikle koca bir baş belasıydı. Sarı saçları sıkıca kıvrılmıştı ve yeşil gözleri mücevherli gözlüğünün arkasından bakıyordu, onlara Sirius'un dişlerini bilemesine neden olan sokulgan bir gülümsemeyle yanaştı.

Geçmişe baktığında, Ölüm Yiyenleri daha çok tercih ederdi.

"Sirius Black!" Öne doğru koşturdu, tutmasını beklermişçesine manikürlü ellerini uzattı.

Sirius tutmadı.

Darbeyi kaçırmadı. "Rita Skeeter, Gelecek Postası," dedi canlı bir şekilde. "Size bir kaç soru sormamın bir sakıncası yoktur, değil mi?"

"Aslında —"

"Hikayeniz dünyanın dört bir tarafında binlerce cadı ve büyücüyü cezp etti," diye devam etti, sanki Sirius itiraz etmemiş gibi onunla konuşarak. "Azkaban'dan mucizevi kaçışınız birçoklarının sizi umut işareti olarak göstermesine neden oldu. Size ileriki günler için bir örnek olarak bakanlara neler söylemek istersiniz?"

"Bakın, kaba olmaktan nefret ederim ama bunun için gerçekten zamanım yok," diye yanıtladı Sirius. Skeeter'ın yanında, havada bir kağıt ve tüy kalem süzülüyordu; tüy kalem sayfa üzerinde kızgınlıkla hareket ediyordu, her ne kadar neredeyse hiçbir şey söylememiş olsa da. Sirius uzaklaşmaya başladı. "Belki başka zaman."

"Azkaban'da olmak nasıl bir şeydi, Mr. Black?"

Donakaldı.

_Acı._

_"Sonsuza kadar direnemezsin, biliyorsun."_

_Kan, görüşünü bulanıklaştırmıştı. Büyü başarısız olduğunda, Lestrange'ler her zaman birlikte oynayacak daha yaratıcı şeyler buluyorlardı._

_"Neden zahmet ediyorsun ki? Neden kendi acı çekişini uzatıyorsun?"_

_Acı._

_"Hayır..."_

_"Crucio!"_

Skeeter önüne doğru yürüdü, azimli bir ifadesi vardı. "Eminim ki, hapishanenin içindeki yakınlarının neyle yüzleştiğini umutsuzca öğrenmek isteyen birçok aile vardır —"

Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Hayır."

"Fakat onlardan bu bilgiyi esirgeyebilir misiniz? Bilmeyi hak etmiyorlar mı?" Skeeter üsteledi.

"Bazı şeyler vardır," en sonunda göğsündeki gergin hissi kontrol altına almayı başardı, "insanların bilmesi gerekmez."

"Ama —"

"Hayır." Şimdi kadını katı bir sesle susturan James'ti, Sirius'la Skeeter'ın arasına adım attı. "Sana cevabını verdi."

James'e sinirli bir şekilde baktı. "Toplumun bilmeye hakkı var."

"Tıpkı onun cevap vermeme hakkının olduğu gibi,"diye cevapladı James. Aniden uzandı ve Tez Tekrar Tüyü'nün altından kağıdı çekti. "Ve bunu alacağım."

"O benim kişisel eşyam!"

James asasını çıkardı. "Bunu geri vermeyi tasarlıyorum. Pariocum."

Zihninin karışıklığına rağmen, James artık boş bir parşömen parçası halini almış kağıdı masumca Rita Skeeter'a geri verirken Sirius neredeyse gülümsedi. Onu sinirli bir şekilde aldı; ancak James onun gözlerinde garip bir ışık gördü, hiç şüphesiz bilgiyi daha sonra tekrar meydana çıkarabileceğini düşünüyor olmalıydı. Ancak besbelli çapulcuların muziplik yeteneklerini hafife almıştı — ve parşömenin ona sadece pis şakalar yapacağı hakkında da açıkça hiçbir fikri yoktu.

"İyi günler, Ms. Skeeter."

James ve Sirius birlikte oradan ayrıldılar, bakakalan kalabalığı görmezden gelip Ollivander'a doğru yola koyuldular. Az bir zaman sonra, toplanmış cadı ve büyücüler kendi işlerine geri dönmeye başladılar; ancak Sirius onlara doğru atılan ekstra bakışları kaçırmadı. Ayağı delice acıdı.

"Teşekkürler," dedi sessizce. "Sana bir şey borçluyum."

"Hayır değilsin." James ona sert bir bakış attı ama bir an sonra yumuşadı. "Anılar seni farkında olmadan yakalıyor mu?"

"Evet." _Ama bunu düşünmek istemiyorum, o yüzden bunun hakkında konuşmayalım._

James bu sessiz yalvarışı yakalamış olmalıydı. "Bu defa ne çeşit bir asa alacağını düşünüyorsun?"

"Emin değilim." Omuz silkti. "Bir taraftan, ben değiştim; ancak diğer taraftan... Sanırım sadece keşfetmek zorundayım."

"Umarım Harry'nin geçen ağustostaki gidişine benzemez," diye yorum yaptı James.

"O da neden?"

"Ona uyan bir tane bulmak Ollivander'ın saatlerini aldı. En sonunda, en azından yarım asırlık ve uzun zamandır toz tutmuş bir asayı buldu. Harry onu evde paketten çıkardığında Lily aksırmasını durduramadı."

Sirius hafifçe gülümsedi. "O neydi?"

"Maun ağacı ve tek boynuzlu at kılı, on bir inç." James gülümsedi ve Sirius onun gözlerinden arkadaşının Harry'le ne kadar gurur duyduğunu okudu. Ve yine, her zaman James'in mükemmel bir baba olacağını biliyordu.

"İlginç." Sirius, _Ollivander'lar: İyi Asaların Yapımcıları, M.Ö. 382'den beri _yazısını okuduğu büyük tabelanın hemen altında durdu.

"Ne?"

"Bu yer azıcık bile değişmemiş." Aynı perde aynı tozlu pencereye takılmıştı, muhtemelen üzerindeki asa da aynı asaydı. Kapıyı açmak için çektiğinde, Sirius aynı toz dolu havayı içine çekti ve merak etti —ilk defa değildi— birçok asanın yapımında kullanılan bu kadar değerli tahtalar, bu kadar berbat bir ortamda nasıl sağlam kalabiliyordu? Aksırdı.

"Değişebileceğini sanmıyorum," diye cevapladı James. Aynı hafif çıngırak mağazanın arka tarafında tıngırdadı ve saniyeler içinde Ollivander göründü. On bir yaşındayken, Sirius onun direk önündeki noktaya cisimlendiğine inanmıştı; ama artık daha iyi biliyordu. Dükkanın sahibi sadece sonu gelmeyen sıra sıra kutuların arkasına gizleniyordu, yeni müşterilerin gelişini beklerken artık ne yapıyorduysa...

Bu defa şaşırma sırası Ollivander'daydı. Sirius hafif bir memnunlukla seyrederken yaşlı büyücünün gri gözleri açıldı, sonra bir kere, soğukkanlılığını geri kazanmak için sertçe gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Sirius Black," dedi aniden. "Abanoz ağacı ve anka tüyü, 13 inç ve oldukça esnek."

Sirius çocukken endişelendirici olduğunu düşündüğü bakışa karşılık verdi ve şimdi bu karşılaşmada neredeyse gözlerini bile kırpamıyordu. "Evet."

"Ve James Potter, bu ne sürpriz." Gri gözler kısa bir süre arkadaşı üzerine odaklandı. "Maun ağacı ve ejderha yüreklifi ve bükülebilir, değil mi?"

"Öyle." James doğruladı. Bazı büyücüler büyüdüklerinde asalarını değiştiriyorlardı; ancak Sirius onun hala ilk asasını kullandığını duyunca şaşırmadı. Her zaman James'e çok uymuştu.

"Bu şerefi neye borçluyum, beyler?" diye sordu Ollivander, bakışlarını ikisinin arasında gezdiriyordu.

"Bir asaya ihtiyacım var," diye yanıtladı Sirius sessizce.

Ollivander ona sertçe baktı. "Eskisine ne oldu?"diye sordu kuşkuyla. "Çok güçlü bir asaydı — Karanlık Sanatlar için mükemmeldi... ya da onlara karşı savunma için."

"Voldemort," diye cevapladı Sirius kısaca, Ollivander'ın zıplamasına neden olarak. İçine bir şeyler dolmaya çalıştı; ancak onu iteledi. O canavarın ismini söylemekten korkarsa lanetlenirdi.

"Ah, anlıyorum." Yaşlı büyücü hızla geriye döndü, en yakın kutu yığınına yürüdü. "Evet, o zaman... belki de..." Bir kutu çiftini indirdi. "Abanoz ağacı ve anka teleği alışılmamış bir birleşimdir... belki budur."

Sirius önerilen asayı sessizce aldı; ama içinden bir ses bunun olmadığını söylüyordu. İlk asasını alması Harry'ninki kadar uzun sürmemişti; ancak on bir yaşındayken rahat bir yarım saatini telaşlı ebeveynleriyle asa denerken geçirmişti, bu defa da o kadar uzun sürerse şaşırmayacaktı. Tabi daha uzun sürmezse.

"Abanoz ağacı ve tek boynuzlu at kılı, sekiz buçuk inç, esnek. Devam et, salla onu."

Bileğinin hafif bir hareketi bir kitabı tek kişilik uzun koltuğa uçurdu ve Ollivander asayı elinden kaptı.

"Belki de değil. Şunu dene — on bir buçuk inç, söğüt ve ejderha yürek lifi. Tılsım için mükemmel."

Hiçbir şey olmadı. Ollivander sonra bir tane daha önerdi. Ve sonra bir tane daha, ta ki yüzünde meraklı bir bakışla ikisine bakmak için dönene kadar. "Merak ediyorum..."

"Neyi merak ediyorsun?" diye sordu Sirius dikkatli bir şekilde.

"Bunu dene. Çobanpüskülü ve anka teleği, on bir inç, güzel ve esnek." Ollivander hala onu vermek için kararsız görünüyordu. Sonunda verdi ve Sirius onu deneme amaçlı salladı.

Asanın ucunda çok hafif bir parıltı belirdi; ama o kadar çabuk kayboldu ki Sirius onu hayal ettiğini düşündü. Koluna kadar bir karıncalanma oluştu ve bir asadan bugüne kadar hiç hissetmediği bir şeyi hissetti — bekleme hissi. Orada güç vardı ve olasılık; ama bu asa o güne kadar hiç olmamış bir şeyi kastediyor gibiydi, belki de asla olmayacak bir şey. Asa hala bekliyordu.

"Neredeyse," dedi sessizce, düşüncelerini gelecekten uzaklaştırarak. "Ama bana göre değil."

Ollivander asayı geri aldı. "İlginç," diyerek düşüncelere daldı, kutu sırasına döndü. "Başka biri olsaydı düşünürdüm ki... Neyse boş verin. İşte burada. En yeni asam: Abanoz ve anka teleği, on iki inç, çok sert. Güçlü bir asa bu."

Siyah ve altın rengi kıvılcımlar çıktığında ve odayı ürkütücü gölgelerle ve aydınlıkla doldurduğunda Sirius asayı henüz ellemişti. Sirius kolundan yukarıya, bedenine doğru bir gücün çıktığını hissederken Ollivander'ın yüzünde bir sırıtış belirdi. Aniden kendini daha hafif ve senelerdir olduğundan çok daha kendisi gibi hissetti.

"Bunu alacağım," dedi Sirius hafifçe, gözleri hala asanın üzerindeydi. Güzeldi: parıldıyordu, siyahtı ve en ufak bir lekesi bile yoktu, bir şeyler ona, buna Ollivander'dan sonra parmak dokunduran ilk kişinin kendisi olduğunu söylüyordu. Ve artık onundu. Tamamıyla onun.

Gülümsemesi bilinçsiz bir şekilde arttı ve James'in gözlerine bakmak için kafasını kaldırdığında onunkilerin de parladığını biliyordu. Yeniden canlıymış gibi hissetti, belki de en iyi arkadaşlarıylayken olduğundan bile daha fazla. Asayı elinde hafifçe döndürerek dengesini ve ağırlığını test etti. İkisi de mükemmeldi, tabi ki; ama daha azını beklemiyordu. Birkaç gün içinde, o asayı kendini tanıdığından bile fazla tanır hale gelecekti.

"Mükemmel,"diye bağırdı Ollivander. "Sarmamı ister misin —"

O sırada dünya aniden patladı.

* * *

"Çalışacağından emin misin," diye sordu Lily endişeyle.

Molly kıkırdadı. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, bazı zamanlar, bu kadar kendinden emin, yetenekli ve güçlü bir cadı olmasına rağmen Lily Potter garip bir şekilde kendisini değersiz hissedebiliyordu. Genç arkadaşının omzuna elini attı. "Elbette çalışacak tatlım."

"Belki," diye iç çekti Lily. "Sadece odaklanma büyüsünü doğru anladığımızı umuyorum."

"Eh, bunu anlamanın tek bir yolu var, değil mi?"

"Sanırım öyle." Lily sonunda, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle ona bakmak için döndü. "Teşekkürler Molly. Senin yardımın olmasaydı Gardiyan Projesi hala sığ yerlerde dönüp duruyor olurdu.

"Hepimiz yapabildiğimiz kadarını yapıyoruz Lily," diye karşılık verdi Molly sessizce. Bunca şeyden sonra, Molly Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığına katılmadan çok önce bile, Lily ve Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu, bu proje üzerinde aylardır çalışmamış gibiydi. Gardiyan projesinde, büyü kısmının neredeyse yarısını yaptığını bilmesine rağmen, Lily tarafından bu kadar övgü almak hala ona garip geliyordu, o Molly'den bu kadar yaş küçük olmasına rağmen, on sene öncesinden beridir Tek Boynuzlu At Grubunun başındaydı. Lily ne de olsa Dumbledore'un seçtiği çok az kişiden biriydi ve Molly yoldaşlığın iç yönetimini anlayacak kadar çok şey bilmese de, yanındaki zeki cadıya saygı duyacak kadarını biliyordu.

"Güzel," arkadaşı derin bir nefes aldı. "O zaman deneyelim bunu."

Birlikte son büyülü sözü söylediler. Bu, aslında tek bir anahtar kelimeydi, Gardiyan Projesinin dış görünüşünün altında çalışan katmanlarca büyüyü aktive etmeye yarıyordu. Satırlar, yavaşça önlerindeki masa genişliğinde olan gergin parşömen parçasının üstüne dağılmaya başladı ve çoğaldıklarında şekil almaya başladılar. Birçok kısımda açık renkli ve kabarık duruyorlardı; ancak kağıtla dolu bir oda Londra'nın tamamını (ve Diagon yolunu) tam olarak gösteremezdi, bu yüzden Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu önemli kısımlara detay yerleştirmişti ve ilgilenilen kısımlara görüntüyü yaklaştırma özelliği koymuştu. Gereken tek şey sorunlu bölgeye asanın ucuyla dokunulmasıydı ve sonra o alan bir insanın isteyeceği bütün ayrıntılarla donanmış olarak ortaya çıkıyordu. Ancak bu esnada harita hareketsiz şekilde bekliyor oluyordu ve sadece kara büyüye aktif olarak hassas oluyordu.

Satırlar parşömeni doldurmayı bitirdiğinde iki cadı birbirlerine muzaffer bakışlarla gülümsediler; Gardiyan, işe koyulurken hafifçe titreşti. Çalışacağını bilmelerine rağmen, _bilmiyorlardı _ve bir kanıttan başka, başarı hissini besleyebilen bir şey yoktu. Yoldaşlık —ve bunun sonucunda Bakanlık— o anda paha biçilemez bir alet kazanmışlardı. Çalışmıştı.

Ancak Gardiyan'ın sonuçları anında bildirmesini beklemiyorlardı.

"Aman tanrım,"diye fısıldadı Lily.

"Neresi?" Lily'nin asası yere dokunduğu anda Molly hızlıca masanın köşesinden geldi.

"Diagon Yolu."

* * *

Pencere parçalara ayrıldı ve Sirius yere yattı, uzaktan James'in de sağındaki Ollivander'ı kendisiyle birlikte çekerken aynı şeyi yaptığını fark etmişti. Kırmızı ışık parladı ve camın arkasına en yakın olan kutu sırasının arkasına doğru yuvarlandı, giderken altında kırık camların çatırdadığını duyuyordu. Gözünün bir kenarıyla James'in ayakkabılarının tezgahın arkasında kaybolmasını izledi ve onunla birlikte gelen korkunç sesler —ayy!— Ollivander'ın da hayatta olduğunu gösteriyordu. Hala, dikkatli olmaya çalışarak "James?" diye seslendi.

"Ben iyiyim. Ya sen?"

"Evet."

Sirius bir itişme sesi duydu, Seherbazın Ollivander'ı hedeften çekebildiği kadar uzağa sürükleyip kendisine bir yer aradığını tahmin ediyordu. Bu sırada, Sirius tedbirli bir şekilde kafasını gevşetip kutuların üzerinden bakmak ve pencereden neler kaldığını anlamak için yukarı kaldırdı. Fark ettiği ilk şey sokağın gözle görülür bir şekilde boş olmasıydı.

İkincisi ise iki tane belirsiz şekildi, biri sokağın karşısındaki hurda dükkanının gölgeli kapı aralığından gizlice dışarıya bakıyordu, diğeri ise ters dönmüş uygun bir çöp kutusunun arkasına gizlenmişti. İkisi de açık bir şekilde James veya kendisinin dışarı çıkıp neler olduğunu keşfedecek kadar akılsız olduklarını umuyorlardı, bu tam olarak böyle olmasa da. Sirius kafasını yavaşça yukarıya doğru hareket ettirdi, ikisinden birini tanımayı umuyordu ama hurda dükkanının camının arkasındakinin ani bir hareketi, onu tam zamanında uyardı—

Işık parıldadı ve bir çok asa kutusu kafasının üstünde patladı. Tahta parçaları, kartonlar ve cam kırıkları, Sirius umutsuz bir şekilde yüzünü kollarıyla örtmeye çalışırken üzerine yağdı, aynı zamanda bir lanet yapıyordu. O anda elinde soğuk ve sert bir şey vardı, silindir şeklinde ve katı. Abanoz ve anka teleği, on iki inç.

"Sirius," diye seslendi James endişeli bir şekilde.

İçgüdüsel olarak karşılık verdi. "Sağlam durumdayım."

"Hala ona sahip misin?"

İkisi de James'in onun yeni asasından bahsetmediğini biliyorlardı. _Hala ona sahip misin, Sirius?_ diye sordu kendine. Seherbaz olmasından bu yana on yıl geçmişti. Karanlık ve acıyla geçirilmiş bir ömür onu geçmişteki yeteneklerinden ayırmıştı. Bir önceki gün kahvaltı masasında yaşanan olaydan beridir deli gibi sihir kitaplarını çalışıyordu; fakat bu tam olarak aynı şey değildi. Bir nefes. İki. Konsantrasyon ve odaklanma. Adrenalin kalp atışlarını hızlandırıyordu, şimdi nefes alması yavaşlamıştı. Sakinleşti. Dünya o anda sadece orayla sınırlıydı, diğer bütün kaygılar kaybolmuştu. Başka hiçbir şey önemli değildi.

Cam kırıklarının ve enkazın arasında sırtüstü uzanan Sirius "Ben iyiyim," diye sakince karşılık verdi.

"Kapı mı pencere mi?" diye sordu James aniden.

"Pencere." Bir yıllık iş ortağıydılar ve ondan bile uzun süredir arkadaştılar. Sirius'a savaşa kiminle girmek istediğini sorsalar cevabı her zaman James olurdu. "Onlardan iki kişi var. Teki hurda dükkanında, diğeri sokakta."

"Tamam. Sana geliyorum. Dikkat dağıtacak bir şey yapacaksın, değil mi?"

"Hazırım." Sirius asasını bu defa daha dikkatli bir şekilde kaldırdı. "Üç deyince." Çok yavaşça, asasını çöp kutusunu hedef alacak şekilde pencerenin alt çıkıntısına doğru ilerletti. "Üç_! Reducto!"_

Gözünün ucuyla, James'in masanın üstünden atladığını gördü, fakat çöp kutusunun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde patlaması dikkatinin ona doğru kaymasına neden oldu. Onu daha önce siper olarak kullanan Ölüm Yiyen, Sirius'un soluna doğru uçtu ve gözden kaybolurken hafifçe topallıyordu. Umarım acımıştır, diye düşündü Sirius sinirli bir şekilde. Ancak rakiplerinin hiçbiri ikinci bir defa bu kadar dikkatsiz davranmadı, bu yüzden hızla kafasını aşağı doğru çekti ve kendisini görünen bir hedef olmaktan çıkardı.

Patırtı. Diğer kötü adam tepki veremeden James yanına geldi.

"Güzel," dedi ve bir nefes aldı, "Çöp kutusu mu?"

"Öncesinde."

James hafifçe kıkırdadı, neredeyse arka arkaya olana kadar pozisyonunu değiştirdi. Sirius'un, ne yapacağını anlaması için eski arkadaşına bakmasına gerek yoktu; daha önce böyle bir durumla karşılaşmamış olmalarına rağmen ikisi, bir diğerinin nerede olacağını bileceği kadar çok sorunu paylaşmışlardı. Karar çoktan verilmişti ve sadece iki çıkış vardı, her neyse - "Mr. Ollivander?"

"Evet?" Yaşlı adamın kafası yukarı çıkmaya başlamıştı.

"Yerde kalın."

_"Protego!" _Arkasında, James'in kalkan büyüsü gelen laneti engellemişti. Ollivander bir kez daha kayboldu ve Sirius sessizce küfretti.

"Bu yerin bir arka kapısı yoktur, değil mi?"

"Çoktan sordum." Ollivander cevaplayamadan önce James karşılık verdi. Ses tonu Sirius'un gerek duyduğu şekilde cevap vermişti.

"Ne güzel."

"Hakikaten."

"Peki, yapmalı mıyız?" Sirius sinsice parçalanmış pencereden dışarıya doğru baktı. "İlki hala hurda dükkanında. İkincisi benim sol tarafımda kalıyor, dükkanların kenarından ilerliyor."

"Hazır mısın?" İkisi de cisimlenmeyi düşünmemişti. Bunu yapmak, Ollivander'ın ve Diagon Yolu'nda oturan diğerlerinin en azından iki Ölüm Yiyenle yalnız başlarına uğraşmaları demekti, bu hiçbirinin yapabileceği bir şey değildi. Uzun zaman önce, ikisi böyle insanları koruyacaklarına yemin etmişlerdi ve ne Sirius Black, ne de James Potter başarısızlığa tahammül edemezdi.

"Hazırım."

Sirius bir kalp atışı bekledi, sonra ikincisini. Bir yanlış hareket sonrasında ikisi de ölebilirlerdi —veya daha da kötüsü olabilirdi— fakat James ve o, eski rollerine geçmişlerdi, birbirlerine tamamen güveniyorlardı. Daha önce bunu yaşamışlardı ve sanki birisi beynine pas çözme büyüsü yapmış gibi kondisyonu yerine geliyordu. Alastor Moody'nin eski sözlerini anımsadı. _Harekete geç, karşılık verme. Düşmanını aklından çıkarmaya ve öleceğini düşünmemeye çalış. Harekete geç._ Yanında, James'in gerginliğini hissetti. Bir kalp atışı daha.

"Şimdi!" diye feryat etti James.

Sirius kendisini yukarıya doğru attı ve James soluna doğru kayıp kapıdan çıktığında pencereden yuvarlandı. Takla attı, momentumunun onu, ilk rakibinin hedef aldığı yerin ilerisine doğru taşımasına izin verdi ve eski düello oturuşuna geçti, onu sırf içgüdüyle bulmuştu. Aniden sağ eli ileriye atıldı ve kondisyonunun aklını başından almasına izin verdi._ "Petrificus Totalus!" _Solunda, James bir çakma büyüsü yaptı; ama ikisi de tahmin edilebilir bir şekilde ıskaladılar.

İkisi de gerçekte vurabilmeyi beklememişlerdi. Sadece kaçmaya ihtiyaçları vardı; ancak şimdi eğlence başlayabilirdi ve lanetler Diagon Yolu'nun havasında çapraz halde uçuşmaya başlamıştı.

_"Imperio."_

Sirius'un aceleyle gönderilmiş kalkanı büküldü ve Affedilmeyen Lanetlerden birinin altında ezildi; ancak zayıflayan büyü içinden geçtiği anda yeniden yuvarlandı ve gözden kayboldu. Imperius lanetini engellemenin veya kırmanın zor olduğu bilindik bir şeydi; fakat yeterince hızlı bir hareket bir büyücünün onu atlatmasını sağlardı. Dikleşti ama hala çömelme pozisyonunda duruyordu— _"Suffocoum!"_

Boğma büyüsü engellendi ve karşılığında bir Konjunktivitis laneti yollandı, Sirius ikinci kere düşünmeden onu yan tarafa yolladı. Hızlı bir şekilde hedefini hafifçe kaydırdı.

"_Reducto!"_

Hurda dükkanının kapısı patladı, tahta parçalarının uzun boylu Ölüm Yiyeni topa tutmasına ve onun saklandığı yerden çıkmasına neden oldu. Sirius solunda, James tarafından gönderilen dondurma büyüsünü ve karşılığında gelen yakma büyüsünü fark etmişti; ancak arkadaşının kendi başının çaresine bakabileceğini biliyordu. Daha uzun boylu olan ölüm yiyen açıkta sendelediği anda (artık ikisini de görebiliyordu) Sirius hazırdı. _"Resiacio!"_

Yakındaki bir sıra ölüm yiyene saldırdı ve yere düştü. Sirius olumlu sonuçları beklemedi; onun yerine ayaklarının üzerinde zıpladı ve ileriye doğru hareket etti, asası hala yukarıdaydı ve hedefe kilitlenmişti.

"_Vulernocorpus!" _İkinci bir kere düşünmeden felç etme büyüsünü yolladı, tam zamanında yollamıştı. Sırayı bir kenara fırlattıktan sonra ayağa kalkmaya başladı, alt bedeni gevşediği için sadece yere çökebildi. Ancak asasını yeniden Sirius'a doğrultmak yerine kendisine doğru tuttu.

Bir şak sesiyle buharlaştı.

Sirius biraz durmak için yana kaydı ve döndü, odak noktasını değiştirdi ve geç olmadan birine nişan almaya çalıştı. James'in rakibiyle yüzleşmek için döndüğünde bile bunun yararsız olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece eski dostu kısa olan adamı, iyi hedeflenmiş bir boğma büyüsüyle yere düşürürken dönmeyi başarmıştı; ancak bir sersemletme büyüsü James'ın dudaklarına henüz değdiği anda, rakibi arkadaşını taklit etti. Bir göz kırpma süresinde Ölüm Yiyenler gitmişlerdi. James ona döndüğünde yüzünden hayal kırıklığı okunuyordu. Sirius da aynı şekilde görünüyor olmalıydı.

Sokak ürkütücü bir şekilde sessizdi; ancak kafalar saklanmak için bulabildikleri yerlerin arkasından çıkmaya başlamıştı. Meraklı ve gözü pek kişiler saklandıkları yerden sokağa çıktılar, hala mesafeyi koruyorlardı, kimileri Sirius'un arkasında bıraktığı enkazı elliyordu, diğerleri ise sadece bakıyordu. İçgüdüleri alarm verince Sirius etrafına göz gezdirdi; ama başka ani tehlike yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. James onun tarafına doğru yürümeye başladı ve Sirius onunla yarı yolda buluşmak için öne doğru seğirtti. Dikkatlice asasını bir kenara koydu, onu elinde tutmanın verdiği histen hoşlanmıştı; ama bunun onu sadece paranoyak gibi göstereceğinin farkındaydı.

"Kahretsin," dedi sessizce.

"Hızlıydılar," diye doğruladı James. "Ve zeki."

"Ne yazık ki," diye içini çekti. "O, düşündüğüm kişi miydi?"

James'in cevabı Arabella Figg'in ve kalan Seherbaz takımının gelmesiyle kesildi. Sirius, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi başkanını en son, ikisi de henüz bölümdeki Seherbazlardan ikisiyken görmüş olmasına rağmen, yaşlı kadının yüzündeki acılı bakışı tahribata göz gezdirmeye başladığı anda hatırladı, kendi yarattıkları —aslında hepsinin sorumlusu Sirius'tu; çünkü James bu gibi olaylarda her zaman daha düzenli davranırdı— tahribata. James'e doğru ters ters baktı.

"Belayı bulacağını tahmin etmeliydim," dedi Figg mutsuz bir şekilde.

"Genelde bulurum."

"Kimdi?"

"Mulciber ve Flint," diye yanıtladı James; ancak sesinin hafif tonu hayal kırıklığını Sirius'tan saklayamadı; Sirius, Arabella Figg'in sert gözleri ona odaklandığı anda kaşlarını çattı.

"Kendini hedef gösterdin, Black."

Bakışlarına karşılık verdi. "Bunun için Voldemort'u suçlayabilirsin."

"Gerçekten mi,"diye homurdandı Figg. Ancak gözleri, Sirius'un parçalara ayrılmasını beklermiş gibi onun gözlerini deldi. Ruhunun kaybolmuş, parçalanmış ve gerilmiş parçası bunu yapmayı çok istiyordu; kaçmak ve saklanmak istiyordu, kendisinden geriye kalanı dış dünyanın dehşetine karşı koruma altına almak istiyordu. Fakat buna izin veremezdi, bu kararlılık gözlerine yansımış olmalıydı çünkü Arabella yumuşadı. "Yeteri kadar düzelmişsin."

Senin takdirini kazandığım için çok mutluyum, diye düşündü Sirius kuru bir şekilde; ama bunu söylemedi. Figg yaşlı olabilirdi; ama onun yeteneklerine ve adaletine saygı duyardı, her ne kadar dağılmasını beklermiş gibi baksa da. Bunun yerine, basit bir şekilde cevapladı, "Sağ ol."

"Buraya bu kadar hızlı nasıl gelebildiniz?" James hızla diğer Seherbazlara sordu ve becerikli bir şekilde alanı kanıt bulmak için taramaya başladı. Bir şey bulamayacaklardı, tabi ki; ama bu standart bir çalışmaydı ve birilerinin dikkatsizce davranma olasılığı her zaman için vardı.

Ufak bi gülümseme Arabella'nın yüzünü buruşturdu ve gözleri hafifçe Sirius'u kesmeye başladı. "Gardiyan Projesi şu anda tamamen çalışıyor."

Sirius yumuşak bir ıslık sesi çıkardı. "Ne güzel."

"Bu iyi haber," diye destekledi James.

"Oldukça," diye hırıldadı Figg, Aniden, keskin gözleri Sirius ve James'in arkasında bir şeyler yakaladı ve derin bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı. "Buradan hızlı bir şekilde ayrılsanız iyi olur."

"Neden?" diye sordu James ihtiyatlı bir şekilde.

"Skeeter."

İkinci bir kere söylettirmediler. Birbirlerine neredeyse hiç bakmadan iki eski arkadaş hurda dükkanı ve komşusunun arasındaki bir yoldan aşağıya doğru kaçtılar, Arabella Figg'i Gelecek Postası'nın sansasyon arayan muhabiriyle uğraşması için bıraktılar.

_Çeviren: sinek_


	26. Bölüm 25: Gizemler

**Yirmi Beşinci Bölüm:****Gizemler**

Koridorlar neredeyse ürkütücü olacak kadar sessizdi. Kaçak'lar, gece yarısından sonra Hogwarts koridorlarında dolaşmaktan çok daha fazla şey yapmış olmalarına rağmen içlerinden bir ses bu gece de farklı bir şeyler, başka yerde muziplik yapmalarını söyleyen bir şeyler vardı. Başka bir zaman olsa bu garip düşünceyi duymazlıktan gelirlerdi ama ellerinde işe yaramamış bir muziplik varken bile şimdiden vazgeçmeyi düşünüyorlardı.

Tabi ki sadece bu gece için.

Hermione gözlerini yuvarladı. "Eğer ilk söylediğimde beni dinleseydin, Ron, şimdi burada olmazdık bile. Sana _Hogwarts, Bir Tarih'te _yazdığı gibi kalenin merdivenlerinin sadece kalenin sahip olduğu çok nadir eski bir büyüyle kontrol edildiğini söylemiştim."

"Biliyorum," diye yapıştırdı Ron. "Bunu daha ne kadar söyleyeceksin?"

"O haklı, Ron," diye araya girdi Lee. "Eğer onu dinlemeye daha çok zaman ayırsaydın şimdi senin fikrin yerine daha farklı bir haşerelik için burada olabilirdik."

Harry yutkundu. O da can kulağıyla Hermione'yi dinlememişti –bir süre sonra herkes Hermione'nin _Hogwarts Bir Tarih_ hakkındaki uzun tezlerini dinlemek zorunda kalırdı– ama işe yaramayan muziplik Ron'un fikri olduğundan Ron suçlanıyordu. Bunun tam olarak adil olduğunu düşünmüyordu ama iki gün önce George'un fikri olan bir şakayı yapmaya çalışırken işler felaketle sonuçlandığında herkes George'a yüklenmişti ve buradan da işlerin böyle yürüdüğünü anlıyordu. Buna rağmen sözünü keserken hiç de gurur duymuyordu. "O zaman şimdi ne yapacağız? Bu kadar geç saate kadar _hiçbir şey _için ayakta duymak gerçek bir zaman kaybı gibi görünüyor."

Ve geç olmuştu. Kaçak'lar rahat iki saatlerini merdivenleri daha kaygan hale getirmek için büyülemeye çalışarak harcadılar –sadece Slytherin'ler için tabi ki– ve gece yarısını geçmişti. Her koşulda iyi bir uyku uyuyamayacaklardı ve oylama, kalan zamanlarını en iyi şekilde değerlendirme yönünde sonuçlandı. Hiç birisi ürkütücü sessizlik üzerinde fazla durmadı; hepsi bunun kendi hayal güçleri olduğunu düşünüp, diğerlerinin onu deli sanmalarını istemediler. Hogwarts, genel olarak zaten hep ürkütücüydü. Kale her şeyden önce _eskiydi _ve hiç kimse onun her sırrını bilmiyordu. Kaçak'lar bile...

Görünüşe bakılırsa, özellikle de onlar bilmiyordu.

Ayak sesleri Hogwarts'ın sert zemininde yankılanırken altı Kaçak, birbirleriyle bakıştı. Çapulcu Haritasından daha birkaç dakika önce Filch'i, Hagrid'i ve _tüm _profesörleri kontrol etmişlerdi ve hiçbiri bu kadar kısa sürede üçüncü kata ulaşamazdı. Altısı, hızlıca bulabildikleri en yakın saklanma noktasına saklanmıştı; kapısı gıcırdayan menteşeli küçük bir odaya. Hermione hemen ona bir sessizlik büyüsü yapmasına rağmen yine de ses duyuldu. Nefeslerini tuttular.

Harry, kalbinin çarptığını hissedebiliyordu. En son ihtiyaçları olan şey Paskalya Tatili'ne bu kadar az zaman kalmışken yakalanmaktı. Harry gerçekten diğer öğrenciler eve gitme hazırlığı yaparken cezaya kalmak istemiyordu – hatta Remus'un tatilde kalmak istemeyen hiçbir öğrenciyi tutmayacağına emin olsa da yine de son iki hafta rahatlamak yerine iş yapmak ilgi çekici değildi. _Ve bu gece pelerini arkada bırakmak zorundaydım değil mi? _dedi kendi kendine. _Aferin, Harry. Aferin. _

Kaçak'lar odanın gölgeleri arasına saklandılar – düşünmeye zamanı olduğunda Harry burayı daha önce hiç görmediğini fark etti – ve birbirlerine umut dolu bakışlar attılar. Elbette ki Lee doğal olarak çok sessizce küfrediyordu ve odanın, geldikleri kapı hariç başka bir çıkışının olmadığı hakkında bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu, ama şu anda bunun bir önemi yoktu. Belki de o kimse, onları daha duymamıştı –

Sonra kapı gıcırdadı ve Harry kalbinin boğazında attığına yemin edebilirdi.

"Muzipliğin ilk kuralı yakalanmamaktır," dedi tanıdık bir ses sakince. Koridordaki loş ışık onlara doğru gelmeye başlamıştı ve KAÇAK'lar umutların ötesinde tespit edilmemek için daha çok gölgelere çekildiler. _Ve belki de Malfoy, muggle aşığı bir ev cini olur, _diye düşündü Harry alayla. _Doğru, yakalandık. _Artık uzun büyücünün gölge figürü kapıda belirmişti.

"İkinci kural ise, elbette ki yakalandığınızda, tek çıkışı olan bir yeri saklanma mekanı olarak kullanmamaktır."

Harry nefesini tuttu ve diğerlerinin de aynı şeyi yaptığını biliyordu. Belki de sadece blöf yapıyordu...

"Şimdi dışarı çıkabilirsiniz," dedi Sirius Black sakince. "Altınız birden."

Lee, annesi duyacak olsa ağzını yıkayacağı bir şeyler mırıldandı. Bir anlık duraksamadan sonra Harry, odaya girip arkasından kapıyı kapatmış vaftiz babasıyla yüzleştirmek için KAÇAK'ları öne çıkardı. Sirius'un gri gözleri onlar üzerinde odaklandı; bileğinin hafif hareketiyle birlikte fısıldadığı bir büyü sayesinde odaya ışık geldi ve Sirius'un hafif gülümsemesini ortaya çıkardı.

"Sirius!" diye ilan etti Harry rahatlayarak. Tüm yetişkinlerin içinde gidip de vaftiz babasına yakalanması büyük bir şanstı. Sirius büyük ihtimalle onları ele vermeyecek tek kişiydi.

"Böyle buyurdu suçlu," diye cevapladı vaftiz babası.

Harry kaşlarını çattı. "Ama burada ne yapıyorsun?"

"Dolaşıyorum." Gözleri parladı ve Harry gerçeklerin daha az zevkli ve daha derin olduğunu tahmin etti. "Tıpkı sizin gibi, sanırım. Gece yarısından sonra tabi ki."

"Bizi ele verecek misiniz Mr Black?" diye sordu Hermione, bir dakikalık tereddütten sonra.

"Ele vermek mi? Neden böyle bir şey yapmak isteyeyim ki?" diye sordu Sirius. "Ve bana Mr. Black deme. Bu yaşlı hissettiriyor." Bakışları altısı üzerinde gezdikten sonra Harry'ye odaklandı. "Beni muziplik arkadaşlarınla tanıştıracak mısın Harry yoksa tahmin mi etmem lazım?" gülümsemesi biraz daha arttı. "Bakalım... ikizler çok belirgin şekilde Fred ve George Weasley, bu da seni Ron yapar. Elbette ki Hermione Granger tek kız ve Lee Jordan çok fazla babasına benziyor. Çok çeşitli grup, KAÇAK'lar."

"Ona bizi anlattın mı?" diye tısladı George Harry'e. Ama Harry bir cevap veremeden önce Sirius kıkırdadı.

"Elbette ki anlattı. Müdürünüz, kuralları izleyen bir Çapulcu – en azından bu günlerde – ama benim öyle bir niyetim hiç yok. O muhteşem portreyi şaka yapmaya dönüştüren büyü fikrini kimden aldığını sanıyordunuz?"

Harry rahatlayarak sırıttı ama arkadaşları ona baktılar.

"Bu senin fikrin miydi?" diye sordu Fred ve Harry'e bakmak için döndü. "Ama bize bu fikri babandan aldığını söylemiştin."

"Aslında size bu şakanın daha önce yapıldığını söylemiştim. Ve babam da işin içindeydi ama bana bunu söylemedi." Harry güldü. Beş kişi de onun vaftiz babasına bakmak için döndü ve Sirius sahte bir şekilde eğildi.

"Mösyö Patiayak, emrinizdeyim."

Lee ıslık çaldı. "Sen _gerçekten _osun."

"Elbette öyleyim. Harry size söylemedi mi?"

"Şey, evet." Lee omuz silkti ve Harry kıs kıs güldü.

Sonraki bir dakikalık sessizlikte nefes almak bile zordu. Harry'nin arkadaşları dördüncü Çapulcuyla tanıştıkları için çok memnun olmuş olsalar da onu buraya getiren şeyi ne olduğunu merak etmeden duramıyorlardı. Şu anda bile eğlenceli sözlerin ve gerçek gülüşün arkasında Sirius'un yanında taşıdığı bir karanlık vardı. Harry'nin onu ilk gördüğünden beri o bakışık giderek azalmış olmasına rağmen hala kabus dolu gözler duruyordu. Bazen gözleri bir anlık Sirius'un geride bıraktığı kabusları tekrar yaşadığını fark ediyor ve görünüşte olmasa da hala iyileşmekten uzak olduğunu biliyordu. Sonunda, Hermione sordu:

"Neden buradasın?"

"Çoğunlukla geziyorum," diye yanıtladı ve Harry bundan uyuyamadığını anladı. "Yaptığını gürültüyü duyunca Hogwarts'ın yeni nesil muziplik yapıcılarının Çapulcu standardında olup olmadığını kontrol etmeye geldim."

"Biz daha iyiyiz," diye cevapladı Ron hemen.

Sirius kıkırdadı. "Öyle misiniz?"

"Şey, bu kadar sık yakalanmıyoruz," diye cevapladı Harry. Çapulcuların efsaneleriyle büyüdüğü için Ron kadar emin bir tespit yapmak istemiyordu ama fena olmadıklarını biliyordu.

Vaftiz babası onayladı. "Baban bana, sana Pelerin'i verdiğini söyledi. Ama biz de ilk birkaç yılımızda yakalanmazdık – problemler tüm profesörler sizi izlemeye başladığında başlayacak." Hafifçe gülümsedi. "Ama yine de, Aylak okul müdürüyken..."

"Eğer Snape bizim peşimize düşmemiş olsa daha iyi olurdu," diye yanıtladı George hüzünle.

"Şaka değil," diye onayladı Ron. "Bizden _nefret ediyor _."

"Elbette ki öyle. Snape her zaman tekerlekteki çarklardan biri olmuştur; okuldayken öyleydi, hala öyle olduğuna eminim."

"Okula onunla mı gittin?" diye sordun birdenbire merakla Fred.

"Maalesef," diye cevapladı Sirius basitçe.

Diğerleri kıkırdarken Hermione kaşlarını çattı. "Biliyorsunuz ki geç oldu..."

"Haydi, Hermione," diye sertçe yanıtladı Ron. "Bir tür ağrı gibi olma."

"Çok geç değil," dedi Lee, Sirius'un gülmesini sağlayarak.

"Aslında size aklınızın sesini dinlemenizi tavsiye ederim," diye yanıtladı sessizce. "Biliyorum şu anda Filch kalenin bu tarafında değil..."

Harry, KAÇAK'lar birbirlerine bakarken George'un saatine baktığını fark etti. "Sanırım haklısın," dedi üçüncü yıl öğrencisi. KAÇAK'lar paranoyak ya da şüpheci bir grup değildi doğal olarak ama yine de her büyücü ve cadı gibi bazı batıl inançları vardı. Şu anda iki denemelerinden sıfır sonuç elde etmişlerdi ve alametler üçüncü denemenin uğursuz olacağını söylüyordu. Sonuçta aptal ve dikkatsiz olarak iyi bir muzipçi değildiler.

Hızlıca KAÇAK'lar, Sirius'a onunla bir zaman tekrar konuşacaklarını söyleyerek veda ettiler (Çapulcuların muziplikleri hakkında daha fala bilgi almak Fred ve George'un ağzının suyunu akıtmaya yetiyordu). Sonra da grubun en sessizi olarak Lee koridoru kontrol edip temiz işaretini verdi. KAÇAK'lar olabildiğince sessizce odadan çıktılar ama daha on adım gidemeden Harry onları durdurdu.

"Sizi daha sonra yakalarım," dedi. "Sirius'a bir şey sormak istiyorum."

Diğerleri itiraz edemeden önce Harry dönüp, vaftiz babasının gittiği ters yöne doğru fırladı. Yaklaşırken Sirius döndü, "Bir sorun mu var, Harry?"

Harry yutkundu. "Seninle bir dakika konuşmak istiyorum."

"Tabi ki."

Harry düşüncelerini toplayana kadar dostça bir sessizlik içinde yürüdüler. Bu sırada Harry hala vaftiz babasının sağ ayağını desteklemeye çalışırken çok hafifçe topalladığını fark etti. Yürürlerken koridorlar çok sessizdi ve bu da Sirius'un varlığını daha da ürkütücü hale getiriyordu. Kabus dolu bakışlarla etrafa bakarken, Harry vaftiz babasının ne kadar uzun zaman için gittiğini hatırlatıyordu. Bu da doğal olarak onun yanında Remus ya da Peter kadar rahat olmasını engelliyordu çünkü onu hayatı boyunca hiç _tanımamıştı _ve soru sormasını zorlaştırıyordu.

"Aklında ne var?" diye sordu Sirius, Harry'i düşüncelerinden kopararak.

Derin bir nefes aldı. "İki gün önce Profesör Quirrell'la ne olduğunu merak ediyorum. Demek istediğim onun bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğu açık ama neden şimdi harekete geçti? Ve Hogwarts'da nasıl saklandı?"

"Çok zekisin, Harry," dedi Sirius sessizce ve ses tonundaki sıcaklık Harry'nin kızarmasına sebep oldu. Vaftiz babası devam etmeden önce hafif tereddüt etti. "Önce ikinci soruna yanıt vermek gerekirse, bildiğin düşman bilmediğinden iyidir."

"Demek istediğin...?" diye kesti Harry onu, devam etmesine gerek kalmayacağı kadar iyi biliyordu.

"Evet. Diğerleri de öyle," diye omuz silkti Sirius. "Voldemort beni geri istiyor."

Sözleri, Harry'nin omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti geçmesine neden oldu. Ailesinden Kara Büyücü'nün ismini duyarak büyümesine rağmen bunu Sirius'tan duymak farklıydı. Sirius onun ellerinde on sene geçirmesine rağmen adını söylemeye korkmazken, Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'yi hiç görmemiş cadılar ve büyücüler adından dehşete düşüyorlardı. Harry yutkundu. Bu tür bir cesaretin kolay kazanılmadığı yolunda bir fikri vardı.

"Bir şeyler yapmak istedim," dedi hüzünle, kelimeler o fark etmeden ağzından çıkmıştı. "Ama çok fazla karışıklık vardı ve her şey çok hızlı oldu. Herkes bağırıyordu ve yakına geldiğimde her şey bitmişti." Sonra çok hafifçe nefes aldı. "Çok hızlıydın."

Sirius kıkırdadı. "İdare ettim ama gerçekten pratiğim çok az."

"Bence harikaydın." Gülümsedi. Ve sonra omuz silkti. "Ama hala bir şeyler yapmış olmayı dilerdim."

"Denemene çok sevindim ama yapamamış olman çok iyi bir şey."

"Neden?" ihanete uğramış gibi gözükmemeye çalışsa da Sirius sesinden anlamış olacak ki durup Harry'ye baktı.

"Anlaman gereken ilk şey, Harry, ailenin isteyeceği son şey Voldemort'un dikkatinin senin üzerine çekilmesi," diye cevapladı vaftiz babası ciddice. "Seni güvende tutmak için çok uzun sene çalıştılar ve Voldemort kim olduğunu ne kadar uzun süre hatırlamazsa daha uzun süre güvende kalırsın."

"Ama sen -"

"Ben yetişkin bir büyücüyüm, Harry ve sanırım Voldemort benden şu anda nefret ettiğinden daha fazla nefret edemez."

"Herkes benim her şey için çok küçük olduğumu söylüyor," diye cevapladı Harry, Sirius'un hiç hak etmediği bir kızgınlıkla. Ama buna karşı yüz ifadesi ciddiydi.

"Belki de öylesindir," diye yanıtladı sessizce.

"Ben on birim."

"Yani?" diye sordu vaftiz babası. "Ben otuz ikiyim ve keşke küçük olsaydım da bilmeseydim dediğim çok şeyler var." Öksürdü ve sonra hafifçe gülümsedi ama bakışlarında hala kabus dolu bir şeyler vardı. "Yaşayabiliyorken çocukluğunu yaşa, Harry – Tanrı biliyor ki çok kısa zamanda sona erecek. Biliyorum, karanlıkta bırakılmaktan rahatsızsın ama ailen seni korumak için bunu yapıyor ve en azından senin neslin benimkinin katıldığı savaşa katılmak zorunda kalmayacak."

Kelimeleri söyleyince Sirius'un yüzündeki mutsuzluk ve boşluk Harry'nin durmasına neden oldu. Bir şekilde, ailesinin onun güvenliği hakkında olduğunu söylediğinde Sirius'un söylediği gibi olmuyordu. Birden yutkunarak, Sirius'un ailesini korumak için neredeyse öleceğini hatırladı.

"Üzgünüm," dedi sessizce.

"Olma; çocuklar sabırsız olmalı," diye cevapladı vaftiz babası hafifçe. "Bu, büyümenin bir parçası."

Harry onayladı ve Sirius'un söylediği şeyler düşünmesine yol açınca konuyu değiştirdi. "Sen Yoldaşlık'ta mısın Sirius?"

"Bunu bilmemen gerekiyor, Harry."

Harry sırıttı. Sirius'un ses tonu ona buna şaşırmadığını söyledi.

"Evet, öyleydim," diye güldü sessizce. "Uzun zaman önce."

"Tekrar olacak mısın?"

"Gerçeği söylemek gerekirse, bilmiyorum." Gözleri karanlıklaştı. "Bazı kuşkular var... güvenli olduğum konusunda."

Harry şok geçirerek ona baktı. "Neden?" diye sordu.

"Daha önce kimse Azkaban'dan kaçamamıştı," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Ve Voldemort'un ellerinden kaçan kimse de bu kadar hasar görmemiş kurtulmamıştı... Çoğu yozlaşmıştı ve ona hizmet ediyordu."

"Ama Profesör Fletcher yaptı, değil mi?"

Sirius kafasını salladı. "Savaştan önce Mundungus Fletcher görebileceğin en pervasız ve umursamaz insanlardan biriydi. Ben karargaha girmeden önce bir Seherbaz bile değildi ve kanunların gölgeli tarafında yürürdü. İşler gerçekten kötü gitmeye başladığında Seherbaz oldu. Deneyimleri senin de fark edeceğin gibi onu değiştirdi."

"Evet."

"Ayrıca o kurtarıldı ve buna birçokları çok sevindi. Voldemort'un onun gitmesine izin vermeyeceği anlamına geldiğini düşündüler."

Sirius'un sesindeki kızgınlık kaçırılacak gibi değildi ama Harry ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. O, Sirius'un ne dediği hakkında düşünürken sessizlikle yürüyorlardı. Hala bazı şeyler için küçük olmak onu yaralıyordu ama daha önce çok nadir olarak ailesinin neden ondan bir şeyler sakladığını düşünmüştü. Tek düşündüğü şey o seferki koşullar ve on bir yaşında olduğu gerçeğiydi. Harry uzun zamandır ailesinin Voldemort'a karşı savaşta olduğunu biliyordu ama eve iş getirmezlerdi ve çoğu şeyi onunla tartışmazlardı. Bundan hep rahatsız olmuştu ama onu sevdiklerini biliyordu. Ama yine de ailesi hep _çok _korumacı olmuştu.

"Vay, vay, vay... Bakın ne bulduk?"

Harry de Sirius da duydukları kuru ve alaycı ses yüzünden döndüler ve Harry, Sirius'un Snape'le göz göze geldiğinde tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu fark etti. Hoşlanmama kesinlikle karşılıklıydı çünkü Snape'in de gözleri kısıldı ve hor görerek dudak büktü.

"Ne büyük sürpriz," diye devam etti ekşice. "Potter, gece yarısından sonra geziyor ve hiç şüphesiz ki sorumsuz vaftiz babası tarafından cesaretlendiriliyor."

"Ne kadar büyük sürpriz ki Sümsükus, başka insanların işlerine burnunu sokuyor," diye sertçe karşılık verdi Sirius.

Snape'in kara gözleri ateş gibi yandı. "Uyuyamıyor musun, Black?" diye sordu cüppesinin arkasında dalgalanmasına neden olarak uzun adımlarla öne çıktı. Giydiği cübbe, normaldekinden değişikti ama bunun önemini belli etmiyordu. "Birkaç hayalet peşine mi düştü?"

Harry kaşlarını çattı. Ne cüretle Snape, Sirius'un Azkaban'daki zamanıyla alay ederdi? Bu adamın hiç duyguları yok muydu yoksa Sirius'un yaşadığı o cehenneme hiç saygı duymuyor muydu? Ona uygun bir cevap verecekti ama vaftiz babasının eli omzuna konunca durdu. Sirius, fark ettiği gibi, çok beyazlamıştı. Tüm hücreleri sinirden deliriyordu ve Harry'nin omzundaki eli o kadar sıkıydı ki acı verici hale gelmişti. Buna rağmen diğer büyücüye bakarken gözleri karanlık ve kabus doluydu. "Tahmin ediyorum ki," dedi Sirius sertçe, " _senin _aynı problemin hiç olmadı."

Snape durdu. "Senin," diye yapıştırdı, "benim ne yaptığım hakkında hiçbir fikrin yok."

"Öyle mi?" diye sertçe karşılık verdi Sirius. "Bir çocuğu kandırabilirsin, ama giydiğin cübbeyi biliyorum."

_Ölüm Yiyen Cübbesi! _Harry'nin gözleri şokla genişledi ve bu cübbeyi nerede gördüğünü hatırladı ama yine de Snape'in onları Hogwarts'ta giymeye cesaret edebileceğini düşünmezdi. Buna rağmen Müdür Yardımcısı, Sirius'un bunu hatırlamasından pek de şaşırmış gibi görünmüyordu; buna rağmen memnun olmaktan çok uzaktı. İfadesi öfkeyle ciddileşti. "Ve herkesten önce senin bunu yapmanın önemini anlaman gerekirdi."

"Tabi eğer bu, seçimlerinin bir özrü olsaydı," diye homurdandı, Sirius. "Ama anladığım başka şeyler de var, Snape. Bunlardan biri de düşmeden önce Hastane Kanadı'na gitmen gerektiği."

"Azkaban'da geçirdiğin zaman belli ki zekanı çürütmüş," Snape gözlerini yuvarlarken Harry, kafası karışarak Sirius'a baktı.

"Cruciatus Lanetinin etkilerini görmemi engelleyecek kadar değil." Israrlı gri gözler Snape'e odaklandı. "Soluk ifade, titreyen eller ve adım atmaktaki tereddüt -"

"Sağlığım seni hiç ilgilendirmez!" Ama Harry titreyip titremediğini görene kadar ellerine cübbesine sakladı. Buna rağmen normalden daha soluktu.

"Ve benim de seninle ilgili hiçbir konuda başımı derde sokmaya niyetim yok," diye onayladı Sirius. "Ama sanırım bunun diğerleri için ufak bir önemi var, ne kastettiğimi anladıysan."

"Ne dediğinin tam olarak farkındayım."

"O zaman burada aptalca durup benimle tartışma," dedi Harry'nin vaftiz babası pis bir şekilde sırıtarak. "Her şeyden önce eminim ki yapılacak daha önemli işlerin vardır."

"Benim Cruciatus Lanetiyle başa çıkacak yeteneğim var, Black," diye yapıştırdı Snape alınganlıkla.

"Ve benim yok mu?"

İki büyücü de uzun bir dakika boyunca birbirlerine ölçülemez bir nefretle baktılar. Sonunda, Snape'in kendine koruma isteği ağır basacak olmalı ki yürümeye devam etti ve yürürken arkasına doğru konuştu. "Şu yumurcağı koridordan çıkart yoksa elli puan düşüreceğim Gryff -"

Bayıldı.

* * *

Gecenin geç saatindeki toplantılar James'in en sevdiği şey değildi ama yapılmasının gereğini anlıyordu. Arabella'nın duvar saatine bakınca saatin 10, yani tam olarak Lily'e evde olacağına söz verdiği saat olduğunu fark etti ve işini yeni bitirmişti. Planlanmamış hiçbir şey olmazsa eğer – mesela birden bire kendi bölümüne sağlıksız bir ilgi gösteren Barty Crouch'un gelmesi gibi – James, ofisindeki kanepede yatmak yerine evine gidebileceğini düşündü.

"Yani öyle," dedi Bella sessizce.

James iç çekti. "Evet. Sirius'un kaçışının yarattığı heyecana bakılırsa hala bir şans var ama..."

Omuz silkti ve üstü onayladı. Çok fazla ama vardı, çok fazla şey ters gitmişti. İkisi de gereksiz ümidin neye mal olacağını biliyordu. "O yerde bir hafta kaldıktan sonra harekete geçebileceği fikrine zor inanmıştım," diye onayladı kadın. "Talihsizlik ki, hem asasının hem de anahtarın ele geçirilip ya da yok edilip edilmediğini bilemeyiz. Buzkıran Operasyonu düştü."

"Çok yakındık," diye sızlandı James sessizce. "Lanet olsun ki çok yakındık."

"Elbette ki öyleydik," diye onayladı kadın soğukça – ama gözleri şüpheli bir duyguyla parladı, umursamaz tavrının arkasındaki yalanı ortaya çıkararak.

Düş kırıklığı içine büyürken arkadaş olarak bildiği adam için endişelenmeye başladı. _Onu oraya sen yolladın, _dedi içindeki James'le alay eden çirkin ses._ Kendi büyük planınla gururla taşarak Bill'i Azkaban'a, öleceği yere, yolladın. Arthur ve Molly Weasley'e bir çocuklarını daha kaybetmelerine neden olduğunu nasıl söyleyeceksin? _Soğuk acı tüm içini doldurdu. "Neden olduğunu bilmek istiyorum," dedi James kızgınlıkla. "Yanlış giden neydi? Doğru şeyi yaptığını biliyoruz ve büyüler fark edilemezdi – öyleyse Voldemort nasıl bildi?"

"Weasley'nin orada kötüleşmesi olası..."

"Bill değil," dedi James. "O bundan iyi."

"Herkes Azkaban'da kötüleşebilir," diye belirtti eski hocası. "Ve diğer açıklamalar ne peki?"

"İhanete uğramış olabiliriz."

Bella'nın ofisi birden bire buz kesti ve o zorlukla yutkundu. Yoldaşlık, elbette daha önce casuslarla ve hainlerle karşılaşmıştı ama onların harap edici etkilerini hiç bu kadar fazla olmamıştı. Hiçbir zaman ihanet bu kadar derinden yakmamıştı ve nelerin riskte olduğu pek değişmemişti. Sonunda Sihirsel Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı konuştu:

"Kim tarafından James? Çok az kişi biliyordu... kimi suçlayacağız? Seni mi beni mi? Dumbledore veya Lily'e ne dersin? Mundi bunu yapmadan önce ayaklarını keserdi ve Severus zaten kendi iyiliği için bilmiyordu. Ve Weasley'i kırıp bilgiyi ondan aldıklarına da inanamıyorum. Ama yine de şüpheli listesi kısa, değil mi?"

"Bizim göremediğimiz bir şeyler var," diye şikayet etti James.

"Elbette var," diye onayladı Arabella. "Her zaman olur zaten."

* * *

Gözlerini açtığında gördüğü ilk şey Remus Lupin'di. Kahverengi saçlar, mavi gözler ve kendi yatağının üzerinde olduğunu fark ettiği ona doğru atılmış endişeli bakışlar.

"Bana onun burada olmadığını söyle," diye homurdandı Snape birden.

"Değil," diye yanıtladı okul müdürü neredeyse fark edilmeyen bir iç çekişle. Buna rağmen gözleri hoşnutsuzluğunu belli ediyordu.

"Güzel." Yatağında doğrulmaya çalıştı ama Remus eliyle ittirerek ona engel oldu.

"Buna rağmen," diye cevapladı sertçe, "seni bulan Sirius olduğu için şanslısın. Başka birisi seni buraya getirmeye bilirdi."

"O benim odamda mıydı?" diye sordu Snape. Kaşlarını çatarak odasının dağılmış, mahvolmuş imgeleri aklına üşüştü. Black'in nefret ettiği adamın özel odasını mahvetmesini düşünmek pek de zor değildi.

"Elbette öyleydi," dedi Remus tarafsızca. "O, Harry'i benim için yolladığında ben de buradaydım. Sirius, koruma büyülerine hiçbir şey yapmadı özellikle bende tüm parolalar varken."

"Bu bir sürpriz." Snape gözlerini yuvarladı. Aklına gelen sonraki kelimeleri söylememek için kendini zor tuttu: Her_ şeye rağmen bu kadar zekaya sahip olduğunu düşünmemiştim._ Ama maalesef Remus bu kadar zamandan sonra onu çok iyi tanıyordu.

"Severus..."

Sesindeki uyarı tonunu fark etti ama bunun yok saydı. Bunun yerine müdüre yapabileceği en kızgın bakışı attı. "Şimdi kalkabilir miyim?"

"Hayır." Remus söyleyecek başka şeyleri varmış gibi bakıyordu ama Severus izin vermedi.

"Her neyse, saat kaç? Hazırlanmam gereken sınıflarım var."

"Eminim öyledir," diye cevapladı Remus en sakin sesiyle. "Ama önce sana gecenin bir yarısı koridorda bayılmana yol açacak ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorum."

Snape bu ses tonuyla tartışılmayacağını biliyordu ama kendi arkadaşlarına bile hiç nazik davranmazdı. Özellikle çok uzun bir geceden sonra. "Ne olduğunu düşünüyorsun ki?" diye sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Belki de soruyu şöyle değiştirmeliyim, neden Voldemort sana bu kadar kızgındı?" dedi Remus sakince. Snape'in onu kışkırttığı çok az zaman olurdu ve bu onlardan biri değildi. Snape iç çekti.

"Black," dedi ve kahverengi, meraklı kaşların kalkmasını izledi.

"Senin asanı unutmanı 'kaza' olarak bildirebileceğin gibi bir izlenim edinmiştim," diye cevapladı okul müdürü.

"Yaptım," dedi ve acının karnından yükseldiğini hissetti. Görüşü bulanıyordu ama bunu söylerse kendini lanetlerdi. Bu sonuçta Cruciatus Laneti'nin yan etkilerinden biriydi. Ayrıca bundan daha kötüleriyle baş etmişti. Pek çok kez.

"Sana inandı mı?"

Snape omuz silkti ve bundan pişman oldu. "Hala yaşıyorum, yani sanırım inandı."

Remus kaşlarını çattı ama tartışmadı; o da bunu çok iyi biliyordu. "Yararlı bir şey öğrenebildin mi?"

"Karanlık Lord'un senin aptal arkadaşını hala deli gibi istemesinden farklı bir şey mi?" diye sordu basitçe. Remus'un gözlerine baktı. "Hala Black'in bize söylemediği bir şeyler olduğunu düşünüyorum."

"Hatırlamadığını söyledi, Severus."

"Onu duydum," tekrar gözlerini yuvarlama içgüdüsüyle savaştı. "Ama bana inan, Karanlık Lord nedensiz hiçbir şey istemez ve Black'i geri almak konusunda takıntılı – mümkünse canlı ki bu da senin de bildiğin gibi onun normal metotlarından değil. Burada bir şeyler dönüyor ama bence o piç ne olduğunu biliyor."

Remus'un gözleri kısıldı. "Yalan söylemek için hiçbir nedeni yok."

"Yok mu?"

"Hayır, yok." Müdürün sesi yükselmişti ve soğuktu. "Onu sevmeyebilirsin, Severus ama sen de çok iyi biliyorsun ki Yoldaşlığa hep sadık kaldı. Ayrıca eğer bir bitki olsaydı Voldemort onu bu kadar çok istemezdi."

"Onun bir bitki olduğunu hiç söylemedim," diye itiraz etti Snape. Remus'un gözlerinde parlayan öfke her gün gördüğü bir şey değildi. Bunun yanında gerçekten hiç Black'in bitki olduğunu düşünmemişti – bunun tam tersi olduğunun kanıtları vardı – ama tüm bu olayla ilgili bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Neden her parçanın birbirine uymadığını gören tek kişi oydu?

"Hayır, ama kesinlikle bunu ima ettin." Öbür büyücü sadece omuz silkebildiği güçlü bir bakış attı. _Yani, ona güvenmiyorum, diye_ düşündü Snape kızgınlıkla. _Bunun için kesinlikle hiçbir nedenim yok. _Buna rağmen okul müdürü normal olan sakin ve yumuşak sesiyle konuştu; Severus onu çok iyi tanıdığı için kendini nasıl kontrol ettiğini biliyordu. "Ona inanıyorum. Eğer Sirius hatırlamadığını söylüyorsa, hatırlamıyordur ve ben de Voldemort'un onu bu kadar çok istemesinin bir neden olduğunu düşünsem de eğer sen bizim için bunu açığa çıkartmayacaksan beklemek zorundayız."

"Güzel," diye yapıştırdı Snape, "ama bu iş kötü biterse beni suçlama."

"Kötü bitmeyecek." Remus'un sesinde neredeyse yüce bir şeyler vardı.

"Benim bilmediğim bir şey mi biliyorsun?" diye sordu. Acı ve yorgunluk onu kızgın ve çılgın hale getiriyordu.

"Tam olarak değil," diye yanıtladı dostça. "Ben sadece Sirius Black'i tanıyorum."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	27. Bölüm 26: Tahmin Edilemeyen Seçimler

**Yirmi Altıncı Bölüm: Tahmin Edilemeyen Seçimler**

"Düşünüyordum da," dedi Remus kahvaltısının üzerinden "beni Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma profesörümden mahrum bıraktığından beri, bana bir veya iki tane iyilik borçlusun."

Sirius kahkaha attı. "Aslında benim fikrim değildi farkındaysan."

"Doğru, ama Voldemort'un yokluğunda kesinlikle birisini suçlamam lazım." Arkadaşı kurnazca gülümsedi.

"Nasıl olduğunu tahmin ediyorum." Sirius kendine rağmen gülümsedi. Bunu yapmak kolaylaşıyordu - bazen. Ve gece zor uyumuş olmasına rağmen, güzel bir gün olacağa benziyordu, özellikle gece için planladığı olaylarla birlikte.

Remus kıkırdadı. " Anladığına sevindim."

"Elbette. Sana borçlu olduğumu hissettiğin iyilik ne peki o zaman, korkusuz Müdür?"

Arsızlığı Remus tarafından, neredeyse portakal suyuyla boğulmasıyla ödüllendirildi ve Sirius sırıttı. Müdürün kendine gelmesi biraz zaman aldı ve sonra Remus gözlerini yuvarladı. "Devamlı böyle şeyler söyleyip durursan sana bir iş teklif etmeyeceğim."

"Bir iş?" Arkadaşına garip bir şekilde baktı. Bu sabah Remus'un neyi vardı? Bir iş? Kesinlikle kafayı yemişti.

"Evet, bir iş," diye cevapladı kibarca. "Karanlık Sanatlar pozisyonu, açık olmak gerekirse, bunun için ne kadar vasıflı olduğunu son zamanlarda kanıtladın."

Sirius dik dik baktı. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ve olasılıkları kafasında düşündü. Kendini bir öğretmen olarak düşünmek tuhaftı, özellikle de almış olduğu o kadar cezayı düşününce — ve yakalanmama becerisi gösterdiği diğer şeylerle birlike. Remus her zaman öğretmek istemişti, ve Sirius kendini Hogwarts'ta hayal etmekte bir problem yaşamıyordu, ama kendisini öğretmen olark düşünmek - bu düşünce düpedüz yabancıydı. Remus bunda ciddi olamazdı. Orantısızca gülümsedi. "Bence çocukların etrafında çok zaman geçirmek beynini biraz kirletmiş, dostum."

"Ben çok ciddiyim_ (serious_) , Sirius"

"Adını mı değiştirdin?" diye cabucak cevap verdi. "Benimkini sevmiştin ve karşı koyamadın değil mi?"

Remus inledi "Bunu yapmak zorundasın, değil mi?"

"Bunu yapmam için neredeyse beni kışkırttın."

"Konuyu değiştirme" arkadaşı ona muhtemelen aşikar bir 'müdür' bakışı vermişti, ama Sirius bunu umursamadı.

"Öyle mi yaptım?"

"Kesinlikle öyle yaptın, seni çekilemez manyak" diye kızgınlıkla cevapladı. "Bak, ben... boşver — senin etrafında olmak bütün kararlarımı yeniden yapılandırmamı sağladı —Teklifimde samimiyim, Sirius. Şaka yapmıyorum; sana bir iş teklif ediyorum."

Bir an için tek yaptığı, dik dik bakmaktı. Olasılıkları kafasında tartışmaya başlamadan önce bir saniye bile geçmemişti, ki bu da Sirius'a çok garip bir duygu vermişti. Kendini bir öğretmen olarak görmek zordu, Karanlık Sanatlar en iyi olduğu konu olsa bile... Hogwarts'da ki yılları hayatının en iyi yıllarıydı, ve onlara dönmek şiddetli bir şekilde baştan çıkarıcı bir düşünceydi, bir çok yönden Hogwarts, eve en yakın bildiği şeydi. Burada kalmak hem ruhen hem bedenen aldığı yaraların iyileşmesine de çok yardımcı olurdu, hatta James ile Peter'ı her gün göremeyecek olmasına rağmen. Hogwarts'da kalmak Voldemort'dan kaçtıktan sonra normal bir karardı – kale her zaman güvenli bir sığınak olmuştu onun için.

Sirius gözlerini kırptı ve sonra Büyük salonda kalvaltısını eden yüzlerce genç yüze dikkatle baktı. Onlar daha önce o ve arkadaşlarının olduğundan çok mu farklılardı? Daha karanlık bir dünyada yaşıyorlardı ve hala aynı kahkahaları ve aynı gülüşleri görmüştü. Onun gibi, bir gün Hogwarts'dan ayrılacaklardı ve gerçeğin acısıyla yüzleşeceklerdi, Voldemort durmadıkça, bu çocuklar o ya da bu şekilde onun on dört yıldır savaştığı aynı savaşa gireceklerdi. Çoğu seçimini burada yapacaktı, Hogwarts'da, nasıl savaşacaklarını, ölüp ölmeyeceklerini ve hatta hangi tarafta olacaklarını belirleyecekti. Bunu yaparken, Remus Lupin gibi kendini geleceklerine ve iyiliklerine adamış insanların rehberliğine ve hazırlığına ihtiyaç duyacaklardı.

Yavaşça tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı. Bir öğrenci olarak asla öğretmenlerine yeterince saygı duymamıştı... Remus'u inceledi, ve arkadaşının derin mavi gözlerinin onu ümitle izlediğini gördü.Görünüşte seçim yapmak zordu — ta ki daha önce ne olduğunun ve her zaman ne olacağını hatırlayana kadar. Sonunda, sessizce konuştu.

"Reddetmek zorundayım, Remus," dedi Sirius nazikçe. "Ne kadar çok senin burada yaptığının bizim amacımıza nasıl yardım ettiğini takdir etsem de, bunu yapamam. Kenarda oturup öğretemem. Bu asil ve yapmaya değer bir iş, ama bana göre değil."

"Burada güvende olacaksın, biliyorsun," diye cevapladı arkadaşı yumuşakça.

"Biliyorum," diye itiraf etti. "Ama onun beni böyle korkutmasına izin veremem. Ve kurban olmaktan bıktım. Tekrar savaşmalıyım."

Remus sinirli bir şekilde homurdadı. "Kimse yeteri kadarını yapmadığını tartışamaz, Sirius."

"Ama savaş bir denklem değil, değil mi?" Omuzlarını silkeledi. "Bunu nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyorum, Remus. Sadece, bunu _yapamam._ Savaşmaya devam etmeliyim. Bu kendimi ve daha önce nasıl olduğumu kanıtlamam için bildiğim tek yol."

Müdür ona endişelenerek baktı ve Sirius açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Bunu yapmak için bir sorumluluk hissediyorum şu an… Çoğunlukla aynıyım, ama daha önce olduğumdan _farklıyım..._ Birşey oldu, ve ben ne olduğunu hatırlamıyorum, ama Azkaban beni değiştirdi. Her geçen gün bunun farkına daha da çok varıyorum."

"Farkına mı varıyosun? " diye ihtiyatla sordu Remus. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Emin değilim. Bu bilincimin dışında birşey , benim ulaşabileceğimin ötesinde," Sirius omuzlarını silkti. Bu duyguyu daha fazla tarif etmek için ağzını açtı ve tamamen habersiz bir şekilde anıları tarafından yakalandı.

_Çığlık_.

_Zincirler._

_Savaşmak ve ne için olduğunu tamamen hatırlamamak._

_Asla bu kadar yorgun olmamıştı. Son günlerdeki anıları bulanıktı, ama içinde bu irade savaşının uzun bir süredir sürdüğüne dair bir his vardı.Nedense, bunun ilk defa olmadığınıda biliyordu. _

_İnce beyaz bir el bir asayı kaldırdı, ve Sirius'un tam kalbinin üzerine yö kendine destek oldu, dayanıklı olmak için derinleri kazdı, ve cehennemden önceki hayatından parçalanmış ve sönmüş anılara yapıştı. Bir sonsuzluk geçmiş gibi geldikten sonra, yüksek soğuk ses konuştu._

"_Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"_

_Her telafuz edilen kelime onun vücudunu acıyla vurdu. Kalbinde bir ateş yanmaya başladı, ve dışarıya doğru onu kapladı, Sirius zincirlerin içinde büküldü, hava ve kontrol için can havliyle çabaladı. İçgüdüsel olarak, onunla savaşması gerektiğini bilmesine rağmen neden olduğunu anlamıyordu. Hisleri ona kara büyü olduğunu söyledi, çok karanlık ve çok eski, bütün kalbi ve ruhuyla savaşmasına rağmen böyle bir büyü asla duymamıştı. Sadece yapması gerekeni biliyordu, acıyı uzak tutmak ve aklını kaybetmemek-_

"Sirius?"

Remus'un sesi onu beklenmedik anıdan çekip aldı, Sirius kararsızca kafasını salladı, gözlerini kırptı ve zorlukla anıyı uzaklaştırdı. Birdenbire arkadaşının eli omzundaydı, nazikçe sıkıyordu ve Sirius titrediğini farketti.

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu sessizce Remus.

Yutkundu. "İyiyim." Ağzı bir nedenden dolayı çok ama çok kuruydu. "Sadece bir anı."

"Bir hayalet kadar beyazladın, Patiayak"

"İyi olacağım." Sirius karanlık düşüncelerini başından defetti, kuvvetle uzaklaştırdı. "Sadece tamamen hazırlıksız anımda beni yakaladı."

"Eğer eminsen...?" Remus'un eli Sirius'un başıyla onaylamasından sonra son bir kez sıktıktan sonra çekildi.

"Hiç içinde 'Mandatus Prospicio Subigum' diye büyülü sözler geçen bir büyü duydun mu?"

Müdür kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır, neden?"

"Sadece merak ettim."

"Karanlık Sanatlar işini bir daha gözden geçirmek istemediğine emin misin?" diye sordu arkadaşına sessizce. "Sadece kısa bir süre için olsa bile. Sen daha iyi... olana kadar?"

"Fletcher gibi mi?" diye sordu, başını masanın aşağısında oturan Biçim Değitirme hocasının olduğu yöne çevirip.

"Hogwarts iyileşmek için güvenli bir yer, Sirius."

İç çekti. "Biliyorum. Ama iblislerimi yenmek için onlarla yüzleşmekten başka yol yok. Ben saklanamam."

"Denemek zorundaydım, anlamış olduğun üzere," Remus hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Biliyorum. Ama neden bu işi Dung'a teklif etmedin? En azından buna benim olduğum kadar uygun," diye Sirius bitirdi.

"Bunun sözünü etmek istemiyor. Karanlık Sanatlarla uğraşmak istemiyor." Sessizce cevap verdi.

"Ah." Sirius'un bir parçası Fletcher'ı suçlayamıyordu, ama bir kısmıda korkuyu anlayamı şeylerden kaçmak, onun tecrübesine gore, uzun vadede bazı şeyleri daha kötü yapardı. Ve kimse Voldemort'dan sonsuza dek kaçamazdı. "Anlıyorum."

"Evet," Remus sessizce kabul etti. "Gittikçe ilginçleşiyor da. Bir kaç kişi müracaat etmesine rağmen onlardan hiçbiriyle ilgilenmiyorum"

"Ah? Mesela kim?" diye sordu merakla.

"Çoğunlukla garip insanlar. Barty Crouch'un oğlu, — Şu anda Esrar Dairesi'nde çalışıyor. Gilderoy Lockhart var bir de, burada öyle büyük bir egoya dayanabileceğimi zannetmiyorum. Dolores Umbridge de başvurdu, ama bu kadın tüylerimi diken diken ediyor. Bir de Sihirli Afetler Dairesi Departmanında Cornelius Fudge ile beraber her çeşit sorun yaratıyor."

"Tam bir liste gibi gözüküyor," diye yorumladı Sirius alaycı bir şekilde.

Remus gözlerini yuvarladı. "Lockhart'ı saymazsan hepsiyle bir saat bile göreşmek yetti ve kesinlikle söylediklerinin bir kelimesine bile inanmıyorum."

"Neden?" Gideroy Lockhart ismi Sirius'un beyninde küçük bir ışık yakmıştı ama eğer Hogwarts'da aynı dönemlerde okumadılarsa şahsen karşılaşmamıştı.

"Çünkü kibirli ve kendini beğenmiş bir aşağılık, işte bu yüzden," diye cevapladı Remus iğrenerek. "Sihirli Dünya'da ki bütün cadılar ağzının suyu akarak bakıyor ona, ve yeni bir kitap çıkaracağını duydum, adı _Sihirli Ben_, veya öyle birşey. Bizden dört sene öndeydi burada, Hufflepuff — gerçi artık onu reddediyorlardır. Onunla tanışmadığın için memnun olmalısın."

"Bunu tavsiye olarak alacağım," diye cevap verdi Sirius. "Peki Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma işi için ne yapacaksın?"

"Üçüyle de görüşme yapacağım tabii ki," dedi dürüstçe Remus. "Crouch Junior burada olacak bugün, Umbridge yarın sabah ve Lockhart ondan sonraki gün. Eğlenceli olsa iyi olur, en azından."

"Buna bahse girerim."

* * *

James, Arthur ve Molly mutfak masasında yerlerini aldığı sırada yutkundu, sinirli görünmemeye çalıştı, ama fena halde başarısızlığa uğradığını biliyordu. Öğle yemeği onlar için hazırlanmıştı bile ve göze yeteri kadar iştah açıcı gözüküyordu ama aç hissetmekten başka her şeyi hissediyordu. Şu anda, sırf yemek düşüncesi James'in midesini bulandırdı.

"Lily nerede?" diye sordu Molly birden.

"Hala işte. Dumbledore _Gelecek Postası_'yla bir toplantıda ve o da çıkamadı."

"Bunu duyduğum için üzüldüm," diye cevapladı Molly.

"Evet," dedi James sessizce. "Ben de." Ama bir dereceye kadar, Lily'nin yokluğu bu işi kolaylaştırmıştı. Hala onlara nasıl söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu, ama en azından bunu yapacaktı. Bu emin olduğu kısımdı. O bunu nasıl anlatacağıyla meşgulken, Arthur aniden konuyu James'in ellerinden aldı.

"Seni rahatsız eden bir şey var, James," dedi nazikçe ondan yaşlı olan büyücü. "Bu basit bir öğle yemeği değil, değil mi?"

Masanın üstü birden çok ilginç gözükmüştü, ama kendini kafasını kaldırıp Arthur ve Molly'nin ona dönmüş gözleriyle karşılaşmaya zorladı. "Hayır" dedi yavaşça. "Değil. Aslında Bill hakkında..."

Molly'nin nefesi kesildi. Arthur bembeyaz oldu. Muhtemelen, James farkına vardı, bu konuya farklı bir tarzla yaklaşmalıydı, ama şimdi tıkanmıştı.

"O ölmedi," diye açıklığa kavuşturdu hemen. "Bu bizim bildiğimiz kadarı. Ama Yoldaşlık ikinize de neler olduğu hakkında tamamen dürüst değildi —"

"O…._öpülmedi_ değil mi?" Molly fısıldadı.

"Hayır." _En azından bizim bildiğimiz bu_, diye ekledi sessizce. Ama James gerçeği söylemektense yalanı tercih ederdi özellikle bilmedikleri bir konuda. Derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti. "Size söylenmeyen şey, neden Bill'in yakalandığıydı."

Ona karışık bakışlar yolladılar. Yavaşça, Arthur konuştu. "Bella bana bunun baskında olduğunu ve onun bir hata yaptığını söyledi…"

"Hata yoktu." James zor olacağını biliyordu, ama bu kadar zor olacağını tahmin etmemişti. "Onu Azkaban'a yolladım."

"_Ne_?"

"Bill'in yakalanması Buzkıran Operasyonu'nun bir parçasıydı, Yoldaşlığın son Eylül'den beri üzerinde çalıştığı operasyon. Fikir bir büyücünün dikkatlice gizlenmiş bir asa ve Anahtar ile silahlandırılarak içeri sızmasıydı. Bir hafta sonra, ikisi de meydana çıkacak, onu ve diğerlerini de oradan çıkarmayı sağlayacaktı. Ama bir şey ters gitti. Haftanın son günü geldi ve geçti, ve biz Anahtarı yapabileceğimiz en iyi şekilde izliyorduk. Ama aktif olmadı."

"Bu, ne yazık ki, Bill'in keşfedilmiş olduğu anlamına geliyor," James devam etti sessizce. "Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyoruz. Ama artık kendi başına."

Umduğundan daha iyi kabullendiler ama bilgi, Weasley'lere hala vuruyormuş gibiydi. Fakat, Arthur ve Molly güçlü bireylerdi ve Arthur'un sesine kavuşması sadece bir kaç saniye aldı. "Peki şimdi ne olacak?"

"Hala Azkaban'a sızmayı deniyoruz," James cevapladı. "Ve şu anda bir şansımız bile olabilir…ama size söz veremem. Tek söyleyebileceğim onu geri getirmek için elimizden gelenin en iyisini yapacağız."

Molly yutkundu, ve onun yüzünün görünüşü James'e bu öğlen yemeğinin yenmeyeceğini söyledi. "Peki," dedi sessizce. "Sanırım bizim umabileceğimiz en iyi şey, değil mi?"

"Özür dilerim," diye fısıldadı. "Keşke daha fazlasını söleyebilseydim." _Keşke iyi insanları ölüme yollamayı durdurabilseydim._

"Biliyoruz, hayatım." Molly onun kolunu sıktı ve onun gözlerinde parlayan gözyaşlarını dökmekten çok gurur duyduğunu gördü. "Ve eminim Bill riskleri tahmin edebiliyordu."

James gözlerini kapadı ve duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışarak kafasını salladı. "Evet. Hepimiz biliyoruz."

* * *

"Nasıl yakalandın, evlat?" diye sordu çatallı bir ses.

Bill kendisininkinin yanındaki hücrede bulunan tutsakla konuşabildiğini, ilk olarak üç hafta önce keşfetmişti, ama bu gerçekten ele geçirdikleri ilk fırsattı. Bu ilk günden sonra, önce Bill, daha sonra komşusu, Lestrangeler tarafından götürülmüştü, her gece olduğunda, Ruh Emiciler hapishanede özgürce dolaşıyordu. Onların etkisi işkenceyle birleşince Bill'i bir süreliğine kataleptik yaptı, bu da ne kadar zaman geçtiğini saymayı zorlaştırıyordu – tabi eğer Azkaban'da bunu yapmanın imkanı olsaydı...

Cevap vermeden önce tereddüt etti. Bir an için, Bill gerçeği söylemeyi düşündü - Voldemort'un zaten her şeyi bildiğinden ve onun görevini engellediğinden beri kaybedecek hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Ama bir parçası söylememesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu, bunun için gönülsüzdü, bunca zamandan sonra bile. Onun dışında kimse için bir önemi yoktu, ama bir şeylere tutunmak zorundaydı.

"Bir baskın," Bill sonunda cevapladı. "İşler kötüye gitmeye başladı ve ben yakalandım…"

Duvarın diğer tarafından kahkaya çok benzeyen bir öksürük duyuldu. "Eğer bana söylemek istemiyorsan, evlat, sadece söyle. Bunun hakkında yalan söylemene gerek yok."

"Of. Üzgünüm"

"Olma," Frank cevapladı. "Böyle bir yerde… Hala düşündüğünü görmek güzel, en azından"

"Peki ya sen?" Bill sordu.

"Aptallık. Kahramanı oynamaya çalışmak..." Frank öksürdü. "Ama takımımı dışarı çıkardım, her neyse bu önemli olan tek şey."

"Evet," diye katıldı sessizce. Ruh Emiciler etrafta yokken kendini tuhaf şekilde özgür hissetti; bir nedenden dolayı, her gün öğle saatlerinde, bir süreliğine geri çekiliyorlardı. Neden olduğunu Bill bilmiyordu ama şansını zorlayacak değildi. Bir süreliğine de olsa ruhuna sahip olmak güzeldi, kısa bir süreliğine olsa bile.

Frank tekrar konuşana kadar uzun bir an sessizlik oldu. "Peki... Bana göre son zamanlarda dışarıdaydın. Yeni veya sıradışı herhangi bir şey var mı?"

"Pek yok ," Bill itiraf etti. "Onlar buraya sızmaya çalışıyorlar." Eğer Frank Yoldaşlık'ta ise onların kim olduğunu anlardı. Eğer değilse, büyük ihtimalle bakanlık olduğunu varsayacaktı - her iki durumda da, Voldemort gerçeği biliyordu. Bill bunun hakkında endişelenmekte zorlandı.

"Ah. Bunun için acele etmemeleri çok kötü, ha?"

"Evet."

Arkadaşlıklarıyla bir sessiz anı daha paylaştılar, hiçbir şey söylemeden, yalnız olmadıklarının farkındalığına şükrederek. Sonunda, konuşma ihtiyaçları – rahatlayarak – gittikçe arttı ve Frank tekrar konuştu. Sesi çok kısıktı. "Bir kaçış yolu olduğunu duydum."

"_Bir ne_?" Bill'in kalbi kulaklarında gümbürdemeye başladı. Bu mümkün olabilir miydi?

"Evet. Rodolphus Lestrange bunun hakkında deli gibi homurdanıyordu. Her hangi bir şey duydun mu?"

"Keşke," diye fısıldadı. Belki hala ümit vardı, herşeyden sonra... Amaçsızca, gözleri hücresinin nemli dört duvarını taradı, kaçacak bir yer aradı - ama yoktu tabii ki. Asla olmazdı.

"Herşeye rağmen kulaklarını açık tut. Belki, bir gün…"

Frank düşüncesini bitiremeyecek gibi gözüktü, Bill de aynı durumdaydı. Umut neredeyse tutunmak için imkansızdı. "Evet…bir gün…"

* * *

_Salamander's_ 1842'deki büyük açılıştan beri Büyücü dünyasının yemek kurumları arasında ilk sıradaydı. Daha uzun ve görkemli tarihe sahip olan restoranlar vardı ama hiç biri bu kadar lüks değildi veya yemeklerinin güzelliğiyle övülmüyordu. Bu ihtişam, fiyat bakımından fakir bir ailenin Gringotts'daki kasasını silip süpürürdü kuşkusuz, ama bu beklenilen bir şeydi. Londra'da Diagon Yolu'nda sadece bir özel yer vardı, Salamander'ın bekleme listesi çoğunlukla günlerce ve bazen haftalarca dolu olurdu. Ama en eski aileler için her zaman ayrılmış bir masası vardı.

Öyle olmasa bile, her gün On Dört Ailenin iki önemli üyesi büyük abanoz kapılardan içeri girmiyordu. Bundan dolayı, şef, masada nazikçe onun dikkatini çekmek için birbiriyle yarışan müşterileri geçip yeni gelen grubu karşılamak için koştu. Aynı anda, garsonlardan oluşan bir üçlü, dördü için en lüks masayı hazırlamak için koşuşturdular, çoktan hazırdı, Salamander'ın kalitesiyle ve özel konuklar için ayarlanmış çok güzel görünmesine rağmen gümüşsüz masaydı.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," diye zarifçe eğildi şef. "Salamanders'a hoşgeldiniz. Lütfen, bu taraftan. Dördünüz için bir masa?"

Remus ve Peter şaşkın bakışlarla baktı , ama James nazikçe başını salladı. "Özel, eğer varsa."

"Tabii ki."

Çapulcular yeteri kadar uysallıkla rehberlerini takip ettiler, meraklı - ama dikkatli - bakışları umursamamaya çalışarak, yolları geniş restoranın derinliklerine ulaşana kadar sürüklendiler. Sonunda, tamamen fildişinden yapılmış güzel bir masaya ulaştılar. Sandalyeler mor kadife minderliydi ve yemek takımları saf altındı; her şeyden önce çok zarif bir masaydı. Her büyücü sandalyesine ulaştığında, sandalyesini kibar bir gülüşle geriye çeken insan bir garson buldu. Salamander's her zaman kendisiyle 'insan dokunuşu' olması ile övünürdü; Büyücülük dünyasının en büyük restoranlarında, sihirli numaralar olmazdı.

İçecek siparişlerini aldıktan sonra, dört garsonda ortadan kayboldu.

"Vov," dedi Peter sessizce. "Burası harika."

Remus şüpheci bir şekilde kaşını kaldırdı. "Ben yemeğimi tadana kadar fikrimi saklayacağım."

"Ah, hadi Aylak," James kıkırdadı. "Servisin harika olduğunu inkar edemezsin."

"Senin için söylemesi güzel, _Mister_ Potter, ama ben krallara yakışır muamele görmeye alışık değilim." Ve Remus kendine hafifçe kıkırdamak için izin verdi.

James kahkaha attı. "Ben de! Onaltıncı yaşgünümden beri böyle bir yerde bulunmadım - ailemin böyle statü olaylarından nasıl kaçtığını biliyorsun."

"Diğer taraftan, benim ebeveynlerim bunun için yaşarlardı," diye Sirius karanlık şekilde ekledi. "Salamanders'a o kadar sık geliyordum ki menüyü ezberlemiştim." Sonra çarpık bir gülümsemeyle yüzündeki çizgileri kırıştı. "Ama on yılda biraz değiştiğini tahmin edebiliyorum."

"Çok az değiştiğini sanıyorum." James sırıttı, Remus'a baktı. "Evet, Aylak, Menüyü açacak mısın yoksa orada oturup protesto için açlıktan ölecek misin?"

Remus, arkadaşlarının çoktan menüyü açıp seçim yapmaya başladıklarını ve bunu tek yapmayanın kendisi oluğunu fark etti. "Bir baksam iyi olur." Sonunda kendi kontrolü dışında bir sırıtış belirdi.

Onun solunda, Peter bir bakış attı. "Burada fiyatlar astronomik, James" dedi alçak bir sesle. "Yani, yemeğe beraber çıkalım diye önerdiğimde, demek istediğim..."

"Bunun için endişelenme, Kılkuyruk," diye cevapladı James. "Bende..."

"Sen lanet bir şey yapmayacaksın," Sirius onun lafını kesti. "Benim ikramım."

"Sirius —" diye üçü birden başladı, ama her bir Çapulcu arakadaşının gözündeki bilinen inatçı bakışı görünce sustular.

"Doğru," dedi neşeli bir şekilde. "Benimle tartışmaya zahmet etmeyin. Bütün olanlardan sonra, ne yapacağımı bilmediğim kadar çok param var — seninkinden bile çok, Çatalakcık —ve son on yıldan beri Gringotts'da tozlanmaktan başka bir işe yaramadı. Bu yüzden izin verin bunu arkadaşlarım için yapayım, bana nasıl olduğunu bilmeseler bile yardım ettikleri için."

Sirius'un söylediğini anlamaları bir dakikalarını aldı ama anladıklarında Remus'un ağzı bir karış açık kaldı. Eskiden çok nadir olarak Sirius kendini bu kadar açardı ama şimdi azıcık kabus dolu bakışıyla çok rahatça yapıyordu. Sirius onlar sessizce ona gözlerini dikip bakmışken gülümsedi, ve bu gerçek bir gülümsemeydi, Remus'un boğazında ki yumruyu yok etmenin en güzel yoluydu. Çapulcular garsonların, onların içeceklerini hazırlamalarını ve hızlıca hareket etmelerini sessizce beklediler, ama üçlüden hiç biri gözlerini Sirius'tan ayırmadı. Onu bir kere kaybetmişlerdi,ve sonsuza kadar gittiğini düşünmüşlerdi; şimdi, her biri onun geri dönmesiyle ne kadar şanslı olduklarını anlamış gözüküyorlardı.

Sirius kadehini aldı ve yukarıya kaldırdı. "Kadeh kaldırmama izin verin:

"Arkadaşlığa," dedi sessizce. "Asla kopmayan bağlara. Ve kardeşlerime, -ne olursa olsun- sonuna kadar beraber kalan kardeşlerime."

"Arkadaşlığa," diye tekrar ettiler ve onun kadehini selamlamak için kadehlerini kaldırdılar.

Bu anda, herşey oturdu. On yıllık ayrılık boşluğun içinde söndü ve her bir can sıkıcı kaybın, seçimin ve hataların yaraları, yetişkinliğe geçerken olan mesafe gitmişti. Bir daha asla biri Ölüm Yiyenlerin hedefi olduğunda yalnız olmayacaktı. Bir daha hiçbiri diğerlerinin onu aramak için çalışmalarına neden olarak gitmeyecekti. Ve bir daha asla hiçbir Çapulcu garip olaylar karşısında tek başına durmayacak, hep birlikte hareket edeceklerdi. Kaybetmek, yas tutmak, ve yeniden birbirlerini kazanmak, onları bir kere daha dört tane 17 yaşındaki çocuk gibi bağlı ve sarsılmaz yapmıştı, sonuna kadar. Bir daha asla kopmayacaklardı.

Dört bardak yumuşak bir şekilde birbirine dokundu, akıllarına uzun yıllar once küçük gizli bir geçitteki tokalaşmalarını getirdi. Remus içkisini yudumlarken hatırlayıp güldüğünde, onun yüzündeki ifadenin aynısı diğer üçünün yüzünde de yansıyordu, her zaman yaptıkları gibi. Bardağını bir daha kaldırdı.

"Çapulculara," dedi. "Hükümdarlığımız uzun sürsün."

Kocaman kahkahalarla tekrar kadehlerini vurdular. "Çapulculara!"

"Şimdi," Peter bir gülümsemeyle araya girdi, "hadi yiyelim!"

"Biliyor musun, Kılkuyruk, bundan daha iyi bir fikir hiç duymamıştım," diye Sirius kabul etti, ve kafasını bir kere daha menüye gömdü. Gülerek, Remus'ta aynısını yaptı ve sonunda o da seçimini yaptı, bir garson sihirli bir şekilde yanında belirdi, sordu,

"Bu akşam ne istersiniz, Müdür Lupin?"

Remus hafifçe gülümsedi, iyi tanındığını bilmek onu birazcık şaşırtmıştı. Tabii ki buna o kadar şaşırmamalıydı; yıllar once eğer Dumbledore onu Hogwarts'a Karanlık Sanatlar profesörü olarak ataması Büyücü dünyasını uyandırmasına yetmememişse bile, onun müdürlük pozisyonuna yükselmesi yetmişti. Dumbledore'un Bakanlığa baskı yaparak çıkardığı kurtadamlar (beraberinde at adamlar, deniz halkı, evcinleri, ve diğer varlıkların) lehine olan kanunun heyecanı, Remus'u türünün en iyi bilineni olmasına da yardım etmişti. Eğer savaş olmasaydı, büyük ihtimalle yeni kanunlar asla geçmezdi, ama geçmişti ve ertesi sene, Remus'un çok korkulan bir canavar gibi görülmesine son verilmişti. Şimdi, o sadece doğanın bir anormalliğiydi, dolunay zamanı dışında tamamen insan olan biri.

Dünyanın en tehlikeli bir kaç kurtadamın elleri kanlı (ve ya ağızları kanlı) olarak yakalandığı, savaşın en kanlı olaylarından biri bile buna zarar veremedi. Fenrir Greyback ve onun takipçileri, on iki çocuk, dört ebeveyn ve birkaç masum Muggle görgü tanığını öldürmüştü. Buna rağmen, kimse Dumbledore'un gözünü korkutamamıştı ve onların altısını Britanya'dan sürmüştü, onların yokluğu dünyanın kurtadamlara olan bakış açısını oldukça aydınlatmıştı. İyice _normal_ olmuşlardı. Şimdiki gibi.

Nazik bir gülümsemeyle siparişini verdi, garsonun onun çevresinde herhangi bir huzursuluk belirtisi göstermediğini farketmek onu mutlu etti. Bütün garsonlar gittikten sonra, James masanın diğer tarafındaki Peter'a baktı "Peki, niçin toplanmak istedin bu arada?"

"Harika bir fikir olmadığından değil, tabii ki, ama gizli bir nedeni varmış gibi gözüküyor," Remus sırıttı.

Peter'da hafifçe gülümsedi. "Hepiniz beni çok iyi tanıyorsunuz."

"Gerginsin, Peter." Sirius incelikleri bir yana bıraktı ve doğrudan meseleye geldi. "Ters olan ne?"

"Şey… Ben üçünüzün yarın sabah gazetelerden okumadan önce benden duymanızı istedim." Peter omuzlarını silkti.

"Gazeteden neyi okumamızı?" Remus'un midesine kurşundan yapılmış gibi bir ağırlık oturdu. Diğerleri, farkettiği gibi, aynı şekilde ihtiyatlıydılar.

"Eric Dummingston'la bu sabah bir röportaj yaptım," diye sessizce yanıtladı arkadaşları. Devam etmeden önce derin ama titrek bir nefes aldı, "Makale yarın _Gelecek Postas'nda _basılacak. Onun içinde, açıkca bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğumu itiraf ettim… Ve alenen Voldemort'tan alakamı kestim."

Beraber geçirdikler yıllar boyunca, Remus arkadaşlarının bu kadar sessiz olduğunu hiç görmedi. Sonunda, buna rağmen, konuşan James oldu.

"Bunun sana ne yapacağını biliyorsun, değil mi, Peter?"

"Sirius Azkaban'dan kaçtığından beri, beni en büyük hedef haline getirecek, evet, biliyorum," Peter çarpık bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. "Ama bunu yapmak zorundaydım. Bir casus olmak istemiyorum ve ben sadece saklanamam." Yeşil gözleri ümitsizce onların yüzünde anlayış bekleyen bir ifade aradı. "Bir fark yaratmak istiyorum."

Onun kelimeleri Remus'un kulaklarında yankılandı. Bunu daha önce kaç kere duymuştu? Kendinden, Sirius'tan, James'ten… ama asla Peter'dan duymamıştı. Peter asla doğasındaki ürkekliği çözüme ihtiyaç olan savaş için yenecek kadar kuvvetli olmamıştı hiç— bugüne kadar. Ve bu beklenmedik cesaret için ne söylenebilirdi? Remus kelimeler içinde kaybolmuştu, ama Peter'ın arkadaşlarının onaylamasına ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece söyleyeceklerinin arkadaşının duymaya ihtiyacı olduğu şeyler olmasını diledi.

Peter'ın sağından omzuna vuran Sirius'tu. "Yaratacaksın, Peter," dedi bir gülümsemeyle. "Bunu yapcağından hiç şüphem yok."

"Benim de," diye onayladı Remus, sonunda sesine kavuşarak. Birden, bunun yanında, James kıs kıs gülmeye başladı.

"Tebrikler, dostum," dedi bir kıkırdamayla. "Voldemort'un her zaman istenenler listesine girmeyi başardın. Eminim ki yarın Skeeter senin ne kadar zaman içinde öleceğin hakkında tahminler yapmaya başlar."

Peter'ın donakalmış bakışıyla, Remus James'in sol kolunu yumrukladı. "Endişelenme. Sadece şaka yapıyor."

"Listede olmayan tek Çapulcu'nun da gelmesiyle," Sirius kahkaha attı, "sen epey geriye düşmüş oldun, Aylak."

Remus gözlerini yuvarladı. "Teşekkürler, ama bu onurdan vazgeçeceğim."

"Ve bu listeye göre," James araya girdi. "Ben şu anda ikinci sıradayım, Dumbledore'un hemen arkasından, ama Sirius yakında benim yerimi alacak. Senin sayende, dört numaraya bile düşebilirim!"

"Bu o kadar komik değil, James," diye Peter belirtti.

James omuz silkti. "Gül veya kahrından öl. Kişisel olarak gülmeyi tercih ederim."

"Ben de," diye Sirius sessizce onayladı.

Yemekleri geldiğinde, konuşma daha aydınlık konulara döndü. Kısa bir süre içinde, eski anılardan konuşmaya başladılar, eski zamanlar, eski şakalar ve eski arkadaşlar hakkında. Onca senenin aralarında kaybolduğunu görmek harikaydı ama en mükemmel şey Sirius'un yüzündeki çizgilerin azalması ve gerçekten neşeyle gülmesiydi. Remus Sirius'u on senedir böyle görmüyordu ve arada ona baktığında on sene gençken gözlerindeki ışığı tekrar görüyordu, umursamaz ve Voldemort'un ona yaşattığı cehennemin farkında olmadan. Onu memnuniyetle James'le tartışırken görmek – elbette ki aralarındaki tek görüş farkı olan konu Quidditch hakkındaydı – on sene öncesine bakmak gibiydi.

"Ama Harry'nin oynayışını mutlaka görmelisin," diye James karara vardı. "Gerçekten _harika._ Onun gibi bir Arayıcı asla görmedim. Şu Bulgarı unut - adı neydi bu arada, Drum? Onun gibi bir şey. Her neyse, Harry inanılmaz. İnanman için görmen lazım - söyle ona, Remus."

Hogwarts'ın müdürü kahkaha attı. "Bu defalık, Sirius, James oğluyla sadece övünmüyor. Harry oldukça inanılmaz."

"Krum, aklıma gelmişken," diye Peter araya girdi. James'in boş bakışını görünce açıklığa kavuşturdu. "Bulgar Arayıcı. Onun adı Krum, Drum değil."

"Ah. Doğru. Bulgar'dan bize ne, zaten?" diye sordu James, ama diğerleri güldü.

"Bir gün James Potter'ın Quidditch hakkında konuşurken yanıldığını göreceğimi asla düşünmemiştim," Sirius kıkırdadı. "Sanırım dünyanın sonu geldi."

"Ah, Kapa çeneni."

"İyi akşamlar, beyler," bir ses birden onların tartışmasını böldü, ve hepsi yüzünü Mr. Salamander'a çevirdi. Bir anlık süprizin yarattığı sessizlikten sonra, Çapulcular davranışlarının farkına varıp selamlamaya karşılık verdi.

"Yemeklerimiz ve servis bu akşam tatmin edici miydi?" diye sordu Salamander.

"Evet, teşekkürler," diye cevapladı Remus. "Her şey harikaydı."

"Eğer istediğiniz bir şey varsa, lütfen bilelim" diye devam etti restoranın sahibi. James onu bundan temin edince, Salamander gitmek için döndü, Sirius'un yönünde hafifçe eğilerek durdu. "Ve tekrar hoşgeldiniz, Mr. Black. Özlenmiştiniz."

"Teşekkürler," diye sessizce cevapladı ve Salamander gitti.

"Servis hakkında konuşmak," diye Peter yorum yaptı.

"Bir Black ve Potter aynı masada oturuken başka ne bekliyordun ki?" Remus kıkırdadı. "Mecbur kalırlarsa amuda bile kalkarlar."

Sirius kahkaha attı. "Julia'yı buraya getirdiğimde görmeliydin -"

Yüzünde en şaşırmış bakışıyla kesti, ne söylediğine inanamazmış gibi iki kere gözlerini kırptı. En sıradışı ifade Sirius'un yüzünden geçti, sonra Remus onun gözlerine yeni bir ışığın yerleştiğini izledi.

Ama Remus sessiz kaldı, James ve Peter'ında aynısını yaptığını farketti. Sirius'a onun kalbinden azıcık kalanıda kırmadan bu haberi nasıl verebilirlerdi? Sonunda aralarına dönmüştü, sonunda iyileşmeye başlamıştı—ama bu hepsini geriye alabilirdi. Ne yazık ki, Sirius üç arkadaşının ifadesinin taşa döndüğünü görmüştü.

"O bir Ölüm Yiyen, değil mi?"

Sesi boştu ve son zamanlarda aydınlık olan yüzü karardı. Soldu, kalbi çarparken Remus, umudun nasıl bir şey olduğunu hatırladı.

"Evet," James cevapladı çok sessizce, ve Remus yüzünden geçen tuhaf ifadeyi kaçırmadı. "Öyle."

Sirius gözlerini kapadı. Suratı boştu, ama onlara tekrar baktığında, gözleri uysaldı. "Peki," dedi yavaşça "Bu süpriz olmadı sanırım."

"Snape'le konuş" dedi birden Remus, kelimeler düşünmesine fırsat bırakmadan ağzından kaçmıştı. Sirius'a umut vermekle diğer bütün önlemleri çiğnemişti. Arkadaşının yüzündeki boş bakışı görünce hemen açıklığa kavuşturdu. "O onun arkadaşı, Sirius, onu en iyi tanıyan kişi... Burada görünenden fazlası olabilir."

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Sirius sordu.

"Bilmiyorum, ama —"

"Pardon, Mr. Black, ama Mr. Salamander hemen bunu görmeniz gerektiğini düşündü." Şefin gelmesi Remus'un cümlesini yarıda kesti ve Sirius ona uzatılan _Gelecek Postas'ı_nın bir kopyasını aldı. Anlaşılan, akşam baskısıydı ve okudukça Sirius'un yüzü giderek ciddileşti. O sırada James, üçünü beklemeye bırakıp kenara çekilen şefe teşekkür etti.

Sonunda, Sirius gazetenin üstünden baktı, gözleri tekin değildi ve yüzü gergindi. Sessizce, _Gelecek Postası'nı_ solunda duran James'e uzattı, başlığı okurken gözleri kızgınca açıldı. Diğer taraftan Remus, gözlerini ağzı bir karış açılmış Sirius'a odakladı. James gazeteyi ona uzattığında, Peter'ın da onunla birlikte okuması için sola doğru kaldırdı.

AZKABAN KAÇAĞI UÇURUMUN UCUNDA

Rita Skeeter, _Özel Muhabir_

Tekin olmayan bakışlar hala çok ince yüzündeydi ve Sirius Black deneyimleri hakkında konuşma şansını reddetti. Bir zamanlar yakışıklı olan büyücü şimdi önceki halinin bir gölgesiydi, aşırı kilo vermiş ve kuşkusuz geri kalan hayatı boyunca bir tarafı topallayarak yürüyecek... Gözleri şimdi donuktu ve dikkati dağılınca boş bakıyordu; yakın arkadaşları onun, Sirius Black görüntüsünde gezen bir ceset olduğunu söylüyor.

Bir zamanlar ünlü bir Seherbaz ve çok sempatik olan büyücü, Kim –Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in ellerinde geçirdiği on yıldan sonra, şimdi oldukça sessiz ve çekingen. Onun mucizevî kaçışının haberleri son günlerde Büyücü Dünyasını etkisi altına aldı ve o umudun bir işareti olarak karşılandı—yine de St. Mungo Sihirsel Hastalıklar ve Sakatlıklar hastanesinin uzmanları Black'in henüz çok tekin olmadığını söyledi.

"Black şüphesiz ki Azkaban'da geçirdiği süre zarfında, aşırı derecede psikolojik hasar aldı," dedi Horace Funderburke, zihinsel hastalıklar bölümündeki şifacı. "Bu erken safhada, ondan geriye bir şey kalmasını ummak gülünç olur. Şu anda, Black'in en çok ihtiyacı olan şey terapi ve profesyonel yardım."

Büyücü topluluğundaki çoğu kişinin Black'in ani kaçışıyla ilgili şüpheleri var, bir kahraman olarak yeni durumu ve fazla övülen yetenekleriyle ilgili. Bununla birlikte dün Diagon Yolu'nda gerçekleşen olayda bir sürü tanık vardı, olayın aslı şu ki Black'in arkadaşı olan ünlü Seherbaz James Potter, büyük ihtimalle iki Ölüm Yiyenle yapılan savaşta, büyü işlerinin çoğunluğunu yapmıştı.

Black'e yakın olan kaynaklar bu bilgiyi onaylıyor, onun şu anda Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e karşı savaşa girmeye uygun durumda olmadığını söylüyorlar. Sürekli, anılar ve kâbuslardan rahatsız olduğunu... Görünüşe göre günlük hayata uyum sağlamakta güçlük çekiyor. Elbette gelmiş geçmiş en büyük Karanlık Büyücü kabul edilen kişinin elinde on yıl geçirdikten ve Azkaban'da sürekli Ruh Emici'lerle birlikte olduktan sonra akıl sağlığını nasıl koruduğuyla ilgili sorular var.

Bu nedenle, Black'in gelcekte savaştaki rolünün ne olacağı henüz belli değil, şu anda bu konuda yaptığı pek de bir şey yok ve diğerlerinin dediği gibi umudun sembolü olması olası görünmüyor.

Remus bakışlarını kaldırdı ve James'in mutsuz bakışıyla karşılaştı. Sessizlik sürdü, ama Peter makaleyi bitiren kadar beklediler; her zaman aralarından en yavaş okuyan o olmuştu. Sonunda, Peter _Gelecek'i_ aşağı indirirken, nefesinin altından bir küfür mırıldandı, hepsi Sirius'a döndü. Remus'un makaleyi okurken geçen zamanda Sirius'un yüzü tekin olmayan bi ifadeden kızgına dönmüştü. Mavi gözleri kısılmıştı.

"Size deli gibi gözüküyor muyum?" diye sordu ekşi ekşi.

"Ve 'yakın arkadaşlar'mış, kıçımın kenarı," diye hırladı Peter. "Kahrolası kiminle konuşmuş, Snape'le mi?"

"O bile bu kadar salak olamaz." James kafasını salladı. "Bu cadı hepsini kendi uydurmuş."

Remus Sirius'a dikkatlice baktı. "Sen iyi misin?"

"İyiyim." Sinirli bir şekilde omuzlarına gelen saçlarını eliyle taradı "Tabi deli, yeteneksiz ve boş olmam dışında." Duygusuzca gülümsedi ve omuz silkti. "Şey, bu üçünün haricinde fena değil."

"Bununla şaka bile yapma, Sirius," dedi James dehşetle, ve Remus Sirius'un zoraki gülümsemesini gördü.

"Özür dilerim, dostum. Biraz üzüldüm, o kadar."

"Hakkın var ," dedi Peter sessizce. "Özlellikle bu çöp parçasından sonra."

Sirius omuzlarını silkti tekrar. "James onun kahrolası Tez Tekrar Tüyünü aldığından dolayı mutluyum."

"Keşke daha fazlasını yapsaydım," diye cevap verdi James, ama Sirius onu sakinleştirdi. Yüzü hala sinirliydi ve sessizce bir şeyler hesaplıyordu.

"Peki," Remus sonunda merak etti. "Biz bunun hakkında ne yapacağız?"

"Biz?" diye şüpheli şekilde yankıladı Sirius.

"Gerçekten seni o yarasayla tek başına bırakacağımızı düşünmedin herhalde?" diye sordu Peter.

"Mantıklı değil," diye yorumladı James.

Remus güldü. "Mümkün değil."

_Çeviren: elmind_


	28. Bölüm 27: Gölgeler ve Tozlar

**Yirmi Yedinci Bölüm:****Gölgeler ve Tozlar**

On bir yıl önce biri ona şu anda olduğu yerde olacağını söylese, Julia deli olduklarını söylerdi. Dokuz yıl önce biri, şu anda yaptığı şeyi yapacağını söylese suratlarına gülerdi. Hiçbir şekilde Voldemort'a karşı casusluk yapacak kadar aptal değildi.

Ama buradaydı ve önünde en eski ve en iyi arkadaşlarından birinin önerdiği ve görmezlikten gelemeyeceği bir seçim vardı. Severus Snape'in teşvikiyle Albus Dumbledore'la çoktan gizlice görüşmüş ve şimdi tam olarak Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın casusu haline gelmişti. İki gün önce diğerlerinin hayatları boyunca cesaret edemeyeceği bir yola adımını atmıştı; ölme ihtimalinin çok yüksek olduğunu biliyordu. Ama şimdi seçimini yapmıştı ki bu vicdanının sızlamasından değildi, bir adam sayesindeydi. Julia gözlerini kapatarak çarpan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Bunu yapmak hiç de yardımcı olmadı. Tek görebildiği onun yüzüydü.

Sirius Black, hayatında başına gelebilecek en iyi şeydi ve ölümü, tartışmasız hayatındaki en kötü şeydi. Onu, gerçekten tanışmadan önce de yıllardır biliyordu elbette – Slytherinlerden Gryffindor'un bela yaratıcı dörtlüsü hakkında bir şey bilmeyen var mıydı ki zaten? Ona karşı Quidditch de oynamıştı ama neredeyse kafatasını parçalayacak, iyi nişanlanmış bludger'ı atmadan önce konuşmamıştı. Elbette ki özür dilememişti (sonuçta o bir Slytherindi ve vurucular şans ele geçirdiğinde uygulardı) ama ertesi gün Black'in ona teşekkür için yolladığı iyi nişanlanmış bludger'ına çok şaşırmıştı. Bu yaptığı Julia'ya çok dokunmuştu, bir Gryffindor olduğu için değil, bir Black olduğu için. O, köklü büyücü ailelerinin Quidditch konusunda kadına olan ön yargılarına o kadar alışmıştı ki bir dahaki maçta Black'in onu görmezlikten geleceğini düşünmüştü.

Şans eseri böyle tanıştılar ama asla bunun saf şansla mı yoksa daha fazla şeylerle mi olduğunu bilemedi. Birçok şey arka arkaya gelince onlar da bir araya gelmişlerdi. Julia, ilişkilere yabancı biri değildi ama başlangıcından itibaren Sirius farklıydı. Sirius onu, kimsenin yapamadığı kadar çok güldürüyordu ve Malfoy gururunu uyandırmadan gülümseyerek onunla şakalaşıyordu. Onu kimsenin umursamadığı kadar umursamıştı; Julia'nın arkadaşlarını yargılamamıştı ve Julia da onun kirli kan Potter'la ve okulun en büyük korkağıyla olan arkadaşlığına karışmamıştı. Ama en önemlisi Julia, Sirius'la birlikteyken kendi gibi olabiliyordu. Julia, Malfoy soğukluğunu bir kanara bırakıp, kanı, saflığı, parayı ve gücü önemsemeyebiliyordu. Bunca yıl böyle gördüğü dünyayı birden önemsemiyordu çünkü gülüyordu. Muziplik yaratabiliyordu. Ve basitçe, kendi olabiliyordu.

Hogwarts'da birlikte olmalarına çok şaşıran kimse olmamıştı. Onun bir Gryffindor ve kendisinin de bir Slytherin olması pek de akıllara gelmemişti; o bir Black'ti ve kendisi de Malfoy. Bu kesinlikle kabul edilebilir bir şeydi ve ailesi daha mutlu olamazdı.

Ta ki Sirius mezun olup, Seherbaz olmayı seçene kadar.

Lucius'un yoluna sırtını dönmek çok kolay değildi ama bu kendi yolu olmadığı için işler daha kolay olmuştu. Julia hiç güç istememişti; kendini bildi bileli arkeolog olmak istemişti. Karanlık onu hiç etkilememişti; daha çok keşif yapmakla ilgileniyordu. Ailesi istediği için değil de kendi istediği için çok çalıştı. Quidditch oynadı çünkü kendi olduğunu hissettiriyordu ve bu, hayatının kendi ellerinde olduğunu kanıtlamanın bir başka yoluydu. Julia hep aşırı bağımsız olmuştu ve Malfoy olsun ya da olmasın o, sırf ailesi istedi diye kendi hayatından vazgeçemeyecek kadar çok Slytherindi. Lucius, o tarafsız kaldığı tüm zamanlarda acı çekmişti. Julia bunu umursamadı.

Sirius yakalandığında her şey değişmişti. Asla Remus Lupin'in çok soluk ve acı dolu bir yüzle kapısının önünde belirdiği günü unutamayacaktı. O zaman söylemesine gerek yoktu; biliyordu. Ve on yıldır Sirius'un öldüğünü sanıyordu.

Bir şekilde sonunda Ölüm Yiyen olmuştu. Ne kadar zaman olduğunun bir önemi yoktu; Sirius öldüğünde kimin kazandığını düşünemeyecek kadar mahvolmuştu ve bir taraf seçmesi gerekiyordu. Ve ikinci seferinde aileyi seçti, çünkü bir Malfoy için başka şans yoktu. Şu ana kadar.

Bu sefer seçimine öfke eşlik etti. Karanlık Lord'un on yıl boyunca Sirius'u alıkoymasına olan öfke, yüzüne karşı gerçeği bilmesine rağmen yalan söyleyen abisine karşı öfke, kendine asla fark edemediği şeyler için öfke: herkes bir rol oynadı. Bunun vicdanla alakası yoktu; Julia klasik Ölüm Yiyenlerden değildi ve Karanlık Lord'un şenliklerinde çok nadir görev alırdı. Başka yerde daha önemli işler yaptığı için Karanlık Lord onu affetmişti, kendini büyülü arkeolojiye adamıştı ve kazı yapıyordu. Karanlık Lord her zaman eski karanlık objelere ilgi duymuştu ve Julia ona, bunlardan çok bulmuştu. Öldürdüğünde bunu çabuk yapmıştı ve önemsememek için kendini çok zorlamıştı. Doğru ya da yanlış, çok önceden kararını vermişti ve aldırmadı.

Ama içinden bir ses ona ne kadar ileri giderse kendinden o kadar şey kaybettiğini söylüyordu. Ama şimdi seçim tamamen ona aitti ve riskler göze alamayacağı şeyler değildi. Ve bu doğru olan şeydi, ne kadar ateş sönmüş olsa bile ve Sirius onu bir daha görmek istemese bile. En azından bu kapıyı ona açtığı için teşekkür edecekti.

_Benim seçimim_, dedi kendi kendine Julia maskesini düzelterek_. Benim risklerim_. Bu yıllardır ilk kez kendine yalan söylemeden düşünebildiği bir zamandı. _Severus haklıydı. Seçim ölümüme neden olacaksa bile rahatlatıcı._ Julia hızlıca ilerleyerek Voldemort'un taht odasının meşe kapılarını geçti. Önünde, sonunda kendi zamanının en çok korkulan Karanlık Büyücüsü'nün olduğu uzun bir yol vardı. Garip olarak yalnızdı; eskiden Lucius Voldemort'un yanında sabit gibi dururdu. Dehşet dolu bir his omurgasından aşağı doğru indi ama bunu hemen üzerinden attı. En azından ihanete uğramadığını biliyordu; eğer bu ölümü olsaydı diğer Ölüm Yiyenlerin seyretmek için orada olacağını biliyordu.

Yürürken Julia maskesini çıkarttı. Bunca zaman boyunca Voldemort'un müritlerinin yüzüne bakarak konuşmayı sevdiğini öğrenmişti ki büyük ihtimalle Zihinfend'deki başarısı için. Julia derin bir nefes alma içgüdüsüyle savaştı; eğer riskte olduğu bir zaman varsa o da bu zamandı. Karanlık Lord'la yalnız kalmak büyük ihtimalle paslanmış Zihinbend yeteneğini teste sokacaktı – ve hayatında ilk kez, Severus'un herkes onu zayıf, çirkin bir herif olarak gördüğü beşinci yıllarında zihinbend çalışmak için baskı yapmasına memnun olmuştu. Bu kimseye söylemediği bir yeteneğiydi ve şimdi bunun için kesinlikle minnettardı.

"Lordum," dedi sessizce önünde diz çökerek.

"Julia..." diye fısıldadı soğuk ses. "Kalk."

Kendine denileni yaptı ve neden çağırıldığını öğrenmek için sabırla bekledi. Çağırılmayı beklemiyordu; Güney Amerika'ya gitmek üzereydi ve bunu geciktirmek için bahane arıyor olsa da bu bahaneyi Voldemort'un yaratacağını hiç düşünmemişti.

"Eminim ki senin eski bir... tanıdığının kaçtığını duymuşsundur," diye sordu birden Karanlık Lord, Julia'yı hazırlıksız yakalayarak.

İçindeki öfkeyi zapt ederek durdu ama onun sesindeki kızgınlığa çok şaşırdı. "Evet, Lordum."

"Güzel..." diye fısıldadı Voldemort. Bir sonraki sessizlikte Julia nedenini sormaya teşvik edildi ama yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Sonunda devam etti: "Senin için bir görevim var."

"Nasıl hizmet edebilirim, efendim?" Kalbi boğazında atıyordu. Eğer ondan isterse –

"Sirius Black'i bulacaksın," diye emretti Karanlık Lord. "İlişkinizi yenileyeceksin, yaşamasından dolayı kalbin değişmiş gibi yapacaksın. Onun yardımıyla bilgi öğrenip bana geçireceksin. Sana doğru zamanı söylediğimde Black'i bana getireceksin. Anladın mı?"

Julia'nın midesi o kadar sıkıştı ki hasta olacağını sandı. Bir taraftan casus olmak için mükemmel bir bahanesi oluyordu – ama diğer taraftan sonunda Sirius'a ihanet edebilirdi. Beyni deli gibi dönüyordu ve bunu durdurmak için savaşırken yüz ifadesini değiştirmemeye çalıştı. _Gerçekten sevdiğim birine ihanet edebileceğimi düşünüyor mu? _diye düşündü inanamayarak. Yoksa daha başka bir şey mi vardı? Bu bir çeşit tuzak mıydı? _Hayır_ diye cevapladı kendi sorusunu. _Gerçekten Sirius'a ihanet edeceğimi düşünüyor çünkü aşkın ne demek olduğunu bilmiyor. Eğer anlamadığı bir şey varsa, bu insan kalbidir._

"Evet, lordum," dedi kadın yumuşakça. "Kesinlikle anladım."

"Ve duygusal bir _pürüz_ çıkmayacak?" diye sordu Voldemort.

"Elbette ki çıkmayacak, Lordum," diye cevapladı Julia, hemen. "Kalbim tamamen sizin davanıza adanmıştır."

Karanlık Lord gülümsedi ve ayrılmasına izin verdi. Julia taht odasını terk ederken gülme içgüdüsüyle savaşmak zorunda kaldı. _Severus_, diye düşündü, _bu son iğnelemeden gurur duyardı.  
_

* * *

Medya cinnet geçiriyordu. İlk önce Peter Pettigrew'un röportajı Eric Dummingston tarafından _Gelecek Postası_'nda özel olarak çıktı ve ardından da ünlü Azkaban Kaçağı Sirius Black'in konferans vereceği haberi. Konferans'ın Sihir Bakanlığı'nın özel bir odasında yapılacağı ve söylentiye göre Albus Dumbledore'un kendisinin ayarladı konuşuluyordu. Tüm dünyadan gazeteciler ve magazin yazarları odada bir koltuk kapmak için yarışıyordu ve şimdiden oda çoktan dolmuştu. Buna rağmen kimse şikâyet etmiyordu; kaçtığından beri Sirius Black, röportaj yapmayı, fotoğraf çektirmeyi ve hatta alıntı bile yapılmasını reddetmişti. Ama şimdi bu, sonunda değişmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Yan odadan birinde iki figür sessizce konuşuyordu. Biri sinirlice odayı adımlıyordu, diğeri de hareketsizce eskimiş tahta sandalyede oturuyordu.

"Bundan hala hoşlanmıyorum," dedi James, adımlamasını kesip Sirius'a bakarken.

"Hoşlanılmayacak şey ne?" diye sordu Sirius.

"Senin ve Remus'un bütün bu fikri," diye yapıştırdı James. "Bunda _hoşlanılacak_ ne var?" Arkadaşının omuz silkmesini görmek, James'in sinirlerine iyi gelmemişti. "Ölüm Yiyen pususu için mükemmel bir yer."

"Bakanlıkta mı? Biraz yavaşla, James." Sirius gözlerini yuvarladı. "Kimse içeri giremez, özellikle Gardiyan Projesi işlerken ve sen bir düzine seherbazı her yere yerleştirmişken."

James inledi. "Bundan hala hoşlanmıyorum."

"Aslında ben de öyle," diye ekledi arkadaşı hala sakince durarak.

"O zaman bu lanet olasıca şeyi neden yapıyorsun?" diye patladı.

Sirius ona baktı ve sert bir sesle cevapladı. "İlk olarak James, yalancı yarasa beni deli ediyor." Yalancı yarasanın kim olduğuna dair bir soru yoktu; bu sefer Rita Skeeter yanlış büyücüye takmıştı. "İkinci olarak da her karşıma çıkan insanın benim deli olup olmadığımı merak etmesini görerek hayatımı geçiremem. Ya da benim Azkaban'da olanları kaldıramadığımı düşünenleri."

"Bunun için hazır değilsin, Sirius," diye yalvardı James sessizce, bunu söylemekten nefret ederek ama doğru olduğunu bilerek.

"Biliyorum," diye cevapladı Sirius. "Ama bazen savaş böyle bir şey oluyor, değil mi? Hazır olmadığımız şeyleri yapmak zorunda kalıyoruz. Ayrıca Voldemort da ben hazır olana kadar beklemeyecek. Savaşmak zorundayım ve şimdi başlamak zorundayım."

James kendinin, en yakındaki duvara yığılmasına izin verdi. "Biliyorum."

* * *

"Hanımlar ve beyler, Sihir Bakanlığı'na hoş geldiniz," dedi bakanlığın basın sözcüsü Clifford Meadows neşeyle. İyi yapılmış bir Sonorus büyüsü sayesinde yükseltilmiş olan sesi, kolay duyulsun ve anlaşılsın diye dairesel olarak tasarlanmış odada gümbürdedi. "Kısaca, Bakanlık buraya kadar geldiğiniz için teşekkür ediyor ve size, Sirius Black'i takdim etmeme izin veriyor."

Birisi yere bir örs kemiğini düşürebilirdi ve bu, odaya düşen öldürücü sessizliğin yanında kimsenin dikkatini çekmezdi. Tüm gözler kürsüye çıkan genç, siyah saçlı büyücüye çakılı kaldı, herkes onu Skeeter'ın makalesindeki tanımlamaya göre şüpheyle izledi. Gerçekten ufak bir aksamayla yürüyordu, sağ bacağında bir an daha fazla oyalanıyordu ve açıkça görülüyordu ki zayıftı, hareketleri veya hafifçe ince duran yüzünden parlayan dikkatli gözleri güven duygusunu inkâr ediyordu. Omuz hizasındaki siyah saçları temizdi ve plansızca, gelişigüzel, doğal bir zarafet taşıyordu ama keçi sakalı özenle tıraş edilmişti. Gözleri ve yetersiz beslenmiş görüntüsü dışında, on yıl önce baktıkları Sirius Black'ten pek farkı yoktu.

"Geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim." Sakin sesi kolaylıkla duyuldu, hiç kimse onu asasını kaldırırken bile görmemiş olmasına rağmen sesi güçlendirilmişti. "Bu basın toplantısı işlerinde yeniyim, bu yüzden kabalığımı affetmek zorunda kalacaksınız. Bitirdiğim zaman bir kaç soru cevaplayacağım ama ilk önce bir açıklama yapmayı tercih ederim." Çenesi, bir araya toplanmış olan cadı ve büyücüleri daha iyi görebilmek için yükseldi.

"Son zamanlarda, şüphesiz bazı kimseler, benim ve kimi arkadaşlarım hakkında yalan haberler yayınlamayı uygun gördü. Bugün, buna bir son vermek için buradayım." Black duraksadı ve gözlerini doğrudan Rita Skeeter'a yönelterek bazı muhabirlerin bu yönü takip etmesini sağladı, sırf kadının nasıl bir tepki vereceğini görmek için. Ondan bekleneceği şekilde, kadın sadece gülümsedi, elindeki tüy kaleme tamamen zıt bir yeşil renkle manikür edilmiş tırnaklarını oynatarak...

"Hanımlar ve beyler, hikâyemi biliyorsunuz. Beşi Azkaban'da, toplam on yılımı, bir tutsak olarak harcadım. Eğer anlatacak olsaydım muhtemelen inanmak bile istemeyeceğiniz şeylerle yüzleştim ve kurtuldum. Aklımı kaçırmış değilim. Aklını yitiren hiç bir adam Azkaban'dan kurtulamazdı.

"İnanmak için öne sürdüğünüz başka bir şey de değilim. Kâbusları kabul edeceğim, bu şimdiye kadar bir Ruh Emici'nin yakınında bulunmuş olan herhangi birinin anlayabileceği bir şey. Yaşadıklarım yüzünden değiştiğimi de kabul edeceğim. Ama akıl sağlımın bozuk olduğunu kabul etmeyeceğim ve baskılar altında ufalanmayacağım. On yedi yaşımdan beri bu savaşın içindeyim, o veya bu şekilde..." Mavi gözleri parladı. "Ve yanlış hesaplar yapmayın—bu kavgaya devam edeceğim. Ne olduğuna aldırmadan, sonuna kadar Voldemort'la savaşacağım."

Sessizlik çöktü. Bir araya toplanmış olan muhabirler, Sirius Black'e, Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin elinde on yıl tutsak kalmış birinin meydan okurcasına 'Voldemort' diyebilmesine, inanamıyorlardı. Bunu yapmaktan korkan o kadar çok kişi vardı ki... ama on yıl boyunca dehşetle yüz yüze yaşamış olan adam korkmuyordu.

Ya _gerçekten_ deliydi ya da onların görmeye alışık olmadığı türde bir cesareti vardı.

Black, uzun bir an boyunca sessizlik içinde kalmalarına izin verdi, ta ki sözcükleri zihinlerine iyice nüfuz edinceye ve hepsi anlamaya başlayıncaya kadar. Sonunda, daha sakin bir ses tonuyla devam etti. "Demecim böylece sona eriyor. Şimdi soruları almaya başlayacağım."

Başka bir kalp atışı kadar süren sessizlik oldu ve ardından oda patlladı. Muhabirler onun dikkatini çekebilmek için bağırdılar, havaya doğru dalga şeklinde kollarını uzattılar veya asalarından kıvılcımlar çıkarttılar. Bu ikincisini deneyen az sayıdaki akılsız kesim, bir daha sihir yoluna başvuranların dışarı çıkartılacağını söyleyip insanları bu tür gayretlerden vazgeçiren, konferans odasını çevrelemiş bir düzine Seherbaz tarafından sindirildi. Bununla birlikte, Seherbazların görevi sadece düzen sağlamak değildi. Açıkça Sirius Black'i korumak için hepsi hazırdı, onları, odanın arkasında sessizce oturan James Potter, bizzat yönetiyordu. Bütün Seherbazlar bir yana, bir kaç gazeteciye, eski arkadaş olduklarını hatırlatacak kadar Black'e yakındı.

Sonunda Black, konuşmaktan öte göz kamaştırıcı bir gülümsemeyle kendisini vuran zarif cadıya dikkat çekti. "Belinda Caldrum, _Pazar Postası_," diye kendini tanıttı kadın. "Özgür olduğunuz düşünülürse, şimdi ne yapacaksınız, Mr. Black?"

"Çoğunuzun bildiği gibi, daha önce Seherbazlık yaptım," diye cevap verdi. "Ve Karargah'ın lideri ile konuştum. Sahaya geri dönmeyi planlıyorum."

"Ama görevinizi tamamladığınızı düşünmüyor musunuz?" diye sordu Caldrum.

"Bu 'onların görevi' olarak basitçe adlandırılacak bir savaş değil." diye yanıtladı Black. "Ve ben de, kenarda oturacak bir tip değilim."

"Bakanlığın sana inanmadığı konusundaki söylentilere ne diyeceksin? " diye bağırdı bir büyücü.

"Eğer bir söylenti varsa bile, kimse benim yüzüme karşı bir şey demedi." Soğukça gülümsedi ve gözlerinde tehlikeli bir şeyler varmış gibi göründü, ama toplanmış cadı ve büyücüler bundan emin olamadan yok oldu. Başka bir cadıyı işaret etti.

"Doris Macintosh, _Cadı Gündemi_," diye hemen öttü kadın. "Dışarıda, senin romantik bir ilişkin olup olmadığını merak eden pek çok cadı olduğuna eminim. Özel biri var mı, Mr. Black?"

Black, fotoğrafçıların yakalamak için hızlı davranmaya çalıştığı çarpık bir gülümseme verdi. "Hayır. Şimdilik yok."

"Eric Dummingston, _Gelecek Postası_," diye başka biri kendini tanıttı. "Dışarıdan bir gözlemci olarak bakarsan, Bakanlığın savaştaki şansını nasıl değerlendiriyorsun?

"Kazanacağımızı düşünüyorum."

Bu cesur beyanat Dummingston'ı pek etkilemedi. Boşu boşuna büyücü dünyasının en ünlü muhabiri değildi, sonuçta. "Neden?"

"Çünkü kazanmak zorundayız," dedi Black tarafsızca. "Ve her ne kadar tarafsız bir gözlemci olmakta zorlansam da, kesinlikle çok geç değil. Ben, Voldemort'un yenilmez olmadığının kanıtıyım."

"Mr. Black, onun ellerinde geçirdiğiniz bunca yılın ardından, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in ismini nasıl söyleyebiliyorsunuz?" diye sordu _Büyücü'nün Rehberi _'nden Albert Addams. "Korkmuyor musunuz?"

Black'in yüzü karardı. "Korku, Azkaban'da sizi öldürür."

"Peki, Azkaban'daki vaktin nasıl geçti?"

Tüm gözler, soru sahibiyle karşılaşmak üzere çevrildi ve kadın tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. "Rita Skeeter, _Gelecek Postası_," diye gereksiz yere kendini takdim etti. Kötüye alamet olan sessiz bir an yaşandı ve sonra kadın ekledi, "Ve nasıl _kaçtın_?"

Black'in yüzü belirsizleşti, kızgın veya duygu dolu olduğunu söylemek imkânsızdı. Sonunda, kapalı dişlerinin arasından konuştu, kendisini kontrol etmek için büyük bir çaba sarf ettiği açıkça görülüyordu.

"Korkarım," dedi kısa, kesik kesik bir tonda, "bu soruların her ikisini de cevaplamayı reddetmeliyim. Birincisi, bu benim sorunum ve sadece beni ilgilendirir, ikincisi ise konu itibarı ile ilginç, bu benim daha sonra kullanmak üzere, saklamayı tercih ettiğim bir sır."

Her nasılsa, cevabı yeterince nazik olmasına rağmen, doğruca Skeeter'a yönelttiği keskin bakış, kadının titremesine ve yüzünün solmasına yetti. Onun bakışlarından kurtulmak için, gözlerini kaçırdı, gülümsemeye çalıştı ama pek beceremedi. Bu sırada, Black kürsüden geriye doğru bir adım attı.

"İyi günler, bayanlar ve baylar. Zaman ayırdığınız için teşekkür ederim."

* * *

"Güzel oldu, Patiayak," dedi James, yeniden yalnız kaldıklarında. Şimdi, ikisi birlikte Bakanlık'taki Seherbaz Karargahının merkezindeydiler, meraklı bakışlar arasından koridor boyunca yürüyorlardı. "Remus'un bu sabah Hogwarts'ta kalmak zorunda olması ne kötü. Bunu görmek hoşuna giderdi."

"Ve Peter'ın, medyanın yakınında bir yere ayak bastığında, başına üşüşülecek olması ne kötü," diye sakince kabullendi Sirius. Yabancılara karşı sakin ve kontrollü görünmek için harcadığı çaba nedeniyle başı hala biraz sersemlemiş gibiydi, ama beklediğinden daha kolay olmuştu. Konferans kaçınılmazdı, elbette —aksi takdirde kesinlikle yapmazdı— ama zordu. Sadece arkadaşlarının tükenmez desteğini bilmek bununla başa çıkmasını sağlamıştı.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?"

"İyiydi, sanırım" diye itiraf etti. "Daha kötü olabilirdi."

"Evet," diye katıldı James. "Bir an Skeeter'ın seni ele geçirdiğini düşündüm."

"Onun için hazırdım," diye cevapladı Sirius hırçınca. "Bu kez."

Yeniden Karargah boyuca yürümek garipti. Bir zamanlar, gününün neredeyse on sekiz saatini burada harcıyordu, Voldemort'un yükselişini durdurabilmek için umutsuzca çalışarak... Bazen tek başına, bazen de eski Danışman'ı Alastor Moody ile birlikte çalışırdı. Ondan sonra, James ile ortak oldu. Hatıralar, bazen zor olmalarına rağmen, güzeldi. Yine de, şimdi o tanıdık masalara tamamen bir yabancı gibi oturdu. Sirius iç çekti, hiç bir yere ait değilmiş gibi hissediyordu.

"Öyleyse, ne zaman başlamak istersin?" diye aniden sordu James.

"Affedersin?"

"Yeniden alışma antrenmanları," diye aydınlattı onu arkadaşı. "Eğer bu sabahki konuşmamızdan sonra kararını değiştirmediysen."

"Hayır. Değiştirmedim," diye çabucak cevap verdi Sirius. Özür dilercesine omuz silkti. "Aklım başka yerdeydi."

"Söyleyebilirim."

"Her neyse, sen benim için ne zaman vakit ayırabilirsen," diye cevapladı. Bir parçası, neredeyse Remus'un teklifini kabul etmediği için üzüldü, ama bu duygu, çabucak kuruyup yok oldu. Savaşmaya ihtiyacı vardı, bunun bir parçası olmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Çok uzun zaman olmuştu.

"Bu taraftan."

James, içinde, önündeki bir rapor yığınını okumaya çalışan ince, siyah saçlı bir cadının da bulunduğu orta karar bir kabine doğru ona yol gösterdi. Kızın yanakları pembeleşmişti, ama yumuşak çehresi işine yoğunlaşmaktan dolayı sertti, James boğazını temizledi ve kız yukarı baktı. Çoktan ayağa kalkmıştı bile.

"Bu Hestia Jones. Senin yeniden alışma antrenmanların için rehberlik edecek." dedi James. "Hestia, bu Sirius Black."

Sirius elini sıktı. "Memnun oldum."

"Aynı şekilde." Kavrayışı sertti, ama Sirius onun gözlerindeki şüpheyi okudu. Sessizce, iç çekti. Bunun çok vakit alacağını varsaydı, ama bunu sinir meselesi yapmadı. Besbelli ki kız, adamın ona çok iş çıkaracağını düşünüyordu.

Sirius hafifçe gülümsedi. Açıkça, onun yanıldığını kanıtlamak zorunda kalacaktı.

* * *

Kapı vurulunca Arabella, masasının üstünde yığılmış onca kağıttan kafasını kaldırdı. Biraz dinlenmek için her şeyi yapardı. "İçeri girin!"

Şaşırtıcı olarak gelen kıdemli Seherbaz, Bella'nın arkadaşı, Alice Longbottom'dı ki ikisinin de işleri çok yoğun olduğundan genelde ziyaret etmezdi. "Rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm, Bella."

"Rahatsızlık vermiyorsun," diye güven verdi Figg. "Ben de ara vermeyi düşünüyordum zaten. Lütfen, otur."

Alice, elindeki kalın dosyayı uzatarak oturdu. "James bunu hemen görmen gerektiğini düşündü."

Arabella dosyayı hemen alıp başında yazan isme baktı. Çok şaşırarak, _Bartemius Crouch Jr_. yazdığını fark etti. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı merakla baktı. "Bu ne hakkında?"

"Birkaç hafta önce Mr. Crouch hakkında büyük bir ipucu aldık. Başta şaka olarak kabul ettik ama James genç bir Seherbazı peşine taktı ve bazı şeyler bulmaya başladık. Sonra görevi ben devraldım ve yirmi bir gün boyunca Crouch'un kuyruğundan ayrılmadım. Kanıt kesin Bella. O bir Ölüm Yiyen."

"Bir ne?" Arabella kendi çenesinin düştüğünü hissetti. "Crouch'un oğlu mu?"

"Bu beni de şaşırttı. Her zaman iyi bir çocuk gibi görünüyordu," diye cevapladı Alice. "Ama her şeyi kontrol ettim ve adamlarımdan birisi onu, bir Ölüm Yiyen şenliğine kadar takip etti. O, onlardan biri."

Arabella başında düşüncelerle uğraşırken yavaşça gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Bu çok büyük bir olay olacak," diye belirtti sessizce.

"Bakan Yardımcısı'nın oğlu, biliyorum," diye cevapladı arkadaşı. "Eğer bu bir teselliyse Crouch bu bildiğimizi bilmiyor."

"Ah, harika..." İç çekti. Arabella biliyordu ki bu medyanın altın çağlarından biri olacaktı; son ihtiyaçları olan şey Bakanlık çalışanının oğlunun Ölüm Yiyen çıkmasıydı. Buna rağmen, Alice'e inanıyordu. Alice Longbottom her zaman en iyilerinden biri olmuştu. "Bu olayla bir süre ben ilgileneceğim. Sadece emin olmak için."

"Anlıyorum." Alice gülümsedi. "James sana, bu konuyu konuşmak için sonra buraya geleceğini söylememi istedi."

"Teşekkürler."

_Çeviren: Luthien & Fantasticc_


	29. Bölüm 28: Büyük Şans

**Yirmi Sekizinci Bölüm:****Büyük Şans **

"Bildiğin gibi Seherbaz Eğitimi yedi temel bölüm içerir," diye başladı Hestia Jones duru bir sesle. "Savaştan önce Temel Seherbazlık Eğitimi ve Çıraklık Evresi toplam üç yılı alırdı. Şimdi hepsi sıkıştırılmış olarak bir yılda tamamlanıyor çünkü kaybettiğimiz Seherbaz kadar yeni Seherbaz yetiştiremiyoruz. Seninle, bu süreç daha da kısa olacak.

"Görevden ayrılan Seherbazların çoğu geri dönmez. Çoğu canlı da olmaz," diye devam etti. "Yani sen nadir bir durumsun, özellikle de bu kadar uzun süre yok olman göze alınınca. Ayrıca, temel büyü çalışmalarının da bir tutsakken gerilediğini sanıyorum, yani biz gerçekten en baştan başlamak zorundayız."

Sirius, sandalyesinde kıpırdandı ama sabırsızca vereceği cevabı yutarak sessiz kaldı. Jones, elbette ki hiçbir şey fark etmemiş gibi devam etti.

"Bundan dolayı birkaç haftayı temel büyüleri çalışarak harcayacağız ve ileri büyülere doğru devam edeceğiz. Bundan sonra bir hafta sürecek ve yedi bölümü içerecek bir kurs hazırlayacağım, Gizlenme ve Kılık Değiştirme'den başlayacak ve Savaş Lanetleriyle bitecek. Sonra da sen her bölümde test edilip, Seherbaz standardında olup olmadığına bakılacaksın. _Bu_ eğer işlerse," (Sirius, kadının sesinde bunun işlemesini istediğine dair hiçbir işaret bulamamıştı) "altı ay boyunca deneyimli bir Seherbaz'la eşleşeceksin."

"İzin ver de bir bakalım," dedi Sirius yavaşça. "Neredeyse üç ayımı _tekrar _eğitilmekle geçireceğim ve sonraki altı ay da tekrar bir çırak olacağım, öyle mi?"

Sesinde alınganlık izi olmamasına özen göstermeye çalıştı ama Jones'un bunu fark edip etmediğinden emin değildi. Kadının cevabı basitti: "Kesinlikle."

"Benim dokuz ayım yok."

Ancak bundan sonra onun, bu konuda mutlu olmadığını fark etti. "Anlamadım?"

"Harcayacak _dokuz ayım_ olmadığını söyledim," dedi Sirius kesin olarak. "Ve Karargâhın da..."

"Beni, Seherbaz Karargâhı için senin katkılarının ölümle yaşam anlamına geldiğini düşünmediğim için affet," dedi kadın alaylıca.

Sirius sinirlerine hâkim oldu; şu anda tam olarak ihtiyacı olan şey buydu. "Ben öyle olduğunu hiç söylemedim," diye yapıştırdı. "Ama emin olduğum birkaç şey söyleyebilirim. Bir: Voldemort beni istiyor ve bunu yapmak için önüne çıkan her engeli aşar. İki: Benim temel büyülerimin tekrar çalışılmasına gerek _yok_. Son üç gündür iki farklı düello yaptım ve ikisinden de sağ çıktım. Üç: Ben deli ya da beceriksiz değilim ve hafızam hakkında endişelenmene gerek yok. Hayatımın son on senesini tutsak olarak geçirmiş olabilirim ama nasıl savaşılacağını hatırlıyorum."

"Bitirdin mi?" diye sordu Jones soğukça.

"Bitirmem mi gerekiyor?" diye cevapladı Sirius, pes etmeye hevesli değildi ve karşılığında kızgın gözlerle karşılaştı.

"Açıkçası evet, senin ne bilip bilmediğini umursamıyorum," diye yapıştırdı cevabı Jones. "Benim işim seni tekrar çalıştırmak ve bunun anlamı, bunu benim yolumla yapacağız demektir ya da hiç yapmayacağız. Eğer hoşuna gitmediyse şimdi ayrılabilirsin."

Sirius ayağa kalktı ve odayı tek söz etmeden terk etti.

* * *

"Neyimiz var, Perkins?" diye sordu Arthur, olay yerine Cisimlendiğinde.

"Aslında ilginç bir şey," diye cevapladı okul arkadaşı. "Öyle görünüyor ki yaşlı Martook tüm o becerikli aletlerine ve hilelerine ek olarak bir Muggle yatını büyülemiş."

"Evet, ama bununla ne yapacağız?" diye sordu Arthur telaşla, başını kaşıyarak. "Bunu Bakanlığa kadar uçuramayız. Onu nereye koyacağız?"

Arthur ve Perkins, Dennis Martook'un malikânesini araştırıyordu ve bu günlerdir sürüyordu. Elbette, Arthur terfi ettiğinden beri böyle araştırma işlerine gitmesine gerek yoktu ama kısaca bunu büyüleyici buluyordu. Martook'un malikânesi de kesinlikle bir istisna değildi; hatta bu giderek Arthur'un duyduğu en şok edici baskınlardan biri haline geliyordu. İlk önce patlayan telefonlar ve kendi kendine zaping yapan televizyonlar buldular. Sonra da ısıran masa vantilatörleri ve içine koyulanı fırlatan çöp kutuları buldular; Perkins kendi kendine kazan bir kürek bulduğunda işler sadece daha da kötüleşti. Bundan sonra, bir kapı Arthur'u evden dışarı tekmeleyince sinirleri çeşme başında bağıran Perkins'in sinirlerine eş oldu.

Martook ölümünden önce sahildeki Aberdeen'de yaşamıştı. Orası büyülü dünyadaki insanlar arasında çok popüler bir yer değildi ve bu da neredeyse tüm Muggle eşyalarını nasıl rahatça büyüleyebildiğini açıklıyordu. Bu, bir tekne gören her büyücünün de anlayacağı gibi – _Perkins'in çağırdığı şekilde bir yatın,_ diye düşündü Arthur– normal değildi.

"Bilmiyorum. Belki onu burada bırakabiliriz," diye cevapladı Perkins omuz silkerek ama Arthur onu dinlemiyordu.

"Sence bunun bir motoru var mıdır?" diye merak etti soluğu kesilerek.

Perkins güldü (o bir Muggle doğumluydu ve bu tür şeyleri Arthur'un hayal edebileceğinden çok daha iyi anlıyordu). "Elbette ki bir motoru var. Bu lüks geminin yüzmediğini mi düşünüyorsun?"

Arthur alayı görmezden gelip güverteye sıçradı. Bu gerçekten ilginç olacaktı!

* * *

"James, bir sorunumuz var."

Sirius, arkadaşının ofisine kapıyı çalmayarak ve arkasından kapıyı kapatmayarak daldı. Güzel görünen tahta masanın önüne oturdu –Sirius daha önce James'in ofisine hiç girmemişti ama bu sefer önemliydi– ve eski arkadaşının gözlerine baktı. Sirius, bir an, James'in göz sayısının dörde ulaştığını sandı.

"Ne?"

"Jones," diye yapıştırdı lafı Sirius.

James arkadaşına dikkatlice bakmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. "Ne oldu, Sirius?"

"O oldu!" Büyük bir çabayla sesinden alınganlığı uzaklaştırdı. "Sorun, Hestia Jones ve onun dokuz aylık 'tekrar eğitim' programı."

"O – ne? Dokuz ay mı? Sen neden bahsediyorsun?"

"Evet," diye cevapladı acı acı. Artık insanların ona camdanmış gibi davranmaları onu hasta ediyordu. "Görünüşe göre bir sakat kadar yeteneksizim."

"Hestia böyle bir şeyi asla söylemez," dedi arkadaşı.

"Peki, bunu söylemedi. Ama kesin olarak ima etti."

"Senin yanlış anlamış olma ihtimalin var mı?"

Sirius iç çekti. "Bak, senin onun hakkında iyi bir Seherbaz olduğunu söylediğini biliyorum ve bundan şüphem yok. Aslında gayet iyi bir kadın" –_balık kadar soğuk, ama şüpheli olması yararlı_– "ama benim üç ay tekrar eğitildikten sonra altı ay boyunca çırak olmamı istiyor. Tanrı akına James, ben senin Sır Tutucun olmadan önce _kendim_ çırak yetiştirmeye başlamak üzereydim!"

"Biliyorum, Sirius, biliyorum," diye temin etti James. "Başımın etini yeme bir dakika."

"Pardon." Sinirlerine tekrar hâkim oldu. Bunu yapmak her saniye güçleşiyordu ve Sirius, James de ondan şüphe ederse ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Arkadaşı özrü eliyle engelledi. "Tamamdır. Hestia tam olarak ne dedi?"

"Özet olarak, bence Skeeter'ın dediği her şeye inanıyor." Sirius kafasını sağlayarak küfretme dürtüsüyle savaştı. Bu küfrün alaycı Seherbaz'a mı yoksa her şeye burnunu sokan gazeteciye mi gideceğinden emin değildi; ayrıca umurunda da değildi. "Temel büyülerden ve her türlü Seherbaz eğitimini baştan geçmekten bahsetmeye baladı… Bir süpürge dolusu çöplük ve hiçbirine ihtiyacım yok. Kendi kendime çalışıyorum ve zayıflıklarımı biliyorum. Reflekslerim cehennemin dibine gitmiş ve karışık büyülerde kötüyüm. Ayrıca, basitçe savaş reaksiyonlarımın nasıl olduğunu ve baskı altında nasıl hareket ettiğimi öğrenmem gerek. Miranda Goshawk'ın _Büyülerin Temel Standartı'_nı okumama gerek _yok_."

James kıkırdadı. "Onu hayatında hiç okudun mu, dostum?"

"Elbette, altı yaşımdayken…" Sirius sonunda gülümsedi. Jones gibi insanlar gerçekten onu delirtiyordu; daha fazla güvensizliğe dayanamazdı. Azkaban'dan yalancı olarak adlandırılmak için kaçmamıştı ve bu gerçekten sinirlerine dokunuyordu.

İkisi de tek bir ağacın altında geçen, bazılarının aptalca ama hepsinin güzel olduğu anıları düşünerek sırıttılar. Ama nostaljinin paylaşıldığı zaman sonsuza kadar süremezdi; şu anda bir savaş vardı ve hiçbiri artık çocuk değildi. Maalesef gerçeklik araya girdi. Sonunda, James cevapladı,

"Onunla konuşacağım, Sirius. Sana bu konuda zor zamanlar yaşattığını söylerken haklısın ama _Hestia,_ senin tekrar gözden geçirilmen konusunda haklı." Sirius kaşlarını çattı ama James itiraz etmesine izin vermedi. "En azından Arabella gibi insanlara senin hazır olduğunu ve yeteneğe hala sahip olduğunu kanıtlamak için bunu yapmaya ihtiyacımız var."

"Figg'in bana çok inandığını bilmek harika," diye homurdandı Sirius, sesindeki acıyı fark ettirmemeye çalışarak. Ama James, hepsini yakaladı.

"Senden şüphe etmesi için bir nedeni var senin de bildiğin gibi. 'Bella seni benim tanıdığım gibi tanımıyor ve bu bir mucize gibi görünüyor. Öyleyse testleri yapabileceğin kadar hızlı geç ve biz de Azkaban üzerinde çalışmaya başlayabilelim."

Bu ikisinden birinin hapishane hakkında ilk kez açıkça konuşmasıydı ve Sirius, James'in gözlerinin endişeyle ona odaklandığını fark etti. Açıkça arkadaşının bu konuyu bu kadar erken konuşmak istemediğini anladı ama Sirius içtenlikle onayladı. "Elbette."

Arkadaşının yüzünden rahatladığı anlaşılıyordu ama yine de şüphe kırıntıları vardı. "Seni zorlamak istemiyorum," dedi James sessizce.

"O yer hakkında hatırlatacak hiçbir şey istemediğim için endişelisin, değil mi? Ondan her ne pahasına olursa olsa uzak duracağımdan?" diye sordu Sirius.

"Bu daha önce olmuştu," diye belirtti Seherbaz.

"Ben Dung Fletcher değilim, James," diye cevapladı ve arkadaşının görmeyeceğini umduğu ciddi bir nefes aldı. "Onun seçimlerini anlamama rağmen bence yanlıştı. Eğer saklanırsam hiç iyileşemem. Ve her koşulda sonsuza kadar saklanamam."

_Voldemort beni bu kadar çok isterken olmaz_, diye eklemedi ama ne demek istediği anlaşıldı. Ve belki de James bekleyip nefes aldığını fark etmemiştir diye kendine güven verdi. Gerçekten önemi yoktu. Sirius çok önceden öğrenmişti ki arkadaşlar, olmanız gereken kişi olduğunuz için size yukarıdan bakmazlardı. Yürümeniz gereken yollarda sizin yanınızda yürümek isterlerdi – yolun ne kadar uzun ve karanlık olduğuna aldırmadan. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve şaşırarak bunun zorlama bir gülüş olmadığını fark etti.

"Emin olmak zorundaydım," dedi James.

"Anladım."

* * *

Arabella Figg, Sihir Bakanı'nın ofisine esen bir kasırga gibi girdi. Beklenmedik ziyareti Lily'yi bile ürküttü ve Dumbledore'un iç ofisine girip kapıyı arkasından çarparken Fawkes çığlık attı. Eğer mümkün olsaydı kesinlikle kulaklarından buharlar çıkardı.

"Gitti," diye homurdandı. Öfke, konuşmasının kısa ve aralıklı olmasına neden oluyordu ve kesinlikle Dumbledore'un dikkatini çekmişti. Saygıdeğer büyücü gözlüklerinin üstünden ona dikkatle baktı.

"Otur, Arabella," dedi sessizce. "Kim gitti?"

Titreyen elleriyle bir şeyleri kırma içgüdüsüyle savaşarak ayakta durmaya devam etti. "Genç Crouch," diye yapıştırdı. "Yardımcılarım onu bugün gözetim odasına getirdi ve şimdi _gitti_. Yok oldu. En yüksek güvenlik önlemlerinin alındığı odadan kayboldu."

"Ah, Tanrım."

"Tek söyleyebileceğin şey bu mu?" diye sordu üstüne bakarak. "Bir Ölüm Yiyen gitti ve sen 'ah, tanrım' mı diyorsun?"

Albus ona dikkatli mavi gözleriyle baktı. "Otur, Arabella," diye tekrarladı sakince ama şimdi sesi daha sertti ve tartışma kabul etmezdi. Gözleri üzerindeyken kendine denileni yaptı. "Söyleyecek daha çok şeyim var, arkadaşım, senin de bildiğin gibi," diye cevapladı. "Ama direk sonuca atlamayı tercih etmiyorum. Bana ne olduğunu anlat."

Kadın derin bir nefes aldı ve öfkeli düşüncelerini düzene soktu. Her şeyden önce Arabella Figg, kontrolünü kaybettiğinde hiçbir şey planlanamayacağını biliyordu; ama maalesef bu, kontrolü sağlamanın çok zor olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Çocukken her zaman patlamaya hazır sinirleri vardı, özellikle ailesi onu bir Kofti zannederken. Şans eseri, bir kaza onun bu kaderi değiştirmesine neden oldu ve yıllar boyunca karanlık büyücülerle savaşmak ona öfkesini kontrol etmeyi öğretti. Ama böyle durumlarda öfkeli davranmak oldukça rahatlatıcıydı.

"Bu sabah Crouch, Alice Longbottom'ın liderliğinde yüksek kademedeki Seherbazlar tarafından buraya getirildi. Black'in konferansından hemen sonra" –Arabella bu konu hakkında ne hissettiğini söylemedi– "tutuklandı ve bizim yüksek güvenlikli hücrelerimizden birine koyuldu. Öğleden biraz sonra babası ortaya çıktı ve ona karşı olan bir kanıt görmek istedi."

Dumbledore'un yüzü karardı. "Ve sonra ne oldu?"

"Sana geçen akşam gösterdiğim kanıtı görmesine izin verildi," diye cevapladı hemen. "Bildiğin gibi olaylar ezici olmaya başlamıştı. Yaşlı Crouch mutlu değildi ama tartışamazdı. Maalesef oğlunu ziyaret etmek istedi ve o sıra nöbetçi Seherbaz da kabul etti" –yüzünü buruşturdu– "ve kısa bir süre sonra ayrıldı."

"Ve sonra oğlu kaçtı," diye bitirdi Bakan onun yerine.

"Evet. Tamı tamına babasının gitmesinden iki saat sonra…" Rastlantı konusundaki alayını söylememek için dudaklarını ısırdı. "Yani on beş dakika önce."

"Anlıyorum."

"Evet, ben de," diye yorumda bulundu Bella karanlıkça. "Rastlantılara inanmam, Albus."

Dumbledore kaşlarını çattı ve onun ne diyeceğini biliyordu. Barty Crouch Bakan Yardımcısıydı ve kendi gücü olmadığı söylenemezdi. Bu güç sadece büyüsel değildi; çoğu politik konumundan gelen etki gücüydü. Yanlış suçlamalarla yardımcısının peşine düşmek Dumbledore için iyi olmazdı; aksine bu Crouch'a bakanı güçten düşürmek ve yerine geçmek için bir bahane verirdi ki bu da ikisinin de bildiği gibi Büyülü Dünyanın felaketine neden olurdu. Ama bazı şeylere devam etmesine de izin verilemezdi. Sonunda Dumbledore iç çekti.

"Sessizce araştır, 'Bella," dedi. "Kullanabileceğin kadar Yoldaşlığın kaynaklarını kullan. Bir skandaldan uzak durmayı tercih ederim."

"Olmuş bil."

Dumbledore onayladı ve yıllardır göründüğünden çok daha yaşlı göründü. Sesi sakin ve ağırdı. "Teşekkür ederim."

* * *

O gün akşama doğru kemikleri ağrıyan Sirius, Bakanlık'ın şöminelerinden birine gitti. Bütün gün boyunca dikkatlice hazırlanmış test odalarında hafızası ve refleksleri sonuna kadar kullanılıyordu. Böyle pratik odaları olduğu için çok memnundu; herhangi bir Seherbaz ya da çaylak bu odalara girip en basitten en karmaşık büyüyü yapmaya zorlanıyordu, refleksleri kuvvetleniyordu ve savaşa hazırlanıyordu. Hestia Jones'un yokluğunda ki kadının onun yanında _çok_ mutsuz olduğundan şüpheleniyordu, çok sıkı çalışmıştı. Büyük ihtimalle fazla sıkı...

Ama bu garip bir şekilde iyi hissettirdi. Hatta şu anda Sirius'un dikkatinin yüzde doksanını sol bacağına yük yüklemeye vermek zorunda kalmışken bile başarı duygusu tüm benliğini kapladı. Acı, biliyordu ki sonsuza dek sürmezdi ve ter, savaşta daha az kana eşitti. Bunun yanında Sirius çok fazla terle başa çıkabilirdi.

Alastor Moody'nin bu kelimeleri defalarca beynine sokmaya çalışırken ki zamanları hatırlayarak hafifçe gülümsedi. Elbette ki Sirius'un normalden kalın bir kafası vardı ama Moody kendi yoluyla sokmayı başarmıştı. Basitçe sürekli onu eğitmişti ve defalarca tekrar etmişti ta ki öğrencisi rüyasında bile bunları görene kadar. Ayrıca etkisi zamanla da azalmamıştı; Sirius hala limitlerinin ne olduğunu anlamak için kendini zorluyordu, çünkü bunları savaşta anlamak felakete neden olurdu. Ölüp gitmesine rağmen Alastor, "Deli Göz" Moody'nin etkisi hala sürüyordu.

Eski günlere öyle çok dalmıştı ki yaklaşanı çok geç olana kadar görmedi.

"Doris Macintosh, _Cadı Gündemi_," ileriye doğru çıkarken kendini tanıttı. Onu, kıvırcık sarı saçlarından ve mavi gözlerinden sabahki konferansta gördüğünü hatırlamıştı ama neden şu anda ona doğru geldiğini bilmiyordu. Ama Macintosh elini uzattı ve Sirius aklındaki düşüncelerden kurtularak eli sıktı.

Azkaban'da bilenen içgüdüleri ona bu zamanın kaçma zamanı olduğunu söylüyordu ama kendini tutarak orada kaldı. Şimdi gerçek dünyadaydı ve gazetecilerden kaçamazdı – buna rağmen her zaman bir Ölüm Yiyen'le yüzleşmeyi tercih ederdi. En azından onların ne tarafta olduğunu hep bilirdi.

"Bayan Macintosh," diye cevapladı yorgunca ve elini mümkün olan en kısa zamanda kibarca çekti. Sirius, yabancıların onu hala bu kadar rahatsız etmiyor olmasını dilerdi. Ve dokunulmaktan hoşlanmıyordu.

"Sizi yakaladığıma çok memnun oldum, Mr. Black," dedi kocaman bir gülümsemeyle ona bakarken. Dişleri çok beyazdı, Sirius parladıklarını düşündü. "Editörlerimle bu sabah yaptığınız konferans konusunda konuştum ve size _Cadı Gündemi_'nin En Çekici Gülümseme Ödülü'nü vermeye karar verdik."

"Pardon, anlamadım?" Sirius kadına yanlış duyduğundan emin olarak baktı.

Macintosh ona bir resim gösterdi. Bu sabahki toplantıdaki romantik bir ilişkisi olup olmadığı sorulduğunda gülümsediği andan çekilmiş bir resimdi. "En Çekici Gülümseme Ödülü," diye cevapladı. "Eminim ki duymuşsunuzdur."

"On yıldır ortalarda yoktum," diye hatırlattı ona. "Ve ondan önce de zamanımı cadı magazinleri okuyarak geçirmiyordum."

"Ben çok üzgü-"

"Önemli değil." Sirius özrü eliyle durdurdu. Bunu duymak da onu hasta etmeye başlamıştı. Kadın memnuniyetle gülümsedi ve bu gülümsemelerin de Sirius'u hasta ettiğini anlamadı.

"Şey, neyse, sadece yarınki _Cadı Gündemi_'nin kapağında olacağınızı bilmenizi istedim," diye devam etti Macintosh.

_Reddedebilir miyim?_ Diye düşündü Sirius acı acı. Bunu yerine yanıtlayabileceği en nazik şekilde yanıtladı. "Teşekkürler."

Kendi kulaklarına bu cevap o kadar da nazik gelmedi ama kadına yetmiş gibi görünüyordu. Başka bir parlak gülüşle (ki bu Sirius'un, öğle yemeğinde yediklerini çıkarmak istemesine neden oluyordu), Doris Macintosh kendinden oldukça memnun olarak yoluna devam etti. Sirius, onu, yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle izledi ve sonunda omuz silkerek yoluna devam etti. Birkaç dakika içinde Hogwarts'a dönecekti ve tüm bunların kötü bir rüya olduğuna inanacaktı.

* * *

"Hala dışarıdaki savaşı merak ediyor musun?" diye sordu Frank sessizce.

Bill gözlerini kuşkuyla kırptı. "Evet. Neden sordun?"

"Sadece merak ettim," diye yanıtladı arkadaşı. "Bu hala aklının başında olduğunu göstermenin bir yolu… Deliler, ev hakkında pek düşünmezler."

Ailesinin imgeleri beyninde canlandı. Bill, teker teker, anne babasının, Percy'nin, ikizlerin ve sonra da Ron ile Ginny'nin yüzlerini gördü – ve sonunda Charlie'nin. _Charlie_. Üzüntü tüm içini kapladı ama Bill duyguyu uzaklaştırdı. Ruh Emici'ler geldiğinde genellikle Arabella Figg'in gelip Weasley'lere oğullarının katledildiğini söylediği an aklına geliyordu. Bazen James'in neden gelmediğini merak ederdi ama şimdi Bill anlıyordu. Buzkıran Operasyonu yüzünden çok çalıştıklarından kıdemli Seherbaz James'i tanıyordu. Charlie'nin ustası, James, onun ölümüyle yıkılmıştı.

Bazen Charlie'nin onu şimdi görüp göremediğini merak ederdi. Eğer öyleyse, Bill onun gurur duymasına neden olmasını diledi.

"Unutmak korkunç olmalı," diye fısıldadı sonunda.

"Burada ne kadar çok kalırsan hatırlamak o kadar zorlaşır," diye belirtti Frank. Cızırtılı sesi şimdi acıydı.

"Sen ne hakkında düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Bill duyguyla.

Sorusunu uzun bir sessizlik izledi ve bir dakika boyunca sormamış olmayı diledi. Frank, ondan daha uzun zamandır Azkaban'daydı; belki de tecrübelerinden bahsetmişti ve güzel zamanları ya da dışarıdaki dünyayı hatırlamakta güçlük çekiyordu. Belki de Frank, delirmeye başladığından korktuğu için sessiz kalıyordu –

"Ben ailemi düşünüyorum," diye cevapladı diğeri yumuşakça. "Oğlumun neler yaptığını merak ediyorum…"

* * *

Gece yarısı, Büyücü Dünyasında hep uğursuz zaman olarak kabul edilir. Savaşın başında bile karanlığın en yoğun olduğu zamanlarda şeytani büyücüler kol gezer ve iyi cadılarla büyücüler korkardı. Özellikle bu saatlerde çoğu evde kalmayı tercih ederdi ve mümkünse uyurdu. Gece yarısı olan kötü şeylerin bir parçası olmak istemezlerdi. Gece yarısı, Ölüm Yiyenlerin oynamaya çıktıkları zaman olarak adlandırılırdı.

Gece yarısı bahar temizliği için pek iyi bir zaman değildi.

"KREACHER!"

Remus'un sakinliği sonunda gitmişti ve asası yozlaşmış ev cinine doğrultulmuş bir şekilde tehditkâr görünüyordu. "O böcürtü salmayı aklından bile geçirirsen yemin ederim ki seni önümüzdeki yüzyıl boyunca lanetlerim!"

Sağ tarafında bir şemsiye askısıyla güreşen Sirius kahkaha attı. "İnanılmaz, değil mi?"

"Sanırım şaka yapıyorsun," dedi Remus öfkeli bir sesle ve hala asası öfkeyle bir şeyler mırıldayan Kreacher'a doğrultulmuşken.

"Kurtadam, Kreacher'la sanki Kreacher öyle bir canavarın dediklerini önemsiyormuş gibi konuşuyor -"

"Kreacher, eğer tek kelime daha edersen sana elbise vereceğim!" diye bağırdı Sirius, ev cininin lafını keserek. Büyük ve sulu gözler ona döndü ama o Black ailesinin eski hizmetçisine doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Şemsiye askısını kendi kendiyle güreşmeye bıraktı. "Hadi dene beni."

"Efendi nasıl isterse öyle yapar." Kreacher çok fazla eğildi ve tekrar mırıldanmaya başladı. "Ah, Kreacher'ın zavallı hanımı bunu görmekten nefret ederdi. Hainler, ucubeler ve canavarlar evinde geziyor…"

"Ah, bu kadarı yeter," dedi Remus birden, Sirius, onu hiç bu kadar sabırsız görmemişti. "Hemen döneceğim."

_Şrak._ Remus cisimlendi ve Sirius'u mırıldanan ev cinine bakmak üzere bıraktı. Sonunda Sirius, ev cinine döndü. "İnsanları sinir etmeyi iyi biliyorsun, değil mi?"

Kreacher ona mutlak bir sessizlikle baktı.

"Remus nereye gitti?" diye sordu James, Peter'la odaya girerken. İkisinin de üstü başı toz ve çamur içindeydi, yaklaşık dört saattir Grimmauld Meydanı on iki numarayla savaş içindeydiler ve henüz Sirius'la Remus'un misafir odasında yaptığından daha fazla bir şey yapamamışlardı.

"İyi soru," dedi Sirius, Kreacher arkadaşlarının geldiği kapıdan dışarı çıkarken. "Küçük canavar onu gerçekten gıcık etmiş olmalı. Hemen döneceğini söyledi."

"Remus kızdı mı?" diye kıkırdadı Peter. "Kaçırdığıma çok üzüldüm."

"Sanırım Kreacher onun düzen hissine pek uymuyor," diye yanıtladı James gülümseyerek. "Tanrı biliyor ki ben asla öyle bir ev cinine tahammül edemezdim."

"Sana annemin nasıl biri olduğunu söylemiştim, dostum."

"Evet, koridorda çığlıklar atan portreden bir şeyler kaptık," diye yorumda bulundu Peter. "Lily onunla hala savaşıyor."

"Lily anneme karşı mı?" Sirius gülümsedi. "Eski yarasa için neredeyse üzüleceğim. Neredeyse."

"Ben üzülmüyorum," diye cevapladı James karanlıkça. "Lily beni durdurmasaydı o portreyi küçük parçalara ayıracaktım. Lily'ye nasıl seslendiğini duyacaktınız…" Şaşkın bir bakış James'in gözlerine yerleşti. "Ama Lily ona gülüyor. Alınma Sirius ama annen tam kafadan kontakmış."

Ama Sirius sadece kıkırdadı. "Seni uyarmıştım ama hatırlatırım ki bu senin fikrindi."

"Sen de onayladın, Patiayak."

"Koşulla kabul etmiştim."

"Koşulla ya da değil!" diye kıs kıs güldü Peter. "Birazcık temizlenince bu ev harika olacak."

"Birazcık?" diye kıkırdadı James.

Sirius gözlerini yuvarlayarak Peter'a cevap verdi. Sesi neşesizdi. "Sen burada büyümek zorunda kalmadın, Kılkuyruk. O zamanlar daha farklıydı."

_O zamanlar her şey farklıydı_. Sirius hala on altı yaşında evden kaçışını ve bir daha dönmemeye yemin edişini hatırlıyordu. Eskiden güzel, kadim ve çekici bir ev olmasına rağmen nefret etmişti. Sirius için Grimmauld Meydanı on iki numara, uzun süredir üstesinden gelmeye çalıştığı aile tarihi demekti; önyargının, kendini beğenmişliğin ve karanlığın. Annesinin öldüğünü ve evin kendisine miras kaldığını öğrendiğinde bile gelmek istememişti. Sadece James'in ve Remus'un ısrarıyla kabul etmişti ve beşi bu öğlen eve geldiklerinde neredeyse hemen pes edecekti. Sadece evin pisliğinden değil aynı zamanda unutulması daha iyi olan şeyleri hatırlattığı için de.

Derin bir nefes alarak uzaktaki bir duvarda asılmış goblene baktı. _Asil ve Pek Köklü Black Ailesi._ Orada iyi insanların da olduğunu inkâr edemezdi ve iyi anılar kötüleriyle karışmıştı – ama kesinlikle karanlık ve şeytani olanlar ezici çoğunluktaydı. Sirius iç çekti. Belki gobleni orada bırakırdı. Belki de uzun süredir üstesinden gelmeye çalıştığı geçmişinin ve kim olduğunun kanıtını göz önünde tutardı. Hayatındaki güçler ona şekil vermiş ve değiştirmişti ki bunların hepsi iyi değildi. Belki de ailesinin hikâyesi iyi bir ders olurdu.

Her koşulda ailesinin gelenekleri kırmak için iyiydi.

_Pop_. Remus birden önlerine cisimlendi; evin Cisimlenemez büyüleri o kadar eskiydi ki Sirius hepsini devre dışı bırakmıştı. Tamamen taşındığında onunla birlikte evin geri kalan güvenlik önlemlerini tamir edecekti. Ayrıca, özellikle Voldemort onu bu kadar isterken işaretlenemeyen bir eve sahip olmasının önemini yok saymıyordu. Üstelik buraya, annesi hiçbir şey alamayacağı konusunda yemin etmişken son Black olarak dönmesi de ilginç bir ironiydi.

"Hoş geldin," dedi Sirius eğlenerek. "Nereye gitmiştin?"

"Eleman topluyordum."

_Şrak._

Diğerleri Remus'a garipçe baktılar.

_Şrak._

Sirius neler döndüğünü anlamaya çalışarak kaşlarını çattı. Fonda, annesinin kazanmakta olan Lily'ye bas bas bağırdığını duyuyordu.

_Şrak. Şrak. Şrak. Şrak. _

Deli gibi sırıtan ev cinlerinden bir ordu arkadaşların etrafını sarmıştı. "Birden beynimde bir ışık çaktı," diye açıkladı Remus ciddice. "Ve gerekli olandan fazla çaba sarf ettiğimizi fark ettim."

"Hogwarts'a gittin." Anlamış bir ifade James'in yüzünde beliriyordu.

"Evet, öyle yaptım." Remus sırıttı. "Bu zamandan çarşambaya kadar bu ev insanların hizmetine hazır hale gelecek."

"Remus, sen bir dahisin," diye ilan etti Sirius duyguyla.

Hogwarts Müdürü kıkırdadı. "Öyleyim, değil mi?"

"Ah, harika. Şimdi bunun hakkında acayip ego yapacak," diye şikâyet etti Peter. Ama o da gülümsüyordu. Onları birkaç hafta bu lanet olası evi temizlemekten kurtaracak her şey mutlu olmak için bir sebepti.

"Öyleyse," diye parmaklarını kütürdetti Sirius. "Neden gidip anneme saldırmıyoruz? Her şeyden önce _onun _portresinin bile Çapulcular'a dayanabileceğini sanmıyorum."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	30. Bölüm 29: Birlikte Düşmek

**Yirmi Dokuzuncu Bölüm:****Birlikte Düşmek **

"Hogwarts'a yeniden hoş geldin, Albus." Remus gülümsedi, elini uzattı ve selefi onu sıcak bir şekilde sıktı. "Nasılsın?"

"İyiyim, teşekkür ederim." Afacan mavi gözler parıldadı. "Ya _sen _nasılsın, müdür? Bu sabah Dolores Umbridge'le görüştüğünü duydum."

Remus acıklı bir şekilde güldü. "İtiraf edebilirim ki ilginç bir deneyimdi," diye yanıtladı. "Dolores'in birçok... fikri var."

"Gerçekten de öyle," diye cevapladı Bakan kalın bir sesle. "O ve Fudge'un yanında, insan benim yeteneksiz, bunak; hatta bırak bir Bakanlığı ve savaşı, daha bir şeker dükkânını bile yönetmekten tamamiyle aciz olduğumu düşünür."

"Saçmalık."

"Doğru; ama oraya yaşlandıkça vardım, biliyorsun." Dumbledore nazikçe gülümsedi; fakat Remus ona meraklı bir şekilde baktı. Eski müdür bunu görünce asasını havada sallayarak söylediklerinin hiçbir önemi olmadığını belirtti. "Beni umursama," dedi neşeli bir şekilde. "Bunlar sadece yaşlı bir adamın konuyu değiştirme çabaları."

"Bundan şüpheliyim," diye hafif bir sesle karşı çıktı Remus. "Sizin daima gizli bir nedeniniz vardır."

"Evet, var," diye katıldı Dumbledore sözüne. "Benimle yürümek ister misin Remus? Kaleyi araştırmak için içimde ani bir dürtü oluştu."

"Tabi ki." Hogwarts'ın büyük ön girişinin hemen içinde ayakta duruyorlardı; ama birlikte yürümeye başladılar, Remus Dumbledore'un yönlerini ve yürüyüş hızlarını belirlemesine izin veriyordu. Selefi garip ve hatta biraz_ kaçık_ olarak tanınıyor olmasına rağmen Remus onu çok iyi tanıyordu. Biliyordu ki, Dumbledore neredeyse hiçbir zaman nedensiz bir şey yapmazdı. Sonunda, boş bir merdivenden aşağıya inerlerken Remus sessizce devam etti. "Bakanlığın eğitim yönergeleriyle ilgili olan buluşmasının sadece bir bahane olduğunu düşünüyorum."

"Çok zekice, her zamanki gibi, görüyorum Profesör."

Remus omzunu silkti. "Bunun biraz kuşkulu göründüğünü düşünmüştüm."

Dumbledore gülümsedi ve sadece kalenin içlerine doğru ona önderlik etti. Onlar yürürken portrelerden, hem şimdiki hem de eski müdüre selamlama nidaları yükseldi ve onlarca zırh dikkat çekmek için şaklama sesleri çıkardılar, iki büyücü önlerinden geçerken selam durdular. Remus için bu gezinti hafızasından çıkan bir sahne gibiydi; Dumbledore'un ona, Hogwarts'daki yerini devir almasını teklif ettiği günkü buna benzeyen yürüyüşlerini anımsadı. Başka kimse yoktu, Albus'un, okulunu ve öğrencilerini emanet etmek için sadece ona güvendiğini söyleyişini hatırladı. Bu sözler Remus'un asla unutamayacağı sözlerdi, özellikle _ne olduğunu_ bilerek ona güvenen ve içinde yaşayan canavarı umursamadan bir şans veren ilk insandan geldiği için.

Yürürlerken, Remus gezintilerinin verdiği huzuru fark etti. Kale ona göre daima değişime açık bir yer olsa da, Hogwarts hala çok büyük bir karaktere sahip eski bir yerdi. Merdivenlerin kimseye fark ettirmeden hareket etme eğilimleri sadece bunu istemelerinden kaynaklanıyordu, yürüyenleri —müdürleri bile— olmak istemedikleri yerlere bırakıyorlardı. Ancak bu defa merdivenler kendilerini mükemmel bir şekilde ayarlamışlardı, sanki böyle yapmaları söylenmiş gibi Dumbledore'un seçtiği yola uymak için yer değiştiriyorlardı.

"Ne yapıyorsunuz?" diye sordu Remus sessizce. Bu onun daha önce hiç görmediği bir şeydi ve kaleyi iyi bildiği kadar, imkânsız olduğunu düşündüğü bir şeydi.

"Göreceksin."

Remus tek kaşını kaldırırken Dumbledore'a artık bir çocuk olmadığını söyleme dürtüsüyle savaştı. Ama tereddüt etti, yaşlı adamın sadece nedenli olarak bir şeyler yaptığını bilecek kadar yaşlıydı ve bekleyebilirdi. Gülümseyerek kendisini düzeltti.

"Belki de sormam gereken soru nereye gittiğimiz."

"Her zaman böyle akıllıca sorular sordun," diye belirtti eski müdür. "Söyle bana, Remus, Kurucular Kapısı'nı hiç duydun mu?"

Remus anında başını salladı. "İkinci yılımızda bulmuştuk orayı. Orda bir şey yoktu."

Dumbledore'un gümüş rengi kaşları şüpheyle kalktı.

"Veya," diye kendini yavaşça düzeltti Remus, "görebileceğimiz bir şey yoktu."

"Yine doğru, Remus."

Rahat bir sessizlik içinde iki kat merdivenden daha inerek okulun daha iç kesimlerine doğru yürüdüler. Burası Remus'un gençliğinde birçok buluşmanın ve uygulamalı şakanın mekânı olmuştu; Çapulcu haritasından ve tüm gizli geçitleri keşfetmelerinden önce bodrum katı Çapulcular için en iyi ve en karanlık gizlenme yeri olmuştu. Ancak ilgileri en sonunda, dört çocuğun daha büyük ve iyi bir oyuna bağlanmalarından sonra azaldı, Kurucular Kapısı'nın keşfi bile iştahlarını kabartmamıştı.

Kurucular Odası Hogwarts'ın önemli efsanelerinden biriydi. Denildiğine göre, uzun zaman önce kurucular birlikteyken ve henüz farkları ve zaman onları ayırmadan önce en büyük hazinelerini saklamak için şatonun derinlerinde bir kapı inşa etmişlerdi. Bu kapının kurucuların seçtiği çok az kişi dışında herkese kapalı olduğu söyleniyordu, en güçlü gizleme büyüleriyle ve cadı ve büyücülerin yarattığı kilitlerle korunuyordu. Efsane tabi ki kapının arkasında ne olduğunu asla belirtmemişti ama bolca söylenti vardı. Kimileri zenginlik demişti, diğerleri güç, ama hala çoğunluk bilgi olduğunu söylüyordu. Bir keresinde, Felsefe Taşı'nın Kurucular Kapısı'nın ardında olduğu söylentileri bile yayılmıştı.

Sadece tek bir problem vardı.

Remus durdu ve eski kapıyı inceledi. Yirmi sene öncekinden biraz daha farklı görünüyordu, tahtası birçok yerinden çürümüştü, sadece orijinal kapının yarısı yerinde kalmıştı. En alttaki menteşe gitmişti ve tahtayı saran pirinç takımı paslanmıştı ve tanınmayacak şekilde rengi solmuştu. Kurucular Kapısı artık kapanamıyordu, kendi haline bırakılmıştı; arkasında ne çeşit bir hazine yatıyorsa taşınalı çok olmuştu. Kemerli girişin üstünde neredeyse hiç belli olmayan soluk harflerle _"Leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus." _yazıyordu. Bunlar Remus'un bu gizeme gülmesine neden oldu, her zamanki gibi. _İyi taşınmış bir yük ışığa dönüşür._ Böyle bir kapının üzerinde yer alan sözler biraz anlam ifade ediyordu.

"Girelim mi?" diye sordu Albus ve Remus ses çıkarmadan başını salladı, Kurucular Kapısı'ndan girerken eski müdürünü takip etti.

"Hogwarts'ın kalbine hoş geldin," dedi Dumbledore sessizce içeri girdikleri anda. Oda, asırlardır çürümekteymiş gibi görünen atılmış ve yıpranmış mobilyalarla doluydu. Remus ve Çapulcu arkadaşları burayı gezdiklerinden beri bu da değişmemişti; oda sadece bodrum katı odalarından biriydi, çöple, kirle ve tozla doluydu.

"Hogwarts'ın kalbi mi?"diye tekrar etti.

"Gerçekten de öyle." Dumbledore onun yüzünü görebilmek için döndü. "Biliyorum, efsaneler Kurucular Kapısı'ndan ve dört kurucunun en büyük hazinelerini korumak için inşa edildiğinden bahsediyor. Geçtiğimiz bin yılda bu birçoklarını, zenginlik, ilim ya da güç arayanları Hogwarts'a getirdi. Ama hepsi, bugün senin gördüğün şeyle karşılaştılar: hiçbir şeyle. Onların asla anlayamadıkları şey, kurucuların en büyük hazinesinin öğrencileri olduğuydu, başka bir şey değil."

Gerçek Remus'un kafasına dank etti. "Kapı dışarıdakileri içeridekinden korumak amacıyla yapılmıştı, başka bir nedeni yoktu."

"Çok iyi. Benim Hogwarts günlerimde, bu oda büyük evrensel bir şakanın parçası olarak düşünülüyordu. Gizli buluşmalar ve düellolar herhangi bi yerden çok daha sık olarak burada yapılıyordu ve ben de diğerleri gibi buraya _hiçbir _efsaneye inanmamak için gelmiştim. Bu benim hatammış."

Yavaşça, Dumbledore odanın tam ortasına doğru yürüdü, asasını kaldırmıştı. Tamamıyla yuvarlak ve dikkat çekecek şekilde bozulmamış bir masaya vardığında durdu. Ancak asasını ani bir sallayışı masayı yok etti ve yerinde yuvarlak bir delik bıraktı. Deliğin üstünde bir ızgara vardı.

"Bu ızgara ve kilitler ben çocukken burada değildi," dedi. "Keşfetme imkanı bulduğum tüm kanıtlar beni, hocaların bizim efsanelerle ilgili olan kuşkularımızı paylaştığına inanmaya sürükledi ve bu odayı kontrol etmeyi hiç düşünmedim. Fakat bu bir Güç Kaynağı. "

"Böyle şeylerin hala var olduğunu bilmiyordum," dedi Remus şaşkınlıkla ve bunun okul için ne anlama geldiğini düşündüğünde kalbi göğsünden yukarıya doğru fırladı.

"Bildiğim kadarıyla bu, dünyadaki tek kalan," diye cevapladı Dumbledore. "Hogwarts bunun üstüne inşa edildi, ki burası çok eski bir sihir alanı ve kurucular öğrencileri, bu alanın güçlerinden öğrencileri korusun diye kapıyı yaptılar — ve böyle bir gücün sahip olacağı tüm tehlikelerden. Bir öğrenci için bu kaynağın içine düşmek... felaket olurdu.

"Benim de Hogwarts'ın ilk yılında fark ettiğim gibi."

Remus bakakaldı. "Siz mi?"

"Evet." Dumbledore hafifçe gülümsedi. Bir grup arkadaş burada lanetleri ve tılsımları çalışıyorduk — kötü bir amacımız yoktu ama sadece korkusuz çocuklardık. Kaynak üzerinde bir yanılsama vardı; ama sadece bizi ondan uzak tutmak için. Büyü çok eskimişti ve pek etkili değildi. Fırlatma büyüsünü karşılamayı başaramayınca kaynağın içine itildim. Hala o günün etkileriyle yaşıyorum."

"Bir güç kaynağının içine düşüp kurtuldunuz mu?" diye sordu Remus inanmayarak.

"Kurtuldum," dedi efsanevi büyücü sessizce. "Sen de kurtulmalısın."

* * *

"Anahtar kelime konsantrasyon," diye azarladı Jones. "Dikkatinin dağılmasına izin veremezsin."

Sirius ters ters baktı. "Asamın olmayacağı ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin bu şekilde üzerime büyüler yollayacağı bir durum söyle."

"Bu tamamıyla olabilecek bir durum."

"O zaman sadece koşarım," diye karşılık verdi Sirius kollarını kavuşturarak.

"Her zaman koşamazsın," diye karşı çıktı Jones seviyeli bir şekilde.

"Sen de her zaman kurtulamazsın." Gözlerini devirme isteğine karşı koydu ve kendine Hestia Jones'un ondan sekiz yaş küçük olduğunu hatırlatmak için uğraştı. Seherbazlık eğitimine başladığında o henüz Hogwarts'da ilk yılını geçiriyordu; Jones onun gördüğü şeyleri görmemişti. Sahada yer almıştı tabi ki, iyiydi de aynı zamanda —yeteneği böyle zamanlarda bile kendisini gösteriyordu— ancak Sirius'un karşılaştığı karanlıkla karşılaşmamıştı. Bilemezdi ve Sirius onun yüzünde daha önce başarısızlığın göründüğünden ve yakalandığını fark ettiğinden şüpheliydi.

Kahretsin ki, davranışlarına bakılırsa büyük olasılıkla o asla başarısızlığa uğrayan bir görevde yer almamıştı.

"Ve ne olursa olsun, acının dikkatini dağıtmasına izin veremezsin," diye yanıtladı Jones.

Sirius nefes alırken homurdandı ve onunla yüzleşmek için kendini ileri doğru sürükledi, bu esnada deli gibi zonklasa da topal ayağına destek vermemeye çalışıyordu. Temel bir seherbaz egzersizi üzerinde çalışıyorlardı: büyüyü asa kullanmadan savuşturma— ama Jones normal zaman sınırının ötesinde iyi gittiğinde ısrar ediyordu ve Sirius çok başarılıyken bir kere yanlış bir şekilde yuvarlandı ve sağ ayağının üstüne düştü, bu da onun bir sonraki geçişte vurulacak kadar zaman kaybetmesine neden oldu.

"Bak," diye kaba bir şekilde konuştu. "Acının dikkat dağıtmasına izin verme konusunda senin bildiğinden çok daha fazlasını bildiğimi söylemeliyim, nereden geldiğim ve burada olmak için neler yaptığım da düşünülürse. _Ancak _vücudu, _mecbur kalmadıkça _belli bir limitin üstünde zorlamanın doğru olmadığını da biliyorum. Acı içindeyken çalışmakla ilgili her şeyi biliyorum, Jones. Bunu on senedir yapıyorum."

Jones'un koyu renk gözleri ona düşünceli bir şekilde baktı. "Bana, sanki bir savaştaymışçasına antrenman yapmaya gerek duymadığını mı söylüyorsun?"

"Hayır." Sirius onun bakışına aynı şekilde karşılık verdi. "Sana söylemeye çalıştığım şey antrenmanla ahmaklık arasında bir çizginin olduğu."

"Ve sanırım o çizginin nerede olduğunu tam olarak biliyorsun, öyle mi?"

"Belli ki bunu senden daha iyi biliyorum,"diye gürledi Sirius. Kendini kaybetmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu; ama Jones bunu çok zorlaştırıyordu, özellikle de kendisini kontrol edemediği zamanlarda. Çaba göstererek kaynayan sinirini dizginledi. "Ben yürüyüşe çıkıyorum."

"Henüz bitirmedik," diye karşı çıktı kız Sirius kapıya doğru topallarken.

"Ben bitirdim." Kıza son bir kez omzunun üstünden baktı. "Ya da bunun yerine ikimizin de pişman olacağı bir şey yapacağım." Karşılık beklemeden kapının dışına doğru yürüdü, bakanlıktan dışarıya, güneş ışığına doğru yöneldi.

* * *

"Ne?" diye kekeledi Remus, Dumbledore'a bakakalmıştı. Ancak yaşlı adam sadece üzgünce gülümsedi.

"Kaynağa düştüğüm zaman kendimi değişmiş buldum Remus. Sular sadece benim doğal sihirsel yeteneklerimi arttırmakla kalmamış aynı zamanda beni değiştirilemez bir şekilde kaleye bağlamıştı. Bir birinci sınıf öğrencisi olarak bu kaleyi, sırlarını, koridorlarını ve hatta gizli geçitlerini profesörlerimin tümünden daha iyi anlıyordum; çünkü Hogwarts benimle konuşuyor gibiydi. Bir sorun olduğunda herkesten önce ben öğreniyordum çünkü kale bana söylüyordu — sözlerle değildi ama anlıyordum.

"Geri döndüğümde, önce öğretmen ve sonra müdür olarak, bu yeteneklerimi sır olarak sakladım. Sen Minerva McGonagall dışında bu sırrı paylaştığım ilk kişisin."

"Neden ben?"

"Çünkü senin şu anda bu bağlantıya ihtiyacın var Remus," diye karşılık verdi Dumbledore. "Bunun önemini gördüğünden eminim. Lord Voldemort 1984'te okula saldırdığında onun başarısız olmasına neden olan şey benim bağlantımdı. Birbirimizle yüzleşmemiz tamamıyla tesadüf eseriydi, ikimizin de böyle bir niyeti yoktu. O, kalenin savunmasını kırmak istiyordu, bense bunu korumaya çabalıyordum. Fakat kaynak beni bu kaleye bağlamış olmasaydı Hogwarts yitirilmiş olurdu."

"Ama neden şimdi?" diye sordu Remus. "Neden daha önce değil?"

"Çünkü kaynakla ilgili başka önemli şeyler de var, bütün hayatım boyunca anlamaya çalıştığım şeyler. Benim önsezilerim, Remus, geleceğin kırıntıları ve parçaları ve sallanan görüntüleri kimsenin yaşamasını isteyeceğim şeyler değil. Genellikle yarardan çok zarar veriyorlar. Çoğunlukla, dünyayı normal gözlerle görebilmeyi diliyorum, kısaca artık sahip olmadığım bakış açısını yeniden kazanmayı." Dumbledore duraksadı. "Ancak sanırım senin kaynağın en kötü etkilerinden sakınman için bir yol buldum."

Remus'un zihni, sindirmeye çalıştığı bu yeni bilgilerle kaynıyordu. Güç Kaynaklarıyla ilgili pek bir şey bilmiyordu aslında, sadece çok az sayıda kitap onlardan azıcık bahsediyordu; çünkü bunlar gerçekten çok, bir efsane olarak düşünülüyorlardı. Ancak hatırladığı kadarıyla, bir Kaynak doğru yönlendirilmediği zaman ölümcül olabiliyordu. En sonunda sordu, "Nasıl?"

"Kaynakta yirmi dakika kadar suyun içinde kaldım,"diye yanıtladı Albus. "Ancak seni bu önsezilerle yüklemeden önce kaleye kalıcı olarak bağlamak için daha kısa bir süre yeterli olacaktır."

"Siz neden bu kadar uzun süre içinde kaldınız?" diye sordu Remus.

"Ben bir çocuktum, arkadaşlarım da öyle. Beni kuyudan çıkarabilmek onların biraz zamanını aldı."

"Kuyu?"

"Kaynağın girişi. Onun altında neler yattığını bilmiyorum çünkü kaynak çok derin; ancak sen sadece kuyuya gireceksin; sadece bunu yapmayı seçmelisin," diye karşılık verdi Dumbledore.

Remus endişeli bir şekilde alt dudağını kemirdi, kuyuya bakakalmıştı. Yerde duran delik son derece masum görünüyordu, katı ve fesat görünen ızgarayı saymazsa. Izgara bir sınırı temsil ediyordu. Bir tarafında hep yaşadığı hayatı vardı, basit ve tamamıyla sıradan — diğer tarafta ise bilinmeyen bir gelecek yatıyordu, Remus'un anlamayı bile beceremeyeceği güçler içeriyordu. Ancak seçme şansı var mıydı? Hogwarts'ı Dumbledore'dan miras alırken öğrencileri, ne durumda olursa olsun, her şeye rağmen, gerekirse kalbini ve ruhunu feda ederek koruyacağına yemin etmişti ve Albus eğer bunun gerekli olduğunu düşünmeseydi onu buraya getirmezdi.

"Bunun durumumu etkileyeceğini düşünüyor musun?" diye sordu sonunda.

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı diğeri yavaşça. "Eğer bir şey olacaksa, inanıyorum ki bu, kaynağın sana kurt'un üzerinde daha çok kontrol sağlama gücü vermesi olabilir... ama sadece tahmin ediyorum."

Remus'un yüreği ağzına geldi; ancak onu göğsünde bulunması gereken yere inmeye zorladı. _Bu sadece bir tahmin,_ diye anımsattı kendine sertçe. _Ve bu, denkleme yanlış umutları sokmadan bile yeterince tehlikeli._ Derin bir nefes aldı ve kabul etmeye hazırlandı. Ama ilk konuşan Dumbledore oldu.

"Eğer istersen bu teklifi geri çevirebilirsin Remus. Bunu anlarım."

"Anlayacağınızı biliyorum," diye gülümsedi hafifçe. "Ancak aynı zamanda beni neden buraya getirdiğinizi de biliyorum... ve bu risk almaya değer."

"Çok iyi o zaman," diye cevapladı Dumbledore. Ağzının sol kenarı yamuk bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı. "Kıyafetlerini arkanda bırakmanı öneriyorum yoksa hiçbir şey giyinmiyor olarak ortaya çıkabilirsin."

Remus kıkırdadı ve soyunmaya başladı. "Bu öneriyi değerlendireceğim o zaman."

Dumbledore'un asasını bir sallayışı ızgarayı yana kaydırdı. "Sadece Kaynağın içine girmiş olanlar bu ızgarayı oynatabilirler," diye açıkladı. "Bir gün, sen de benim yaptığımı yapmayı seçebilirsin ve güçleri bir başkasına geçirebilirsin. Ama seçimini dikkatlice yap ve eğer bu ızgarayı oynatmadan ölürsen bir daha asla bir başkasının oynatamayacağını unutma."

"Anlıyorum." Dumbledore'un sesindeki sonlandırma tonu omurgasından aşağı bir titremenin inmesine neden oldu ancak selefine baktı. "Asamı almalı mıyım?"

"Eğer alırsan o da zarar görür. Bir dakika içinde seni Kaynaktan çıkaracağım."

Remus asasını verdi, onu asla kaybetmeye niyeti yoktu. Öne doğru bir adım atarak kuyudan aşağıya baktı, ilk başta su gibi görünen şeyin aslında gölgelerde dans eden birçok zarif renge sahip olduğunu fark etti. Bazı anlarda ışık parlıyordu ve şimdi ona çok yakın dururken, Remus Kaynaktan saçılan gücü hissedebiliyordu. Titredi ve Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Bu bir dakika sana bir ömür gibi gelirse şaşırma," diye uyardı yaşlı adam onu. "Oradan çıkarılmadan önce zihninde çok uzun bir zaman geçecek."

"Tamam." Yutkundu. Bu, muhtemelen hayatında yaptığı en ahmakça şeylerden biriydi; ancak en azından bir amacı vardı. Ve Dumbledore'a güveniyordu.

"Ne zaman hazır olursan," dedi Dumbledore yumuşak bir sesle.

Remus öne doğru bir adım attı ve hiçliğin içine düştü.

* * *

Sirius omzuna bir baykuş konduğunda Kaliteli Quidditch Malzemeleri dükkânının ön camından içeriye bakıyordu. Son bir saatini Diagon Yolu'nu dolaşarak geçirmişti ve aslında Seherbazlar Bürosu'na o öğleden sonra boyunca dönme niyetinde olmasa da (neredeyse öğle yemeği vaktiydi), siniri geçince bu karar üzerinde daha düzgün bir şekilde düşünmeye başladı. Tabi ki Jones'a hala oldukça kızgındı; ama yapmayı planladığı iş önemsiz bir kine boyun eğmekten daha önemli görünüyordu. Biliyordu ki zaman Sirius'u haklı çıkaracaktı; ancak kızla tartışmaya zamanı yoktu. Voldemort ona bu kadar uzun bir zaman vermeyecekti.

Kafasını çevirdiğinde, zihninin köşesinde daha önce gördüğünü anımsadığı büyük kahverengi bir peçeli baykuşla karşılaştı. Ona iri ve parlak gözlerle bakıyordu ve Sirius onun pençelerinde duran mühürlü mektubu fark edemeyince sabırsızlıkla öttü. Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırarak mektubu aldı ve baykuşun, mektuba bir cevap yazıp yazmaması gerektiğini bile belirleyemeden uçtuğunu görünce şaşırdı. Kaşlarını çattı ve mektubun mührünü açtı.

_**Sirius,**_

_**Konuşmak istersen Fortescue'in yerindeyim.**_

_**J.M.**_

Nefes alması aniden çok zorlaşmıştı. Sirius gözlerini kırptı, kendini bunun bir çeşit kaba bir halüsinasyon olduğuna inandırmadan önce önündeki mektuba yeniden odaklanmaya çalıştı. Bu hisse rağmen bir süre sonra kelimeler kaybolmadı. Orada kaldılar ve daha da önemlisi el yazısını tanıdı. Julia'nın el yazısıydı.

Onunla ilgili birçok düşünce öldüğünü sandığı şeylerin uyanmasına neden oldu. James'in Salamander'ın yerindeki açıklamaları, kabullenmesi oldukça zor olan şeylerdi; ancak Julia'yı düşünmeyerek bunun üstesinden gelmişti. Sahip olamayacağı bir şeyi umut etmesi nedendi? Ancak umut vardı, açık bir şekilde onun yüzüne bakıyordu. Remus'un önerisi üzerine Snape'e sormaya niyetlenmişti ama bunu yapmayı hiçbir zaman başaramamıştı. Veya belki de sadece o pis adamla konuşmak istememişti. Her iki şekilde de, Sirius önceki gece James'in söylediğinden fazlasını bilmiyordu— _O bir Ölüm yiyendi_. Bu da tabi ki demek oluyordu ki, bu mektup bir tuzak olabilirdi. Sözcükler onu ele geçirmişti şimdi, zihninde dönüp duruyorlardı. _O bir Ölüm yiyendi._

_Ancak bu onun hala Julia olmadığı anlamına gelmezdi. _On beş sene önce aşık olmasaydı hayatı çok daha az karmaşık olurdu veya şimdi bu hisleri çok daha kolay yok edebilirdi. Ancak aşık olmuştu ve yok edemiyordu. _Julia._ Ne yazık ki Sirius kendisini tanıyordu. Tuzak olsun ya da olmasın, Fortescue'in Dondurma Dükkânı'na gidip onu bulacaktı. _Eğer konuşmak istersen..._ Sirius yola çıkarken kendi kendine homurdanıyordu. _Ne kadar aptalca, aptalca bir soru._

Uzun adımlarla Kaliteli Quidditch Malzemeleri dükkânıyla Fortescue'in yerinin arasındaki yolu çabucak geçti. Çok kısa bir süre içinde dondurma dükkânına vardı ve kaygılı gözleri dışarıdaki kalabalık masaları taradı. Neler olacağı hakkında hiçbir şey bilmese de kalbi atıyordu ve Sirius neredeyse bunun için kendisinden nefret edecekti. Umut etmek ahmakçaydı, biliyordu; ancak kalbini buna ikna etmenin yolu yoktu.

En sonunda gözleri onu buldu. Julia diğer tarafa bakıyordu, böylece bir anlığına onu profilden inceleme şansı buldu, uzun zamandır görmediği yüzüne bakıyordu. Sarı saçları şu anda, hatırladığından daha kısaydı, omuzlarının hemen altında kesilmişti, muhtemelen, her ne kadar bir atkuyruğu olarak toplandığını söylemekte zorlansa da. Hatları hala klasik Malfoy yaratılışındandı, oldukça zayıftı ancak gizli bir gücün ipuçlarını veriyordu. Sağ elinin parmakları masanın üzerinde hafifçe tempo tutuyordu, bu esnada sol eli tuttuğu kaşıkla oynuyordu; tabi ki ikisi de sosyetik bir cadının manikürlü tırnaklarına sahip değildi, Julia'nın tırnakları kaba ve kısaydı, görünüşe önem verilmeden sadece rahatsız etmesin diye kesilmişlerdi.

Sirius çaba göstererek ona bakmayı bıraktı ve masasına doğru hareket etti. Julia ilgisiz bir şekilde kendi dondurmasına bakıyordu, onu delicesine karıştırıyordu ve Sirius'un geldiğinin farkında değildi. Ancak en sonunda Sirius onun önünde ayakta duracak kadar yakınına geldi. Sesini bulması uzun bir zaman aldı.

"Bu sandalye dolu mu?"

Julia'nın kafası tekinsiz bir hipogrifinki gibi yukarı kalktı. Sirius'a hiç konuşmadan çay tabağı kadar büyük gri gözleriyle baktı ve Sirius kendisininkiyle aynı zamanda onun kalbinin attığını da duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Uzun bir süre ikisi de birbirlerine sersemlemiş şekilde bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamadılar; gelmesini çok uzun zamandır bekledikleri bu kavuşmada söylenecek hiçbir kelime yoktu. En sonunda Julia kafasını sallamayı başardı.

"Hayır," dedi kısık bir sesle. "Dolu değil."

Sirius onun mektubunu sol elinde hala sıkıca tutarken oturdu. Onu bırakmak istemiyordu çünkü bırakırsa hem Julia'nın hem de mektubun kaybolacağından ve umutlarının sadece yalan olduğunun kanıtlanacağından korkuyordu.

"Selam," dedi en sonunda boğuk bir sesle. Aptalca duruyordu; ama o anda söylemeyi başarabildiği tek şey buydu.

"Merhaba," diye yanıtladı Julia güçsüz bir şekilde. Sonra uzun bir sessizlik oldu, bu özünde çok rahatsız ediciydi. Bir zamanlar çok iyi tanıdığı birisine nasıl söyleyebilecek hiçbir şey bulamazdı? Bunca yıl bunu onlara nasıl yapardı? İkisi de tam olarak aynı anda konuşmaya başladılar.

"Julia_—_"

"Sirius_—_"

Julia güldü. Zorlama ve sahte bir gülüştü; ama yine de Sirius'un uzun zamandır duyduğu en güzel sesti. Birazcık gülümsemeye çalıştı ve nasıl olduysa bu çabasının tamamen başarısız olmadığını görerek şaşırdı. "Önce sen."

"Öldüğünü sanıyordum," dedi aniden Julia. "Bilmiyordum."

Sirius ona şaşkınlıkla baktı. "Asla bildiğini düşünmedim."

Düşünseydi bu onun kalbini kırardı. Julia gözlerini kırpıştırırken bunu fark etmiş gibi göründü, "Düşünmedin mi?" diye cevapladı.

"Senin şey olduğunu bile bilmiyordum..." Sözlerini tamamlamayı başaramadı ve derin bir nefes almak zorunda kaldı. "...iki gün öncesine kadar..."

"Ah." Julia'nın gri gözlerinde, Sirius'un takip edemeyeceği kadar hızla bir şeyler parıldadı. Eskiden olsa Sirius bu hissi kitap gibi okuyabilirdi ama çok uzun süre ayrı kalmışlardı. "Üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı Julia.

Sirius gözlerini kapadı, kafasını temizlemeye çalışırken ellerini burun kemerine baskı yapmak için ona doğru yaklaştırdı. "Ama hala öylesin, değil mi?"

"Evet."

"O zaman bu neden?" diye sordu Sirius acıyla. Gözleri açıldı, acıyı ne kadar gizlemeye çalışırsa o kadar belli olduğunu biliyordu. "Hatta beni görmeyi neden istedin? Ne olduğumu biliyorsun, Julia. Bu değişmez, özellikle şimdi. Bunca zaman orada kaldıktan sonra değişmez."

"Biliyorum." Aniden, kızın sol eli Sirius'un sağ elini yakalamak için kalktı ve Julia kısık bir sesle konuştu. "İzleniyoruz."

İçgüdüleri ve eski eğitimleri anında canlandı ve Sirius bedeninden aşağı ani bir adrenalin kamçılaması hissetti. Karşılığı içgüdüseldi. "Seninkiler mi yoksa benimkiler mi?"

"Sanırım ikisi de," diye cevapladı Julia. "Sağımdaki büyücüyü anımsadım ama solumdaki cadıyı çıkaramadım. Sanırım bir seherbaz."

"Zekice." Kolunun Julia'nın elini koyduğu kısmı çınlıyordu ve tecrübeleri onu çekmesini bağırmasına rağmen kalbi buna izin veremezdi. Dokunuşu anılardan fazlasını canlandırmıştı.

Julia'nın parmakları onunkileri sardı. "Bana güvenecek misin Sirius," diye sordu Julia kısık bir sesle. "Sadece bir kere daha, bunun bir tuzak olmadığına yemin etsem? Açıklamam gereken çok şey var ama emin ol ki bir nedeni var_—_"

"Sana güveniyorum,"diye sözünü kesti Sirius. Bu bir riskti biliyordu; ama daha önce de şanslarını değerlendirmişti. Ancak hala acısını içine atmak zorundaydı. "Fakat cevaplara ihtiyacım var," diye fısıldadı.

"Nereye gitmem gerektiğini söyle, sonra cevapları alırsın."

Neredeyse, oldukça saçma bir şekilde o anı kastedip etmediğini soracaktı ancak Julia'yı tanıyordu. Oyalanacak biri değildi, özellikle de önemli olaylar olurken. Bu yüzden zihni çalışmaya başladı, olasılıkları olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde düşünüyor ve reddediyordu. "Bir keresinde gittiğimiz, Londra'nın hemen dışındaki muggle otelini anımsıyor musun?"

"Anımsıyorum." Gözlerinde bir gülümseme belirdi, Sirius onun da kendisiyle aynı anıları gözünde canlandırdığını biliyordu. Ancak hatıraları anımsamaya zaman yoktu.

"O zaman gidelim."

* * *

Renkler Remus'un etrafında dolaşıyordu, onu kaçışın olmadığı bir helezonun içinde döndürüyordu. Şimdi Kaynağın içindeydi ve daha önce hiç bu kadar büyük bir güç hissetmemişti. Etrafındaydı, çok eski ve yatıştırılamaz; Remus neredeyse Kaynağın onunla konuştuğunu hissedebiliyordu. Ancak kelimeler onun duyma sınırının dışında oluşan uzak fısıltılar gibiydi, sessiz ve gizemli. En sonunda, arka planda kayboldular ve Remus'u onu saran bir renk deniziyle baş başa bıraktılar.

Karanlığın ve ışığın varyasyonları içinde sonsuz bir zaman geçmiş gibiydi. Bir sıcaklık kapladı ve Remus, güç vücudunda kontrolsüzce dolaşırken kemiklerinin çınladığını hissetti. Sihirsel oluşumlar tahmin ve kontrol edilemezdi— ama buradaydı, bir tanesinin derinliklerindeydi ve Kaynağın kendisine nüfuz etmesine izin veriyordu. Renk değişimleri hızlanarak artıyordu, aniden tıpkı bir çocuğun önde doğru atılması gibi zaman zaman parlıyordu. Remus'un zihni oldukça yavaş bir hızla çalışıyordu ve bunu bildiği halde durdurmanın yolu yoktu. Panik ortaya çıkmaya çalışıyordu ama o buna izin vermedi. Elbette ki hissettiği kadar uzun süredir kuyunun içinde değildi. Dumbledore zamanın anormal derecede yavaş geçeceğini söylemişti.

Gücün çalıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Kaynağın ona ne yaptığı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmasa da Remus bunun olduğunu ve vücudunun da karşılık verdiğini hissedebiliyordu. Bir şey değişiyordu, kuyunun görünen sıcaklığına rağmen omurgasından aşağıya doğru bir ürperti yayıldı. Kol ve bacakları şimdi hafif ve narin bir şekilde sarsılıyordu ama hala bir alışma çabasıyla titriyordu... fakat neye?

Güce, biliyordu. Güce ve farkındalığa —bir an içinde, kaleyi hissedebiliyordu, Hogwarts'ın tüm köşelerini ve sırlarını biliyordu— ancak bu farkındalık çabucak kayboldu, yerini daha yaşlı ve görkemli bir şeye bıraktı. Gözlerinin önünden görüntüler geçti, dostlarının, müttefiklerinin, düşmanlarının ve benzeri kişilerin yüzlerini içeriyordu. Ancak daha baskın olarak üç figür zihninde canlandı, bunlar onun en yakın arkadaşlarıydı. Önce James'in, sonra Sirius'un ve en sonunda Peter'ın hatları zihin gözüne yansıdı ve sonra Remus dördünü birden gördü, fırtınalı bir gökyüzüne karşı korunmasız olarak yan yana oturmuşlardı...

Bir anda özgürleşti ve soğuk oldu.

Remus sert taşın üzerinde sırtüstü uzanmıştı, nefes almaya çalışıyordu ve gözleri fonksiyonunu kazandığı anda Albus Dumbledore'a bakmaya başladı. Bir kez gözlerini kırptı, ona tepesinden nazikçe bakan mavi gözlere odaklanmaya çabaladı, oturmayı başardığı anda Remus'a giysilerini uzattı. Gecikmiş bir şekilde onun titrediğini fark etmişti.

"Neler oldu?" diye sormayı başarabildi müdür.

"Kaynak seni benim umduğum kadar çabuk bırakmadı," diye cevapladı Dumbledore kısık bir sesle. "Seni çıkarabilene kadar beş dakika geçti."

"Sadece bu kadarcık mı?" diye fısıldadı Remus inanmazlıkla.

Dumbledore eğildi ve onun ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti; Remus hala çok titriyordu. "Hepsi bu kadar."

Kollarını ovuşturmak dolaşımını birazcık geri getirmiş gibiydi. "Üşüyorum."

"Toparlanabilmen biraz zaman alacak," dedi diğeri karşılık olarak.

"Ah."

Remus giyinene kadar uzun bir süre sessizlik içinde geçti. Ancak en sonunda Dumbledore'a bir kez daha bakmayı başarabildi. "Yani bu ne anlama geliyor?" diye sordu. "Kaynağın beni bırakmayacağını söylediniz. Neden?"

"Sorularına cevap verebilmek isterdim Remus; ama veremiyorum," diye cevapladı yaşlı büyücü sessizce. "Kaynakta yaşadığım tek deneyim kendiminki. Basitçe tahmin edebilirim ki sanırım Kaynak hazır değildi."

"Hazır değil miydi?" diye sordu Remus kaşlarını çatarak. "Neden?"

"Bunu bilmiyorum," dedi Dumbledore kısık sesle. "Ve sanıyorum ki bunu bilebilecek tek kişi sensin."

Remus sessizlik içinde başını salladı, en sonunda gözlerini Dumbledore'dan ayırıp odanın etrafına bakındı. İlk başta, Kurucular Kapısı'nın ardındaki oda ona hiç farklı gelmedi; kaba ve çürüyen mobilyalar hala odadaydı, etrafa rasgele saçılmıştı ve bir anlamı yoktu. Ancak gözleri yavaşça, görünüp kaybolan ışıkların duvarlarda ve kapı girişinde dans edişini seçmeye başladı. En sonunda Remus kuyuya bakmak için arkasını döndüğünde onun, Kaynağın içinde karşılaştığı helezonun hemen hemen aynısı bir renk gökkuşağıyla sarmalanmış olduğunu gördü. Duvara ve kapıya çarpıp kaybolanlar da aynı renklerdi ve anlamaya başladı.

"İnanılmaz," diye fısıldadı Remus.

Kafasının içinde de bir güç fısıltısı vardı ve Remus hayatında ilk defa _farkında olmaya _başladı. Gözlerini kırparken kalenin yapısal derinliğini fark edebildiğini hissetti, içerde ve dışarıda öğrencilerini koruyan şeyleri anlayabiliyordu. Duvarları, kapıları, odaları hissedebiliyordu — güç keyifliydi, inanılmazdı. Zemin onun duyularının bir uzantısı haline gelmişti ve Yasak Orman'ın karanlığını bulundukları köşeden hissedebiliyordu, dönüşümlü olarak koruyucu oluyor ya da Hogwarts'ı tehdit ediyordu. Aydınlık anlarda gücün varlığını hissedebiliyordu, birbirinden daha fazla parlayan iki kişinin arasına yerleşmişti — Dumbledore'un eli onun kolunu yakaladı.

"Nefes al, Remus."

Bu beklenmedik dokunuş kaleyle olan bağlantısını kesti ve Remus aniden kafasının bulandığını fark etti. Hızla gözlerini kırpıştırdı, kendini nefes almaya zorladı ve yeni yeteneklerine, daha önce hiçbir şeye konsantre olmadığı kadar kapıldığını fark etti. Ancak farkında olma durumu kaybolmadı. Zihninin arkasında kalmaya devam etti, onu bekler ve her zaman hazır durumda.

"Teşekkür ederim, "diye fısıldadı.

Dumbledore neşesiz bir şekilde güldü. "Gel," dedi yumuşak bir sesle. "Ofisine gidelim."

Dumbledore onun önünde odadan çıkarken Remus afallamıştı. Yaşlı adam Kaynağı bir kez daha mühürlerken onu şaşkınlıkla izledi, içgüdüsel olarak işlemin tamamını anlamıştı. Yürürlerken gözleri açıldı; Remus her adımda kalede yeni bir şey görüyor veya hissediyordu. Taşların ve etrafındaki sihrin bileşimini artık görebiliyordu, ikisini bağlayan ve Hogwarts'ı genç ve güçlü kılan çizgileri hissedebiliyordu. Etrafında kayan gücü ve kalenin yaşadığını hissedebiliyordu. O ve eski müdür birlikte yürürlerken merdivenler ve gizli geçitler kendilerini aniden uygun hale getirdiler; tüm kale zarifçe onun emrinde olduğunun sinyallerini veriyordu.

Ancak yeni fark ettiği gücü ve anlayışı ona zevk verse de Remus bunun tehlikesini anımsadı.

"Böyle nasıl yaşıyorsunuz?" diye sordu.

"Bu farkındalığa bir süre sonra alışıyorsun," diye cevapladı Dumbledore. "Bir kere alıştıktan sonra kontrol etmek zor değil ve hisler nasıl oluyorsa en sonunda susuyor. Hep oradalar, sadece arka planda bekliyorlar."

Remus gözlerini kırptı. "Hogwarts'tan uzak yaşamak sizin için zor olmalı."

"Öyle," diye itiraf etti yaşlı adam. "Ancak hepimiz yapmamız gerekeni yapıyoruz, Remus — tıpkı seni Kaynağa getirmek zorunda olmam gibi. İlerleyen zamanlarda bu güce ihtiyaç duyacaksın."

"Bu bir önsezi mi?" Kelimeleri söylediği anda Remus'un midesine bir önceden tahmin etme hissi yerleşti.

Dumbledore ses çıkarmadan bunu doğruladı. Yüzündeki ifade bir anda üzgünleşti, Remus onu hiç bu kadar durgun görmemişti. Ancak Remus'un içinde, eski müdürün onu bu kadar etkileyen şeyin ne olduğunu paylaşmayacağına dair bir his vardı; bu yüzden konuyu değiştirdi.

"Kalenin dışında bu farkındalığın ne kadarı bende kalacak?" diye sordu.

"Birazı," diye yanıtladı Dumbledore bir süre sonra. "Doğal güçlerinin arttığını fark edeceksin— ancak hangi yönlerden olduğunu sana söyleyemem. Bu herkes için farklı olur. Ve eğer dinlemesini öğrenirsen daha fazlasını hissedersin." Duraksadı. "Sadece çok az kişi bu yeni yeteneklerini anlayabilir, Remus. Onları kullanırken dikkatli olmalısın."

"Bazılarının, özellikle bir kurtadamdan geldiği için bunlardan korkacağını söylemek istiyorsunuz." Kelimeleriyle birlikte midesine bir soğukluk hissi yerleşti.

"Evet. Ah, en yakın arkadaşların değil." Dumbledore gülümsedi. "Peter senden kuşku duyabilmek için fazlasıyla güvenilir ve James'le Sirius içlerindeki güçleriyle zaten birer kahraman. Ayrıca Sirius değişti — onun bunu herkesten iyi anlayacağını tahmin edebilirim. Ancak yabancılar anlamayacaktır ve eğer dikkat etmezsen onları korkutabilirsin."

"Yani diğer bir deyişle, diğerlerinin beni görebileceği yerlerde dikkatli olmalıyım,"diye karşılık verdi Remus.

"Öyle denebilir. Ben çok az güç gösterdim, direkt olarak karşı karşıya geldiğim anlara sakladım — Her zaman bilgeliğin güçten daha iyi bir rehber olduğunu ve başkaları aracılığıyla çok daha fazla iyilik yapabildiğimi fark ettim." Diğeri gülümsedi. "Ancak sen kendi yöntemini bulmalısın."

Remus'un gözleri hala bu yeni görüşe alışmaya çalışıyordu. Koridorlar bile farklı görünüyordu şimdi; daha renkliydiler ve daha geniş bir etki alanına sahiptiler. Kalenin geri kalanıyla olan bağlantılarını da hissedebiliyordu ve aniden bütünü yaratmak için küçük parçaların nasıl bir uyum içinde birleştiklerini fark etti. "Bulacağım," dedi kısık bir sesle.

"Bundan," dedi Dumbledore bir gülümsemeyle, ofise geldikleri anda, "şüphe etmiyorum."

* * *

Sirius sessizlik içinde pencereden dışarı bakıyordu. Güneş toplaşan fırtına bulutlarının ardında kaybolmaya başlamıştı, şu anda bir saatten daha uzun bir süredir konuşuyorlardı ve açıklamaya, anlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Ya da daha doğrusu, Sirius anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Julia'ya arkası dönüktü. Hislerini işin içine katmadan onun söylediklerini düşünmeye çalıştığı için bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Biliyordu ki eğer ona bakarsa çözümleri tamamen kırılacaktı. Bu kadar doğru görünen bir şey nasıl bu kadar yanlış olurdu? Nasıl olurdu da basit bir seçimi _her şeyi_ değiştirebilirdi? Ancak bu doğru seçimdi, biliyordu. Lily ve James'in sır tutucusu olmasının getirdiği sonuçlardan sonra bile doğru olanı yapmıştı. Ve James'e kısa bir süre önce söylediği gibi, yine doğru olanı yapacaktı.

Ancak yine de, bu seçimi yaşamına devam etmesini çok zorlaştırıyordu. Kolayca görülüyordu ki yaşamına bıraktığı yerden devam edemeyecekti— çok şey değişmişti. Ancak yitirilen yıllarda sadece dünya değişim geçirmemişti— Sirius da geçirmişti ve bunu biliyordu. Tek soru bunun ne oranda olduğuydu.

"O zaman bunu açığa kavuşturayım," dedi sessizce, hala gördüklerine dikkat etmeden pencereden dışarıya bakıyordu. Fırtına hızla yaklaşıyordu. "Voldemort seni bana casusluk etmen ve doğru zaman geldiğinde beni ona teslim etmen için gönderdi."

"Evet." Sirius onun yüzünü göremiyordu —görmek de istemiyordu— ancak Julia'nın ses tonu gergindi.

Sirius derin bir nefes aldı. "Ancak aynı zamanda Yoldaşlık için de casusluk yapıyorsun."

"Yapıyorum."

_Ve sadece ben hayatta olduğum için,_ diye düşündü Sirius acıyla. Bu gerçeğe sevinse mi üzülse mi bilemiyordu, Julia daima tarafsız olmuştu, iki tarafı da seçmek çok riskliydi, ancak şimdi yapmak zorundaydı. Öncelikle onun öldüğünü düşündüklerini için ve şimdi de yaşadığı için. Böyle güçlü bir kadını yönlendirmeye hakkı var mıydı? Julia daima çok bağımsız biri olmuştu, o kimdi ki onun dünyasını darmadağın edecekti? Ancak bunun Julia'nın yapması gereken bir seçim olduğunu inkar edemezdi.

Tıpkı kendi seçimi de olduğu gibi. Julia bunu onun ellerine koymuş ve sonuca uyacağına söz vermişti. Sirius isterse çekip giderdi... veya isterse kalırdı. Ancak aslında bir seçim yoktu ve Sirius bunu biliyordu. Bir yanda her şeyi riske edebilirdi— ama diğer yanda kendisinden sonsuza dek nefret edebilirdi. Ve Sirius bunun kendisini Azkaban'da ayakta tutan çok az şeyden biri olduğunu inkâr edemezdi.

Sonunda kalp daima kazanıyordu, en iyi savunmasına karşı bile.

Ancak yine de gözlerini kapadı ve fısıldadı, sanki isteğine karşı çıkar gibi, "Keşke her şey daha basit olsaydı."

"Bence de," diye karşılık verdi Julia kısık bir sesle. "Keşke işleri senin için kolaylaştırabilseydim, Sirius; ama hiçbir şey bilmeden çekip gidemem. Bunu yapamam."

"Biliyorum." Sirius gözlerini açtı ve ona bakmak için döndü, arkasındaki fırtınayı görmezden geldi. "Ben de yapamam."  
Gri gözleri sessizce Sirius'un yüzünü taradı, Sirius'un kendinin bile bilmediği cevapları arıyordu. En sonunda Julia sordu, "Ne olacak şimdi?"

"Bilmiyorum," diye fısıldadı Sirius. "Çok az şeyden eminim... Belki de zaman ikimizi de çok değiştirdi; fakat yine de..." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Şu anda emin olduğum tek şey seni hala seviyor olmam."

Ellerini uzattı ve Julia onları tuttu. Bakışları kilitlendi ve Sirius için, geçmişten on yıl öncesine geri dönmek gibiydi, dünyanın daha basit olduğu ve her şeyin çok daha fazla anlam ifade ettiği zamana. Her şey, o ana odaklanmış gibiydi ve başka hiçbir şey önemli değildi.

Onlar öpüşürken Sirius'un arkasında yıldırım düştü.

_Çeviren: sinek_


	31. Bölüm 30: Uyanış

**Otuzuncu Bölüm:****Uyanış**

Sabahın erken saatlerinde, Sirius'un muazzam büyüklükte üç kitabı önüne alarak Hogwarts kütüphanesine yerleştiği anlaşıldı. Her ne kadar Hogwarts yıllarında çok çalışkan biri olmasa da (büyüye karşı doğal bir yeteneğinizin olması, beraberinde bazı tuzaklar getiriyordu ki bunlardan biri kesinlikle tembellikti), Seherbaz'lık dönemi, ona kitap okumanın değerini öğretmişti. Kariyerinin zirvesindeyken Sirius, büyü araştırmaya çok nadir ihtiyaç duyardı — kişisel merakı ve Alastor Moody'nin amansız kışkırtmaları sağ olsun, Seherbazların standart bilgilerinin hepsini su gibi biliyordu. Buna rağmen, şimdi on yıllık açığını kapatmaya çalışıyordu ve Hestia Jones'un onu kafasına göre bir kategoriye sokmasına izin vermeye niyetli değildi.

O kadar meşguldü ki, Remus Lupin'in yaklaştığını duymadı.

"Çok iyi bir Seherbaz gibi görüneceksin" diye sakince yorum yaptı arkadaşı. "tabi eğer dışarı çıktığımı da duymazsan."

Sirius omuz silkti ve başını kaldırma zahmetine bile girmedi. "Hogwarts kütüphanesinde saldırıya uğramayı hiç beklemiyorum."

"Bahse girerim, Büyük Salon'da saldırıya uğramayı da beklemiyordun." diye yumuşakça cevapladı onu Remus.

"Ups." Sirius sırıttı ve ayaklarını masanın üzerine atıp, sandalyesine yaslandı. "Tamam, eğer bana saldıracak olan en kötü şey sensen, doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, oldukça rahatım. Tabi beni adam akıllı korkutmak hoşuna gidecekse, orası başka."

Remus sonunda sessizce güldü ve bir sandalyeye oturdu. "Belki yarın. Ama sen burada ne halt ediyorsun?"

"Çalışıyorum" Esnedi. "Çocuklar doluşmadan önce içeri girdim."

"Ah?"

Sirius onayladı ve ayaklarını aşağı indirdi. "Bugün ayrılmadan önce, biraz kütüphaneyi kullanabileceğimi düşündüm."

"İstediğin kadar uzun kalabilirsin, biliyorsun." diye hemen atıldı Remus ama Sirius hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Biliyorum ve sağ ol. Ama gerçekten daha fazla saklanamam ve senin, işleri halletmek için biraz boşluğa ihtiyacın var."

Remus garip bir şekilde ona baktı. "İşleri halletmek mi?"

"Dün ben gidince yaptığın her neyse, işte, o işleri," diye cevapladı Sirius. "Kör olduğumu mu sanıyorsun, Aylak? Nasıl olduğunu tam kavrayamasam da, sen değiştin."

"Seni hiç kandıramadım, değil mi?" diye sordu arkadaşı, rahatsız olmuş gibi görünmüyordu.

"Hayır," diye hınzırca yanıtladı Sirius. "Bana ne olduğunu söyleyecek misin?"

Remus'un, yalnız olduklarından emin olmak için kütüphaneye doğru tedbirli bir bakış atmasını izledi, ama Madam Pince görünürde yoktu. Sonunda okul müdürü cevap verdi, "Bir Güç Kaynağı'na düştüm."

"Bir n— şaka yapıyorsun." Sirius dik dik baktı ama Remus gülmüyordu. "Yoksa doğru mu?"

"Hepsi değil. Hogwarts onlardan biri üzerine kurulmuş, biliyorsun."

"Hayır, bilmiyorum," dedi gözlerini şaşkınlıkla açıp kapayarak ve Güç Kaynaklarıyla ilgili şimdiye kadar öğrendiği her şeyi hatırlamaya çalıştı. Maalesef, pek bir şey yoktu. "En azından bunu kasıtlı yaptığını söyle."

"Kesinlikle." diye cevap verdi Remus düz bir şekilde.

"Sen delisin, dostum."

"Muhtemelen." Arkadaşı hafifçe gülümsedi, ama en azından şimdi, Sirius değişimin sebebini anlıyordu. Nasıl olduysa, Remus, bir Güç Kaynağından içeri atlamanın iyi olacağını düşünmüştü ve bu tecrübe, onu _öldürmek_ yerine, değiştirmişti. Ama Remus apaçık hala kendisi de anlamaya çalışıyordu, bu yüzden Sirius, arkadaşı konuyu değiştirdiği için, daha sonra ona sormak üzere kendi kendine yemin etti. "Peki, sen ne okuyorsun?"

Sirius kitabı eline aldı. "_Kara Büyü ve Eski Lanetler_," diye cevap verdi. "Bunu burada bulduğuma da şaşırdım. Böyle bir kitabın çocukların kütüphanesinde ne işi var?"

"Etiketin 'Kısıtlı Bölüm' olarak işaretlendiğini görmedin mi?" diye yumuşakça sordu Remus.

"Sen bunun, bizim gibi çocukları durduracağını mı düşünüyorsun?" diye karşılık verdi.

"Aslında hayır, ama eğer okuyacaklarsa, Sirius, onu başka bir yerden de bulabilirler." diye makulce cevap verdi okul müdürü. "Ama benim asıl sorduğum, _senin_ onu neden okuduğun?"

Sirius iç çekti. "Şu büyüyü arıyorum," diye yanıtladı. "Çok şanslı olmadığımı ekleyebilirim." Sabırsızca, diğer iki kitaba uzandı, _Yasadışı Büyüler_ ve _Karanlık Gücün Yükselişi_.

"Hangi büyü olduğunu tekrar söyler misin?" diye aniden sordu Remus.

"Mandatus Prospicio Subigum." Titredi ve bu tepkisini gizlemeye çalıştı. Sözcükler anıları beraberinde getirmişti ama Sirius yapmak zorundaydı ve onları kafasından uzaklaştırmak için çabaladı.

Remus kaşlarını çattı. "Mandatus Prospicio Subigum..." diye düşündü. "Kabaca çevirirsek, uzak bir mesafeden kontrol etmek anlamına geliyor... hükmederek veya zorlayarak."

"O kadarını düşündüm," diye sakince cevap verdi Sirius. Eğer gözlerini kapatsaydı, hatırlayabilirdi, ama bunu istemiyordu. Görmek istemiyordu, hatırlamak istemiyordu... Başını salladı. "Ama ne anlama geldiğini bilmek, ne işe yaradığını söylemeye yetmez."

"Evet. İyi bir nokta." Remus zihnini yoğunlaştırırken alt dudağını ısırdı. "Eğer istersen göz atabileceğin bir kaç kitabım var."

Sirius _Kara Büyü ve Eski Lanetler'_i sertçe kapattı ve sayfalardan çıtırdama sesleri duyuldu. "Tabi ki isterim. Denemeye değer."

Birlikte ayağa kalktılar ve Sirius her üç kitabı da uygun raflara yerleştirirken, Remus ona ayak uydurmak için bir kaç adım geri gitti. "Bu arada, dün nasıldı?" diye aniden sordu okul müdürü. "Yeniden sahaya dönmen ne kadar sürecek?"

"Eğer Jones'un yöntemiyle gidersek, sonsuza kadar." Sirius gözlerini devirdi.

"Pardon?" Sirius, Seherbazlığa dönme fikrinden Remus'un hoşlanmadığını biliyordu, ama aynı şekilde, seçtiği yolu arkadaşının desteklediğini de biliyordu. Her ikisi de bunun kaçınılmaz olduğunun farkındaydı.

"Hestia Jones, beni ısırabilir," diye ekşi bir cevap verdi.

Remus, garip bir şekilde ona baktı. "Herhalde gerçek anlamıyla söylemedin."

Sirius iç çekti. "Haklısın. Patiayak'a o kadından iri bir parça koparması için izin vermiştim."

"Sirius..."

Arkadaşının uyarıcı tonu karşısında, sadece başını salladı. Remus, hepsi içinde en az umursamaz olandı... daha çok konuşmayı tercih ederdi, elbette. "O kadın, benim konsantrasyon eksikliği çektiğimi ve acıya katlanarak çalışmayı bilmediğimi söylerken, öfkeme hakim olamayıp kendimi kaybetmemek için bir yürüyüşe çıkmak zorunda kaldım."

Kütüphaneden çıkıp, okul müdürünün ofisine yönelirken Remus'un söyleyebildiği tek şey, "Ah," oldu.

"Evet, ah," Sirius yeniden gözlerini devirdi. "Bu yüzden, Diagon Yolu boyunca dolaştım ve başka birinin kucağına koştum. Geri dönmedim."

"Bana _başka bir_ Ölüm Yiyen'in kucağına koşmadığını söyle, Sirius. Bu konuda yeterince baskı altındasın zaten." dedi Remus kuru bir tavırla.

"Şey, teknik olarak kızla sadece konuştuk, o olduğunu zannediyorum." Sırıttı ve arkadaşının anladıkça genişleyen gözlerini gördü. "Ama bu sefer, bizim tarafımızda."

"Onu nasıl ikna ettin?"

"Ben yapmadım." Sirius, şapşalca sırıtışının genişlediğini hissetti, ama bunu güçlükle umursayabiliyordu. Karanlık şimdi biraz aydınlanıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. "Ben dahil hiç kimse, Julia Malfoy'u istemediği bir şey yapmaya zorlayamaz. O kendi seçimini yaptı."

Remus gülümsedi. "Umarım bu seçimi senin için yapmıştır, dostum," dedi içtenlikle.

"Umarım." Çarpıkça gülümsedi. "Aslında —"

"Ah! Profesör Lupin!" diye gelen derin bir ses Sirius'un cümlesini orta yerinden kesti. "Tam da aradığım kişi."

İkisi birden, onlara doğru yürüyen sihirbaza bakmak için döndü; adam, altın işlemeli, lavanta renginde parlak bir cüppe giymişti — Sirius'un fikrine göre mide bulandırıcı bir kombinasyondu, yine de, renk seçiminin kendi koyu mavi cüppesini gölgede bıraktığını kabul etti. Adamın altın sarısı saçları ve göz kamaştırıcı bir gülüşü vardı; Sirius, kusursuz dişlerin yapay parıltısından sakınma dürtüsüne karşı 'un ilk düşüncesi, _Bunu yapmak için sihir kullanmış_, oldu. İkincisi ise, _Ne kadar züppe_, idi. Remus, her nasılsa, Sirius'un sahte kabul ettiği gülüşle pek ilgilenmedi.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Bir buçuk saat erken gelmişsiniz... ne kadar hoş." Yaptığı ince alayı kaçırmak imkânsızdı, ama bir şekilde Lockhart, neşeli bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Şey, nasıl olduğunu bilirsiniz," diye gülümseyerek cevap verdi. "Her zaman söylediğim gibi, erken gelen Arayıcı, Snitch'i yakalar."

Elini Remus'un eline atarak, kendi şakasına güldü; karşılığında soluk bir tebessüm aldı ama elini çekerken yine de tereddüt etti. _Fazla yılışmasan iyi edersin _diye düşündü Sirius ekşi ekşi, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma işi için yapılan bu başvuruyu sevmediğine karar verdi. _Dar kafalı._ Böyle bir durumda sadece Remus sesini düzgün ve nazik tutabilirdi. Sirius ortalığı karıştırmamak uğuruna, muhabbetten uzak kalmak için geri doğru hareketlendi. _Aylak, sen bir azizsin._

"Hogwarts'a hoş geldiniz."

"Ah, evet, elbette." Lockhart yeniden gülümsedi. "Çekici bir yer, gerçekten. Şato biraz _fazla_ antika olmasına rağmen üstelik ne söylemek istediğimi anlamışsınızdır." Durdu, yapmacık bir şekilde omuz silkti. "Ama diğer taraftan, dekorasyondan anladığınız konusu şüpheli, yanılıyor muyum?"

"Yeteneklerin, dekorasyon yerine eğitim için kullanılmasını tercih ederim, evet" diye yumuşakça cevap verdi Remus.

"Çok doğru!" diye bildirdi Lockhart. "Ve size söylememe izin verin, gelecek nesil cadı ve büyücülere aktarmak için can attığım muazzam tecrübelerim var... Yayınlanan kitaplarımdan da anlaşılacağı gibi, elbette."

"Elbette." Alay ettiğini çaktırmadan, böyle sadece Remus konuşabilirdi. Sirius, Dumbledore'un bile daha iyisini yapabileceğinden şüpheliydi.

"Ve sahnelerin biraz dışında kalmaya hazır olduğumu itiraf edeyim." Lockhart, umursamadan devam etti. "Bütün bu şan ve şöhretten uzak kalmak hakikaten ferahlatıcı... her şeyden önce, genç cadı ve büyücüleri eğitmekten daha asil bir uğraş var mı? Popüler olmamın sıkıcı bir hal aldığı kimi zamanlar olabiliyor... ama yine de, bunu Hogwarts'ın hedeflerine hizmet etmek için kullanacağım."

Remus tek kaşını kaldırdı ve Sirius onun gülmemek için kendisini zor tuttuğunu söyleyebilirdi. "Bunu yapar mısınız ?"

"Ah, kesinlikle. Sonuçta Hogwarts, benim de bir zamanlar okuduğum bir okul." Başka bir benzersiz ve parlak gülümseme daha... "Bu arada, diğer adaylar konusundaki endişelerimi de dile getireyim. Bu göreve gelmesi için Sirius Black'e teklif götürdüğünüz yolunda etrafta bazı dedikodular dolaşmakta."

Sirius geri geri gitmeyi kesti. Remus, hayran olunacak şekilde, ona dümdüz bakmayı sürdürebildi.

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Benim endişem, Hogwarts'ın bir şap tadına dönüşmesi" dedi Lockhart ciddiyetle. "Ben, yayın hayatındaki kesin bağlantılarıma dayanarak konuşuyorum ve çizdiği imajın aksine, Sirius Black'in tam anlamıyla dengesiz göründüğünü söyleyebilirim."

"Demek öyle?" diye soğukça sordu Remus. Önceki tüm yumuşak tavrına karşılık, okul müdürünün sabit bakışları aniden keskinleşmişti; bunu, buz gibi kelimeler söylemek için bir teşvik zannedebilecek kadar aptal olan çok az büyücü vardı. Lockhart, yine de devam etti.

"Aslında, eğer ben Hogwarts'ta bir ebeveyn olsaydım, bu kadar_ sorunlu_ bir geçmişi olan birinin çocuğuma öğretmenlik yapmasını istemezdim. Şahsen tercih edeceğim kişi, biraz daha," Lockhart, önemsiz bir şey söylermiş gibi omzunu silkti. "kendim gibi biri olurdu."

"Komik." Sirius biliyordu ki, Remus'un tahammül edemediği insanlar varsa, bunlar, egoları beyinlerinden fırlayan insanlardı. Onun sabrını zorlayabilecek çok az şey vardı ve bu, kesinlikle onlardan biriydi. "Biz on bir yaşımızdan beri Sirius'la arkadaşız." Remus'un gülümsemesi, biraz kurta benzermişçesine genişledi. "Aslında, kendisi tam da arkamda duruyor. Gilderoy Lockhart, Sirius Black'e merhaba deyin."

Lockhart afalladı, yüzü, paha biçilmez bir şok ifadesine büründü ve Sirius gülümsedi.

"Elinizi sıkmak istemiyorum, ne de olsa _dengesizliğim_ sizi lekeleyebilir." dedi alaylı bir şekilde. "Ama tanıştığımıza oldukça memnun oldum."

Kendini beğenmiş sihirbaz ağzını açıp kapadı ve sonra Remus'a baktı. "Eğer bu bir mülakat şekliyse," dedi küçümsemeye çalışarak, "uygun düşecek şekilde, önceden haberdar edilmem gerektiğini düşünüyorum."

"Mülakat?" diye boş boş tekrarladı okul müdürü; Sirius onun gülmemek için gerçekten zorlandığını söyleyebilirdi. "Hayır, hiç de değil."

"O halde, niçin _o_ burada?" diye kızgınca belirtti Lockhart, Sirius'a kızgın bir bakış atarak.

"Ben cevaplayabilir miyim, Remus?" diye sözünü kesti. "Mademki söz konusu benim... Kibar olmaya çalışırım?"

"Kesinlikle" diye ciddi bir şekilde yanıt verdi arkadaşı ve Sirius, Lockhart'ın işinin bittiğini biliyordu. Sözde Karanlık Sanatlar Profesörüne doğru döndü.

"Hogwarts'ta Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma profesörü olma şansınızı sabote etmek için burada bulunmadığımı size garanti ederim Mr Lockhart," dedi soğukça Sirius. "Bu görevi çoktan reddettiğimi de eklemeliyim.

"_Her ne kadar_ 'Hogwarts'a şap tadı verecek biri' olsam da, okulda öğretmen olmasını istediğim karakterde biri olmanızı dilerdim. Eğer kendi çocuklarım olsaydı, eminim şöhretiniz içimi ferahlatırdı. Ama hali hazırda Hogwarts'ta öğrenci olan bir büyücünün vaftiz babası olarak, kendi şansınızı sabote ettiğinizi görmekten memnunum." Şeytanca gülümsedi. "Tabi arkadaşımı feci şekilde yanlış değerlendirmediysem."

"Hangi şans," diye cevapladı Remus hemen. "öyle bir şans hiç olmadı."

"Affedersiniz, anlamadım?" Lockhart inanamazlıkla ikisine de küstahça bakışlar attı.

Remus'un mavi gözleri parıldadı. "Artık okulumda hoş karşılanmıyorsunuz, Mr Lockhart. Görüşme için size teşekkür ederim, ama ben göreceğimi gördüm. Ego ve kendi kendini pazarlama gibi şeylerin Hogwarts'ta yeri yok. Bu yüzden, sizin de yeriniz yok.

"İyi günler, Mr Lockhart."

* * *

Peter, üzerine tırmanmaya çalışan yavru bir Sibirya Kurduyla birlikte Godric's Hollow'un döşemelerine bağdaş kurmuş oturuyordu. Lily gülümsedi, onun kahkaha attığını görmek ne hoştu... Okul yıllarında Lily onu pekiyi tanımıyordu — o ve James, yedinci yıllarında çıkmaya başlayıncaya kadar, derslerde veya yemeklerde bir arada duran Gryffindor erkekleriyle kızları, tıpkı aynı yörüngedeki iki farklı gezegenmiş gibiydiler. Buna rağmen Lily, daha sonra James'in tüm dostlarını kendi arkadaşı varsaydı ve onlara derinden bağlandı. Ama bu, kendi arkadaşlarını unuttuğu anlamına gelmiyordu, ama kendi arkadaşları içinde en çok Alice Longbottom ile yakınlık kurmuştu. Diğerleriyle bazen temas kursa da, onlar sadece arkadaştı, fazlası değil. Alice ise bir kız kardeş gibi olmuştu ve yoğun iş hayatlarına rağmen hep bir arada kalabilmeyi başarmışlardı.

Peter şimdi pek de ağırbaşlı gibi gözükmeyecek bir vaziyette döşemeye yayılmışltı ve Lily, sonunda Joe'nun onu yere devirmesini ve neşeyle yüzünü yalamasını izleyerek gülüyordu. Hiç bu kadar enerjik bir köpek yavrusu görmemişti ve uzun yıllardır yalnız yaşayan Peter'a iyi geleceğini düşünüyordu. Sadece bir köpek olsa bile —ki yer gök biliyordu ya, Joe, Lily'nin tanıdığı pek çok kişiden daha insancıldı— iyi bir arkadaştı.

Sonunda Peter kendini köpek yavrusundan kurtarıp oturdu, günden güne büyüyen Sibirya Kurdunu mutlu etmek için kulaklarının arkasını okşadı. "Onu da getirdiğim için üzgünüm" dedi Peter gülümsemeye çalışarak. "Sadece, onu dairemde tek başına bırakmak istemedim. Muhtemelen, tüm döşemelerimi alt üst ederdi."

"Joe'yu görmeyi her zaman çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun" diye neşeyle cevapladı onu Lily. "Özellikle de halımı pisletmediği zamanlarda."

"Bunun için çok özür dilerim Lily, gerçekten—"

"Şaka yapıyorum, Peter" diye onun sözünü kesti kadın. "Endişelenme."

Adam sahte sahte gülümsedi. "Pekala."

"Her neyse, seni buraya hangi rüzgâr attı? Demek istediğim, seni görmek çok hoş ama genelde James buralardayken uğrarsın."

Peter omuz silkti. "Aslında burada olmamın sebebi o," dedi sakince. "James bana Tekboynuzlu At Grubunun, Karanlık İşaretten kurtulmanın bir yolunu bulmaya çalıştığını söyledi."

"Ah," Lily, kendisini tokatlamamak için mücadele etti. Peter'ın bu konu hakkında onunla konuşmak isteyebileceğini çok daha önceden düşünmüş olmalıydı. _Onu ben gidip bulmalıydım_, diye kendini payladı Lily. _Buraya gelmesine gerek kalmamalıydı._

Peter, onun sessizliğini yanlış anlayarak hafifçe kızardı.

"Kendini rahatsız hissetme, Peter," diye çabucak cevapladı Lily. "Sadece sana iyi bir haber verebilmeyi dilerdim."

"Ah," Umutlu yüzü aniden soldu ve Lily, elini onun koluna koymak için uzandı; Peter'ın sağ eliyle bilinçsizce sol kolundaki İşreti ovaladığını fark etti.

"Tekboynuzlu At Grubu, bir süredir bunun üzerinde çalışıyor, ama henüz umut verici bir gelişme sağlayamadık." dedi sakince. "Aslında, İşaretler hakkında bize yeterince yardımcı olabilecek kimseyle konuşamadık. Herhangi bir söz veremem, ama eğer bizimle birlikte çalışmak istersen...?"

"Peter'ın yeşil gözleri kadınınkilere baktı. "Gerçekten mümkün olabileceğine inanıyor musun?" diye fısıldadı. "Bundan kurtulmak için her şeyimi veririm."

"İnanıyorum." Lily, hafifçe gülümsedi. Ama yüz ifadesi Peter'ı yüreklendirmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

"Yakıyor, biliyorsun," dedi sessizce. "Onu tam olarak nasıl tanımlayabileceğimi bilmiyorum, gerçekten... İşaretin kolumda olduğunu biliyorum... ama daha çok, ruhuma damgalanmış bir leke gibi hissediyorum." İrkildi. "Sadece istiyorum ki..."

Lily onun omzunu sıktı. "Biliyorum, Peter. Biliyorum."

* * *

"İyi mi ?" diye sabırsızlıkla sordu Sirius.

Bu onun son sağlık kontrolüydü. Pomfrey onunla ilk ilgilendiği zaman, Sirius'a, bacağının bir ara yeniden tedavi edilmesi gerekeceğini söylemişti. Sirius bacağındaki yaranın hem maddi, hem manevi epey acısını çekmişti, bu yüzden sonucu bir an önce öğrenmek istiyordu. Yara, bir şekilde kurtlanmıştı ve yaptığı her şeyi etkilemeye başlamıştı, ama Sirius onun hakkından gelmek konusunda kararlıydı. Sonunda, Hogwarts'ta geçen iki haftanın ardından, yeniden yaşama dönmek için hazırdı. Gerçek dünyaya adım atmanın vakti gelmişti.

"Mr. Black, eğer sabretmeyi öğrenmezseniz, bu dünyada hiç bir baltaya sap olamazsınız" diye cevapladı otomatik olarak Pomfrey. Başhemşire, ne söylediğini bir saniye sonra fark etti ve kızardı.

Sirius içinden güldü. "Bir yetişkinle konuşurken de ses tonunu değiştirmiyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hepsi aynı kapıya çıkıyor," dedi hemşire sertçe. "Biraz daha sabırlı olabilirsin."

"Muhtemelen," diye itiraf etti Sirius. Bir kalp atışı kadar bekledi ve sonra yeniden sırıttı. "İyi mi?"

Artık ikisi de gülüyordu. "Siz dördünüzün hayatlarınızı bu şekilde nasıl idare ettiğinizi anlamak, beni aşıyor." dedi Pomfrey, sessizce gülmeye devam ederken. "Buna rağmen, sonunda, bacağındaki yaranın iyileştiğini söylemekten memnunum. Sadece önümüzdeki bir kaç gün bir süpürgeden düşmeyip uslu bir çocuk olursan iyi edersin."

"Ciddi misin?"

"Kesinlikle." diye cevapladı kadın onu, kandırmaca yoktu. "Bugün uyguladığım sihirler sondu — tabi sen aptalca bir şey yapmamayı başarabilirsen."

"Yapmayacağım" diye hemen cevapladı ve karşılığında Hogwarts'ın tek hemşiresinden uzun ve şüpheli bir bakış kazandı. "Ne? Söz veriyorum!"

"Bunları daha önce de duymuştum." dedi Pomfrey hoşgörüyle gülümseyerek. "Buradan çıkıp, koşa koşa Quidditch oynamaya gittikten bir saat sonra, yine bir tarafını yaralardın."

"Öyle mi oluyordu ?" dedi adam şakalaşarak. "Söz veriyorum, önümüzdeki bir hafta boyunca Quidditch oynamayacağım."

"Aman ne önemli bir beyanat," dedi homurdanarak. "Eminim, bu yeni ve daha gelişmiş olan yetişkin Sirius Black, kendini incitmek için başka yollar bulacaktır."

"Doğru," diye sırıttı Sirius ve yatağından zıpladı. "Ama bunu kasıtlı olarak yapmayacağıma söz verebilirim."

Pomfrey iç çekti, ama Sirius onun yüzünde hafif bir gülümse yakaladığını sandı. "Bu sözü tutacağından eminim."

"Teşekkürler, Poppy."

Kadın gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. "Önemli değil, Sirius. Dikkatli ol."

* * *

"Kaçması için oğluma yardım ettiğimi mi ima ediyorsun?" diye bilmek istedi Crouch.

Arabella sandalyesine yaslandı, yüzünü ifadesiz tuttu ve adamı huzursuz edip sıkıştırma dürtüsüne karşı direndi. Bu, onun uzun sorgular esnasında her zaman yapmaktan hoşlandığı bir şeydi, ama bu kez, feci sonuçlar doğurabilirdi. Düzgün bir şekilde cevap verdi, "Ben sadece, bazı cevaplar arıyorum."

Crouch homurdandı.

"İki gün önce, öğlen on iki buçukta oğlunuzu ziyaret ettiniz, doğru mu? O, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nin gözetimi altındayken," diye ekledi kadın, eğer yutarsa diye görmek için.

Yutmadı. "Evet."

"Onun tam olarak iki buçukta kaçtığından haberiniz var mı?"

"Bana yönelttiğiniz sorular, apaçık yargılamak anlamına geliyor" dedi Crouch kuru kuru.

"Anlıyorum. Onun nasıl kaçmış olabileceğine dair herhangi bir fikriniz var mı, sayın bakan?" diye nezaketle sordu. "Onunla konuşan son kişi sizdiniz."

"Hiç bir fikrim yok." Crouch gözlerini yuvarladı. "Belki de, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den öğrendiği bazı Kara Büyüleri kullanmıştır."

_Yok, canım, _diye düşündü 'Bella, ama bunu kendisine sakladı. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'ndeki koğuşlardan şimdiye kadar kaçabilen olmamıştı ve söz konusu kişi asasızdı. "Onun bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu biliyor muydunuz?

"Tabi ki hayır," diye hırladı. "Onlardan birini ailemde barındıracağımı mı düşünüyorsunuz?"

"Asla." diye cevapladı kadın. Ebeveynlerin çoğu, evlatlarını ölümüne savunurdu, ama Barty Crouch değil. "Ama sormak zorundayım, bunu eminim ki anlıyorsunuzdur."

"Haklısınız," Pek yardımcı olduğu söylenemezdi, ama Crouch, kadının beklediği kadar kızgın veya muhalif de değildi. Arabella, bu sohbetin hiç bir yere varmayacağını hissetmeye başlamıştı.

"Geçmişe baktığınızda, oğlunuzun bir Ölüm Yiyen olmasıyla ilgili herhangi bir ipucu veya benzeri bir şey hatırlıyor musunuz?"

Crouch tereddüt etti, düşünüyordu. Sonunda cevap verdi, "Hiç bir zaman mutlu bir çocuk olmadı. Annesi onu çok etkiledi, ölümü onun için oldukça zordu." Crouch'un sesi karanlıkta yankılandı. "Belki de yalnızlık onu bu hale getirdi."

Sanki kadının yüzüne karşı bir kapı kapanmış gibi geldi ve Arabella, artık daha fazla cevap alamayacağını biliyordu. Bu yüzden durdu ve teknik açıdan bakılırsa, Bakanlık'ta onun üst'ü olan adama elini uzattı. "Teşekkür ederim, sayın bakan." dedi nazikçe. "Sizinle temas kuracağız."

"Pekâlâ," dedi. Çabucak kadının elini sıktı ve gitmek için arkasını dündü. "Buna eminim."

* * *

_"Everbero!"_

Kadın, Sirius arkasını döner dönmez ilk büyüsünü yaptı ve güç, adamı sırtından vurdu. Adam, pek de zarif olmayan bir şekilde havaya uçup düello alanının duvarına çarptı. Sirius ileri atlayıp yuvarlandı ve Jones'un avaz avaz çıkan sesini duydu:

"Eğer bu bir Affedilmez Lanet olsaydı, şu anda ölüydün!" diye bağırdı. "Dikkatini topla! Sürekli tetikte ol!"

Sınır anlamına gelen kırmızı ışın, soluna çarpıp onu yere serdi ama Sirius bir kaç adım sonra her zamanki çömelme pozisyonuna geçmişti; kadın, Alastor Moody'nin sözlerini ona söylemeye cesaret edebildiği için öfkeden köpürüyordu. Moody, Sirius'un Ustasıydı. Jones ise onu zar zor tanıyordu. Moody, bu kadının Conjunctivitis lanetini elindeki bastonla bile kolayca geri püskürtürdü.

"_Impedimenta!"_

"Yapabileceğinin en iyisi bu mu?" Jones'un kalkanı laneti kolayca emdi. _"Suffocoum!"_

Sirius yuvarlandı, Boğma Büyüsünü engellemek sorun olmamıştı. Eski ve tanıdık bir durgunluk bedenine süzüldü ve kendisini sırıtırken buldu. Başka bir kırmızı ışın patlaması, daha fazla sola gidemeyeceğini yineledi, o da çömelerek yuvarlandı. Sirius'un asası öne doğru kırbaç gibi şakladı.

_"Conteriaco!"_

Büyüsü dosdoğru kadının kalkanını hedef aldı ve Jones'u havaya uçurdu. O az sonra yere düştüğünde, adam hazırdı. "Demergos!"

Eğitim alanı, aniden yumuşayıp bataklık çamuru kıvamına geldi ve kadın hızla içine batmaya başladı. Maalesef ki, Jones yeteneksiz olsaydı bir hiç olurdu ve yıllarca geri püskürtme eğitimi almıştı. Seherbaz, büyüyü etkisiz hale getirmeye veya karşılık vermeye çalışmadı. Onun yerine, karşıya kendisininkini yolladı.

_"Incendio!" _

Alev Büyüsü, eğer Sirius kendini geri çekmeseydi iyi bir fikir olabilirdi. Ama kalkanı, dengesini sağlarken onu zorladı. _"Pulverulentus!"_ Çabuk toparlanıp rakibinin üzerine bir toz bulutu yollayarak onun görüşünü engelleyebileceğini düşündü. Onun görememesinden yararlanan Sirius çömeldiği yerden fırlayıp çıktı. Ama Jones çok hızlıydı ve yoğun bulut saniyeler içinde dağılmaya başladı. Ama bunu tamamlayamadan, adam haykırdı, _"Roteventilo!" _

Jones yeniden havalanıp bir topaç gibi döndü. Hayretler içindeydi, öfkeyle uludu ama hemen kendine gelebilecek kadar soğukkanlıydı.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Sirius tam zamanında çekildi, ama soluna dönmeden önce, çok önemli ve oldukça uzun bir saniye boyunca sırtını rakibine sunmuştu. Kadının çığlığını duymadan önce, koca bir aptallık yaptığının çoktan farkına varmıştı: _"Offenvox!"_

Sirius kendisine yıldırım çarpmış gibi hissetti, düşmemesi için asasını elinde güç bela tutabiliyordu. Jones için ne kötü ki, Sirius acıya alışıktı ve içgüdüsü kadının çömeldiği yeri hedef alabilmek için sağa doğru yuvarlanması gerektiğini söyledi.

_"Glacialium!" _

Jones basit bir hareketle Dondurma Büyüsünü atlattı. _"Crucio!" _

Lanet, Sirius'u tam göğsünden yakaladı ve onu arkaya uçurdu. Sertçe yere vurdu ve vücudunu boydan boya kaplayan o tanıdık acıyı hissetti ve bir an boyunca eski anıları onu yakaladı, daha da karanlık yerlerden— _Hayır!_ Sirius kendisini toparladı, dikkatini acıdan uzaklaştırıp asasına yoğunlaştı.

_"Everbero!"_

Saldırı büyüsü kadının ayaklarını yerden kesti ve adam acıdan kurtuldu. Çabucak ayakları üzerine sıçradı ve Cruciatus Laneti'nin etkilerini görmezden gelmeye çalıştı — bu bir Seherbaz eğitimiydi ve neredeyse her şey yasaldı. Bir anlığına, Jones'a işkence büyüsü yapmanın cazibesine kapıldı, sadece nasıl kıvrandığını görmek için, ama Sirius bu dürtüye karşı koydu. Laneti uygulamak hiçbir şeyi kanıtlamayacaktı.

_"Tarantallegra!"_

_"Imperio!"_

Büyüler birbirinin içinden geçti; adamın bir anlık tereddüdü, ona pahalıya mal olmuştu. Sirius'un konuşmaya fırsatı olmadı, ansızın, son derece iyi bildiği ılık bir hisle kaplandı. Dünyanın geri kalanı umurunda değildi ve rahattı, huzurla süzülüyordu. Zihnindeki bir ses tatlı tatlı fısıldamaya başladı... _Asanı bırak._ Her şey ılık ve huzurluydu. Çok basitti—

Bilinci kendini gösterdi. Sirius laneti kırmıştı ve aynı anda asasını salladı.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Duvara doğru tökezleyen Jones'un asası, adamın eline uçtu. Sirius, zihnini tazelemek için başını salladı, kendisine çarpan büyüleri değerlendirdi. Zihinsel bir kontrolden sonra, kendisinde hiç bir zarar olmadığına karar verdi— ama Jones, garip bir şekilde ona dik dik bakıyordu.

"Bunu nasıl yaptın?" diye sordu.

"Neyi?" Sirius aklı karışarak sordu.

"Laneti çabucak kırdın" diye cevapladı Seherbaz ona yürüyerek. "Ben hiç kimsenin Imperius Lanetini atlatabildiğini görmedim. Seninse sadece bir kaç saniyeni aldı."

_Öyle mi oldu? _diye kendi kendine merak etti Sirius. Yine de omuz silkti ve kuru bir şekilde cevap verdi. "Pratik."

* * *

"Başvuran kişi listesi biraz hızlı kısalıyor, değil mi"?

"Kesinlikle," diye kupkuru bir yanıt verdi Severus.

Remus sessizce kıkırdadı, ama müdür yardımcısı ona sanki aklını kaçırmış gibi baktı.

"Ben burada eğlenceli bir durum göremiyorum." diye yorum yaptı Snape. "Geçtiğimiz bir ay boyunca Karanlık Sanatlar profesörümüz yoktu. Boş kalan dersleri doldurmak için yer değiştirip durduk, hatta dinlenmeye bile vaktimiz olmadı _ve _S.B.D'lere üç aydan daha az bir süre kaldı. Bu yüzden, okul müdürü olduğun dördüncü yılın üzücü başarısızlıklarla anılmasını istemediğin sürece bir problem var demektir..."

"Severus..."

"Evet?" Snape anlamlı bir şekilde sordu, ama Remus sadece iç çekebilirdi. "Öyleyse kim olacak, Remus: Ölüm Yiyen, züppe veya politikacı? Bu gruba göre Crouch, listedekiler içinden en iyisi, ama ben kesinlikle onu tavsiye etmeyecektim."

Homurdanmaktan başka yapacak bir şey yoktu. "Gerçekten Dung'ın işi kabul edeceğini ummuştum" dedi sakince. "Veya Sirius'un..."

Snape tıkandı.

"Ah, böyle acayip davranma" diye devam etti Remus tersçe. "Sen de benim gibi biliyorsun ki, Sirius bu iş için Quirrell'dan çok daha uygundu, hatta senden bile, özellikle bu kadar zamandan sonra geri dönebilmişken..."

"Ben—"

"Hayır, Severus. Sen söylemeden önce, biliyorsun ki, sana bu işi veremem. Birincisi, yeni bir iksir ustası bulmak çok zor —hatta Karanlık Sanatlar Profesöründen bile zor— ve ikincisi, tüm Büyücü Dünyası senin bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu biliyor.

Siyah gözleri öfkeyle parladı. "Bunu kimse kanıtlayamaz."

"Tabi ki kanıtlayamaz. Arabella ve James, kanıtları yok edecek kadar yetenekliler." diye karşılık verdi Remus, Snape öfkeyle parladı. "Eğer sana bu işi verirsem, aileler isyan edecek."

Severus nefes gibi bir sesle homurdandı.

"Şimdi," dedi Remus bariz bir kontrolle. "Bir problemimiz olduğu gerçeğini biliyorum. Senin bir çözümün var mı?"

"Hayır," diye yakındı yardımcı.

"Benim de yok," diye itiraf etti Remus. "Bu yüzden, yılın geri kalanı boyunca derslere benim gireceğimi varsayıyorum."

"Ne?"

Remus, Severus'un yüzündeki anlamsız ifadeyi görünce güldü. "Daha önce de öğretmenlik yapmıştım, farkındaysan."

"Biliyorum" dedi Snape ısırır gibi. "Ben senin okul müdürü olduğunun altını çizecektim. Senin işin öğretmenlik değil."

"Ben de farkındayım," diye kuru kuru yanıtladı. "Ama eğer daha iyi bir fikrin yoksa...?"

Snape alev aldı, cevabı biliyordu.

_Çeviren: Fantasticc_


	32. Bölüm 31: Kaynaklar ve Cevaplar

**Otuz Birinci Bölüm:****Kaynaklar ve Cevaplar **

Peter kapıyı açarken, itiraz edercesine gıcırdayan bir ses duyulmaması, ilk iyi işaretti. İkinci iyi işaretse, geçen sefer Grimmauld Meydanı On İki Numarayı ziyaret ettiklerinde burayla özdeşleştirdikleri olağanüstü çürümüşlüğün kokusunun eksikliğiydi.

"Gelişmiş gibi görünüyor," diye belirtti Peter önlerinde uzun sıralarca paket uzanırken. Sirius bu aralar kendini alış verişe vererek yeni cüppelerden ev malzemelerine kadar önüne gelen her şeyi satın alıyordu ve onun yönlendirmesiyle paketler kendilerini hemen kapının arkasına bırakıyordu. Onlarla sonra ilgilenecekti.

Sirius, Peter'a cevap olarak homurdandı. "Göreceğiz."

Ama ön koridora ayak basmak geçmişte yürümek gibiydi. Karanlık ve kokan koridor değişmişti. Bir zamanlar küflü olan duvarlar şimdi tekrar boyanmış ve duvar kâğıdı kaplanmıştı ayrıca koridordaki yırtık pırtık halı da ya değiştirilmiş ya da harika bir şekilde onarılmıştı ki yeni görünüyordu. Saf gümüş kandiller, örümcek ağlarından ve kirlerinden kurtulmuştu ve gaz lambaları tekrar onarılarak tıslayıp kokan hallerinden eser bırakılmamıştı. En önemlisi de neredeyse tüm eski portrelerinden gitmiş olmasıydı. İki gün içinde Hogwarts'ın ev cinleri mucizeler yaratmışlardı.

Sirius, sırıtarak eskiden perdelerin arkasında duran annesinin portresinin olduğu boşluğa zaferle baktı; elbette ki o da çapulcuların büyük katkısıyla gitmişti. Kalıcı Yapıştırma Büyüsü neredeyse yok edilemezdi ama muhteşem muska-kırıcı Lily sayesinde çirkin ve bağnaz portre ortadan kalkmıştı. Onun çığlıkları olmadan koridorda yürümek olağanüstü bir rahatlıktı.

"Oldukça gelişmiş," diye yorumda bulundu Peter.

"Ferahlatıcı," diye onayladı onu Sirius hala sırıtırken. "Bu yeri şimdi neredeyse seveceğim. Eskisi kadar karanlık görünmüyor."

"Gerçekten öyle."

"Buna rağmen ev cinlerinin gözden kaçırdığı bir şey daha var..." Sirius düşüncelice asasını alarak kandillere doğrulttu. Birden bire yılan şekilli kıvrım sarsıldı ve aslan kafasına dönüştü. Sirius güldü.

"Ah, ailem şimdi benden nefret edecek."

Peter güldü. "Şimdi diğer yılanları da aslana mı dönüştürelim yoksa önce evin geri kalanını da kontrol etmek ister misin?"

"Haydi gezelim."

Grimmauld Meydanı On İki Numara'daki gezintileri sonucunda evin geri kalanının da aynı şekilde değiştirildiğini gördüler. Bir zamanlar köhne ve karanlık bir ev olan Black evini, ev cinleri tekrar Sirius'un mutlu anılarındaki çocukluğunda yaşadığı eve çevirmişlerdi. Ayrıca kendisine dürüst olduğunda Voldemort'un yükselişinden önce mutlu anılarını hatırladığını itiraf ederdi — farklılıkların onu ebeveynlerinden ve kardeşinden geri dönülemeyecek şekilde ayırmasından önce. Çocukken bir zamanlar burada mutlu olduğunu hatırlıyordu.

Peter ona döndüğünde, başlıca yatak odasını araştırıyorlardı.

"Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim, Sirius?"

"Elbette." Sirius merakla yatağın ısırıp ısırmayacağını görmek için dürttü ama o sırada arkadaşının kelimeleri bulmak için zorlandığını fark etti. Bunun önemli olabileceğini fark ederek Peter'a döndü. Daha kısa olan adam konuşana kadar uzun bir dakika geçti.

"Merak ediyorum..." Peter derin bir nefes aldı. "İstemiyorsan cevap vermek zorunda değilsin- ama beni neden bu kadar çabuk affettiğini merak ediyorum. Yani benim Ölüm Yiyen olduğumu öğrendikten sonra. Benden nefret etmek için öyle çok sebebin vardı ki..."

Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Hogwarts'a gelmesinin üzerinden sadece iki hafta geçmiş olmasına rağmen bir ömür gibi geliyordu. Hayatında iki bölüm vardı: Voldemort'tan önce ve sonra ki ikinci kısım şimdi intikamla alınmış gibi görünüyordu. Gerçekte, Hastane Kanadı'ndaki o günden beri Peter'ın seçimini hiç düşünmemişti-ya da en azından tam olarak nefret etmeyi ve affetmesini düşünmemişti. İç çekti ve birden çok yorgun hissederek yatağa çöktü.

"Aslında yoktu," dedi Sirius sessizce. "En azından haklı olarak değil." Peter ona kafası karışmış bir şekilde bakarken devam etti. "Remus bana senin taraf değiştirdiğini söyledi ama hala neye inanacağımı bilmiyordum... ama seni orada James ve Remus'la birlikte görünce-" derin bir nefes aldı "-sadece seni affetmeden _edemezdim_. Senin gerçekten bunu kastettiğini biliyordum ve Tanrım Peter, senin nedenlerinle... hepimiz birbirimiz için bunu yapacak kadar aptal olabilirdik. Birbirimiz için. Ve seni orada görünce, hepimizi on seneden sonra bir arada görünce... ben kimdim ki bunu mahvedecektim?

"Ve aynı zamanda buna ihtiyacım da vardı," diye bitirdi Sirius yavaşça, "arkadaşlığımız. Her şeyden önce üç Çapulcu, dördüncü olmadan pek değerli değil."

"Sağ ol," dedi Peter çok sessizce.

Sirius omuz silkti ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Lanet olsun, Kılkuyruk, sen bir şansı hak ediyordun. Herkes kötü seçimler yapar."

"Bazıları diğerlerinden daha kötü seçimler yapıyor, Sirius," diye yanıtladı arkadaşı ciddice.

"Evet, ama benim Voldemort'un ne kadar ikna edici olduğunu bildiğimi unutuyorsun."

"Ama sen kırılmadın," diye itiraz etti Peter.

"Ben kırılmak için fazla aptaldım," diye yanıtladı Sirius hafifçe. "Kendi iyiliğim için çok fazla inatçıydım."

"Sen aptal değilsin."

"Aptal, cesur, böyle durumlarda aynı kapıya çıkar." Tekrar omuz silkti.

Ama Peter gülmedi. Bunun yerine ağırca Sirius yanına oturdu. "Senin yaptığını yapmış olmayı dilerdim," diye ekledi sessizce. "Hayır demek için yeterli cesaretim olmasını dilerdim ve sadece doğru olan bu olduğu için direnebilmeyi isterdim."

"Peter, benim prensiplerim yüzümden mi bu kadar çok dayandığımı düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Sirius, ona çekingence bakan arkadaşının gözlerine bakarak. Elini uzatıp Peter'ın omzunu sıktı. "Öyle değil. Bunu arkadaşlarım için yaptım, çünkü biz buyuz. Biz kardeşiz ve ne olursa olsun birbirimize sadığız. Bunu benim için yapabileceklerini bildiğim arkadaşlarım için yaptım. Senin gibi-evet yanlış tercihi yaptın ama nedenin doğruydu. Bunda nefret etmemi gerektirecek hiçbir şey yok."

"Ama —"

"Ama ne? Cesaretin olmadığını söyleyemezsin. Bir gün önce yaptığın şeyle, onu kamu önünde reddetmişken, değil."

"Bunu yaptım çünkü bir Ölüm Yiyen olmaya korkuyordum," dedi Peter sessizce.

Sirius homurdandı. "Yani? Ben de Azkaban'dan ölmek istemediğim için kaçtım. İnsanlar bana bunun cesaretli bir iş olduğunu söylüyor ama ben böyle düşünmüyorum."

"Ama öyle," diye itiraz etti arkadaşı.

"Korkmadan cesaret olmaz," dedi sessizce. "Bir zamanlar bunu bir Muggle söylemişti ve çok doğru."

"Ama sen ondan korkmuyorsun. V-Voldemort'tan bahsediyorum."

"Beni cehennemden beter korkuttu, Peter," diye ekledi Sirius titreyip uzaklara bakarak. "Olduğundan çok yaptıklarıyla korkuttu. Ayrıca her gece kâbuslar görüyorum."

"Hiç korkmuş görünmedin."

"Çünkü bana yaptıklarından daha fazla şey yapamaz ve hepsinden kurtuldum," diye cevapladı. "Voldemort benim kırılmamı istiyor ve ben nedenini bilmiyorum. Bu konuda çok takıntılı... Bunun da anlamı eğer şimdi beni korkutmasına izin verirsem zamanı geldiğinde ve harekete geçmem gerektiğinde donup kalırım. Er ya da geç, onunla yüzleşmek zorunda kalacağımı biliyorum."

"Neden böyle düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Peter.

"Bilmiyorum. Sadece bir his."

* * *

"Kontrolü yok."

"Yok mu?" diye sordu James kaşlarının —ve sesinin— yükseldiğini hissederek. Sonra da ikisini de, bu zamanın arkadaşını korumak değil de profesyonel olmak zamanı olduğunu hatırlayıp indirdi.

"Hem de hiç," diye belirtti Hestia Jones yüzünü ekşiterek. "Güçlü olduğunu inkar etmiyorum ama kontrolü yok. Neden olduğunu bilmediği şeyler yapıyor. Bunun için, bir Hogwarts birinci sınıf öğrencisinden iyi değil."

"Daha yeni hapishaneden kaçtı, Hestia," dedi kıdemli Seherbaz yumuşakça, _kendi _kontrolüne şaşarak. "Sirius'un on senedir büyü yapmadığını hatırlatırım. Elbette hata yapacak."

"Bunu tamamen anlıyorum," diye cevapladı kadın. "Ve işte tam olarak _bu yüzden_ Black'in eski haline normal hızda dönmesini sağlayacak bir kademeli program istedim."

"Ben de bunu engelledim," diye ekledi kadın eklemeden önce.

Hestia mutsuzca omuz silkti. "Patron sensin."

"Evet, ama bunu onun benim arkadaşım olduğu için yapmadım." Yine de buna inandığından şüpheliydi. Kadının yerinde olsaydı James de inanmazdı. "Benimle aynı fikirde olmayabilirsin ama ben Sirius Black'i tanıyorum. O Seherbaz olduğunda sen hala okuldaydın değil mi?"

"Evet."

"Ben de o sırada Puddlemere United'da Quidditch oynuyordum ama karargâhta yarattığı dalgaları o zaman da görebiliyordum. Alastor Moody, Sirius'a bu güne kadar öğrettiği en iyi öğrenci derdi ve eğer Moody'i tanıdıysan onun sıklıkla iltifat yağdırmadığını bilirsin." James kadının gözlerine baktı. "1979'da Seherbazlara katıldığımda Sirius çoktan en iyilerinden biriydi."

"Gerçekten saygı duyuyorum, efendim, onun yeteneklerini tartışmıyorum," dedi kadın sertçe. "Şu anda sadece onun _kontrolünden_ endişeliyim."

"Hogwarts'daki bir profesörümüz Sirius'un frenlerinin olmadığını söylerdi. Gördüğünün bu olmadığı konusunda emin misin? Ve bana efendim deme, Hestia. Bunu daha önce aşmıştık."

"Tamam. James, o kendisi ve diğerleri için tehlikeli."

"Nasıl olduğunu açıkla."

"Çok kolay dikkati dağılıyor," diye cevapladı Hestia hemen. "Düello pratiği yaparken onu iki kere tamamen habersiz yakaladım ve hem Cruciatus hem de İmperius Lanetiyle lanetledim."

"Bunlarla nasıl başa çıktı?" diye araya girdi James.

"Gayet iyi," dedi kadın gönülsüzce. "Ama standart büyülerde hep beklenilmeyeni yapıyor, basit problemlere karışık çözümler buluyor -"

James gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu ama hafif bir hırıltı ağzından kaçtı.

"Ne?" diye sordu Hestia.

"Bu sadece Sirius," diye cevapladı kahkahalarla gülme içgüdüsüyle savaşarak. Şimdi James anlıyordu ki problem, kişilik çatışmasından başka bir şey değildi. "Bunu çocukluğumuzdan beri yapar. Bunun anlamı sıkıldı demektir."

"Sıkılmış ya da değil, Seherbaz olmak için yeterince sabrı yok," dedi karanlıkça kadın. "Yaptıklarımızın yarısı rutin ve basit..."

"Ama güçlü ve yetenekli," diye belirtti James kesin olarak. "Üçünden ikisi hiç de fena değil, özellikle bu ikisi." James ayağa kalktı. "Onunla çalışmaya devam et ve ne olacağını gör. İkinizin çok iyi anlaşamadığını biliyorum ama belki ondan bir şeyler öğrenebilirsin."

"Bundan şüpheliyim," diye cevapladı kadın ekşice.

James sakince gülümsedi. "Göreceğiz."

* * *

O akşam Sirius ve Julia, Diagon Yolu'nda yan yana yürüdüler. Durumlarının güzelliği tamamen ironiydi: Julia'nın Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu az kişi biliyordu ve bilenler de Sirius'u tuzağa düşürmeye çalıştığını sanıyordu. Bu yüzden birlikte görünmeleri sadece güvenli değil, aynı zamanda gerekliydi de... Bu rahatsız edici bir anlaşmaydı ama böyle olması gerekiyordu.

Saatler geçtikçe ikisi de biraz daha rahatlamaya başladı; onca yıl aralarından akıp gitmiş gibiydi. Elbette zor zamanlar da oluyordu çünkü ikisi de büyümüş ve değişmişti ama bunlar azdı ve buna değerdi.

"Gerçekten bir gün benimle Güney Amerika'ya gelmelisin," dedi Julia gülümseyerek. "Tüm bunlar bittiğinde yani. Aztek tapınaklarını büyüleyici bulacaksın."

"Peki neden?"

"Araştıracak ve başını belaya sokacak birçok yer var," diye cevapladı kadın Sirius'un gülmesini sağlayarak.

"O zaman kesinlikle haklısın. Ama sadece saklambaç oynarsan olur."

"Benim bir avantajım var biliyorsun ki," diye güldü kadın. Kafasını salladığında sarı atkuyruğu arkasından dalgalandı.

"Umurumda değil," diye cevapladı Sirius sırıtarak. "Sonunda seni mutlaka bulurum."

"Sen öyle san."

Adam gülmeye devam etti. "Öyle."

"Peki, nasıl?" diye sordu Julia nazikçe.

"Çünkü seni tanıyorum. Saklanmaktan sıkılıp beni aramaya başlayacaksın."

Önce itiraz etmeye hazırlandı ama sonra yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle adama baktı. "Biliyor musun," dedi Julia sessizce, "büyük ihtimalle haklısın."

Sirius, kadına garipçe baktı. "Bu, seni savaşmadan pes ettiğini gördüğüm ilk an," dedi.

"Sadece seni tekrar kaybetmek istemiyorum." Julia'nın gözleri adamınkilere sabitlendi ve her ne kadar duygusuz bakmaya çalışsa da Sirius, kadının kontrollü sesinin ardındaki acıyı fark etti. Yürürlerken elini kadının beline doladı.

"Kaybetmeyeceksin," dedi sessizce. "Söz veriyorum."

Julia eğlenmeyerek güldü. "Hayatımda ilk kez, her dediğine inanan o aptal küçük kızlardan biri olmak isterdim," diye cevapladı. "Ama sen de ben de biliyoruz ki, bu savaşta söz verilmez."

"Biliyorum," diye ekledi adam. "Ama ölmüyorum."

"Sirius..."

"Şşş." Alnından öpmek için kadının kafasını kendine çevirdi; Julia bunun için mükemmel boydaydı. "Ölmüyorum, yani benimle tartışma."

"Nasıl emin olabiliyorsun," diye fısıldadı kadın.

"Çünkü çok yakınına geldim ve geri dönmeyeceğim," diye yanıtladı Sirius vahşice. "Yaşlanana, dişlerim kalmayana ve gitmeye hazır olana kadar değil." Eğlenerek gülümsedi ve kadının gözlerine baktı. "Ve o zaman zaten o kadar çirkin olacağım ki benimle herhangi bir şey yapmak istemeyeceksin."

"Mümkün değil." Karşılık olarak gülümsedi.

"Mümkün olmayan ne? Yaşlı ve çirkin olmam mı yoksa benimle olmak istememen mi?"

Kadının gözleri parladı. "İkisi de."

* * *

Julia gece için hazırlanırken, Çatlak Kazan'daki odasına bir adam Cisimlendi; neredeyse tam kafasına... Kadın korkarak sıçradı ve sonra tökezleyip yatağa çöktü. Kızgınca söylendi, "Hey, selam!"

"Seni yalnız gördüğüme sevindim," dedi öfkeyle Severus Snape.

"Ve bu ne anlama geliyor?" diye sordu Julia.

"Bu demek oluyor ki tüm dünya senin Sirius Black'le hoplayıp zıpladığını biliyor!" diye yanıtladı sertçe en iyi arkadaşı. Sonra ona tersçe baktı. "Lanet olsun, sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?"

"Yatakta oturmamı mı, yoksa Sirius'u mu soruyorsun?" Julia, adamın bakışlarına eşit öfkeyle baktı. Herkesten önce Severus'un kapıyı çalması gerektiğini bilmesi lazımdı. Bunun kadını ne kadar sinir ettiğini biliyordu.

"Lanet olası Black'i tabi ki!"

"Ha, şu mesele," diye yanıtladı tatlıca, adamın yüzünün öfkeden kızardığını zevkle seyrederken. "Sevdiğim adamla on _yıl_ ayrı kaldıktan sonra tekrar bir araya gelmem senin anlaman için çok mu karmaşık bir şey? Bunun senin için zor bir durum olduğunu biliyorum, Severus ama bunun olacağını senin bile görmen gerekirdi."

"Ben bundan bahsetmiyorum," dedi hemen adam.

"O zaman neden bahsediyorsun?" Julia ayağa kalktı ve ona bakmak için başını yukarı kaldırmayacak kadar uzun olmuş olmayı diledi.

"Sadece delirip delirmediğini merak ediyorum," diye homurdandı Snape.

"Nedenmiş o?"

Uzanıp kolunu acıtacak kadar sıkıca kavradı ve kadın bıraktırmak isteyince izin vermedi. "Karanlık Lord'un, senin bu şekilde göz göre göre, onun yüzüne tokat atmana izin vereceğini mi sanıyorsun? Sence kendi isteğinle, artık savaşın sembolü olmuş adamın yanında olmana izin verir mi? Merlin aşkına Julia, Dumbledore'a veya Potter'a bile âşık olsan, daha kötüsü olmazdı!"

Julia, adamın patlamasından korkarak bir dakika boyunca sadece baktı —Severus'un bağırması çok ilginç bir durumdu— ve sonra gülmeye başladı.

"Ne?" diye bağırdı adam. "Bu lanet olayda komik olan şey ne, söyler misin?"

"Severus..." Boştaki elini adamın omzuna koyarak rahatlamayla gelen kahkahalarını kontrol etmeye çalıştı. "Endişelenmen hoşuma gitti ama benim aptal olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?"

Karanlık gözleri onu şüpheyle süzdü. "Şu anda ya aptal, ya da deli olduğunu düşünüyorum, evet."

"Seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan nefret ediyorum ama tamamen aklıma hâkimim," diye cevapladı Julia kuruca. "Ve Karanlık Lord'un istediğimi yapmama izin vereceğine inanıyorum."

"Sen ne haltlar karıştırıyorsun, Julia?" diye sordu Severus endişeyle.

"Hiçbir şey," diye yanıtladı kadın dürüstçe. "Ben bir Slytherin'im hatırladın mı? Gereksiz riskler almam. Ama tam olarak Sirius'la ilişkimi yenileme görevi aldım." Kadın tatsız olan kısmı söylemek istemeyerek yüzünü buruşturdu.

Eski arkadaşının yüzünde anladığına dair izler belirmeye başladı. "Senden Black'i getirmeni istiyor."

"Evet. Elbette ki yapmayacağım ama bununla zamanı geldiğinde yüzleşirim."

"O bunu biliyor mu?" diye sordu Severus ve kadının kolunu ölüm sıkışından kurtardı.

"Sirius mu? Evet." Julia hafifçe gülümsedi. "Senin tahmin ettiğinden daha cesaretli, Severus. Riskleri anlıyor."

Snape gözlerini yuvarladı. "Aptal, Gryffindor. Seni listeye eklemeden de yeterince açık bir hedefti."

"Hiç âşık olmadın," diye cevapladı kadın sessizce.

"Ve sana ne yaptığına bakılırsa umarım hiç olmam," diye sertçe yanıtladı.

"Elbette olacaksın," dedi Julia hoşgörüyle. "Öğrencilerini kandırabilirsin ama ben senin yumuşacık bir kalbin olduğunu biliyorum."

Severus homurdandı.

* * *

Remus, aklında birçok düşüncenin dolaşmasına izin vererek gölün kenarındaki kayın ağacının altına oturdu. Şimdi geceydi ve ay neredeyse dolunaydı ama tam olarak değil — tekrar dönüşmesine üç hafta vardı. Isırıldıktan sonra uzun yıllar boyunca her türlü ayın altında hiç rahat dolamamıştı ama bu gece ayın güzelliğine bakmak ve gecede huzur bulmak için oradaydı. Çok az kişi Hogwarts müdürünü geceni bu saatinde dışarıda yalnız başına aya bakarken bulmayı umardı ama bu sebeple oradaydı. Şatonun koşuşturmasında problemlere yanıt bulmak Remus için bile zordu ve şimdi yanıtlara çok ihtiyacı vardı.

Ayakları çıplaktı ve parmaklarını hareket ettirerek nemli çimeni hissederek eğleniyordu. Sırtını ağacın gövdesine dayamış şekilde cübbesi çimen lekesi olup olmayacak mı diye düşünmeden oturuyordu. Her kuruşun hesabını yapıp parasını biriktirdiği günler geride kalmıştı; Hogwarts'tan mezun oldup, bir işten her ayrıldığında, işsiz kaldığı günlerin ne kadar uzayacağını merak etmişti. Ama şimdi sekiz yıl öğretmenlik yaptıktan sonra konumunda emniyetteydi — hem finansal hem maddesel olarak. Asla zengin biri olmayacaktı ama Hogwarts ona yeterince ödüyordu. Ve yeterince rahattı.

Alışkanlıkla şatonun duvarlarındaki her çizgi ve her kıvrıma baktı ki bir problem olduğunda fark edebilsin. Bir problem olmasını beklemiyordu çünkü şatonun koruma büyüleri çok güçlüydü ama yine de içerideki çocukların onun korumasında olduğunu düşünüp tekrar baktı. Hatta fark etmemelerine rağmen, onlar için gelen dışarıdaki canavardan korunmaları, Remus'un gücüne bağlıydı.

Er ya da geç, Voldemort gelecekti.

Dumbledore'la üç gün önce konuşmasından sonra bu kadarını anlamıştı. Bu yüzden Remus'un dışarı çıkmasına neden olan şey sadece çözüm bulmak değildi. Hala yeni edindiği güçlerine alışmaya çalışıyordu ama şatoya değişik bir şekilde bakmayı öğrenmişti. Şimdi sadece fiziksel gözlerle değil, Hogwarts'ın içine, bunca zamandır onu bütün tutan ve korumaları güçlü kılan merkezine bakıyordu. Güçlü ve zayıf taraflarını fark edip, kalenin kendi kendini onarması için iradesini kullanabilirdi. Ama elbette ki zayıflığı yoktu. Dumbledore, bunun olması için Hogwarts'a fazla iyi bakmıştı.

Ama yine de Voldemort gelecekti. En azından Remus'u tekrar test edecekti çünkü devlerin ufak saldırısı (bu neredeyse yüzyıllar önce olmuş gibiydi), büyük savaş içindeki çok küçük bir hamleydi. Karanlık Lord'un, Remus'un bu sefer de saldırıya karşı koyup koyamayacağını ve şatoyu Dumbledore'un yaptığı gibi savunup savunamayacağını bilmesi gerekiyordu.

Remus'un omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperdi indi. Voldemort'un karşısında durma fikrinden zevk almıyordu ama iş oraya geldiğinde bunu yapacaktı. Öğrencilerine ve öğretmenlerine karşı sorumlulukları vardı... Ne pahasına olursa olsun onları güvende tutmak zorundaydı. Birçok açıdan bu görev hiç de adil görünmüyordu; Remus kendini ortalamanın sadece birazcık üzerinde bir büyücü olarak görürdü. Kesinlikle James ve Sirius'un doğuştan sahip olduğu güce ve inkâr edilemez parlaklıklarına sahip değildi hiç. Zekiydi evet, her gördüğü dersi çok iyi öğrenmişti ama Dumbledore da değildi. Hiç böylesine muazzam bir güce sahip olmamıştı. Ama işi kabul ederken riskleri biliyordu. Her şeye rağmen Voldemort'un şu anda Hogwarts'a saldırması küçük bir olasılık olsa da Remus bu olasılığın var olduğunu biliyordu.

Hatta artık bu olasılıktan daha fazla bir şeydi.

"Kendini bu belaya bulaştırdın, Aylak," dedi kendi kendine hafifçe gülümseyerek.

Ama korkmuyordu. En azından kendi için korkmuyordu. Sadece başarısızlıktan korkuyordu. Başarısızlıktan ve bunun getireceklerinden korkuyordu.

Koridorda karşılaştığı her öğrencinin yüzü bu sonucun çok pahalıya patlayacağını ona hatırlatıyordu.

Onları hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacaktı.

Uğratamazdı.

* * *

Sağındaki saatte 'Yatağa Git' yazıyordu ve bu büyük ihtimalle iyi bir fikirdi.

Bunun yerine Sirius iç çekti ve başka bir kitabı açtı. Bir Muggle saati ona sabahın ikisi olduğunu söylerdi ama şimdi pek önemsemiyordu. Onu titreten, çığlıklar attıran ve kaçmaya zorlayan bir kâbustan uyanmıştı. Garip bir şekilde de dolaşırken ayakları onu istemeden Bakanlığa getirmişti. Ama Sirius rastlantılara inanan biri değildi ve kâbus ona çözmeye çalıştığı şey için yeni bir ipucu vermişti. Hemen Karargâh'ın kütüphanesine gidip Hogwarts'da bulamadığı kitapları aramaya başladı.

Gözlerini tekrar ovuşturduktan sonra _Eski Zamanlardaki Karanlık Büyüler'_in indeksine baktı. Çok yorgun olmasına rağmen Sirius, problemi çözecek tek bir büyü ismini arayarak sayfaları karıştırdı. Birçok yere bakıp bulamamıştı ama cevabın mutlaka bir yerde olduğunu biliyordu. Halüsinasyon görmüyordu ve deli de değildi. Lanet şey mutlaka bir yerlerde olmalıydı. Tükenmiş olarak U'ları geçti ama bir şey gözüne çarpınca geri döndü. _Belki,_ dedi kendi kendine, _Sayfa 269_ yazan yere bakarak.

Hemen Sirius yazılan sayfayı açtı. Sayfanın ortalarına doğru yazıyı buldu:

**Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü: **Büyüyü yapan kişiye, büyü yapılan kişinin gözlerinden görebilme imkânı sağlayan çok karışık bir tılsım. İlk kez Roma şehri Hispania'da, 117 yılında yapılan, eski bir Kara Büyü'dür.

Büyü sözü: _Mandatus Prospicio Subigum_

Kökü: "Mandatum," kontrol etmek; "Prospicio," uzaktan görmek; "Subigo," hükmetmek ya da zorlamak.

Karşı Büyüsü: Yok.

Sirius'un omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti inerken farkında olmadan uzun zamandır tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı. İlk düşüncesi rahatlamaktı — _Halisünasyon görmüyorum_. İkincisi korkuydu. _İşe yaradıysa ne olacak?_ Hemen aklını çözümler için çalışmaya zorlayarak anıları bilinçli olarak gözden geçirmeye çalıştı ama olmadı. Sirius'un hatırladığı kadarıyla Voldemort hiç başarılı olamamıştı. Bir kereden fazla, acıyla yüzleştiğini hatırlıyordu ama hiç pes etmemişti.

Gözlerini, düşünerek ve hatırlamaya çalışarak kapattı —

_Ruh emiciler onu kaldırıyorlardı._

_Acı._

_Çok kez duyduğu ve çok iyi bildiği kelimeler — "Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"_

_Şiddetli acı._

_Onlar direncini kırmak için her yolu deniyorlardı. Sirius beyninde yükselen korkuyla direndi ve geçmişiyle geleceği arasında bir bağ kurmaya çalışarak vücudunu etkisi altına almak isteyen soğuk büyüyle savaştı. Çığlık atıyordu ve beyni acı ve anılarla doluydu, neler olmuş olduğunu ve o anda olanları çıkartamıyordu. _

_Ama savaşmak zorundaydı. Bildiği ve anladığı tek bir gerçek vardı. Savaş ya da arkadaşlarına ihanet et. Sirius bunu nasıl bildiğini bilmiyordu; sadece biliyordu._

_Acı._

_Birisi, direncini kırmak için Cruciatus Lanetini yapmıştı. O kadar yüksek çığlıklar atıyordu ki boğazı yanıyordu. Sirius bilinçli kalmak için savaşmayı bıraktı. Sadece kalbi ve ruhu için savaşıyordu. Tek önemli olan onlardı. Vücut şimdi ikinci plandaydı. Ruhu için savaşıyordu. _

_Acı._

_Soğukluk._

_Karanlık. _

Sirius anılardan kurtuldu. Hızlıca soluyarak ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak şu anda bulunduğu odaya odaklanmaya çalıştı. _Azkaban değil,_ dedi kendi kendine sertçe. _Casa Serpente değil._ Bir dakika sonra çarpan kalbini kontrol altına alıp düşünmeye başladı. Hatırladıklarını analiz edip ne anlama geldiğini bulmak zorundaydı. Kırılmış mıydı? Voldemort onu kullanabilir miydi?

Hayır. Ve bu inatçı ya da inkâr eden bir cevap değildi. Sirius bunun doğru olduğunu biliyordu. Eğer kırılmış olsaydı Voldemort onu bu şekilde deli gibi arıyor olmazdı... Öyleyse kırılmamıştı. Ama o zaman neden Voldemort onu istiyordu?

Her içgüdüsü ona bu cevabın işe yaramamış büyüde yattığını söylüyordu. Kitaba tekrar baktı ama başka bir şey yoktu. Karşı Büyüsü yok. Sonucu yok. Başka bilgi yok. Kaşlarını çattı. Belki içgüdüleri yanılıyordu ama Sirius çok önceden onları dinlemeyi öğrenmişti. Seherbazken içgüdüleri onun bir seferden fazla hayatta kalmasına sebep olmuştu ve ayrıca Azkaban'dan kaçmasını da sağlamıştı. Eğer sebep büyüyle ilgiliyse o zaman neydi? Voldemort onu büyü _işe yaramadığı_ için mi istiyordu?

Esneyip tekrar saate baktı. Hafif horlama sesleri geliyordu ve üzerinde "Saate Bakmak İçin Çok Geç Bir Zaman" yazıyordu. Sirius gürültüyle inledi. Kesinlikle saat haklıydı.

Cevaplarla silahlanmış olarak (ve birçok yeni soruyla) Sirius ayağa kalktı ve eve gitti.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	33. Bölüm 32: İç Çember

**Otuz İkinci Bölüm:****İç Çember **

Yeni bir antrenmana hazırlanmak üzere yeniden düello alanındaydılar. Jones bir köşede asasıyla bir dizi ısınma hareketi üzerinde çalışıyordu, ama Sirius basitçe duvara yaslanmakla yetinmişti, yeni cüppe takımının kollarını düzeltmek için çekiştiriyordu. İçten içe sıkılmıştı, başlamak için hazırdı — bu, bir kaç gündür yaptıkları dördüncü antrenmandı ve Sirius bu işten tamamen usanmıştı. Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü'nü keşfetmesinin ardından iki gün geçmişti ama daha fazla bir şey öğrenememişti, oysaki kâbuslar, canını sıkmaya devam ediyordu. Mümkün olan her dakikasını birlikte harcadığı arkadaşları ve Julia, hayatının tek aydınlık noktalarıydı.

Hestia Jones ise, kesinlikle günlerin en negatif parçasıydı ve şu anda ona doğru yürümekteydi. Sirius onun yaklaştığını görmezlikten geldi, duvara yaslanmayı ve cüppesini çekiştirmeyi sürdürerek, kadının ilk sözünü söylemesini bekledi. _Bu soru zaman hakkında. _diye aklından geçirdi ekşi ekşi, esnemesini bastırarak. _Yirmi dakikada pratik için kaç asa hareketi yapabilirsin?_ Gözlerini yuvarlamamak için cüppesini çekiştirme işine iyice konsantre olması gerekti.

"Geç kaldın?" diye kabaca sordu Jones.

"Onun gibi bir şey."

"Ya?" diye sordu kadın. "Basit 'bir şey' mi? Belki de arkadaşlarınla fazladan vakit geçirmişsindir?"

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun?" Kadının ses tonundaki garip tını, Sirius'un bakışlarını yukarı kaldırmasını sağladı. Kâbusları yüzünden doğru düzgün uyumamış olduğunu söylemeye meyilli değildi ve kadının kendisi hakkında ne düşündüğünü hiç umursamıyordu ama bu tavır oldukça kötüydü.

"Ölüm Yiyen'lerle düşüp kalkmaktan bahsediyorum, Black?" diye hırladı Jones.

"Ha?" Adam ona boş boş baktı.

Kadının dik bakışları yakıcıydı. "Ölüm Yiyenler'le ahbap olup olmadığını sordum."

"Kendine bir Anti-Confundus Büyüsü yapıp soruyu yeniden sormak ister misin?" diye bilmek istedi Sirius gözlerini devirerek. "Sonra benim nasıl bir durumda olduğumu düşün ve kendi kendine cevapla."

"Julia Malfoy'u kastediyorum."

"Ha. Onun hakkında ne biliyorsun?" diye kayıtsızca diklendi Sirius Seherbaza, ama Jones ona daha da yaklaşmaya meyillendi, yavaşça konuşarak ve gözlerinden tehditler saçarak.

"Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu biliyorum," diye hırladı Jones. "Altı aydır onun dosyası üzerinde çalışıyorum. Yani, eğer kendini bir hain diye damgalanmış olarak bulmak istemiyorsan, bir an önce aklını başına toplasan iyi edersin."

Sirius öfkeyle homurdandı. "Bahse girerim, geçenlerde o dosyanın kapandığını keşfettin, değil mi?"

"Söylediğin şey hakkında hiç bir fikrin yok." diye tükürdü kadın.

"Öyle mi?" diye meydan okudu adam, şeytanca sırıtarak. "Kapandı, değil mi? 'Kanıt yetersizliği' sebebiyle, muhtemelen? Belki de, artık bizim tarafımızda olduğu içindir..."

"Ona inanmadın herhalde," diye dişlerini şaklattı Seherbaz. "O bir Malfoy!"

"Ve ben de bir Black'im," diye karşılık verdi Sirius. "Senin sorunun ne? İnsanların ne olduğunu seçimleri belirler. Kanları değil!"

"Bunu senin söylemen ne kadar hoş."

"Gerçekten evet, öyle," diye cevapladı adam. "Eğer şimdiye kadar kendi kanına karşı gelen bir örnek varsa, bu benim. En iyi arkadaşlarımdan biri Seherbaz'dır. Bir diğeri kurtadam. Bir tane de Muggle doğumlu var. Hatta erkek kardeşimin bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğundan da bahsedebilirim, ama hayatta kalmak için neler yaptığıma bir bak."

"Senin ne olduğunu biliyorum Black ama asıl mesele, sevdiklerine nasıl güvendiğin değil."

Sirius sonunda duvara yaslanmayı kesti ve dimdik durdu, artık kadına yukarıdan bakıyordu. "Ben de bir tek şey biliyorum, o da, benim hakkımda ne düşündüğünün umurumda olmaması," diye hırladı. "Nerede olduğumu ve ne yaptığımı biliyorum; ve seninkiyle aynı sebep için buradayım — Voldemort'u yenmek için. Bu yüzden, bana bir deli veya Ölüm Yiyen'mişim gibi davranmayı bırakırsan, çok daha hızlı yol alacağız."

"Bir gün, sakladığın tüm sırları açığa çıkaracağım ve o zaman, senin gerçekten hangi tarafta olduğunu hep beraber göreceğiz." diye homurdandı Jones.

"İstediğin her yeri ara," diye cevapladı Sirius. "Sakladığım hiç bir şey yok." Ama düşünceleri bir anlığına karardı. _Hala anlamadığım, üzerime yerleştirilen büyü dışında.__Voldemort'un beni böyle körü körüne ve eğer mümkünse canlı olarak istemesinin sebebi dışında. Ve bu savaşta bir kilit olduğum gerçeği var ve sebebini bilmiyorum. _

"Eminim," diye kızgınlıkla parladı kadın. Sirius onun aynen devam edeceğini biliyordu ama artık şüphelenilmekten ve yıpratılmaktan midesi bulanıyordu.

"Başlayacak mıyız?" diye sözünü kesti. "Sonuçta konuşmaktan daha fazlasını yapmak için buradayız."

Eğer bakışmak öldürmeye yetseydi, kadının üzerine bir Avada Kedavra yollamış sayılabilirdi.

Her şeye rağmen, Jones sonunda adama düşmanca bakmaktan yorulmuş gibi görünüyordu ve uzun adımlarla yürüyerek kızgınlıkla düello sahasının karşı ucuna geçti. Diğer başlangıç noktasına yöneldi, alev alev yanan gözleri adamınkilerle karşılaşmak için doğruldu ve asası, uyarı olmaksızın harekete geçti. Havada vahşice ilerleyen bir büyüyle başlamıştı; sihir, tüm kalkanları ve koruma duvarlarını aşıyordu, ta ki, birden bire yön değiştirene kadar. Bir göz açıp kapama süresi içinde Jones yere kapaklanmıştı ve Sirius, elinde kadının asasını tutarak, göz kamaştırıcı bir gülüşle öylece duruyordu.

Bir anda kadın kendi ayakları üzerine dikilip, uzun ve zayıf parmağını saldırgan bir tavırla Sirius'a doğrulttu. "Fazla cüretkârsın," diye hırladı. "Eğer bunu bir Ölüm Yiyen'e karşı yapsaydın, ölü veya daha kötü bir şey olurdun!"

"İşe yaradı, değil mi?"

"Yeterince iyi değil, olmadı." Sirius'un yeniden kendisine fırlattığı asasını yakaladı, hala kaşlarını çatıyordu. "Tehlikelisin..."

"İstediğimiz bu."

"...ama diğer Seherbez'lar için," diye hırladı, hızla yürüyüp Sirius'u kızgınlıkla itti. "Düşmanlar için değil."

"Hadi ama Jones," diye sordu Sirius. "Sen bunu bitirmeden önce, daha kaç kez seni yenmem gerekecek?"

"_Ben_ hazır olduğunu söylediğimde bitecek." Parmağı, adamın yüzünü sıyırıp geçiyordu ve Sirius, onu ısırma dürtüsüne direnmek zorunda kaldı. Patiayak istemişti, emindi ve aniden animagus biçimini özledi. Bir köpek olduğunuzda, sizden nazik olmanız beklenmezdi.

"Bu ne zaman olacak?" diye ısrar etti adam.

"Kahrolası hazır olduğun zaman olacak!"

"Sanırım," dedi kapı aralığından zorla duyulan sakin bir ses, "o artık hazır."

Her ikisi de irkildi, ama Sirius, daha Jones "Sayın Bakan!" diye ciyaklamadan önce, sesin sahibini tanımıştı.

Albus Dumbledore, düello alanına doğru yürüdü, parlak yeşil cüppeleri yeri süpürüyordu. Seherbaz'ın şaşkın ifadesine bakıp merhametle gülümsedi ve sonra gülmesini gizlemek için öksürürken Sirius'a göz kırptı. Parlak mavi gözleri, ona kesinlikle kazandığını söylüyordu.

"Öğrencini biraz ödünç alsam aldırış etmezsin değil mi, Hestia?" diye nezaketle sordu Dumbledore. "Durduğum yerden göründüğü kadarıyla bir kaç talimat daha almaya ihtiyacı varmış gibi görünüyor, neyse."

Jones dik dik baktı ve sonunda boğulur gibi bir sesle geveledi, "Önemli değil."

"Teşekkür ederim," Dumbledore adamla yüzleşmek için döndü. "Gidelim mi, Sirius?"

Jones'tan kurtulmak için Dumbledore'la dünyanın sonuna kadar giderdi, bu yüzden tartışmadı. Onun yerine, düello alanından uzaklaşıp yaşlı adamın yanına gitti. Seherbaz Karargâhı boyunca sessizce yürüdüler ve sonra Sihir Bakanı sakince konuştu.

"İşini yarıda kestiğim için özür dilerim, Sirius, ama önemli bir mesele ortaya çıktı." Birden bire, mavi gözler yeniden parladı. "Ama nedense pek üzgün görünmediğini fark ettim."

"Aslında kalbim kırıldı," diye cevap verdi Sirius ve Dumbledore kıkırdadı.

"Her zamanki gibi samimi, anlıyorum."

Sirius hafifçe gülümsedi. "Neyse, beni almaya gelecek kadar önemli olan şey nedir?"

Ama Dumbledore cevap vermedi. Onun yerine, Sirius'a ufak bir kâğıt parçası uzattı, üzerinde şu tanıdık sözcükler yazıyordu:

**_Köy Evi, saat 12'de._**

**_İç Çember değişikliği. _**

Sirius, gözlerinin genişlediğini hissetti, ama başını kaldırdığında, Dumbledore gitmişti. Sirius çabucak saatini kontrol etti ve çok az vakti olduğunu fark etti. Sirius karargah boyunca koştururken yönünü kalp atışları belirledi, yolu hatırladığını içtenlikle umarak, en yakın Cisimlenme alanına doğru gidiyordu. Gerçek bir Yoldaşlık üyesi olmasının üzerinden çok uzun bir zaman geçmişti; kaçışının ardından, İç Çember ona tekrar yaklaşmak için biraz isteksiz görünmüştü ve Sirius, muhtemelen on yıl içinde kendi yerini başka birinin doldurmuş olduğunu düşünüyordu. Oysa şimdi, bir şeyler değişmiş gibiydi.

Kalbini rahatlatmak için derin bir nefes aldı ve Buharlaştı.

* * *

Yoldaşlığın "Köy Evi" tıpkı Sirius'un hatırladığı gibiydi. Notu okumayan bir göz, hiç bir şey göremezdi, ama gereğinden fazla uzamış buğday tarlasının ortasında, terk edilmiş gibi duran bir çiftlik evi vardı. Sirius hemen tarlanın karşı tarafına yürüdü ve çürümüş ön kapıya yaklaştı, korumaların daha önce geldiğinden bu yana arttırıldığını hissetti. Eskiden kendi koruma-anahtarını bilirdi, ama şimdi, on yıldan sonra, bir Ölüm Yiyen kadar ümitsizdi. Bunlar zekice yerleştirilmiş koruma büyüleriydi, ama ölümcül olmaktan çok uzaktı, yine de Sirius, kendisine kapının arkasında Dumbledore'un beklediğini hatırlatarak rahatlamaya çalıştı.

Durdu. Kapının hiç kulpu veya tokmağı yoktu, tıpkı hatırladığı gibiydi. Her nasılsa, onu nasıl açacağını yeniden anımsamaya başlarken, kapı kendi kendine yana kaydı. Sirius, diğer tarafta bekleyen Dumbledore'u görünce gülümsedi.

"Tekrar hoş geldin, Sirius."

İçeri adım attı. "Burada olmak şaşırtıcı."

"O niye?" diye hafifçe kaşlarını çattı yaşlı büyücü.

"On yıl oldu. Başka birinin mutlaka benim yerimi dolduracağını düşünmüştüm." Konuşurken, gözleri odanın etrafını taradı. Sirius her şeyin eski ve tozlu olduğunu fark etti, eskisi gibi.

"Ah," dedi yavaşça Dumbledore. "Bir problem yaşandığını tahmin edersin. Fawkes başka kimseyi kabul etmedi. Hatta sırf bu yüzden, senin hala yaşadığını çoktan anlamış olmam gerektiğini düşünüyorum. "

Sirius omuz silkti. Başka biri, onu asla bulmadıkları için arkadaşlarını suçlayabilirdi ama o yapmadı. Tüm acı nefretini Voldemort'a saklıyordu.

"Ama hadi," diye gülümsedi efsanevi sihirbaz. "Diğerleri bekliyor ve artık Beşinci Çember'i oluşturmanın vakti geldi."

Sirius Dumbledore'u kır evinin içlerine doğru takip ederken, zihninin bir köşesinde Yoldaşlık'la ilgili bilgilerini hatırlamaya çalışıyordu sürekli. James, Remus, Lily ve o, Yoldaşlık'ın İç Çemberine 1981'de katılmıştı – ama bu on yıldır İç Çemberin ölümler yüzünden ikinci kez toplanmasıydı. Kaşlarını çatarak eskiden Çember'de kimlerle oturduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı; şimdi yaşamayan iyi arkadaşlarını. Alastor Moody ve Minerva McGonagall ölmüştü; Sirius onların yerine kimlerin geçtiğini merak etti. Ama onları düşünmek eski acıları yeniden canlandırdığından düşünmeyi bıraktı. Gittiğinden beri çok şey değişmişti.

Dumbledore paslı metal bir kapının önünde durarak asasıyla iki kez vurdu. Kapı itiraz edercesine gıcırdadı ve biraz önce geçtikleri eski ve tozlu evden çok daha farklı bir odayı gözler önüne serdi.

İç Çember'in odası sade ve penceresizdi. Odanın ortasında parlak meşeden bir masa ve etrafında rahat görünen sekiz sandalye vardı. Fawkes, odanın bir köşesine tünemişti ve birkaç kitap yan masaya yığılmıştı ama bunun dışında oda boştu. Odada eski moda ışıklandırma yerine tamamen büyüyle tutarlı ve güçlü bir ışıklandırma kullanılmıştı ve Sirius, Dumbledore'un Düşünseli'nin Fawkes'ın tüneğinin arkasında durduğunu fark etti. Ama ilgisini çeken sandalyelerdi ve onların hala değişmediğini görmek Sirius'u mutlu etti.

İlk bakışta sekiz sandalye de yapısı ve görünüşü bakımından tıpatıp aynı gibiydi. Buna rağmen yakından bakılınca farklılıkları çok belirgin oluyordu. Sandalyelerin arkalarının üzerinde adları yazıyordu ki bu adlar o sandalyeye oturan büyücü ya da cadıları da tanımlardı. Sirius'un hemen önündeki sandalye Zeka yazıyordu; yazı tamamen beyazdı ve uzantıları tüm sandalyeye desenlerle yayılıyordu. Solunda, altın harflerle Bilgi yazıyordu, onu maviyle Zaman, onu da kırmızıyla Keşif izliyordu. Tam Zeka'nın karşısında siyah harflerle Güç vardı sağında bronz renklerle Gizlilik vardı. Yanında gümüş renklerle Yanıltıcılık ve son olarak da gri renkli Gerçek bulunuyordu. Parlak masanın üstüne şunlar kazınmıştı; _Zeka, Güce karşı çıkar. Zaman, Keşiften önce gelir. Gizlilik, Bilgiyle zıtlaşır. Yanıltıcılık, Gerçeği ortaya çıkarır. _

Kapı arkalarından kapandı ve Sirius o zaman odada bekleyen dört büyücü ve iki cadıya bakabildi. Hepsini çoktan tanıyordu ve James, Remus'la Lily'nin orada olduğunu görünce gülümsedi. Lily'nin sağında Arabella Figg duruyordu ve onun yanında da Mundungus Fletcher vardı. Buna rağmen son büyücü Sirius'un görmeyi umduğu biri değildi ve Snape'in dudaklarının alayla kıvrılmasından onun da Sirius'u gördüğüne sevinmediği anlaşılıyordu. Sirius'un içindeki büyümeyen çocuk bu konuda yorum yapmak istiyordu ama bu dürtüye engel oldu. Eğer Dumbledore Snape'i buraya çağırdıysa, Yoldaşlığın başkanı olarak buna hakkı vardı.

"Bu kadar kısa zamanda geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkür ederim," dedi Dumbledore sessizce. "Çemberi bu kadar erken toplamayı düşünmüyordum ama Fawkes aynı fikirde değildi. Öyleyse işlerin nasıl yürüdüğünü anlatacak yeni bir üyemiz olmadığına göre gecikme için bir neden göremiyorum. Fawkes?"

Kırmızı – altın renkli Anka kuşu tüneğinden hemen uçup Zeka yazan sandalyeye kondu. Daha önce bunu gördüğünden dolayı Sirius neler olacağını biliyordu ama yine de izlemek ilginçti. Sekizi de sessizce dururken Fawkes hepsine göz gezdirdi ama yine de fazla beklemeden Dumbledore'un omzuna konarak onun ilk sandalyeyi alacağını ilan etmiş oldu. Bu sürpriz olmamıştı çünkü geçmiş dört Çember'de de Dumbledore, Yoldaşlığın başı olarak Zeka'ya oturmuştu ve kimse onun o koltuktan ayrılacağını düşünmüyordu.

İkinci sandalye de sürpriz olmadı. Dumbledore'un ilerlemesinden hemen sonra Fawkes Bilgi'ye yönelip neredeyse konmadan, Remus'un omzuna tünedi. Hogwarts müdürü sakince koltuğuna yerleşerek Fawkes'un Zaman için birini seçmesini bekledi.

Sirius en son Çember'deyken Zaman'da Minerva McGonagall oturuyordu. Bu sefer Fawkes, Arabella Figg'i seçti ve o da inanamaz gibi bir ifadeyi zorla saklayarak yerine oturdu. Keşif elbette ki en çok 1981'de de orada oturan Lily'e uygundu ve yüz ifadesine bakılırsa hep o koltukta oturmuştu. Diğer sandalye çok daha ilginç seçilmişti. Güç sandalyesine konar konmaz Fawkes, Sirius'a yöneldi.

Sirius, Anka'ya şüpheyle baktı. Eski Çember'de Sirius Gizlilik'te oturuyordu ve James'le Lily'nin Sır tutucusu olmadan önce bunun nedenini anlamamıştı. Ayrıca o sırada Güç'te Alastor Moody oturuyordu. Ama Fawkes her zaman seçimlerini, ne kadar belli olmasa da bir nedenle yapardı. Sirius, bir dakikalık tereddütten sonra hemen Dumbledore'un karşısına oturdu ve onun da yüzündeki hafif şaşırma ifadesini fark etti.

Sonra Fawkes yine şaşırtarak James'i Gizlilik'e ve ardından Dung Fletcher'ı Yanıltıcılık'a seçti. Sonunda da Snape'i Gerçek'e oturtarak çemberi tamamladı. Hepsi uzun bir dakika boyunca sessizce oturarak birbirine baktı.

"Pekala" dedi Dumbledore sonunda. "Artık Beşinci Çember kuruldu. Haberler nedir?"

James, hemen açık açık konuştu. "Crouch Junior'dan henüz hiç bir iz bulunamadı. Araştırmayı Alice Longbottom yönetiyor, ama şimdiye kadar hiçbir şey çıkmadı, her şey kör düğüm." Snape'e döndü. "Eğer sen, herhangi bir şey bilmiyorsan?"

"Hiç bir haber yok. Crouch, benim dâhil olduğum herhangi bir Ölüm Yiyen toplantısında görünmedi" diye cevapladı. "Maalesef, onun neler yapacağıyla ilgili bazı nahoş hislerim var."

"Katılıyorum," diye yorumda bulundu Figg. "Ve ayrıca, babası biraz garip bir şekilde rol yapıyor."

"Bu sadece, oğlunun bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu öğrenmiş olmasından kaynaklanabilir," diye belirtti Lily. "Crouch'u bilirsin."

"Belki de." dedi Figg, ama kaşlarını çatmıştı, sanki tam olarak ismini koyamadığı bir şey varmış gibiydi.

Bir sürelik sessizlikten sonra Remus aniden sordu, "Sirius, şu bahsettiğin büyünün kaynağını buldun mu?"

"Evet." Sırtının ürperdiğini ve herkese faydalı olabilecek bir bilgi vermesi gerektiğini hissetti. "Remus ve ben, Voldemort'un benim üzerimde kullanmaya çalıştığı _Mandatus Prospicio Subigum_ diye söylenen bir büyünün kaynağını araştırıyorduk. Aslında Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü olarak isimlendirilmiş ve başka birinin gözlerinden görmeyi sağlıyor, hatta çok uzak mesafelerden bile..."

"Hiç duymadım," diye yorum yaptı Snape. Diğerleri ona katılırcasına başlarını salladılar. Ama Dumbledore yumuşakça konuştu.

"Ben duydum."

Sirius sorularına cevaplar bulacağını umarak ona dikkatle baktı. Ama yaşlı sihirbaz onun yüzündeki ifadeyi görmüş olmalıydı ki hafifçe başını salladı. "Grindelwald'ın onu bir kaç kez kullanmayı denediğini bilmeme rağmen, Uzaktan Görme Büyüsünün başarıya ulaştığını hiç duymadım. Onun kurbanlarının hepsi, öldü."

"Ya." Sirius midesine bir kaya düşmüş gibi hissetti.

"Onun başarısız olduğunu nerden biliyorsun?" diye aniden sordu Snape, karanlık gözleri dosdoğru Sirius'a odaklanmıştı.

Sirius düşmanca bakışa aynen karşılık verdi. "Beni o şekilde kullanabilseydi, böyle delicesine aramasına gerek kalmayacağını varsayıyorum."

"Karanlık Lord, hile yapmak konusunda ustadır." diye küçümsedi onu Snape. "Eğer senin yerinde olsaydım, işimi varsayımlara bırakmazdım. Şüphesiz, yanılıyorsun."

"Bu olayda, Severus, ben Sirius'un haklı olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi Dumbledore, Sirius ona cevap veremeden önce. Dumbledore Sirius'a dönerek devam etti. "Ve Azkaban'dan kaçtığın için, Voldemort'un seni bulmak konusunda normalden biraz daha saplantılı davrandığına inanıyorum."

Tüm gözler, iç cebinden asasını çıkaran Yoldaşlık liderine bakmak için döndü. "Hatta pek çok yıldır doğru kabul ettiğimiz bir varsayımı yeniden değerlendirmenin vakti geldiğine inanıyorum."

Dumbledore yavaşça ayağa kalkıp Düşünseli'ni aldı ve önüne koydu. Bir an boyunca derinliklerine doğru dikkatlice baktıktan sonra, gümüşümsü yüzeyine asasıyla dokundu. Süslü şallara bürünmüş gölgeli bir figür, kendi etrafında dönerek Düşünseli'nin içinden yükseldi ve Dumbledore sakince konuştu, "Bazılarınız kehaneti hatırlayacaktır. Bazılarınızsa hatırlamayacak."

_"Karanlık Lord'u alt edecek güce sahip olan geliyor... ona karşı üç kez karşı çıkmış olanlardan doğacak, yedinci ay ölürken doğacak... ve Karanlık Lord onu kendi dengi olarak işaretleyecek, ama o, Karanlık Lord'un bilmediği bir güce sahip olacak... ve ikisinden biri diğerinin elinde ölecek, çünkü diğeri varlığını sürdürürken ikisi de yaşayamaz... Karanlık Lord'u alt edecek güce sahip olan, yedinci ay ölürken doğacak..."_

James ve Lily, sessizce bakıştılar, ama Dumbledore, yeniden gölgeli figürün kaybolması kadar sakin bir şekilde konuştu.

"Ben her zaman, bu kehanetin, Lord Voldemort'u iyilik adına yenebilecek tek kişinin 1980 Temmuz ayının sonunda doğacak olduğunu söylediğini varsaydım. Bu erkek çocuk, daha önce Voldemort'a üç kere baş kaldırmış olan ebeveynlerden doğacaktı." Uzun ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Başlangıçta, kehanetin Harry Potter veya Neville Longbottom'dan bahsettiğine inanmıştık; ikisi de Temmuz'un sonunda doğdu ve aileleri, daha önce Voldemort'un elinden üç kere ölmeden kaçmayı başarmıştı.

"İşte bu inancımız sonucunda, Sirius, James ve Lily'yi korumak için Sır Tutucusu oldu, Alice ve Frank Longbottom için de aynı şeyi Frank'in annesi yaptı. Ama Voldemort, Harry'yi kendisi için daha ciddi bir tehdit olarak gördü ve bu yüzden, ona ulaşmak için seni yakaladı Sirius. Bununla birlikte, sen kırılmadın."

"Ve sonra hiç bir şey olmadı."

Sirius birden bire soğuduğunu hissetti ve fark etti ki, sağındaki James titriyordu. "Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye sordu arkadaşı.

"Sanırım," dedi Dumbledore çok hafifçe. "Kehanet artık gerçekleşmeyebilir. Veya bizim yorumladığımız şekilde gerçekleşmeyebilir. Örneğin, biz hep 'doğacak' teriminin çocuğun doğumunu anlattığını farz ettik. Ama geçmişe bakıp düşününce, bunun simgesel bir sıfat olabileceğine inanıyorum. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı töreni gibi..."

Mutlak bir sessizlik vardı. Hatta Fawkes bile hışırtı çıkarmıyordu.

"On yedi büyücü 1980'de Yoldaşlıkta görev almaya başladı, _üç defa_ Voldemort'a meydan okuyan yeni bir cadı ve büyücü grubu..." Dumbledore devam etti. "Altısı şu anda ölü ve bir tanesi Azkaban'da. Geriye kalanların sadece dört tanesi Temmuz'un sonlarında göreve başladı — ve işte hepiniz, burada oturuyorsunuz. Ama içinizden sadece biri, doğrudan ve açıkça Voldemort'a karşı koydu ve kurtuldu. Sadece bir kişi, Karanlık Lord'un diğer tüm işlerini, hangi önemde olursa olsun bıraktırıp, onun aklının ve çabaların odak noktası oldu."

Sirius, yedi çift gözün üzerine çevrildiğini hissederek gerginleşti.

"Kehanetin, en başından beri, şu anda ortaya koyduğumuz şeyi mükemmel bir şekilde ifade etmiş olabileceğini düşünüyorum. Çok uzun zaman geçti — ama kehanetlerin, ne kadar gecikse de doğru çıkabilme alışkanlıkları var. Kehanetin günümüz şartlarında yeniden yorumlanması gerektiğine ve bahsedilen _adamın_ Harry Potter veya Neville Longbottom olmadığına inanıyorum. Bana göre, kehanette sözü edilen kişi, siz dördünüzden biri — Sirius, James, Remus veya Severus."

Uzun bir an boyunca Sirius hiç nefes alamayacakmış gibi hissetti. Dünya, sanki Dumbledore'un sözcükleriyle birlikte durmuş gibiydi, kelimeler kafasının içinde tekrar tekrar yankılanıyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve gözleri gibi zihnini de kapayabilmeyi diledi, Dumbledore'un teorisini çürütmek için bir şeyler söylemek istedi, ama yapamazdı. Sadece bilmiyordu. Bir şekilde, Dumbledore'un tüm konuşmayı onun gözlerine bakarak yaptığı gibi esrarengiz bir hisse kapılmıştı. Yaşlı sihirbazın, ilk önce özellikle kendisinden bahsetmiş olmasının bir sebebi vardı. Sirius gözlerini yavaşça açtı, cilalı masanın üzerine doğru dik dik baktı.

"Ama herhangi biri olabilir" diye fısıldadı sonunda, rahatlamak için Dumbledore'a bakarak.

"Çok doğru. Herhangi biri olabilir." Efsanevi büyücünün mavi gözleri Sirius'unkilerle karşılaştı. "Sen olabilirsin." Durakladı. "Herhangi biriniz."

"Bu hala sadece bir tahminden ibaret kalıyor" dedi James, Sirius'un sağından. Midesinden uzun süre gitmeyecekmiş gibi duran bir ağırlık ve boşluk hissine kapılmıştı. "Kehanet, _'onu kendi dengi olarak işaretleyecek'_ diyor. Böyle bir şey henüz olmadı. Hiç birimizde."

"Hayır, olmadı," diye onayladı Dumbledore. "Ve Sirius'un söylediği gibi, herhangi birinize olabilir — Harry, Neville veya siz dördünüzden birine... Ama önümüzdeki beklenmedik bir gün, Lord Voldemort'un içinizden birini dengi olarak işaretleyeceğini hissediyorum."

"Yani her şey değişebilir" dedi Lily sakince. Dumbledore başıyla onayladı.

"Yani şimdi, kehanetin belirsiz olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?" diye şüpheyle sordu Snape. Kaşları, yüzündeki kuşku ifadesiyle birlikte yükselmişti.

"Garip görünüyor ama, evet. Bu bir dönüm noktası ve savaş, bundan sonraki bir kaç hafta içinde gerçekleşecek olaylara göre şekillenebilir. Ama hissediyorum ki —biliyorum ki— bir şey değişecek." Konuşmayı kesti, Sirius, onu tanıdığından beri ilk defa onu bu kadar yaşlı ve kırılgan görüyordu. Dumbledore sakince ağzını açıp kapadı ve başını salladı, konuşamayacakmış gibi duruyordu. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Dumbledore'unkine çok benzeyen sakin ve kuvvetli bir sesle Remus konuştu.

"Her şey değişecek."

_Çeviren:Fantasticc & Luthien_


	34. Bölüm 33: Dönüm Noktası

**Otuz Üçüncü Bölüm:****Dönüm Noktası **

"Yere -"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ernie Jordan yere yığılmadan önce havada bir topaç gibi döndü ve arkadaşlarının, sonsuza dek yüzüne kazılmış olan dehşet ifadesini görebilecekleri şekilde düştü. Diğerleri fal taşı gibi gözlerle izlerken, o, yavaş çekimde yere düşüyormuş gibiydi. Ernie yaşayan Seherbazlar arasında en deneyimlilerden biriydi, profesyoneldi, güçlüydü ve yetenekliydi - bu zamana kadar da çok şanslıydı. Ama bugün, geldikleri noktadan birkaç adım uzaktaki bir köşeyi dönerek, tam bir pusuya düştüğünde, şansı onu terk etmişti.

"- YATIN!" Sirius cümleyi ölü büyücünün yerine bitirdi ve kendini fırlatırken omzuyla Hestia Jones'a çarparak onun da düşmesini sağladı. Asası elindeyken sola doğru yuvarlanıp sırtını köşenin duvarına dayayarak bir kez bakma riskini göze aldı.

Tuzağa düşmüşlerdi. Çıkmaz sokak elbette ki onların gelişi için özel olarak yapılmıştı ve Sirius, anti-cisimlenme büyülerinin tüylerini diken diken etmeye başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Geldikleri yolun sonunda sadece bir tuğladan duvar var gibi görünse de, Kara Büyü detektörleri, ona dokunulmaz büyülerinin yapıldığını söylerdi ve görünen oydu ki hepsi tatsız bir şekilde öleceklerdi. Tuzağa düşmüşlerdi.

Sirius bağırmaları duyunca kafasını çevirerek tekrar baktı ve tam başına nişanlanmış yeşil büyüyü burnunun ucuyla sıyırmayı başararak, hepsi onlara doğru gelen, sekiz Ölüm Yiyen saydı. _Eğer tam zamanında gelseydik, büyük ihtimalle çoktan ölmüştük_, diye düşündü kendi kendine. Genelde çok planlı olmalarına rağmen Ernie'nin takımı tam üç dakika erken ayrılmıştı -ve bu yüzden hala hayattaydılar. Ama hemen bu durumdan kurtulmak için hareket etmezlerse bu durum fazla önemli olmayacaktı. Ölü, ölüdür, ne zaman olduğu önemli değildir. Sirius bir kez daha kafasını döndürüp asasının ucunu ileri uzattı.

"Impedimenta!" diye bağırdı sonucu görmek için beklemeden kafasını geri çekerken. Kızgın birkaç bağırış Sirius'a bir şeyleri vurduğunu belli ederken o da grubun geri kalanına döndü.

Kendisiyle birlikte beş kişiydiler ve Hestia diğerleri arasında en deneyimli olanıydı ama kadının genişlemiş gözlerindeki bakış Sirius'u huzursuz etti. Aralarından hiçbirinin bunu, grubu savaşa sokup korkunç sonuçları kabullenmeyi, daha önce yapmadığını anladı. Hatta deneyimli olmasına rağmen Jones bile, ya ikişerli çalışmıştı ya da başka bir grubun elemanı olmuştu. Ernie Jordan onlar için bir yapıştırıcıydı ve ne kadar onsuz tamamen çökmeyecek olsalar da lidersizdiler ve cevaplara ihtiyaçları vardı.

Bunu onlara Sirius sağladı. "Coleman, Whitenack - şu çöp kutularını şuraya götürüp bize gizlenme olanağı sağlayın. Diğerleri yerde ve sırtı duvarda beklesin! En az sekiz Ölüm Yiyen var."

"Burada kalamayız!" Jones, Sirius itiraz edemeden ayağa kalktı ve sağa doğru belli belirsiz bir adım attı. "Eğer bizi tuzağa düşürürlerse -"

Sirius, kadını yere çekti ve biraz önce ayakta durduğu yeri yeşil bir ışık doldurdu. "Sana yerde kal dedim," diye hırladı Sirius. "Ve bunu gerçekten kastederek söylüyorum."

Başka kimse kıpırdamadı ve Sirius hepsinin yüzlerine hızlıca baktı. Seherbaz arkadaşları gergindi ama korkudan donup kalmamışlardı ki bu da eğitimlerinin bir parçasıydı. Ama şimdi çözüm için hepsi ona bakıyordu - ve Sirius aralarında teknik olarak en yenisiydi ki dönüşünden beri genelde gözlemleyici konumundaydı. Ama düşmanla ilk çarpışmada, yapılan savaş planları genelde işlemezdi. Eski Ustası'nı ve onun büyüleyici arkadaşı Murphy adındaki Muggle'ı hatırlayınca, yüzüne ironik bir gülümseme yerleşti._ Eğer Murphy ve Moody bu konuda gerçekten haklıysa, _diye düşündü Sirius, _her şey çok kötü ters gitti._

Üç çöp kutusu yolun girişine uçtu ve büyük bir gürültüyle yere düştü ama Seherbazlarla Ölüm Yiyenler arasında etkili bir bariyer oluşturmayı başardı. Sirius bakmak için döndü ve birinin onun olduğu yerden sadece birkaç inç uzaklıkta olduğunu görünce memnun oldu. Bunun sonsuza kadar sürmeyeceğini biliyordu ama kazanabileceği kadar çok zaman kazanması gerekliydi. Tekrar meslektaşlarına döndü.

"Aranızdaki en iyi lanet kırıcı kim?" diye sordu. Kibar olmanın zamanı değildi. Ya da nezaketin... Sadece harekete geçmek için zaman vardı.

"Benim," diye yanıtladı Jones.

_Tak_. Bir büyü ortadaki çöp bariyerine çarparak bir dakika boyunca bariyerin kırmızı durmasına neden oldu. Sirius, ilk kez olmayarak, Muggle işçiliğine teşekkür etti; bu kalın metaller patlamadan önce bir süre dayanabiliyordu.

"O zaman anti-cisimlenme büyülerini kırmaya çalış," diye emretti Sirius. "Çıkış yoluna ihtiyacımız var."

Onu tanıdığından beri ilk kez Jones tartışmadı. Sadece kafasını salladı ve işe başladı. "Tamamdır."

_Tuk._ Bariyer havaya fırladıktan sonra parçalara ayrılarak üzerlerine fırtına gibi yağdı. Sirius yüzündeki muz kabuğunu temizledi. "Ve birileri de patlamadan önce şu varillerle ilgilensin!"

"Ben yaparım!" Oscar Whitenack ayağa kalktı ve o sırada Sirius patlamış varille duvar arasındaki boşluktan büyünün geldiğini fark etti.

"Eksiltme Lanetine dikkat et!" diye bağırdı ama çok geçti. Ortadaki varil patladı ve Seherbazların üzerine küçük kızgın metal parçaları olarak yağarken bazıları acıyla inledi.

"Lanet olsun." Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius'un sağından ilk kez konuştu.

Kafasını çok yavaşça çevirdi. "Herkes iyi mi?"

"Ben iyiyim," diye cevapladı siyahî Seherbaz sakinlikle ve asasını kaldırdı. "Küçük bir yanık… _Engorgio_!"

"İyi fikir," dedi Sirius kalan iki varilin büyüyüp patlamış olan üçüncünün yerini doldurduğunu görürken.

_Tuk_. Daha fazla büyü bariyerlere çarptı ama ikisi de direndi ki zaten Whitenack da yetişmişti.

"Gelişme var mı?" diye sordu Sirius, kendi güvenliği için en arkaya gitmiş olan Jones'a doğru "Hayır!" diye belirtti kızgınca. "Ve sen beni böyle rahatsız edersen büyük ihtimalle olamayacak da!

Sirius kafasını sallayarak hafifçe kendi kendine mırıldandı. "Çok nazik."

Sirius bunu kimsenin duymasını istememişti ama Whitenack yanına geldiğinde sırıtıyordu. "O hep böyledir," dedi hemen genç Seherbaz. "Varilleri hallettim. Şimdi ne yapıyoruz, üstat?"

"_Atereperium_." Sirius duvara doğru Kara Büyü Tespit Edici büyüsünü yollar yollamaz sonuçlar neredeyse hemen geldi. "Onlar sekiz kişi. Biz ise beş… Bu zırva için zamanımız yok." _Tuk_. Variller sallandı. "Burada kalın."

"Ne?"

Ama Sirius harekete geçmişti. Dikkatlice ileriye giderek sol varille duvar arasındaki boşluğa yaklaştı. İlk kez hala kilo almaya devam etmesine memnun oldu; eğer normal kas hacmine ve kilosuna sahip olsaydı bu iş için yeterince uygun olmayacağı belliydi. Açıklık yeterince dardı ve gitmek istediği yere şimdi hareket etse sıkışıp kalacağını biliyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak büyüsünü elinden gelen en iyi şekilde kontrol etmeye çalışarak asasını kaldırdı.

"Reducio," dedi sessizce ve varillerin birkaç inç sallandığını ve yeterince boşluk oluşturduğunu görerek memnun oldu. Diğer taraftaki manzarayı görmek için baktı.

Sekiz Ölüm Yiyen varillere sürekli büyü yollayarak mutlaka onları parçalayacakları zamanı bekliyorlardı. Ama Sirius onları izlerken aralarından biri arkasından bir süpürge çağırdı - Sirius kendini küfrederek geriye atarken Ölüm Yiyen de havalandı.  
"Geliyor!"

Sirius hemen arkasına bir Engelleme Büyüsü gönderdi ve ıskaladı sonra da doğru yere nişan alabilecek kadar hızlı olan Kingsley'nin Yakma Büyüsünü yolladığını duydu. Ölüm Yiyen'in süpürgesinin arkası alev aldı ama Ölüm Yiyen devam ederek asasını Oscar Whitenack'a yöneltti. Sirius yuvarlanarak çok geç olmadan önce asasını doğrultmaya çalıştı.

"_Ava _-"

"_Everbero_!" diye bağırdı. Güçlü büyü Ölüm Yiyen'i süpürgesinden uçurdu, hasta edici ve ıslak bir çarpmayla sağ duvara yığılıp kaldı. Öbür köşede de Kingsley'in ateşi hala yanarak savaşa bir de garip bir ışık ekliyordu.

Mucia Coleman'in bağırışı Sirius'un kafasını çok hızlı bir şekilde döndürüp boynunun kütürdemesine neden oldu. Süpürgeli Ölüm Yiyen onların dikkatini çekerken diğerleri de varillerin üzerine çıkacak zamanı bulmuştu. Altı tanesi şimdi dikilerek Seherbazlara büyüler yolluyorlardı. Kingsley ve Coleman güçlü kalkanlar oluşturarak çarpışmanın etkilerini azalttılar ama Sirius sağ tarafından Whitenack'ın acıyla bağırdığını duydu. Buna rağmen içgüdüleri tamamen alarmdaydı_. Altı, _diye düşündü hemen_. Yedinci nerede? _

Umutsuzca yana dönerek etrafı araştırmaya başladı. Birden, biraz önce kendisinin açtığı açıklıkta bir gölge fark etti. Bu Ölüm Yiyen kısa ve inceydi, üstelik oldukça da sessizdi. Gölge birden kayboldu ve Sirius kendisine Yanılsama Büyüsü yaptığını fark etti.

"_Incendio!"_

Ateş, açıklığı doldururken Ölüm Yiyen acıyla haykırdı. Bir saniye için Sirius'un düşmanı ateşi söndürdü ve hemen onların tarafına geçti - "_Ingulra!"_

Düşmanı boğaz kesme büyüsünü son anda atlattı ve Sirius'un, maskesinin altından bile görebildiği hasta bir gülümsemeyle dikildi. "_Crucio_!"

Yerin bol olduğunun güveniyle yuvarlanarak kaçtı ve Kingsley'in dondurma büyüsü onu vurdu. Ama teşekkür etmek için bir saniye bile yoktu. Sirius, suni ve iyiye alamet olmayan rüzgârı hissederken arkasına dönüp bağırdı.

"Jones!"

"Kes sesini! Neredeyse hallettim!"

Durumun korkunçluğuna rağmen adam sırıttı. Bazı şeyler hiç değişmeyecekti.

Kavgaya geri dönerken Whitenack'ın ayakta olduğunu ve sol kolu işe yaramaz bir şekilde yanında sallanırken asasını sağ eliyle kaldırdığını gördü. Altı Ölüm Yiyen hala tepede savaşa devam ediyordu ve iki tarafta yuvarlanıp dönerek bu dar alanda ölümleri engellemeye çalışıyorlardı. Buna rağmen Seherbazların sadece dördünün savaşması ve olayların aşağı tarafında olmaları gibi bariz dezavantajları vardı. Ölüm Yiyenler ise kesin olarak artık varillerin avantajıyla yukarıdan aşağıya çok daha rahat büyü yolluyorlardı.

Haksızlıkları değiştirme zamanı, diye düşündü Sirius yaramazca ve yana dönerek asasını uzattı. "_Resiacio_!"

Su borusu yan tarafta koparak üç Ölüm Yiyen'e çarpıp yukarıdan aşağıya düşmelerine sebep oldu. Birdenbire her şey Seherbazların lehine gelişmeye başladı ve Whitenack da o sırada çok iyi zamanlanmış bir atak büyüsüyle bir Ölüm Yiyen'i düşürmeyi başardı. Buna rağmen düşmanlardan biri Coleman'a Engelleme Büyüsü yollayarak kahverengi saçlı Seherbaz'ın yere yığılmasına sebep oldu. Sirius, Conjunctivitis büyüsü yaptı ama ıskaladı ve o Ölüm Yiyen aynı zamanda Kingsley'in tüm bedeni Kilitleme Büyüsünden de kurtulmayı başardı.

"Başardım!" diye bağırdı Jones ve bu sırada Sirius'un eski hedeflerinden iki tanesi tekrar varillere tırmanarak tarafların avantajlarını tekrar değiştirdi. Jones'un Dondurma Büyüsü Sirius'un sağ kulağının çok yakınından geçerek ıskaladı ve bu sırada Whitenack, kemik kırma büyüsüne hedef olduğundan kaburgalarını tutarak çığlık attı.

"Kingsley, Musio'yu al ve git!" diye emretti Sirius. Hiçbirini iyi tanımıyordu ama siyahî Seherbaz aralarındaki en kıdemlisi gibi görünmüştü ve birini geri götürme konusunda gayet iyi gibi duruyordu. Tartışma olmadı; büyük Seherbaz Musio'yu donmuş haliyle kaldırdı ve asasının bir hareketiyle gitti.

Sirius omzunun üstünden bir Boğma Büyüsü gönderirken Whitenack'a bağırdı. "Oscar!"

Yaralı Seherbaz bunu ikinci kez söyletmedi; bir dakika içinde o da gitmişti. Şimdi dört Ölüm Yiyen'e karşı Sirius ve Jones kalmıştı ve Sirius'un bu dezavantajı daha fazla zorlamaya niyeti yoktu. Ernie Jordan'ın bedenine doğru sıçrayıp onu kendine doğru çekti "Hadi gidelim!"

Sirius asasını kaldırarak bir kalp atışı boyunca önce Jones'un ayrıldığını görmek için bekledi ve sonra gitti.

* * *

Tam Seherbaz Karargahının hazırlanma odasının dışındaki Cisimlenme noktasına geldiler. Burası Seherbaz Karargahının tek korumasız bölümüydü ama duvarlarla çevrilmişti ve akınlara karşı korunmuştu. Cisimlenme noktası neredeyse herkes için açıktı ama geri gitmek sorun oluyordu. Özellikle geri gidecek kişi Seherbaz değilse.

Sirius hemen Musio Coleman'ın yanına eğilmiş Kingsley'e katıldı. Kadın, düzenli soluk alıp veriyordu ama zorlanıyordu ayrıca yüzü de solgundu. Siyahî Seherbaz'a onu uyandırmayı çalışıp çalışmadığını sormadan önce Kingsley asasını kaldırdı. "Enervate."

Musio gözlerini hemen açarak oturmaya çalıştı. Ama Kingsley kadını geri itti. "Kıpırdamadan dur," dedi sessizce. "Karargahtayız."

Kadın rahatladığında Sirius ayağa kalkıp Oscar Whitenach'ın yanına gitti. İçlerinden en genci berbat durumdaydı; sol kolu tamamen işe yaramaz şekilde sarkmıştı ve sağ kolu ise kaburgalarının üstünde korumayla duruyordu ve yüzündeki ifadeye bakılırsa çok kötü acıyordu. "Nasıl hissediyorsun, çocuk?"

"Felaket," diye cevapladı Oscar, Ernie'nin bedenine bakarak. Sirius, genç Seherbaz'ın bakışlarını izlerken midesinin ters döndüğünü hissetti. Ernie'nin bir oğlu olduğunu hatırladı. Lee Jordan, Harry'nin Hogwarts'tan arkadaşıydı. Hiçbir çocuk bu şekilde bir ebeveyni kaybetmeyi hak etmezdi.

"Evet," diye nefes aldı. Adrenalin yavaş yavaş azalıyordu ve Sirius birdenbire kendini çok yorgun hissetti. Ama önce yapılacak başka şeyler vardı. "Kingsley, Jones, siz iyi misiniz?"

"İyiyim," diye yanıtladı Jones soğukça.

"Biraz yandım," diye cevapladı siyahî Seherbaz ve o sırada Sirius, kel kafasının sol tarafındaki kanayan yanığı gördü. "Eğer sizin gibi saçım olsaydı bu kadar kötü olmazdı."

"Güzel," dedi Sirius sessizce ve Cisimlenme noktasının tek çıkışının kapısının kilitlerini teker teker açmaya başladı. Çok karmaşık değillerdi ama kaydediliyorlardı ve böylece Seherbazlar kapının ne zaman açıldığını anlayabiliyorlardı. Ayrıca Sirius çok beklemeyi ummuyordu ve hayal kırıklığına uğramadı. Saniyeler içinde kapı açıldı James koşarak içeriye daldı.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu hemen, beklenenden çok daha önce geldiklerini bilerek. Ama sonra Sirius, arkadaşının önce Ernie'nin ölü bedenini, sonra da Musia'nın soluk halini ve Oscar'ın acı dolu ifadesini görünce dondu kaldı. "Aman tanrım..."

James hemen Ernie'nin yanına çökerek yüz ifadesinden bulamayacağını anladığı nabzı aramaya başladı. Uzun bir dakika boyunca durup diğerlerine baktı. "Ne oldu?"

"Pusuya düştük," dedi Sirius sessizce. Çok fazla soruşturma olacaktı bu konu hakkında ama cevap o kadar da karışık değildi. "Oraya Cisimlendiğimizde orada olacağımızdan haberleri vardı ve bizi bekliyorlardı. Ernie, herhangi birinin tepki verebileceğinden de hızlı düştü."

"Tamam," dedi James sessizce. "O zaman beşinizi buradan çıkartalım hemen."

* * *

Kadının ofisinin kapısı, çalışa cevap veremeden açıldı. Kızgınlık yüzüne doldu ama ziyaretçisinin ciddi yüzünü görünce hemen geçti.

"Bir problemimiz var, Arabella," dedi Dumbledore mutsuzca.

"Ne oldu?" Kadının midesi ters dönmüştü çünkü bu kelimeler Dumbledore'un ağzından kolay kolay duyulmazdı.

"Üç Muggle bugün Londra'da bir ceset buldu. Ceset dokuz gün dışarıda bırakılmış. Ve Muggle hastaneleri ölümünü açıklayamadı."

Arabella nedenini neredeyse kesin olarak biliyordu; bunu daha önce yaşamışlardı. "Öldüren Lanet," dedi basitçe. "Bu sefer kim?"

"Bartemius Crouch -"

"Ne?" diye kesti 'Bella şok olmuş bir şekilde. Crouch sadece sekiz gün önce kaçmıştı ve kadın, onların onu yakalamadan önce kendini öldürtmeyi başarmasına inanamıyordu.

"- yaşlı olan," diye bitirdi Dumbledore.

Arabella'nın dediklerini anlaması bir dakika sürdü ve anladığında da bir anlam veremedi. "Yanılıyor olmalısın," dedi kadın. "Onunla daha bir saat önce konuştum."

"Sanırım 'Bella sen de ben de uzun zamandır yanlış Barty Crouch'la görüşüyorduk," dedi Dumbledore alçak sesle. "Ama burada Lily devreye giriyor."

Arabella'nın gözleri zayıf, kızıl saçlı cadıya yöneldi ki o Arabella'nın dikkati başka yerdeyken ofisin kapısını arkasından kapatmıştı. Lily hafif ironik bir gülümsemeyle, kafasını hafifçe sallayarak Arabella'ya selam verdi. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi başkanı, patronuyla yüzleşmek için döndü. "Çok Özlü İksir, değil mi?"

"Sanırım. Ama bilmenin tek yolu var."  
_  
__Bir Ölüm Yiyen, Bakan Yardımcısını taklit edebiliyor_, diye düşündü 'Bella kendi kendine._ Bu ne büyük bir falekete yol açacak. _Gazetelerin_ bu konu hakkında ne yazacağını tahmin bile edemiyorum... Lanet olsun sana Crouch! Nasıl kendini öz oğluna öldürtmeyi başarabildin?_ Kadın iç çekti. "Ne zaman onunla yüzleşeceksin?"

"Bir saat içinde. Çoktan James'le Sirius'u yolladım bile ama ondan önce Seherbaz Karargahında halletmeleri gereken başka bir mesele var."

"Ernie. Biliyorum." Arabella'nın kalbine büyük bir hüzün yerleşti. Ernie Jordan'ı kendi Seherbaz olduğu zamanlardan tanıyordu. Adam ondan birkaç yaş küçüktü ama tabi ki iyi arkadaştılar. James, Sirius ve diğerleri iki saat önce geldikten hemen sonra bu haberi ona özel olarak verme nezaketini göstermişti; bildiği kadarıyla takım hala tam olarak neyin ters gittiğini anlamak için sorgulama turları atıyorlardı.

"Evet, tabi ki," diye cevapladı Dumbledore ağırca. "Korkarım ki bu kayıp bizi uzun süre çok etkileyecek."

"James ihanete uğradıklarını düşünüyor," dedi Arabella hemen, daha önceki kısa konuşmalarını hatırlayarak. "Sirius da, o da, aynı fikirde gibi görünüyordu. Crouch bunun açıklaması olabilir mi?"

"Sen ona söylemediysen olamaz," dedi sessizce. "Çünkü ben kesinlikle söylemedim."

* * *

En azından Sirius'un görüşüne göre Sihir Bakanının odasındaki grup, garip bir gruptu. Masanın arkasında tabi ki Albus Dumbledore oturuyordu, solunda Lily Potter, sağında ise Arabella Figg vardı. James ve Sirius arka duvara yaslanmıştı ki bunun en büyük nedeni güvenlik olmasına rağmen, tek nedeni bu değildi. Dışarıdan biri neden özellikle bu iki Seherbazın orada olduğunu anlayamazdı; eski arkadaş olabilirlerdi ama biri karargahın başıydı diğeri de onun en yeni üyesi. Buna rağmen daha bilgili birisi neden özellikle ikisinin burada olduğunu anlardı. Dumbledore, Arabella ve Lily gibi ikisi de Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının İç Çember üyeleriydi.

Bartemius Crouch'u ortaya çıkararak kapı açıldı. İfadesi her zamanki gibi kendinden emin ve güvenliydi - ta ki odadaki beş kişiyi fark edene kadar ki o zaman da çok yavaşça adımları titremeye başladı. Crouch'un gözleri Lily'nin üzerinde normalden uzun süre durdu ve Sirius bu sırada Dumbledore'un haklı olduğunu anladı. Lily'nin Çok Özlü İksir'in ötesini "görme" yeteneği çok iyi biliniyordu ve bu da neden "Bakan Yardımcısının" son bir buçuk haftadır Lily ile özellikle görüşmediğini açıklıyordu. Bilinmeyen şeyse Lily ve Tek Boynuzlu At grubunun anti -çok özlü iksiri keşfettiğiydi.

Lily nefesinin altından büyüyü yaptı ve Crouch'un görünüşü titreşip yıkıldı ve altından daha genç ama yerine geçtiğine benzer bir adamı ortaya çıkarttı. Ama asıl soru o bunu fark etmiş miydi?

"Otur lütfen, Barty," dedi Dumbledore sessizce.

Genç büyücü tereddüt edip gözlerini kırpıştırarak sanki olanları anlamış gibi göründü. Arkasını dönmeye başladı ama Sirius ile James ileri gidip Dumbledore'un masasının etrafını kapatarak yaklaşmaya devam ettiler. Sirius kapıyı tutarken James konuştu.

"Bakan sana oturmanı söyledi," dedi nazikçe.

Crouch'un ölümcül bakışları James'le Sirius arasında gidip geliyordu; iki Seherbaz da asalarını çıkartmamıştı ama varlıklarındaki güç ve tehdit çok açıktı. Ama Ölüm Yiyen'in gözleri yine de kısıldı ve Sirius onun hala aksiyon düşündüğünün farkındaydı. Genç Crouch her şey olabilirdi ama korkak değildi.

"Yapma," dedi Dumbledore sessizce, "zaten senin için yeterince zor olan işleri daha da karıştırma."

Crouch'tan çok daha büyük büyücüler Dumbledore'un gücünün karşısında çökmüştü; bu da farklı olmadı. Bir dakika tereddüt ettikten sonra genç büyücü oturdu.

"Şimdi," dedi Bakan sakince, "senin nasıl bunu yaptığını incelemekle sıkılıyoruz. Sanırım bu odadaki herkes kaçmak için babanı kullandığını ve bundan kısa süre sonra da onu etkin altına aldığını tahmin eder - ne kadar kısa sürede olması önemli değil. Ama soru hala cevapsız kalıyor: seninle ne yapacağız?"

Crouch'un çenesi dışarıya çıktı ve gözleri Dumbledore'unkilerle hemen buluştu. "Beni öldürmek zorundasınız."

"Sevgili oğlum, bu tür bir şeyi asla yapmam." Yaşlı büyücü hafifçe gülümsedi. "Buna rağmen seni temin ederim ki mahkemeye çıkacaksın, hem eski suçların hem de babanı öldürmen yüzünden."

"Hiçbir şeyi kanıtlayamazsınız," dedi Crouch ama sesinde güvensizlik vardı.

"Yapamaz mıyız?" diye sordu Arabella ilk kez. "Senin hakkındaki dosyamız neredeyse tamamlandı, Mr. Crouch. Çok dikkatsiz bir Ölüm Yiyendin üstelik tek başına da büyük suç olan bir Bakanlık çalışanının görünüşünde dolaşmanı saymıyorum bile."

"Başka bir seçenek var," dedi Dumbledore sessizce. Crouch ona şüpheyle bakarken devam etti: "Sanırım bu odadaki herkes senin Efendinin yakalanacak kadar dikkatsiz olan Ölüm Yiyenlere ne yaptığını biliyordur. Buna rağmen eğer Bakanlıkla iş birliği yaparsan seni koruruz."

Crouch güldü. "Sizin için ajanlık yapmayacağım."

"Biz de sana zaten bu konuda güvenmeyiz!" diye bildirdi Figg. "Noktayı kaçırıyorsun, çocuk. Biz iş birliğinden bahsediyoruz özgürlüğünden değil. Ama hayatını kurtaracağız."

"Karanlık Lord'a karşı mı?" Crouch güldü. "Sizin gibiler yerine onu yenmesi için bir elma kurduna güvenirim daha iyi!" Ayağa kalktı ve James'le Sirius aksiyona hazırlandı. "Size, teklifinizi ne yapacağınızı söyleyeyim. Çünkü Efendime _asla_ ihanet etmeyeceğim. Sizin gibilere hizmet etmektense ölmeyi tercih ederim!"

Crouch'un sesi konuştukça yükselirken, Dumbledore gözünü bile kırpmadı.

"Ben korkak değilim, yani sizin gibi bu odada Karanlık Lord'tan dehşete düşerek saklananlardan değilim! Onun hakkında yalanlar uyduruyorsunuz çünkü doğruları kaldıramıyorsunuz! Asla Lordumun gücünü ve kudretini anlayamayacaksınız! Sizin seviyenize inmektense, ona hizmet ederken ölmekten gurur duyarım." Dudak büktü. "Büyücüler ve hayvanlar arasında iş birliği! Mugglelara saygı gösteren büyücüler! Bulanıklar ve yarım kanlar! Midemi bulandırıyor ve bunlara dâhil olmaktansa bin kere ölürüm daha iyi!"

Birden asasını çıkartarak Dumbledore'a döndü. Crouch diğerlerinin tahmin ettiğinden çok daha hızlı hareket ediyordu ama yaşlı adam hiç kıpırdamadı.

Sirius'un engelleme büyüsü James'inkiyle bir saniyeden az bir zamanla çarptı, iki büyüde Crouch'u karnından vurdu ve bir taş gibi yere yıkıldı. İki Seherbaz birbiriyle bakışıp muzipçe gülümsedi; ikisi de belaya bayılırdı tabi ki ama başlamadan önlemek de iyiydi.

"Güzel," dedi Lily kuruca. "Bu aydınlatıcıydı."

"Elbette aydınlatıcıydı," dedi Dumbledore sessizce. Ayağa kalkarak masanın öbür tarafına geçti. "Teşekkür ederim," diye devam etti. "Ama sanırım şimdi başka bir görüşme zamanı."

* * *

Sekizi de odayı gece yarısında doldurdu; daha erken toplanmak istemişlerdi ama Snape'nin çağırılıp çağırılmayacağını görmek için (çağırılmamıştı) ve genç Crouch'un işlerini halletmek tahmin ettiklerinden de uzun sürmüştü. Sirius Güç sandalyesine oturduğunda kemik iliklerine kadar yorgundu ve ters giden öğlendeki akın, sanki günler önce olmuş gibi geliyordu. Remus, Severus ve Dung durumdan haberdar edilip çağırılmıştı ama şimdi herkes, Sirius'un dönüp baktığında kendinden bile yorgun görünen Dumbledore'a bakıyorlardı.

"Kısa nota rağmen geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim," diye başladı. "Çok önemli birkaç şey hakkında tartışmamız lazım. Ama önce Bartemius Crouch'un ölümünden daha önemli bir şey konuşmak istiyorum."

Masanın etrafındaki herkese ürperdi geldi ve Sirius, diğerleri gibi Dumbledore'un ne demek istediğini anlamak için dikkatle baktı. Sesindeki ciddiyet herkesin dikkatini toplamasına ve bir şeylerin çok kötü olduğunu anlamasına neden olmuştu ve Sirius masanın etrafındakilere teker teker bakarken midesinde bir dehşet hissetti. Masadaki tek heyecanlı ve endişeli görünmeyen kişi Snape'ti ve karanlık, şüpheli gözlerle diğerlerini süzüyordu. Sonunda Dumbledore devam etti.

"Çoğunuzun bildiği gibi bugün Seherbaz akınında Ernie Jordan öldü. O ve takımı bir ölü ve iki ağır yaralıya sebep olan bir pusuya düştü. Buna rağmen akın plansızdı. O ana kadar Ernie ve grubu da nereye gideceklerini bilmiyorlardı. Bu odadaki insanlar dışında kimse bilmiyordu."

Sessizlik ağır gelmeye başlamıştı ve Sirius nefesini tutma dürtüsüyle savaştı. James'e endişelerini anlatırken Seherbazların soruşturmalarının nereye gideceğini düşünmemişti. Birisi bir yerde dikkatsizlik yaptığından ve olayın tüm suçunun genç Bartemius Crouch'a ait olduğunu varsaymıştı. Bununla birlikte, Dumbledore ve Arabella, Ölüm Yiyen'e akınla ilgili tek kelime etmediklerini söylediklerinde bir şeylerin çok yanlış gittiğini anlamıştı.

Bunun anlamı İç Çemberde birisinin ihanet etmesiydi.

Dumbledore tekrar konuşmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı; diğerleri ona şok olmuş bir sessizlikle bakıyordu. "Bunu yapmak zorunda olmasaydım en kötüsüne inanmazdım," dedi sessizce. "Ve yanılmış olmam halinde hepinizden çok özür diliyorum ve yanılmış olmayı içtenlikle istiyorum. Ama sizden rica etmek zorundayım - rica dikkatinizi çekerim, emir değil - iç çemberdeki herkes Veritaserum alıp masumiyetini kanıtlamalı.

Diğerleri ne diyeceğini bilemiyor gibiydi. Yoldaşlığın İç Çemberi her zaman saf güvenden oluşmuştu. En başında efsanevi büyücü ve cadılardan oluşan bir grup olmuştu ki içlerinde Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, David Potter ve Armando Dippet gibileri vardı - hepsi de şimdi ölüydü. Ama ikinci Çemberde de yirmi yaşlarında ve Dumbledore'un kişiliklerine çok güvendiği dört gencin katılmasıyla bu saf güveni devam ettirmişti. Öyle olmak zorundaydı. Aksi durum hepsinin hemen ölümü anlamına gelirdi çünkü tek kişi bile çemberi kırardı ki bu da tüm Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının çöküşü demekti. Güven olmadan, onlar bir hiçti.

İçten birinin ihaneti hasta ediciydi. Yutkunarak önce Sirius konuştu. "Ben yapacağım."

"Ve ben de," dedi James hemen.

Sirius'un solunda Lily kafasıyla onayladı ve tabi ki arkadaşlarına Remus da katıldı. Bir dakika sonra Snape onayladı ve hemen yanında Yanıltıcılıkta oturan Fletcher da katıldı. En sonunda Figg mutsuzca kafasını sallayarak oy birliğiyle kabul edilmesini sağladı.  
"Severus, eğer Veritaserum'u uzatabilirsen," diye sordu Dumbledore nazikçe. Snape denileni yapmak için ayağa kalktığında Dumbledore özür dilercesine konuştu, "ertelemek için bir neden göremiyorum."

"Katılıyorum," dedi Arabella Figg ve kımıldayarak çaydanlığı kendine doğru çekti. "Bunu lezzetli hale getirebiliriz sanırım."

Asasının bir hareketiyle suyu kaynatan Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi başkanı, çaydanlığı yanındakilere geçirdi. Kendi adına Sirius çayı koymadan iletti, zaten çayı sevmezdi ve bir de ona Veritaserum eklemek iki tane sevmediği tadı karıştırmaktan ibaretti. Bunun yanında James'in yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle çayına büyük miktarda süt ve şeker eklediğini gördü. James genelde çayını pek bir şey karıştırmadan içerdi ama zaten bu da normal çay değildi. Ya da en azından bir dakika sonra olmayacaktı.

Snape elinde iki şişeyle geri döndü, birisi gümüş renkli Veritaserum diğeri de büyük ihtimalle antidottu. Tek kelime etmeden ikisini de Dumbledore'a uzattı. Dumbledore'un sağındaki yerine otururken, Fletcher'ın uzattığı çayı, Sirius gibi reddetti. Görünüşe göre o da sadece bu olayı bir an önce atlatmak istiyordu.

"Bunu yaptığınız için hepinize teşekkür ederim," dedi Dumbledore solundaki Remus'a şişeyi uzatırken. "Üç damla, lütfen."

Remus'un yüzü, işlemi yaparken sakindi ve sonra şişeyi yan tarafa uzattı. Sonunda Lily şişeyi Sirius'a geçirince Sirius, gerekli miktarı bardağına dökerek ve bu konuda daha fazla düşünmemeye çalışarak şişeyi yanına geçirdi. Bu iksiri daha önce elbette ki almıştı - Yaşama Çalışmalarında Seherbazlar bunu çok sık yaparlardı ve James'in yüzündeki tiksinme ifadesi bunu açıklıyordu - ama Sirius bundan hep nefret etmişti. Voldemort'un elinde geçirdiği zamanlar da buna katkı sağlamamıştı çünkü Karanlık Lord, Bakanlığın kurallarını pek fazla sallamıyordu ve bir zamanlar Potterları çok istemişti. _En azından bu sefer kimse iksiri boğazımdan zorla itmiyor_.

Sonunda şişe James'ten Fletcher'a ve en son da Snape'e geçti ki o da iki saniye bile bakmadan işlemi tamamladı. Tabi ki iksiri o hazırladığı için en çok o güvenecekti - ve Sirius hayatında ilk kez çok defa Veritaserum almış olmasına sevindi. Snape'in yaptığı herhangi bir iksirden hasta olmak korkunç bir şey olurdu. Hayatının en kötü şeylerinden biri hatta...

Dumbledore'un onayıyla hepsi bardağındakileri içti. Sirius, James'in sıcak çayını iki yudumda içerken burnunu kapattığını fark etti. Bitirdikten sonra yüzü biraz kızarmıştı ama Veritaserum'u çıkartmamayı başardı. Diğer taraftan Sirius, üç yudumunu olabildiğince çabuk yudumlayarak iksir midesine temas ettiğinde midesindeki garip hissi görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Remus aralarında bunu yapan en iyisiydi (tabi ki Snape'le birlikte) ve sanki çayının içinde hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi görünüyordu.

Birkaç uzun ve sessiz dakika boyunca Veritaserum etkisini göstersin diye beklediler. Sirius midesi mutsuzca çırpınırken tavana bakarak yok saymaya çalıştı. En azından bu akşam bir cevap bulacaklardı. Veritaserum'un etkisine karşı elbette savaşmanın yolları vardı (bu yetenek en azından Seherbaz eğitimi almış masadaki dört kişi için geçerliydi ve Sirius emindi ki Snape'in de bu yeteneği vardı) ama iksiri aldıktan sonra_ yalan _söylemek imkânsızdı. Direk sorulan sorular mutlaka doğruca cevaplanırdı - iksirle savaşmanın tek yolu ki Sirius bunu kişisel deneyimlerinden çok iyi biliyordu, soruya cevap vermemekti. Ve bu durumda bunu yapmak suçunu itiraf etmek kadar belirgin bir şeydi.

Sonunda Dumbledore dönüp Remus'a konuştu. Sesi yumuşaktı ama Sirius'un, Yoldaşlığın başının, iksirin etkisine ek olarak tüm Zihnefend yeteneğini kullandığından şüphesi yoktu.

"Bu akşamüzeri olan akından kimseye bahsettin mi?"

"Hayır," diye cevapladı Remus açıkça. Sesindeki sakinlik garipti; Remus daha önce Veritaserum yüzünden hep rahatsız olmuştu. Her ay aldığı Kurtboğan İksiri de dâhil hiçbir iksir Remus'u pek seviyor gibi görünmüyordu. Ama bu sefer iksir onu pek fazla etkilememiş görünüyordu.

"Hiç Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığına ihanet ettin mi?" diye sordu Dumbledore.

"Hayır." Remus'un sesi hala normaldi.

"Hayatında hiç, herhangi bir şekilde, yolda ya da formda Lord Voldemort'a hizmet ettin mi?"

"Etmedim."

Dumbledore tatmin olmuş bir şekilde başını salladı ve ona antidotu geçirirken Arabella'ya dönerek ona aynı soruları sordu ve aynı güvenli cevapları aldı. Figg de Remus gibi iksirden etkilenmemiş görünüyordu ama Dumbledore Lily'e döndüğünde onun yeşile dönmeye başlamış olduğunu gördü. Ama yine de aynı sorulara aynı cevaplar alında ve Sirius'un sırası geldi.

Karnı hala garip bir hisle doluydu ve dünya etrafında dönerken Dumbledore'un gözlerine odaklanmak zor oluyordu. Sirius, duygularına hâkim olmaya çalışarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı; buna rağmen Dumbledore'un sesi çok uzaktan geliyormuş gibiydi.

"Bu akşamüzeri olan akından kimseye bahsettin mi?"

"Evet," diye yanıtladı Sirius dürüstçe. "Bundan ayrılmadan önce takıma bahsettim."

"Bu görevden başka herhangi birine bahsettin mi?"

"Hayır." Midesi ters dönmüş gibi hissetti ve Sirius gözlerini kırpmamak için kendini zor tuttu.

"Hiç Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığına ihanet ettin mi?" diye sordu Dumbledore.

"Hayır."

"Hayatında hiç, herhangi bir şekilde, yolda ya da formda Lord Voldemort'a hizmet ettin mi?"

Sirius öksürdü. "Hayır."

"Çok güzel," dedi Dumbledore ve Lily antidotu Sirius'a uzattı.

Sonra dünya birden çok hızlı dönmeye başladı ve Sirius, tüm Yoldaşlık İç Çemberinin Üyeleri, akşam yemeğinden kalanlara iyi bir bakış açısıyla bakarken, bedeninin sarsıldığını hissetti. Maalesef kusmak daha iyi hissettirmedi. Birden çok soğuk hissetti ve aklının bilinçli olan bir köşesi deliler gibi titrediğini hissettiriyordu. Lily'nin elleri omuzlarındaydı ve bir bardağı zorla ağzına dayamaya çalışıyordu. Çok uzaktan James'in adını söylediğini ve Snape'in küfrettiğini duydu.

"Hayır, bunu ona içirme!" Sirius kırılma sesi duydu ve Lily çığlık attı.

"Sirius? Sirius, beni duyabiliyor musun?" James onu sallıyordu ama dünya karardı.

"Lanet olsun, bunun olacağını bilmeliydim!" diye bağırdı Snape.

"Burada neler oluyor?" diye sordu Lily.

Sirius titriyordu ve bir kez daha bedeni kasıldı ve ikinci sefer kustu. İkinci çift eller omuzlarından tutuyordu ve düşmesine engel oluyordu. Üşüyordu, çok üşüyordu...

"Bilincini kaybediyor!"

"Sirius!" Remus onu şiddetle sarstı.

Nefes almak için çırpındı ama tüm boğazı yanıyordu. Sirius üçüncü kez kustu ve fonda Arabella'nın küfrettiğini duydu. Sonra her şey karardı.

* * *

Uyandığında hala titriyordu ama birileri üzerini örtmüştü ve bir kanepede yatıyordu. Sirius gözlerini açtığında ilk gördüğü şey kendisininkinden çok az bir mesafe ötede duran Dumbledore'un kemerli burnuydu.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun, Sirius?"

"Korkunç," diye hırıldadı. Boğazı o kadar kuruydu ki konuşmak canını yakıyordu.

"Al." Sirius'un önünde diz çökerek James, ona bir bardak su uzattı.

"Teşekkürler." Yudumlarken İç Çemberin tüm üyelerinin etrafında dizilip onu endişeli gözlerle izlediklerini fark etti. Hatta Snape bile tüm bu olanlardan rahatsız olmuş gibi görünüyordu - ya da Veritaserum yüzünden rahatsız da olabilirdi.

Dumbledore hala üzerine eğilmiş ve gözlerinin ardındaki mavi gözleriyle endişelice onu inceliyordu. "Azkaban'da Veritaserum'a maruz kaldın mı, Sirius?"

"Evet." Anılar tekrar aklına dolmaya başlarken Sirius onları geri itti. Şu anda ihtiyacı olan en son şey buydu. "Ve ondan önce de. Çok kez."

"Ah," diye soludu yaşlı büyücü. "O zaman düşündüğüm şey."

"Ne?" Aklı hala mantıklı düşünemeyecek kadar karışıktı.

"Aşırı doz Veritaserum almak senin bu iksire karşı direncini kırmış," diye cevapladı Dumbledore. "Sanırım, özellikle Severus Snape tarafından hazırlanan Veritaseruma."

"Ya da, benim hazırladığım herhangi bir iksire," diye ekledi Snape. "Tahmin ediyorum ki onlardan en azından birkaç tanesini içmeye zorlandın."

"Evet," diye yutkundu Sirius basitçe. "Birkaç tanesine."

Sonunda ısınmaya başlamıştı ve titremesi durmuştu. Yavaşça Sirius ayağa kalktı ve kimsenin kendisini durdurmamasına ve bunu başarmasına şaşırdı. Gözünün bir köşesiyle kirlettiği bölgenin birisinin temizleme büyüsüyle temizlendiğini fark etti. Bir yudum daha su içti.

"Sorgulamanın devamı nasıl gitti?" diye sordu.

"Harika gitti," dedi Dumbledore neşeyle. "Görünen o ki ben yanılmışım ve genç Crouch bir şekilde kendi öğrenmiş... ama bu önemli değil. Yakında nedenini bulacağız."

"Ah."

"Dung'ın da Veritaserum'unu kustuğunu duymaktan memnun olursun, Sirius," dedi James gözlerinde muzip bir parlamayla.

"Senin kadar kötü olmadığını eklemek isterim," diye araya girdi Fletcher nazlıca.

"Kimin kimden daha kötü kustuğunun pek bir önemi yok," diye itiraz etti Lily, "Sirius'un artık eve gitme zamanı geldi. Cisimlenebilecek misin?"

"Bana birkaç dakika verin ve iyi olacağım," diye cevapladı hemen ve bunun ne kadar yalan olduğunu merak etti. Buna rağmen iyi hissediyordu ve hiçbir yerden destek almadan ayakta durabiliyordu. Ancak ondan sonra Remus Lupin'in endişeli mavi gözlerinin hala üzerinde olduğunu fark edebildi.

"Benimle birlikte yeniden okula gelmezsin, değil mi?" diye sordu sakince. "Eskisi gibi olmanı istemiyorum."

Sirius yutkundu. Voldemort'un elinden kaçtığını gören ve ne kadar korkunç olduğunu gören Remus'a yalan söyleyemezdi. "İyi olacağım," dedi bir dakika sonra. "Gerçekten."

_Çeviren:Luthien_


	35. Bölüm 34: Bozuk

**Otuz Dördüncü Bölüm:****Bozuk **

Paskalya tatili sonunda gelmişti ve Kaçakların çok ihtiyacı olan, Hogwarts'tan uzak birkaç gün vaat ediyordu. Lee, okulun kapanmasından iki gün önce, babasının cenazesine katılmak için ayrılmıştı ve Fred'le George da ailelerinin izniyle ona moral vermek için onunla gitmişti. Weasley'ler kaybın ne demek olduğunu iyi biliyorlardı ve işler kaldırabileceğinden kötü gittiğinde arkadaşlarının yanında olması güzel bir histi. Ama Harry ve diğerleri maalesef okulda kalmak zorunda olmalarına rağmen, bunu anlıyorlardı. Lee, Fred ve George, küçük Kaçaklar aralarına katılmadan çok önce de iyi arkadaştılar. İkizlerin gitmeye daha çok hakkı vardı.

Buna rağmen onlar olmadan, Harry, Ron ve Hermione'nin Hogwarts Ekspresindeki kompartımanı çok sessiz gibiydi.

"Umarım Lee iyidir," dedi Hermione, tren, yolun yarısına gelmişken.

"Bence de," diye cevapladı Ron, ağzı kurbağa çikolatalarıyla doluyken. "Zaten Fred ve George'un baykuşu, yakında iyi olacağını umduklarını söylüyordu."

"Bu iyi," diye onayladı Harry.

"Evet." Ron birdenbire ağzına attığı çikolata kurbağayı düşürdü ve yakalayamadan sıçrayıp uzaklaşmasını seyretti. "Neden ne zaman savaş hakkında düşünsem iştahım kaçıyor?" diye sordu. "Bu adil değil. Çok kişi ölüyor ve biz hala yerimizde sayıyoruz. Bu savaşı daha biz doğmadan önce bile yaşıyorlardı!"

"Biliyorum," dedi Hermione sessizce. "Bazen asla kazanamayacakmışız gibi geliyor."

"Ve hiç sona ermeyecekmiş gibi," diye ekledi Harry suratsızca. "İkiniz mezun olduğumuzda bu savaşın hala devam edeceğini hiç düşündünüz mü? O zaman ne yapacağız?"

"O zamana çok var, dostum," diye itiraz etti Ron.

"Ama Harry haklı, Ron," diye atıldı Hermione. "Hiçbir şey yapmamıza izin vermedikleri için kendini hiç gereksiz hissetmedin mi?"

"Sanki herhangi biri kendi tarafında pis bir Bulanık istermiş gibi," ağır ağır konuşan bir ses onları rahatsız etti.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione kafalarını kaldırıp baktıklarında, onlar fark etmeden kompartımanın kapısını açıp kapıda duran Malfoy, Crabbe ve Goyle'u gördüler. Üç Kaçak da hemen ayağa fırlarken Hermione parlak bir pembe rengine dönmüştü.

"Defol, Malfoy," diye bağırdı Harry.

"Ah, zavallı Potter, Karanlık Lord kazanacak diye çaresiz mi hissediyor?" diye kışkırttı onu, Malfoy.

"Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen kazanamayacak!" diye hırladı Ron.

"Adını söylemekten korkuyor musun, Wızır?"

"Senin de ağzından bunu duyduğumu hatırlamıyorum!"

Malfoy kırmızıya dönerken kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı ama Harry onun sözünü kesti. "Ben Voldemort'un ismini söylemekten korkmuyorum."

"Elbette ki korkmuyorsun. Sen aptal bir Potter'sın," diye hırladı Malfoy. "Sen de biliyorsun ki baban yakında ölecek. Karanlık Lord başka birini öldürdüğü için onun terfi ettiğini duydum. Dikkat edersen iyi olur, yoksa sıradaki o olur."

Harry kimse tepki veremeden önce asasını çıkartıp Malfoy'un yüzüne doğrulttu. Ama saniyeler içinde Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe ve Goyle da asasını çıkartmış ve lanet fırlatmaya hazır bekliyorlardı.

"Babam ölmeyecek," diye belirtti Harry.

"Ah, sen gerçekten onun Karanlık Lord'a karşı durabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?" diye kışkırttı sarışın çocuk. "Kaybedeceksin, Potter. Her şeyini kaybedeceksin."

Harry, sakin sesi duymadan önce bildiği tüm lanetleri Malfoy'a fırlatmasına ramak kalmıştı.

"Burada bir problem mi var?"

"Profesör Lupin!" Hermione o kadar şaşırmıştı ki neredeyse asasını düşürecekti ve Harry, altısının da hemen asaları ortadan kaldırdığını fark etti. _Bundan iyi bir şey çıkmayacak,_ diye hatırlattı beynindeki küçük ses. _Remus'tan hiçbir şey kaçmaz. _

Malfoy'un yüzü morarmıştı ve Harry'ye bu onun suçuymuş gibi bakıyordu.

"Hayır, efendim," diye cevapladı Harry, Remus'un sorusunu. "Sadece görüşlerimizde biraz farklılık var."

"Hepsi bu." Malfoy'un bakışları öfke doluydu ama Remus'un gözlerindeki belirgin işaret cümlesine bir ek getirmesine neden oldu, "efendim."

"Eğer farkında değilseniz diye söylüyorum," dedi Remus nazikçe, " 'Görüşlerdeki farklılıklar' benim okulumda ya da trenimde asalar çekilerek halledilmez ve bu, uygun da görülmez. Eğer bu huyu bırakamayacaksanız, size ayrılmanızı ve birbirinizi kışkırtmaktan vazgeçmenizi öneririm."

"Evet, efendim," dedi Harry mutsuzca ve diğerlerinin de aynı şeyi mırıldandığını fark etti. Başka ne diyebilirlerdi ki? Remus'un bina puanı silme huyu olmadığına memnundu.

"Trende, daha fazla görüş farklılıkları olmayacağına inanıyorum," diye devam etti müdür. "Tatilden geri dönüp cezaya kalmak çok yazık olurdu, değil mi?"

"Evet, efendim," diye koro şeklinde söylediler ama bu sefer bunu kastederek söylemişlerdi. Eğer dünyada Harry'nin hiç istemediği bir şey varsa o da kendini beğenmiş, kibirli Draco Malfoy'la cezaya kalmaktı. Tatmin olmuş görünen Remus arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı.

"Sanki etrafta bunun olmasını görecek kadar uzun kalacaksın da_, hayvan_," diye fısıldadı Malfoy nefesini verirken.

Harry, gözleri şokla açılırken donup kaldı. Biraz önce duyduklarına inanamıyordu – Büyücü Dünyası'nda kurtadamlara büyük ön yargıyla bakanların çok olmasına rağmen daha önce fikirlerini Remus'un duyabileceği mesafeden söylemeye cesaret eden birini duymamıştı. Ama tabi Malfoy, Kurtadam olmanın, Remus'un duyma yeteneğini düşürdüğüne inanacak kadar aptalsa...

Remus birden bire durdu ve çok yavaşça arkasını döndü. Yüzü hala sakindi ama gözleri, Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği kadar keskindi.

"Belki kalmam, Mr. Malfoy, ama bu okulda olduğum sürece benim kurallarıma uyacaksın." Sesi birden çok korkutucu ve güçlü olmuştu. "Eğer bunu yapmamayı tercih edersen, Hogwarts'ta uzun süre kalamayacaksın demektir."

"Beni okuldan atmakla tehdit edemezsin!" diye itiraz etti Draco, ama Remus'un güç akan bakışları karşısında büzüldü.

"Kimseyi atma gibi bir isteğim yok," diye cevapladı müdür. "Bu seçim senin elinde."

Ve Malfoy'a cevap şansı tanımadan önce Remus uzaklaştı. Harry onun giden figürünü uzun süre izledi ve onu bu kadar güçlü ve farklı yapanın ne olduğunu merak etti. Remus Lupin'i hayatı boyunca tanımıştı ve onu hiç bu kadar tehlikeli görmemişti. Bir şeyler onu değiştirmiş diye düşündü Harry. Önemli bir şey...

"Vav," dedi Ron, Malfoy ve takımı gittikten sonra arkadaşlarına bakarken. "Bu inanılmazdı."

"Evet," diye katıldı Harry sessizce. "Onu daha önce hiç böyle görmemiştim."

* * *

Paskalya yemeği kısa sürede bir sirke benzemeye başlamıştı. Oturma odası, Harry'nin babasının, Remus'un, Peter'ın ve Peter'ın köpek yavrusunun savaş alanı haline gelmişti ve Harry onlara katılmak için can atıyordu – ama onun yerine mutfakta tıkılıp kalmış, annesine yemek için yardım ediyordu. Lily elbette ki Çapulcuları hiçbir şey pişiremeyeceklerini söyleyerek mutfaktan kovup, bir şeylerin yanmasına tahammül edemeyeceğini belirtmişti. Peter, hakarete uğramış bir şekilde bakmayı başarırken Remus yalnızca güldü ve James de iş yapmasının ertelenmesinin tadını çıkardı. Zaten Harry de babasının bir knut'a değer bir yemek bile pişiremeyeceğini biliyordu. Annesinin belirttiği gibi Sirius bu konuda aralarındaki en iyisiydi ama hala gelmemiş olduğundan bunun da bir önemi yoktu. Sonunda, giriş kapısı çarparak açıldı.

"Parti şimdi başlayabilir," diye bildirdi yüzünde sırıtmayla ve o sırada Harry de annesinin dikkati dağılmışken mutfaktan kaçabildi. "Ben geldim."

Harry'nin babası ve diğerleri onu karşılamak için yürüdüler ama ilk başaran Peter'ın Sibirya köpeğiydi ve patileriyle adamın karnına vurarak selamladı.

"Oof!" Sirius geriye bir adam atarak kendini kurtardı ve hevesli köpeğin kulaklarını kaşırken sırıtarak diğerlerine baktı. "Küçük kardeşin mi, Aylak?"

"Amerika'dan kuzenim," dedi Remus ruhsuzca ve hepsi güldü.

"Çok geciktiğim için özür dilerim," dedi tüm selamlamalardan sonra Sirius - o sırada Lily Harry'e onu yalnız bıraktığı için kötü bir bakış attı ama yine de onu geri götüremedi. "Julia'yla dışarıdaydım ve zamanın farkına varmamışım."

"Tabi ki anladım," dedi Harry'nin babası kıs kıs gülerken.

"Julia kim?" diye sordu Harry.

Peter ona doğru sırıtarak eğildi ve fısıldadı. "Sirius'un bir kız arkadaşı var."

"Peter, tekrar benim hakkımda yalanlar mı uyduruyorsun?" diye sordu Sirius iyi huyla.

"Kim? Ben mi?"

"Evet, sen küçük bir faresin biliyorsun ki. Her zaman öyleydin."

"_Her zaman_ değil..." Sırıtarak Peter birdenbire fareye dönüşüp hem köpeği hem de büyücüyü şaşırtarak ayaklarının arasından fırladı. Bir saniye içinde Harry'nin vaftiz babası da dev gibi siyah bir köpeğe dönüşerek onun peşinden gitti. Benzer ifade Harry'nin babasının yüzünde belirdi ve birdenbire onun durduğu yerde çatal boynuzlu bir geyik belirip köpeği kovalamaya başladı –

"EVDE OLMAZ!" diye bağırdı Harry'nin annesi.

Remus da sadece ön kapıyı açtı.

* * *

Birkaç saat sonra Harry tıka basa doymuştu ve ortalık sakinleşmişti. Harry, annesi, Remus ve Peter oturma odasına fazla rahat şekilde yayılmış Büyücü Monopoli'sini oynuyorlardı ki bu Muggle versiyonundan çok da farklı değildi. Harry, oyundaki en iyi yerlerden olan Sihir Bakanlığı ve Salamander's a sahipti ve Remus da hala yerinden kıpırdamaya niyeti olmayan Peter'dan Diagon Yolu'nu almaya çalışıyordu. Diğer taraftan annesi, Harry'e dört demiryolundan tek sahip olmadığı Hogwarts Ekspresini vermemekte direniyordu ve oyun giderek savaş havasına dönmeye başlıyordu.

Ta ki Lily, Sihir Bakanlığı hanesine gelip Harry'e ödeyebileceğinden çok borçlanana kadar...

"Bırakıyorum!" diye bildirdi annesi ve Harry'e elindeki tüm parayla sahip olduklarını verdi. Harry, oyundaki dörtte üç tapuya sahip olduğunu fark ederek sırıttı.

"O zaman sanırım ben kazandım," diye belirtti Harry. "Ama tabi siz ikiniz demeye devam etmek istiyorsanız..."

"Pek sanmıyorum," diye homurdandı Peter.

"Katılıyorum," dedi Remus elinin bir hareketiyle piyonunu devirerek. "Oyunu Harry kazandı."

"Kazananlardan bahsetmişken Harry, lütfen gidip Sirius'la babana Paskalyanın iş tartışmak için uygun bir zaman olmadığını ve arkalarına Peter'la Remus'u takmadan önce hemen halletmeleri gerektiğini söyler misin?" diye sordu Lily.

"Tabi, anne."

Son iki saattir Harry, annesi, Remus ve Peter Monopoli oynarken, Sirius ve babası kendilerini yukarıdaki çalışma odasına kapatmışlardı ve _bir şeyler_ tartışıyorlardı. Harry ne konuştuklarını duymak için çok güçlü bir istek duyuyordu ama yanlışlıkla kulak misafiri olacakken Remus onu çok zekice uzaklaştırmıştı. Harry surat asıp vekil amcalarına (ikisine de) sorular sormuştu ama ikisi de tek kelime etmemişti. Peter basitçe ne konuştukları hakkında en ufak bir fikrinin olmadığını belirtirken, Remus gülümseyerek bunun Harry'i ilgilendirmeyeceğini söyledi. Üstüne de Harry'nin inlemesine neden olan bildiği o bakışı attı. Ailesinin Harry'yi korumaya çalışmasını anlamasına rağmen küçük bir çocuk gibi davranılmaktan nefret ediyordu.

O yüzden annesinin ona verdiği şans için çok sevinmişti. Harry hemen babasının çalışma odasına yöneldi ve kapının aralık olduğunu görünce çok şaşırdı, üstelik içerden kızgın sesler geliyordu.

"Dur, James. Ne söyleyeceğini biliyorum, ama Dumbledore haklı."

"Ne söyleyeceğimi nasıl biliyorsun?" diye sordu babası.

"Seni on bir yaşımdan beri tanıyorum, dostum. Sen hep önceden tahmin edilebilir olmuştun," diye cevapladı Sirius.

"Konu bu değil. Konu, tek başına Azkaban'da dolaşmaya gitmene izin vermeyeceğim."

"Fark edersin ki tek başıma gitmeyeceğim. Seherbazlardan bir takım arkanda olduğunda yalnız hissetmekte zorlanırsın," diye itiraz etti vaftiz babası.

"Ruh emicilerle karşılaşırsan ne yapacaksın Sirius? Sen de biliyorsun ki seni herhangi birinden çok daha fazla etkiliyorlar – çok çok fazla."

"Başa çıkarım. Bu konuda çok fazla pratik yaptım en azından."

"Patiayak-"

"Hayır, James. Sen gidemezsin ve bunu biliyorsun. Her şeyden önce, seni riske atamayız. Artık Sihirsel Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanısın buna ek olarak da Seherbazların başısın ve Dumbledore haklı. Sen gidemezsin. Figg, Bakan Yardımcısı olmuşken ve Ernie ölmüşken olmaz. İkinci olarak da senin dikkati üzerine çekmene ihtiyacım var. Eğer sen de orada olursan Voldemort başka işin peşinde olduğumuzu düşünür ve bu onu dışarıya çeker."

"_Benim_ gidip _senin_ dikkati üstüne çekmene ne dersin?" diye bağırdı Harry'nin babası.

"Hayır," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Azkaban'a benim gitmem gerekiyor. Orada daha önce bulundum."

James'in sesi daha az öfkeli ve daha fazla endişeli çıkamaya başladı. "Bir daha seni o yerde kaybetme riskine girmek istemiyorum."

"Kaybetmeyeceksin," diye cevapladı sessizce. "Ve gerçekten gitmem gerekiyor. Daha önce çıkmayı başardım, hatırladın mı? Ben dışarıya çıkabilmiş tek kişiyim. Bana güven, James. İyi olacağım."

Harry'nin babası pes ederek iç çekti. "Güvenmediğim kişi sen değilsin," dedi. "Voldemort'a güvenmiyorum."

"Haydi, Çatalak," dedi Sirius birden. "Haydi, partiye katılalım. Bahse girerim ki nereye kaybolduğumuzu merak ediyorlardır."

Harry'nin kalbi boğazına çıkmış gibiydi. Eğer dinlediğini fark ederlerse başı büyük belaya girerdi – çok önce ailesi Harry'e Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı hakkındaki konuşmalara kulak misafiri olmanın hiç de iyi bir fikir olmadığını öğretmişti. James ve Lily Potter bazı şeylerde çok farklı görüşlere sahipti ama bu konu onlardan biri değildi. Hızlıca kapıyı çaldı.

Doğru zamanda hareket etmişti; babası kapıyı açtı. "Ne oldu, Harry?"

"Annem ikinizi iş konuşmayı bırakıp aşağıya gelmenizi yoksa Remus ve Peter'ı yollayacağını söyledi," diye sırıttı Harry sanki hiçbir şey duymamış gibi yaparak.

İşe yaramıştı. "Zaten bitirmiştik. Geliyor musun, Sirius?"

"Evet."

"Peki, sen kazandın," dedi James birkaç hafta sonra. "Azkaban'a gidiyoruz."

* * *

Fletcher, Yanıltıcılık sandalyesinde otururken baktı. James, artık ironik şekilde Patiayak Projesi olarak adlandırılan Azkaban Projesi'ni genel hatlarıyla anlatırken sessiz kalmıştı. Bunun nedeni güvenlikti; Nisan'da neden akının yanlış gittiğini hala bulamamışlardı ve artık Mayıs'ın ortası olmasına ve o zamandan beri yanlış hiçbir şeyin olmamasına rağmen yine de risk almıyorlardı. Hatta İç Çember'in bile her şeyi bilmesi gerekmiyordu; ayrıca Seherbazları içeriye götürecek olanın James yerine Sirius olduğunu bilmeleri de gerekmiyordu.

"Bu hala çok büyük risk, James," dedi eski Seherbaz sessizce. "Bu işe yaramazsa birçok iyi insan Voldemort'un eline düşebilir."

"Birçok iyi insan şu anda onun ellerinde," diye belirtti Lily.

"Doğru. Ama yine de... çok dikkatli olun."

"Olacağız," diye temin etti James.

"Azkaban'dan önce hala çözemediğimiz bir sorun daha var," dedi Snape birden, Sirius'un kafasını kaldırmasına neden olarak. Direk Sirius'a bakıyor olması onu şaşırtmıştı.

"Ve bu da?" diye sordu diğer kimsenin buna niyeti olmadığını görünce.

"Ajan."

Sirius gözlerinin kısıldığını hissetti ama o cevap veremeden Dumbledore konuştu. "Sanırım Severus, bunu daha önce tartışmıştık."

Snape, Dumbledore'un uyarıcı sesini görmezden gelerek karanlık gözleri Sirius'un üzerinde tuttu. "Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü ile ilgili biraz araştırma yaptım. Lanet üzerindeki bilgiler kısıtlı olmasına rağmen sanırım Veritaserum üzerinde biraz direnç sağlayabiliyor. Bunu yaptığını fark etmeden kişi dirençli olabiliyor."

"Ve sen de benim böyle olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Sirius direk olarak.

"İç Çember'in güvenliğinin kaybolmasının başka bir nedenini göremiyorum."

Sirius kızgınca cevap vermeden önce Mundungus Fletcher konuştu. "Bu Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü tam olarak nasıl çalıyor?" diye sordu. "Bunu biliyor muyuz?"

"Aldığım izlenime göre," diye araya girdi Lily, Sirius ya da Snape konuşamadan önce, "büyüyü yapan, kurbanın gözlerinden görebiliyor. İmperius Lanetinden farklı olarak bu bir kontrol sağlamıyor; Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü bunun yanında çok pasif ki bu nedenle de fark edilmesi imkânsız."

"Yani _bunun_ fark edilmesinin imkânsız olduğunu düşünüyor," diye altını çizdi Snape. "Ve karşı büyüsü de yok tabi ki yapanı öldürmek dışında."

Fletcher'ın cevabı garip bir şekilde sessizdi. "Anlıyorum."

"Demek istediğim geçen seferki gibi bir ihaneti kaldıramayız," diye devam etti Snape soğukça. "Kasıtlı ya da kasıtsız..."

"Yani ben bir güvenlik riskiyim, öyle mi?" diye sordu Sirius.

Snape dudak büktü. "Tam üstüne bastın."

"Eğer ihanetten bahsetmek istiyorsan, Snape, haydi senin gece işinden bahsedelim," diye sertçe yanıt verdi, Snape'in kızartarak.

"Sanırım ben sadakatimi kuşkulara yer bırakmayacak şekilde kanıtlamıştım-"

"Ben kanıtlamadım mı?" diye kesti Sirius sözünü.

"Bu kadarı yeter."

Sadece Dumbledore'un yumuşak sesi ikisini de susturabilirdi ve etki hemen gerçekleşti. Sirius yükselen sinirlerini hiç çıkmamış gibi yaparak indirirken, diğerlerine baktı. Diğerlerinin yüzlerinde çeşitli şekillerde rahatsızlık ve öfke vardı; Remus'un açısından sadece tahammül dolu bir eğlenme ifadesiydi. Ama Dumbledore yorgun ve kızgın görünüyordu.

"Sana daha önce de söylediğim gibi Severus, İç Çember'de asılsız ihanet suçlamaları yapılmayacak. Aynı şey senin için de geçerli, Sirius." Mavi gözleri, ikisine de bakarken sertti. "Aksine bir kanıt olmadığı sürece Çember'in sağlam kaldığını kabul ediyoruz. Birbirine güven eksikliği savaştığımız her şeyi yok eder ve bu da Karanlık Lord'un çoktan kazandığı anlamına gelir.

"İkinizi de Çembere birçok sebepten kabul ettim; hem güçlü yanlarınızdan hem de zayıf yanlarınızdan... Hepinize, biz neysek _birlikte _buna sahip odlumuzu hatırlatırım ve düşersek birlikte düşeceğiz_. Çember kırılmamak zorunda..._"

_Çeviren:Luthien_


	36. Bölüm 35: Patiayak Dönüyor

**Otuz Beşinci Bölüm:****Patiayak Dönüyor **

"Her şey hazır mı?"

Yarım ay gökyüzünde parlıyordu ve _Çatlak Hanım'ın _yanına dalgalar yavaşça vuruyordu. O ses dışında yaşlı Martook'un yatını sakladığı Aberdeen'deki sessiz gecelerden biriydi. Bir aydan uzun süredir, bu planı çok gizli yapıyorlardı ve başarılı olmak zorundaydılar. Hatta Arthur bile, olayın gerçekleşmesinden bir saat öncesine kadar ne yapacaklarını bilmeden bir haftadır hazırlanıyordu. İskelede sessizce dikilirken, yaklaşan Seherbazların ayak seslerini duydu ve tanımadığı yumuşak sesi duyana kadar sessizliğini korudu. Arthur sıçradı.

"Evet," diye cevapladı Arthur, mavi gözlü tanımadığı büyücüye bakarken. "Sen kimsin?"

"Sirius Black," diye yanıtladı büyücü elini uzatırken. Seherbaz cübbesi giyiyordu ve o da, adamın, giderek kararan geceye karışmış gibi görünmesine yardımcı oluyordu. Arthur onu _Gelecek Postası _ve diğer basın yayınlarından hatırladı.

Arthur bir dakikalık tereddütten sonra eli sıktı ve Azkaban Kaçağı'nın bu görevde olmasının aslında hiç de şaşırılacak bir şey olmadığını düşündü. "James'i bekliyordum."

"Planlar değişti," diye yanıtladı adam, etrafındaki sular gözlerinden yansırken. Aslında _Çatlak Hanım_, dışarıdan bakılınca Muggle yatlarından daha büyük değildi (Martook ucuz bir şey almıştı) ama içeride, her şey çok farklıydı. Büyücü yatı çok rahattı ve genişletilmişti ki Arthur görevlerini düşündüğünde, bunun oldukça uygun olduğunu fark etti.

"Neden olduğunu sorabilir miyim?" diye merak etti.

"Dumbledore." Black hafifçe durdu ve sonra tekrar Arthur'a baktı. "Endişelenmene gerek yok. James'in uygulayacağı plan aslında benim planımdı."

Bu, en azından rahatlatıcıydı. Arthur birçok akının sadece bilgi eksikliğinden mahvolduğunu görmüştü ve rahatlaması yüzüne yansımış olmalıydı. Black'in ağzının köşesi gülümsemeyi andıran bir şekilde kıvrıldı.

"O zaman sen bunun nasıl kullanılacağını biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Evet. Oldukça," diye ekledi Arthur. "Hala Perkins'i de yanımıza almanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyorum ama artık çok geç."

"Sen Yoldaşlıktasın," diye belirtti Black, kendisinin de en azından bir üye olduğunu belli ederek. "O değil."

"O zaman bu bir Bakanlık mı yoksa Yoldaşlık işi mi?" diye sordu Arthur. Ama cevap beklenildiği gibi üstü kapalıydı.

"İkisi de."

Ayak sesleri konuşmalarını böldü ve Arthur gelene baktığında Alice Longbottom'ın güvertede dikildiğini gördü. Kahverengi saçları arkasından sıkıca toplanmıştı ve genellikle gülen yüzü, Arthur'un hiç görmediği kadar ciddiydi. Black'e ciddi kahverengi gözleriyle baktı.

"Herkes gemide," diye bildirdi sakince. Yüzü, Arthur'un fark ettiği huzursuzluğu yansıtmadı; Alice, Voldemort'un inine girme fikrinden çok rahatsız olmuş gibi durmuyordu. Ama sonra Arthur, kadının gözlerinin etrafındaki çizgileri fark etti ve neyi riske attığını hatırladı. Frank hala Azkaban'daydı. _Tıpkı Bill gibi_...

Black, Alice'e teşekkür edercesine başıyla onay verirken Arthur'a döndü. Yüzü karanlık ve bir şekilde gergindi ama o da sakindi. "Gitmeye hazır mısın?"

"Elbette," diye omuz silkti Arthur. "Siz ikiniz büyük ihtimalle rahat edeceksiniz. Her şey olabildiğince hızlı gitse bile adaya varmamız üç saati bulur."

"Bir gözün rotada olsun. Bu rotada, oraya varmamıza üç mil kala, Muggle Püskürtme Büyüleri büyük bir felakete neden olabilir," diye uyardı Black.

"Tamam." Arthur bunu elbette ki biliyordu ama bilginin tekrar edilmesinin önemini de anlıyordu. Diğer altı Seherbaz da güverteyi doldurduğunda Arthur, gruptaki gerginliğin yoğunluğunu hissetse de hepsinin liderleri gibi gayet sakin göründüğünü fark etti. Birden Arthur kaşlarını çattı. "Sizden sadece sekiz tane var?"

"Güvenilir bir kaynak bize Voldemort'un -" Arthur titredi, "- bu gece adada olmayacağını bildirdi," diye cevapladı Black sessizce.

"Ha. O zaman sanırım Ruh Emicilerden başka bir sorun çıkmayacak, değil mi?"

Black titremiş miydi? "Büyük ihtimalle."

Başıyla onaylayan Arthur, kolu ittirmeden önce her şeyin yolunda olduğunu görmek için tekrar baktı. Yavaşça, Çatlak Hanım, Martook'un rıhtımından uzaklaşmaya başladı ve Arthur, sekiz çift gözün her hareketini izlediğinin de farkındaydı. Muggle Teknolojisiyle yaptığı onca alıştırmadan sonra hala bunu kullanmak Arthur'a zevk veriyordu. Yine de izleyiciler olmadan, daha kolay oluyordu. Sonunda, Black diğerlerine döndü.

"Haydi, aşağıya gidelim," dedi sessizce. "Dinlenebilirseniz dinlenin. İki saat sonra son dakika toplantısı yapacağız."

* * *

James, çalılıkların altında sürünürken takımını da, el işaretiyle ileri götürüyordu. Azkaban görevinin düşmemesi için hepsi gönüllüydü. Snape'in bilgisi her zamanki gibi doğruydu; Voldemort adasından çok uzağa, kişisel saldırısını hazırlamak için gitmişti. Bunun yanında pek çok Ölüm Yiyen de Malfoy Malikânesinde toplanmıştı ve görünen o ki Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenler, doğru ana kadar sosyalleşecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. James cansızca gülümsedi. Beklemenin bedelinin ne olduğunu öğrenmek üzereydiler.

Tüm takımı yerlerini aldığında işareti verdi. Bu, elbette ki topyekûn bir akın değildi - buna rağmen Voldemort'a öyle görünmesini amaçlıyorlardı. Malfoy Malikânesine yapılacak akın, başarısız olması için muhteşemce tasarlanmıştı. Ama başarısız olarak Sirius'a ve diğerlerine zaman kazandıracaklardı. Dumbledore bir konuda haklıydı: Voldemort, James'in Sirius'u Azkaban'a, onsuz göndermeyeceğini düşünecekti. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesinin yeni başkanı hafifçe bağırdı. Hala bundan hoşlanmasa da yapması gereken bir iş vardı.

"Şimdi!"

Hep birlikte bir düzine Seherbaz kalkarak pencerelere ve koruma büyülerine aynı anda saldırdılar. Elbette ki korumaları sessizce kaldırabilirlerdi ama çok zaman alırdı ve yeterince dikkat çekmezdi. Güçlü büyüler Voldemort'un ayaklarının altıda yangın çıkartmayı başardı ve onu öfkelendirdi ki bu da, tam olarak James'in amaçladığı şeydi.

"Dışarı çıkıyorlar!" Francine Hoyt sağından bağırdı.

James muzipçe gülümsedi. "Gelsinler bakalım!"

İlk Ölüm Yiyen -Narcissa Malfoy olduğunu tahmin ediyordu ama emin değildi- ilk sürprizlerine çarparak havaya uçarken, giderek artan öfkeyle bağırdı. Bu, elbette ki onu öldüremezdi ama bir süre rahatsız hissetmesine neden olurdu, özellikle sert bir şeyin üstüne düşerse. Buna rağmen James, kadının düşüşünü izlemedi; bunun yerine onun hemen arkasındaki Ölüm Yiyen'i hedef aldı ve savaş ciddiyetle başladı.

* * *

İki buçuk saat sonra Sirius güverteye çıktığında rüzgâr, Arthur'un ince saçlarında dalgalanıyordu. Yatın açık güvertesi tahmin ettiğinden daha az problem olmuştu ama buna rağmen kötü havada bir felakete yol açabilirdi. Aşağıda, bu kadar zamandır Seherbazların ne yaptığını bilmiyordu ama güvertede o gayet rahattı ve çok eğleniyordu. Çoğunlukla. Karanlık Lord'un özel hapishanesine yaklaştıklarını unuttuğu zamanlarda...

Black'in ayak sesleri çok sessizdi ama bu sefer Arthur doğru tarafa bakıyordu. Selamlamak için başını salladı ve Black de, selamlamaya aklı orada olmadığı halde karşılık verdi ve Arthur, Black'in gözlerinin Azkaban'ın artık çok yavaşça görülmeye başladığı ufka diktiğini fark etti. Belki bu bir ışık oyunu olabilirdi ama Arthur, büyücünün titrediğine yemin edebilirdi.

"Adaya iki mil kaldı," dedi sessizliği yok etmek için. "Uzun sürmeyecek."

"Eğer yapabilirsen bizi doğu tarafından yaklaştır," dedi Seherbaz bir dakika sonra. "Orada kullanabileceğin bir iskele var." Arthur'la yüzleşmek için döndüğünde, güvertenin loş ışığında yüzü gergin görünüyordu. "Eğer adaya ayak basmamızdan iki saat sonra geri dönmezsek ayrılmanı istiyorum. Ya da bizden başka herhangi biri sana doğru yaklaşırsa..."

Arthur yutkundu. "Anladım." Sonra Black'e baktı ve onun tekrar gözlerini beş sene boyunca tutsak edildiği hapishaneye odaklandığını gördü. "Başarısız olmayı beklemiyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır. Ama hiçbir şeyi şansa bırakmamak lazım."

İlerde güvertede Seherbazlar bir araya toplanmış, asalarını kontrol ediyor ve eklemlerini kütürdetiyorlardı. Onların gözleri de artık sislerin içinden gözüken Azkaban'daydı ve Arthur birden oğlunu kurtaracak olan adamlara ve kadınlara baktığını fark etti. _Lütfen Bill yaşıyor olsun_, diye düşündü umutsuzca. _Lütfen iyi olsun_. Bir kez daha Black'e baktı ve büyücüyü tamamen hazırlıksız yakaladı; hala adaya bakarak soluk ve gergin bir şekilde cehennemde geçirdiği yılları hatırlıyordu. Birden Black, yere baktı.

"James bana oğlundan bahsetti," dedi Arthur'un sıçramasına neden olarak. "Ve diğer üç oğlunla Hogwarts'ta karşılaştım. Hepsi iyi çocuklar." Black döndü ve adamın gözlerinin içine baktı. "Onu geri getireceğiz."

Arthur tekrar yutkundu; boğazında büyük bir yumru var gibi hissediyordu. Savaşta kesin bir şeyin olmadığını söylemek üzereydi ama Black'in gözlerindeki ateş bunu engelledi. "Teşekkürler."

Black sadece onaylayarak hafifçe gülümsedi. Gözleri hala dehşetin izlerini yansıtıyordu ama Arthur'un anlayamadığı başka bir şeyler daha vardı; hazır bir şeyler. Bir dakika daha Azkaban'a baktıktan sonra yüzündeki saçları çekerek atkuyruğu yaptı. Sonra arkalarından bir ses geldi.

"Çok ciddi olmalısın," dedi Alice Longbottom. Black'in soru dolu gözlerini görünce de devam etti, "seni yıllardır tanıyorum ama saçını bağladığını gördüğüm tek zamanlar işlerin gerçekten çok ciddi olduğu zamanlardı."

"Ben her zaman ciddiyim." Adam hafifçe gülümsedi ve kadın da cevap olarak kıkırdadı. "Sence?"

"Haydi, gidelim."

Arthur, ikisini de güvertede arkadaşlarına katılırken izledi. Asla bazı cadı ve büyücülerin neden seherbaz olduklarını, sabah akşam onları her an öldürebilecek kişilerle savaşmayı seçtiklerini anlayamamıştı. Arthur da, bir farklılık yaratma, bu savaşa bir son verme isteği taşıyordu ama Seherbazlar ona daha farklı geliyordu. Onlar risk alıyorlardı, elittiler - ama burada, bu işi tehlikelere değer yapanın ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Bu öldürmeyle ilgili değildi - insanları kurtarmakla ilgiliydi.

Su güverteye çarpıp Sirius'un gözüne giriyordu ama dikkatini yine de çekemiyordu. Gözleri, uzun süre kaldığı ve dönmemeyi çok istediği Azkaban'a odaklanmıştı. Ama şimdi kendi seçimiyle ve kendi yaşadığı cehennemi yaşayan insanlar için buradaydı. _Geliyoruz_, dedi içinden, düşüncesini dalgalarla yollarken. _Sizin için geliyoruz. _

_Bu iş bu gece bitecek._

Arthur yatı, iskelenin yakınlarında durdurdu ve Sirius, Muggle teknolojisiyle büyünün gücünün yatı nasıl sabit tuttuğunu gördü. _Çatlak Hanım_ için çok fazla büyü kullanmamışlardı çünkü Voldemort'un bunlar tespit etmek için birçok karşı büyü uyguladığını biliyorlardı. Eğer James'le Sirius'un tahmini doğruysa, Muggle Savuşturma Büyüleri bunu fark etmelerine büyük engel oluşturacaktı. Eğer yanılıyorlarsa bunu da yakında öğreneceklerdi.

Takımındakilere hızlıca baktı. Bazılarını, Alice Longbottom gibi aynı dönemde olduklarını, iyi tanıyordu ve diğerlerini de yavaşça tanımaya başlıyordu. Hala St. Mungo'da olup iyileşen Mucia Coleman dışında, düşen akına katılan herkes buradaydı. Oscar Whitenack, Kingsley Shacklebolt ve Hestia Jones'a ek olarak Derek Dawlish, Striker Williamson ve Christa Gambledon da vardı. Sirius son üçünü çok iyi tanımasa da son dört gündür onlarla birlikte zaman geçiriyordu ve yeterince uygun ve yetenekliydiler. Bakışları hikâyeyi anlatıyordu; tehlikeyi anladıklarının belirtisi olarak yeterince gergin, buna zıt olarak da yüzleri oldukça sakindi. Hazırdılar.

_Çatlak Hanım _iskeleye vurduğunda hafif bir çarpma sesi duyuldu. Sirius'un elleri parmaklıkların üzerinde, diğerlerinden önce atlamak için hazır beklerken, Alice'in sesi onu durdurdu.

"Sirius, bu açıklık herhangi birimizin geçebileceğinden çok küçük," diye fısıldadı sessizce, planlanmış giriş yerleri olan kanalizasyon açıklığını işaret ederek.

Ama Sirius sadece gülümsedi. Plan zaten ilk olarak koruma büyülerini alarma geçirmeden Sirius'un geçmesini de kapsıyordu. Herhangi bir büyü kullanımıyla açıklığı genişletmek koruma büyülerini alarma geçirerek, görevlerini en başından mahvederdi. "Merak etme," diye cevapladı. "Ben hallederim."

Sirius yattan atlayarak iskeleye indi. Bir dakika içinde aminagus formuna konsantre olduktan sonra havayı koklamaya başladı. Hiçbir şey yoktu ve ayrıca doğru zamanda geldiklerini belli ederek Ruh Emici kokusunu da almamıştı. Patiayak ileri sıçrayarak kayalıkların üzerinde hoplayıp sıçrıyordu; açıklığa gelmesi çok kısa sürmüştü. Geldiğinde yavaşlayarak dikkatlice açıklıktan geçti. Orada tekrar durarak Patiayak'ın tüm koku ve altıncı hissini kullanarak bekledi ama su sesinden ve bilindik cehennem kokusundan başka bir şey yoktu. Patiayak, büyük bir hayvan olmasına rağmen iğrenç su, neredeyse karnına değiyordu.

Tekrar dönüşerek kanalizasyon girişinde duran ızgaraya baktı. Açıklık, ızgara olmadan iki yetişkin adamın yan yana yürüyebileceği kadar genişti ve ızgara, Sirius'un tarafındaki bir koldan açılıp kapanabiliyordu - Sirius onu yakalayıp aşağıya indirirken alarm-devre dışı bırakma büyüsü de yaptı. Bunun on beş dakika boyunca koruma büyülerini devre dışı bıraktığını hatırlıyordu... tabi ki başka biri gereklilik anında daha uzun devre dışı bırakabilirdi ama bunu kaçak tutsaklar yapamazdı. Ya da bu, Azkaban'ın eski güvenliğinin işleyiş şekliydi ama Sirius, Voldemort'un bunu değiştirmesi için bir neden görmüyordu.

Takımın geri kalanı hızlıca açıklıktan geçti. Sirius bir kez gelenleri hızlıca saydıktan sonra, kolu tekrar yukarı kaldırdı. Arkadaşlarına dönerek sessizce konuştu. "Bunu aşağıya çekmenin size sadece on beş dakika verdiğini unutmayın. Daha fazla olursa hepimiz tost oluruz."

Hepsi başlarıyla onaylarken Alice, su sıçratarak onun yanına gitti. "Bir animagus olduğunu bilmiyordum."

"İlk seferinde nasıl buradan kaçtığımı sandın?" Birazcık gülümsedi ama gerçekten gülme modunda değildi. Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti hissederken bunu yok saymaya çalıştı; Azkaban böyle hissettiriyordu. Derin bir nefes endişelerini yok etmişti. "Pekâlâ. Bunu planladığımız gibi yapacağız. Bu geçit yaklaşık yüz metre sonra ikiye ayrılacak. O noktada sola dönmeliyiz. Büyülü ışıklandırma kullanmayın ama yakın durun. Karanlıkta birini kaybetmeyi göze alamayız.

"Şimdi gruplara ayrılın. Alice, sen artçısın. Oscar, sen benle geliyorsun." Hızlıca takım, daha önceden planlanmış gruplara ayrılarak birlikte hareket etmeye başladı. Alice Longbottom en arkadan geliyordu; takımın ikinci başkanı olarak Sirius düşene kadar arkada kalacaktı ve arkadan yapılacak olası saldırılarda grubu koruyacaktı.

Başka bir emir vermeden, Sirius, ortadan en önde yürümeye başladı. Cüret edebileceği kadar hızlı hareket ediyordu ama aynı zamanda ses de çıkartmamaya çalışıyordu. Oscar, görünüşe göre çamura batıp yapışırken ondan daha fazla zorlanıyordu. Ama Sirius omzunun üzerinden ona bakınca her şeyin yolunda olduğunu belli ederek parmağını kaldırdı ve Sirius da karanlıkta görmeye çalışarak işine döndü. Hayatında ilk kez Azkaban'daki loş hücresinde kaldığı zamanlar için minnettar oldu; oradaki zamanlar gece görüşünü çok arttırmıştı ve şimdi işe yarıyordu.

Sonunda yol ayrımına gelince hızlıca sağa baktıktan sonra sola saptı. Giderek üşümeye başlamıştı ki bu da yaklaştıkları anlamına geliyordu. Ruh Emicilerin varlığı hep soğuk hissettirirdi - ama bu, artık ürpertiden fazlasıydı; donuyordu ve sesler aklına üşüşmeye başlamıştı - _Hayır_!

Sirius tam zamanında dönerek duvarın sağ tarafından onlara doğru gelen Ruh Emici'yi fark etti. _Mutlu bir şeyler düşün_, dedi kendi kendine umutsuzca Ruh Emici yaklaşırken. Beynindeki çığlıklar giderek yükseldi ve görüşü bulanıklaşmaya başladı... Acıyı ve kâbusları hatırlıyordu, kızgın sesler bağırıyordu... _Mutlu bir şeyler_...

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Oscar'ın patronusu Ruh Emiciyi geri püskürtmeyi başarırken Sirius da titreyen bir nefes aldı. "Teşekkürler," dedi sessizce.

"Hiç önemli değil, üstat," diye cevapladı Whitenack. "Senin gerildiğini gördüm ve bir şeylerin geldiğini çıkarttım. Bu şeyleri çok uzaktan bile hissedebiliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Mesleki şans," diye cevapladı kuruca. Tekrar kendi gibi hissetmeye başlıyordu ve bir kez daha nefes aldı. Bir _daha asla dikkatsizlikle yakalanmayacağım_, diye yemin etti kendine hiç olmadığı kadar kızarak. "Haydi, devam edelim."

"Tamam."

On beş dakika sonra tüm Seherbazlar borudan çıkarak dar merdivenin olduğu bir yere geldiler. Sirius, kendisinin ve takımının yavaş ayak seslerini duyarak dikkatlice yürüdü. Tam merdivenin altında durduğunda, ayaklarının altında büyük bir çatırtı çıkan Christa Gambledon, hafifçe bağırdı.

"Bu da neydi?" diye sordu Jones.

"Kemikler," diye cevapladı Sirius merdivenin yukarısına bakarken. Yukarıdaki metal kapı çok hafifçe aralıktı ki bu da onun kaçışından sonra kimsenin buraya gelmediğini gösteriyordu. "Cesetleri buraya atıyorlar."

Hemen, Jones ve Dawlish hafif yeşile döndüler ama Sirius sadece omuz silkti. Koku, Patiayak kaçarken buradan geçtiği zaman daha da kötüydü ve üstünden çok zaman geçmemişti. Bir kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kaçışı çok uzun zaman önce olmuş gibiydi ama aslında o kadar zaman geçmemişti. Üç ay olmasına rağmen... Sirius titredi ve sonra konsantre olarak kafasını salladı. Bu, anıların içinde kaybolunacak bir zaman değildi. Oscar'a döndü.

"Ben, her şey temiz işaretini verene kadar burada kalın."

"Tamamdır."

Sirius, gıcırdayan basamakları hatırladığı kadarıyla atlayarak yukarıya tırmandı. Ama tüm basamakların paslı ve gıcırdadığını fark ettiğinde gizlilik planları işe yaramadı; uğraşmaktan vazgeçerek Sirius, merdivenlerin geri kalanını mümkün olan en hızlı şekilde tırmanırken Karanlık Büyü Tespit Ediciler yolladı. Büyünün gideceği uzaklığa sınır getirdiği için sonuçlar hemen geldi. Hiçbir şey yoktu.

Rahatlayarak nefesini verdi. Sirius'un en büyük korkusu hapishaneye girer girmez birçok Ruh Emici tarafından sarılmaktı ama görünüşe göre buranın krokisini iyi hatırlıyordu. Akşam olunca Ruh Emiciler, tutsaklara akıllarını kaybettirecek kadar işkence ederek istedikleri gibi dolaşabiliyorlardı - ama asla delirtecek kadar ve öpücük verecek kadar ileri gitmelerine izin yoktu. Voldemort'un bu iğrenç yaratıklar üzerinde büyük etkisi vardı ve görünüşe göre ona itaatsizlik yapmayı göze alamıyorlardı.

Metal duvarı hallettikten sonra Sirius, aşağıdakilere işareti yolladı. Ruh Emiciler dağılmıştı ya da işleri vardı ki bu da iyi bir şeydi; bu Seherbazların, başa çıkamayacakları kadar fazla olmayacakları anlamına geliyordu ve Sirius, grubu bölmek istiyordu. Tüm Seherbazlar yukarı çıktığında, Sirius onları, yüz adım kadar daha ileriye götürdükten sonra dönerek çok sessizce fısıldadı. "Dört dizi hücre var. Alice, Dawlish, Striker ve Christa siz sağdaki iki bölümü alın. Oscar, Kingsley ve Jones, benimle gelin. Biz soldaki ikiyi alacağız. Kurtarmamız gereken yirmi yedi tutsak olduğunu ve bazılarının yürümeye gücü ya da isteği olmayacağını unutmayın. Yapabileceğiniz en hızlı şekilde burada buluşacağız ve eğer başınız belaya girerse bize haber verin."

"Yaptık bil," diye fısıldadı Alice, grubunu götürürken.

Sirius onları bir dakika boyunca izledikten sonra sola dönerek Azkaban'ın yüksek korumalı hücrelerine ve hayatının beş senesinin geçtiği yere gitti.

* * *

"Dikkat et!"

James, omzunun üstünden kırmızı bir ışın fırlattı ve geriye bakmadı. "Teşekkürler!"

Francine büyü yaptığından cevap vermek için çok meşguldü ve James, yuvarlanarak onun yanına gelip, çömeldiğinde bunun nasıl da Sirius'u hatırlattığını acıyla fark etti - _Bunun hakkında şimdi düşünme, James_, dedi kendi kendine. _Dikkatinin dağılmasını kaldıramazsın!_ - ve sonra kadına katıldı. Ölüm Yiyenler, James'in takımından sayıca çok fazlaydı ve Seherbazlar müthiş bir geri çekilme oynuyorlardı ama sonra işler heyecanlı olmaya başladı. Malfoy Malikanesi'nin ormanı çok büyüktü ama bu hızla devam ederlerse on dakika içinde ağaçların korumasından çıkacaklardı. O zaman da Ölüm Yiyenler, Seherbazların neden Cisimlenip ellerinde kalanı kurtarmadıklarını merak etmeye başlayacaklardı.

James'in sağ omzunda ileride bakıma ihtiyacı olacağını bildiği bir yanık olmasına rağmen, daha kimse düşmemişti. Şanslıydı ki bu şimdi o kadar ilgisini çekmiyordu ve asa kullanan kolunu değiştirmek zorunda kalmamıştı ki bu da böyle bir savaşta _çok _kötü bir şeydi. Sirius ve diğerlerine yeterli zamanı kazandırmak için yeterince gecikmeliydiler. Her şey Voldemort'u ve birçok Ölüm Yiyen'ini Azkaban'dan uzakta tutmaya bağlıydı -

"James!" diye bağırdı Austen Fenwick, korkuyla.

Cevaplamadan önce Lucius Malfoy'a doğru bir Şok Edici Büyü yapmak zorunda kaldı. "Ne?"

"Gitti!"

"Kim düştü?" James'in kalbi boğazında atıyor gibiydi. İnsanları kaybetmekten nefret ediyordu, hatta son yirmi yıldır bu fedakârlıkların hiç olmadığı kadar çok insanı kurtaracak olsa bile.

"Kimse! O, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen! O gitti!"

* * *

Remus uyuyamıyordu. Arkadaşlarından birisinin Azkaban'dayken, diğeri de iki düzine Ölüm Yiyen'le birlikte Voldemort'la yüzleşirken rahatlayıp huzur bulmak oldukça zorlaşıyordu. Bu yüzden Hogwarts'ta ve bahçede amaçsızca dolaşıp bir haber bekliyordu. Bu hayatında uykusuz geçirdiği tek gece değildi ve büyük ihtimalle de son olmayacaktı. En azından bu sefer hiç olmadığı kadar önemli bir nedeni vardı.

Yürürken Remus, Sybill Trelawney'i, boş bardağına ruhsuzca bakarken yakaladığında şaşırdı. Masanın başında, boş boş bakan gözlerle duruyordu ve Remus yürürken onu fark etmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

"Sybill?" diye sordu sessizce. Kadın cevap vermedi ve bardağı kaldırarak dudaklarına götürdü. "Sybill? İyi misin?"

Trelawney, kupasını düşürdü.

Bardak parçalandı ama kadın fark etmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Kadın, Remus'un sadece bir kez Dumbledore'un düşünselinde duyduğu sert ve kısık sesle konuşmaya başlayınca, Remus da fark etmedi.

_"Seçim yapıldı. Karanlık Lord'un felaketine sebep olacak olan, karanlığın anlayamayacağı bir güce sahip olan, onunla yüzleşecek... Ama seçilen ve farkında olan, buna bir son verecek... Acıyla, kanla ve kaderle şekillendirilen, tek başına durmayı seçecek... O tek başına kalırsa, o yok olurken karanlık hala duracak... Dünya değişecek ve bu gece, Karanlık Lord'un felaketine neden olacak olanı işaretleyecek... Seçim yapıldı..."_

_Çeviren:Luthien_


	37. Bölüm 36: Seçim

**Otuz Altıncı Bölüm:****Seçim**

Bill, ayak sesleri ve fısıltıları duyunca uyandı. Korku da onunla birlikte geldi, ama bunu güçlükle bastırdı, kendini duruma odaklamaya çalışıyordu. Hemen yuvarlandı, duvardaki deliği aradı. "Frank?"

"Buradayım, evlat," diye fısıldadı çatallı ses.

"Bunu duydun mu?"

"Evet. Bir süredir devam ediyor," diye cevapladı diğer tutsak. "Bence-"

Ani bir sürtünme sesi oldu ve Frank'in sesi durdu. Kendinden geçmiş Bill'in sesi, günlerdir ilk defa bir fısıltıdan öteye yükseldi. "Frank? Frank, orada mısın? Frank?"

Bill'in hücresinin kapısı bir gıcırtıyla açıldı, kafası ani bir hareketle döndü. Vücudu içgüdüsel olarak titredi, ani soğuk ve dehşet verici saldırıya karşı kendini hazırlamaya çalıştı - ama hiçbir şey yoktu. Ruh emici değil, sadece siyah cübbe giymiş bir adamın silueti vardı kapıda. Yabancı öne doğru adım attı, ama Bill ona şüpheli şekilde bakıyordu, bu yeni gelen kişi hakkında ne düşüneceğini bilemeden... Gece yarısı misafirleri Azkaban'da beklenmedik bir şey değildi, bununla beraber Lestrangeler ve grubu gündüzü tercih ederlerdi.

"Bir şey yok, evlat," dedi sessizce yabancı. "Seni eve götürmek için geldik." Büyücü ilerlemeye devam etti ve Bill'in kalkması için yöneldiğinde, genç adam Seherbaz'ın cüppesine dikkatlice baktı. Birden, ona uzanan eli kabul etti.

"Kimsin sen?"

Diğeri onu ayakları üzerine kaldırdı. "Sirius Black."

"Ama sen öldün!" Bill ağzının açıldığını hissetti ve yabancıya gözlerini dikip baktı, ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı; onun ölü olduğunu, hayal gördüğünü veya ikisi birden. Kahramanlar Duvarı'na kazınmış isim sadece bir anı gibi geliyordu, düşen Seherbazın trajik öyküsü de, ama gerçek olduğundan emindi.

"İnsanlar bunu söyleyip duruyor," Black gergin bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. "Bill Weasley, değil mi?" Bill uyuşukça mırıldandı. "Yürüyebilir misin?"

"Evet."

"O zaman gidelim. Harcayacak zamanımız yok." Black Kapıya doğru Bill'i götürdü, asasını aşağıda hazır bir durumda tutuyordu. Dışarıya attığı hızlı bir bakıştan sonra, Bill'e eliyle ileriyi işaret eden bir jest yaptı ve genç Seherbaz sadece sevinçle itaat etti. Yürümek iyinin yanı sıra acı dolu hissettiriyordu; bir yandan, bunu yapabildiği için şükran duyuyordu, bir yandan da geçen aylarda acı çekerek geçirdiği işkence seanslarını hatırlatıyordu. İlk defa kendi gücüyle hücresinden dışarıya adım attığında, Bill çevresine baktı ve en az üç Seherbaz daha olduğunu fark etti, onlardan bir tanesi yan hücredeki topallayarak yürüyen sakatlanmış sihirbaza yardım ediyordu._ Frank_.

Seherbazlardan biri Black'e döndü. "Bu taraftaki bütün tutsakları aldık, Sirius," dedi sakince Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Şimdi, yapacağımız şey buluşma noktasına giden yola geri dönmek."

"İyi." Black döndü ve koridorun başına yöneldi. "Bu yönü izleyin. Lestrangeler buranın altında yaşıyor-"

"Sirius?" Bill'in tutsak arkadaşı Black'e kocaman gözlerle ve ağzı açık şekilde gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Sendeledi ve ona destek olan dikkatsiz Seherbaz neredeyse tam düşecekken onu yakaladı.

"Selam, Frank," Black sessizce yanıtladı. "Alice seni gördüğüne mutlu olacak."

Frank Longbottom gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Sen öldün."

"Neredeyse." Gülümseme Black'in gözlerine dokunmadı, onların etrafındaki her şeyi izleyen ve her yana fırlattığı bakışlarıyla diğer Seherbazlardan daha gergin görünüyordu, ama ek olarak daha tetikte... Ve hepsi açıkça, onun liderliğindeydi.

"Ama burada ne yapıyorsun?" dedi Frank hırıltıyla. "Bariz olanın dışında..."

"Karargâh'ın Azkaban'la çok yakın ilişkisi olan birine ihtiyacı vardı," diye cevapladı diğeri. "O benim."

"Sen -" Longbottom sormaya başladı, ama sonra soğuk bir ürperti onu da Bill'le aynı zamanda vurdu. Konuşmaktan aciz, Bill ayakta kalmak için savaştı ve Frank'in aşağı doğru gittiğini gördü. Black, o da, bu etki karşısında afallamıştı -Bill kafasında çığlıklar duydu-  
"Ruh Emiciler!" Frank güçlükle soluyarak çöktü ve yere düştü, ince Seherbazı da kendisiyle birlikte çekti. Bill sendeledi, duvara doğru sıçradı ve ona zorla yaslandı. Görüşü dalgalandı, hızla karardı, ama bir düzine yaratığın onların yoluna çıktığını görebildi. Bir tanesinin Kingsley asasını kaldıramadan ona ulaştığını gördü -Ruh Emici elleriyle Kingsley'nin boğazını sıkıca kavradı ve onu bükmeye başladı-Black sendeledi, neredeyse düşüyordu ve Bill'in yanındaki duvara çarptı. Birdenbire Seherbaz, asasını ileri doğrulttu ve Bill, adamın soluk yüzündeki hafif gülümsemeyi görebiliyordu.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Muazzam bir gümüş kartal Black'in asasından fırladı ve Kingsley'nin yüzünü yukarıda tutan ilk Ruh Emiciyi vurup devirdi; Ruh Emici geriye doğru uçtu, sonra döndü ve gözden kaybolarak yok oldu. Hemen, kartal diğer gelen yaratıklarla yüzleşmek için azametle döndü; onların ortasına daldı ve onları dağıttı. Bir an sonra, onların arkasından koşarak gelen, bir bayan büyücünün Patronus Büyüsü yaptığı sesi duyulabiliyordu. Onun dağ aslanı, Ruh Emicileri uzağa kovalamak için kartala katıldı.

Soğuk his, aniden, geldiği gibi geri çekildi ve Bill gözlerini kırpıştırdı, zayıf Seherbaz Frank'in ayağa kalkması için yardım ederken kendini duvardan uzağa itti. Black Kingsley'e yürüdü ve daha yapılı olan adama kalkmaya çalışırken destek oldu.

"Ben iyiyim," dedi Kingsley titreyerek.

Black onayladı; gözleri kısılmıştı. "Sanırım başardık."

"Katılıyorum," diye cevap verdi kadın; kendini duvardan kurtaran Bill, onun olduğu tarafa hafifçe döndü. Hestia Jones'u tanıyordu ve onun sesini veya Patronus'unu tanıyamadığına şaşırdı - ama başka zaman endişelenecek şeylerdi. Onun omzunun üzerinden baktı, Ruh emicilerle aceleyle karşılaşmak için ilerlerken beraberinde getirdiği insan kümesine baktı.

"İyi zamanlama, bu arada," dedi Frank'e destek olan Seherbaz ve Bill birden bu zayıf genç adamın Oscar Whitenack olduğunu fark etti, bir zamanlar Frank'in öğrencisi olan...

"Yeterince iyi değil," diye cevapladı tersleyerek. Gözleri Black'in üzerindeydi, ama o Frank'e bakıyordu.

"Bence," dedi Frank yavaşça, "hızlı hareket edebilmek için bazılarımızı feda etmelisiniz."

Bill'in hayretten ağzı açıldı. "Frank-"

"Mümkün değil," Black suratında sert bir ifadeyle ikisinin de sözünü kesti. Longbottom'a doğru yürüdü ve hırpalanmış adamın gözünün içine baktı. " _Kimseyi _Azkaban'da bırakmıyorum; buranın nasıl bir yer olduğunu çok iyi biliyorum" Asasını uzattı. "İşte. Hadi yap."

Frank kararsızca asaya baktı. "Bir saat dayanabilirim eğer şanslıysam," diye uyardı Black'i. "Ve sol bacağım kırık. Tez Şifa'yla çok uzağa gidemem ve birilerini yavaşlatmayı reddediyorum."

"Eğer bir saatten uzun süre burada kalırsak, zaten ölüyüz demektir."

İç çekti, Frank asayı aldı ve kendine doğrulttu. _"Brevisalvum Mali."_

Bill arkadaşı büyüyü söylerken kaşlarının kalktığını hissetti; hatırladı, hem de çok açık, Seherbazların acil durumlar hakkındaki çalışmalarında Tez Şifa Büyüsünü öğrenmişti ve kesinlikle Alastor Moody ona ders verirken kendine has acil bir durum olmadıkça _asla_ kullanmaması gerektiği hakkındaki sözlerini anımsadı. _Pekâlâ, eğer bu bir felaket değilse, neyin olabileceğini bilmiyorum, _diye düşündü Bill kendi kendine. Frank'in yüzündeki ifade acının, hiç değilse biraz dindiğini söylüyordu, ama adam doğruldu ve kendi ağırlığını taşıyabilecek hale geldi. Bill büyünün fazla dayanmayacağını biliyordu ve sonunda zamanla yok olunca hasar daha da kötü olacaktı, ama mevcut durumda, bu bile bir gelişme olarak görünüyordu.

"Teşekkürler," dedi Frank Black'e.

"Sorun değil. Hadi-"

Kırmızı ışık kafalarının üzerinde çaktı, az önce Frank'e destek olan zayıf Seherbazı kıl payı kaçırdı. "Yere yatın!" Hestia bağırdı ve hem eski hem yeni altı Seherbaz, bir tarafa atladı, hapishanenin duvarlarından sığınak olabilecek bir yer aradılar. Bir an için Bill, eski hücresinde saklanmayı düşündü ama sonra açıkta ölmeyi tercih edeceğine karar verdi. _Oraya bir daha ancak zorla giderim._

"Lestrangelar," diye fısıldadı Frank, Bill'in sağ tarafından; sesindeki nefret açıktı. Bill onun nasıl hissettiğini _tam olarak_ anlıyordu.  
_ "Sersemlet!"_

Onların tarafından bir kırmızı ışık fırladı ve Bill birden belirsiz düşmanlarından birinin düştüğünü gördü. Sonra Bellatrix Lestrange'ın sesini duydu.

"Ah, sen misin, kuzen?" dedi alay ederek. "Azkaban'a dönecek kadar aptal mıydın? Umarım bu sefer gidemeyeceğini biliyorsundur!" Kingsley'nin ona doğru yolladığı büyüyü kolayca engelledi ve Hestia'nın kalkanı Rodolphus Lestrange'in saldırısı altında buharlaştı.

_"Nox Omni," _Black nefesinin altından fısıldadı ve birden koridorda ki bütün ışıklar gitti ve karanlık içinde kaldılar. Bill onların tarafından birinin sinirli şekilde bir lanet söylediğini düşündü.

"Saklanabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun, Sirius?"diye sordu Bellatrix ve kahkaha attı. "Karanlık benim arkadaşım! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Yeşil ışık Bill'in kafasının hemen üzerinde çaktı, duvara vurmasının etkisiyle metal parçalar her yere saçıldı. Bir an sonra, daha çok gök gürültüsüne benzeyen bir gong sesinin yankılandığını duydu; başlamasıyla birlikte, Bill bunun kurtarma takımının tehlike sinyali olması gerektiğini fark etti.

"Bu yapabileceğinin en iyisi mi?" diye Bellatrix'in alayına karşılık verdi adam, ama kadın güldü.

"Arkadaşlarını çağırmak ha, Sirius? Ve ben de burada, benimle savaşacak kadar erkek olacağını düşünüyordum!" tekrar güldü ve ses Bill'in omurgasına bir ürperti yolladı. Solunda bir yerde, bir hareket olduğunu duydu, ama Bellatrix bitirmemişti. _"Lumos," _nefesinin altından fısıldadı ve Bill onun asasını Black'in çömelmiş haline doğrultmasından hemen öncesinde hayaletimsi dış hatlarını gördü. _"Ava-"_

_"Everbero!"_ Açıkça onun kendisini ortaya çıkarmasını beklemişti, çünkü onun saldırı büyüsü Bellatrix'i göğsünden vurdu, onu geriye, gürültüyle uzaktaki duvara uçurdu ve hareketsizdi. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Asası Black'in ellerine geldi hızla ve sonra her şey Bellatrix'in büyüsü söndükten sonra karardı. Bir an sonra, koridorun ışıkları Black'in bir başka büyü mırıldanmasıyla geri geldi, Seherbaz aniden Frank'e döndü, adam o sırada kafasını sallıyordu. "Bill'e ver onu," dedi zayıfça daha yaşlı olan adam. Açıkça hala acı içindeydi.

"İşte." Bill atılan zarif asayı yakaladı ve elinin içinde çevirdi. Garip geliyordu, tamamıyla onun kendi asasından farklıydı ve…._lekeliydi._ Kullanılmaya başladığından beri lekeliydi. Sadece onunla karmaşık bir şeyler yapmaması gerektiğini hatırlamalıydı.

"Teşekkürler."

Black başını salladı. "Herkes iyi mi?" Teyit edici cevaplardan bir nakarat onun sorusunu karşılık verirken Seherbazlar ve tutsaklar kendilerini yerden kaldırıyorlardı. "Güzel. Hadi başka kötü bir şey olmadan buradan çıka-"

"Dikkat edin!" diye Hestia bağırdı ve diğer taraftan yaklaşan tutsakların tarafına döndü. İçgüdüsel olarak, Bill asasının kalktığını hissetti, aynı tarafa döndü ve o insanlardan oluşan yeni grubu fark ettiğinde dudaklarındaki Sersemletme Büyüsünü ancak dizginleyebildi. Alice Longbottom başı çekiyordu, Hestia'nın sesine rahat bir tını geldi. "Alice!"

Diğer Longbottom'ın keskin kahverengi gözleri bilinçsiz Lestrangelar'a bir bakış attı. "Meşgul olduğunu görüyorum," diye yorum yaptı.

"Sessiz," Kingsley hırıldadı.

Alice kocasının olduğu tarafa ulaştı ve Bill diğer tarafa baktı, birbirlerine sarılmaları için onlara özel bir an bıraktı. Ama zamanları kısalıyordu ve Black sadece birkaç saniye sonra konuştu.

"Kaç tane buldunuz?" diye sordu Alice'e.

"On beş," diye cevapladı hemen, hala Frank'in tarafındayken. Bill arkadaşının daha genç göründüğünü fark etti, şimdi yüzündeki azim açıkça mutlulukla karışmıştı. "Yolda Rabastan Lestrange'la karşılaştık, ama kısa bir süre burada olamayacak."

"Güzel," diye Black cevapladı. Gözleri hala koridoru tarıyordu. "Bizde 12 var, bunun anlamı herkesi bulduk. Jones, Alice, arkayı savunun. Bill, Oscar, siz benimlesiniz. Geri kalan herkes yakın durun."

Olabildiğince süratli bir şekilde, koridordan aşağıya doğru yola koyuldular ama ne yazık ki, yeterince hızlı değildiler. Çeşitli sakatlıklar tutsakları yavaşlatıyordu ve Bill, onların birbirine el uzatıp destek olduklarını da gördü. Yüksek korumalı hücreleri geçmek sonsuza kadar sürecekmiş gibiydi ama sonunda Bill'in birçok kez gördüğü Sorgu Odası'nı geçtiler. Bill, Sirius'un da yüzünün ekşimiş olduğunu görünce onun da bir zamanlar burada tutsak olduğunu hatırladı.

Her nasılsa, bir şey, şimdi bunu sormanın zamanı olmadığını söyledi. Onun yerine başka bir şey sordu, "Nereye gidiyoruz?"

"Kanalizasyona," diye cevapladı Whitenack, Black'in sağından. "Çıkış, bir sonraki köşenin oralarda. Borular rıhtıma gidiyor, bizi bekleyen teknenin olduğu yere."

_Özgürlük._ Bu, üzerinde düşünmesi bile çok tatlı bir şeydi, ilk önce Bill bunun sadece kendi hayal gücü olduğunu düşündü, ta ki buz gibi rüzgâr grup son dönemece ulaştığında üzerlerinden süpürüp geçinceye kadar.

Black buz gibi dondu kaldı, arkasındakilerin geride kalması için bir kolunu savurdu. Omuzları gergindi ve asası o donmuş dururken yanında sallanıyordu - Bill'in omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti yükseldi.

Tuzağa düşmüşlerdi.

Bill'e belli belirsiz tanıdık gelen bir duyguydu ve onların son dönemeçlerinin ötesinde bir şey olduğunu biliyordu, onlarla özgürlük arasında bir şey - Oscar Whitenack'in sesi derindi. "Bu da ne?"

Black gözlerini kırptı. "Voldemort."

"İmkânsız. O-"

"Onu hissediyorum. O burada." Tekrar gözlerini kırptı ve aniden asasını kaldırdı. "Kaçın."

Sirius Black köşeye doğru adım attı.

* * *

Hissettiği sakinlik, kendisine ait olamazdı. Kendi ölümüne yürüyen biri için doğal olmayacak şekilde rahat hissediyordu ve zaman ona yavaş çekimdeymiş gibi geliyordu. Her adım bir ömür alıyordu; sanki kader ona, yaptığı şeyin ne kadar aptalca olduğunu anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Ama ne yapacağını biliyordu. O, seçimini yaptı. Zaman hızlandı ve kalbi normal ritminden farklı, hafifçe kulaklarında atıyordu üstelik sakin ve hazırdı.

Sirius köşeden geldi. Cüppesinin yapay rüzgârla bacaklarının etrafında döndüğünü hissetti, ama dikkati kırk adım uzakta duran siyah cüppe giymiş ince figür üzerindeydi, kötü niyetli kırmızı gözlerde... Uzun beyaz bir el, bir asayı onun tarafına doğru uzattı, ama bir büyü gelmedi.

"Sirius Black. Sen olduğunu tahmin etmiştim."

Bu Karanlık Lord'la eşit şartlarda yüzleşebildiği ilk ve tek zamandı. Konuşurken sesi, Sirius'un olması gerektiğini düşündüğünden çok daha fazla sakindi ve kendiyle garip şekilde barışıktı. Bu onun seçimiydi. "Voldemort."

Bir kalp atımı kadar zaman geçti.

_"Avada Ke-"_

Sirius, Karanlık Lord asasını ileri uzatmadan önce biliyordu, gelecek olanı biliyordu. Sirius yana atladı, yakındaki bir duvardan parçayı Voldemort'un tarafına yolladığı sırada, diğerinin asasının kuvvetli bir hareketiyle parça, diğer tarafa döndü. Aynı şekilde, Sirius geri dönen laneti engelledi ve yeşil ışık havada cızırdadığında meşum kısılmış kırmızı gözleri gördü.

Ama Sirius hareket etmeye başlamıştı bile ve asasının bir hareketiyle yakındaki kapı menteşelerinden kurtuldu; öldüren lanet, kapıyı patlattı ve Sirius'la Voldemort arasına yanarak düşerken, olaya garip bir ışık veriyordu.

Sonra düello ciddi şekilde başladı. Sirius zorla düşünecek zaman buluyordu, onca yıldır yaptığı çalışmalar sayesinde refleksleri ona ne yapacağını söylüyordu. Parlak ışıklar havada parladı, birbirlerinden geçtiler ve engellediler. Arka planda Sirius, bağırışları duydu ve arkadaşlarından geldiğini düşündü, ama emin olmak için zaman yoktu. Sadece Voldemort'un reaksiyonlarına odaklanabiliyordu ve her nasılsa Karanlık Lord'un hangi büyüyü yapacağını, o yapmadan hemen önce bilmenin bir yolunu buldu. Bilinçli bir duygu değildi, sadece içgüdüydü ve cevabın içinde yandığını hissedebiliyordu.

Ama algısı mükemmel değildi ve onun Atak Büyüsü, Karanlık Büyücüyü vurduğu halde Voldemort'un Cruciatus Laneti Sirius'a çarptı. Sirius bir çığlıkla geriye doğru uçtu, Bill Weasley'nin hemen ayaklarının dibinden başlayan duvara çarptı, ama Voldemort'un düştüğünü de görmek tatmin ediciydi, bununla birlikte kısa sürede, üzerindeki işkence lanetini kırdı. Weasley onu kolundan tutup diğer tarafa çekmeye çalıştı, ama Sirius ileri yuvarlandı ve onun ulaşabileceği yerden çıktı, eski düello formunu aldı.

_"Cadovallum!"_ diye bağırdı, ama Voldemort'un asasından çıkan bir dalga, büyüyü yukarı doğru saptırdı; bir patlamayla tavanda oyuk bir bölüm oluşturdu. Sirius birden, bir Sersemletme Büyüsü yaptı, düşen kayalardan kaçınmak için sarf ettiği çabanın rakibinin dikkatini dağıttığını umuyordu, ama hiç şansı yoktu ve başka bir Cruciatus Lanetiyle vurulmaktan kıl payı kurtuldu.

Bu arada, Voldemort'un büyüyle çağırdığı dev siyah yılan Sirius'a doğru şahlandı, görünüşe göre onu tüm olarak yutmaya istekliydi - çabuk yapılan bir Yakma Laneti, yılanı alevler içinde bıraktı, ama bu kıymetli zamanını aldı ve bir Kemik Kırma Büyüsü Sirius'un ihmal edilmiş kalkanını aşındırdı. Nefes nefese, acıyla iki büklüm oldu ve kaburgalarının çatladığını ya da parçalandığını hissetti; bu yuvarlanarak yolundan kaçtığı başka bir yeşil ışık çakmasının onun az önce olduğu yeri doldurmasından ancak kurtulduğu zamandı.

Hala hareket halinde olan Sirius, acı için zamanı olmadığını bilerek, asasını çabucak kaldırdı.

Düşünmek veya tepki vermek için zaman yoktu. Nefes almak için bile zaman yoktu. Sadece hareket için...

Arkadaşlarıyla, çıkış arasındaki koridor ışık gösterisinden bir sahne haline gelmişti. Lanetler havayı dolduruyordu. Sirius bazılarını saf içgüdüyle engelledi ve diğerlerinden sakındı; duman onların etrafında birikiyordu, düellonun kesinlikle gerçeküstü görünmesini sağlıyordu. Sirius bir Engelleme Lanetini engelledi ve başka bir kapı menteşelerinden kurtuldu ve Voldemort'a doğru uçtu. Birden, kapı alevler içinde kaldı, ama Sirius, Öldüren Laneti yapılmadan önce tahmin ederek şimdiden yana doğru hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Sirius'un arkasındaki duvar patladı ve birinin bağırdığını duydu.

Çabucak, asasını kaldırdı ve küçük bir hortum Voldemort'u yuttu, onu havaya kaldırdı ve etrafında çevirdi - ama Voldemort'un karşılığı çok çabuktu ve kısa süre içinde Sirius havada uçuyordu. Gürültüyle yere düştü ve kafasını betona kötü şekilde çarptı, ama içgüdüleri yuvarlanmasını sağladı ki tam zamanında başka bir Cruciatus Lanetinden kurtulmasını sağladı. Tekrar çömelerek ileri doğru asasını doğrultup Voldemort'un bir sonraki saldırısını kalkan büyüsüyle engelledikten sonra onu ayağından vurdu, her kanunu, kuralı ve sağduyuyu bile bırakarak saf içgüdüyle hareket ediyordu.

_"Imperio!"_

_"Imperio!"_

Büyüyü aynı anda söylediler ve Sirius Voldemort'un sendelediğini ve hatta onu yutan beklenmedik güç akımına karşı mücadele ederek geriye bir adım tökezlediğini gördü. Sıcak ve soğuk birbiri ardına Sirius'u sardı ve Azkaban hiçliğin içinde solduğu sırada, irade savaşına yakalanmış haldeydi. Onun kontrolünü eline almak için Voldemort'un savaştığını hissediyordu, aynı zamanda ona asasını bırakmasını söyleyen küçük zorlayıcı sesi duyabiliyordu, basitçe teslim olmasını söyleyen...

Her şey bulanıktı. Artık daha fazla göremiyor, hissedemiyor veya Voldemort'un büyük çabayla isteği dışındaki hiçbir şeyi duyamıyordu ve onun savunmasına yaptığı güç saldırısı bir hızla çarpan bir kütük gibiydi. Dışarıdaki dünyanın önemi yok olarak yerini, barış dolu bir duygu aldı. Umursamasına gerek yoktu, düşünmesine...

Ama burası bir savaş alanıydı, ikisi de bunu biliyor ve anlıyordu. Daha önce de buradaydı. Sirius savaştı, aralarındaki bağı bıraktırmak için saf güç kullandı ve Karanlık Lord'u onun kontrolünden vazgeçmesi için zorladı. Şu anda bir avantajı vardı, bunu biliyordu. Sirius şimdiye kadar Imperius Lanetini Voldemort'un kendisine döndürmeye cesaret eden biri olduğuna şüpheliydi. Bu yenilgi ve zafer arasındaki gri bölgede Sirius, uzun zaman önce ruhuna nasıl bağlı kalacağını öğrenmişti. Birleşmiş lanetler onların arasında bir bağdı; güç artık bir konu değildi, sadece irade önemliydi.

Voldemort, nasılsa, çok güçlüydü. Düşünceleri çarpıştığında acı onu direk vurdu ve sadece ne olacağını görmek için saldırdı. Öfkeli cevap o kadar büyüktü ki neredeyse yaktı ve Sirius kontrolünü kaybetmek üzereydi. Ilık hiçlik onu ürpertiyordu, buna karşı mücadele etti, doğan yenilgi ve umutsuzluk duygusuyla savaştı. Giderek, durumun umutsuzluğu daha da güçleniyordu ve Karanlık Lord'un zaferin zevkinin tadını çıkarmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu.

_Hayır!_

Milim milim, Sirius yenilgiden kazanmaya doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Voldemort'un öfkesinin yolladığı acı doğrudan aklına vuruyordu, ama o savaştı. Kaybetmeyecekti. Kontrolünü bırakmayacaktı.

Sahip olduğunu hiç bilmediği güçlerini çekti.

Aralarındaki bağ korkutucu şekilde güçlenmeye başladı. Sirius eğer sadece bir adım ileri atabilse, Voldemort'un çarpık ruhunun doğruca içini görebileceğini hissetti - ve birden Karanlık Lord'un onunkini görebilmek için aynı fırsata sahip olduğunu anladı. Durum kayıtsız tehlikenin çok ötesine gitmişti. Bu ölümcül olabilirdi. Voldemort sadece saniyeler önce bağın ne anlama geldiğini anlamış olmalıydı ve Sirius hasarlı ruhunun bu baskıyı kaldırabileceğinden şüpheliydi. Odaklandı, Bütün gücüyle _ittirdi_, kendini çok geç olmadan bağdan kurtarmak için mücadele etti -

Ve sonra her şey karardı.

* * *

_"-nverate."_

Sirius'un gözleri birden açıldığında, ani parlaklık karşısında gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ateşli bağ, onunla Karanlık Lord arasında bir bariyer halini almıştı ve biraz uzakta titreşiyordu. Karanlık koridorda ayak sesleri vardı, insanlar onun etrafında hareket ediyordu - Sirius'un kafası sarsıldı ve kendini Kingsley Shacklebolt'un kara gözlerine bakarken buldu. Çabucak, kendini dirsekleri üzerinde kaldırdı, etrafa baktı. Kurtarılan tutsakların en azından yarısı etrafında toplanmıştı, korkulu gözlerle Sirius'un yattığı yere gözlerini dikmiş bakıyorlardı. Kingsley'e baktı, aklı yavaş yavaş geri gelmeye başlarken kafasının karışıklığını açıklığa kavuşturmaya denedi.

"Ne oldu?"

"İkinizi de sersemlettik," diye cevap verdi Seherbaz. "Lanetlerin ikisini de kırmak için düşünebildiğimiz tek yoldu."

"Voldemort -?"

Karanlıkta arkasından biri, Karanlık Lord'un isminin kullanılmasıyla ufak bir çığlık attı.

"Hala baygın. Nasıl olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyor -"

_Bum._

Parçalanan kayanın parçaları üzerlerine yağdı ve Alice Longbottom, köşeden bağırdı, "Gelenler var!"

Sirius tavandan daha büyük kayalar düşmeye başlayınca ayaklarının üstüne sıçradı. Yer, altında ısrarla sallanırken sersemletildiğinde düşmüş olduğu yerden asasını almak için uzandı. Kafasının ne kadar acıdığını düşünecek kadar zaman yoktu. "Götür onları!" diye Kingsley'e bağırdı, gümbürdeyen gürültünün üzerinden. Kıvılcımlar ve büyüler Alice ve arkadaşlarının olduğu köşede uçuşuyordu. "Fazla zamanımız yok!"

Kapıya doğru hızla koşarken tutsaklardan oluşan kalabalık ve Seherbazlar, onun geçmesi için yol verdiler. Paslanmış metal kapılara ulaştığı sırada, kapalı olduğunu fark etti ve midesinin soğuk bir hisle ürperdiğini hissetti. _Aptal olma_, dedi Sirius kendine. _Alice sadece arkasından kapatmak zorunda kalmıştır_. Daha fazla tereddüt etmeden, kapıyı çekerek açtı.

Ve dehşete düşmüş bir Severus Snape'le yüz yüze geldi.

_"Incendio!"_ diye bağırdı Snape ve Sirius arkasındaki duvar boyunca sürüklenirken sol omzunun açılarak yanmasına sebep olan laneti hissetti. Asasını açıklığa doğrulttu.

_"Sersemlet!" _Kapı hızla büyüyle kapanmadan önce ona söylemeye zamanı yoktu, mümkün olduğunca çabuk ayaklarının üzerine kalktı.

_ "Colloportus!" _Sirius kapıyı mühürledi ve arkasında diğerlerine baktı, aklı deli gibi çalışıyordu. "Bu yoldan gidemeyiz!"

Acı dolu bir çığlığı takiben yüz adım uzunluktaki koridorun diğer tarafından parlak bir ışık geldi. Sirius, bir çıkış yolu bulmayı umarak, vahşice etrafına baktı ama hiç olmadığını biliyordu. Ölüm Yiyenlerin yeraltı geçitlerini bulması kör talih olmalıydı çünkü Sirius _Çatlak Hanım'da _Seherbazlara bilgi vermeden önce bunun hakkında James dışında kimseye bahsetmemişti - ama şu anda pek önemi yoktu. Kısa koridor ölüm meydanı olmak üzereydi. Tuzağa düşmüşlerdi.

"Kingsley! Bill! Oscar!" diye bağırdı, eliyle en yakınındaki üç Seherbazı çağırırken -normalde, kaçan bir tutsağı çağırmayı düşünmezdi bile, ama Weasley'nin asası vardı ve bunu yapmak zorundaydı- "Tavan! Patlatın, şimdi!"

"Niçin?"diye bağırdı Oscar.

"Sadece yap!" Sirius bağırdı, asasını taştan tavana doğrulttu ve yok olması için düşünebildiği en yıkıcı laneti yaptı. Daha önceki onu Voldemort'un başına yıkma çabalarıyla zayıflasa da Azkaban, çok kuvvetli bir yapıydı. Diğerleri onun örneğini takip etti, direk çatıya doğru büyüler yolladılar ve yer bir kere daha sallanmaya başladı -

_Gürültü._

_Çatırdama.__  
_  
"Dikkat edin!" Bill bağırdı ve Sirius onların her tarafına kayalar düşmeden önce tutsaklara sığınak olacak kalkanı ancak son anda yaptı. Diğer kalkanların onunkini güçlendirdiğini hissetti, sonra birden saldırı bitti ve daha önce mühürlediği kapıya bakarak gelen büyüleri duydu. Zaman daralıyordu.

"Tutsakları çatıya çıkarmaya başlayın!" diye emretti Kingsley'e, sonra Alice, Jones, Dawlish, Striker ve Christa'nın diğer başka bir Ölüm Yiyen grubunu tutmak için mücadele ettiklere yöne doğru acele etti. Sirius, kırmızı bir büyü neredeyse kafasını uçurarak gelirken daha koridoru yeni dönmüştü ve hemen eğildi.

Seherbazların geçici olarak kapılardan, kayalardan ve metal parçalardan oluşan bariyerin ötesinde en az yarım düzine Ölüm Yiyeni bir an içinde gördü. "Ne kadar kötü?"

"Kötü!" diye geri bağırdı Alice, ilerideki bir Ölüm Yiyene Sersemletme Büyüsü yaparken. Sağ tarafa çekilerek kurtuldu ve ıskaladı, sonra her iki Seherbaz da bariyerin arkasında başlarını eğdiler. "Daha fazla dayanamayız!"

"Boşta kim var?" Sirius sormaktan nefret ediyordu, ama zorundaydı. Yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

"Dawlish!" diye bağırdı birden, sol eliyle diğer Seherbazın omzunu tutmak için uzandı. " Sirius'la birlikte geri git!"

Ona çabuk bir teşekkür mırıldanırken, Sirius'un gözleri Dawlish'inkilerle buluştu ve beraber hızla geriye diğer koridorun merkezine koştular; Kingsley, Oscar ve Bill'in insanları birer ikişer havaya kaldırdıkları yere... Ne yazık ki, büyük ve yoğun objeleri havaya kaldırmak çok yorucu işti, onların üçü de bitkin görünüyordu, özellikle Bill, düşmeye hazır gözüküyordu. Sirius ve Dawlish kendi güçlerini diğerleriyle birleştirdiler.

"Oscar!" Sirius emir verdi. "Yukarı çık ve etrafa bir bak. Herhangi bir şey görürsen bağır!"

Genç Seherbaz mırıldandı ve sonra gitti, zaten orada olan bir düzine tutsağa katılacağı yere çatıda bulunan yarığa doğru uçtu. Acı bir çığlık Alice'in tarafından geldi, bununla birlikte Sirius sesin Christia'nınkine benzediğini düşündü. Aşağıdakiler güçlerinin iki katına çıkmışlardı. Bir kaç saniye sonra yorgunluk Sirius'a sertçe çarptı, ama o buna aldırmadı ve diğerlerinin de aynısını yaptığını gördü. Sonunda, son iki tutsak yukarı çıkarıldı ve açıklığa doğru Sirius dönerek diğer takımını çağırdı.

"Alice!" diye bağırdı Sirius. "Geri çekil!"

Tepki hızlıydı ve dört figürün geri döndüğünü görünce minnet duydu, hala gelirlerken büyüler yolluyorlardı. Christia sağ bacağını sürüyor gibi gözüküyordu ve Striker'ın yüzü kanla kaplıydı, ama hepsi hareket ediyorlardı. Sirius ve diğerleri güçlerini onlara destek olmak için verdiler ve arkadaşlarının kafalarının üzerinden büyüler yollarken mümkün olduğunca düşmanlarını geciktirmeye çalıştılar. Bir Ölüm Yiyen düştü, ama bir başkasının büyüsü Alice'i ıskalarken Kingsley'i vurdu. Siyahî Seherbaz acı dolu bir çığlık atarak sendeledi. Bill, o sırada bitkin düşmüştü, onu yakaladı ve dengesini bulmasına yardım etti.

Ağır metal kapı patlayıp açıldığı ve bütün Ölüm Yiyenler giriş yolunu doldurduğu sırada Alice ve diğerleri onlara ancak yetişmişti.

"Dikkat et!" diye bağırdı Dawlish, Öldüren lanetin önünden Sirius'u çekerken. Teşekkür etmek için vakit yoktu.

"Çatıya!" diye emretti Sirius.

Christa ve Striker ilk olarak gittiler; en kötü yaralanmaya sahip olan insanları diğerleri için endişelenmenden önce güvenlice uzaklaştırmak standart bir Seherbaz öğretisiydi. Onların yardımıyla, Kingsley girişe doğru nişan aldı ve sonra onun solundan, Bill Voldemort'un kendine gelmeye başlayan bedenini eliyle göstererek, bağırıyordu.

"_Onu_ ne yapacağız?"

"Bırak onu!"

Basitçe, şu anda zamanı değildi. Savaş bundan sonra bitebilirdi, ama Sirius Karanlık Lord'u yakalamaya çalışırken daha fazla hayatı riske atmak istemiyordu - zaten o, bu kararı yeniden düşünmeye başlamadan önce Snape, öne doğru atıldı ve Voldemort'u yolundan dışarı çekti. Bir başka büyü Jones'u sıyırarak ıskaladı ve sonra son beş Seherbaz meslektaşlarının büyüleriyle çekildiler ve çabucak tehlikeden kurtuldular.

Sirius bir gürültüyle çatıya indi. Ayağa kalkmak uzun bir zaman aldı ama acı ve yorgunluğun altında beynini çalışmaya zorladı ve ayaklarının üstüne kalktı. Seherbazları delikten uzağa doğru gitmeye başlamıştı bile ve tutsaklar güvenli bir uzaklıktaydı. Oscar ve Christia onlarla beraberdi, fark etti ki - büyüler aşağıdaki Ölüm Yiyenlerden etrafta körlemesine uçuyordu, ama Kingsley ve Jones beraber açıklığın üzerine kalkan büyüleri yapmışlardı, bu da onların uzağa doğru gitmelerine izin veriyordu. Seherbazlar birden yayılıp Azkaban'ın karmaşık hapishanesinin yüzeyini taradılar, tehdit edici bir şey arıyorlardı. O an için her şey temiz görünse de, Sirius uzun sürmeyeceğini biliyordu. Çok yakında, Ölüm Yiyenler dışarı çıkmaya cüret edeceklerdi ve bu olmadan önce Arthur'a ulaşamazlarsa, işleri biterdi. Ama bu iğrenç düşünce aklına geldiği sırada, dev bir su serpintisi onlara sıçradı.

Sirius yukarı baktı, kıkırdadı.

_Çatlak Hanım _havadan iniyordu ve bir araya toplanmış Seherbaz ve tutsakların üzerine deniz suyu damlatıyordu ki bu su, soğuktu ve bu, Sirius'un hayatında en iyi hissettiği anlardan biriydi. Yavaşça, _Hanım, _yüzeye indi, hapishanenin çatısıyla aynı seviyede durdu ve geminin bordasına geçmeleri için rampayı açtı.

"Evet!" diye bağırdı zaferle Oscar Whitenack ve suratındaki sırıtma Sirius'a, Arthur Weasley'e sinyali verenin o olduğunu anlatıyordu.

Seherbaza ulaştı ve omzuna vurdu. "İyi iş!"

Alice şimdiden _Çatlak Hanım'la_ çatı arasındaki açıklığı sıçrayabilecek olan tutsakları rampadan geçmeleri için yolluyordu. Sirius yavaşça kafasını çevirdi, son bir bakış attı ve onlara kimsenin yetişemeyeceğinden emin olamadı - ama görünürlerde hiç Ölüm Yiyen yoktu. Bu sırada sağından, keskin bir _çatlama _duydu ve çatı gümbürdeyerek sallanırken birkaç tutsağın ayaklarını yerden kesti. Açıklığın üzerindeki kalkan büyüsü kırılmıştı, ama Sirius sadece kahkaha attı. Artık çok geçti.

Son kişi olarak Çatlak Hanım'a atladı ve yat, hapishaneden uzaklaşırken güverteye ilerledi. İrtifa kazandıklarında binadan çıkanları gördü - ve başlarında olanı tanıdı.

"Acele etmek isteyebilirsin," Sirius hafifçe söyledi, Arthur'un tarafına ulaştığında. "Şu anda bizden pek memnun değil."

Arthur tekrar kıkırdadı. "Doğru."

Çatlak Hanım gökyüzünde iyice yükselirken Sirius'a güçlü bir istek geldi. Parmaklıkların üzerinden eğilerek Voldemort'a neşeyle el salladı.

_Çeviren:elmind_


	38. Bölüm 37: Değişimin Döngüsü

**Otuz Yedinci Bölüm: Değişim Döngüsü **

_Çatlak Hanım_ bulutların arasında hızla ilerlerken, Sirius'un asasının ucundan gümüş bir halka çıktı. Halka hızlanıp son hedefleri Hogwarts'a doğru giderken gözden kayboldu. Dönüş yolunda izlenecek güzergâh daha Azkaban Planı kurgu aşamasındayken konuşulmuştu; Muggle'lar tarafından görülmeyecek kestirme bir yol belirlemek için pek çok fikir ileri sürülmüştü ama en sonunda, güvenlik gerekçesiyle Hogwarts'ta karar kılınmıştı. Okul, St. Mungo'dan ve Bakanlıktan oldukça uzak olmasına rağmen, kurtarılacak mahkûmlar ve ailelerinin buluşması için oldukça uygun bir yerdi. Bakanlığın bazı üyeleri kurtulacak her mahkûma, onların Imperius Laneti altında olup olmadığını kontrol etmek için testler yapılması gerektiğini savunmuştu ama Dumbledore tek başına buna engel olup, bu tür şeylerin bekleyebileceğini söyledi. Özgürlük hissi, şu anda çok daha önemliydi.

Neşe dolu sesler, alt kamaralardan yükselip, Sirius ve Arthur'un yalnız başlarına durdukları güverteye kadar geliyordu. Aşağıda Seherbazlar eski mahkûmlara iyileştirme büyüleri yapıyorlardı - tüm Seherbazlar temel eğitim sırasında acil iyileştirme eğitimi alırlardı. Frank Longbottom'ınki gibi daha önemli incinmeler St. Mungo'ya ya da Hogwarts'ın Hastane Kanadına kadar beklemeliydi ama iyileştirebileceklerini iyileştiriyorlardı. Çatlak Hanım'ın hızla uçmasına rağmen Londra'ya olan yolculuk yaklaşık bir saati alacaktı.

Ayak sesleri, Sirius'un omzunun üstünden geriye bakmasına sebep oldu ve gördüğü şey yüzünde hafif bir tebessüm oluşturdu. Arthur ya duymamış, ya da duymasına rağmen dönmemişti; Sirius ona doğru yürüyüp sessizce konuştu. "Birkaç dakikalığına ben kullanırım."

"Ne?" Arthur'un dikkati tamamen _Çatlak Hanım_'ın kullanımındaydı ve başka bir şeyle pek ilgilenmiyor gibiydi.

"Arkanı dön," diyerek Arthur'u nazikçe döndürürken gülümsedi.

Bill öylece bekliyordu.

Sirius, baba ve oğlun bu özel anı birlikte yaşamaları için arkasını döndü ve büyük bir nezaketle, ikisinin de yüzünde parlayan yaşları görmezlikten geldi. Onların sessiz ve mutluluk dolu konuşmalarını duyarken Sirius, saçlarını atkuyruğundan özür bıraktı. Genellikle onları toplamazdı ama bazı zamanlar vardı ki saçlarının yüzüne gelip dikkatini dağıtmasını kaldıramazdı ve içinden bir ses bu akşamın o zamanlardan biri olduğunu söylemişti.

Kafasını salladı. Er ya da geç, bugün ne yaptığını düşünecekti ama şimdi zamanı değildi. Buna daha hazır değildi.

Uzun bir dakika boyunca, rüzgârın cübbesini ve saçlarını uçuşturmasına izin verirken sabah olmadan önceki son karanlığa baktı. Hogwarts'a geldikleri sırada şafak sökecekti ki bu, en uygun zamandı; ama şu anda Sirius sadece huzurun ve özgürlüğün tadını çıkartıyordu. Biliyordu ki bu çok uzun sürmeyecekti ama yine de, bir dakika için rahatlayabilirdi. Özgür olabilirdi - belki de son kez.

Arthur, Sirius'u karanlık düşüncelerinden tam zamanında kurtararak konuştu. "Teşekkür ederim," dedi çok sessizce.

Seherbaz gülümsedi. "Siz ikinizi konuşun diye yalnız bırakacağım."

"Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin -" diye başladı Bill ama Sirius kafasını salladı.

"Önemli değil," diye cevapladı aşağıya doğru yönelirken. Merdivenlere geldiğinde aşağıdaki mutlu sesleri daha rahat duymaya başlamıştı ve zaferle mutluluğu paylaşma içgüdüsüne zor direndi. Herkesin onu iyi karşılayacağını bilmesine rağmen kaçınılmaz sorularıyla şu anda uğraşmak istemiyordu. Cevapsız bırakamayacağı sorularla yüzleşmek istemiyordu. Cevapları kendisi bilene kadar değil...

Sirius iç çekerek geminin arkasına doğru gitti. Ayak sesleri sert güvertede yankılanırken Çatlak Hanım'ın en ucuna geldi ve parmaklıkları sıkıca kavrayıp, rüzgârı hissederek eğildi. Rüzgâr soru sormuyordu. Ve cevap beklemiyordu. Sessiz ve güçlü olarak ona bir dakika daha huzurdan çalışmış dakika sağladı. Ama bu sessizlik daha fazla süremezdi.

Voldemort'la yüzleşmişti.

Bu düşünce hala omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti inmesine neden olmasına rağmen Sirius, ne yaptığıyla ilgili hala sadece huzur hissediyordu. Azkaban'dayken bilinçli bir seçim yapmıştı, belki o sırada bunun sonuçlarını ve olanaklarını tahmin etmemişti ama genel olarak ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. O köşeyi dönmeyi ve tarihteki gelmiş geçmiş en tehlikeli Karanlık Büyücü ile savaşmayı seçmişti. Ölmeyi mi ummuştu? Şu anda bile bunun cevabını bilmiyordu. Sadece bunu birinin yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Birinin bu seçimi yapması gerekiyordu. O da gerekeni yapmıştı.

Ve hayatta olduğu gerçeği onu hala şaşırtıyordu. Sirius, hatırlayarak gözlerini kapattı. Neredeyse Voldemort'un hareketlerini hissediyordu, neredeyse onu önceden tahmin ediyordu - hayır, onu kesinlikle önceden tahmin ediyordu. Bu neredeyse onun bir sonraki büyüsünün ne olacağını bilecek kadar Voldemort'un gözleriyle görmek gibiydi. Derin ve içgüdüsel bir yanı biliyordu.

Sonra da Karanlık Lord'un gücüyle çarpışıp bundan canlı kurtuldu. Kingsley ve diğerleri ikisini de dondurmasaydı ne olurdu bilmiyordu ama yine de kâbuslarının başkahramanıyla yüz yüze karşılaşmış ve korkudan donup kalmamıştı. Kırılmamış ve tereddüt etmemişti. Bir şekilde daha önce var olduğunu hiç bilmediği gücünün ve kuvvetinin derinliklerini bulmuş ve onlar hayatını kurtarmıştı. Geçmişe baktığında Sirius, bu gücün onu Azkaban'da tutsakken hayata tutan güç olduğunu düşündü ama hala daha farklıydı.

Bir şeyler değişmişti. Ne olduğundan emin değildi ama içinde bir şeyler değişmişti.

Düşüncesi korkutucuydu hatta gerçek üstü gibi hissettiriyordu. Ama Voldemort'la yüzleşmişti ve yaşamıştı üstelik de içinden bir ses Sirius'a bunu tekrar yapmak zorunda olacağını söylüyordu.

* * *

_Çatlak Hanım_, Hogwarts'daki Kara Göl'e yavaşça indiğinde onları bir kalabalık bekliyordu. Yavaşça limana yanaştığında bekleyen büyücü ve cadılardan çok güçlü bir sevinç çığlığı yükseldi. Birçok asadan hoş geldiniz ışıkları yükselirken hep bir ağızdan atılan çığlıklar da güçlenerek devam ediyordu. Güvertede, Arthur ve Bill Weasley delirmiş adamlar gibi gülüyorlardı; onlar görüldüğünde bekleyenlerden bir grup kızıl saçlı büyücü ve cadıdan daha da yüksek çığlıklar yükselmeye başladı. Kalabalık da, dakikasında onlara katıldı ve onlar gittikçe yükselen çığlıklar atmaya devam ederken, Çatlak Hanım'ın gölgelerine saklanmış sade bir seyirci tamamen dikkatlerinden kaçtı.

Sirius, kalabalık el sallayıp çığlık atarken sessizce izledi. Birçok yüzü tanıyordu; aralarında Albus Dumbledore ve onun yeni Bakan Yardımcısı Arabella Figg de vardı. Kadının sağında tüm Potter ilesi, Remus Lupin ve Peter Pettigrew da duruyordu. Ayrıca kurtarılan tutsakların aileleri ile okul çalışanları ve öğrencileri de hazır bekliyorlardı. Dumbledore çok hızlıca hepsini sabahın erken saatinde haberdar etmişti ve bu kadar uzun zaman ayrı kaldıktan sonra kimse ailelerinden kaçırılanların eve dönüşünü kaçırmak istememişti. En azından Seherbazların yarısının orada olma nedeni, bunun tarihi bir an olmasından kaynaklanan görev yüzündendi ve Sirius bunu biliyordu - üstelik onların tarafının kazandığı az zaferlerden de biriydi, gölge düşmemeliydi.

_Gelecek Postası_ da elbette ki oradaydı; Dumbledore'un basını böyle bir anda durdurmasının yolu yoktu ve Sirius kalabalık arasından en az yedi gazeteci saydı ama neyse ki daha tutsak ailelerinden uzakta durup resim çekiliyorlardı. Bu şüphesizce Seherbazların varlığını açıklıyordu; bu aileler için özel bir andı, manşet hikâyeleri için değil... Gazetecilerin bunun için ileride yeterli zamanı olacaktı.

Frank ve Alice Longbottom, tutsakları gemiden aşağıya indirirken daha da yüksek çığlıklar yükseldi. Kahverengi saçlı bir çocuk, altı aydır göremediği babasına doğru hızla koşarken yüzünde saf mutluluğun izi vardı ve Frank, diğer tarafından Alice hala destek olurken, sağlam koluyla çocuğa sarılınca Sirius gülümsedi. Aynı şeyler diğer tutsaklar akrabalarıyla karşılaştığında da yaşandı; Bill Weasley babasının yanından sonunda ayrıldığında ailesi tarafından çevrilip sarıldığında kayboldu. Molly Weasley'nin gözündeki yaşlar - her ne kadar uzaktan kuzeni olsa da - Sirius'un kalbindeki ağırlığı tamamen kaldırdı. İmkânsızı gerçekleştirmek için yola çıkmışlardı - ve kazanmışlardı.

"Aşağıya geliyor musun, Sirius?" diye sordu Oscar Whitenack, merdivenleri inerken.

"Bir dakika sonra," diye cevapladı yavaşça. "Bensiz devam edin."

"Emin misin?"

Oscar'ın yüzüne bakmıyordu ama adamın, arkasından attığı korkuyla karışık saygı dolu yakıcı bakışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Genç Seherbaz sesini arkadaş canlısı tutmak için çok çalışıyordu ama Sirius, tonundaki farkı duydu.

"Evet. Bir dakika düşünmem lazım."

"Tamamdır." Oscar birkaç saniye tereddüt etti ama Sirius sonra ayak seslerinin yavaşça uzaklaştığını duydu. İki dakikadan az bir süre sonra, zafer kazanmış Seherbazlar gemiden inerken kalabalıktan yine güçlü bir çığlık yükseldi. Cadılar ve büyücüler etraflarını sarıp sırtlarını sıvazlarlarken ilginin odağı olmuşlardı ve herkes onların ölümsüz bir minnettarlıkla bakıyordu. Onlar kahramandılar, az ve gururluydular ve teşekkürleri kocaman gülümsemelerle kabul ediyorlardı. Yavaşça dağılıp kalabalıkta kayboldular ve ailelerine hikâyeyi anlatmaya gittiler.

Ama Sirius hala _Çatlak Hanım_'ın gölgelerinde oturuyordu. Güneş yükselip Sirius'un sırtına vururken, Hestia Jones da Potter'lara doğru yürüyüp James'e eğilerek bir şeyler fısıldarken Sirius izledi. Eski 'hocasından' saygı gördüğünü görünce hafifçe gülümsedi; Jones'la karakterleri pek uyuşmasa da kadın Azkaban'da hem güçlü hem de yetenekli olduğunu kanıtlamıştı ve Sirius buna kesinlikle saygı duyuyordu.

Jones konuşurken, Sirius, James'in gözlerinin _Çatlak Hanım_'ın güvertesinde onu aradığını fark etti ama gölgelerde kalmaya devam etti. Kendini, aşağıdaki kutlamadan tamamen ayrı görüyordu. Bu zaferin kazanılmasında çok büyü rolü olmasına rağmen - başarılı olan onun planıyken nasıl rolü olmazdı ki? — hala kaçınılmaz sorularla ve vermeye zorlanacağı cevaplarla uğraşmak istemiyordu. Sirius yapabilecek olsa, basitçe Hogwarts'ın bahçesine Cisimlenmek isterdi ama bu sorunlarını çözmezdi. Er ya da geç sonunda bununla yüzleşecekti.

Sirius iç çekti. Bunun artık saklanmayı bırakma zamanı olduğunu hissetti - hiçbir zaman saklanmayı becerememişti zaten - ve istemese de dünyayla yüzleşmek zorundaydı. Omuzlarını ovuşturduktan sonra Sirius, ayağa kalkıp geminin tek çıkışına yöneldi.

Sirius, geminin karaya inen merdivenlerinin başında belirince kalabalığa derin bir sessizlik çöktü. Gelişinde hiç sevinç çığlığı yükselmemişti ve merdivene adımını attığında fısıldamaların yükseldiğini duydu. Her adımında fısıltılar sürekli ve daha da yüksek bir hal alıyordu; her göz ona odaklanmıştı. Sesler neredeyse kulaklarını patlatacaktı.

"Sirius Black..."

"... Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen..."

"Yalnız başına yüzleşmiş..."

Elektrik gibi bir şey kalabalığı birden çarptı ama Sirius adımlarını yavaşlatmadı. İnsanlar ona bakıp parmakla işaret ediyorlardı ama yine de durmadı. Eğer durursa, düpedüz arkasını dönüp son sürat kaçacağından korkuyordu. Devam etmek, üzerinde olmasını hiç istemediği baskıdan daha kolaydı. _Bir ayağını diğerinin önüne atacaksın,_ dedi kendi kendine. _Asla tereddüt etme_. Ama ifadesiz yüzünün arkasında hala çok soğuk hissediyordu. Şu anda tek istediği şey yalnız kalmaktı.

"... onunla düello etmiş..."

"Dumbledore'dan beri ilk kez..."

"... hala yaşıyor..."

Ayağını sonunda yere bastı ve basar basmaz da flaşlar yüzünde patladı. Sirius hemen sağa dönüp arkadaşlarına doğru yürürken, gözlerini parlaklık karşısında kırpıştırdı. Arkadaşları içinde sadece Remus ve Dumbledore şaşırmış görünmüyordu. James, şokunu gayet iyi saklıyordu ama ela gözleri normalden çok daha genişlemişti ve yüzü de nerdeyse bembeyazdı. Sirius arkadaşlarının yanına geldiğinde tekrar sesler patlarcasına yükseldi.

"Hoş geldin, Sirius," dedi Dumbledore sessizce. "Sen yokken çok şey oldu."

Sirius ona merakla baktı ama James konuşmasına izin vermeden elini uzattı ama hemen onu koca bir sarılmaya çevirdi. "Hayatta olduğun için minnettarım, dostum."

"Teşekkürler."

İkisi ayrılırken Peter gözleriyle takip etti. "Senin bir deli olduğunu hep biliyordum, Patiayak, ama bu..." Sesi hafifçe titredi. "Asla bunu yapacak cesaretim olamazdı."

"Voldemort'la gerçekten yüzleştin mi?" diye sordu Harry, annesinin yanından.

"Harry - " diye başladı Lily uyarırcasına ama Sirius, kadını durdurdu.

"Önemi yok," dedi yumuşakça, vaftiz oğluna bakarken. "Evet, yaptım."

"Neden?" diye sordu Harry, büyüklerin sormak isteyip de soramadığı soruyu bilmeden dile getirirken. Sirius bir dakika tereddüt etti ve gözleri ufukta sabitleşti. Şafak çok güzel atıyordu ve güzel bir gün olacaktı.

"Çünkü biri yapmak zorundaydı."

* * *

Saatler sonra tüm hareketler gözden geçirilmiş ve raporlar verilmişken, beş adam, Sihir Bakanı'nın konferans odasında toplandı. Genç olan dördü sessizce ve birbirlerine merakla bakmamayı başararak durup Dumbledore'un konuşmasını bekledi. Sonunda dörtlüyü gözlüklerinin üzerinden süzdükten sonra yaşlı büyücü konuşmaya başladı.

"Eminim ki dördünüze neden bu akşam buraya gelmenizi rica ettiğimi merak ediyorsunuz," diye başladı. "Aslında eminim ki varlığınızın, son on iki saattir olanlarla bir ilgisi olduğunun farkındasınız. Ama gerçeği isterseniz olanların burada olmanızla çok fazla ilgisi var. Ve gelecekle ilgili de..."

Sirius arkadaşlarının yanında sessizce otururken en azından bu cümlelerden birkaçının direk ona yöneltildiğini fark etti. Ama bunun Peter ya da Remus'la ne ilgisi olduğunu daha anlayamamıştı. Dumbledore devam etti:

"Geçen akşam çok ilginç üç şey oldu. Birincisi, hepinizin de bildiği gibi Sirius, Lord Voldemort'la yüzleşti ve sağ kurtuldu. Bunun ne kadar önemli olduğunu vurgulamama sanırım gerek yok.

"İkincisi ise neredeyse bu olayla aynı anda Sybill Trelawney ikinci doğru kehanetini gerçekleştirdi ve Karanlık Lord'un olası yenilgisini ön gördü." Mavi gözleri onun üzerine odaklandı. "Sirius, inanıyorum ki bu kehanet doğrudan seni ilgilendiriyor. Remus, gecenin geç saatinde bu kehanete tanık oldu ve onu benim_ Düşünseli_me aktarma nezaketini gösterdi. Diğer konuya geçmeden önce hepinizin bu kehaneti duymanızı istiyorum."

Bir şey söylemeden Remus, ileri atılıp asasıyla düşünselini dürttü. Bir dakika içinde, o bildik, ince ve kocaman gözlü figür, _Düşünseli_nde belirdi ve sert sesle konuşurken döndü.

_"Seçim yapıldı. Karanlık Lord'un felaketine sebep olacak olan, karanlığın anlayamayacağı bir güce sahip olan, onunla yüzleşecek... Ama seçilen ve farkında olan, buna bir son verecek... Acıyla, kanla ve kaderle şekillendirilen, tek başına durmayı seçecek... O tek başına kalırsa, o yok olurken karanlık hala duracak... Dünya değişecek ve bu gece, Karanlık Lord'un felaketine neden olacak olanı işaretleyecek... Seçim yapıldı..."_

Remus, asasını geri çekerken ve Trelawney düşünselinde kaybolurken, Sirius nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti. Gözlerini kırpıştırıp aklındaki düşünceleri uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı ama hala sözler beyninde yankılanıyordu ve diğerleri de ona umutsuzca bakmamaya çalışırken sessizce durdular. Azkaban'dayken Sirius, birilerinin bir şeyler yapmak zorunda olduğunun bilinciyle hareket etmişti - bir seçim yapmıştı ama bu şekilde olsun istemişti... Ya da istemiş miydi? Dumbledore'un iki ay önce söylediği sözler hemen aklına geldi. Sadece bir tanesi açıkça ve direk olarak Lord Voldemort'a meydan okuyup bundan sağ çıkmıştı.

Ve şimdi bunu ikinci kez yapmış oldu.

Sessizlik, artık kaldırılabilecekten de çok uzamıştı ama en azından James ve Remus'un aynı şeyi düşündüğünü biliyordu. Sonunda Remus uzanıp Sirius'un omzunu destek verircesine sıktı ve Sirius, arkadaşına gülümsemeyi başardı. _Kendimi neyin içine attım?_ diye düşündü aynı anda umutsuzca. _Bu gerçek olamaz_. Aynı zamanda da kafasında bir ses nazikçe konuşup olasılıkları sayıyordu. _Sen seçtin_, diye hatırlattı kendi kendine. _Ve istiyorsan kendine yalan söyle ama ne yaptığını biliyorsun._ Sonunda Dumbledore, Sirius'u iç monoloğundan kurtardı.

"Dördünüzün de burada olmasının son sebebi ise geçen akşam gördüğüm bir imge. Remus'un bildiği gibi, gençliğimde geçirdiğim ufak bir kaza bana... nadir güçler verdi. Gördüğüm imgeler nadiren bu kadar belirgin olur ve bu yüzden de bunu sizinle paylaşmak istedim.

"İmgemde dördünüz, yan yana, fırtınalı bir fonda dikiliyordunuz. Yalnızdınız ama en önemli şey birlikte duruyordunuz. Kiminle ya da neyle yüzleştiğinizi bilmiyorum ama o dakikada her şeyin dördünüze bağlı olduğunu biliyorum - sizin güçlerinize ve zayıflıklarınıza ama en önemlisi dostluğunuza bağlı... O dakikada siz, savunmanın geriye kalan son hattıydınız."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	39. Bölüm 38: Yitirilen Masumiyet

**Otuz Sekizinci Bölüm: Yitirilen Masumiyet **

Soğuk bir yağmur yağıyordu; ama Sirius umursamadı. O sırada damlalar onu rahatlatıyordu bile... Yağmur ve soğuk ona insan olduğunu hatırlatmış ve iki gündür birlikte yaşadığı berbat uyuşukluktan başka bir şey _hissetmesine_ yardım etmişti. Londra parkındaki bir ağacın altına oturmuştu, her dakika biraz daha ıslanıyordu ama önemli değildi. Gökyüzü karanlık ve griydi, kopacak fırtınanın habercisiydi; ancak kötü hava beklentisi onu, yoldan geçen Muggle'ları ettiği kadar rahatsız etmemişti. Onların korunacak bir yer bulmak için koşuşturmalarını izlemek Sirius'u gülümsetmişti. Neden ıslanmaktan korkuyorlardı? Giysilerini kurutmak için yöntemleri yok muydu? En sonunda omzunu silkti. Kendi sorunlarıyla karşılaştırdığında, Muggleların kaygıları son derece önemsiz kalıyordu.

Sirius içini çekti ve ayaklarıyla çamurda desenler çizmeye devam etti. Kot pantolonu kirlenecekti; ama sanki ne kadar sıklıkla Muggle giysileri giyiyordu ki? Kreacher bununla ilgilenebilirdi. Aptal ev cininin zamanını alacak bir şeylere ihtiyacı vardı.

Yeniden gökyüzüne baktı. Bulutların sert, gri rengi, onun hayatının mükemmel bir kopyasıydı. Sert, soğuk ve umutsuz… Tahmin edilemezliğinden bahsetmiyordu bile - gökyüzü aniden yoğun bir yağmur salıverdiğinde kanıtlanmıştı bu. Her şey çok hızlı gelişmişti. Zihni hala yaptıklarına uyum sağlayamamıştı, aslında bunun olmasını istediğinden de emin değildi. _Of, bundan kurtul artık Sirius, _dedi kendi kendine sinirli bir şekilde. _Kendin için üzülmeyi bırak. Hayatında ilk defa, seni tehlikeye bulaştıran şey ani bir dürtü değildi. Ne yaptığını kesin olarak biliyordun. _Sirius en sonunda sesli bir şekilde inledi.

"Bu berbat bir şey," diye fısıldadı.

"Buna katılmak zorundayım," diyen bir kadın sesi aniden düşüncelerini bölerek Sirius'un kafasını kaldırmasına neden oldu.

Kadın meşe ağacının gölgesinde ayakta duruyordu, ıslaktı ve hafifçe titriyordu. Sarı saçları karışmış ve pelerinine yapışmıştı, güzel kemikli yüzünde açıkça mutsuz bir ifade vardı. Omuzlarını silkerek başlığını çıkardı, Sirius'un üzerine minik damlacıklar sıçrattı, ama zaten o bunu önemsemeyecek kadar ıslaktı. Ancak gri gözleri, hareketlerinin birini inandırabileceğinden çok daha az sıradandı, kadın ona seviyeli bir şekilde baktı, yaratmak için senelerini harcadığı ve mükemmel bir şekilde etrafına sardığı duvarların içinden dosdoğru onu görmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Julia'nın gözlerindeki kıvılcım ilk karşılaştıklarında onu şaşırtmıştı; çünkü insan sadece onun soğuk ve uzak dış görünüşüne bakarsa o, Büyücü dünyasının en eski ve en saf ailelerinden birinin mükemmel bir örneğiydi. Çok az kişi onun gerçekte nasıl biri olduğunu görebilmişti.

"Havayı kastediyorum," diye açıkladı Julia dudaklarını hafifçe kıvırarak, kararlı ve kaba bir biçimde yanına cup diye oturdu. "Diğer taraftan, eşlik etmem..."

Sirius kendisine rağmen gülümsemek zorunda kaldı. "Daha iyi oldu."

"Öyle mi oldu?" Ancak kafasını Sirius'un omzuna değecek şekilde eğmişti ve ses tonu yumuşaktı, bu anlarda Sirius onun şaka yaptığını anlardı. Çoğunlukla.

"Giysilerini korkunç bir hale getireceksin, biliyorsun," diye belirtti.

"Temizleme Büyüleri bu yüzden var, Sirius."

"Evet."

Uzun bir süre sessizlik oldu, sonra Julia bunu "Neden buradasın? Yağmurda oturuyorsun ve çamurla oynuyorsun..." diyerek bozdu.

"Çamurla oynamıyorum," diye itiraz etti hemen ve Julia'nın kahkaha atmasına neden oldu.

"Eminim. Ve bu küçük topak kendiliğinden ortaya çıktı," diye karşılık verdi Julia. "Bir Muggle parkında."

"Elbette öyle oldu." Ona çekici bir şekilde gülümsemeyi denedi ama ne kadar kötü bir şekilde başarısız olduğunun çok iyi farkındaydı. Kafasını omzundan kaldırırken Julia'nın yüzündeki mutlu ifade kayboldu, ona şişler gibi baktı.

"Konuyu değiştirme, Sirius."

"Ah." İç çekti ve yeniden zemine baktı. "Bunu fark etmeyeceğini umuyordum."

"Mümkün değil." Rutubetli havanın aksine yanında duran Julia'nın vücudu hala sıcaktı, ancak ses tonu biraz soğuklaşmıştı. "Öyleyse, ne yapıyorsun burada?"

Omzunu silkti. "Düşünüyorum."

"Tehlikeli bir iş," diye karşılık verdi kadın; ama Sirius, kadının, sesini sakin tutmak için harcadığı çabayı fark etti. "Özellikle bunu yapan sen olduğunda…"

"Her neyse, beni nasıl buldun?"

"Kafamı ateşin içine soktum ve Peter'a en salak arkadaşını nerede bulabileceğimi sordum. Anında bana burada olduğunu, tamamen ıslandığını söyledi ve bunun için belirgin bir neden belirtmedi. O da _düşündüğünü_ söyledi."

Sirius hafifçe içini çekti ama sessiz kaldı. Bir taraftan Julia'nın arkadaşlığı onu mutlu etmişti -onu eskiden olduğu gibi yeterince göremiyordu ve özlüyordu- diğer taraftan iyi bir kendine acıma seansına girmişti ve bunun kesilmesinden nefret ediyordu. Bunun, onun için muhtemelen iyi bir şey olduğunu bilmesine rağmen. Ancak Julia onun yüzündeki bakışı görmüş olmalıydı çünkü koluna elini koydu ve yumuşak bir şekilde konuştu.

"Lucius bana neler olduğunu anlattı, Sirius." dedi kadın o cevap vermeyince. "Ve ben sana deli olup olmadığını bile sormayacağım; çünkü öyle olduğunu biliyorum. Sana, Karanlık Lord'un öylece karşısına dikildiğinde neler düşündüğünü bile sormayacağım. Onun yerine, bunlar hakkında nasıl hissettiğini soracağım."

"Pekâlâ, öyle olsun," diye cevapladı bir an sonra. "Sanırım benim, şu anki hislerimden çok daha kötüsünü hissediyor olmam gerekiyordu, beni asıl endişelendiren şey bu."

"Bu da neden?"

"Çünkü seçimi ben yaptım," diye cevapladı Sirius sessizce. "Kendimi neye soktuğumu tam olarak biliyordum desem çok aptalca gelir, değil mi? Ama biliyordum."

Kadın nazikçe kıkırdadı. "Nedense şaşırmadım. Her ne kadar düşüncesiz bir aptal gibi davranmaya çalışsan da, aslında çok zekisin."

Sirius horuldadı. "Ben düşüncesiz bir aptalım."

"Öyleyse seni bunu yapmaya iten neydi?" Julia'nın kafası gene omzuna yaslanmıştı ve Sirius onun orada olmasının yarattığı histen hoşlandığını inkar edemezdi. Yavaşça derin bir nefes salıverdi ve kafasını dinlenmek için ıslak meşe ağacının gövdesine yasladı. En sonunda Julia'ya, Harry'e iki gün önce verdiği cevabın aynısını söyledi.

"Çünkü birisinin yapması gerekiyordu," dedi Sirius sessizce, sonra yeniden horuldadı, kelimelerinin kulağa ne kadar salakça _asil_ geldiğini dinliyordu. "Veya belki de bu kadar bencil olmayan bir şekilde değildi. Veya belki de öyleydi. Bencilce, bencil olmayan bir şekilde... Ah kahretsin, bilmiyorum. Bildiğim tek şey onun karşısına dikilmem gerekiyordu, bunu yapabileceğimi kanıtlamam gerekiyordu..." Durakladı, o anda söylediği şeyleri düşündü ve gülmeye çalıştı. "Bu sana bir şey ifade ediyor mu?"

"Evet," dedi Julia sessizce. "çok şey ifade ediyor."

"Azkaban'dan kaçtığımdan beridir kendimi kapana kısılmış gibi hissediyorum," diye itiraf etti. "Kulağa garip geldiğini biliyorum ama..."

"Ama bir kurban olmaktan nefret ediyorsun," diye bitirdi Julia onun cümlesini, elini tuttu ve sıkıştırdı.

"Evet." Gözleri kapandı ve içinden, sesini beklenmedik bir şekilde katılaştıran soğuk bir şeyler yükseldi. "Voldemort'un kurbanı değil düşmanı olmayı tercih ederim."

Sessizlik içinde uzun bir zaman geçti aralarından ve Sirius gönülsüzce tepelerindeki ağaç dallarına düşen yağmur damlalarını dinledi. Ancak çoğunlukla yanındaki Julia'nın düzenli soluklarını dinliyordu. Çok uzun seneler ayrı kalmışlardı; ama bazen, tıpkı o anda olduğu gibi, neredeyse aralarından hiç zaman geçmemiş gibi hissediyordu. Julia onu anlıyordu, bunu inkar edemezdi. Mükemmel bir çift değillerdi -tüm kalbiyle dünyada _mükemmel_ diye bir şeyin olmadığına inanıyordu- ancak Julia'yla birlikteyken, asla kendisini diğer kadınlarlayken olduğu gibi gizlemek zorunda kalmıyordu. Onunla ilişkisi James, Remus ve Peter'la olduğu gibi kardeşçe değildi; ancak farklı olması daha az güçlü olduğunu göstermiyordu. Julia'yla damlayan bir ağacın altında soğuk çamurun içinde oturmak huzur vericiydi.

Evinde gibiydi.

"Çok soğuksun," diye fısıldadı kadın en sonunda. "Seni asla böyle tanımamıştım."

Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Özür dilerim. Böyle bir şey kastetmemiştim."

"Biliyorum," dedi kadın hızla ve Sirius onun kafasını salladığını hissetti. "Bunun için seni suçlamıyorum... nedenini anlayabiliyorum. Sadece sihirli bir şey söyleyebilmeyi ve senin yeniden bir bütün olmana yardım edebilmeyi isterdim."

Kalbi otuz saniye kadar atmayı bıraktı. _Onun gibi birini hak edebilmek için ne yaptım?_ Yutkundu. "Burada olman yeterli."

"İyi bir yalancısın Sirius ama o kadar da iyi değil." Julia'nın dudakları yanaklarına temas etti ve Sirius onun gözlerine bakabilmek için kafasını çevirdi. "Ancak yine de teşekkür ederim."

"Benim sana teşekkür etmem gerek."

"Ne için?"

Sirius gülümsedi ve bu defa gerçek olduğunu hissetti. "Sadece sen olduğun için."

"Her zaman." çok yavaşça, Julia onu dudaklarından öpmek için öne doğru uzandı ve o anda Sirius, uzun zamandır tadamadığı bir huzur hissinden zevk almak için kendisine izin verdi. Julia'yı öpmek uçmak gibiydi, ama daha da güzeldi; daha sıcaktı, daha güvenliydi ve aynı zamanda daha canlandırıcıydı. Bir zamanlar oldukları kadar genç değillerdi; ancak öpüşmelerindeki bilindik his, bunun seneler önceki ilk öpüşmelerinden daha az tutkulu olduğunu göstermiyordu. Sirius'un uzun zaman önce keşfettiği gibi, aşk yaşlandıkça gelişen çok az şeyden biriydi.

Gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve ayağa kalktı, Julia'nın ellerini tuttu ve kendisiyle birlikte ayağa kalkması için çekiştirdi. "Hadi gel. Soğuktan kurtulalım."

"Mutsuz olmak istediğini sanıyordum," dedi Julia gülümseyerek.

"Artık değil."

* * *

"Merhaba, Severus."

Yaşlı ses tonundaki bir şey aniden Severus'un duraksamasına neden oldu. Bunca seneden sonra, Albus Dumbledore'u _iyi_ tanıdığını iddia edebilecek çok az kişiden biriydi, her ne kadar hiçbir yaşayan canlı, cadı ya da büyücü parıldayan o mavi gözlerin ardında olup biten her şeyi asla anlayamayacak olsa da. Fakat, zafer olması gereken yerdeki bu yıpranmış ağzı hiç duymamıştı, her zaman çok zeki olan o mavi gözlerin bu kadar yıpranmış olduğunu hiç görmemişti. Yolunda gitmeyen bir şey olduğunu o anda fark etti, Dumbledore'un ona söyleyip söylemeyeceği ise başlı başına farklı bir soruydu.

"Albus."

Uzattığı elini tuttuğunda, Severus Dumbledore'un avuç içinin her nedense yapış yapış olduğu gerçeğini fark etmeden edemedi ve öncekinden daha zayıf görünüyordu. _Hayır,_ diye düşündü kapalı gözlerinin ardında, _zayıf doğru kelime değil. Doğru tabir, yorgun._ Eski hocasını belli etmeden incelemeye çalıştı; ancak onun sahip olduğu özelliklerle bile bu zordu. Dumbledore'un yüzündeki çizgiler normalde olduğundan çok daha derin görünüyordu ve _gerçekten_ yorgun duruyordu. Aslında tükenmiş görünüyordu.

"İyi misiniz?"

Dumbledore gülümsedi. "İyiyim. Sadece uzun bir... gündü."

"Neden evde olmak yerine benim zindanımda olduğunuzu sorabilir miyim?" diye sordu Severus dikkatten bükülmüş bir kaşla.

"Çünkü Severus, savaş, yaşlı bir adamın ahmaklıkları yüzünden bekletilemez."

"Sizin yaptığınız hiçbir şeyi _ahmaklık_ olarak adlandıramam," diye cevapladı Severus. "Özellikle de buraya geldiğinizde."

"Elbette yapamazsın." Dumbledore gülümser gibi oldu ve Severus'un gizli yerinde önerdiği sandalyeye oturdu. Çok az kişi buraya girebilecek kadar ayrıcalıklıydı - iş arkadaşlarının yarısı hala içerisinin ne derecede kasvetli olduğuna dair iddiaya giriyorlardı. Elbette ki Severus onların ne düşündüklerini önemsemiyordu, dairesi daima onun gizli bölgesi olmuştu... ancak Dumbledore burada daima hoşnutlukla karşılanırdı.

"Remus burada olduğunuzu biliyor tabi ki, değil mi?" Tek cevabı bir çift kalkmış kaştı ve hak ettiği de tam olarak buydu. "Özür dilerim."

"Gerekli değil," diye rahatlattı yaşlı adam onu bir süreden sonra. İfadesi hafifçe yumuşadı. "Söylediğim gibi, yorucu bir gün geçirdim."

_Garip, bunu nasıl iki kere söylediniz, bunu bana daha önce hiç itiraf ettiğinizi düşünmüyorum,_ Severus düşünmesine engel olamadı; ama bunun söylemekten daha iyi olduğunu biliyordu. Dumbledore kimsenin hiçbirini öğrenmeyi arzu etmeyeceği bir sürü, bir sürü sırlarla dolu olan bir adamdı. Kendisini bazılarını bilebilecek kadar ayrıcalıklı hissetti. "Anlıyorum."

"Dün geceki buluşma nasıldı?" diye sordu Dumbledore, aniden işe dönerek. "Remus bana senin de çağırıldığını söyledi."

"İlginçti." Severus kendi sandalyesine yaslandı, yavaşça deneyimlerini anlatmaya başladı. "Karanlık Lord olaylardan tam olarak _hoşnut_ değil; ancak Azkaban'daki hareketlerimle ilgili tepkilerinden kurtulmayı başarabildim."

"Sirius bana Voldemort'un hayatını kurtardığından bahsetti." Dumbledore'un sesinde kesinlikle hiç bir yargılama belirtisi olmasa da Severus öfkelenmesine engel olamadı.

"Olayda çok küçük bir seçim şansım vardı, fark etmişsinizdir,"dedi.

"Elbette ki." Yaşlı büyücü onun acele tepkisini savuşturdu. "Nedenlerini anlıyorum, Sirius da anlıyor." Yaşlı yüzüne yavaşça bir gülümseme yayıldı ve gözleri aniden tehlikeli bir şekilde parıldadı. "Aslında Voldemort'un sana bir Büyücü borcuna sahip olduğu gerçeği bir gün işimize yarayabilir."

Snape bakakaldı. Uzun bir süre yapabildiği tek şey bu oldu. Ardından, yutkunduktan sonra (sertçe ve en azından iki kere) en sonunda uygun bir cevap oluşturabilmeyi başardı.

"Karanlık Lord'un kendisini, Ölüm Yiyenlerinden birine yaşam borcu olduğunu onaylamaya mecbur hissedeceğini sanmıyorum."

Bu, bunca şeyden sonra, hiç _düşünmediği _bir şeydi ve olasılıklar kesinlikle korkutucuydu. Severus düşünmeden ve sonuçlara önem vermeden, hapistekiler ve Seherbazlar kaçıyormuş gibi davranmıştı ve garip olan şey, onların Voldemort'u yakalamayı deneyip bilinci yerinde olmasa da yanlarında götürebilecek kadar zeki olmalarıydı. Black'in bu öngörüsü Severus'u şaşırtmıştı; ancak Gryffindorların bile salak olmadığını düşünüyordu. Bakanlık Voldemort'u büyükçe bir hazırlık yapmadan yakalamayı asla başaramamıştı, bu da açıkça yapılmamıştı; koşullar düşünüldüğünde, bu sadece deneyip denemeyecekleri sorusuyla ilgiliydi. Ancak iyi bir Ölüm Yiyen gibi, Severus bu seçimi ellerinden almıştı. Bunu yapmak, alternatifinden çok daha az karmaşıktı.

"Ben bundan bu kadar emin olmazdım Severus," diye yanıtladı Dumbledore yavaşça. "Lord Voldemort bile en eski sihirleri görmezden gelemez." Gözleri parladı. "Ne kadar şiddetli bir şekilde denese de."

Omurgasından aşağı bir titreme yayıldı. "Benim bilmediğim neyi biliyorsunuz?" diye fısıldadı Severus.

"Hiçbir şey." Dumbledore kafasını salladı, aniden çok uzaklara gitmiş gibiydi. Ses tonu hafifçe kısıldı, bu da Severus'un daha iyi duyabilmek için öne doğru uzanmasına neden oldu. "Hiçbir şey aslında... ya da en azından somut bir şey değil. Her şey bulutlu, ancak burada büyük güçler çalışıyor, dostum... tamamı karanlıkta değil."

Ses tonu farklıydı, Severus'un zindan dairesine ilk geldiğindeki Dumbledore gibi konuşmuyordu. Yorgun veya yıpranmış değildi şimdi, hiçbir zayıflık belirtisi yoktu. Şu anda ani bir gizemi ve gücü vardı ve Severus'un fark ettiği ama adını koyamadığı bir anlayışı - Dumbledore'un gözlerinin uzaklara dalıp gittiğini daha önce çok kereler görmüştü; ancak çok azı bunun gibiydi ve çok azı bu kadar tehlikeliydi. Sihir Bakanı _farklıydı,_ bu kadarını biliyordu. Severus'un bugüne kadar karşılaştığı kimseye benzemiyordu, sadece... Gözlerini kırptı, aniden Dumbledore'un şimdiki uzaklığıyla Remus'un bugünlerdeki davranışları arasındaki benzerlikle sarsıldı.

_Bu da ne?_ diye merak etti nefessiz kalmış bir şekilde ancak sormadı. Sadece sessiz bir şekilde oturdu, ne kadar uzun süre oturmuştu bilmiyordu, yaşlı adamın gözleri tekrar ona odaklandı ve kafasını kaldırdı. Severus, Dumbledore bir şey görmeden yeşil renkli halıya bakarken dakikaların geçtiğini fark etmemiş gibi davrandı; ama Dumbledore ani bir rahatlamayla ve toparlanmış bir sesle konuşurken eski müdürdeki beklenmedik değişimi fark etmişti.

"O zaman, sanırım senden şüphelenemez."

"Hayır. Öyle olacağını sanmıyorum." Snape duraksadı. "Gerçekten düşünmüyor musunuz...?"

O mavi gözler şimdi her zamankinden daha fazla gizemliydi. "Düşünüyorum."

"Ah." Karakterine uymayan bir şekilde, Severus söyleyebilecek küçümser bir görüş bulamadı; ama bulabilseydi bile bunu Dumbledore'a söylemezdi. Yaşlı adama, onu özsaygısı gibi önemsiz şeylerle rahatsız edemeyecek kadar saygı duyuyordu ve ona minnettardı. Kesinlikle kendisini aciz ve kayıp hissetmekten nefret ediyordu ve genellikle katlanılamaz olmaktan bir rahatsızlık duymuyordu; ancak Dumbledore'la iken değil. Şimdi değil.

"Ancak," diye devam etti yaşlı büyücü, muhtemelen onun için üzülüyordu. "Bunu sadece zaman söyleyecek."

Severus homurdandı.

Dumbledore gülümsedi. "Elbette ki, bu daha çok boş bir söz, değil mi?" diye sordu etkili bir şekilde. "Ama şu an için bekleyeceğiz, eğer kullanılacak başka bir şey bilmiyorsan."

"Pek değil," diye salladı kafasını hafifçe Severus. "Azkaban'ın karmaşa içinde olduğunu zaten biliyorsunuz ve Karanlık Lord gerçekten sinirli - ancak uygun zamanı sabırla bekleyecek. Ne kadar sinirli olursa olsun."

"Daha azını beklemiyorum," aldığı sakin bir cevaptı.

Gözlerini devirdi. "Bazen beni korkutuyorsunuz."

"Nedenmiş ?" diye kıkırdadı yaşlı adam beklenmedik bir şekilde.

"Çok fazla şey biliyorsunuz," dedi Severus anlamlı bir şekilde, cevap almayı umuyordu. Ne yazık ki elde ettiği şey daha fazla kahkahaydı.

"Veya çok az şey, oğlum," diye güldü Dumbledore. "Bazen ikisi aynı şeydir."

* * *

Molly de Arthur da bir çığlıkla uyandılar. Korkmuş bir şekilde ikisi de yataklarından çıktılar ve bu rahatsızlığın sebebini anlamadan çok önce harekete geçtiler; anladıklarındaysa ikisi de en büyük oğullarının odasına doğru yöneldiler. Kısaca, Molly diğer çocukları Hogwarts'da olduğu için mutluydu, Ginny'i koruyorlardı - ama en kötü olasılıkları düşünmek Charlie'nin ölüm haberiyle birlikte mutsuzluk getirmişti, bu yüzden bu düşünceyi kafasından attı. Arthur, Bill'in kapısına gitmek için ondan biraz daha önce davrandı ve Molly tokmak dönmeyince neredeyse topuklarının üzerinde koşturdu.

Kocası Molly'nin yüzünün kıpkırmızı kesilmesine neden olacak kaba bir söz söyledi.

"Arthur!" diye bağırdı.

"Şimdi değil Molly!" İkisinin de hissettiği gerginlik sesini keskinleştirmişti. Arthur cüppesinin içinden asasını çıkardı. _"Alohomora!"_

İkisi de düşünmeden kapıyı açılması için ittiler, uzaktan sesin aniden kesildiğinin farkına varmışlardı. Bir bağırtı yükseldi ve aniden Arthur'a göğsüne kırmızı hızlı bir ışık çarptı ve onu arkaya doğru uçurdu.

"Arthur!" Molly şaşkınlık içinde arkaya doğru sıçradı, kapıdan uzaktı, bilincini yitirmiş olan kocasına bakıyordu. Arthur gibi odasından çıkarken asasını yanına almayı akıl edememişti, bu yüzden çok dikkatlice kapıya doğru yürüdü, bulacağı şeyden korkuyordu.

Bill yatağın yanında oturuyordu, asasını kaldırmıştı. Saçaları umutsuz bir şekilde dağılmıştı, açık bir şekilde görülüyordu ki yataktaydı; ancak yüzü Molly'nin bugüne kadar hiç görmediği şekilde zayıf ve soluktu. Aniden, gözlerini kırpmadan ölü ve tekinsiz bir bakış belirdi yüzünde ve sonra asasını indirdi.

"Üzgünüm, anne," dedi Bill sessizce. Sesi boğuktu. "Sanırım Susturma Büyüsü yapmayı unutmuşum."

"Sen... _Ne?"_ Onun o anda ne söylediğini anlamayı başaramamıştı. Molly öne doğru hareket etmeye başladı, Bill'in hafifçe titrediğini ve alnının terle kaplı olduğunu fark etmişti ama Bill ondan önce davrandı ve kapıya doğru hareket etti.

"O babam mıydı?" diye sordu aniden, annesinin yanından geçti. "Bunu yapmak istememiştim... Ah, _kahretsin._"

"Bill!" Bu söylemeyi düşünebildiği tek şeydi.

Molly onun kolunu yakalamak için bir harekette bulundu ama oğlu Arthur'un yanına doğru hareket ettiği için başaramadı. "Onu uyandıracağım."

"Sorun değil, hayatım, yapman gerekmez -"

"Ben hasta değilim anne," diye bağırdı Bill, annesine o boş gözlerle bakıyordu. "Ve bu kadar uzun süreliğine gitmedim. Basit bir büyünün üstesinden gelebilirim."

"Bunu yapamayacağını söylemeye çalışmıyordum," doğru kelimeleri bulabilmek için çırpındı. "Sadece demeye çalışıyordum ki..."

"_Ennervate._"

Arthur'un gözleri açıldı. "Kim- Ne-?" Asasını el yordamıyla aradı, sadece biraz uzakta duruyordu ama o ulaşamayacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Her şey yolunda, baba," diye rahatlattı onu Bill. "Üzgünüm, seni bayıltmak istememiştim. Sadece Susturma Büyüsü yapmayı unutmuşum, hepsi bu."

"Susturma Büyüsü?" Arthur ısrar etti, gözlerinde bir anda endişe belirmişti. "Bill, sen-?"

"İyiyim," en büyük oğulları babasının sözünü kesti, kaba bir şekilde ayakta duruyordu. Aniden, Arthur ayaklarının üstüne güçlükle kalktı, Molly'le birbirlerine anlamlı bir bakış attılar. Bunca yıllık evlilikten ve bu kadar çocuktan sonra birbirlerini kelimelere ihtiyaç duymadan anlayabiliyorlardı ve Molly onun gözlerindeki endişeyi net bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Beklendiği gibi, kendi içinde hissettiği de o soğuk ve acı hissin aynısıydı.

"Bununla ilgili konuşmaya ihtiyacın var mı, canım?" diye sordu sessizce, oğlunun omzuna nazik bir şekilde elini koydu. "Yardımcı olabilir."

"Hayır." Bill ondan kurtuldu, kafasını sallıyordu. Tutumundaki belirsizlik Molly'nin ona bakakalmasına neden olmuştu, Bill'i hiç böyle kayıp ya da rahatsız görmemişti. Bill gözlerini kapadı, derin bir nefes aldı, bunlar ona iyi gelmiş gibiydi. Gözlerini açtı ve annesinin istediğinden çok daha sakin bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı, bu ton gözlerindeki ölü bakışla da pek uyuşmuyordu. "Sadece uykuya ihtiyacım var."

"Emin misin?" diye sordu Arthur kısık sesle.

"Evet," diye anında yanıtladı oğulları. Sesi hafifçe titriyordu. "Yardım etmek istediğinizi biliyorum anne, baba... sadece şimdi değil. Henüz değil."

Molly yutkundu ve kocasına bir bakış daha attı. Ona haykıran her parçası oğluna ulaşmaya çalışıyordu; ancak daha önce bunu bir kere geri çevirmişti - ve belki de hazır değildi. Bill bir yetişkindi ve onun kararlarına güvenmek zorundaydılar, bu canlarını acıtsa da. "Pekala,"dedi yumuşak bir sesle.

Bill bir kez daha odasının kilitli kapısının ardında kaybolduğunda hem o, hem Arthur, orada uzun bir süre daha durdular ve onun _onları _kendi kâbuslarından korumak için kapıya Susturma Büyüsü yaparkenki sihirli sözlerini duydular. Molly Bill'in Azkaban'da karşılaştığı cehennemi yeni yeni hayal etmeye başlıyordu ve gözyaşları meydana çıkmasın diye dudaklarını ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Bir şey söylemeden Arthur onun elini tuttu ve sıktı, Molly onun da kendisi kadar berbat şeyler hissettiğini biliyordu. Bu çok yanlıştı, biliyordu. Ebeveynler çocuklarını böyle korkunçluklardan korumalıydılar, başka şekilde davranmamalıydılar.

_Çeviren: sinek_


	40. Bölüm 39: Sonun Başlangıcı

**Otuz Dokuzuncu Bölüm: Sonun Başlangıcı **

Sonraki birkaç hafta boyunca Hogwarts'ta ve tüm Büyücü Dünyasından heyecan doruktaydı. Azkaban'ı boşaltmak, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen ile yapılan savaşta büyük bir rüzgâr estirmekle kalmamış, savaşın yönünü de değiştirmişti. Yeni bir iyimserlik tüm kaleyi sarmıştı ve Harry, daha önce savaştan hiç bahsetmeyen öğrencilerin bile, kısa bir dönemecin ardında zaferin onları beklediğinden bahsettiğini duymuştu. Bu değerlendirmenin henüz çok erken ve zayıf olduğunu bilmesine rağmen, insanların inanmaya başladığını görünce kalbi yumuşuyordu.

Söylentilere göre Voldemort, Azkaban akınından sonra hala şaşkındı. Seherbazlar, kurtarma operasyonu sırasında hapishanenin yapısına duvarları yıkarak ve hatta bir tavanı çökerterek büyük zarar vermişlerdi; bu da Karanlık Lord'u yeterince kızdırmaya yetmişti. Etrafta, hapishanenin çok daha güçlü ve çok daha güvenli bir şekilde yeniden inşa edildiği hikâyeleri dolaşıyordu ama yine de bu turu Bakanlık kazanmıştı. Çok az kişi bu olaydaki anahtar rolün Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na ait olduğunu düşünürdü, Harry ailesinin tavırlarına bakınca, Yoldaşlığın bilerek böyle düşünülmesini istediğini anlıyordu. Dikkat çekmemek, amaçlarına daha iyi hizmet ediyordu.

Son birkaç hafta, sınavların başlamasına çok az bir zaman kaldığı için herkesin aklını meşgul ediyordu, hatta Malfoy'un rahatsız edici yorumları bile minimuma inmişti. Aslında Azkaban akınından sonra iyice rahatsız edici olmuştu ama Seherbazların zaferi birazcık olsun çenesini kapatabilmişti. Voldemort da son birkaç haftadır oldukça sessiz bir şekilde ada kalesinde oturup, Büyücü Dünyasını huzur içinde bırakıyordu. Kendi açısından Harry, uzun zamandan beri ilk defa yaşayacağı en sessiz yaz için ip çekiyordu.

Ta ki, Profesör Lupin, Veda Yemeği'ndeki konuşmasının tam ortasında yere düşene kadar.

* * *

Dumbledore ofisinden dışarıya beklenmedik bir şekilde yürürken Lily, bir yığın kâğıdın arasından ona baktı. Adamın çizgili yüzü ifadesizdi ama yine de, mavi gözlerinin etrafındaki çizgilerin gerginliğinden endişeli olduğu anlaşılabiliyordu. Lily ayağa kalkarken sorunun ne olduğunu soracaktı ama yeni bir ses onu kesti.

"Albus, Peter ve ben-" diye başladı James ama Bakan ileri gidip elini James'in omzuna koyarak onu susturdu.

"Burayı terkedin," dedi Dumbledore güçlüce. "Hemen şimdi. Hepiniz."

"Ne?" diye sordu Peter, James'in yarım adım arkasındaydı ve Dumbledore'a aklını kaçırmış gibi bakıyordu. Şu anda Lily bu hisse yürekten katılıyordu.

"Sadece gidin. Seherbaz Karargâh'ına inin ve Bakanlığı terk edin, James - hızlı olun."

Kısa bir an boyunca Lily kocasıyla bakıştı. Kocasının korktuğunu çok az görmüştü ama şimdi ela gözleri genişlemişti ve belli ki korkuyordu; kadın, kendi kalbinin de göğsünde Dumbledore'un anlamsız sözleri karşısında deli gibi çarptığını hissedebiliyordu. Havada gerginlik vardı ve önsezinin ağırlığı hepsinin üzerine çökmüştü. Karar James'in yüzünde hızla parladı ve daha kısa olan adamın kolunu kavradı.

"Haydi, gidelim, Peter."

Lily, onlar ilerlerken toplanan gücü hissedebiliyordu ve bunun kaynağını bulmak için deli gibi etrafına bakınırken kaynağın, birkaç adım ötesinde olduğunu anladı - Dumbledore. Bir şekilde, birden amansız ve tehlikeli olmuştu; daha önce onu hiç böyle görmemişti ve bu da adrenalinin damarlarında pik yapmasına neden oldu. Dumbledore, çok büyük tehlikelerde bile yapmadığı gibi asasını çekmişti. Lily birden bir şeylerin çok kötü ters gittiğini anladı. Bir şeyler olmak üzereydi.

Adam, kadına doğru güçle döndü. "'Bella'ya git, Lily," dedi Dumbledore sakince. "Ona, Bakanlığı boşaltmasını söyle."

"Ne?" Kadının kalbi yerde yuvarlanıyor gibiydi.

"Git," diye cevapladı nazikçe. "Hızlı ol."

Düşünmeden, Lily aşağıya doğru emirleri gerçekleştirmek için yürüdü - ama sonra aklına bir düşünce geldi. Omzundan arkaya bakarak durdu ve sordu, "Sen nereye gidiyorsun?"

Dumbledore'un gözlerinde hüzün vardı.

"Sadece git."

* * *

Gardiyan Projesi yan odadan büyük bir çığlık attığında, Molly ve Bill mutfaktaydı. Bill çok fazla şaşkın görünse de ikisi de içgüdüsel olarak hazırlandılar. Bugün Seherbazlardan ayrı geçireceği son gündü; tüm firarilere dünyayla tekrar uyum sağlamaları için Haziran'ın sonuna kadar zaman verilmişti. Arthur ve Molly'yi havalara uçurarak Bill, diğer çocuklar Hogwarts'tan dönene kadar Kavuk'ta kalmaya karar vermişti ve çocuklar onu evde bulduklarında çok sevineceklerdi. Weasley'lerin onu kaybettiğini sandıklarında hissettikleri ağır kayıp hissi tamamen geçiyordu ve Molly'ye göre dünya tekrar dönmeye başlamıştı.

Ta ki Gardiyan Projesi, onun dikkatlice koruduğu kabuğunu sallayana kadar. Büyülü parşömen kâğıt her zaman aktifti, özellikle Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen son birkaç haftadır fazlasıyla sessizken; ama Molly ona herhangi bir şey olduğunda haber vermesi için Alarm Büyüsü yapmıştı. Bir şey olduğunda görevi basitti - Lily Potter'a şömineden haber verecekti ki o, sabah akşam Dumbledore'la iletişimdeydi. Ama her şey o kadar huzur içindeydi ki neredeyse unutacaktı -

"Ne oldu, anne?" diye sordu Bill, alarm büyüsü bağırmaya devam ederken ve Molly büyülü parşömene doğru hareketlenirken.

"Yoldaşlıkla ilgili bir şey," diye cevapladı basitçe parşömene koşup ne olduğuna bakmaya çalışarak.

"Sen Yoldaşlıkta mısın?"

"Evet, ama bunun için zamanımız yok," dedi oğlunun şaşkın bakışları arasında ne dediğinin bile tam farkında olmadan. "Şunun ucunu tut."

Bill, parşömen'in bir ucundan tuttu ve Molly de diğer tarafı Gilderoy Lockhart'ın Ev Hayvanları Rehberi'nin ağır bir kopyasıyla sabitledi. Kadın dev gibi haritayı incelemeye başladığında hala çığlıklar devam ediyordu. Maalesef, sorun olan noktayı bulmak için büyük çaba harcamak gerekmiyordu. Haritadaki büyük bir alan kırmızıydı ve Molly asasını o tarafa doğrulttu.

"Ah, hayır..." diye fısıldadı.

Bill diğer taraftan eğilip artık büyütülmüş olan yazıya, SİHİR BAKANLIĞI'na baktı. Küçük figürler sağa sola koşuşturuyordu ama büyük bir grup Bakanlığın Atriyum'unda toplanmıştı. Gardiyan Projesi hemen onları yeşille damgalamıştı ve Molly, çok daha fazla olduklarını bildiği halde sadece otuz tane nokta saydı. Yüzlerce büyücünün yeni gelenlerden önce kaçmak için ya Bakanlığa sığındığını ya da şöminelere hücum ettiğini gördü. Buna rağmen daha küçük bir grup üst katlarda Bakanlığın ortasında, Arabella Figg'in etrafında toplanıyordu. Molly izlerken daha fazla nokta oraya gidiyordu ve aralarında "Lily Potter" da vardı.

Ama kıpkırmızı "Albus Dumbledore" yazan nokta hızlıca yeni gelenleri karşılamaya gidiyordu. Yeni gelen gruptan bir kişi sanki liderleriymiş gibi diğerlerinin önünde duruyordu.

"Bill," diye sordu Molly sessizce, "Tom Marvolo Riddle kim?"

* * *

Kara Büyücü dedektörleri Seherbaz Karargâhında birden çıldırdı ve Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebolt'un masasından fırladı. İkisi Quidditch hakkında konuşuyordu ama yaşanan kargaşa sayesinde birden konu unutuluverdi. Sirius, Kara Büyücü dedektörüne en yakın cadının yanına gitti.

"Nerede?" diye sordu.

Kadının yüzü bembeyazdı. "Her yerde!"

"Ne?" Birdenbire Sirius bir şeylerin geldiğini hissetti ve buz kesti... "Atriyum mu?"

"Hayır, her yerdeler!" diye bağırdı kadın tüm Bakanlık alarmları çalarken. "Atriyumda - " Karanlık Büyücü dedektörleri iyice zıvanadan çıkmıştı "- ve yeraltında!"

Sirius bu bilgiyi sindirirken dünya sanki bir dakika için donmuştu ama varılacak sadece bir sonuç vardı. Tam emirleri vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki - ayaklarının altından yer sarsıldı. Beklenildiği gibi de soğuk kadın sesi alarma karıştı:

"Şu anda Sihir Bakanlığı'nda bulunun tüm cadı ve büyücülerin acilen binayı terk etmeleri rica ediliyor. Acil bir durum oluştu. Lütfen en yakın çıkış, şömine ya da Cisimlenme noktasına gidiniz. Bakanlığa dönmek güvenli olduğunda size haber verilecektir..."

Yer sarsıntısı çok güçlü değildi ve büyük ihtimalle üst katlardan hissedilmemişti. Sihirsel Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi ve Seherbaz Karargâh'ı Bakanlığın çok diplerine, neredeyse tüm ofislerin altında olan ikinci kata koyulmuştu. Gariptir ki yukarıdaki hiç kimse hissedebilecek olsa bile, o şaşkınlıkla bunu fark etmezdi. Üstelik Bakanlık öyle güçlü bina koruma büyüleriyle korunuyordu ki, doğal yoldan dünyadaki hiçbir şey onu sarsamazdı...

Sirius'un planı bir saniyede değişti.

"Dışarı çıkın, hemen!" diye bağırdı kendi asasını Anti-Cisimlenme kontrol panelinin olduğu karşı duvara yöneltirken. Korumalar çok acil durumlar dışında kaldırılmazdı ama Sirius bunun onlardan biri olduğuna emindi - bu yüzden kontrolü devre dışı bıraktı. "Hepiniz Acil Cisimlenme Noktasına gidin! Bir şeyler olmak üze-"

Çatırdama daha da yükseldi ve tüm yer dolu dolu iki dakika boyunca sallandı; Sirius'un midesi ters dönmüş gibiydi. Seherbazlar doğal olarak hep paranoyaktı ve her şey için bir acil planları vardı. Sadece bunun için yeterli zaman olmasına dua etti ve sakin kadın sesi anonsu tekrarlarken bağırdı.

"GİDİN!"

Diğer asaların kalktığını görecek kadar bekledi ve sonra kendi asasını kendine doğrultarak son bir kez daha yerin sallanmasını ve patlamasını beklemeden hemen gitti.

* * *

"'Bella Dumbledore şimdi burayı terk etmeni istiyor!" diye bağırdı Lily, cadı ve büyücülerin toplandığı binanın asansörünün bulunduğu noktaya gelince. Koridor çok büyük değildi ve binanın girişi olan altın kapılara daha çok cadı ve büyücü toplanınca iyice küçülüyor gibiydi.

Arabella Figg ona cevap vermeye tenezzül etmeden kapıların önünde durup bağırdı. "Bu taraftan değil sizi aptallar!" diye bağırdı kızgınlıkla. "Eğer Bakanlığa saldırıyorlarsa buradan ilk çıkacak kişi -"

"Tüm cadı ve büyücülerden şiddetle binayı hemen boşaltmalarını rica ediyoruz. Acil bir durum oluştu. Lütfen en yakın çıkış, şömine ya da Cisimlenme noktasına ilerleyiniz. Bakanlığa dönmek güvenli olduğunda size haber verilecektir..."

"Bakanlık saldırı altında olamaz!" dedi darmadağınık görünen Cornelius Fudge. "Kimse buna cüret edeme-"

"Kes sesini!" diye bağırdı Figg. "Arka taraftan, hepiniz, şimdi!"

Asasının bir hareketiyle yolun sonundaki mermerler ayrılmaya başladı. Mermerler ayrıldığında tozlu, Muggle Londrasına çıkan bir üst geçit açılmıştı. Açıklığa bakınca Lily, rahatlayarak nefesini verdi. Yol temizdi ve bu da çalışanların rahatça çıkıp Cisimlenebileceği anlamına geliyordu.

Kadının ayaklarının altında yer sallandı.

Lily, 'Bella'ya kaşları çatıp bir şekilde birden dönünce yanındaki cadı çığlık attı. Bir şeyler çok yanlıştı ama kadın ne olduğunu anlayamıyordu. "Dumbledore, Atriyuma doğru gitti," diye açıkladı sessizce. "Ne yaptığını bilmiyorum-"

"Açık değil mi?" dedi biraz tatsızca Sihir Bakanı Yardımcısı.

"Hayır o-"

"Dumbledore onu geciktiriyor." 'Bella'nın yüzü beyazdı. "Bize zaman kazandırıyor."

Lily'nin kalbi o kadar sıkışmıştı ki durduğunu sandı. Bir şekilde bunu biliyordu ama kalbi hala reddediyordu. Bu gerçekleşiyor olamaz, diye düşündü umutsuzca. Bu kadar yaklaşmışken olamaz! Ama altın kapıların arkasından Lily büyülerin ve lanetlerin uçuştuğunu duyabiliyordu. Çeşitli renkte ışınlar, Atriyumdan mavi tavana doğru uçup yansıyordu ve Lily çalışanların, özgürlüğe doğru açılan kapıya doğru ilerlemeye çalıştıklarını fark etti. Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi.

Voldemort.

'Bella'ya döndü ve onun da tam olarak aynı şeyi düşündüğünü biliyordu. Dumbledore'u yalnız bırakmayacaklardı. Bırakamazlardı. Diğerlerinin güvende olduğundan emin olduktan sonra en azından ikisi ona katılacaktı. Kapıların arkasından duydukları sesler sarsıcıydı; elbette ki Dumbledore Voldemort ve tüm Ölüm Yiyenlerle tek başına yüzleşmeyi beklemiyordu herhalde? Lily yutkundu. Bu büyük ihtimalle tam da onun beklediği şeydi.

"Tüm cadı ve büyücülerden şiddetle binayı hemen boşaltmalarını rica ediyoruz. Acil bir durum oluştu..."

Yer sarsıldı ve bir şeyler patladı.

* * *

James ve Peter, alarmlar çalmaya başladığında sinirle tırnaklarını yiyen kahverengi saçlı bir cadıyla birlikte asansörde yalnızdılar. İki Çapulcu, cadının dehşet hissini yok sayarak birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Asansör aşağıya doğru hızlandı ve üçüncü kata geldiğinde, bilindik ofislerin anonsunu yapmadan açıldı. Kapılar kapandığında sinirli cadı, adamın kolunu kavradı.

"Buradan gitmek zorundayız!" diye bağırdı sinirlice. "Yukarı çıkmalıyız, gitmeliyiz-"

"Yapamayız," diye açıklamaya çalıştı James sakince ama kadının kolundaki basınç bunu yapmayı zorlaştırıyordu. "Bak, bir kat sonra istersen yukarı çıkıp istediğin yere gidebilirsin ama benim hemen Seherbaz Karargâh'ına-"

"Ama zaman yok!" diye bağırdı James'in kulağına ve James de sıçrayıp kadının dokunuşundan kendini kurtarmaya çalıştı.

"Beni bırakacak mısın?"

"Ah, James, bunu hissettin mi?" diye sordu birden Peter.

"Neyi hissettim mi?" İçgüdüsel olarak kolunu bırakmış olan kadını tamamen görmezden gelerek arkadaşına döndü. Aklının bir köşesinde kadının ona baktığı fikri vardı.

"James?" diye araya girdi kadın. "James Potter? Ah, çok özür dilerim!"

Yer tekrar sallandı ve Peter asansörün duvarının titrediğini görünce kaşlarını çattı. "İşte yine oldu."

James'in boynunda büyük bir endişe yumrusu var gibiydi. "Bir şeyler yanlış."

"Sence -" diye başladı Peter ama sonra birden durdu. "Hayır, bu imkânsız..."

Her geçen dakikada sallantı gittikçe güçleniyordu ya da onlar aşağıya indikçe öyle hissediliyordu. James ve Peter birbirlerine iyice genişlemiş gözlerle bakarlarken cadı bile sessiz kalıp onları izliyordu. Birdenbire, asansör durdu.

Ve dünya sarsılıp, patladı.

Aşağıdan gelen büyük güç onları yukarıya fırlatırken yerlerinden de oynattı. Cadı çığlıklar atarken iki büyücü de tutunacak bir yer arayıp konumlarını korumaya çalıştılar ama asansör yükselip geri düşmeye başlamıştı. Bir saniye boyunca ikinci ve üçüncü katlar arasında sabit duran asansör hızla yerin derinliklerine düşmeye başladı.

Aşağıya.

Ve aşağıya.

* * *

Lily, tozlu havada öksürürken ayağa kalktı. Sağ tarafı ağrıyordu ama şimdi ağrıya ayıracak zaman yoktu. Acıyla dolu haykırışlar, yarı loşlaşmış koridorda cadılar ve büyücüler kendine gelmeye başladığında giderek yükseliyordu. Bazıları kızgınca, olmayan düşmanlara doğru asasını doğrultmuşlardı ve bu, biraz daha ışık sağlıyordu. Bir tane cadının, dirseğinden aşağısının olmadığını ve körlemesine dolaştığını fark etti. Diğer bir büyücü alnına Kan-Durdurma büyüleri yapıp yardım için bağırıyordu. Lily düşünmeden ileri atıldı ama asasını geride unuttuğunu fark edince geriye döndü. Bir dakika boyunca enkaz kazdıktan sonra onu inanılmaz bir şekilde bozulmamış buldu.

Ondan çok uzakta durmayan Arabella Figg ayağa kalktı. Yüzü kana ve kire bulanmıştı, geçmişten gelen canavarlara benziyordu ama gözleri öfkeyle parlıyordu. Sağ tarafındaki dev gibi yarığı görünce Lily öksürdü. Ama 'Bella sadece işle ilgileniyordu.

Beklenmedik şekilde biraz daha tavan aşağıya kulakları sağır eden bir gürültüyle düşmeye başladı. Onu insanların üzerine düşmesini engelleyen tek şey bazı cadı ve büyücülerin hızla büyüyle onu havada tutmasıydı. Hemen 'Bella, Bakanlık çalışanlarına döndü.

"Ne bekliyorsunuz?" diye sordu öfkeyle. "Dışarı çıkın!"

Arkalarından gelen büyük gürültü bu sözlerin altını çizdi ve Lily altın kapıların açıldığını görmek için döndü. Ölüm Yiyenler kapılardan üzerlerine gelmeye başlayınca cadılar ve büyücüler dehşetle çığlıklar atarak çıkışa doğru koştular. Dehşetleri kapıda yığılmaya yol açmıştı ve ön taraftaki insanlar ittirilip düşüyordu. Çok az kişi 'Bella ve Lily'nin yanına gelip, ilerleyen Ölüm Yiyenlere karşı durmayı seçti.

Yeşil ışık iki kadının arasındaki boşluğu doldururken Lily yana yuvarlanıp asası elinde ayağa kalkarak büyüleri yollamaya başladı. Arka taraftan bir cadı vurulup çığlık atarak yere yığılırken onu vuran Ölüm Yiyen'i de 'Bella vurdu ve kan gölünde yatmasına neden oldu. Lily birden, Lord Voldemort'la hayal gibi ve kıran kırana bir düello yapan Dumbledore'u gördü. Aynı zaman Dumbledore sıra bekleyen Ölüm Yiyenlerin de ataklarını püskürtmek zorunda kalıyordu ki Lily, bunun uzun sürmeyeceğini biliyordu. Ama düşmandan bir duvar Lily ile efsanevi büyücü arasında duruyordu ve Lily izlemekle yetiniyordu. Arkasında hala Bakanlık çalışanları kaçışıyordu ve 'Bella onları korumak için deli gibi savaşıyordu.

Defansa katılan bir cadı düşüp onları en az dörde bir bırakarak gitti. Lily bir patlama büyüsünü geri çevirip hemen paralize etme büyüsü yolladı. Karşılığında, düşmanın düştüğünü görmekle ödüllendirildi - ama onlardan çok fazla vardı ve çok hızlı ilerliyorlardı. 'Bella Figg gibi o da, kendisini kaçan çalışanlarla Ölüm Yiyenler arasına yerleştirmişti ve elinden geldiğince hızlı olmaya çalışıyordu. Büyüler ve toz havaya değişik renklere boyuyordu ve bu görmeyi zorlaştırıyordu - tam o sırada Lily, Voldemort'un geriye, Kardeşlik Çeşmelerine doğru uçtuğunu gördü.

Bu onların şansıydı.

"Albus!" diye bağırdı Lily. Belki o gelip onların safına katılırsa hepsi sağ kalabilirdi. Birkaç saniye boyunca Voldemort Çeşme kalıntılarının arasında yattı ve Dumbledore da, aralarındaki Ölüm Yiyen duvarından kadına doğru baktı.

Mavi gözleri onun yeşil gözleriyle buluştu ve adam kafasını salladı. Tekrar dönüp savaşa devam etti ve asasının bir hareketiyle üç Ölüm Yiyen, Muggle treni çarpmış gibi yere yığıldı.

Sağ tarafında 'Bella bir lanetle vuruldu ve çığlık atıp zar zor ayakta durup, onu vuran Ölüm Yiyen'i öldürdü. Sağ tarafından da bir Ölüm Yiyen tavana kırma büyüsü yaptı ve Lily son anda masum insanların üzerine taşların inmesini engelledi. İnsanların dörtte üçü açıklıktan geçmek üzereydi ama geridekiler panikle insanları ittiriyordu. Ve Atriyumda Voldemort ayağa kalkmış tekrar Dumbledore'a büyüler yağdırıyordu.

Bir büyü Sihir Bakan'ının cübbesini ateşe verdi, Lily durduğu yerden bile yanan et kokusu alabiliyordu. Sonra Dumbledore birden havada uçmaya başladı. Yaşlı adam Lily'den en fazla yirmi adım ötede ayaklarının üstüne düşerken asasını bir kılıç gibi Voldemort'a doğrulttu ve savaşa devam ettiler.

Birden yükselen çığlıklar Lily'nin başını çevirmesine neden oldu; bunu yapınca da Conjunctivitis Lanetiyle vuruldu ve görüşünü tekrar düzeltmek için karşı büyüyü yapmak zorunda kaldı. Görüşü düzeldiğinde beş ya da altı kara cübbeli büyücünün kaçan insanlara doğru ilerlemeye başladığını gördü ama onlara büyü yapamadan kadının kalbi rahatladı. Dumbledore'un sırtına nişan almış bir Ölüm Yiyen'i düşüren Hestia Jones'un ve Seherbazların seslerini tanımıştı. Hızla, Seherbazlar yollarını açarak 'Bella ve Lily'nin savaştığı yere geldiler. Şimdi yedi kişiydiler ve ilerlemeye çalışan Ölüm Yiyenlerle savaşıyorlardı.

Kaos hala hüküm sürüyordu. Yarı yaralanmış bir Ölüm Yiyen, Dumbledore'u sırtından vurup onun sendelemesine neden oldu. Voldemort hemen peşinden hızlı bir büyü yaptı ve Bakan tamamen alevler arasında kaldığı için Cisimlenmeye çalışırken, Lily, Hestia Jones'a atılan Imperius Lanetini durdurmak için kalkan büyüsü yapıyordu. Diğer cadı da bu iltifata Engelleme Büyüsünün Lily'ye çarpmasını engelleyerek karşılık verdi, teşekkür için zaman yoktu. Sadece savaşmaya devam edebiliyorlardı.

Arkasından hiçbir sesin gelmemesi Lily'ye tüm Bakanlık çalışanlarının kurtulduğunu haber verdi. Ama öteki tarafta daha fazla Ölüm Yiyen toplanıyordu.

"Geri çekilin!" diye bağırdı Figg ve Seherbazlar hemen denileni yapmaya başladılar. Buna rağmen Dumbledore hala yaklaşan orduya karşı duruyordu.

"Albus!" diye bağırdı Lily tekrar. "Haydi gidelim!"

Ölümcül Lanetten kaçmak için tekrar cisimlendi ve Kardeşlik Çeşmelerinin eskiden olduğu yere kondu. Sesi, her yerden oldukça rahat duyuluyordu. "Zamanı geldi, Tom."

"O zaman bitirelim!" diye cevap verdi Voldemort alevler çıkaran bir yılan yaratırken, ama Dumbledore onu asasının tek hareketiyle yok etti. Birkaç Ölüm Yiyen ona doğru büyüler yolladılar ama o tekrar Cisimlenerek kendini Lily, 'Bella ve çekilen Seherbazlarla Voldemort arasına yerleştirdi.

"Onları buradan çıkar, Arabella!" diye bağırdı.

Arabella Figg cevap vermek için ağzını açtığında yeşil bir ışık sol tarafından kadına çarptı. Sihir Bakanı Yardımcısı Hestia Jones'un ayaklarının altına yavaş çekimdeymişçesine yığılırken Lily, Hestia'nın yüzünün bembeyaz olduğunu gördü. İki ayrı Seherbaz, 'Bella'nın katiline saldırınca Ölüm Yiyen karşı duvara çok sert çarptı ve kemikleriyle beyni etrafa saçıldı. Yas tutmak için bile zaman yoktu; ataklar birden ikiye katlanmıştı böylece Lily ve diğerleri birbirlerine kendilerini korumak için daha da yaklaştılar. Adım adım çıkışa doğru sürüldüler - ve birden, Lily Dumbledore'dan iyice uzaklaştıklarını fark etti.

Lily hızlı bir başarıyla iki Ölüm Yiyen'i düşürdü ama Parçalama Lanetinden kaçmak için bir adım geri çekildi. Ama yine de Güç Çalma Büyüsü kadını vurdu ve Lily her tarafından büyük basınç uygulanıyormuş gibi hissederken zor nefes alıyordu. Lily sarhoş gibi sallandı ama pes etmeyecekti. Bunu kaldıramazdı.

Birden bir Seherbaz düşerek savunma hattında doldurulamayacak bir boşluk daha bıraktı. Arkadaşı, onu tehlikeden çekmek için atıldığında Öldüren Lanet ona da çarptı. Artık otuza karşı beş savaşıyorlardı ve Lily, Hestia'nın geri çekilme emri verdiğini duydu. Kızgınca bağırdı Lily, "Onu bırakamayız!"

"Eğer yapmazsak hepimiz öleceğiz!" diye bağırdı Hestia, yüzü ciddiydi.

Lily tekrar Dumbledore'a bağırmak için döndü ama bunu yapmasına gerek kalmadan Dumbledore'un gözlerinin ona doğru döndüğünü fark etti. Sesi yüksek olmamasına rağmen kadın duyabildi. "Sadece git, Lily."

Sonra tökezleyip neredeyse düştü. Dikkatinin dağılmasını fırsat bilen bir Ölüm Yiyen tekrar Dumbledore'u sırtından vurdu. Bundan cesaret alan birkaç Ölüm Yiyen de saldırmaya başladı ve Lily, Voldemort'un yenilenmiş bir güçle onlara katıldığını gördü. Bir yığın dolu büyü ona doğru gitti ve Bakan yuvarlanmış olmasına rağmen Dumbledore bile hepsini engelleyemezdi. Gümüş bir ışık asasından çıktı ve birkaç Ölüm Yiyen'i vurdu ama bunu yaptığında bile Lily, Voldemort'un yüksek frekanslı gülüşünü duyabiliyordu.

Yeşil ışık havayı yardı ve Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, düştü.

_Çeviren:Luthien_


	41. Hatırlanan Sözler: Ön İzleme

**Hatırlanan Sözler:****Ön İzleme**

Nihayetinde bu, Çapulcuların hikâyesi...

Kaderin aralarındaki bağı koparamadığı dört dostun...

Ben bu hikâyenin, neler olabileceğini göstermesini tercih ediyorum. Biliyoruz ki, Harry Potter'ın 1981'de Lord Voldemort'u yenmesi Büyücü dünyasında günü kurtardı – ama altı yaşamı yok etti, bunlardan biri de Harry'nin kendisiydi. Ve sonunda, Voldemort'un 1995'te geri dönmesi üzerine zafer kısa sürdü ve Büyücü dünyası kendisine bahşedilen bu ertelemeyi israf ettiğini kanıtladı. Bu zaferin diğer herkese sağladığı yarardan çok Harry'yi yaraladığı ortaya çıktı.

31 Ekim 1981'de James ve Lily Potter, hiçbir zaman ölmeyeceğine inandıkları bir dostluğu kırarak öldü. Sirius Black dolaylı olarak bu ölümlerden sorumluydu, onların Sır Tutucusu olmamayı seçtiği için sonsuza dek kendini suçlayacaktı. Peter Pettigrew'un ihaneti, onları doğrudan ölüme götürdü ve onu, on iki yıl boyunca bir fare olarak saklanan yalnız bir adama dönüştürdü. Remus Lupin gerçekleri bilmeden ve kendisine yardım edebilecek olan adamla arasındaki bağı inkâr ederek yalnız kaldı. Harry Potter sevilmeden, yalnız büyüdü ve görünen o ki, her zaman kendi başına kalacaktı.

Sirius Black, 1996 Haziran'ında öldüğü zaman, Çapulcuların bir zamanlar bildikleri adamların aksine kederli ve yaslı bir adamdı. Remus Lupin de değişip, hayatının geri kalanını neler yapabilecek olduğunu düşünerek geçirecekti. Peter Pettigrew ise bir gücün peşinden giderken her şeyini kaybetti ve belki de içlerindeki en yalnız adamdı.

Ve sonra Harry vardı, taşımak zorunda bırakılmaması gereken bir yükü taşıyordu.

JK Rowling'in dünyası karanlık bir dünya. Bu dünyaya girip, her şeyi olan ve her şeyini kaybeden bu dört adama yas tutmalıyız. Onların arkadaşlıkları kırılmazdı, ama bir yerlerde bu tamir edilemeyecek şekilde kırıldı ve dördü de bunun bedelini ödedi. Hatta onların çocukları ve gelecek nesil de... Yaşanan ve yaşanabilecek olan her şeyin anahtarı bu arkadaşlıkta yatıyordu.

'Unutulmayan Sözler' ve 'Hatırlanan Sözler' bu arkadaşlığa adanmıştır. Bu hikâyeler, Karanlık Lord'un yenilmediği, bu dört çok özel adamın kurtulduğu ve inanılmaz şeyler yaptığı bir dünyanın daha kötü olmayacağını gösteriyor.

Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler, 'Hatırlanan Sözler'in bir ön izlemesini okumak için aşağıya bakın.

Robin

* * *

**Hatırlanan Sözler**

**Unutulmayan Sözler'in Devamı**

**Arkadaşlar.**

**Kardeşler.**

**Çapulcular.**

**Savunmanın son hattı.  
**

* * *

"James? James? Lanet olsun Çatalak, konuş benimle!"

"Sence yaşayacak mı?" Tanımadığı cadının sorusunu güçlükle umursayabildi. Elinin kızgın bir hareketiyle gözlerindeki kanı temizledi.

James'i yeniden sarstı. Bu gerçek olamazdı. "Hadi dostum, uyan," diye yalvardı. "Bunu bana yapma!"

"Sence hiç şans var mı?" diye rahatsız etti onu cadı. Bakanlığın altındaki yeraltı tünellerinin dibini boylamışlardı ve her yerde toz vardı. Arkadaşını yıkıntıların arasından güç bela sürüklemeyi başarabilmişti. Kadının pek yardımı olmamıştı. "Burada çok fazla kan var, biliyorsun."

Adam onu görmezden geldi. "James?"

"Onu yeniden hayata döndürmeye çalışabilirsin, biliyorsun ki."

"Zaten bunu yapmadığımı mı sanıyorsun?" diye kızgınca cevapladı adam. "Eğer bunun işe yarayacağını düşünseydim yeniden yapardım, yine ve yine."

"Bana bağırmana gerek y-"

"Eğer bir şifacı değilsen, kapa çeneni!" diye hırladı. "Senin saçmalıklarını dinlemekten daha önemli işlerim var!" Endişeyle yeniden arkadaşına döndü. Onu uyandırmak için bildiği her büyüyü denemişti ama James kıpırdamadan durmaya devam edince iyice endişelenmişti. "Hadi James… uyan. Ölüm Yiyenler görünmeden önce buradan çıkmalıyız –"

Cadı çığlık attı ve adam hızla ayağa fırladı, asası elindeydi ve bir tehdit işareti arıyordu. "Ne oldu?"

"Hareket etti!"

"Ne?" Hemen yeniden dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, asasını bıraktı ve nereye gittiğini umursamadı. James gerçekten kıpırdıyordu. "James? James, beni duyabiliyor musun?"

"Imm…"

"İşte bu, James," dedi umutsuzca. "Uyan."

Arkadaşının gözleri titreşerek açıldı. "Lily'nin yüzüne karşı uyanmayı tercih ederdim," diye geveledi. "Sen çirkinsin."

"Üzgünüm. Lily şu anda burada değil." _Ve nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum._

"Sorun değil," diye fısıldadı James. "Neredeyiz?"

"Bakanlığın altında," diye cevapladı. "Ama Ölüm Yiyenler bizi yakalamadan önce buradan gitmeliyiz." Kalbi hızla atıyordu. Çok uzun zamandır buradaydılar. "Hareket edebilecek misin?"

"Hayır," James'in sesi gayet sakindi.

"Ne?" Bir kaçış yolu bulmak için etrafına bakıyordu, ama başı yeniden arkadaşının yüzüne odaklandı.

"Ufak bir problem, Peter. Bacaklarımı hissetmiyorum."

* * *

Remus'un başı dönüyordu ve patlayacağından korkarak onu elleriyle sıkıca kavradı. Kaynak'ın içinde işlediğini hissedebiliyordu ve gücün hissi korkunçtu –

_Işık._

Bir fırtına.

Rüzgâr cübbelerini kırbaçlarken yalnız başlarına duran dört figür... Tükenmişlerdi, yaralanmışlardı ve yenilmişlerdi, ama devam etmek zorundaydılar. Bitirmemişlerdi.

_Işık._

Karanlık bir cübbeden çıkan, uzun beyaz bir el.

_Işık._

Elinde bir asa vardı, doğrulttu ve biri çığlık attı.

_Işık._

Bir çocuk.

_Işık._

Harry.

Fırtına toplanıyordu ama dört figür uzun adımlarla yürüdü. Yalnız başlarına, asla kurtulamazlardı. Birlikteyken, bir şansları vardı.

_"Seçim yapıldı. Dünya değişti ve seçim yapıldı."_

Voldemort.

Sirius.

Dışarıda bir şimşek çaktı. Yoksa hayal miydi? Remus buna cevap veremezdi, sadece görüntülerin zihnini sarmasını çaresizce izleyebilirdi. Kaynak, içinde atıyordu.

_Işık._

Voldemort.

Sirius.

Seçimler.

Ölüm.

* * *

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

Kadın tanımadığı büyücüyü karşılamak için döndü. Tanımamasına rağmen oldukça aşina görünüyordu. Adamın omuzlarına kadar inen siyah saçları ve özenle tıraş edilmiş bir keçi sakalı vardı. Gözleri mavinin gölgesinde kristal gibiydi ve içe işliyordu, ama bir şekilde derinlerde saklanan bir şeyin şeklini yansıtıyor gibiydi. Ama en çok siması tanıdık geliyordu. Elmacık kemiklerinin keskin açısı ve hafiften kalkık burnu klasik Black'ti.

"Evet?" diye sordu ihtiyatla.

"Andromeda Tonks senin annen mi?" diye sordu adam.

"Bu seni neden ilgilendiriyor?" diye bilmek istedi kadın. Tonks'un, bu yabancı ortaya çıkmadan önce de yeterince sorunu vardı. Hızlandırılmış Seherbaz eğitim programına kabul edilmişti ve çok fazla işi vardı, tabi ki anne tarafının bağnaz ve saf kan saplantılı ailesiyle arasının iyi olduğunu da söyleyemezdi. Onun kesinlikle ne olduğunu bildiğini düşünüyordu ve ona dik dik baktı.

Ayrıca her zaman korkunç ve fena halde ön yargılı Teyzesi Narcissa'ya çok benzemesi de olaylara yardımcı olmuyordu. Babasının ailesi, Muggle veya değil, onlardan çok daha iyi insanlardı. Biraz garip olmalarına rağmen safkan manyakları değillerdi. Adam, alayla ellerini teslim olmuş gibi açtığında kadın kaşlarını çattı.

"Sadece sordum," dedi basitçe.

"Ama niye?" diye meydan okudu Tonks. "Kusursuz Black sülalesindeki yarım-kan olup olmadığımı mı öğrenmek istiyorsun? Peki, bil diye söylüyorum, öyleyim ve bundan acayip gurur duyuyorum."

"Aslında, Andromeda Black'in annen olup olmadığını merak ediyordum," diye cevapladı büyücü. "Çünkü öyleyse, bu bizi kuzen yapıyor." Sağ elini uzatırken hafifçe gülümsedi. "Ben, Sirius Black."

Tonks şu anda utancından ölebilseydi, memnuniyetle ölürdü. _Ne aptalım,_ diye düşündü ekşi ekşi. _Neden bir şeylere takılıp düşmedim ki?_

_Çeviren:Luthien & Fantasticc_


End file.
